


Between the Shadow and the Soul

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: Love Sonnet XVII [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Okumura Rin, Blow Jobs, Covers and will spoil up to chapter 120 of the manga, Demisexual Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Demisexuality, Demon Rin, Developing Friendships, Everyone is in this in at least a minor role, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Focuses on Ryuuji's friendship with everyone, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Gen, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of fighting and action in the last half of the fic, M/M, Manga & Anime, Okumura Rin's Fangs, Okumura Rin's Flames, Okumura Rin's Tail, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protective Okumura Rin, Protective Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Self Image Issues, Smut, Soft Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji pov, Temporary Character Death, Trust Issues, white haired rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 276,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: The awakening was slow and strange. Bon had never noticed the little things he noticed in Rin in anyone else. He didn’t know what to do with the desire and it wasn’t like anyone wrote any of this down in the sacred scriptures. How did you tell a half-demon that you wanted to lick his chest and see just how sensitive his pointy ears were?Or, Bon is a demisexual and doesn’t know it until a certain blue-haired halfling opens his eyes to the wonders (andterror) of attraction and love.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Miwa Konekomaru & Shima Renzou & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Miwa Konekomaru & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Shima Renzou & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Love Sonnet XVII [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974625
Comments: 1027
Kudos: 835





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three things:  
> -This work WILL spoil the manga. I cover a lot of events that happen, all with twists and changes, but it will still spoil stuff.  
> -This work has NSFW content in it. I put warnings on each of the chapters and put blocks around the content so you can easily skip it without missing any of the plot/story  
> -This story covers some traumtic stuff and I tag each of the really bad chapters with warnings at the top. 
> 
> I respond to comments and if you have any questions/or want to chat you can get with me on my tumblr. I'm tonguetiedraven over there as well. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

Bon was officially having a bit of a crisis. He was man enough to admit that the tightness in his chest was panic. He was even man enough to admit (only to himself) that it was because he was currently staring at Rin Okumura’s bare back and he had a _weird_ urge to lick it. 

Bon had always (proudly) considered himself above sexual attraction. He’d watched Shima lose his shit over everything that wore a skirt, or pants, or anything else, and judged him. Bon was man enough to admit that much. He’d judged Shima for being led by desires and not his brain. His brother’s weren’t much better. Miwa was quiet but even he would occasionally turn into a blubbering mess around a girl.

It had never occurred to him that there might be more to it than his just having a level head and aspirations. He’d just assumed other people had varying degrees of self control. (With Shima having exactly none.)

The trio had joined True Cross academy when they were finally old enough. Bon had always known that was where he was going to end up - it was a step on the way to his ultimate goal of killing Satan and restoring his temple - and Shima and Miwa joined him. He hadn’t exactly doubted that they would, but it was comforting to have them along. They’d been a trio since they were born and he didn’t like the idea of leaving his friends behind.

Upon arrival he was smacked in the face with an unwelcome reality check. The dorms were overcrowded and full of people that were a little too excited to be rooming near the opposite (or same) sex. The classes weren’t as hard as he wanted them to be and no one seemed to be taking it as seriously as him. 

Even worse, everyone seemed to be at least mildly horny. In Bon’s opinion it was the management's fault for shoving a bunch of teenagers who had just completed/or were on the tail end of puberty and were likely away from their parents supervision for the first time.

The Cram school was the only place he could really relax. The classes were small which meant the teachers were able to keep a much tighter rein on their students. Flirty banter was basically forbidden. You could chat and make friends (on your own time) but flirting was glared at or called out until it was stopped.

That part at least was heaven. Even though the material wasn’t particularly tough it was at least an environment one could study in.

That was when he first met the shaggy haired kid at the front of the class - who constantly slept through lectures and couldn’t string a proper sentence together. For the first few weeks of Cram School he was certain he was going to hate the teen. Then they’d chatted and he _did_ hate the blue-haired guy. 

Then the idiot had thrown himself between Bon and a Reaper and soundly beaten the demon. Bon had watched in shock as Okumura growled something at the Reaper. He’d then turned on Bon and had the nerve to actually lecture Bon.

He could never quite figure out how they’d become friends. Rin Okumura was _weird_ but he was also sincere and as excitable as a puppy. Shima’s brother had found a lab once. A big, black, dopey dog who loved everyone and wasn’t sure how to move it’s big feet. It had been excited about everything and an utter menace. Okumura always made Bon think of that dog. 

They did become friends and before Bon quite knew what was happening Okumura was pretty much always hanging around with the Kyoto trio. 

At some point Bon started to _trust_ Rin. It was hard not to when everyone outside of their group (the four guys and two girls, the Cram Group… He wasn’t sure when they’d become a group but in his mind but they had. Yuiko wasn’t part of that group in his mind. He never looked too hard at why.) seemed to be full of lies.

He liked the blue-haired nut and was glad to count him as a friend. He thought about inviting him to hang with them for the summer after the training camp. That was he'd thought about it until the fight. 

It was impossible to pretend the fight didn’t happen. Bon knew he’d never forget standing in that forest and watching as Rin lit up the entire night with his blue flames. Every hacking breath he’d taken through his bruised throat had hurt but not as much as the stabbing ache in his gut. His friend was not what he seemed. Rin Okumura was the son of Satan - there was no mistaking those blue flames - and he had _lied._ He’d never even tried to tell them the truth. He’d let them all think he was just one of them. He hadn’t trusted them with his identity. He knew about Bon’s past. He knew about Miwa’s parents, Shima’s brother, and the fate of their temple. He knew that Moriyama had lost her grandmother and had self confidence issues but Rin hadn’t bothered to let them know him.

It had hurt to watch that fight. Amaimon and Rin were in a different camp than anyone he’d ever seen. 

_You dumbass! I’m going to help you whether you like it or not!_

He’d shouted that at Rin less than an hour ago. He’d hauled the blue haired teen out of the bug swamp and stared into his blue eyes as he’d told him to run. He’d trusted those eyes.

They were almost the same color as his flames.

The Cram Group had returned to the empty dorms and spent a long night staring at the ceiling. They were told the next day that Rin wasn’t going to be executed (yet) and that they were going to Kyoto to protect the right fucking eye of the Impure King.

The eye that was apparently in his father’s temple. The temple he was supposed to lead some day. The eye that no one had ever bothered to inform him of. 

He knocked another few names off his list of people he could trust.

The first night in the temple was as horrible as he expected. And yet, somehow, the second was so much worse.

Rin was going to die and it was mostly his fault. Okay, it wasn’t Bon’s fault. It was Rin’s fault for flaming up like an asshole but it was Bon’s fault for not telling him to calm the hell down. If he’d saved his family drama for later when there wasn’t a shit ton of people around then he could have…

Something. He could have done something.

So when Kirigakure had offered the cloaks to them he didn’t have to think too long about accepting it and helping. Pissing off the Vatican or letting Rin be executed? What the hell kinda choice was that?

He could not explain why it annoyed him so much to blink at the jail box Rin had been stuck in and find that Moriyama had freed him while they’d been frozen. He wanted to blame it on the annoyance about the impure king and the fight with his dad but it wasn’t the same kind of annoyance. This was heavy in his gut and made him want to claw something. (Moriyama, but he’d die before he admitted that.) So he’d smacked Rin with the sword and given it back to him.

Then stupid Rin had looked at Bon with those stupid blue eyes and asked him to have some faith in him.

He’d rounded on the halfling for half a second before turning back. It hurt to look at him. “I’m pissed at you cause you were carrying that baggage all by yourself. If you’d have said something maybe we could have helped. Why should I trust you if you don’t trust me? Am I the only one here that thought we were friends?” He’d allowed himself another moment to look but it still hurt.

“No, wait, you’ve got it all wrong!”

He’d walked away in anger and frustration because that was only half the problem and _Bon didn’t know what was going on._ He didn’t get why he was pissed or why he kept noticing how blue Rin’s eyes were or why his stomach had flipped when Rin shouted his name. 

“Sugoro! I just want you to trust me. I can’t help it if I’m the spawn of Satan. But Imma use my flames for good, I swear! Please, have some faith in me!”

Somehow he ended up with a new flame familiar and a stupidly large burden of setting up a barrier to stop the impure king while Rin tried to stop him from being squashed to death.

It was while they were fighting in the middle of the impure king’s weird spore castle that Bon suddenly got why Rin had lied.

That idiot had never had a friend before. He wasn’t sure how he’d describe Rin and Okumura-sensei’s relationship but ‘friends’ would not be the first word that would come to his mind. For crying out loud, the half-demon had teared up when Miwa had said he wouldn’t like it if he had died. That was like bare minimum you could say and be friendly and Rin had acted like Miwa had just made some insane sacrifice for him.

Rin had never had friends before and was obviously freaked out about losing them. 

So Bon had knelt in the middle of an apocalypse and laughed. He’d released his protective spell and trusted Rin.

He’d watched in awe as his _friend_ lit up brighter than anything Bon had ever seen and fought that monster. His last sight was of Rin flying through the air surrounded by flames and a determined expression. The demonic features making his usual face sharper and intense.

* * *

All of that had led him to this horrifying moment. They were in the temple baths the day after their fun day out and Bon was exhausted. He should have spent the previous day resting to recover some of his stamina after the barrier spell. It had probably taken a few years off his life.

Bon had enjoyed the day. There had been a lot of laughs and he’d had the joy of watching all his friends relax.

He’d anticipated being the only one in the bath. He had not anticipated Rin bumbling in with a laugh and then diving into the water.

Bon had flushed and that in and of itself was weird. He didn’t blush.

“Hey man!” Rin laughed as he lifted his head out of the water. His shaggy hair was stuck to his face and almost hiding his blue eyes. His ears were still pointed but not as much as they had been in his demon form. 

He wasn’t sure why his mind went there.

“What are you doing, Okumura?” Bon crossed his arms over his chest in strange embarrassment and averted his eyes from the halfling. The halfling with a very bare chest.

Rin was lean. He was wiry and deceptively strong. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on him. Bon had seen the teenager eat a family size serving of barbecue and two orders of dessert in one sitting. It didn’t matter how much he ate he burned it off.

The half demon turned around to grab his soap and cloth off the side of the tub and that was when Bon felt the strange urge to lick off the drops of water that were trailing down Rin’s chest and back. He wondered what sort of sounds the teen would make. 

His cheeks grew even hotter and he promptly ducked down in the water so only his eyes and up were exposed. He felt weird and warm and short of breath for some reason. His chest hurt, right under his heart. What the hell was that about?

“So I ended up here.” Rin turned back around and dropped his cloth in the water. Bon blinked and realized Rin had been talking the entire time. Oops.

He raised his head just enough to speak. “Do you typically invade other people’s baths?”

Rin shrugged like this was nothing as he lathered up his wash cloth. “Shima said you wouldn’t mind and I didn’t feel like waiting.” He yawned and his tail stretched through the air.

It looked soft.

Rin paused after his stretch and looked at Bon with a hint of a frown. “You don’t mind, do ya?”

He shrugged under the water and then shook his head. He felt a little cooler now and sat up a little. Just so his head and neck were above the water. Rin eyed him like he didn’t quite believe him.

“Uh, sorry, man. I know you’re still not cool with what I am.” He fidgeted a little in the water and his tail dropped down.

“I don’t care that you’re the son of Satan.” He sat up fully and crossed his arms with annoyance this time. 

“What?”

“You heard me. I don’t care about that. I was pissed that you didn’t tell us. I thought we were friends and then you pulled that shit.”

“I, uh.” Rin fidgeted and squeezed his washcloth. He rubbed it against his arm vigorously. “I never really did the friend thing before.” He finally admitted. Bon kept his eyes on the half-demon’s face and purposefully did not look at where Rin was rubbing his chest.

“I know.”

“Huh? How?!”

Bon shrugged and turned his gaze to the tiled wall on his left. He was _not_ blushing. “Far as I can tell Miwa, Shima, and I are the only ones who actually know how friends work. I mean, Kamiki has Paku but I’m not sure how she managed that ‘cause that girl doesn’t know how to talk to anyone.” Paku was either a saint or some kind of masochist. Don’t get him wrong, Bon liked Kamiki alright but that girl did not know how to talk to other humans.

“Shiemi-”

“Shiemi lived in her garden until this year. She’s kind and has no idea how to make friends. She spent half this year following Kamiki around like a puppy.”

Rin pouted and finally gave his head a nod. “I guess you’re right.” He frowned and let his hands drop to the ground. “Sorry.”

“The hell you sorry for? S’not your fault you didn’t have a normal childhood. Hell, none of us did. That’s why we’re here. I’m just lucky ‘cause I had Miwa and Shima.” Rin’s eyes widened as he talked. Bon’s stomach twisted strangely at the teen’s obvious surprise. What had he thought was going to happen? 

“Uh, thanks.” Rin’s cheeks grew slightly pink and his tail twitched. Bon’s eyes locked on the pink of his sharp cheeks and he felt his chest tighten. “I’m not so good at this sort of thing.”

“What?” Bon bit out a bit more roughly than he’d meant to. “Talkin? You do it all the time.”

“You think?” Rin brightened up and his tail started to wag. Bon’s eyes were drawn to it and he felt his stomach flip.

(Cute.)

Rin seemed to realize his tail was wagging and he made to grab it.

“Dude, stop freakin’ out. So you’ve got a tail. Big deal. I’m mostly amazed none of us noticed it or the ears.”

Rin’s hands went to his ears. He started to cover them and then thought better of it. He grabbed his washcloth back up. Bon’s eyes got stuck on it as he dragged it across his chest. 

“Does that hurt?”

Bon blinked. He felt warm. The water was definitely hotter than it had been.

“Huh?” He managed after a moment. His throat was dry. He felt a little dizzy.

“Your chest? You’ve got a big bruise on it. What hit you?” Rin asked. He poked a spot on Bon’s chest and he felt his breath wheeze out of his lungs. Rin gave him a bit of a confused look. His cheeks heated up even more and he dropped his gaze to his own chest.

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly and a little breathlessly. “Lot happened the other day.”

“Yeah. I’d probably look bad if I didn’t heal so quick.”

“Yeah.” Bon swallowed thickly and gave his head a little shake. He needed to get out of this bath. He needed some air. He grabbed the edge of the tub and hauled himself up. He grabbed his towel up and wrapped it around himself. 

“I’ll, uh, talk to you later. I gotta help my mom with some stuff.” 

“Alright!” Rin called excitedly. “See you at dinner!” 

Bon felt hot and uncomfortable. He didn’t understand the warmth in his belly or the tingling in his fingers. He wanted something and he had no idea what it was exactly. 

He made it back to his room without really knowing how he did it. He sank onto his bed and couldn’t get the way Rin had smiled at him out of his head. His smile, his chest, his eyes…

He needed to talk to somebody. Soon.

Shima bounded into the room as the thought entered his mind. “Hey Bon, did you see that Kamiki? She was wearing a robe, man!”

Miwa it was then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _love_ this show and manga! This story, however, will deviate from the manga quite a bit after the Kyoto arc. My timeline gets a bit wobbly in several places (I'm claiming creative licenses ;) ), but I'm covering all the arcs with some original twists up to chapter 121. There **are** manga spoilers ahead so consider this a warning for that. If you haven't read the manga and get confused at any point, please ask me your questions. I'll clarify it as well as I can :)
> 
> The story title is from One Hundred Love Sonnets: XVII by Pablo Neruda.


	2. Chapter 2

He aided his mother in several chores and finally managed to find Miwa in the garden near his family’s stones. It was a beautiful place and sad. The trees even felt melancholy. Moss and flowers mingled together in somber colors and soft textures. It had always been one of Miwa’s favorite places. His friend had always had a slightly melancholic disposition. He was kind but the sorrow of his birth seemed to be etched into his very soul.

He’d hated that as a kid. They’d all reacted to their weighty births differently. Miwa with sorrow, Bon with rage, and Shima with forced indifference. Miwa’s sorrow had felt suffocating and Shima had frustrated him.

He’d gained some perspective over the years. 

Now he needed the wisdom his quiet friend had. Hopefully he wouldn’t be judged too harshly. 

“Miwa?” His shorter friend perked up at hearing his name and noticed Bon loitering by the black pine. 

“Hello, Bon.” Miwa’s smile was soft and unguarded. He turned towards Bon and took a step towards him before stopping. “What’s wrong?”

“That obvious, huh?” He slumped against the tree and crossed his arms a little defensively.

“To me.” He glanced around before taking a few careful steps towards Bon. Miwa hated crushing flowers.

“We the only ones out here?”

Miwa nodded and reached the tree. He was still wearing the pink shirt from earlier and it made him look like an actual teenager and not the tire monk he usually looked like. Bon had changed into darker clothes.

“As far as I’m aware. The others know I like to meditate here and they try to give me space.”

Guilt curled in his stomach. He hadn’t meant to disturb his friend. 

Miwa’s hand lighted on his arm and distracted him from his tumbling thoughts. “What is it, Bon? You look troubled.”

“I, uh, was taking a bath. Rin came in.”

Miwa nodded and Bon realized they’d sat down when he wasn’t paying attention. Probably Miwa’s doing. The short aria was manipulative like that.

“Okumura?” Miwa asked politely. He no longer had that flash of fear in his eyes when he talked about the half-demon. “Was he alright?”

“Fine. His demonic healing already took care of any injuries.”

Miwa hummed. “That’s good.”

“What were his flames like?” Bon didn’t mean to ask the question but it was now out there hanging in the air between them. Heavy and awkward. He had a strange, twisting, feeling in his gut just thinking about Rin and he _didn’t like it._

“Okumura’s?” He nodded. Miwa frowned and looked at the ground in contemplation. “Uh, warm?” His nose wrinkled. “That’s not quite right. They scared me when they came over the trees. I, uh, thought it was going to be another blue night. I didn’t know what was going to happen or if you were dead… I, uh,” he swallowed and his eyes looked almost damp. Discomfort twisted Bon’s stomach but this time he knew why. Guilt. He hadn’t wanted to worry his friend. There hadn’t been a lot of choice, of course, but he hadn’t wanted to hurt Miwa. 

Miwa frowned and shook his head. “It came down bright and everyone was screaming and running. Shima and I were pretty sure it was Okumura’s but we… Well we stayed still. It hit and it wasn’t scalding. It was warm. Like standing in the sun. It burned the miasma and it was _weird_ to watch it destroy that while it didn’t do anything to us.” He blinked and seemed to realize Bon was being quiet. He felt his cheeks warm a little when the brown eyes settled on him. “Why?”

“I wasn’t conscious when he used them. I was just wonderin’.”

Miwa didn’t respond. His short friend was annoyingly good at using his silence as a weapon. He knew Bon would break and Bon knew he would break. They were both just waiting for it to happen. 

“Fine.” He muttered in annoyance and purposefully didn’t look at Miwa to see the grin he would no doubt be sporting. “I’m confused.”

“What about?”

And suddenly, Bon just couldn’t say anything. He wasn’t even sure _what_ to say. How could he put his problem into words?

Bon was quiet for too long. “You’re not still scared of Okumura, are you?”

“Hell no.I’m not scared of that punk.” He snapped immediately.

But… he wasn’t exactly _not_ scared either. He wasn’t sure what was going on or why he kept picturing Rin’s bare chest and piercing eyes. Or why the vision of him lighting up the sky kept playing on repeat in his brain. So many questions and no answers. Was it some late aspect of puberty? He was pretty sure it was some weird sort of attraction. Which was enough to send him into a spiraling panic by itself. He’d never felt that before and… huh. Was he gay?

That was a kind of terrifying thought. Not that he was homophobic or anything but Japan wasn’t exactly the most welcoming of places. Add to that all the drama of human and demon relationships and oh boy was that going to be a hot mess of a problem.

Bon was next in line to take over as high priest of the Myōō Dharani. There were certain expectations that went along with that. They had to maintain the bloodline. There were pacts with multiple demons that depended on them.

Bon didn’t think he was gay. Well, he never had been before. He grew up in a mostly male temple with a few girls. He hadn’t been (was attracted the right word? Was that what was going on with his chest and stomach?)... well, he hadn’t been anything. He loved his temple and the priest he lived with. He’d have gladly sacrificed his life to protect them but… He didn’t desire any of them.

Maybe it was a late effect of puberty?

He side eyed Miwa who was fiddling with his prayer beads while he waited for Bon to sort out whatever was going on. He reckoned he had another two or three minutes of patience before Miwa out right asked him.

Miwa was a guy. If he was gay he should find him attractive, right? The hormonal nuts in their dorm didn’t seem that discriminative on what was attractive. Miwa was shorter than Rin but they were about as athletic as each other. Rin was probably twenty times stronger than anyone in their class but he didn’t show it on his build.

He tried to picture Miwa’s chest and his eyes but… It did nothing. It never had and still didn’t. He was fond of Miwa and all the image did was remind him of swimming or working out with his friend. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the other guys he knew. Shima (nope), Okumura-sensei (eww), Takara (useless shit), and Hanamura (nothing). 

Bon let his thoughts drift back to Rin and found the strange tightening in his chest returned. 

Hmm. Well that hadn’t helped any.

“Good evening, Shiemi.” Miwa’s polite voice trickled through Bon’s thoughts and made his heart stutter. His gaze shot up to see the timid girl looking at a blooming himawari. He found himself instantly irritated at the sight of her.

“Hello, Konekomura” She didn’t seem to see Bon. She lifted her face up from the flowers and smiled at him. “This garden really is lovely!”

“My mother used to tend it when she was pregnant.” Miwa offered quietly. His hand was resting gently against the grass. “I always try and say my prayers out here at night.”

It irritated him to no end that Miwa admitted that to Moriyama and that Moriyama was in _their_ garden. The girl was made for gardens, obviously. Her entire presence seemed to perk up and she looked like she was blooming. She always smelled vaguely of fresh dirt. 

Why was he annoyed? Moriyama was cool. She was a fantastic summoner/tamer and had a good heart. Of everyone in the Cram Group she was the only one that hadn’t lied. 

“I just spoke with Rin and he said that he feels better.” She stopped in her tracks and Bon felt a twist of irritation in his chest. _Rin._ She called him Rin and not Okumura like everyone else. What gave her the right? Why was she hanging with him after his bath?

“Hello, Suguro!” She called cheerily. “I didn’t see you there. How are you healing? Does the bruise still hurt? I can have Nee grow some-”

“I’m fine.” He muttered gruffly. He fisted the grass beneath his hands and had to restrain himself from saying anything else. He pushed himself up stiffly and turned to leave.

“Bon?” Miwa called cautiously. Bon waved him off. 

“Later.” He didn’t know what he’d intended to ask Miwa anyway. He could exactly say: “Hey, have you ever noticed how sharp Rin’s cheekbones are, how his tail looks soft, or his chest is lickable?”

Besides, Moriyama had reminded him of some things Bon did _not_ want to think about. 

He was vaguely aware of the two teenagers starting a stilted conversation as he made his way back into the temple. He kept walking through it, giving a quick prayer to the alter, and passed out the front gate. It was only a five or so minute walk to his mother’s inn from there. 

Shima was where Bon had left him. He’d migrated to the floor and was flipping lazily through a manga. Bon didn’t have to look at the cover to know it would be inappropriate. 

“Sup, Bon? Did you get my text?” 

“Huh?” He glanced at his phone and saw Shima had text him something. 

“I invited the others over to play a few games tonight.” Shima replied with a shrug. He flipped a page of his manga before setting it down with a bored expression. “I figure-” The door to the room opened and Rin walked in with Kamiki who was chatting about why ramen beat rice. 

Bon’s stomach swooped and he dropped heavily onto the bed. No one noticed (thankfully) and he had to swallow to keep from groaning in annoyance. Of fucking course Shima would invite everyone over tonight. The useless extrovert.

“I’m going to make you some ramen show you why it’s better.” Rin declared like it settled the argument. He flopped down next to Shima, all gangly limbs and excitable energy. Kamiki settled beside him elegantly and flipped her pig tail over her shoulder. Rin had changed into a black shirt with a jolly roger on it. Instead of the crossed bones there was a fork and knife behind the skull and it was such a Rin shirt that he wanted to laugh.

“Is it just us?” Kamiki asked instead of answering Rin. Her eyes traveled over their shared room and stayed on Bon a beat too long to be comfortable. What was she thinking? Had he been staring at Rin? He felt his cheeks start to warm and flopped back so his face was hidden from their view.

“Kone said he’s coming.” Shima’s phone beeped and there was the sound of him typing on the keyboard. “Apparently Moriyama is with him.” 

“Huh?” Rin asked. Bon couldn’t decide if he sounded curious or worried. (Not that he cared. Rin could like whoever he wanted. The blue jerk.)

“Bon, you okay?” Shima’s finger’s tapped his ankle curiously. His friend had stupidly cold hands.

“‘M fine.” He waved a hand but remained flat on the bed. He wasn’t confident in his control of his face at the moment. 

The door chose that moment to open again. Miwa and Moriyama entered noisily with a laugh that was gratingly loud. Miwa plopped next to him on the bed. Concerned brown eyes peered down at him. 

Bon sat up and slid off the bed. He landed on Shima’s other side and nearly squashed his manga. He shoved it under the bed and pretended he didn’t see the scantily clad girl on the cover. (He does note that it elicited no reaction other than irritation.)

“What’s the plan then?” Kamiki asks once everyone was sitting. Moriyama had opted to sit beside Kamiki which put her closer to Bon than Rin. He wasn’t sure if that relieved or annoyed him.

“We are playing a game because I don’t want to deal with my brother marrying a girl I’ve known my entire life.” Shima shuddered dramatically and Bon couldn’t stop his snicker.

“What game, Shima?” Rin scooted closer with an eager little wiggle. His tail wagged behind him before he grabbed it and made to stuff it under his shirt.

“Dude, chill. We don’t mind the tail.” Shima offered. Rin stiffened momentarily before allowing his tail to wag through the air again. Shima gave him an approving nod and he reached under his dresser to pull his secret game stash out. He pat around and frowned. He ducked down on his hands and peered under the dresser.

He sat upright rigidly and glared at Bon. 

“One of my brother’s moved them again.” He exhaled noisily and ran his hand through his hair.

“So no game?” Kamiki asked in a bored tone. Rin’s tail dropped. 

“You don’t have to have a board game to play a game.” Bon interjected. He told himself he was doing it to annoy Kamiki and cheer up Shima. He tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped when Rin’s tail began to wag again.

“We could play twenty questions?” Miwa offered quietly. 

“How about we up the anty?” Shima bounced to his feet and put his hands on his hips. “Never have I ever?”

“Huh?” Rin’s brow furrowed in confusion. Moriyama also looked confused. Figured. 

“We don’t have any drinks.” Bon pointed out before they bothered to explain the game.

Shima didn’t seem fazed and opened the top drawer of his dresser. “I saved a few of Kirgakure’s beers.” He explained. He shuffled a few articles of clothing around and emerged with four containers. Three beers and a juice. “Can you grab those cups, Kone?”

Miwa grabbed the stack of paper cups and passed them to his friend with a raised eyebrow. “We’re probably going to regret this.” He warned. 

Shima shrugged. “Eh, I already dealt with drunk Okumura and Bon.” He plopped back down and opened the cans. “At least I can lift Moriyama and Kamiki.”

“How does this work?” Moriyama sounded nervous and Rin instantly looked alert. Bon’s gut twisted unpleasantly. 

Kamiki was the first to explain. “You say something you’ve never done. If anyone in the group has done the thing they have to take a drink.The goal is to be the last one with drinks.”

“We’ve got enough for four cups each. We have enough drinks that we can probably do two, maybe three, rounds.” Shima explained as he prepped the cups. Miwa completed their semi circle by taking the spot between Bon and Moriyama.

“Who goes first?” Moriyama asked nervously. 

Shima leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. “They’re my drinks so I’ll go first.”

Bon shrugged. Whatever. “Suits me. Clockwise after that?” Shima nodded and they started.

“Never have I ever,” his pink haired friend grinned viciously, “gotten drunk.”

“Fuck you.” Bon grunted and downed a shot. He started with the juice so he wouldn’t have an empty stomach for the alcohol. Rin downed a shot as well as Kamiki. He felt his eyebrow raise in surprise. She noticed his staring and shrugged.

“Middle School was a weird place.”

“My turn?” Rin asked. Shima nodded. “Okay. Never have I ever gotten higher than 80% on a test.”

Everyone but Rin and Moriyama drank. Rin beamed proudly. Bon tried not to notice the way it showed his fangs.

Kamiki set her drink down and glared. “Never have I ever pushed a pull door.”

Shima burst out with a loud, unexpected laugh. “Good one.” He toasted her as he drank. Rin took another shot and Moriyama took her first. They sat in silence for a moment and then Moriyama blushed vibrantly.

“Oh, it’s my turn?” Bon nodded and tried not to feel too annoyed. “Okay.” She thought silently for a moment before blushing darker. “Never have I ever kissed someone.”

Bon, Rin, Kamiki, and Moriyama didn’t drink. Shima and Miwa each downed a shot. Bon blinked in stunned surprise and tried to orient what he was seeing with what he knew of his quiet friend. (He tried to ignore the excited flip in his stomach that Rin didn’t drink.)

“Who the fuck have you been kissing?” He finally demanded. Miwa set his glass down demurely.

“I’m not one to kiss and tell, Bon.”

“I thought that would get more.” Kamiki mused quietly. Bon glared at her. 

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“Never have I ever eaten food I dropped on the floor.” Miwa quickly interjected before they could argue.

“What?” Rin demanded around a mildly awkward laugh. 

“He’s weird like that.” Shima snorted. He took his shot along with everyone else. He refilled his and Kamiki’s cups. “Whoever is keepin’ score note that.” He added after a moment. Miwa pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote their names down along with a few tally marks.

Bon watched him for a moment before he realized it was his turn.

“Never have I ever skipped class.” Rin looked directly at him and this time his stomach twisted with a weird heat. The halfling smirked, showing one sharp fang, and downed a shot. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and Bon couldn't look away from the blue-haired teen. The heat was building and it made his heart feel like it was being squeezed. Rin straightened his head back and locked eyes with Bon. He still had a devilish smirk.

“Fill me up, Shima.” Rin ordered without breaking eye contact with Bon. Shima and Kamiki had taken a shot as well but Bon didn’t care.

“Never have I ever borrowed a book from a library.” Shima stated as he fixed Rin four shots. Rin blinked down at the newly filled cups and Bon found himself able to breathe again. He grabbed a hold of his cup with a slightly shaky hand and downed it. His stomach was boiling with want for something he couldn’t put into words. It was thrilling and terrifying and entirely new.

Shima went ahead and refilled his cups as well. He blinked down at them and tried to get his mind to focus again. If this was desire, he wasn’t crazy about it. It seemed to take control away. It was like rage in that manner but... it didn’t come with the confidence. It made him uncomfortably aware of his body and he couldn’t stop staring and it _wouldn’t stop._

“Never have I ever cut my own hair.” 

The four boys drank while the girls watched with amused smiles. Moriyama’s smile grew mischievous as she eyed Kamiki.

“Never have I ever dyed my hair.”

Shima snorted. “Does it count if I wasn’t the one to do it?”

“Yes.” Bon grumbled as he downed his own shot. Kamiki took one as well with a pout.

“Who does your hair?” Rin asked Shima with a curious tilt of his head. He had a sleepy smile that made a warm fondness swirl in his stomach. Shima pointed at Bon and the blue eyes shot to study him.

“We dye each other’s hair. Bon cuts our hair ‘cause I’m not good at it. Kone can get most of his by himself but the back can be tricky.”

“Shuddup, Shima.” Bon gruffed with a warm flush. Rin was looking at him approvingly. 

“Never have I ever…” Moriyama stalled out and worried her lip. “Rode a bike?”

“Why was that a question?” Kamiki asked as she lifted her cup. Bon joined everyone else in a drink. Shima set about filling back up the empty cups. His hand was noticeably less steady.

“I wasn’t sure if anyone else would have ridden one.”

“How have you drank so little?” Shima demanded of Moriyama as he straightened back up. He swayed a little. Rin’s tail wrapped around his arm and tugged him back up. Shima looked down at it and grinned.

“Soft.” He murmured and giggled a little. His finger brushed along the furry tuft at the end. Irritation and pain coiled in Bon’s stomach uncomfortably. “Just don’t light up like last time, ‘kay?” (What did he mean by last time? What had Rin done when he’d gotten drunk before?)

Rin shrugged and slumped a little closer to Shima. 

Bon dropped his gaze into his cup and frowned. He didn’t like this feeling. He didn’t like any of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon came to consciousness on a dry, choking, cough, with a horrible headache. His mouth felt dryer than when he’d been in the miasma castle fighting the impure king. His limbs felt heavy and something was tickling his nose.

He was distinctly aware of lying on the floor. He had a feeling if he opened his eyes, it was going to hurt.

Curiosity won out and he pried his aching eyes open. (It hurt a hell of a lot.) Sunlight was filtering into the room through their curtain and the gentle light was incredibly offensive to Bon’s sensitive eyes.

Something was laying on him. His right arm was dead asleep and there was a weight against his chest. He blinked to try and clear some of the bleariness and pain from his eyes. He squinted down at the intruder on his chest and found his breath promptly wheezing out of his lungs. He had _three_ people sleeping on him. Miwa, Shima, and _Rin._

What. The. Hell.

He resisted the urge to shoot upright and knock his friends off himself. Miwa was curled up in a small ball with his head on Bon’s stomach while Shima had curled his arms around Bon’s legs. Rin was lying on his upper chest with his cheek on Bon’s shoulder. His hair was what had been tickling his nose. To top matters off, Kuro was curled up between Rin and Bon. He’d somehow turned into the Cram Group pillow while he slept.

He could vaguely remember playing Never Have I Ever with the Cram Group last night. He remembered Shima refilling his cups for the third time and then… nothing. Just as few blurs. Apparently the guys hadn’t bothered leaving for their own beds. They’d decided to just crash on Bon instead like he was some sort of bed. 

Now that he was awake he realized that: 

  1. He needed to pee
  2. His friends were clingy sleepers
  3. Rin smelled like a campfire and cedarwood.
  4. The halfling mumbled in his sleep.



“You awake, Suguro?” 

He managed to refrain from jerking his body at the unexpected words. They were coming from behind and above him which likely meant the bed. He tilted his head as much as he could and saw that Kamiki was on his bed and staring down at him. She’d propped herself on her elbows and looked vaguely irritated. She was still wearing the gray tank top from yesterday. It was rumpled and hanging off one shoulder now. Her hair was pulled back in a single ponytail and her makeup had smeared. He had never seen her so disheveled and they had been through some shit together. Now that he thought about it, it was annoying how put together she always managed to be. 

She raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

“Yes.” He murmured as softly as he could. He didn’t particularly want to wake his friends. They all needed as much rest as they could get and Okumura-sensei had promised that they were going to have to start training again soon. 

“How did you become all of their pillows?”

“The hell should I know?” He muttered back. His head hurt too much to try and remember anything.

Kamiki smirked and rested her face on her left hand. “You all look pretty cozy.” Her tone was smug and it nettled him. If his head wasn’t pounding he might have risen to that bait. As was, he didn’t feel much like fighting. They got loud and he’d probably kill himself or everyone else if he had to listen to any loud noises.

“Of course they’re comfortable. I can’t breathe or move.” He eyed her and tried to ignore the way Rin snuffled in his sleep and pressed closer. “Why are you here?”

Kamiki shrugged. “We were decidedly on the losing end of the game last night. Konekomura and Shiemi need to actually live some.” She twirled her finger through a few loose strands of her purple hair. “I didn’t see a reason to leave. You all had already passed out on the floor so I decided to take the bed.”

That brought up the obvious. There was a member of the Cram Group missing. “Shiemi here?”

Kamiki shrugged a thin shoulder. “She left a few minutes before I fell asleep. She was muttering something about Yukio and herbs.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure she never drank anything but juice.”

That sounded like business as normal. 

“Think Nee’d be able to grow something to help with a fucking hangover?”

The girl flushed and looked irritated. “Why would I know? What are you implying?”

Bon blinked and tried to take a deep breath. Miwa was pressing on his bladder and it was getting hard to focus. Rin’s breath was warm on his throat and it felt weirdly good. It made his skin tingle. He could also feel a faint rumble from where Kurro was purring.

“I’m not the one who apparently got drunk in middle school. ‘Sides, I wasn’t ‘implying’ anything. I was just making conversation.” He exhaled noisily and closed his eyes. Everything (but his neck) hurt. “Do you know what time it is?”

“It’s a little after nine.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

He pried an eye open. “I was supposed to be up and about hours ago.”

Kamiki grinned viciously. “Yukio’s probably going to blow a gasket. He wanted to start training after breakfast.”

“Which we missed.” He couldn’t help but point out.

“Hnngh.” Rin moaned what was probably meant to be a word and Bon froze. Kamiki’s eyes widened before her vicious grin broadened. Bon dropped his gaze down and saw a pair of bleary, blue, eyes blink up at him. There was a sudden burst of warm breath on his neck. He could feel goose bumps spread over the arm Rin hadn’t pinned with his body.

“Suguro?” The word was husky with an unused voice. “What’re ya doin’?”

“Waiting for you lot to wake up.” 

Rin seemed to realize he was on top of Bon. He shot up right and promptly keeled right back over. His hands went to his head and his tail shot straight up into the air rigidly. Kurro made an angry noise and crawled on top of the halfling’s shoulder.

“My _head._ ” He whined. Miwa and Shima both stirred before giving pained grunts.

“Fuckin’ finally.” Bon groaned and sat up. He shook out his arm to get feeling back in it and used the bed to hoist himself up right. His leg was asleep where Shima had held it in a death grip. “I’ll be right back.”

“What happened?” Shima asked around a yawn as Bon bolted from the room. 

He used the restroom and took a moment to wash his face. He looked horrible. There was a damp spot on his shoulder and another on his stomach where he could only assume his friends had drooled. At least they’d all had the presence of mind not to sleep on their backs. Though he could have done without being a human pillow.

He returned to the room to find the three boys sitting up right and downing cups of water. Kamiki had undone her hair and was brushing her fingers through it. Kurro was still passed out on Rin’s shoulder.

“We’re all late and we’re all going to be in trouble.” Shima declared with a dramatic sigh. Miwa passed Bon a cup of the lukewarm water. He downed it like a shot and lamented that it didn’t do much to help his dry mouth.

“Mole-face will just have to relax.” Rin muttered. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and squinted up at Bon. Bon sat down on the bed not too near Kamiki and opened the dresser. He pulled out the protein bars they had stashed and tossed a few to the others.

Shima took a large bite and spoke around it. “Obviously we don’t mention the alcohol.”

“If we didn’t want to talk about it we shouldn’t have let Shiemi escape.” Kamiki huffed. She nibbled on the protein bar like it was insulting. “Besides, we were supposed to meet with Kirigakure first.”

“That’s right,” Miwa suddenly gasped. He dropped his protein bar and looked at Rin in shock. “You were slated for execution!”

Rin paused with the protein in his mouth. He’d gotten his teeth half way through it. He slowly lifted them out and pulled the bar out of his mouth. 

“Uh,” He started,” his tail drooped nervously, “yeah?”

“What do you mean, yeah?” Bon demanded hotly. Anger burned irritatingly in his stomach. “Haven’t you heard anything? You defeated the Impure King.” He felt his cheeks heat with shame. It was _his_ fault Rin was on the chopping block. If he’d just kept his stupid mouth shut and not fought with his father...No. He wouldn’t go down that rabbit trail.

But Rin couldn’t die. They were a team! He’d only just got the guy to understand they were friends. It didn’t make sense. Why were the Grigori so damned determined to kill Rin when they let Mephisto practically run the thing? He knew the entirety of the Myōō Dharani would fight for Rin’s life but would it be enough? He doubted they’d get support from any other group.

Why did Rin’s father have to be Satan?

Rin shrugged like it wasn’t a big, looming thing. “Yeah but the Grigori aren’t going to just forgive me. I only had six months to pass the Exorcist Exam to begin with along with a handful of other restrictions. If they don’t kill me then I’ve probably just lost three months on that deadline.” He sighed heavily and took a large bite out of the protein bar. Shima and Miwa were looking at him in horror. 

“Six months?” They intoned together. Bon was beyond words.

Rin cocked his head and widened his eyes. “You guys didn’t know?”

“Of course not.” Kamiki snarled. “What have you been doing?”

To his utter annoyance, Bon agreed with her. “Yeah! You’re barely passing any of your classes.”

Rin flushed and bit his lower lip. His tail was on the ground and Bon wanted to hit something. “It ain’t like I meant to!” He shrugged and toyed with the protein bar wrapper. “I, uh, haven’t really done the school thing.”

Kamiki snorted derisively. “That’s obvious.” 

“So ask for help, man.” Bon stood up and offered a hand to Rin. “We’re all top of the class at _something_. We’ll get you there.” Rin took his hand. His long, thin, fingers were warm and calloused. He liked the feel and weight of it in his hand. He hauled the halfling to his feet and pat him on his arm. “I keep telling you we’re friends. Start believing it.”

Miwa and Shima scrambled to their feet. Kamiki rose gracefully and tried to look uninterested. 

Miwa grabbed his prayer beads and stuffed them in his pocket. “We need to see what training Okumura sensei has for us.” 

“At least we’re all wrecked.” Shima offered with a consoling pat on the back. “Today is going to suck.”

“No thanks to you.” Kamiki muttered. Bon downed another cup of water and led the way out of the room.

* * *

Okumura sensei looked worse than when they’d last seen him. He looked as rough as he had when he’d stormed across the field to punch his brother in the face.

Bon would never understand their dynamic. Rin had just defeated the fucking Impure King and his brother decided to deck him for using his flames? Rin was already on death row. What the hell reason was there for him to _not_ use his flames?

It made him mad to just think about it.

They were tasked with meaniel work of clearing out the old storage shack. It was full of coal tar, somehow. Apparently Rin’s blue flames hadn’t cleansed that part. Okumura sensei put several restrictions on them. Miwa and Bon were not allowed to use any arias. Shima was not allowed to use his K’rik, Rin was not allowed to use his flames (which meant he couldn’t use his blade either), and Kamiki and Moriyama weren’t allowed to summon.

It might have been difficult if they weren’t against _coal tars._ Even Shima knew the fatal verses for coal tars.

“It is burned with fire, it is cut down: they perish at the rebuke of thy countenance.” His pink haired friend huffed out with a bored tone. The coal tars nearest him burst into flame and disintegrated. 

Rin borrowed the K’rik while Bon went at the ones nearest himself with a broom. He’d have preferred a gun but they didn’t exactly have access to any. Okumura sensei didn’t seem like the type to let them borrow one. Moriyama started to stutter the verse along with Shima while Kamiki pulled a lighter out of her pocket and flicked it on. 

Miwa grabbed a few branches and passed them to Kamiki. He tied an old rag to the end of his and had her set it on fire. 

It wasn’t particularly glamorous but they managed to get rid of all the minor demons without inhaling so it was a win.

They then had three hours of physical training and Bon was pretty sure he was going to die and vomit. His headache had gotten steadily worse and there was no chance to break and get a pain reliever. If Moriyama had resummoned Nee he would have begged her for some willow bark to chew on. He’d do anything to stop the pressure behind his eyes. Hell, he’d have been thrilled for some ginger to relieve the nausea. 

But no. It was just them, the raging sun, nausea, and their tenth lap. Okumura sensei had made them start with weights and then moved them on to running. He said something about target practice next and Bon was probably going to hit him if he tried that shit.

“Man it’s hot out.” Rin panted by his side. They’d ended up running together. They were making the best time because they were the only ones who were wearing running shoes. Kamiki had on a pair of flats, Miwa dress shoes, and Shima and Moriyama were in sandals. They hadn’t been allowed to change because in real combat you had to wear what you had.

Okumura-sensei’s chances of making it through the day were growing slim by the way Kamiki was glaring at him. If Bon did end up snapping and tried to kill Okumura-sensei at least he could count on her as back up. He was pretty sure the rest of the Cram Group (probably not Rin) would even help him hide the body.

“It’s always hot here.” Bon huffed with what air he had. “You run hot though.”

“Huh?” Rin sucked in a lung full of air as they rounded the corner and headed back. He could see Miwa and Kamiki in the distance. Even his quiet friend looked murderous.

“Your temperature.” Bon explained as well as he could around how horrible he felt. “You run hotter than average, right?” 

“I do?” 

“Yeah man. Most people with demon blood do. Kirigakure talked about it when you passed out after the-” He cut himself off hard. He was not mentioning the fight or the apparent torture Kirigakure had done to Rin’s tail. (It was his fault. It was all his fault. He’d never forget those screams and now Rin was going to _die._ )

“Shouldn’t I take longer to feel hot then?” 

Bon shrugged. Miwa huffed out a greeting as they passed. Rin waved like an idiot.

“I would say we should hide mole-faces glasses when this is over but I know he has another dozen in his suitcase.”

“You’re kidding.” Bon couldn’t help his snort. He could see Rin give a toothy smile in the corner of his eyes.

“Nope. He’s got like fifty of them at home.” The halfling huffed out an irritated breath. “This sucks. I actually like running but I feel like shit.”

“I try and run a mile every morning.” He shot a quick glance at his friend and found his breath wheezing out. Rin was glistening and smiling and his stupid shirt was soaked. The damp fabric was tight against his muscles and his stupid blue hair was dripping in his stupidly blue eyes. His tail was wagging through the air and Bon could see the tip of his pointed ears poking out through his thick hair.

Bon wanted to taste the tip of his ear and press him against the temple. He wanted to feel the heat of Rin’s too hot skin and... It. Was. _Terrifying._

Bon swallowed thickly and returned his gaze forward. He was now even more uncomfortable. Great.

“That’s so cool, man!” Rin gushed, “Think I could maybe join you?” That was probably a terrible idea but Bon’s traitorous head was already nodding. “Great!” 

They could see Okumura-sensei in the distance which meant they’d almost completed another lap. They’d started off running the half mile lap in about five minutes but they were starting to slow down. 

Rin inhaled and released the air with an irritated noise. “I have to be honest, I’m probably going to vomit if we have to make another lap.”

“Just don’t do it on me.”

Rin shook his head and flashed a smile that showed his fangs. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m aiming for mole-face.”

“I’d buy you that kyoto doll if you hit him on his glasses.”

Rin beamed and Bon was in so much trouble. 

* * *

Bon managed to refrain from hitting Okumura-sensei, but only barely. 

They were now headed back towards the baths. The boys would be in one and guys in another separated by a wall. They’d be able to chat with each other if they wanted. 

Bon sank back into the water and exhaled dramatically. 

“Today sucked.” Shima declared with a sigh. Miwa dropped into the water ungracefully. Rin followed him with a moan that made Bon’s stomach clench

“At least it’s over.” He turned his gaze upward and looked at the slowly sinking sun. They’d have to go to dinner next and, honestly? Bon didn’t want to eat. He wanted to sleep. 

“So how did you idiots get the alcohol?” Kirigakure asked from the other side of the wall. All four boys sank lower into the water. Shima giggled and clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Miss Kirigakure!” Moriyama squeaked on the other side. Kamiki gave an irritated sigh.

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re the one who gave it to us after all.”

Kirigakure laughed and there was a strange rattling sound. A moment of silence followed and then: “Oh thank _god._ ” From Kamiki. 

“Here you go, losers!” A white bottle sailed over the top of the wall and landed in the pool in front of Bon. He choked and snatched it up. 

“Pain killers!” He tore the top off and poured a handful of pills onto his palm. The other boys sprang to his side and grabbed several. He swallowed the dry pill down and closed his eyes. Finally.

“Next time you drink make sure to bring some painkillers and water or your asses will be useless.”

Like any of them were going to forget that now. 

“You're only getting the rest of this week here. The Grigori wants us back at the academy in three days. We’re leaving after lunch sunday.” Kirigakure’s voice drifted over the wall in a bored tone. The three kyoto boys found their eyes locking on each other. That wasn’t a lot of time. They’d have to say their goodbyes more quickly than they'd intended. They were supposed to have a month here.

“Aww man.” Rin sank against the bath wall and tilted his back. He was only a few inches away from Bon. “I was hoping we could actually enjoy Kyoto for a little while.”

Shima crossed his arms over his chest with a huff of irritation. “I guess the Cram School doesn’t believe in summer vacation.” 

They already knew that. Bon settled back against the bath wall and let his eyes slip close. The water was wonderfully warm and he could feel his agitated muscles relaxing. He sat like that for a while and listened to his friends chat about whatever random topic crossed their mind. He offered the occasional opinion but mostly just sat with his eyes closed.

“This is torture.” Bon pried one eye open to look at Shima who was glaring at the wall. “The girls are _right_ there.” 

“Don’t even think about it.” He warned before letting his eyes slip close. He could feel Rin fidgeting by his side. “Miss Kirigakure’s over there and she’ll kill you.”

“Stop being so perverted, Shima.” Miwa sighed. There was a splash and a splutter but Bon kept his eyes shut.

“Hey, just ‘cause I said it doesn’t mean I’m the only one thinking it.” There was another splash and Rin laughed. Bon felt something soft flick against his arm and it took him a moment to realize it was probably Rin’s tail. 

“Seriously, don’t bother. Shura’ll summon her sword and kick your ass.” Rin laughed. He sank lower in the water and the water seemed to grow warmer with the halfling's nearness. Bon forced his eyes to remain closed. “Though I bet Shiemi’s rocking that swim suit.”

Bon’s stomach turned and suddenly the water was too hot. His eyes sprang open and he pushed himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the bath. 

“Bon?” Miwa instantly asked. 

Rin twisted towards him. “Suguro? You alright man?” The halfling put his hand on the edge of the bath like he was about to climb out.

He grabbed his stomach and forced the nausea down. He was _not_ going to throw up in front of them. He held up a hand to shut them up and pulled his legs out of the water. He shoved himself upwards and swayed a little. All three of their eyes were on him.

“‘M Fine. Just going to go lay down.” He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

“You sure -” 

He glared over his shoulder at the blue-haired boy and ignored the way said hair was falling in those ridiculously blue eyes. “I said I was fine!”

Rin put his hands in the air and took a step back. “Whatever, man. Just trying to make sure you’re okay.”

He huffed and turned back towards the inn. “Whatever.”

He wasn’t alright. He was going to throw up and this day sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for chapter 40-41 of the manga. I'm covering a mildly modified version of the Seven Mysteries of True Cross but several of the key parts of the fight are mentioned in the next handful of chapters. The ghost in this chapter and next are from it even if they're fighting it in a different way.

It was amazing how, once you looked for him, Rin was _always_ around. He had a lot of chores to tend to around the inn and temple and he still kept running into the other teen. Every interaction left Bon feeling strange and a little uncomfortable with himself when it was over. He'd be laughing and enjoying the admittedly strange halfling's company and then he was left analyzing everything that had happened to try and understand himself.

He never did.

Sunday afternoon found them all gathered at the bus stop waiting for the driver to park. Shima was being assaulted by his brother’s and father. Jiro had him in a headlock while Kinzo was messing with his hair. Miwa was bidding Bon’s mother a quiet goodbye. 

Bon was trying hard to ignore Rin and his father. He’d avoided alone time with his father. He’d hardly been able to even look at his father without feeling a terrible ache in his stomach. Everything he’d hoped for seemed to be lost. Was there even a chance of bringing back their temple?

 _You’re too old for lullabies._

Would he never hear his father quote a mantra again?

“You’re a splendid individual like Fujimoto.” His dad grasped Rin’s hand in his own and gave them a hearty shake. “Ryuuji,” His head perked up and focused on his father. They were both looking at him and he felt his stomach clench, “if anything happens, look after him.”

Look after Rin? What the hell? 

His shock must have shown. His father frowned and straightened a little. “You’re friends, right?”

Rin fidgeted and his cheeks flushed. Bon felt a hard thump in his chest at the vulnerable look in those blue eyes. God. How many times had he told Rin they were friends at this point? Was Bon just terrible at the friend thing? Why did he have to keep reiterating it?

“Yeah, that’s right.” He shrugged a little and averted his eyes from Rin. He’d made a plan at some point (probably while he was trying not to vomit up his pain pills) to avoid Rin until he figured out whatever was going on with himself. That had lasted all of ten minutes into the next day when Rin had plopped down beside him at breakfast. He’d just have to get his shit figured out while the halfling was around.

Rin flushed even brighter and fidgeted with his luggage. Bon couldn’t help but notice his tail wagging. 

He forced his eyes away and finished his goodbyes. He'd then climbed onto the bus. He could feel his father’s eyes following him but he just couldn’t today. 

Shima and Miwa had taken seats together and Rin was sitting beside Moriyama. That left Takara, Kamiki, or Okumura-sensei for him to sit beside. 

He decided on Kamiki because Takara would always be a useless shit in his mind and he still wanted to slug Okumura-sensei. She side eyed him as he took his seat but didn’t make any other comment. Shima and Miwa were sitting across from them and Rin and Moriyama were sitting in front of them. Takara was in the seat in front of Kamiki and looked like he might have been sleeping. Kirigakure took the seat beside Okumura-sensei and Bon nearly laughed at how instantly irritated the younger twin looked.

Kamiki leaned back in her seat and propped her arm on the window seal. “So Kirigakure said she wanted to stop by the beach before we went back but apparently Mephisto over ruled her.”

Bon raised an eyebrow and regarded her properly. Everyone else was carrying on a buzz of conversation and it was weirdly loud. It was irritating.

“How do you find that shit out?” He settled back in his own seat and noted that her hair was perfectly split in her pigtails and her make up was flawless. They’d spent the morning helping clean up the main floor of his mother’s inn and caring for the injured. He knew she’d spent her morning tending to the garden. When did she have time to fix her appearance?

She shrugged her shoulder. “I can be quiet and people aren’t careful what they talk about.” She smirked at his disbelief. “Our teachers are loud or haven’t you noticed?” 

He snorted at that. They settled into a peaceful silence as the bus started down the road. He let himself get lost in the lull of the other’s conversation and tried not to focus too much on what Moriyama and Rin were discussing.

_You’re too old for lullabies._

What had his father meant by that? His entire life was devoted around becoming an aria and a dragoon. Recitation was a cornerstone of his identity. HIs fondest memories as a child were of that smoke filled room while his father recited.

Moriyama laughed obnoxiously loud and Bon found himself zoning back in. Rin was beaming and his tail was wagging dramatically through the air. His grip on the arm rest tightened a little before he forced himself to relax. 

“Teachers aren’t the only loud ones.” Kamiki muttered. He turned to comment and noticed she was eyeing Moriyama. He couldn’t decipher the meaning of the look but it made his own stomach twist a little.

“Alright!” Kirigakure stood up at the front of the bus (to Okumura-sensei’s obvious annoyance) and motioned to everyone in front of her. “We’re about a half hour out now. You will have fifteen minutes to drop by your dorms and ditch your stuff before we meet in Okumura-sensei’s classroom. We’ll give you your first assignment there.”

“What assignments?” Half the class (including Bon) asked immediately. Kirigakure rolled her eyes. 

“Rin has probably got less than three months to get his Exorcist license. Because of that we’re giving your group a crash course. Mephisto assigned ten exorcisms on campus to your class. You’ll be expected to have the first- three?” Okumura-sensei nodded his head in answer to her question. “Completed before students get back in two weeks.”

“Does everyone have to take the exam early now?” Rin fidgeted and looked uncomfortable. 

“I can’t say.”

“You _can’t say?”_ He spoke in unison with Kamiki while Miwa and Shima just gaped at Kirigakure.

“I don’t know, idiots.” She snapped. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’ve been a little busy this past week.” 

Shouldn’t defeating the Impure King give them some kind of credit towards their Exorcist license? 

“When will you have the information?” Miwa asked far more politely than the situation called for.

Kirigakure shrugged. “When we get back? I’ll bug Mephisto about it. In the mean time relax.”

Yeah. Like that was gonna happen.

* * *

They dumped their junk off in their dorms and jogged back to Okumura-sensei’s class room. It was weirdly relaxing to be back in True Cross Academy. He expected things to be crazy in these halls. It wasn’t right to have the craziness of True Cross manifest itself elsewhere. 

The Kyoto trio were the first to arrive. Kamiki was second with Moriyama trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Rin arrived almost immediately after them and looked _wretched_. Rin never looked particularly put together. His clothes were often skewed, his hair messy, and his face tired. Now though there was guilt clearly written on every inch of his body. He’d seen guilty Rin a lot but he’d only recognized it was guilt. 

No one got a chance to comment on it before an exhausted looking Okumura-sensei strolled into the room. The Cram Group had formed a semi circle in front of Okumura-sensei’s desk. Miwa and Shima were by the desk, with Bon leaning against Rin’s desk. Moriyama was standing with her hand on Okumura-sensei’s desk and Kamiki had her arms crossed by the younger girl’s side. Rin took the spot between Kamiki and Bon. His tail was wound around his left leg and his posture was tense. 

“I have the first task.” He dropped a pile of papers onto his desk and slumped back against the chalkboard. “It’s a ghost.”

“A ghost?” Moriyama squeaked. Bon didn’t understand why. They’d faced off the impure king. What ghost could live up to that?

(He kind of forgot it was just him and Rin in the miasma palace. He was the only one who saw Rin light up the night sky with power and determination. Confident in himself because of _Bon’s_ friendship.)

“The ghost is haunting the academy at night. Several students - all male - have spotted the specter.”

“Male?” Miwa quietly echoed. Okumura-sensei didn’t acknowledge him or stop talking.

“The ghost is a white specter which leads the faculty to believe we're dealing with a bride.”

“Do we know of any failed weddings at the academy?” Moriyama tentatively asked. 

Okumura-sensei glanced over at her with a confused frown. “Failed wedding?” Bon felt his lips twitch up at the irritated frown Miwa gave. Apparently Moriyama’s questions didn’t get ignored.

Moriyama fidgeted and Rin tensed at Bon’s side. He eyed him but didn’t comment. Rin noticed the stare and tried to smile. One of his fangs slipped over his top lip and it seemed to embarrass the blue-haired teen. He quickly averted his eyes back to his twin. Bon continued to watch for a moment longer before refocusing on Okumura-sensei.

“The ghost at the amusement park couldn’t move on because he’d never had a fun day at the amusement park.” Moriyama finally explained. “He was at peace once he had it. If the ghost is a bride, did her wedding get disrupted?”

Okumura-sensei’s gaze softened. “I’m not sure.” 

Bon decided it was time cut to the chase. “How much time do we have to exorcise the ghost?” 

Okumura-sensei leveled his blue eyes on him. It was so weird how different he was from Rin. “Dawn.”

Bon’s head to mouth filter short circuited. “What the fuck?”

Okumura-sensei shrugged. “Mephisto wants this one done quickly. Classes start soon and he wants at least three finished before that. This one is really irritating him for some reason. I think one of the regular students saw it or something.” 

“And if we don’t?” Kamiki demanded with a cock of her hip. 

Okumura-sensei’s glare turned on her. “I didn’t ask.” The statement was clear for what it was. There was no failing. 

Miwa adjusted his glasses and stepped forward. “Bon, find out what verses we’ll have need of. Shima, Okumura, stake out the known haunting spots and let us know immediately if you spot the ghost - do not engage it alone.” He leveled a stern look on Rin who nodded nervously. ”Kamiki and Moriyama, try and dress like boys. We have spare uniforms that should fit you. Maybe wear a hoodie to conceal your face. I’m sure Miss Kirigakure’s old Yamada hoodies would work. Moriyama, don’t forget to reload on your summoning strips. I’ll talk with the faculty and see if anyone knows anything about the spirit.” He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. “Text the group when you finish your tasks and meet up with either Shima or Okumura for searching duty.”

He’d never heard his friend take such initiative. Miwa was good at creating plans but it typically took the group being in danger before he acted up. Typically Bon had to take initiative.

The plan worked though. It hit each of their strengths and made the most use of time. He nodded his head and patted Miwa on the arm. “Sounds good.” 

Kamiki grabbed Moriyama’s arm and dragged her away with an annoyed huff. Miwa grabbed the stack of papers and glanced down at it before running out of the room. Shima pulled his K’rik out and rolled his neck.

“Where do you want to go, Okumura?”

Rin chewed on the edge of one of his finger nails. “I don’t know. Where's the ghost been appearing?”

Okumura-sensei glanced up at them with annoyance. “The courtyard and the gym.”

“I’ll take the courtyard. If I have to-” Rin abruptly cut himself off with a glance at Okumura-sensei. Unsurprisingly the younger twin was glaring. Bon pushed himself off the desk and grabbed Rin’s arm. 

“Come on, we don’t have any time to waste.” He led the way out of the room before Okumura-sensei couldn’t interrupt them. He didn’t particularly feel like hearing the strict boy getting on to his twin. They did not have the time for it. He also wasn’t down with anyone making one of his group upset. Family or not. 

“How many ghost verses do you know?” Shima asked as they walked down the hall. Rin was keeping pace but everything about his posture was subdued. 

“Depends on the ghost type. I know which book most of them are in, or which prayer is most effective, but it can vary by type.”

Shima smirked and gave his head a little shake. “I knew you’d know it.” 

He couldn’t help a little swell of pride at the praise. 

“Hey,” He looked over his shoulder at Rin who was worrying at his lip with his teeth. Blue eyes looked up at him and seemed to blink into awareness, “you good?”

“Yeah!” He was too loud and too eager. Shima’s brow wrinkled a little.

“You’ve got our numbers, right?”

Rin blinked and gave his head a slow shake. “Just yours. And Moriyama’s.” 

Irritation burned quick and hot in his stomach. He forced it down and stuck his hand out. “Give me your phone. I’ll put Neko and my info in.” Rin passed the phone (the model was at least three years old) to Bon and waited. He punched in the numbers and sent a quick text to himself. 

“Thanks.”

“Okay. Head on out to the courtyard so you can flame up if you need to and I’ll get my research. Shima, head to the gym and keep your eyes peeled. It shouldn’t be busy but try and stay hidden.” 

Rin nodded and took off down the hallway at a jog. Bon watched him go with a slight frown. 

“You okay?” 

He startled at Shima’s question and fumbled with his own phone. He hadn’t realized he was staring where Rin had disappeared. 

“Huh?”

“You okay? You’ve been off since the Impure King.” Shima shifted his weight as he spoke and studied Bon in a way that made the aria uncomfortable. He loved his friends but he hated it when they studied him. It made him feel like he was under a microscope and vulnerable. They knew too much about him. They could easily disassemble his walls and sometimes that was just scary. He wasn’t ready to talk about what was going on yet.

“It’s been a fucking month, man.” He shoved his phone in his pocket and took off towards the library. He’d grab a few books and meet up with the group.

* * *

Rin found the ghost first. They all ran to the courtyard and found Rin hiding behind a largish tree. He motioned for Bon to join the group already gathered. Kamiki and Moriyama were both wearing hoodies and the pants from the boy uniform. Miwa was crouched beside Rin with his prayer beads. Shima arrived a few seconds after Bon.

“I can’t really see anything from here.” Rin explained, “the ghost is over their moaning about flowers and lace.” He peeked around the tree before slumping against the bark again. 

Shima peeked around the tree. “Do we want to go as a group or split up?” 

“Split up. Bon and I should stay back for the arias. A tamer and a knight should go up and the other tamer and knight pair should stay between the two groups. That way they can aid whichever group needs more help.” Miwa drew three circles in the dirt as he spoke to indicate the groups. “Kamiki, go with Okumura. Shima, go with Moriyama.”

“Why-” Shima started but Miwa cut him off sharply.

“You’ll be distracted if you’re with Kamiki.”

It took less than two minutes for the plan to go to utter shit. The ghost wasn’t so much interested in a wedding as it was interested in the 'kiss the bride' part of the wedding. The ghost had decided that they couldn’t pass on until they got to kiss their true love. None of it made sense to Bon because if the ghost had once had a true love, they should want to kiss them. Instead the ghost seemed happy with the idea of kissing anyone.

To make matters much, much, worse, every feature of the ghost was stretched horribly in a mockery of their former self. The specter didn't look human at all, it was terrifying to look at and, mixed with the ruined bridal clothes, made his skin crawl. 

Rin, god help him, was closest to the ghost. The apparition immediately sprang at him and demanded a kiss. Rin, understandably, recoiled. Even from their distance he could see the immediate panic in the friendly blue eyes.

Bon shut his own eyes and focused on his mantras. He could hear Miwa chanting beside him steadily. The ghost raged louder.

“GIVE ME A KISS!” There was a shriek from Kamiki and the sound of a sword slashing through the air. Shima yelped and a clatter of feet followed. Rin made a gagging noise and Bon’s fingers tightened around the prayer beads. The putrid smell of the ghost hit him a moment later and he understood all to well why Rin had had that particular reaction. He had a demonic sense of smell so it had to be so much worse for him.

The ghost had backed Rin up against one of the rails and was looming over him with a sadistic grin and lips that were too large for their face and leaking some dark liquid. His heart pounded and he felt his breath hitch. A vision of Rin’s face when he’d pulled him out of that stupid bug swamp popped up in his memory. He could see Rin’s blue eyes all innocent and large as they stared up at him. His lips parted and his cheeks flushed. It was a mental image he came back to more often than not in the last week. One that made something flare in his chest with determination and want of something.

“JUST ONE KISS!” The ghost bellowed. A twisty, uncomfortable feeling squirmed up from Bon's gut. He wanted to drop the mantras and run after this stupid ghost. He wanted to tear them away from Rin and he wasn't sure why it was such a forceful feeling.

For some god forsaken reason, that was when Bon remembered that Rin hadn’t taken a drink during Never Have I Ever.

Bon was not about to let his friend lose his first kiss to a fucking ghost who couldn't understand what 'no' meant.

“Okumura!” He shouted at the end of his mantras. His eyes sprang open to see the halfling jumping through the air as Mike and Uke lunged after the ghost. The ghost was clearly hell bent on kissing the half-demon. 

Rin’s head twisted to look at him. There were hints of flame flickering around his form and it made Bon’s chest tighten. He found his breath hitching but he pushed forward. “The ghost is a gas! Your sword will just separate the gas.”

The halfling ducked out of the way of a ghostly hand and swung his sheathed sword at the limb. “Is the gas flammable?”

“HOW DARE YOU!”

“Don’t know!” He started on the next prayer as Miwa finished his own to no effect. Shit. They were nearly out. 

Shima and Moriyama were both doing their level best to distract the ghost as they continued to pursue Rin with dogged determination.

“WHY WON’T YOU KISS ME?” The ghost caught hold of Rin’s tail - the halfling howled with pain - and jerked him back.

“I don’t kiss on the first date!” Rin hissed out. His tail wound itself around his chest protectively. 

“I’m out of prayers.” Miwa mumbled. He straightened from his kneeling position and looked around for something else to do. 

“Harasou gyati, bouji souka.” Nothing happened as he finished his own prayer. Well… Shit. “Time to distract.”

“Shima! Aid Okumura!”

“What about yo-” Their pink-haired friend was cut short as the ghost rounded on him. 

“JUST A KISS!”

Shima paled and took a step back. Moriyama squeaked and started rambling something to her greenman. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Rin dove in front of the ghost and blocked them from his two friends. “We’re not feeling it!”

“HOW DARE YOU!” The ghost bellowed. Bon got his first clear look at the spirits face and found himself recoiling. Every feature was hideously over exaggerated and looked utterly insane. It felt as if the ghost was made up of rage and regret put in a nearly human form. The ghost's lips were moving towards Rin and the spirit's eyes burned with malice.

“Hold up!” Kamiki snarled the words from behind the ghost and Rin. She ripped her hood back and revealed her face and long hair. That distracted the ghost just long enough for everyone to take a step back. Miwa jogged over to Shima and started to chant something. The K’rik lit with fire and started to grow brighter. Bon went up to Rin’s side.

“You okay?” He panted. 

Rin gave him a panicked look. “I know Shiemi said we need to put the ghost at peace or whatever but I really don’t want to kiss them.”

He let himself pat the half-demon on the shoulder quickly. It was warm but not painful. Rin’s fire never seemed to be painful. Even when he’d freaked out during their fight and Rin had broken through his protective shield, his fire hadn’t been painful.

“If anyone has to give them a kiss, I say we make Shima do it.” Bon offered. He brought his hands together (he couldn’t help but notice Rin watching his hands) and started a focusing mantra to aid Uke and Mike. He could help in that way at least while he tried to figure out a weakness for this spirit. 

“No fair!” Shima called from in front of them. He swung out with the K’rik and almost hit the ghost. Nee was producing a ludicrous amount of flowers out of his chest. He had a feeling if they could get the ghost to look they would be distracted by them.

“Tch!” A new voice joined from behind them. It was vaguely familiar but not enough that Bon didn’t tense up and wish for a gun. Rin moved closer to his side and blocked him from the ghosts view when he turned to see who was coming. It made his heart do strange things to notice Rin moving to protect him.

“Useless brats!” Takara walked up to their group and raised his puppet. Bon’s eyes bulged when he realized that the teen was calling _them_ useless. 

And then there was a huge doll appearing in front of them and the fight was suddenly over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're officially beginning my weird mash up of canon manga and original story. I haven't decided all of the parts/characters I'm keeping from the manga but I have a decent idea of the full story. 
> 
> Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen :)


	5. Chapter 5

“I cannot believe we just got bailed out by Takara.” Shima huffed as he slumped into a chair. Bon dropped his bag beside him and dropped into his own chair. The rest of the Cram group, minus Moriyama and Takara, joined them at the table. Moriyama had to help her mother in their shop in the morning so she’d returned home. Takara had ditched during the debriefing when no one was looking.

Rin dropped his bag next to Bon and continued towards the kitchen. “What do you guys want?”

It was nearly 1am and none of them had eaten since lunch. They’d had a debriefing with Okumura-sensei that had carried on way too long and now they were hungry, tired, and cranky. 

Miwa was the first to reply to Rin. “Do you have soba?” 

The blue haired teen grinned and nodded. “Yep! Cold or hot?”

“Hot.” Bon grunted. He dropped his head on his arms and tried not to growl. They were saved by Takara who called them useless. The world had turned upside down and nothing made sense anymore. “Do you need help?”

“Nah, man, I’m good.” He glanced up to see Rin eyeing them all with distrust. Apparently he didn’t think they’d be of any use in his kitchen. Rude. Probably accurate though. The halfling did slide up the separator between the dining hall and the kitchen though so they could continue to chat.

“The next item on the list is another ghost.” Miwa muttered as he shuffled through the papers he’d snatched off Okumura-sensei’s desk. 

“Of course it is. Probably the one that hangs out in the bathrooms.” Kamiki replied with an exasperated sigh. 

“There’s a ghost in the bathroom?” Miwa parroted.

Kamiki slouched in her chair and propped her hand on her chin. She had a bruise on her cheek from where she’d fallen against a railing in their earlier fight. Shima had a weird purple spot on his forearm where the ghost had almost caught him. Moriyama had treated it with some sort of gray flower that stank.

He could hear rattling in the kitchen and the sound of water filling a pot. 

“It’s a girls restroom on the third floor. Something happened during the last week of classes and a few girls in the regular school were frightened.”

Bon side eyed Rin in the kitchen. The teenager was stirring something and every line of his body was tense. 

He pushed himself up from the table and rolled his neck. “I’m going to get a drink. Anyone else want one?”

No one heard his question which is what he had been banking on. The boys were too caught up in a ghost they hadn’t heard about and Kamiki was enjoying the fact that she was the only one with information.

The kitchen was impeccably clean which surprised him. Rin had a pot of noodles already boiling and was adding ingredients to a pot of broth. He glanced up at Bon and smiled stiffly. 

“Everything okay, man?” Bon asked as he leaned against the counter by the stove. He crossed his arms over his chest and peered over at Rin curiously. He couldn’t quite figure out why the boy would be so tense. 

Rin stirred the pot aggressively. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Bon shrugged. “You tell me.” He stood still and forced himself to mentally recite 3rd John. If he waited long enough, Rin would-

“I, uh, wasn’t much help tonight.”

-break.

“Come again?”

Rin glared up at Bon from under his bangs. “You heard me.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t too busy reciting pointless prayers to notice that the ghost never got to me or Konekomaru.” He glared at the opposite wall and tried to fight down the anger in his stomach. They’d all been pointless. Rin had managed to keep the ghost at bay but nothing anyone else did seemed to have any sort of an effect. They’d had to be bailed out on their first assignment. It was like they were newbies again. They’d defeated the Impure King for crying out loud and now they’d all gotten their asses handed to them by a kiss-obsessed ghost. 

“They weren’t pointless. ‘S not your fault you didn’t have time to study.” Rin mumbled the words as he added some green spice to the broth. His tail flitted through the air nervously. Bon felt the urge to grab the tail and still it. It made him nervous to see Rin so obviously uneasy.

“Not yours either. Mephisto’s got something up his ass and decided we needed to have some stupid deadline.”

And _oh._ That was it, wasn’t it? It was obvious in the way Rin’s shoulders stiffened and his tail shot straight up. Bon was an idiot for not seeing it before. With everything he knew about Rin, how could he have not realized the idiot was feeling guilty?

“You know,” he sighed and tried not to sound irritated, “it isn’t your fault that Mephisto is an ass and gave us these stupid tasks and shitty deadlines.”

"We both know that isn’t true.” Rin returned quietly. He poked at the noodles with his spoon and seemed satisfied with whatever he saw. “I lost my cool and -”

“I lost my cool.” He growled and shit, he hadn’t meant to sound so mean. Rin flinched and jerked the pot off the stove. He carried it to the sink where he’d already set up a strainer. “I’m the one who wouldn’t listen.”

“I’m the one who lit up like an idiot.” Rin snapped back. His eyes were bright and too large and Bon couldn’t have looked away from them if he wanted to. “I pulled all of you into my shit and now you might even have to pass the stupid test early!”

“That isn’t your fault, you dumbass!” He glared down at the half-demon and felt a mixture of anger and excitement turning in his gut. There was something thrilling about fighting with Rin. The blue-haired teen never backed down and gave as good as he got. He didn’t always fall for Bon’s bull shit and would even call him out on it. He was the one who had told Bon to stand up for his dreams. Bon wasn’t going to just let him fall into a depression because everyone in the order of the True Cross was determined to play them. “Yeah you might have lost your temper but you didn’t hurt anyone! Damn it, you fought the fucking Impure King even after the Grigori sentenced you to death!”

God, it pissed him off! It wasn’t Rin’s fault who his parents were! Where did the Grigori get off killing Rin when they let Mephisto practically run the place? Or all the other half demons? They could summon and work with demons but one teenager finds out his dad is a bastard and suddenly he’s got to die?

Rin turned away and Bon’s hand was reaching out for the halfling’s shoulder before he could stop it. He turned Rin back around (he was so _warm_ ) and was shocked by the fire in those blue eyes. 

“I pulled -”

“No.” He snarled and got close to Rin. He was being too forceful and he’d lost any cool he’d managed to maintain. He needed to eat and sleep. “You didn’t do shit except help. Drop the guilt, Rin!”

Rin’s eyes widened and blinked up at Bon in mild shock. Why did he-

_Shit._

Rin. He’d called him Rin. Wow. He’d thought that name a lot in the last week. He hadn’t even realized he’d stopped calling him Okumura in his head. Shit. How did he fix that?

“You can’t really think this is your fault.” Shima spoke casually and made both Bon and Rin startle. They hadn’t heard the rest of the group come over to the kitchen. Come to think of it, they were being loud. Quiet wasn’t really Bon’s style. 

Kamiki exhaled noisily. “We’re all being used. We don’t know why but Mephisto has bigger plans for us.” She noticed Miwa and Shima looking at her skeptically and rolled her eyes. “Honestly, don’t any of you _listen?”_

Bon realized he was still clutching Rin’s shirt. He released the halfling and took a little step back. Rin’s eyes turned back on him. They were uncertain and… Shit. He couldn’t read them. 

“We’re all in this together. We’re a team. None of us are any more or less responsible for this mess.” He tried to keep his voice quiet and calm and felt mostly successful. Rin dropped his gaze to the floor and nodded his head. His shoulders weren’t quite as tense as he turned back to the stove. He pulled the broth off the stove and motioned towards a cabinet. 

“Can you grab some bowls?”

Bon nodded and pulled out enough bowls for everyone. They grabbed a few drinks from the fridge and went back to their table. 

“So, what else is on that list?” Shima asked once they were all seated. Bon took a bite of the soba and felt his own body relax. Rin was a hell of a cook. (Ha.)

Miwa frowned at the list while the others ate their noodles. “Uh, ghosts, a statue, a portrait, a phantom train, a cabinet, a garden…” He trailed off abruptly and looked up at Shima with a poorly hidden smile.

“What?” Shima instantly asked. Bon found himself grinning into his noodles. 

“Bugs.”

“Nope.” Shima shook his head and sat back in his chair. “No. Not again. The forest was enough.”

“What?” Kamiki asked around a mouthful of noodles. “The Chuchi? They weren’t that bad.”

“Chuchi?” Shima squeaked. His cheeks flushed and Rin snorted. 

“She wasn’t there, Shima.” Miwa reminded quietly.

“Oh god, that’s right.” Shima took a swig of his juice like it was alcohol. “You don’t know about the bug swamp or that giant thing sealed in the bridge.”

“Pretty sure it’s no longer sealed in that bridge.” Rin pointed out. He flashed a toothy smile that made Bon’s stomach flip. His lip got caught on one of his bottom fangs and Bon couldn’t look away.

“Dude, why?” Shima slumped in his chair and covered his face with one hand. “Now I’m gonna have nightmares.”

“Would’ve thought the ghost would have caused that.” Kamiki mused into her noodles. 

Shima wrinkled his nose. “Ew. Not while I’m eating.”

Rin snorted and slurped a few noodles. Bon managed to blink and look back at his own meal. He hastily swallowed a few mouthfuls. 

“I can’t believe that ghost was just floating around campus.” Miwa muttered. 

“At least it didn’t go after you.” Rin shuddered dramatically and his tail even shivered. Cute.

What?

“What, you don’t want a smoochie?” Shima laughed. “I’m not into… whatever was going on with all of that.” He frowned into his noodles. "Do they always look so... not human?"

Kamiki raised a cocky eyebrow. “I didn’t know you had standards.”

Miwa snorted ungracefully into his soba and tried to look like he hadn’t. Bon eyed him to let him know he caught it.

Shima pointed his chopsticks at Kamiki. “I didn’t see you puckering up either, Kamiki.” 

“Moriyama was the one that wanted them at peace.” She pointed out. “And I don’t think a kiss would have done it. Besides, that ghost was only interested in Okumura.”

Shima noisily slurped his noodles. “Apparently the flames did it for them.”

Bon shrugged and tried not to squirm. He felt uncomfortable with this entire conversation. 

“It’s that mysteek about me.” Rin snorted.

Bon shook his head and tried to squash down the fondness he could feel. “Close enough.” 

The conversation turned back to tomorrow and the bathroom ghost before drifting onto the upcoming semester. They finished their soba and finally called it quits when the hall clock struck three. They didn’t have an early morning but they would be expected up and about by noon.

They made it back to their shared dorm and did their standard preparations. Bon fell into his bed and groaned into his pillow. 

“Hey.” His bed dipped down under Shima’s weight. A second later and the other corner sunk as well.

“What?” He grumbled into his pillow.

Miwa sighed in irritation. “What’s up with you and Okumura?”

It was only because of his exhaustion that he managed not to shoot up right at the unexpected question. His body did tense. He exhaled slowly and told himself not to speak. He tilted his head a little and saw his friends staring down at him. He grunted in response. 

Shima leaned forward and squinted at him. “Seriously, man, you’ve been acting weird around him. Are you mad?” 

“I’m tired.” He turned his face back into his pillow and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what he was if he was honest. 

“We’re all tired.” Miwa pointed out.

“So go to fucking sleep.”

“Was it the Impure King?” Shima pestered.

“Or your father?” Miwa added. 

Bon groaned and rolled over. “It’s nothing ‘cause I’m not mad.” He was mad but not at Okumura. 

“Then what is it?” Miwa pressed. He’d taken his glasses off at some point and Bon hated that. Miwa looked young and innocent without his glasses. Bon had always had a harder time denying his friend when he looked like that. And damn it, Shima’s eyes had gone large and worried as well and these morons knew him too well. He snapped his eyes shut before he blabbed anything.

“I don’t know, ‘kay?”

Shima’s voice was almost hesitant. “It is Okumura then?” 

“Fucking-I don’t know!” 

“Woah!” Shima stood up and raised his hands placatingly. Miwa didn’t move. He’d never been frightened by Bon’s outbursts. It was three in the morning! Why wouldn’t they just go to sleep?

“You mentioned his flames.” Miwa murmured quietly to himself. A rush of panic flared in Bon’s gut when his friend’s eyes turned on him searchingly. “You said you were confused?”

“Huh?” Shima butt in. Bon’s heart started to race. Miwa was brilliant and -why was he scared? He didn’t understand. He didn’t _understand._

“In Kyoto. Bon wanted to talk about something. He mentioned Okumura’s flames and said he was confused about something.”

“Hmm.” Shima looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Bon spotted the exact moment his pink-haired friend put something together. His eyes sprang ridiculously wide and his mouth popped open. “Oh!” He squeaked. His right hand shot at Bon and started pointing with abandon. “Oh!”

“Oh what?”

“You called him _Rin!_ ”

“I was in an argument and that dumbass made me mad.” He turned to his side and grabbed his pillow. He didn’t know what Shima thought and something told him he didn’t want to know. “Go to sleep and leave me alone.”

“Bon-”

“No!” He put his pillow over his head and growled menacingly. Miwa got off his bed and the room was silent for a moment. 

“Dude,” Shima’s voice was subdued and coming from further away. “We’ll talk later. Good night.” Miwa mumbled something Bon couldn’t hear and Shima’s reply was nothing but a few quiet hisses that Bon couldn’t even begin to decipher. His heart thumped hard and it felt like it was in his throat. 

He wanted to cry for some reason. He blamed it on the exhaustion and stress and forced his eyes shut.

* * *

Bon believed he had more will power than anyone else in his class. He was up by nine the next morning and snuck out of his room before either of his friends were awake.

He went for a mile run and then went to the library. He surrounded himself with books on spirits and promised himself he’d read every one of them. He set an alarm on his phone and selected an album to listen to while he studied. He then proceeded to lose himself in the words. He scribbled a few notes about anything that sounded useful. 

He was tapping his pen to the music he had playing when he felt something drop into the seat next to him. He jerked one of his earbuds loose and turned to see who had invaded his space. He was greeted with bright blue eyes and a wagging tail. 

“I take it you already ran?” Rin glanced at him and snorted when he saw the pile of notes. “How long have you even been up?”

Ran? What-oh. Right. Bon blinked in surprise and nodded his head. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was eleven. He was surprised Rin remembered that he liked to run. Though, it had only been a week or so ago that they’d talked about it. 

Bon shrugged and answered the question before the silence got awkward. “I’ve been up since eight.” Rin nodded like that was what he expected.

“Getting ready for the bathroom ghost? Think it’ll be an Aka Manto? Father Fujimoto scared me with that story when I was a kid.”

Bon shrugged and straightened his notes. He marked his spot with a loose leaf of note paper and flipped it shut. 

Rin motioned towards Bon’s phone. “Are you listening to the GazettE?” He nodded his head and paused the song. “Cool!” Rin gushed. “I was _so_ close to getting to see them in concert when I was younger. It was going to be my first concert.” He frowned and his tail twitched a little. “I couldn’t save up the money for them.”

“So you like rock?”

Rin nodded eagerly and it made his bangs fall into his eyes. He wasn’t wearing the hair clip Bon had given him. He liked the way Rin’s hair hung naturally but he preferred seeing his eyes.

He found himself speaking without really thinking. “You know, Kinzo’s in a band. He has concerts sometimes and Shima typically gets them for free or at least cheap.” 

“What?!” Rin jumped up and grabbed Bon’s shoulders. “Are you serious? How did we never hear him play?”

Rin’s hands were so warm and Bon absolutely could not let himself get distracted by them. “I don’t know. Probably because of the Impure King? Or maybe the miasma.” He smirked at the sheepish look Rin sent him. “I’ll have Shima let me know the next time he’s playing. Maybe we can get tickets.”

Rin’s eyes widened. “For real? Man, I’ve always wanted to go to a concert! That’d be so cool!” His eyes were so big and eager and his grin covered half his face. His fangs were showing and there were wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. Bon found himself stuck staring. He wasn’t certain what his expression was doing but it felt like he was leaning closer to Rin as his heart fluttered in his chest. 

Bon’s alarm went off and both boys jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

They were duped into spending the entire day going over basic drills. Apparently Okumura-sensei had observed their less than stellar performance the night before. They had more exercise, target practice, demon identification, herb harvesting, and even first aid training. There wasn’t any time to study up on ghosts. 

Bon fell into his bed that night and promptly conked out. He woke up at six thirty and tended to his morning routine. When he went outside to go on his morning run at seven he wasn’t alone. Rin was standing outside with sweatpants, a tank top, and his hair clipped back with _Bon's_ clip.

Bon blinked in shock as Rin grinned at him. He wasn’t prepared to see the teen so early.

“Can I join you for your run?” The teen’s tail wagged through the air as he spoke.

“Sure?” 

“Great!”

They started his morning route and didn’t speak for all of thirty seconds. He normally listened to music on his run but he couldn’t bring himself to pull out his headphones. It felt like it would be rude. Besides, he liked Rin's company.

And Rin was nothing if not chatty. The halfling talked about a weird dream he had, he mentioned that he wanted to learn how to make some American food Bon had never heard of, and he commented on any unusual thing they saw. It was often nonsensical but it made him laugh.

It was another day of mostly training with little free time. He tried to shove studying in when he could. Rin showed up again the next morning. And the morning after that. It was going to be a thing.

The routine changed on saturday. Rin didn't immediately start talking as they ran and Bon wasn't sure what to make of the sudden silence. He didn't understand himself well enough to know why he felt so uncomfortable with it when he was used to running in mostly silence anyway. He put it on the fact that he could tell Rin was a little uncomfortable. (He wasn't sure _why_ he noticed Rin's discomfort. He was just holding himself strangely.)

On the start of the second lap Rin spoke. “I, uh, got a letter this morning.” 

“Hmm?” He glanced over but kept his pace. Rin was worrying his bottom lip. It got caught on his fang and if he kept chewing it Bon knew he’d cut it.

“Mephisto wants to have dinner with me tonight.”

“That sounds horrible.” He blurted out without thinking. Rin released his lip and gave a shaky grin. “God, I wonder what he even eats.”

“Right?” Rin laughed a little. “I think he wants to talk about the execution.”

Bon stumbled and righted himself. Rin reached out to steady him and left his hand on Bon’s arm for a few steps. 

_Execution._ He'd been doing a pretty good job of pretending that wasn't going to happen.

“And?” 

“I don’t know.” Ron inhaled sharply and the pace picked up a little. “I’m tired of not knowing. I doubt he’ll tell me anything.” 

“You think he’s upset we didn’t get to that second ghost yet?” 

“Is it bad if I don’t really care?” Rin inquired quietly. His eyes were on the sidewalk ahead of them so Bon didn’t bother to suppress his grin. 

“Fuck no.” He practically crowed the words. Rin’s gazed snapped over to him as the rhythm of their steps echoed around them. “It’s about time you stopped caring about that demon.”

“Demon?!” Rin came to an abrupt stop and looked as though Bon had just dunked him in holy water. He figured there were one of two reasons for that look. 1) He didn’t know the obvious fact that Mephisto was a high level demon. 2) He thought Bon was using the word Demon as an insult. Which, while Bon could acknowledge he wasn’t always the nicest, he wasn’t enough of a jerk to use part of his friends identity as an insult. 

Bon stopped and raised an eyebrow at the blue eyed teen. “Yeah. Did you not know?”

Rin scowled.”No I didn’t know. Why’s he so high up in the Grigori then?”

Bon shook his head and jogged in place. “Now you get why we’re all pissed about this?” Rin’s mouth popped open in a perfect little ‘O’ that showed a hint of his fangs. “No one’s really sure why he has so much influence or what level of demon he is. Least no one outside of the higher ups.” 

Rin started to run again. The pace picked up faster than it had been. He had a feeling Rin could run laps around him if he wanted to. The teen probably had no ideas of what his limits were. It wasn’t like anyone had bothered to talk to him about it. Bon didn’t know the full story of what happened to Rin but he got the feeling the teen had only known about his true identity for the last year or so. It felt like someone had been plotting something with Rin. Bon just didn’t have enough puzzle pieces to figure out who or what.

“You going to dinner?”

“I don’t see as I got a choice.” Rin growled. He sped up and Bon trailed after him. His feet pounded the pavement and he could start to feel a burn in his lungs. 

“Well then we better catch that ghost this afternoon.” He panted the words out as he sped up to keep pace with Rin. 

“Do you know what was third on that list?” Rin asked over his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed Bon was in a full run. He slowed his pace down a little. Bon rolled his eyes and kept up the previous pace. Rin sped up again and grinned cockily. They both picked up speed until they were dashing at top speed. Bon’s legs and lungs burned as they ran. He wanted to laugh but he didn’t have the air to spare. He let his lips spread in a ridiculous grin instead as he dashed down the sidewalk with Rin.

It was fun and defiant. It felt like they were free and young and not caught in an impossible war for a few moments. Just two teens enjoying the morning and a competition.

They probably would have kept going until one of them injured themselves if Rin’s phone hadn’t abruptly rang. It was from Okumura-sensei who wanted to know why his brother wasn’t in their shared dorm. Bon felt a swell of fondness at the immediate eyeroll Rin gave while he listened to his brother rant. 

* * *

“We have an hour before we have to meet to destroy that ghost and we are going to talk, Bon.” Shima declared as he dropped his bento box next to Bon. He plopped down beside him on the fountain he was eating at while Miwa took his other side.

“What about?” He asked and then promptly realized it was probably about the other night. He stuffed his face with rice in the hopes of delaying the conversation. Neither of his friends looked particularly impressed.

“We know you-”

“Shima,” Miwa cut in before his pink-haired friend could continue. Shima rolled his eyes.

“What? We both know it.”

Miwa sighed in a long suffering manner. Bon stuffed some more rice into his mouth. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he had no idea why. 

“Yes, Shima, however we agreed on tact.” Miwa leveled a surprisingly effective glare at Shima before looking back at Bon with a slightly subdued air. “Bon, we want to ask you some questions and we know they’ll upset you. We’re sorry and we’re doing it because we care.”

Bon swallowed thickly. He wasn’t hungry now. He kinda felt sick. This wasn’t going to be good.

“You are aware that you’ve been acting strangely around Okumura? And spending a lot of time with him?” 

Bon made a show of rolling his eyes. “This again?”

“Dude, we know.” Shima huffed. Bon and Miwa ignored him.

“There isn’t a delicate way of asking this.” Miwa said a little despondently before he seemed to gather his courage. “Do you like him?”

Bon shrugged and scooped another mouthful of rice. “Sure. We’re friends.”

Miwa shook his head. “Ryuuji, I’m asking if you have a crush.”

Bon was grateful he’d swallowed his rice because he might have choked to death otherwise. The use of his first name had made him pay attention - they never used his first name out of a weird deference he’d never been able to break- but the next words made his heart stop. He spluttered and coughed to clear his throat.

“A crush?”

Shima nodded his head. He was eyeing Bon like he expected him to explode at any moment. Bon’s brain was too busy imploding for him to have a temper tantrum.

It made a weird sort of sense. It just… didn’t at the same time. Bon didn’t get crushes. He never had before anyway. He was fairly popular in this school and had been pursued by members of both sexes albeit the males had mostly been subtle. He’d never looked twice at any of them and certainly had never experienced any romantic feelings. Was that what was going on now?

With _Rin?_

He'd had a few stray thoughts that it might be attraction but a crush? It seemed so damning.

God, he would pick the son of Satan to crush on, wouldn’t he? Go big or go home, huh? Wow, his ancestors must be rolling around in their graves. From what he knew of his grandfather the man would be livid. Serves him right. From what he knew of his grandfather, Bon didn’t like the man.

Shit.

“Ryuuji?” Shima poked his arm and quickly drew his hand back when Bon blinked at him. 

“Fuck.” He said by way of answer. This was terrible if it was true. He couldn’t crush on Rin (he wasn’t convinced that was what was happening. It couldn’t be.) because Rin liked Moriyama. Rin was straight. Rin was messed up about simply accepting Bon’s friendship. He didn’t need something like pinning in the mix. Rin would probably just think he’d pursued friendship in want of something more. The kid was paranoid as hell. 

God. What was he supposed to do?

Miwa leaned forward a little. “Erm, are you alright?”

“No, I’m fucking not. I don’t get crushes.”

Shima shrugged like that didn’t matter. “Had to happen sometime.” 

Miwa’s eyebrows furrowed. “Never?” Bon sent a glare his way. “Okay, that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. Most people have crushes.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Okumura is straight and likes Moriyama.”

Shima shrugged. “Moriyama is obsessed with Okumura sensei so what’s the big deal?”

Bon turned his glare to the pink haired idiot he called a friend. “Rin is _straight._ ” He spoke slowly and emphasised the word as much as he could. Anger was stirring in his chest but he shoved it down. He needed to be patient. He had no idea what to do with any of this and it would be a terrible time to alienate his friends. He could be embarrassed and angry later after he had gotten advice.

Shima raised an eyebrow. “Since when?”

Bon’s mouth popped open. “What the hell?”

“Okumura’s not straight. He’s bi.” Shima supplied around a mouthful of tuna. He noticed whatever shocked expression Bon’s face was doing and continued. “How’d you not know that? Did you miss how much he ogled Shishamo?” 

Shishamo?! 

Shima didn’t notice Bon’s mind exploding so he kept on talking. “Though I guess it makes sense. You two weren’t exactly talking at that point.” He snorted out a small laugh. “Drunk Okumura is very enlightening.”

Bon went about snapping the lid back on his bento box. He wasn’t going to eat it now. He felt sick and anxious.

“This is all very interesting,” He finally managed, “but it doesn’t change the fact that Okumura likes Moriyama. I’m going to go and grab my books. I’ll meet you two at the girls dorm.”

* * *

Of fucking course they would split up and of fucking course his backstabbing friends would put him in Okumura’s group.

They’d taken Moriyama in their own group so he could maybe forgive them. That put him with Kamiki as well so… Yeah, it was going to be a weird group. 

They were sent to the bathroom and left alone to wait for it to appear. Unsurprisingly Okumura sensei was watching the group Moriyama was in which meant they had Kirigakure supervising them. She was flipping through her phone with a fantastically bored expression. 

“Have you ever seen the ghost?” Rin asked randomly while they were doing another check through the stalls. Still empty.

Bon settled in the back corner by the sinks and crossed his arms. Kamiki had perched herself on the sinks while Kirigakure was sitting by the door. Rin waited a second and then leaned next to Bon. Their arms barely touched and Bon didn’t think he had ever been so aware of such a small amount of contact. 

He was in so much trouble. Why now? Why couldn’t this shit have started after the Exorcist Exam?

“Nope.” Kamiki said in her signature bored tone. It took him a moment to realize she was answering Rin’s question. “As far as I know only two girls saw it.” She swung her legs against the sink and it was probably the most girlish, teenagerish thing he’d ever actually seen her do.

“Yuki just said the ghost appeared.” Kirigakure offered after a long moment. She clambered to her feet and cocked her hip. “They’re in the bathroom on the other side of that wall so get ready.” She pointed a finger at Rin and gave a surprisingly stern glare. “Do _not_ flame up.”

Rin nodded his head and glanced at Bon. He shrugged and directed his attention to the wall. Rin hadn’t made any attempt to move yet and Bon certainly wasn’t going to. He was doing a spectacular job of not thinking about his earlier conversation with Shima and Miwa and moving would be weird. Right? (He was repeating every warding mantra he knew to stop from thinking.)

A piercing shriek that Bon recognized as Shima’s filled the room. All four occupants jerked as there was a deafening crash and the sound of something exploding on the other side of the wall.

“What the hell?” Kirigakure grumbled as she pushed herself up. “What are they doin-” she cut herself off as something tall, pale, and black, drifted through the wall to their right. It was only a few feet away from Rin and it was… ugly. There was no getting around it. It was sort of feminie in shape except it was too tall and gangly with _long_ black hair. It trailed behind her and draped over her eyes so that she was peering through the thick locks. Her eyes weren’t on the same level either and they were heavily dilated. Bon would take the kissing ghost over that any day.

They moved into positions smoothly and Bon let himself feel a moment of pride. Stupidly. 

It never failed to surprise him how quickly things could go to shit. He always expected that they’d go in, defeat the thing, and just… be done. That the plan would work and they wouldn’t have to panic. The demon/ghost/whatever would act like the texts said it would and they’d be victorious.

Instead Mike and Uke were back talking Kamiki like _always_ and refusing to do shit. The woman thing had disarmed Rin with her _hair_ and tied him up with it. Bon was trying to finish his recitations but all he could manage was a stupid warding mantra as she shot her weird ass hair at his face. His ward held and she was forced to withdraw. Kamiki yelled something at her familiars and started the motions to do a witch defeating spell. 

Bon looked away from Rin for half a second and that was all the time it took. The spirit released a cackling laugh and her hair was flying everywhere. Bon switched mantras as Mike and Uke sprang into action. 

Rin laughed and Bon’s blood curdled at the unnatural sound. The blue-eyed teen turned on Bon and grinned viciously. His fangs were bared and his ears seemed longer. His eyes were blazing with malice. Bon had never seen that expression on the halfling before. Not when he was fighting Amamon, not even when he was fighting the Impure King. It was wrong and directed at Bon. 

“Look at you,” Rin hissed. His voice was too high and wild. Rin’s voice wasn’t deep by any means but it didn’t grate his ears to hear it. “Trying so hard to be a punk. Who do you think is going to notice you?” He tilted his head and the grin widened. He was free of the restraining hair and took a step towards Bon. “You’re just a poor monk. You’ve got nothing on the others. All you do is study. You're so forgettable." Bon’s eyes widened as he realized what had happened. 

Rin had just got himself possessed. 

The utter rage that flooded his body was surprising. He always got pissed when his friends were in danger or hurt but this was a new level. This was like when he’d seen Miwa and Shima tossed aside by Amamon. This was bone deep rage. How dare this spirit put herself in Rin. How dare she steal his self awareness and make him do what she wanted. Rin spent most of his life being manipulated by other people while Bon couldn’t do anything to help. He’d be damned before he let this stand.

“Dumbass.” He growled with utter vitriol. Mike and Uke dived for the main ghost while Bon refocused his attention on Rin. He kept up his protective mantra while he moved his fingers in the earth spirit sign. He’d have to pause his own ward for a moment but he was confident in his ability to speak fast. 

“Tayata Om Bekanze Bekanze Maha Bekanze Radza Samudgate Soha!”

The blue-haired teen snarled and jerked back as Bon shoved his right hand forward in a slicing motion. Forget fatal verses he was knocking this spirit bitch out of his halfling. Rin would be free again. Then they’d destroy this thing together. 

“If thy heart should falter, neither see nor hear nor speak, master thyself and obey etiquette to live in virtue!” He felt a spark of power shoot through his body and watched as Rin reeled backwards. He squashed his alarm and focused on funneling the power. The teen dropped to his knees and coughed violently. Something black spilled from his mouth and onto the floor. His demonically stretched features started to shift back to normal. 

Bon inhaled sharply and took on a defensive stance again. Mike landed a bite on the head ghost and Bon redirected his attention to it. He put himself between Rin and the spirit and started up a mantra to strengthen the two Inari familiars. They grew brighter as he chanted and they started to dart around faster than Bon could see. There was an ungodly shriek and then the spirit was just gone.

“Way to go!” Kirigakure cheered from the door. She had drawn her sword at some point. Bon could hear Rin standing up behind him and he felt something twist in his gut that was unpleasant. It was fear and anxiety and anger and.... stuff.

“You have _got_ to learn some basic warding mantras!” Bon growled as he rounded on Rin. The halfling jumped in surprise which he quickly masked with irritation.

“Hey, I think I did-”

“You got _possessed_!” He snarled. He extended to his full height and towered over Rin with his extra two inches.

“I, er,” Rin’s cheeks were turning pink as Bon glared and it was too much. This idiot was going to die because no one had taught him anything. How were they supposed to pass a certification exam in three months? It was too much to ask anyone to look at those ludicrously blue eyes and not feel anger at the unfairness of it all.

*“Naumaku san mandra bazaradan kan.” Bon growled. He grabbed Rin’s hands and forced the middle two together while he put his pointer and pinky fingers straight into the seal of the Immovable One. “Use this hand motion and memorize that chant!”

Rin was staring at him in wide eyed surprise. His expression had smoothed out from irritation to something that made Bon remember the bug swamp. It was innocent and surprised and made Bon want to do something to him. Either shake him for being surprised that people cared about him or…

Nope. Not going down that thought path. 

He abruptly released his hold on Rin’s (warm) hands. “You too, Kamiki!” He snapped. The teen raised her unique eyebrow and tilted her head enough to make him feel stupid. She had the look down to an art form. 

“Repeat it back to me, both of you!” Rin jumped and promptly put his hands together like Bon had showed him. Kamiki rolled her eyes but followed along. 

"Namuka san mandre bazaradon ken.” Rin stuttered. Bon shook his head and repeated the mantra. Kamiki got it right and Rin tried again. He only messed up one word that time. Bon repeated it one more time and Rin got it right.

“Good. Now if that fails you’ll need to do the symbol of the sword,” he put his hand in the proper shape, “and focus your will as you repeat the mantra.” He shook his head and dropped his head into his hand. He was tired. “If we have to fight more ghosts you’re going to need this. I can write the mantra down if you need me to.”

“Actually,” Rin held up a hand to stall Bon as he shuffled in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and flipped it open. “Can I record you doing that? It’ll help me with the motions and pronouncing.”

Kamiki rolled her eyes. “Sure it will.” 

Bon ignored her and whatever that meant and put his fingers together in the proper form. Rin beamed and Bon had to close his eyes to keep control of his face. He repeated the mantra and let his mind get caught in the rhythm of it. It was easy for him to lose himself in the mindspace of chanting. It was a strange peace that let him focus on his emotions and separate them from himself. It was one of the only ways he could make sense of things.

But now wasn’t the time to get lost in that headspace. He promptly switched his fingers around so he adopted the symbol of the sword and continued his mantra for a few more iterations before opening his eyes again. 

It was a mistake. Rin was watching him with wide eyed admiration and it just _did_ things to Bon’s stomach that was not appropriate. 

“That good?” Shit, his voice sounded thick. He swallowed and heard Kirigakure shuffling into the room. Rin pressed a button on his phone and grinned broadly. He bit his bottom lip as he pressed a few more buttons and then he nodded. Bon tried not to make it obvious how much of his attention was focused on that lip.

“Miss Kirigakure," Kamiki almost whined, "please tell me we can leave.” 

Kirigakure snorted and flung an arm around Rin’s shoulder. The halfling startled and looked at her with wide eyes. His ears turned pink where they poked out of his slightly blue hair. 

“Yeah, you guys can go. Rin and I gotta hang back and chat about a few things though. Good job on the dispelling, Bon. Kamiki, tell your familiars to stop talking shit. You kicked ass.” She laughed gratingly. “I’m so holding it over Yuki’s head that my team beat his.”

Kamiki rolled her eyes and strolled out of the room. Bon followed her and tried not to look awkward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kudos to anyone who knows which anime I got that chant and the hand gestures from ;)


	7. Chapter 7

“Good, you both are alive. Where’s Rin?” 

Okumura-sensei couldn’t be accused of lacking tact most of the time - their teacher was nothing if not formal- but Bon wasn’t surprised by the statement or question.

“Miss Kirigakure is speaking with him.” Kamiki answered before he could. She looked past Okumura-sensei at the rest of their Cram Group and raised a judgemental eyebrow. Moriyama had obvious burn marks on her clothes and Miwa was soaking wet. Shima looked largely unharmed. 

Bon had to agree with Kamiki’s judgy stare. What had his idiot friends done? 

Okumura-sensei pushed past them into the other restroom. Bon watched him go with an eye roll.

“Man, that was crazy.” Shima huffed. “She appeared out of nowhere and attacked Moriyama. Miwa lit my K’rik on fire-”

“And you lit everything else on fire?” Bon supplied. He eyed Miwa who looked unimpressed. “How did you get wet?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kamiki started down the hall and the others followed, “Okumura sensei probably used a naiad bullet when Shiemi caught fire.”

“He did.” Moriyama supplied in her quiet voice. It drove him crazy how mouselike she always was. She had valid opinions and talent. She deserved to be heard. (Even if he found himself annoyed at her existence. It wasn’t her fault Rin was crazy about her.)

He pulled his phone out and glanced at the time. It was a little after five. Rin would have to leave directly for Mephisto. Damn. He’d meant to ask if he was okay after the possession. He hadn’t exactly been very nice… Why did everything have to be so much more complicated now that he knew what was going on? At least when he was confused he had to over think everything.

He sent off a quick text to wish Rin good luck before he could think better of it. He shut his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. Kamiki side eyed him. The others were busy discussing where their own plan had failed. 

“Lets get some food.” He grumbled as he avoided Kamiki’s gaze. The girl saw too much. “I’m starving.”

* * *

They had eaten their fill and were playing a board game when Bon got the text from Rin.

_w r u?_

He glanced around the table and felt a weird relief that no one seemed to see him. 

_Common room of our dorm. Full groups here. You okay?_

Kamiki was on her stomach flipping through a magazine while the rest of the group played the game and she was the only one who noticed him texting. Dang girl was always watching and never talking.

He schooled his features and tried to focus back on the game. There was no ding of another text and he began to worry. What had the headmaster told Rin? Was he in trouble? Were they going to execute him? Thinking about all the horrible possibilities was enough to drive him crazy.

He had no idea how much time passed when Rin suddenly jogged into the room. The halfling plopped into the spot beside him and beamed. Tension unwound itself in Bon’s stomach and he felt his shoulders relax. Rin’s tail was wagging and the halfling’s knee was almost touching his. His posture was loose without the tension he’d been carrying around all day.

“My execution has been put on hold!” Rin burst out suddenly like it was great news.

“On hold?” What the hell? Why couldn’t these stupid people just say they were going to let him live.

Rin blinked at him curiously. “Yeah. They’re not actively considering it right now. They’re going to wait until they know how the Exam goes.”

“Huh?” Moriyama asked cautiously. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh!” Rin exclaimed suddenly realizing that Bon was the only one who knew about his dinner. Bon felt his world shift a little. Rin had told him something he hadn’t told Moriyama. “I had dinner with Mephisto tonight.”

“Ew.” Shima supplied.

Rin snorted. “Yeah.” He turned to Bon. “We ate instant ramen, by the way.”

Bon laughed before he could stop himself. There was too much happening for him to sort out at the moment. Elation, anxiety, anger… All of it was knotting in his stomach. He shifted a little and accidentally touched Rin with his knee. The halfing didn’t make any move to separate and his smile didn’t falter.

“What else did you find out?” Miwa urged. 

Rin blinked for a moment and turned his head to look at the aria. Bon hadn’t realized they were staring at each other. Shit. Did he do that a lot? No matter his friends had put the pieces together.

Rin’s tail drooped down until it was limp against the floor. The tension returned to his shoulders. “I’m sorry, guys.”

“Why?” Moriyama instantly inquired. 

“We’ve got until the end of the semester to complete the exam. They’re going to put us on an advanced course.” 

“‘M pretty sure we got on the advanced course when we wound up in the middle of the Impure King fight.” Bon cut in before Rin could start on his self deprecating shit. “This just means we’ll have to help each other out a little more. We can’t risk falling behind anywhere.” 

“I can help with Demon Pharmaceuticals.” Moriyama offered. “I’m not really good at any of the other stuff.” Rin gave her a sappy smile and Bon’s stomach twisted. He looked at the board game so he wouldn’t glare at her. He had to remind himself that it wasn’t her fault Rin liked her. She was a great person even if she was an idiot who didn’t realize Rin was obviously the superior twin choice. (She better not realize it.)

“Do they expect you to graduate early in the high school portion?” Miwa asked with a sudden alarm.

Rin shook his head. “No. They don’t care about that part.” 

The aria visibly slumped into Shima. “Thank god. I don’t know if we could have done that with so little time.”

Rin flushed and drooped even lower. Bon bumped him with his elbow. “Cut that out. None of us could pass the exams for high school and cram in three months. If the dead line was for that then we’d just have to take the hit to get you through.”

Rin’s eyes widened and his expression smoothed out to shock. He looked up at Bon and it was then that he realized the halfling was wearing his hair clip again. His heart gave a hard thump and he wanted so much to reach out and touch the shiny metal.

“You’d fail?”

Bon knew his expression was doing something stupid but he didn’t care. “Yeah,” he said slowly, “our lives aren’t on the line. That’s like the bare minimum we could do.” He leaned closer and lowered his voice. “We’re here for you.”

Rin’s mouth opened but no sound came open. He clicked it shut again and his eyes darted down before shooting back up. Something tickled Bon’s back and he gave an entire body shiver before breaking the heavy eye contact to see what it was. 

Rin’s tail had draped itself over his shoulder. He looked at the fuzzy tip in confusion for a moment before he realized what it was. Warmth flooded his body as his cheeks heated up and almost dizzy elation filled him. He turned back to Rin who was blushing awkwardly. 

“I can help with the Aria classes.” Bon blurted and averted his eyes. 

The others at the table were looking at him with either confusion or an annoying amount of knowing. 

Kamiki turned a page of her magazine. “I’m good with the Grimoire class.”

“I’m rather knowledgeable with Exorcist History.” Miwa offered. 

Shima hummed thoughtfully and shrugged. “I’m not fantastic or anything but I can help with Demon Anatomy.”

“We can all pitch in for Demonology and Anti-Demonism.” Kamiki said after a moment. Rin looked utterly overwhelmed by it all. 

“I’ll try real hard.” He promised. His voice sounded wet and it was so utterly irritating. Bon had to focus for a moment to figure out why. Rin just… it shouldn’t be so dramatic when people offered to help him. What kind of shitty friends had he had as a kid? Didn’t anyone go out of their way to help him? It wasn’t like Rin was obnoxious or mean either. He had a good heart and he was even funny. 

“We’ll beat it tomorrow and that will be the last of the three.” Miwa said confidently and Bon realized he’d missed some of the conversation. 

“As a group.” Bon added. “We’re not doing that split the team thing again.” 

Miwa nodded adamantly. “We need to rework a few things but I would agree that we’re stronger together.”

“Speak for yourselves. Our half of the group did just fine.” Kamiki said as she sat up and put her magazine to the side. She motioned towards the board game. “Are you going to start another round or what?” 

Shima smirked like he knew something the rest didn’t. “Yeah. We’re going to start another round.” They all joined in for the second round of the game. Rin’s tail and knee never moved. 

Needless to say, Bon didn’t win.

* * *

He didn’t sleep well that night despite being exhausted. Nightmares plagued him. He had weird visions of Rin in his demonic form only this time he wasn’t possessed. The words he said didn’t change but they were in Rin’s real voice.

He ignored them as best he could and recited calming mantras until he fell back asleep. Two nightmares later he just called it a night and studied until it was time for his run. 

He tried not to be too obviously excited that Rin joined him again. The halfling was energetic this morning and even brought Kuro along. Rin followed him to his weight training when he found out Bon also did that. He couldn’t even pretend to be upset about it. Besides, of everyone in class Rin was the one who could probably spot him best. The dude had the whole demon strength thing going on.

(Bon did not pay attention to how much Rin could deadlift and did not almost drop his own weights when the halfling started his reps.) 

A few more days passed with increased training and Rin joining his morning routine. The group spent their evenings together more often than not and Rin was once again, _always_ around.

He let Rin pick their workout playlist after awhile and found out that they liked a lot of the same music. The only bad thing was that the teen had a tendency to dance to the music while he listened. He’d wiggle along to it, tap his foot, bop his head, or sway his hips. It was distracting and endearing and Bon had to focus stupidly hard not to get distracted.

When they went to breakfast with the others. He took a seat and tried not to let his glee show that Rin chose to sit next to him and not Moriyama. 

“Alright, what are we doing today.” Rin asked with an eager smile. He set his elbows on the table and sat forward as he reached for the soy sauce. 

“We are investigating a statue.” Miwa answered politely. 

“Not a ghost?” Bon asked in a guarded tone. Miwa beamed. 

“Not a ghost.” 

“‘Bout time.” He muttered into his food. Rin snorted and his tail whacked Bon’s arm. He almost choked and had to pass it off as an unconvincing cough. This was getting ridiculous. It had to stop. He had to get a hold of himself and shove all this shit way down where it wouldn’t bother him anymore.

He liked Rin. He had to accept it. It was stupid to pretend otherwise. At some point when he hadn’t been paying attention he had let the halfling get past his guard. The ridiculous teen couldn’t be satisfied just getting past Bon’s guard though. No. The (stupid, funny, endearing, obnoxious) halfling had made Bon fall for him. He didn’t know why it was Rin but he had to get over it. He had to work through it or forget it.

Because he _really_ liked Rin. Aside from a strange desire to taste his lips, lick his teeth, and press his lithe body into the nearest wall so he could explore every inch (Bad Bon. Stop thinking those things.)... Aside from all that he liked Rin. He liked the way he thought, the way he always closed his eyes when he laughed really hard, the way he always sprang into protect things he cared about. He loved the teen’s passion, drive, and joy. He was loyal and funny and made Bon feel energized.

He really didn’t want to risk that..

Bon had gone sixteen years without having a crush. Surely he could get over this one and continue like he had before.

“Bon?” A finger poked his arm and made him realize that he’d been zoning out during breakfast. Of course. Because this _stupid_ crush kept messing up his mind and distracting him. Useless feelings.

“What?” He bit out a bit more rudely than he intended. The Cram Group looked a little surprised at his gruff reply. Miwa recovered the quickest.

“Did you have any opinions on the plan?” 

“Not particularly. Put me near one of the tamers. I’ll boost them if I can’t find the fatal verse.”

He’d have to make sure not to be too close to Rin. With his lack of focus he’d get distracted and do something stupid. 

He sighed into his rice and rolled his neck. He only had a few more hours before he could retreat back to his room. He needed some time away from everyone else.

* * *

His friends stuck him with Kamiki and Rin again. Rin was tasked with protecting them if anything went wrong while Kamiki was to defend their back. The ‘possessed’ statue was in the middle of a statue garden so no one felt confident in there being only one possessed statue.

Their paranoia paid off. Bon started his chants at the same time as Miwa and three additional statues sprang to life. There was enough for both the knights and tamers to fight while the arias honed in on the fatal verses. The third one Bon tried had the desired effect and the statues dropped free of the demon. They broke one of the statues so they were penalized.

They were made to listen to a long lecture from Okumura-sensei who seemed to spend more of the class than necessary glaring at Bon. He tended to glare at most everyone at least once (except Moriyama) but it felt excessively aimed at him. He couldn’t imagine what he’d done to piss their sensai off. They were to spend their last week of vacation studying and training.

And thus ended their summer vacation. 

Bon was grateful for the start of the semester because it gave him something to focus on and strive for. Something he could think about that wasn’t Rin and the impending Exorcist Exam. 

He did not anticipate Godain. Stupid Godain and his stupid ability to see demons. Godain who obviously flirted with Rin. Godain who didn’t have a messy history with the halfling and who was obnoxiously cheerful.

Godain who got to sit next to Rin in his high school classes. Godain who Rin just told he was a halfling. Godain who was laughing at a joke of Rin’s while the two ate lunch together.

Bon stabbed his fish with a bit more force than required. The cram group (minus Rin) were eating lunch together. Paku had joined them today as well as Takara. Shima eyed Bon’s chopsticks and smirked into his own bun.

“That’s not a lot of time to prepare for the Exam.” Paku hummed into her juice. “Are you nervous?”

“What’s there to be nervous about?” Bon grumbled. “We’ve got plenty of time, and it's not like they'll kill us. We’re not the ones that have to worry.” 

“Okumura.” Kamiki supplied with a sigh. Paku nodded her head in understanding.

“Does he still have trouble studying?”

Kamiki rolled her eyes. “He has trouble with everything. I’m still not even sure why he’s trying to be an exorcist. Defeating Satan is a stupid goal, father or not.” 

Bon glared at her. She smirked and stirred her noodles. 

Rin’s laugh echoed across the lunch room and Bon’s grip tightened on his chopsticks. He exhaled slowly and recited a mantra for defeating coal tars. The familiar words didn’t offer any mental clarity today. Not when he knew Rin was sitting a few tables away with someone that made him laugh.

“Okumura has his heads stuck up in some stupid cloud and can’t realize that he’s not going to make Paladin.” Kamiki continued a few minutes later like she wasn’t being annoying. “He can’t even pass a class.”

He was already tense so he blamed that on his temper snapping so quickly. “Hey,” he growled the word and pointed his bent chopstick at her menacingly. “He’s trying damn hard.”

“Is he?” She smirked and eyed him like she knew something he didn’t. That stupid look never failed to rile him up. She probably knew it. “Funny how no one would be able to tell.”

(Rin had only fallen asleep in one class so far that Bon had seen. The halfling was trying really hard. Not that Bon had been watching him a weird amount.)

“Really? ‘Cause from where I’m standing he’s gone toe to toe with more high level demons than anyone else at this table. He’s been through more shit than any of us since we joined this school. He’s going to pass the exam. He won’t beat Satan ‘cause I’m going to do that but-”

Kamiki wasn’t looking at him but at something behind him. He had a sinking feeling in his gut and he just _knew_ Rin was behind him. The evil girl had tricked him. 

“Suguro?” 

His shoulders stiffened without his consent and he almost snapped his chopsticks. 

“What?” He muttered the words and refused to look back at Rin. Everyone at this table but Moriyama and Paku were playing him. Hell, Paku might even be in on it for all he knew. Did they find it funny? The poor monk who liked the child of satan?

(They were his friends. They wouldn’t deliberately hurt him… Right?)

“Thanks.” He paused and for a moment Bon thought he was going to say more. He could _feel_ the halfling hovering right behind him. Finally, “We’re all still on for another study session tonight, right?”

“Sure thing.” Shima answered chipperly. Bon was focusing on breathing like a normal person. He’d forgotten about their stupid study sessions. Oh well. Who needed to be able to breathe anyway? Shima had a crush on a different girl every day and managed like a mostly normal human. Surely Bon could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art I drew of the scene with Rin draping his tail on Ryuuji:


	8. Chapter 8

Fate had it out for Bon. It wasn’t enough that Rin was _always_ around. It wasn’t enough that Godain was always at the halfling’s side during class. It wasn’t enough that all his friends (except Moriyama who seemed to spend most of her days on another planet) knew about his crush. Nope. Bon could suffer more.

Damn Mephisto and his stupid meddling.

There was a Musical Festival that the school was putting on and they were all expected to attend. To help. To participate in all ways.

A music festival that the students were expected to bring dates to. Because why not? 

They were finishing up a group study session for the _obscene_ amount of homework that Yukio had assigned their group when _it_ happened.

“If you weren’t related to Okumura sensei I think I’d kill him.” Bon muttered as he finished the last page of his own homework. He rolled his neck and tried not to groan. 

“Stupid four eyed mole face.” Rin muttered into his arms. He had at least a dozen papers spread out in front of him in a haphazard manner. That was the first thing Bon had figured out during these study sessions. Rin had no idea how to organize anything. It was a big reason he had so much trouble studying. Miwa had gone a little nuts organizing his notes and homework. He’d even made cheatnotes for Rin on how to properly organize his stuff. It was starting to make a difference. At least the halfling was able to find notes for specific classes now.

“I’m certain he means well.” Moriyama offered quietly. She fiddled with her pen and frowned at her own sloppily taken notes. Bon had a feeling she was trying to mentally justify Yukio’s behavior. Bon didn’t feel a need to justify shit. He didn’t care how stressed Yukio was. If he was going to assign this much homework he could help his twin complete it.

“He’s probably trying to prove some stupid point.” Kamiki growled in the angriest tone he’d heard her use since he’d pissed her off about the aria stuff. 

“That he’s an ass?” Bon asked with a huff. He sat back and looked at the rest of the group. “Who still has pages?”

Shima, Rin, and Moriyama’s hands raised. Miwa moved towards Shima and Kamiki shuffled closer to Moriyama with an irritated eye roll. Bon tried not to glare at them as he looked at Rin. They all knew what they were doing and kept making him work with the halfling. It was impossible to move past a crush when you were forced to spend so much time together. 

(It had been a month already since he knew! Why wasn't he over this yet?)

“Have you noticed Sensei hasn’t spent additional time with us since we got back from Kyoto?” Miwa offered casually as he looked over Shima’s work. Bon scooted over so he was next to Rin and gathered the papers up as the halfling sat up properly. Bon allowed himself a moment to be distracted by Miwa’s question and it cost him. He reached for a paper at the same time as Rin and their hands touched.

He had known Rin for a long time now. They’d done stupid shit together. He knew he had touched the other teen’s hand at some point in his life. There was no reason on this forsaken earth for why the slightest touch of Rin’s fingers against his own should cause a tingle to shoot up his entire arm and down his back.

His hand spasmed and he dropped the paper. Rin snatched it up like Bon hadn’t just behaved oddly.

“I think I’ve got the descriptions right but I’m drawing a blank on the essay section.” Rin’s tail dropped on the table and knocked his pencil aside.

“Are you going to the Festival?” Shima asked while Bon tried to right the pencil and notes. His heart was pounding and he was _so_ aware of how close Rin was. He just had to tilt slightly and their arms would touch.

“No.” Kamiki answered in a bored tone while she pointed something out to Moriyama. 

Shima leaned towards Kamiki and grinned. No one could accuse his friend of giving up. “I was hoping we could go together.” 

Rin was sitting very still next to Bon. His eyes were on his blank essay and he was biting his lip nervously. He seemed to do that when he was thinking. At least Bon had noticed him doing it recently. The halfling looked vaguely uncomfortable. Bon was extremely uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and pulled his text book over. The movement caught Rin’s eye and the halfling’s head turned towards him. Bon was careful not to look at his eyes so he didn’t get caught in those cursed blue orbs. It was good to know your weaknesses. 

“Okay.” he breathed deeply and gathered himself. “You were assigned-” he checked the essay page, “St John’s Wort?” 

“Yep.” Rin swallowed thickly and grabbed the pencil up. 

“What do you know about it?” Bon asked while Shima continued to flirt to no avail with Kamiki. He just had to ignore him. If he didn’t think about the festival he wouldn’t do anything incredibly stupid.

“It’s an antidepressant.” Rin offered. “You can drink it in a tea form.” He fiddled with the eraser of his pencil. “It’s supposed to help with anxiety and stuff.”

Bon could see Moriyama looking at Rin out of the corner of his eye and she looked sad as if she wanted to say something but didn’t.

Something niggled at the back of his mind. St. John’s Wort had a lot of uses for magic, summoning, and warding. Why did Rin know about _that_ use?

“That’s a good start.” He jotted those down on a piece of paper and passed Rin the book. “Use the index to find the right page. It should be in the three hundreds but I could be wrong.” He could see an impressed gleam in Rin’s eyes and he had to grit his jaw to keep from properly looking. 

“Is anyone going to the festival then?” Shima huffed loudly. Bon ignored him.

“I am.” Rin’s tail lifted off the table. “I never went to any in middle school.” 

Shima leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. He had too wide of a grin and Bon knew he was going to say something terrible. He felt his hands fist and his entire body tense as his friend opened his mouth. 

“Planning on asking anyone?”

Rin immediately flushed. His tail curled around his leg nervously and his grip on his pencil tightened. Bon was frozen in place looking at the sheet of paper he’d been writing on. 

He would _kill_ Shima.

“Kind of?” Rin fidgeted and Bon’s stomach dropped to the floor. He very carefully put his pencil down on the table. He didn’t want to break it. Rin didn’t seem to notice Bon’s tensing. “I’m not sure if … I don’t know if they like me. I mean, I think they do but… it’s kinda hard to tell?”

“So ask them.” Shima shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. It probably wasn’t to him. He’d just been rejected by Kamiki (again) and didn’t look even mildly upset. 

“I don’t want to make ‘em mad if they’re like, not interested.” 

Miwa frowned. “Do people get upset to be asked out?” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I’ve never been upset even if I didn’t like the girl.” 

Bon almost asked who had been asking his friend out. The only reason he kept silent was so he didn’t prolong this stupid conversation. 

Rin smiled a little painfully. Bon’s stomach was turning and he was positive he’d end up having to exit so he could vomit. The halfling looked at each of them sheepishly. Bon saw his hands drop beneath the table to grab the fabric of his jeans tightly. 

“It’s a guy.” 

“So?” Kamiki sighed. “That doesn’t give him any more of a right to be a jerk about being asked. As long as you accept no as an answer I don’t see any problem with asking.”

“You’re a great guy, Okumura,” Miwa encouraged, “go for it.” 

Rin side eyed Bon who did his level best to pretend he didn’t see the gaze. He tried to remember what he had been writing only to remember he’d ditched the pencil so he couldn’t pretend to be doing that.

“So, Suguro, what do you say?” The halfling asked quietly. 

Bon forced himself to roll his eyes like he didn’t care an ungodly amount. “I don’t have time for this shit. Why should I give a fuck who you ask out? Just don’t let it interfere with your schoolwork.” Rin flushed and turned his head. His tail was rigidly in the air and it looked like his ears got a little longer. 

“I uh,” Rin got up so abruptly he bumped into the table. He grabbed his sword where he’d propped it against the wall. “Gotta get Yukio’s dinner.” He bolted out of the room. Moriyama got up loudly and followed after him with a shout.

“Bon!” Miwa snapped and Bon jumped. His friend was glaring at him as though he’d just done something terrible. If anyone deserved to be yelled at it was Shima for starting this stupid mess.

“What?” He grumbled. He grabbed the pencil and jotted down a few things he remembered about St. John’s Wort. The words were hardly legible. 

Miwa’s glare intensified. “That was mean.” 

“Excuse me for not wanting to hear about Godain.” He pushed away from the table and stormed out of the room before anyone else could say more. He could hear Moriyama’s high pitched voice coming from the other end of the hall. She sounded upset.

He stormed down the hall in the opposite direction. He left the building and didn’t stop walking until he was at the outer ring of the school. He plopped down on the fountain and dropped his head into his hands with a frustrated groan.

It was wrong. He hadn’t meant to hurt Rin but he had and now… Now he had no idea what to do. He couldn’t listen to him talk about Godain right now. Yeah, he should have been supportive because Rin coming out to them was a big deal but… What was he supposed to do?

And he hadn’t really expected Rin to ever notice him in that way. He really, really, hadn’t but it still _hurt_. Was he not allowed to be hurt? Was he not allowed to need a fucking minute to get his head back on straight? They were supposed to be studying. It was supposed to be a space safe far away from Godain and the stupid feelings Rin brought.

Of his weird group of friends, he did not anticipate it being Kamiki that came to find him. 

“You know, I have better things to do than watch you two be idiots around each other.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s embarrassing.” She plopped down next to him like she was welcome and propped her hand on her chin.

“What are you talking about.” He growled because he didn’t know what else to say.

Kamiki shook her head. “Normally I’d leave you two alone to figure it out or not but I don’t have time. We only have this semester to get our Exorcist license and we have to complete those seven other exorcisms. I need you two to at least be mildly functioning. I mean, Okumura is largely useless but you at least know some arias.”

Bon stared at her. She rolled her eyes.”You’re not fooling anyone, except Okumura. He’s only being fooled because he’s an idiot who never had a friend until this year.”

He couldn’t stop the instant glare that earned. “Stop being mean about him.”

Her lips quirked up in what might have been a grin. “Did it ever occur to you that he doesn’t know how to do it either?” She pulled her phone from her pocket. “He doesn’t know you like guys anymore than you knew he liked guys.”

Kamiki noticed his surprise and rolled her eyes. “You’re not easy to read like Okumura is.” She fiddled idly with her phone and leaned against the wall as though all of this was hardly interesting. “If you’d just bothered to ask him out at any point this year he would have said yes. Instead he asked you in the most dumbass way.” She glanced at him with derision. He could feel his mouth dropping open in shock as his brain just… stopped on that sentence.

Rin had asked him out?

“You really didn’t get that?” She exhaled and for the first time since he’d known her she actually looked startled. “I mean, it was a dumb way to word it but this is Okumura. He wasn’t asking your opinion on asking a guy out. He was asking _you_ out.” 

What

The

Hell?

He replayed the conversation in his head and… yeah, it could go that way. But-no. It couldn’t be real. Rin wasn’t interested in him. He was interested in Moriyama-

He’d said _it’s a guy,_ hadn’t he? 

“You fucked up and now everyone’s irritated. Just,” She huffed an annoyed breath, “figure it out.”

“Moriyama-”

“Argh!” Kamiki’s annoyed shriek was so loud and sudden that Bon jerked back from her. The girl turned a crazy pair of eyes on him and glared. “Enough with Moriyama! It’s an excuse! Who cares if Okumura was crushing on her? She friendzoned him in front of half the class! She is stuck in her own head and doesn’t want to date him. He gets that and has moved on! For fucks sake would you just ask him to this _stupid_ festival so we can all move on with our lives?”

He couldn’t concentrate. It felt like when he was in Kyoto and he’d just learned that the eye of the Impure King was stolen. Too many things were happening too quickly and he couldn’t keep up or focus. 

So he asked a question instead so he could have a moment to catch up. “Why are you helping me?” 

(Had Rin just tried to ask him out?)

She stared at the sun setting in front of them and swung her legs against the fountain. He was reminded of the bathroom when they were about to fight the ghost. Rin had sought his company at that time, hadn’t he?

(Rin might have just tried to ask him out!)

She had seen the whole thing. Always silent and observing. He knew so frustratingly little about her.

(What if Rin had just tried to ask him out and now he thought Bon wasn’t interested?)

“You’re stubborn and fairly capable.” She turned her head but didn’t look at him. “I may need your help someday.”

He hadn’t expected that. It made his internal panicking dialogue pause for a moment. “You know you don’t have to help me for that, right? We’re friends.”

She met his gaze and he was a little thrown by the intensity. “Yeah.” She blew out a long breath and looked back at the sun set. “Okumura went to the kitchen in his dorm. Moriyama is distracting Okumura sensei so he has some time alone.” 

Bon was standing before she finished her sentence. He offered her a quick bow. “Thanks!” He called as he straightened and dashed off. He ran like he was competing with Rin in the mornings. He ran until he couldn’t breathe and he was at the Okumura dorm. 

He made his way through the familiar halls and straight to the dining hall. The light in the kitchen was on and he felt his heart lodge itself in his throat at the broken sound of conversation he could hear. Kuro’s meows filtered through a long with the occasional snarl from Ukobach. Rin’s voice was quiet and he couldn’t make out the words. He could smell garlic and onions in the air.

He stood in the door to the dining hall and tried to catch his breath and gather his courage. There was still the _terrible_ possibility that Rin hadn’t been asking him. But… if he had then Bon couldn’t risk Rin not knowing. 

He had faced the Impure King. He had stood up to ghouls, ghosts, and even Amaimon. He could do this. 

He managed to take a step forward and stopped again. He was sweaty and flushed and this is not how he wanted to look when he confronted Rin. Shit. He should have stopped by his dorm first.

There was a furious snarl from the kitchen. A dark shape drowned out the light from the kitchen as the door was shoved open. 

Kuro stalked forward with it’s hackles raised and bared it’s considerable fangs at Bon. His hands sprang up to perform a shielding mantra before they dropped. This was _Kuro_. He couldn’t do anything to Rin’s familiar. He’d (sort of) ridden it for crying out loud.

“Okumura?” He called and tried to ignore how his voice sounded a little choked. “You in there?” 

There was a weird yipping sound and then Ukobach was standing beside Kuro. He was wielding a knife. They were completely blocking the door and looked like they wanted to take Bon’s head off.

The window was slid open and Rin’s head peaked out. He was wearing a messy apron and had pulled his bangs down over his eyes.

“Suguro?” His voice was wet and sad and Bon took a step forward without thinking about it. Kuro snapped at him and he jumped.

“Uh,” he started as he took a small step towards the window and away from the door. Ukobach raised his knife and yipped something. Rin gave them a confused look. “Can we talk?” Bon managed after a few breaths. 

Rin stared at him for a moment while the two demon familiars threatened and guarded. Finally he nodded his head. “Yeah.”

Bon took a few careful steps forward and didn’t stop until he received a warning hiss from Kuro. 

He swallowed and dropped his gaze to the tiled floor. It was cracked and dirty despite the twins best efforts to clean. He probably should have thought about what he wanted to say on his way over here. That had been stupid. 

“I didn’t understand earlier.” He said softly. He kept his gaze down and shoved his hands in his pocket sheepishly. “I thought you were talking about Godain and… It made me upset?” He lifted his gaze a little but chickened out before he could see Rin. He was putting everything on the line here. He just… he couldn’t pretend to be brave if he didn’t risk it. “Kamiki said that I was wrong. She, um, thinks you were trying to ask me to the festival?”

Rin didn’t respond and Bon felt like the air was getting thicker. It was hard to breathe it in. It all sounded so incredibly stupid when he said it out loud. How arrogant could he be? A poor monk set to inherit a ruined temple? A book nerd who was too loud and gruff? What did he have to offer?

Still, he was already in the fire. He might as well give himself something to actually be burned for.

“Thing is, I kinda hope she’s right. ‘Cause I…” He trailed off because there was suddenly no moisture in his mouth. It felt like he was choking on the Impure King’s miasma again.

“She was.” Rin’s voice was careful and quiet. Bon’s eyes snapped up and he found Rin looking at him with guarded eyes.

“Please go to the festival with me.” He blurted the phrase out somehow despite his voice cracking in the middle of the words. His voice hadn’t cracked since middle school. He was an aria. He was supposed to have control of his damn voice.

He was close enough that he could see the halfling inhale sharply. “As friends?”

Bon closed his eyes and exhaled. He felt more than a little sick. “If that’s all you want.”

There was a thump and he almost opened his eyes. He wasn’t quite brave enough to do it. The silence stretched out and then Rin spoke. “I’d like a date.” 

Bon’s eyes sprang open to find Rin right in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

The halfling was biting his lips nervously and there was a hint of flame in his hair. The blue from his flames lit the area around them and made Rin’s eyes glow all the brighter. Bon’s throat felt like it was closing up. He couldn’t make any sound.  So he reached forward and took Rin’s hand in his own. It was a thin hand compared to Bon’s, but heavily calloused. There were scars along the back of it that he wanted to know the story behind. He could imagine a young Rin getting into mischief. He’d be cute with missing teeth and a skinned knee.

Rin’s hand was warm and gripped his hand in return. He felt a spark crackle up his arm and down his spine. It seemed to hit his knees because they felt a little weak. He had the strangest urge to laugh because Rin was holding his hand. He could feel his heart pounding and he couldn’t even pretend it was because he’d run over here. He hoped Rin wouldn’t be able to feel how wild his pulse was.

He couldn’t quite stop himself from running his thumb along the back of Rin’s hand.

Rin grew brighter as flames broke out across the top of his head and on his shoulders. They danced down his arms and lit the end of his tail. His cheekbones sharpened and his eyes grew brighter.

Breathing was going to be a problem in a moment. He just needed to inhale. He’d done it all his life, why couldn’t he now? Why now that he was looking at Rin bathed in blue light and radiating warmth could he not move or speak or breathe?

Rin caught his other hand and ducked his head. With the broken eye contact Bon found whatever spell had been cast on him broken. He managed a shaky inhale and squeezed the hands that now held his own. 

The silence was too loud and he’d never responded to Rin.

“That’s good. A date. ’s good.” His voice was thick and low and for a moment Rin seemed to grow even brighter. 

“So I didn’t read it wrong?” Rin looked up at him through his bangs and Bon wanted to brush them out of the way so he could get a clearer look at the blue eyes. That would require letting go of Rin’s hands though so it wasn’t going to happen. 

Bon swallowed and forced words out. “Nah, you didn’t read it wrong.” Rin’s answering smile was positively devilish. Yes, Bon got the irony of that but it didn’t change how much that smile made his heart thump. He felt himself leaning a little closer. He just wanted… Rin’s eyes darted down to his lips and back up. Bon’s shot down to see that Rin’s mouth was open the slightest bit. His heart started to race and he sucked in a sharp breath as his head slowly lowered-

A nervous yowl from the kitchen broke them out of their daze. Rin turned towards the kitchen with an annoyed frown. His flames dissipated as he turned and the darkness gave Bon a moment to compose himself as he looked to see what was going on. Kuro had returned to its normal size and was looking alarmed. Ukobach was still glaring but Bon had never seen the familiar look happy so he didn’t really care. The knife wasn’t being pointed at him any longer so that was fine.

“Oh, shoot.” Rin released his left hand and started towards the kitchen. He kept his grip on Bon’s right hand so he found himself being dragged into the kitchen as well. Something was burning on the stove. “I forgot to turn the heat off.” 

“Right. Dinner for Okumura sensei?” Rin nodded as he grabbed the pan up. He scraped the burnt onions and garlic into the sink and set the pan down. He grabbed a new one up and set it on the stove. All with one hand. Bon followed without any complaint. 

“Shut up, Ukobach.” Rin laughed randomly. “I’ll clean it up. It’s not  _ my _ fault it burnt. I didn’t see you stepping in either.” He winked at the familiar who made a weird noise that could have been a laugh. 

“Do you need help?” He asked after an awkward moment of just staring as Rin bustled around the kitchen. He didn’t seem to realize he was dragging Bon around. 

Rin tilted his head and smirked at Bon. The way it made his eyes light up made Bon’s breath hitch. 

“Can you handle a knife?” The halfling pulled one from a magnet on the wall and flipped it so the handle was pointing at Bon. He took the proffered utensil with his free hand and blinked stupidly. He could feel his cheeks warming and couldn’t understand why Rin’s words had such an effect on him. The halfling put a cutting board in front of him with a mischievous smile and raised an eyebrow. “Well, Suguro?”

“Yes.” Fucking fuck. Hearing Rin say his name in that tone with that smile should not mess with him so much. He choked out the word and promptly averted his eyes as Rin laughed. 

Rin bumped him with his hip and he felt the flutter of the halfling’s tail brush against his arm as Rin released his hand and put a couple of carrots on the chopping board. 

“Go ahead, Suguro. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Bon used most of the self control he was always praising himself for and forced himself to look away from Rin’s eyes and smile and down at the carrots. A potato had joined it when he wasn’t looking. 

He picked up the knife and tried to remember what he’d seen his mom do. He grabbed a carrot and brought the knife down on it. Rin’s hand immediately settled on top of his.The halfling moved behind him so that his arms were blocking Bon in. His cheek was pressed against Bon’s left arm as he peered around him at the board.

“Nope,” he chuckled, “not like that.” Bon wasn’t sure how he expected him to focus on the words when he could feel each of his callouses against the back of his hand. He hadn’t even realized he had so many nerves on the back of his hand. “You’ll hurt yourself if you hold a knife like that. It’s great if you’re trying to stab a demon or person but it’s shit for food.” He adjusted Bon’s grip and squeezed. “Hold it like this for food.”

He could hear the laughter in the halfling’s voice and it made something hot run through his veins. Fine. Two could play at this game. Probably. It wasn’t like he’d flirted before. (That was what Rin was doing, wasn’t it?) He brought the knife down on the carrot as he realized he had no idea how to flirt. 

If Shima could do it, it couldn’t be  _ that _ hard. 

He leaned back a little so that he was pressed more against Rin and smirked. He tilted his head to look down at Rin and raised his eyebrow.

“Sounds like you know how to handle a knife.” He brought the knife back down on the carrot purposefully and the sound was disproportionately loud in the quiet room. “Wonder what else you can do.”

Rin stepped back with a bright blush that made Bon feel too hot. For a moment he would swear he saw flames dance along the halfling’s hair. 

“What-” he had to swallow to make his throat work properly, “what are we making?”

“Curry.” Rin replied grinning again. He moved to the stove and gave his onions and garlic a stir. He glanced at Bon and his grin broadened before he focused his attention on the kitchen familiar. “Ukoboch? Can you grab the chicken?” 

Bon redirected his attention to the carrots and chopped them carefully. There was no chance of him ever forgetting the proper way to hold a knife now. That was certain.

He moved onto the potato while Rin chopped the chicken up. He added the ingredients to the pot and poured some broth and spices in. 

“Now that’ll cook for a while.” Rin stated as he set the spoon aside. Bon had taken a position against the counter to watch. The halfling turned to him and tilted his head contemplatively. 

“We should finish that report.” Bon offered. He didn’t want Rin falling behind. Rin’s nose wrinkled in mild distaste. 

“I’mma kill my brother for that. We could have already been done if he hadn’t gone so nuts.”

Bon shrugged. “Homeworks not so bad.” 

Rin snorted and grabbed Bon’s hand, “Not sure you’ll be able to convince me of that.” He led him out of the kitchen. Bon followed without complaint. “Watch that for me, will you Ukobach?” The demon gave a garbled grunt that was probably a yes.

Kuro was sitting on the table nearest the kitchen. Both of their backpacks were on top of it.

“Oh,” Rin looked as surprised as Bon was. “Thanks, Kuro.” The cat sidh meowed several times and Rin listened patiently. It was weird how not weird Bon found the whole thing. He went ahead and pulled out his notebook and the Pharmaceuticals textbook. He set them both out along with a few pencils. He tugged a chair away from the table and sat down. Rin finished his cat conversation and sat down next to him.

“Is listening to music while we homework allowed? I found a new group I want to get your opinion on.” The halfling’s tail curled around Bon’s shoulder as he spoke and he was incapable of making any response that wasn’t a nod.

He forced his head to turn and looked down at the text book. He’d spent a month studying with Rin. Several months. This was nothing new. He’d even studied with Rin’s tail touching him. He was an exorcist in training. He could beat this distraction.

Rin passed him an earbud to share. He stuck it in his ear and managed not to fumble or anything embarrassing. The music didn’t sound familiar but he liked the vibe. He found himself tapping along to the beat as he flipped through their textbook. Rin was sorting out what notes he already had. 

This was familiar and they fell into their normal homework rhythm. Sure, Bon tried to bump Rin’s arm a little more and there were definitely more stolen glances, but it was familiar.

Once they’d completed the essay and moved onto their aria studies Rin got up. He went to the kitchen while Bon finished his reading. Rin returned with two plates of curry and curled up in a chair. 

The food was unsurprisingly delicious. They ate and finished up their homework together.

“Rin?!” The pounding of feet echoed down the hallway as Yukio burst into the room. His glasses were askew and he was panting slightly. It was the most disheveled Bon had seen him since the Impure King.

“Yukio?” RIn straightened up and his tail dropped from where it had been resting on Bon’s knee. “What’s up?”

“Are you-Suguro?”

He waved his hand and glanced at Rin. The halfling looked as confused as he did.

“Why are you here?” The younger twin demanded. 

He shared another look with Rin before answering. “Homework?” Was he in trouble? It felt like he was in trouble.

Yukio straightened his glasses and frowned at Suguro. The exorcist was the same age as Bon but damn, he was good at looking disapprovingly down at people. 

“I think you should return to your own dorm. I have things to discuss with my brother.”

Defiance was Bon’s first instinct but Yukio wasn’t just his-crush? Boyfriend? - Rin’s brother, he was also their teacher. Pissing him off could have actual consequences. Not the good kind. 

“Okay…” He shoved his book in his backpack while Rin watched with an unreadable expression. “Let me know if you need help with the aria homework.” He added as he zipped it shut and rose up. Rin rose with him and smiled with a hint of uncertainty.

“Yeah, uh. We still on for tomorrow morning?”

Bon nodded and allowed himself a smile. “Yeah. Same time and place as usual.” He wanted to grab Rin’s hand again before he left but Yukio was not being subtle with his death glare. He slung his backpack over his shoulder instead and stepped away from the table.

He walked across the room and past Yukio. It felt like the air grew colder the closer he got to the angry teacher. 

“See you tomorrow.” He muttered as he shouldered his way out of the room. He walked quickly down the silent and dark hall until he was outside. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on so he could listen to some music on the way back to his dorm. He wanted to add the album Rin had shown him to his playlist. His phone powered up and immediately began to vibrate violently as he received notifications for at least two dozen text messages and missed calls.

“What the-” oh. He blinked down as he realized that he’d kind of disappeared on Miwa and Shima without any explanation. He ignored them for the moment and pulled up the new album to listen to. 

He scrolled through the text messages that basically consisted of: where did you go? Are you dead? We’re sorry! Rin was asking you out! Don’t be dramatic!

They were waiting for him at the front of the dorm. Miwa was at least trying to be discrete about it but Shima had his face pressed against the glass like a four year old. 

“Hey,” he grunted when he tugged the door open. “You two finish the assignments?” He sent a quick text to Rin thanking him for the dinner as he shut it behind himself.

“Who cares? Where were you and why weren’t you answering us?”

He rolled his eyes and pushed past them to get to the stairs. “I was doing my homework.”

“Why do you smell like smoke?” Miwa asked pointedly. Bon felt his cheeks heat up and mentally cursed them. At least he had a darker complexion so it wasn’t easy to tell if he was blushing in low light.

“Holy shit!” Shima exclaimed suddenly. He shoved his phone in Miwa’s face with an excited point. “They’re going to the Festival together!”

Bon squinted at him. “Did you just squeal?” 

Shima looked offended and shoved his phone in his pocket. “Hey! I did not! Besides, I’m happy for you!”

“We were worried that Rin would go after Godain since you made it seem like you weren’t interested.” Miwa explained.

Bon rounded on his friend and glared. Shima snorted like the traitor he was. “Did you just text Rin or something?”

Miwa looked indignant now. “You were gone for hours and we didn’t hear from you. Yes we text Rin. Shiemi as well. We would have texted Kamiki but no one has her number.”

How had they still not solved that problem? Had anyone asked her for it? He hadn’t that he could recall-

Wait, Godain? Had Miwa said Rin might ask Godain? What the hell? Rin had agreed to go with him. He wouldn’t just up and ask Godain because Bon might have said no, right? Bon couldn’t imagine asking anyone that wasn’t Rin. His hands were still tingling from where Rin had held them earlier. It wasn’t possible to imagine anyone else making him feel like that. It was wrong if it wasn’t Rin.

It… It hadn’t really occurred to him that it might not be the same for Rin.

Shit.

* * *

Miwa and Shima spent an ungodly amount of time trying to get details out of him. He had to avoid them in the morning as well which almost made him late for his joint work out with Rin. 

The campus was busy with students again so they couldn’t chat as mindlessly as they had during the last week of summer. Still they had the time to hold hands twice and Rin’s tail kept flicking across his arm as they ran.

He blamed his exhaustion and slightly Rin hazy mind for the fact that he forgot his first class of the day was Demon Pharmaceuticals. 

Yukio’s eyes locked on him the moment they entered the class and followed him to his seat. He had never considered their sensei intimidating. He’d seen Yukio lose his cool with Rin too many times to see him as anything other than a teenager and younger brother.

He had never realized just  _ why _ Rin squirmed under his brother glare. His only consolation was that Rin looked just as uncomfortable. He could see the halfling attempting to catch his brother’s eye to no avail. 

At one point it was so obvious Shima wrote him a note.  _ What did you do?! _

_ Nothing! _

He received a raised eyebrow of disbelief as Yukio called on him to recite a passage from their assigned reading two days ago. He did so without problem, of course. Bon excelled at memorization. Even when he was being glared at. His memory tended to get better when he was under stress. Thanks to this stupid situation he was probably never going to forget about the properties of Dragon’s Tongue.

He could feel Rin watching him and damn if that wasn’t the most distracting thing in the entire class.

He sat back down, avoided all the gazes of the seven other people in their class, and picked his pencil back up. Yukio’s glare intensified and Bon finally let himself get irritated.

He met the glare head on with an indifferent gaze and raised a challenging eyebrow. Yukio continued to lecture the class while glaring. Bon took notes while returning the stare. Shima shrank in his chair and Miwa sighed with barely audible annoyance. Rin and Moriyama fidgeted uncomfortably and Izumo smirked in her notes.

Class finally ended and Bon slowly gathered his notes up. He didn’t see much of a point in rushing since there was clearly a conversation that needed to happen. Shima bailed on him almost instantly while Miwa at least gave the illusion of waiting before he also bailed. Bon loitered a moment longer so Kamiki and Takara could also leave before he made his way to the front of the class.

“So,” he drawled, “I’m guessing we need to talk?”


	10. Chapter 10

For a solid five seconds, Yukio didn’t respond at all. Bon could see Rin standing up from his chair with his backpack in his hand. 

“Give us a moment, Rin.” Yukio ordered quietly. His twin hesitated. Bon gave him a (soft) smile of encouragement and Rin left them alone. 

“What are you playing at, Suguro?”

Damn, he underestimated just how quickly Yukio would be able to make his hackles rise. “Playing at?” 

Yukio gathered his papers and put them into his briefcase with a not at all subtle glare. “You heard me, Suguro. Playing at.” He flipped the cover shut on his case and crossed his arm. “You have been pursuing my brother’s attention for the last month. It needs to stop.”

For the second time in his dealings with Yukio, Bon found his brain to mouth filter short-circuiting. 

“What the fuck?”

Yukio didn’t seem to care that he’d pissed Bon off. “I cannot imagine what your intentions are other than recklessly pursuing a physical fling.”

Bon’s mouth opened stupidly and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was struck utterly dumb. He hadn’t spent a lot of time with Yukio but he could not have imagined the lanky teen would know so little about him. It was an affront to everything he was. Playing with Rin? A physical fling? 

Yukio adjusted his glasses and glared. “Let me make myself abundantly clear. I do  _ not _ approve of your dalliance with my brother. He has enough to worry about without adding you to the mix.”

If Yukio had a brain in his stupid mole covered face he’d realize that Rin’s grades had improved since he started to hang with Bon. This asshole didn’t know anything about either of them. 

“Well then, Sensei,” he bit out, “let me make myself clear. I don’t care about your approval.” He turned on his heel and stormed out of the classroom.

“Suguro, don’t think you-” Bon didn’t hear the rest of what Yukio said as he left the classroom and made a hard left down the hall. His friends were waiting for him a few feet down the hall. 

They could read the anger he was radiating because he’d never been particularly skilled at hiding his rage.

He stormed to his next class and sat in the back with Miwa in his assigned seat. Rin took his spot near the front next to Godain and Bon grit his teeth hard enough to hurt. He couldn’t help but remember last night. Math wasn’t a class he had to pay a large amount of attention to so he let his mind wander. 

He had spent most of his life watching the people around him behave like morons when it came to those they liked. He saw them swoon and drool and whine and he had disliked it. He had decided that he would not follow that path. He’d gone on with his studies and ambitions and he’d been happy. He had friends - people he would die for- and he’d been happy.

Then Rin entered the picture and Bon wanted  _ him _ . He wanted to hold hands and press his arm against Rin’s. He wanted to recline against the halfling and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to run his tongue along the halfling’s ears and taste his lips. He wanted to feel those fangs against his own skin. He wanted to study Rin’s eyes and learn how many different shades of blue there were. He wanted to explore so many things he had never thought about before.

He couldn't understand why it was Rin. It didn’t make sense why the halfling had affected him so much. He couldn’t even pinpoint when it had started. He had realized it as desire in the baths but the desire hadn’t originated there.

It was normal to desire. He understood that much. He just hadn’t before.

What was bugging him was that it was  _ no one else. _ No matter who he brought up in his mind it didn’t bring up the same want. It was disgusting with anyone that wasn’t Rin. He’d even tested himself against a few of Shima’s tasteless manga and found it disgusting. 

He really didn’t like watching Rin laugh at Godain’s jokes. The two teens were looking at something on Godain’s phone and Bon couldn’t help but notice how often Godains’ eyes were on Rin. He supposed Godain might be considered attractive. It wasn’t like he had any idea what was considered appealing. 

Would Yukio care if Rin was going to the festival with Godain? 

And what the hell had that been about? Where did Yukio get off saying Bon was playing with Rin? What exactly was their sensei trying to say? That Bon was only in it for the sex or something? They hadn’t even had a kiss. They’d just held hands. Had he given some sort of implication that he was just fucking with Rin’s feelings? He wasn’t that much of an ass. How had he even given the impression of being that much of an ass? They hadn’t even-Shit. They hadn’t talked about what they were. That was something you were supposed to do, right? Define the relationship or something?

Would Godain stop making Rin fucking laugh?

“Bon?” Miwa’s thin hand settled on his wrist and gave a little squeeze. He blinked and realized that his pen was bending. He relaxed his hand and exhaled. His friend was giving him an alarmed look. He shook his head and looked at the board. He didn’t see anything worth taking a note of. 

Rin was looking back at him with a shy little grin that made his traitorous heart flip. His own lips quirked up in a half smile without his brain’s consent. He could see the halfling fidget a little in his seat and knew that his tail had probably thumped. He had to wrap it around his chest during their non Cram School classes. He hated that the halfling had to hide his tail. 

He sat up straighter as an idea suddenly occurred to him. Was it the demonic features that attracted him? He certainly liked those parts of Rin. His ears, his fangs, his tail… but they were all so  _ Rin. _ Was it the features or the fact that they made him think of Rin? He hadn’t liked that sort of thing before Rin.

Why was this all so weird?

Class ended and he gathered his stuff up. Godain was still chatting with Rin. Bon stuck his arm through one of his backpack handles and filed out of the class with a glare at the back of the head of the student in front of him. (He had no idea who the poor girl was. He was just pissed and she was in front of him.) He shouldered his way out of the crowd and towards their lockers. He could feel Miwa and Shima following him and it was setting his teeth on edge.

He pulled the lock off his locker and tugged it open as his two friends reached him. He turned his head to tell them to give him a moment and promptly found himself covered in an avalanche of notes.

“What the hell?” There were at least two dozen of them in varying sizes. Some were on scrap pieces of paper and some were in thick envelopes. They were a variety of colors and even scents. 

“Are those  _ invites _ ?” Shima demanded incredulously. 

“To what?” He dropped his backpack down and picked up a handful of the notes. He flipped one of the ones that weren’t in an envelope over and read it. It was someone named Hina Toga asking him to go to the festival. He had never heard of the girl. He opened another one and it was the same sort of thing. This one from a Maka Chang. They were all invitations to the festival.

“What’s going on?” Rin sounded behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the halfling standing next to Shima with a pronounced frown. He had his arms wrapped around his backpack like he was hugging it. 

“Bon ‘s apparently quite popular.” Shima chuckled. “He has like twenty invitations to that festival.”

“He does?” Rin’s eyes met his and Bon suddenly didn’t want to be holding the invitations any longer. He crumpled them up in his hands. 

“Bunch of chickens.” He said with a dismissive shrug. “Too scared to talk to me so they just shove a note? Why would I want to go out with someone like that?” He gathered the rest of the notes together and crumpled them as well. It wasn’t like this was the first invitation he’d gotten through his locker. There weren’t a lot of people brave enough to ask him out to his face. The punk look apparently did it for a lot of people in this school. 

Rin shuffled forward and leaned against the locker next to his. The blue eyes locked on him. “Can we have a chat?”

Shit, was he already in trouble? 

He looked over his shoulder at his two friends. “Can we-”

“Sure.” Miwa grabbed Shima by the elbow and tugged him towards their next class. He watched until they were out of ear shot. There was hardly anyone left in the hallway. They didn’t have much time till the next class started. It was Anti-Demonism which meant Shura was the teacher. She’d never been on time for a class so he didn’t care if they were a little late.

“Is everything okay?” He asked as he turned back to Rin. His breath caught in his throat when he met the blue-haired teen’s eyes. There was something dark in them. Something that made his heart pound. He found himself leaning closer. The halfling moved towards him so their bodies were almost touching. Rin pressed upwards so that he was nearer Bon’s height. He exhaled shakily and found himself being relieved of the invitations. He was held by Rin’s eyes and couldn’t look away. It felt like he was enthralled or something. He could smell smoke and feel warmth but he couldn’t look down or away. 

Rin was inches from his face. He could see the freckles on his nose and the flecks of cobalt and cyan in his blue eyes. Just another inch or so and he could… They could...

“Hold my hand.” The halfling ordered. There was something possessive in his gaze and the command in his voice made a primal part of Bon shiver.

Bon, to his personal annoyance, immediately did as he was told. He justified it by the fact that he’d been wanting to do it all day. He ignored the way his stomach twisted with hot want. 

“I don’t know what four-eyed mole face tried to tell you, but-” Rin paused in consideration of his next words and the grip on Bon’s hand grew momentarily painful. The want in his stomach flared all the hotter. He’d have to take a long hard look at what that reaction was about later. 

“Are we together?” He spluttered the words without really meaning to and felt his cheeks flush. Shit. That was not smooth. 

Rin looked startled. “I thought that’s what we decided last night?”

Bon brought his free hand up to his neck and rubbed at it self consciously. “Shit. I didn’t know. It’s not like I’ve done this before.”

“Really?” Rin’s eyes got bigger. Bon huffed with annoyance.

“Why is that hard to believe?” What was it with the twins? Did he seem like the guy who dated around? He spent most of his free time at the library for crying out loud. He could quote entire books of holy scripture and had a thousand odd mantras floating around in his head. What type of player had time for that?

Rin dropped his gaze and scuffed his shoe at the floor. “It’s not like that. It’s just. You’re cool and I just figured you’d know what you were doing.”

“I was raised in a temple. I didn’t exactly have a chance to date.”

Rin smiled toothily and Bon forced himself not to get distracted by the fangs that peeked out. 

“I forget that the punk look is new for you.” he hummed appreciatively and Bon knew his blush was now obvious. “I’d like to be together.” He added. 

They were going to be so late if they didn’t move right now. He could hear Shura’s laugh at the other end of the hall. They couldn’t afford for Rin to miss anything. He did not want to release his hold on the halfling. He had to.

He forced himself to put a bit of space between himself and the halfling. “Good.” He murmured. He picked his back pack back up and shut his locker door. Rin took his hand back when he was finished and they made their way down the empty hall. They walked into the classroom with Shura on their tail. He could feel her eyes on them, particularly their joined hands.

He released Rin’s hand with a squeeze and made his way back to his own seat. He kept his head high and dropped down in his seat like nothing weird was going on. Like he held hands with a boy everyday. 

He pulled out his notebook and textbook and turned his attention to the front. Shura had a shit eating grin on her face as her eyes darted between him and Rin. 

It was a  _ long _ class.

Miwa ran interference for him after class so he was able to grab Rin and get out of the room before Shura could catch either of them. He felt mildly bad sacrificing his friend but at least he was free.

They had chemistry next which meant Godain would be back. Bon made it a point to hold Rin’s hand into the classroom and to drop him off at his seat. He could feel the high school boy watching them and it took all he had not to glare at him. He ignored him instead and went to his own seat. 

Miwa joined him a moment later with a laughing Shima following. 

His friend sat down in his chair and turned to Bon with an extremely serious face. “Shura is 100% going to corner you at some point today. I’m pretty sure she sent her familiar to track the two of you.”

Great. He had pretty much zero chance of avoiding that. He could put up a ward to stop it from touching either of them but it could still watch. Maybe he could draw a magic circle and they could eat lunch on it. That way they couldn’t be seen for their break.

What was his life?

He dutifully took notes and ignored the way half the class was looking at him. He’d kind of forgotten how many people were around when he’d entered the class. He’d just wanted Godain to see that Rin was taken. He hadn’t considered everyone else. He didn’t regret it - he didn’t care about the opinions of the masses. It just might make things a bit more difficult outside of Cram School. Homophobia was a thing.

And  _ finally _ it was lunch break. Rin sprang across the classroom before Bon could even get up from his chair. The halfling stopped in front of him and nervously fiddled with the strap on his bag. 

“I know you always buy a meat bun for lunch but I made you a bento box if you’d like it.”

He liked it very much.


	11. Chapter 11

Bon gave it a hell of a fight but he got cornered by Shura after his last class. It was one of the classes he didn’t have with Rin so he hadn’t expected to see her. He’d thought she’d go after Rin.

Nope. Bon was the lucky one. It made sense. He didn’t have Rin’s demon speed.

He was caught by an arm around his neck and hauled back by the deceptively strong Exorcist. Shura forced him down so that his head was caught between her arm and her boobs. He yelped in an embarrassingly unmanly way and was dragged into an empty classroom.

“So you and the kid are together now?” She chuckled as she released her hold on his neck. He straightened and glared at the older woman who looked entirely too ecstatic for his taste.

“What’s it to ya?”

She hopped up on the nearest desk and propped her hands on her knees. Her dual colored hair was pulled back in a sort of bun and a few pieces had fallen out to frame her face. She looked tired.

“I’ve taken Rin under my wing.” She shrugged and swayed a little. “He’s my apprentice or whatever. It’s my responsibility to make sure the idiot doesn’t get hurt.”

Bon found himself reclining against a desk with a huff of annoyance. He hadn’t intended to stay but here he was. He should probably leave after that comment but there was something he was starting to worry about.  


“Why does everyone assume I’m going to hurt him?”

Shura’s expression briefly twisted into irritation. “Did Yukio get you?” She shook her head. “Never mind. I don’t think you’re going to hurt him. I just think you’re the one that could.” 

Well that was a punch in the gut. He could picture Rin standing in front of them as he was arrested for existing. The forest was behind him with Yukio and Shura watching in horror. Bon had turned his back on the halfling. He’d watched Rin go after Amaimon with a vengeance and he’d turned his back on his friend. Yeah, Bon was a jackass. Had he ever even apologized for that? He was pissed that the blue-haired teen had lied but Bon abandoned him.

“We got together last night.” He finally huffed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to will away the headache that was rising. He really didn’t want a migraine right now. 

“Fun. How were the fangs?” He dropped his hand and glared which earned him a laugh in return. “I’m just saying from experience they can be tricky.” 

That was not a rabbit hole of thought he was going to go down right now. He’d contemplate that later when Shura wasn’t around.

“I’m not going to berate you or anything.” She said after a moment, “Yukio’ll give you enough trouble there. I’m thrilled. God knows the little dumbass could use some stress relief.” She brought her right leg up on the desk and wrapped her arms around it. “Besides, if you think you need to threaten someone so they’re nice to their significant other?” She huffed an irritated breath and her eyes went dark. “They shouldn’t be dating that person. End of story.” She straightened a little in a move that looked like it was designed to push her boobs up. He wondered who had trained her to use her body like that. He couldn’t imagine it was Father Fujimoto but what the hell did he know?

“Rin’s got a decent head on his shoulders. I mean, he’s an idiot, but he’s got good instincts. I don’t think he would have tried to befriend you if you actually were some kind of monster.” She pressed her cheek against her knee and sighed. “Thanks for helping him with classes. I’m not sure what Mephisto’s pulling yet but…” She studied him for a moment and Bon let her. He sat still and met her searching gaze. If he was dating Rin that meant he’d have to get used to the weird people that he was connected to. Rin would have to embrace hanging out with Miwa and Shima. He could accept Shura and Yukio. 

“What do you know about Takara?”

He was thrown off by the non sequitur but answered anyway. “That he’s a tamer and the son of the owner of Takara Computer Entertainment.” He swallowed his pride. “And he’s far more advanced than anyone else in our class.”

Her violet eyes were intent in their study of him. He was almost uncomfortable. There was none of her playful flirtiness in the gaze. He wasn’t certain he’d ever seen her quite so serious. “Have you seen him hanging with Mephisto?” 

He shrugged and accepted the fact that he was getting a migraine tonight. “No more than anyone else but I don’t really keep an eye on him.” 

Now that he thought about it, had Takara been in class today?

“Keep an eye on him when he’s around Rin.” Her hair was falling in her eyes and he noticed she had a scar above her left eye. He wondered how she got it. He didn’t really know anything about her. Rin had mentioned that she was Father Fujimoto’s apprentice when she was younger but they’d apparently went separate ways. He did know that the woman was fond of Rin. He’d seen the anger in her eyes when the Grigori had put the death sentence on Rin. He’d also seen her irritation when she’d had to leave them with the task of freeing Rin.

Hell, she’d even joined in on the final fight against the Impure King. She could claim it was all for stopping the demon but he’d seen the pride and affection in her eyes.

But Takara? He didn’t see that coming. 

“I thought you two were friends when you were pretending to be Yamada.”

Shura shrugged. “Nope.” She leaned back on the desk and tilted her head at him. “You’re trying for a dragoon, right?”

“Yes.” Was he being interrogated or was she trying to see if he could help with some mission?

“Got your license yet?”

“I have the test saturday.” 

She nodded approvingly. “Thought that was why you’d gotten buff. Do me a favor?”

“Depends.”

She smirked and leaned closer. “Keep naiad and salamander bullets on hand.”

It was his turn to lean forward. “What do you know?” He was tired of whatever game everyone else in this stupid school was playing with them. He wanted some honest answers. If anyone had bothered to tell them about Rin in the beginning they would have avoided a lot of heartache.

“Not enough. I don’t have the info to…” She trailed off and fixed him with a look that made him feel frightened. It was intense and calculating and heavy. It made him feel like he was about to get a responsibility he wasn’t ready for. She knew something -or suspected something - that would change everything. He didn’t want to know what she knew. The fear of it was so intense that for a moment he considered bolting from the room.

Her face shuttered off and her body relaxed. “Just know it’s a good idea to be prepared. I’ll let you know if I find anything worth sharing.”

A month ago that would have made him angry. Right now he felt… relief. He didn’t want to know whatever it was she’d almost told him. He didn’t feel ready for it. He didn’t want his life to change in whatever way she’d -

Shura jumped off the desk and took two steps so that she was right in front of him. He pulled his head back on instinct and she smirked. 

“I almost forgot, I got something for the new couple.” She pulled a small box out of her uniform jacket and passed it to him. He took it and tilted the box so he could see what it was.

He regretted the action immediately. They were condoms. 

He looked up at her utterly speechless and was greeted with a hysterical cackle. She doubled over with the force of the laugh and her hair went flying. Tears fell down her cheeks from how hard she laughed.

He couldn’t say anything as she lost herself in laughter. He wanted to chuck the condoms across the room and bolt. There were still students walking down the hallway and Shura was drawing a lot of attention to them. He shoved the condoms into his backpack and scowled as Shura tried to gather herself. She propped herself up on the desk next to Bon and beamed up at him. 

“Thanks, kid,” she slung her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. He tried to resist but she was obnoxiously strong. “Treat Rin well, ‘kay?”

“The shovel talk? Really?”

“Like I said, I don't believe in that. Besides, I didn’t threaten.” The smile turned icy without anything obvious changing in her expression. “I didn’t think I had to. I’ve watched all of you kids. You’re loud and rude but you’re not purposefully mean.” Her grip tightened. “If I thought you’d hurt him? I wouldn’t threaten, I’d expel.”

For some reason her straight forwardness set him at ease. “You know Okumura doesn’t need any protection? That he could lift all of us with one hand, right?” 

She grinned toothily. “Kinky.”

* * *

Study group was an interesting experience. He was sitting next to Rin and Izumo was on his other side. His notes for the day had been haphazard at the best and illegible at the worst. By a stroke of luck Yukio had been too focused on berating him to remember to assign homework so there was that at least.

They were in the boys dorm because girls were allowed in their dorm building but boys were not allowed in the girls dorm building. They’d spread their notes and material out on the floor along with their books. 

Bon had his back propped up against his bed. His arm was draped over Rin’s shoulder as they both looked over the assigned Aria passages. Shima was laying across from them on his back. He had his legs draped on the bed and Miwa was sitting properly next to him. Moriyama was beside Miwa with Nee in her hair. Izumo was on the bed behind Bon with her notes and books taking up most of the free space. 

He didn’t mind studying with everyone but he wanted some alone time with Rin. He did enjoy the solid weight of Rin leaning against him. The boy was warm as well which just made him want to squeeze him closer. They’d all shed their jackets and ties and dumped them on Shima’s bed. Rin had undone a few buttons on his shirt and Bon could just see his collar bone. 

He’d never noticed collar bones before but damn, Rin had a nice one.

“How is this even pronounced?” Shima asked after a few minutes of silent reading. 

He peered over at the pink haired boy’s book and read the hebrew text. “Baruch ata Adonai, Eloheinu melech ha-olam, oseh ma’aseh b’reishit.”  Shima looked up at him and furrowed his brows. He looked perplexed and annoyed. Miwa smirked beside him and hid a snicker in his hand. 

Shima shot a quick glare at Miwa. “Say that again?”

He repeated the hebrew phrase with a sigh. Rin sat up so he was no longer leaning against Bon. It was not a welcome development. He looked over at the halfling with a frown. Rin was pulling something out of his pocket and didn’t see it. He got rid of the pout forming on his lips and schooled his features. 

“Can I record that?” Rin asked as he straightened with his phone in his hands. Bon snorted and gave his head a fond little shake.

“Depends.” He tilted his head and raised one of his eyebrows in challenge. “Have you practiced that other mantra?”

Rin blushed and nodded his head. His tail twisted through the air distractingly. 

“Show me.”

Rin brought his hands together, curling his middle finger and ring fingers. He left his pointer and pinky fingers extended in the sign of the immovable one. He took a breath and locked eyes with Bon. His lips quirked in a slight smirk. “Naumaku san mandra bazaradan kan.”

That had been a mistake. He did not expect the smirk or the way Rin’s eyes lit up with playful intent. He didn’t expect the words to be half growled or for his stomach to completely flip at the sound. Shit. He wanted to kiss those lips and see what the fangs were like. 

Focus.

“Good.” He growled and shit, his voice was at least two octaves lower than normal. He swallowed and sat up a little straighter. He could feel every eye in the room on him. “First, if you’re doing a hebrew prayer, verse, or mantra, you gotta do the right hand symbol.” *He paired his fingers and brought his hands close so the thumbs were touching. Rin, Shima, and Moriyama followed his lead. Moriyama struggled to spread her fingers in the signature V shape but Miwa helped her until she figured it out. 

“Then you say the words. When you finish it you press out but don’t break your thumbs connection.” He showed them how to do it and nodded in approval. “Okay.” He looked at Rin and nodded his head towards the phone. Rin scrambled to get it up and turned the camera on. He gave his head a nod for the go ahead.

Bon brought his hands up and closed his eyes. “Baruch ata Adonai, Eloheinu melech ha-olam, oseh ma’aseh b’reishit.” He shoved his hands forward like he was pushing the words at someone. He waited a second and brought them back to his chest. He repeated the prayer and the motion three more times before lowering his hands and opening his eyes.

Moriyama was frantically scribbling notes while Shima was making a messy sketch of the way he’d had his hands. Rin was looking at his camera and he had his bottom lip caught between his teeth again. 

“Hey, Okumura,” Izumo called from the bed. She had a vicious smirk that promised trouble. “How many of those do you have now?”

Rin flushed a vibrant red and snapped his phone’s cover down. “Two.” His ears twitched and his tail stiffened at his side. For some reason both facts made him certain the halfling was lying. Had been recorded at other times and not noticed? 

Rin met his eyes and flushed all the redder, “Thanks, Suguro.” He twisted so his side was pressed against Bon again. He was so warm. He draped his arm around the blue-haired teen without really meaning to and tugged him closer. Rin’s tail dragged down his back until it was curled around his waist. 

He hadn’t known it until today but Rin was  _ cuddly. _ The halfling had snuggled up next to him during lunch and Bon had almost choked on his food. He’d discovered (much to his surprise) that he also liked to cuddle. It didn’t hurt that Rin was warm. He liked the solidness of the other boy's body and he got a fantastic, fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever Rin was pressed against him. It was addictive.  


Bon tried to focus on the rest of his verse. It still felt like someone was staring at him. He glanced up to find that it was Moriyama. She was biting her lip and smiling softly. She flushed when he caught her gaze and looked down at her book. 

Hmm. What was that about? 

He shrugged the curiosity off and looked down at his book. He turned the page and scanned it to see if there were any prayers he wasn’t already familiar with. He practiced the last one in his head a few times. He felt his mind zoning out as he repeated the prayer. 

“Anyone understand what this circle is for?” Rin tilted his notebook to show a sketch of a magic circle. There was the start of a name under it but it looked like he'd stopped part way through.

“Ghoul repellent.” Moriyama answered. 

“Why’d you miss that?” Shima asked. He was still laying up side down and didn’t look like he had any intention of moving. Bon couldn’t understand how he was able to study like that.

“Because Shura kept smirking at me.”

“I’ve got the circles in my other notebook.” Bon offered absent mindedly as he flipped through his aria homework. 

“In your backpack?” Rin asked as he reached for it. Bon hummed in affirmation as Rin grabbed the zipper.

His head shot up and the color drained out of his face in utter horror as he remembered that he'd never taken the condoms out of his backpack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this is basically the vulcan salute with both hands. It's a Kohanim hands symbol that the priest perform. Which is where Leonard Nimoy originally got the inspiration for the salute. I figure that the mantras/prayers/verses would probably use meaningful gestures from the cultures they're associated with.


	12. Chapter 12

Before Bon could figure out what he should do Rin already had the backpack opened. Bon’s entire body spasmed with absolute horror and before he could quite make a decision his hand was shooting forward to bat the backpack out of his boyfriend’s hold.

Everything became so much worse in less than a second. His secondhand backpack flew across the room to hit _Moriyama_ in the stomach before it flopped over and spilled its guts all over her lap and the floor.

He was once again hit with a moment of indecision as his two oldest friends, his crush, and his innocent classmate all reached to help gather his stuff.

  1. He could hope they didn’t see the box of condoms by Moriyama’s foot.
  2. He could make a desperate and obvious grab for the condoms
  3. He could flee the room and never come back
  4. He could-



Too late. Too. Damn. Late. He could see Rin’s eyes widen and his cheeks turned as red as a tomato. Moriyama’s hand closed around the box and she lifted it up. She moved it towards the backpack (it’s not like she’d know what it was. They didn’t sell that sort of thing at her mother’s shop) and he saw both his friends recognize the package for what it was.

He could hear a snicker on the bed behind him.

Bon promptly dropped his eyes back to his textbook as his own traitorous face heated up. Fucking hell. Damn Shura and her stupid condoms. He hadn’t even kissed Rin yet and now they were going to have to have a stupid and _awkward_ conversation. And it _had_ to happen in front of his stupid, nosy, loud, teasing, friends. Damn it.

Miwa made a strangled noise and started to cough violently. Moriyama patted his back in concern while Shima grew pink and covered his mouth. His shoulders started to shake with the force of concealing his laughter. Rin was frozen mid motion of inserting Bon’s notebook back in his backpack. His tail was stuck rigidly in the air like a dog that had just caught a strange scent. 

Izumo’s snickering grew louder.

He should have just gone to the library tonight. This entire study group had been his idea. Damn it, he’d even told Rin to get the fucking notebook.

“Oh my _god._ ” Shima finally managed. Miwa shot him a pleading look that the pink haired teen ignored.

“How long have you been carrying those around?” Izumo asked from the bed with laughter in her voice and now Bon was going to have to kill two of his friends.

“You don’t get to say a fucking thing.” He growled and made the mistake of turning his head to look at Izumo. She was smirking like a cat who had just caught a canary. He felt his cheeks heat up even more at her gaze. She looked like she knew what sort of thoughts he’d had about Rin. That he’d imagined the halfling spread out on his bed. There was a reason he’d sat on the floor instead of his bed. He tried not to remember the dreams he’d had and tried not to pay attention to how close Rin was.

He focused on the anger instead. “You didn’t have everyone hounding you today. You didn’t have to deal with Okumura sensei or Kirigakure or classmates glaring.”

Rin squeaked and Bon’s head snapped towards him. The halfling dropped the notebook like it was on fire and brought his hands up to cover his face. (He had never seen the halfling so red) Shima gave up all pretense of composure and doubled over as his laughter spilled out in loud, grating peals..

It was over. They hadn’t even been dating a full 24 hours and it was already over. (They were still twenty minutes away from when Bon ran into Rin’s kitchen. Not that he was keeping track.)

Bon could not do this here. He scrambled clumsily to his feet and bolted to the door. Cowardly or not he wasn’t sitting here and discussing this with everyone. He would have to kill Shima before that discussion ended and he didn’t want Rin to see him like that. He didn’t want them to see Rin break up with him either.

He strode out into the hallway and slammed the door behind him. He took two steps towards the stairs before he heard the door open and shut behind him. He tried to quicken his pace but Rin had demon speed so there was no out running the halfling.

He didn’t get another step in before the halfling was at his side.

“I-”

Bon shook his head emphatically and kept marching to the end of the hall. There was a group of vending machines in a separate alcove that tended to be empty at this time of day. If he was going to have to have this conversation he was going to have it over there. He could eat his woes away and then walk aimlessly around the campus until tomorrow. It wasn’t much of a plan but it was better than going back into that room boyfriendless and to endless teasing.

The universe apparently decided to _finally_ have some mercy on Bon because the alcove was indeed empty. 

“Do you want anything?” He asked as they slowed their pace. Mostly to avoid ever talking about the condoms. 

“Chips.” Rin’s fingers brushed against the back of his hand and he found himself flipping it over to grab the halfling’s without any real thought. Rin’s fingers laced through his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

He owed him at least a brief explanation. Probably.

“They were from Kirigakure. When she cornered me after class.”

Rin’s entire body slumped slightly in relief. “Oh thank _god._ ” At Bon’s confused look he hurried to explain. “I thought they were from Yukio!” He practically squeaked his brother’s name and Bon almost grinned. His cheeks heated again at the idea of Yukio giving him that conversation. That was a horrible thought. He wouldn’t have made it through any of his other classes if that exchange had happened. He’d probably have died on the spot. He would have tried to take Yukio with him though.

“She asked me about Takara and then shoved those off on me when I had my guard lowered.” He’d meant to toss them out immediately but Rin had been waiting in the hall. He’d smiled at him, his eyes squinting and his fangs showing and Bon had just about forgotten his damned name.

“Takara?”

He had his gun exam tomorrow and he would get his license. He’d be armed. He had no idea what threat Shura thought Takara might pose but... 

Bon had a lot to protect. He was responsible for Miwa and Shima. They called him _Bon_ for as long as he could remember. He didn’t think he’d ever heard them call by his actual name. If he was the young master then it was on his head to keep them together and alive, if not safe. Moriyama had been dragged into this strange world and didn’t seem to have a proper idea of what all they were up against. Izumo… well he didn’t really know what she was but he knew she considered him a friend. He’d be there for her if he could.

Rin was an entirely different kettle of fish. He didn’t need protection (none of them really did but Bon would do his best anyway) and he was the strongest person Bon had met. He wasn’t the smartest but he was going to be incredible. And everyone in this stupid order wanted to play him for their own gain. 

He was an aria. He was meant to be protected but Bon _hated_ sitting idly by while others protected him. He hated putting others in danger so he could be safe. He knew he was responsible for bringing down several of their foes and for buffing his teammates and protecting others but every damn time they’d had to risk themselves for him. 

Miwa’s parents had given their lives to keep him and Shima and Miwa safe. His mother had nearly died fleeing the temple on that terrible night. He’d lost so much to the blue night and he hadn’t even been able to speak. He’d been saddled with a heavy birthright and a temple that was all but extinguished. 

Things were different now. He was not going to be caught unaware. Not again. He had to start anticipating. He’d get the naiad and salamander bullets.

Rin’s grip on his hand tightened. He turned his head and saw the halfling looking at him expectantly. “Uh, what did Yukio say to you earlier?”

“Huh?” He fed a few yen into the vending machine and punched in the number for the chips Rin liked. 

“When he caught you after class.”

“Oh.” He stared at their reflection in the glass as the spring twisted around the chips. There were a few inches between their height that became more obvious when they were close to each other. Rin looked both paler and bluer when they were side by side as well. His lithe frame stood out better in his worn t-shirt (it was a band shirt that Bon didn’t recognize) and his jeans hung on his hips just right. His tail was tucked in against his chest while they were outside of the dorm room. His hair was held back by the clip Bon had given him and it just made him want to pull the halfling close.

He didn’t know how to start that conversation. The air felt stiff and awkward. It was like there was some sort of new and unpleasant expectation for them. He wanted to be comfortable holding hands and cuddling again. He’d barely gotten any time to actually enjoy it before Shura had messed it up.

Wait, Rin had asked a question. Now was not the time to fall down a ‘what if’ rabbit hole.

“He told me to fuck off. He was worried about you.” He hadn’t really planned on telling Rin anything about either of those conversations but the halfling at least deserved to know his brother was worried. 

“Stupid mole face.” Rin muttered petulantly. Bon fed a few more notes and punched in the number for his favorite gummies. “I told him it was okay.”

“Huh?”

“He freaked out last night. After he came in and bitched at us for doing his stupid homework I told him off. He said I was being reckless like always.” 

Bon’s hand tightened into a fist. 

“And did you believe him? ‘Cause you’re not. Asking someone out isn’t ‘reckless.’”

Rin sighed and leaned against the wall next to the vending machine. “I don’t know? I mean. Well,” he clenched his jaw with frustration, “I’m satan’s son. The Grigori aren’t going to let that slide and they’re not exactly open minded about the whole gay thing. Like, what if they do something?”

Bon shrugged. “Fuck ‘em. The whole lot of them are up to something. They have no ground to be judgemental on. They’re fucking hypocrites.” He punched in the last numbers far more roughly than he needed to. 

“But they could hurt you or -”

“Gonna be honest here,” he turned on his heel so he was facing Rin. The halfling had curled in on himself a little. He always did that when his demon heritage came up. Bon was starting to hate the sight of it, “I don’t care what any of them think. I’m joining this organization ‘cause they’ve got the most contacts. I’m going to use them to get powerful enough to defeat satan but I don’t care about them or their goals.”

Rin’s eyes widened and it looked like they got darker. It might have been a trick of the light but it made Bon’s mouth feel suddenly dry. He gave Bon’s hand a little tug so that he was pulled closer. It felt like electricity was sparking along his skin where their hands were touching.

“You know,” The halfling purred, “you’re hot when you’re rebellious.”

“That so?” He growled out and _oh_ , the way it made Rin’s eyes grow darker was something Bon would remember forever. “I say we show all these assholes.” He stepped a little closer and smirked at Rin. “We’ll beat satan and be the strongest exorcists in this organization. The son of satan and the heir of the Myōō Dharani. Let’s defeat satan and show ‘em all.”

Rin’s mouth fell slightly open and he grew warm against Bon’s hand. 

He didn’t know why it was Rin or why it was now but he knew he wanted this halfling. He wanted to kiss Rin and press him against this wall.

The halfling’s hand curled around his bicep and Rin leaned closer. Bon used his slight height advantage to crowd Rin against the wall beside the vending machine. His hand hovered in the air, torn between caging Rin in or tangling in his enticing hair. The pull for the hair won. It was as soft as it looked and warm as a mug of tea. Rin made a small noise as he tugged on blue locks and Bon’s gut _hurt_ he wanted so much to kiss him.

Bon had exactly no idea what he was doing but that had never stopped him from trying before. Besides, it was Rin. He really, _really_ , wanted to kiss Rin. 

He pushed forward until his lips were nearly touching the other teen’s mouth. He paused there and held still. He had to let Rin make the final movement. He wouldn’t push. This had to be super consensual. He wasn’t going to blow their first kiss on anything less than something they both wanted. He wouldn’t be like that stupid ghost.

For a terrible moment he was scared Rin wouldn’t or perhaps he’d get the wrong idea. That he’d think Bon was only after him in a sexual way. (Damned condoms.) That was probably the most terrifying. Losing Rin’s friendship over this strange need. It was almost enough to make him draw back.

He could practically feel Rin’s breath stutter. It was strangely intimate to share each other’s breaths and Bon felt almost dizzy from want and anxiety and -

Rin’s lips touched his for the briefest of seconds and Bon’s world spun. He caught hold of Rin’s shoulders and used them to support himself. The teen was almost painfully warm to touch.

Rin looked about as flustered as he felt. The halfling’s hands were still on him; one curled on his cheek and the other pulling him closer by his bicep. The boyish grin on Rin’s lips made something that felt less like butterflies and more like Chuchi rise up in his stomach to wreck utter havoc. Flames were once again dancing along his hair and arms. 

“Again.” Bon whispered without meaning to. Rin’s lips pressed against his and he could _feel_ the boy smiling. 

He didn’t have any idea how to kiss so he just followed his instincts. They’d never really failed him and they didn’t fail him here. He pulled himself closer to Rin and moved his lips gently against his boyfriend’s. Rin’s lips were warm and his hands were warm and his flames were warm and Bon should probably be worried about that last part but who cared. His eyes slipped close at some point and Rin’s hand dragged up his cheek to make a sound escape his throat. Sharp nails scraped at the edge of his ear and his lips slipped open on a moan.

Rin grunted in appreciation and Bon decided it was time to see what the fangs felt like. He licked at Rin’s mouth and swallowed the gasp it earned him. Rin’s lips opened to him and he entered the hot interior of his mouth. 

They were sharp enough to cut if he wasn’t careful. He didn’t care if a little blood got in his mouth but he wasn’t keen on letting that mess up their first time doing this.

He backed off a little bit and Rin seemed to take that as an invitation to explore _his_ mouth.

He got lost in sensations he’d never experienced before and decided to forget the world while he learned how to kiss with his boyfriend.

When they finally pulled away for air (stupid breathing. Stupid useless lungs.) he decided that he _really_ liked Rin’s fangs. 

* * *

He did not expect going back into the dorm to be one of the hardest things he ever did. Everyone was staring at the two of them and he was pretty sure he’d have to find a new room to live in.

He resumed his spot in front of his bed and purposefully avoided looking at anyone else. Rin retrieved the notebook he’d needed that had started the entire mess. 

Rin shuffled back to his previous spot at Bon’s side. Bon cautiously lifted his arm for Rin to slide under. There was a frightened twisting in his stomach that Rin wouldn’t accept. It was stupid but what if he didn’t want to in front of everyone?

Rin leaned against his side and Bon let his arm drop around Rin’s shoulders. He released an anxious breath and let his eyes slip close for a moment.

“You take really detailed notes.”

Bon nodded even though Rin couldn’t see it. “Way I was raised. It’s why I’m good at memorizing. My tutors never repeated information.”

“So what went wrong with Shima?” Izumo inquired from the bed. Shima tilted his head back to glare at her while Rin tried to stifle his laugh. Bon found himself relaxing minutely.

“Different tutor.” Bon answered. He flipped open one of his notebooks to a blank page and grabbed his pen up. 

“Oh!” Moriyama jerked like something had shocked her. “I forgot! Rin, your phone went off multiple times while you were out.”

“Huh?” Moriyama tossed the phone towards him while Rin was still looking up. The halfling caught it mid air with a mildly surprised expression. Bon pretended like it wasn’t hot to watch his boyfriend catch something without even properly looking.

Rin flipped his phone open and squinted down at it. He pressed a few buttons and released a long sigh.

“Mephisto wants us to complete another item off the list this weekend.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday!” Miwa whined. “Couldn’t he have given us more time to prep?”

“At least he didn’t put it next weekend.” Shima countered. “That would have made us miss the festival.” 

Bon tugged Rin back to his side and tried not to grin like a moron when his boyfriend’s tail wrapped around his hip. 

“What’s next on the list?”

“The portrait thing.” Miwa answered. “Sounds like people are seeing themselves reflected in one of the paintings?”

Rin tilted his head. “Like a mirror?”

“More like Dorian Grey.” Bon supplied as he jotted down the last part of his Demonology homework. 

“Who?”

“It’s a story.” Izumo huffed from the bed. “I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of it.” She dropped a book off the bed and reached for Moriyama’s copy of the Grimoire book. “A vain boy gets a portrait made. He whines because he’s going to get old and ugly so he makes a deal for the painting to do it instead.”

“What time is your test tomorrow, Bon?” Miwa asked as he looked over his notes on the portrait phenomenon. 

“Eight. I should be finished and certified by noon.” 

“Test?” Rin inquired quietly. His blue eyes locked on Bon with curiosity and a little trepidation.

“My dragoon license.” He’d had to fall back a semester on his plan for the license because he didn’t have enough muscle mass last term.

“So you’ll be armed and actually dangerous for this exorcism.” Izumo commented from the bed.

“Hey!” He snapped and glared at the reclining teen. “I’m always dangerous! And at least my familiars don’t back talk me.”

“Shit,” Rin was still scrolling through his text messages. “Yukio needs me back. Apparently he has to give me some instructions or something ‘cause he’s leaving tomorrow.”

“We were just about done anyway.” Izumo sat up and hung her legs off the edge of the bed next to Rin. 

“I’ll walk you over.” Bon offered. Rin’s tail wagged. If he stole a kiss on the way home, well, there was no one to know. Even if Shima did comment on the scorch marks Rin left on his collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 30,000 words and I'm pretty sure Bon would have clobbered me if I didn't let him finally get that kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead with some steamier sections in the middle. It's not NSFW but it's steamier than I've written yet. Any body want to see steamier action? My intent was to write about their relationship exploration but I wasn't sure what people's comfort levels are. (And I haven't written anything explicit before so I'd probably start really light.)
> 
> Also, some manga spoilers for the festival arc and the start of the illuminati arc.
> 
> Also also, I've already got most of the next chapter written so the next couple of chapters might be posted more quickly than I typically post them :)

Bon was officially licensed and armed. He had five naiad and five salamander bullets as well as two boxes of blessed ammo. Low level exorcist weren’t allowed anything more. 

So now he was standing outside of a ‘portrait hall’ waiting to be let in. Rin had slipped his hand in Bon’s when he joined the group and Bon couldn’t get over how normal it all felt.

“If Yukio’s out then who’s letting us in?” Rin asked after a few awkward moments of standing around.

“Me!” There was an explosion of pink and suddenly their headmaster was standing in front of them. He pressed his finger to his chin and tilted his head with what he clearly thought was a cute grin. He was in the same ridiculous outfit Bon had always seen him in with his signature umbrella.

Rin stiffened at his side while Miwa sighed wearily. The headmaster’s eyes shot to them and dropped to their joined hands. He smirked and Bon regretted the handholding. He wasn’t sure what Mephisto was playing out but it couldn’t be good for the demon to know that he was with Rin.

“I see we need to talk again, Little Brother.” Mephisto hummed to himself. Rin’s grip tightened around his hand. His boyfriend was vibrating with nervous energy. He wasn’t sure if it was Mephisto or the exorcism that was making him nervous. Possibly both.

“The portrait you’ll be exorcising today is called ‘The Family Portrait.’ It’s from my personal prank collection but has gotten a bit unruly.”

Personal prank collection? What the actual hell?

Mephisto clapped his hands together. “So let’s get started!” The door swung wide open and they were ushered into a large room that easily had a thousand portraits hung on the walls. He’d never seen so many portraits. He couldn’t even imagine why someone would want so many portraits. He  _ really _ hoped Mephisto knew which one was the trouble portrait because there was no way they’d find it among the ludicrous number of paintings. He let his eyes scan the paintings on the wall opposite them while his classmates filed in. 

His eyes stopped on a portrait in a gaudy, golden frame. He’d thought there was a girl in the center of the portrait but it looked different now. There was a dude at the center that looked kind of like-

“This is the possessed portrait.” Mephisto swept his arm dramatically with a show of sparkles. It was the portrait Bon had been staring at.

“You said it’s a family portrait?” Rin asked with a curious tilt of his head. “Where’s the rest of the family?” He glanced at their classmates with a confused frown tugging down his lips. Bon couldn’t return the gaze. The figure in the portrait was changing and Bon didn’t like what he was seeing. “All I see is a girl.”

“Yeah,” Miwa agreed a little shakily. “Just a girl.” Bon didn’t have to look to know his friend was lying. 

“Why don’t I just cut it down then? That’ll take care of it and keep anyone else from getting hurt.”

Before Bon or anyone else could stop Rin the halfling was dashing towards the portrait and pulling his sword free from its scabbard. Flames ignited across his body as his features elongated. 

“Stop!” He shouted at the same time as Miwa to no avail. Rin brought the sword down in a sharp arc and sliced the portrait in half.

Darkness surrounded him and he heard an eerie laugh coming from where the painting had been. He turned towards it and saw Rin standing there. His boyfriend was in his demon form and none of the cheerfulness he admired in Rin was evident. He looked hungry and not in the way he had last night. There was none of the thrilling desire or affection. There was just the need to devour. It was like looking at a predator. He felt his hackles rise and he took a step back.

So the portrait wasn’t a standard shapeshifter. Shit. What was going-

“Well, if it isn’t the cursed child.” Rin laughed. His flames grew brighter. He’d had a lot of experience with Rin’s flames in the last month and he’d started to get comfortable with them. Looking at this form of Rin brought back some of the old fear. “Still thinks he can restore his forsaken temple.” The thing that looked like his boyfriend laughed louder.

“Bocchan.” His head snapped to the side and it was Shima. Shima if he was angry and hated Bon. He didn’t like the look in his friends eyes. “Young, useless, master.”

“Bon!” The vision shattered in front of him and he was being dragged forward by Miwa. His friend deposited him in the middle of a magic circle and dove back into the black fog around them. Moriyama and Shima were already in the circle. Izumo joined them a moment later. His chest tightened with alarm when he realized Rin still wasn’t there. He lowered his eyes to see what kind of circle his friend had made. It was a standard barrier. It might prove difficult for Rin to cross if he was in his demon-

Miwa reappeared dragging Rin with him. His boyfriend had sheathed his sword at some point so he was able to get in the barrier.

“Form a circle, join hands, and face each other!” Miwa ordered. Bon grabbed Shima and Rin’s hands. Rin’s fingers were trembling against his. 

What had he seen? He’d been in the fog longest. 

“Guys,” Shima gulped, “why are the shadows getting closer?”

“This circle isn’t going to last more than a few minutes.” Bon supplied. He squeezed Rin’s hand and tried to calm his own heart. They were in trouble. Their plan had once again gone to shit. He wasn’t sure what Mephisto’s portrait was but it wasn’t the shape shifter they’d been promised. He tried to catch his boyfriend’s eyes but Rin was avoiding looking at him. 

Miwa straightened and cleared his throat. “I’ve got a plan.”

A minute later Bon found himself encased in some kind of thorny barrier while Shima and Moriyama defended him. 

He could only watch and recite as his team rushed into the fray. His verses didn’t seem to do anything but he kept reciting them anyway. He couldn’t rag on Rin for not trusting his friends and team if he couldn’t either. (And yeah, he may have had to be reminded of that by Miwa.) 

He kept his recitation up and watched as the darkness swallowed his friends.

Five minutes later and they had defeated the demon. The darkness shattered and he could see his friends again. Shima was panting as he leaned against his K’rik. Izumo knelt next to her familiars with her hair falling out of her pigtails. Miwa stood tall in front of the circle. Rin was sprawled out on the floor. His flames were mostly dissipated and he was sort of smiling. 

Moriyama dropped the wooden barrier and Bon was free to move.

“Fabulous!” Mephisto crowed. He floated to the center of their group and clapped his hands together. “You’re half way through your list of exorcisms!”

Bon glanced over at Miwa who gave his head a little shake. 

“Sir?” His bald friend said, “we’ve only completed four of the tasks.” 

“Ah, one of the tasks shouldn’t have been on the list.” Mephisto waved their worry off. Bon had reached the group at this point and offered a hand to Rin. His boyfriend accepted it and hauled himself up with a pant. He was warmer to the touch than usual. Bon liked the heat. 

Miwa waited until it was obvious Mephisto wasn’t going to continue. “Which task, sir?” 

“Oh, the garden.” The demon pressed his hand to his chin and smiled. “There was a bit of confusion about the Moriyamas’ shop.” 

Rin shuffled forward and made an irritated gimme motion. Mephisto regarded him for a long moment.

“You promised, man.” Rin muttered. Bon looked around but the rest of the class looked just as confused. 

“Very well.” The demon extended his hand in the air and snapped his fingers three times. An elaborately decorated bottle appeared in his hand. He passed it towards Rin but paused before handing it over. “You owe me a talk, however.”

“Whatever.” Rin swiped the bottle out of his half brother’s hand and stepped back. His tail wagged with excitement. “I’m going back to the dorms right away! Godain’ll be so excited.” Bon tried to pretend like the statement didn’t make his stomach drop a little.

“They’re simple eyedrops. One drop in each eye will stop him from seeing demons. They’ll only work once though so tell him to be careful.”

Rin nodded and let go of Bon’s hand. He dashed out of the room with a noise of excitement. Bon tried not to feel like he was going to be sick. He really didn’t like Godain.

“Bon?” Miwa had snuck up on him while he was watching Rin run away. Mephisto was ushering them all out of the room. 

“Yeah?”

His friend lowered his eyes mournfully. “I’m sorry I didn’t find you first. I tried to move as quickly as I could, but still. You were the first one I should have-”

“Hey,” he cut his friend’s nervous apology off. He hated that they looked at him like they were more important than him. He knew they considered him a friend but sometimes… sometimes he wondered if he wasn’t the Bocchan if they’d bother hanging out with him. They were all tied together because of the cursed temple. It had bound their fates since the day they were born. 

“Don’t sweat it. You did great. You’ve got a great mind for strategy.” He punched his friend’s shoulder lightly enough that it wouldn’t actually hurt. “How’d you avoid the illusion?”

Miwa tapped his glasses with a shy smile. “I just took off my glasses. I couldn’t see anything so it couldn’t affect me.” 

Shima was trailing a few feet behind them. Bon slowed his pace enough that they could join together again. He bumped his pink haired friend.

“Good work with that K’rik. You really should consider switching to a knight.”

“Whatever, man.” Shima smiled but it still looked a little off. He couldn’t quite decide why but it made him feel uncomfortable.

He’d intended on catching a late lunch or early dinner with Rin but he suddenly had a bit of free time on his hands. 

“Mr. Suguro, could you spare a moment for me?” Mephisto strode towards him with purpose and a toothy smile. Miwa looked horrified and Shima amused. Bon tried to school his expression into indifference.

“Sure.”

His friends proceeded without him to the main campus. He slowed his pace to match Mephisto’s and tried not to shiver at the strange feeling in the air around the headmaster. It always gave him goosebumps and made him feel uneasy.

“So am I to assume you and Mr. Okumura are dating?”

He grit his jaw. He couldn’t lose his temper with their headmaster. “You can assume whatever you want, sir.” 

“And you received your firearm license today?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I see.” Mephisto murmured as though Bon’s answers were thoroughly fascinating. “Have you noticed any strange behavior among your classmates?”

“I can’t say I have, sir.” 

Mephisto’s eyes locked on him. It was obvious the headmaster didn’t believe him. “Indeed?” He hummed. “Tread carefully with my younger brother. The day will come when he will have to decide which path to follow. You may not like the one he chooses.”

Bon glared after their headmaster and clenched his fists at his side as the tall demon sauntered down the hallway.

He was not scared. (He  _ wasn’t _ .)

* * *

Godain was in class on Monday and hadn’t taken the eyedrops. He draped his arm over Rin’s shoulders and mumbled something to the halfling that made him laugh. Bon would have been furious if his boyfriend didn’t look over his shoulder and smile at Bon immediately after. Watching the halfling’s ears turn red when he smiled back was an instant mood improver.

Tuesday they got to hang out at Rin’s old dorm alone which meant that their study session was short. He did figure out that Rin could be bribed into completing homework questions if he had a makeout session to look forward to. Bon would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy them as well. 

Wednesday saw the return of Yukio. Thursday saw them having dinner together. 

It was awkward but… Yukio didn’t seem to want to kill him this time so that at least was an improvement. They discussed a few firearm methods and Yukio seemed to relax when Bon commented on how much Rin had improved in his aria classes.

After dinner Yukio had to head to Moriyama’s shop so Bon and Rin snuck up stairs to one of the abandoned dorms. 

That was how he ended up in his current predicament. At least, he was pretty sure that was how. It was hard to think. His phone was buzzing somewhere. He could hear the annoying vibrating sound but he didn’t care. He didn’t even remember taking it out of his pocket.

His shirt was mostly unbuttoned and his hair was unstyled. Rin was seated on his lap, his warm legs spread wide over Bon’s thighs as he tangled his fingers in Bon’s loose locks. His lips were red from the last half hour of making out. The halfling’s tail was coiling hypnotically through the air. Not that Bon was able to look at it. All of Rin was making an intoxicating sight.

“You gonna answer that?” Rin laughed against his lips, his chest brushing against Bon’s in a positively devilish slide. The feel of it had his hands clutching more tightly at his halfling’s trim waist. “Or are you feelin’ a bit distracted?” Rin whispered the last bit into Bon’s ear, his hair brushing against Bon’s cheek. His breath blew across Bon’s cheek, warm and intimate. Want made Bon’s stomach clench.

They hadn’t had much time to do this. They’d snuck maybe an hour alone on Sunday, half an hour on monday, a handful of stolen minutes on Tuesday. Wednesday had been limited to a few pecks on the lips and hand holding. 

He really liked making out. It was quite probably his new favorite thing. It made some things difficult (they still hadn’t talked about the sex thing and it was hard not to get ‘excited’ when you had your boyfriend squirming on you) but he loved it. He’d decided he’d save any freakouts for late,  _ late _ , at night when he couldn’t sleep. So far avoidance was working like a charm

Dangerous fingers dragged over the shell of his ear to curl around his earrings. Rin gave the jewelry a little tug and Bon could not hold back the shiver of desire that coursed through his entire body.

There was  _ so _ much to notice. So many sensations that were merging into an overwhelming burn of need. Rin’s toes brushed along the sides of his legs. Rin’s lips swollen from deep kisses. Rin’s fingers dancing over his skin and dragging through his hair. Rin’s tail trailing up his thigh or tickling his chest. 

The hair he hadn’t expected to be so distracting. Rin seemed to really like his hair. He dragged his fingers through, tugging the locks and scratching lightly at his scalp. It was as far away from painful as possible. It made his entire body shiver and it seemed directly connected to the tight twist of desire in his belly.

Rin seemed particularly affected by his throat and collar bone. Bon sucked a mark on the spot where his neck met his shoulder and the halfling  _ purred. _

Rin pressed his chest closer to Bon and he couldn’t stop his hands from sliding down. He hadn’t touched the halfling’s toned rear yet but his hands inched closer. He might not have had any fantasies before Rin blazed into his life but  _ damn _ , he could guarantee the halfling would be starring in a lot of his future fantasies in this position. He really liked having his boyfriend in his lap. Especially when he was pressing against his chest like that.  _ God. _

“Well, Suguro?” Rin managed around a thick purr. “Wanna see who’s calling?”

“They can leave a message.” He replied with lips against Rin’s throat. He felt the halfling swallow thickly and couldn’t stop a satisfied smirk from lifting his lips. Rin retaliated with a tug of his earrings and a scratch at his scalp. It worked an annoyingly magic combination that dragged a moan from his own throat. The halfling seemed to appreciate the sound. He used his hold on Bon’s head to tilt him how he wanted him and claimed his lip with a kiss that Bon knew he’d still be feeling hours later. He pulled away too quickly and tilted his head back. Bon growled with frustration and made to reclaim his boyfriend’s mouth. Rin was panting for air and his nails raked across Bon’s scalp. He gasped and tightened his grip on Rin’s hip. His boyfriend made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and Bon needed to be kissing him again.

Bon surged upwards and nipped at Rin’s jaw on his way to the halfling’s lips. His boyfriend trembled against him and without any real warning flames were pouring out of his overheated skin. 

“Shit.” Rin stuttered. He sounded mortified. He pushed off Bon’s chest and clambered backwards. The room suddenly felt painfully cold without his supernaturally warm boyfriend perched on his lap.

“What’s wrong?”

“I uh, hold on.” Rin bolted out of the room and Bon was left alone, utterly confused. He was suddenly very aware of just how aroused Rin had made him. It was a new experience and one he enjoyed  _ with Rin. _ It sucked without Rin. It felt weirdly vulnerable. Bon didn’t do well with vulnerable.

He blinked at the closed door and tried to figure out what had just happened. It was unpleasantly cold in the abandoned room and it was dirty. The paint was peeling off the door Rin had left through. They’d put a clean blanket on the bed so that they didn’t have to touch the old as hell mattress.

Had he done something wrong? Did Rin notice he was aroused? Had he freaked out? Bon had thought he was into it. He’d certainly seemed to be enjoying it. Flames were typically a good sign. Bon had noticed his boyfriend lit up whenever he was really excited. He could also gage the halfling’s mood by his tail. 

He stood up and wrapped his arms around himself. Had he been that terrible? It wasn’t like he knew how to do any of this. He’d just been going with the flow. Apparently he was going to reschedule that late night freak out for right the hell now.

He padded across the floor to the other end of the room.

Fuck. He had to be terrible at this. How did you learn about this stuff? He wasn’t too keen on the manga route but he could always steal from Shima’s stash. He knew his friend had some porn as well. At least he wouldn’t have to go out and purchase materials that way. Would the library have anything? They had information on sex based demons. Maybe there would be some information in those tomes?

He padded back across the room.

There was always the option of online research. It probably wouldn’t be too hard to find reputable sites… 

Maybe he’d borrow Shima’s phone for it. His pink-haired friend had kept the same pass code since he got his first phone.

He made another lap. It really was too cold in this room. 

He’d start with the library. It’d be the least awkward place. He was good at hiding amidst the stacks and no one would think it was weird of him to be studying demons. 

He was so lost in thoughts that he  _ almost _ didn’t hear the door open and close again.

“Sorry.” Rin smiled awkwardly and one of his fangs poked out. “Did I burn you?”

Bon frowned with confusion, frustration, and a little embarrassment. 

“No, you didn’t fucking burn me. You haven’t burned me any of the other times you flamed up either.” He marched towards his boyfriend intending to demand answers.

“Other times?” Rin buried his face in his hands and tilted his body away from Bon. His tail had tucked itself between his legs. The nervous reaction paused Bon in his march. Something weird was going on.

“Yeah, you didn’t know?” He stood stiffly for an indecisive moment before awkwardly stepping towards the halfling. “When I asked you out in the kitchen? When we kissed for the first time?” He stopped directly behind Rin and lifted his hands so they were hovering over the halfling’s shoulders.

“I’m so sorry,” Rin huffed. “I uh, have a hard time with big emotions.”

“Hard time?” He gave into the temptation and dropped his hands onto Rin’s shoulders. The halfling shivered and a few flames appeared in his hair. 

“I don’t know if it’s ‘cause I’ve gotten more comfortable with ‘em or if it’s ‘cause I’ve used ‘em more but my flames… when I get really excited, or scared, or happy, or angry I-er.”

“Flame up?” 

Rin nodded. “I thought I’d managed to control them around you?” Bon used his grip on his boyfriend’s shoulders to turn him around. The halfling went with very little resistance. 

“Okumura,” He tugged his boyfriend’s hands down so he could see his (embarrassed) blue eyes.”I don’t mind them. You haven’t burned me.” He smirked and felt it grow mischievous when Rin’s eyes grew wider. “I find it kinda hot.”

Rin instantanly combusted in what probably should have been an alarming amount of flames. It shot straight to Bon’s gut and he had to swallow a moan as the warm blue engulfed him while Rin’s arms draped over his shoulder.

“I can make it hot.” Rin grinned and Bon groaned with irritation. He had to date a dork. He reclaimed the halfling’s lips and let his hands drag down his boyfriend’s sides until they were settled on his hips. Something felt off. He pried his eyes open and glanced down.

“Did you change pants?”

Rin got even hotter under his hands.

* * *

It was the day of the festival and the day of their first official date. They were required to work at their respective class booths. Bon had pulled a few more strings than he would ever admit to so that he could work the first shift. Rin was on the second shift at his booth. He’d spent most of his morning trying not to give into  _ intense _ panic. He’d looked through all his clothes before realizing he’d have to wear black for the stand he was working and he wouldn’t have a chance to change.

He’d then started to worry about how the actual date was going to go. He’d hung out with Rin alone before but it felt like there were expectations with this. It was going to be a concert and dance. Would the music be too loud to talk? Would Rin be comfortable holding hands in a crowd? What if someone made a scene because they were both men?

What did Rin expect?

Damn it all. He should have paid more attention to what Shima did when he went on dates. Or Miwa.

Bon finished his task and immediately headed towards Rin’s rice ball stand. He could hear the halfling making cheerful chatter with the customers and couldn’t stop his grin. Rin’s infectious laugh drifted through the air and Bon quickened his pace. Rin was doing most of the actual cooking as he was the only one who knew what he was doing. There was an enormous line to get their rice balls. 

Bon ducked behind the front table and went to the back of the stand. Rin was tending to a pan of something that smelled wonderfully spicy and Godain was shaping rice balls next to him. Bon forced a smile and sidled up next to Rin.

“Suguro!” Rin’s expression lit up with a smile. “You’re here!”

“I told you I was coming over after I finished my shift.” His eyes drifted to the sizable crowd. A short, blonde, chick was running the checkout and looked overwhelmed. “Do you guys need help?”

“Seriously? Yes, please! There’s like ten times what we anticipated.” Rin glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened. “Would you rather work with people or make balls?” Rin looked back and grimaced again. “Never mind. Help Natsu with the cash. You’re good with like, math and stuff. Put that big brain to work.”

Bon gave Rin’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze and shuffled next to the blonde. 

“Hi, I’m Suguro Ryuuji, Okumura’s boyfriend.” He introduced himself to the clearly frazzled girl. It was the first time he’d called himself Rin’s boyfriend. He liked it more than he probably should have. If Godain happened to hear it as well… well, Bon wasn’t responsible for what the other man heard.

More people had joined the line when he wasn’t looking. “How can I help?” He asked with a feeling of resignation. He was going to be here for a while. 

“Hiya, Suguro.” She pressed a wad of cash at him. “Are you good at figuring out change?” He nodded and found himself with at least five people trying to pass him money. He barked out an order for them to form a damn line and to his immense relief they did. Thank God for intimidating looks. It also had the added benefit of making Rin sneaking a look at him. The halfling’s cheeks flushed a little and his fangs peeked out of his smile. 

The cool thing about register work was that there were only so many numbers you had to know. He’d run the front desk at his mom’s inn whenever he wasn’t busy with school because he apparently needed to expand his soft people skills. (It wasn’t his fault that most people couldn’t understand basic instructions.)

Rin started telling him a story about some of their earlier mishaps while he sorted out the money station. He let Rin’s narrative flow over him and tried to squash down his mild panic. It was Rin. He was comfortable hanging with Rin. The teenager had seen him at his very worst. He’d blown up at his father and gotten Rin put in prison over it. As long as the night ended without Rin getting another death sentence then it wouldn’t be the worst thing Bon had done.

He passed out some change and noticed a few security guards rush past. Shura was in charge of security for the night. She was weird and goofy but she was a competent fighter. Everything was probably fine. 

“We’ll be able to leave as soon as Kamiki gets here.” Rin called over his shoulder. His smile was huge and it made Bon’s heart thump. 

A few more guards ran by. He accepted a green haired kid’s cash and checked his phone for messages.

“Ryuuji Suguro?” Bon glanced up from his phone to see a man in a suit with an earpiece.

“Yeah?” He passed the kid his change and focused his attention on the guy that was probably a security guard. Rin’s attention had been caught and he was trying to subtly look at the man. It was almost endearing how bad he was at subtlety. 

“Is that Rin Okumura behind you?”

“What is it you need?” Bon extended himself to his full height and blocked his boyfriend from view.

“Miss Kirigakure has requested you both join us.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR spoilers for the Illuminati arc of the manga in this chapter and the next three. (Manga chapters 50-64) I'll be adding my own original twist to everything just like I did the festival arc :) This will spoil certain aspects of the manga but it doesn't follow exactly what happened. 
> 
> Sidenote, this is where some big things change in the manga from the anime. If you get confused at any point please let me know and I'll try and explain it as best I can. :) You can chat with me in the comments or on tumblr. I'm tonguetiedraven over there as well.

Rin fished his phone out of his pocket and peered down at it in alarm. Bon stepped away from the cashbox so Natsu could take back over. Godain took the spatula from Rin’s hand with a worried frown. They exited the stand and followed the security guard down the street. He led them to an alley where Shura, Yukio, Miwa, Shima, and Moriyama were already waiting. Rin went to his brother’s side so Bon went to stand between Miwa and Shima.

“Okay, you’re all here.” Shura crossed her arms over her chest in irritation. But they weren’t all here? Izumo was missing. Takara too. Not that Bon typically counted him in the Cram Group.

She tapped her earpiece and looked at them with the most serious expression he’d ever seen on her. “Your mission is to find Izumo Kamiki.”

“What?” They all spoke over each other in instant alarm. Shima looked like he had been stabbed.

Shura didn’t stop talking while they freaked out. “I’ll explain the why at a later date. This is a top secret mission directly from the vatican. Mephisto is _not_ to hear about it.”

What the hell?

Moriyama looked to Yukio. “I can check with Paku. They’re roommates so she might know where she is.”

“She was supposed to take over for me at the rice ball stand.” Rin added. 

Shima frowned. His hands were shaking. “We’ll split up to cover more ground.” 

“Bon, go with Rin.” Shura ordered. Yukio frowned and opened his mouth to interject but Shura shot him a look that silenced him. 

“Come on.” Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “We’ll check along the stands.”

“Text me if you find anything!” Shura called after them. 

They ran hand in hand down the street back the way they had just come. Bon scanned the crowd for purple hair while Rin tried calling her number. He’d ask the halfling how he’d gotten it later. For now it was just a blur of hair colors. Every flash of purple drew his attention just to disappoint. Rin’s palm was sweaty against his. They ran in tandem, dragging the other whenever one slowed down. Smoke from the food stands burned his nostrils and sweat started to fall into his eyes. He ran faster with a pant and swallowed his fear down. He was scared. Terrified, if he was honest. Shura’s eyes had held a nervous certainty. It was the same as before she’d shoved the condoms on him. Something horrible was going to happen. Everything was going to change and he was dreading it.

BOOM!

They tripped to an abrupt stop. Rin stumbled forward and righted himself with a twist of his tail. The explosion sound had come from somewhere to the right. 

“What was that?” Rin panted. Bon shook his head.

“I don’t know but we should probably head that way.” Rin nodded and shot off towards the observation deck. Bon was dragged along for a step before he got his feet under himself. The panic helped clear his mind of anything that wasn’t running. They leapt over the rail and dashed up the steps. All their morning runs were finally paying off.

They reached the top of the deck and skidded into Miwa and Moriyama. Yukio was already at the top with his gun drawn. 

“It’s Shima!” Miwa sputtered as Bon hauled his friend back up. He turned his head to take in the scene and felt his heart stutter in his chest.

Shima was surrounded by at least twenty other people in suits. There was a masked person in front of him that made Bon’s legs feel weak. They were at least a hundred feet away from Bon and he could feel their power from where he was. It was stronger than the malice that Amaimon had radiated in the forest. What the hell level demon was it?

Izumo was draped over Shima’s shoulder. There was a black and red demon floating behind his pink-haired friend that was originating from the k'rik in Shima's hand.

Takara was a few yards away from Yukio. He was slumped over with his pink hand puppet glowing. He appeared unconscious even though the puppet was still moving.

“What’s going on?” Bon demanded. Yukio shot him a quick glare. Shima swayed under the weight of Izumo and one of the suited people started towards him.

Bon’s legs moved forward before he could stop himself. He was still holding the halfling’s hand so Rin was dragged with him. He had to reach Shima and help him. He had to reach his friends before the other side did and hurt him. 

A bright flash of light filled the sky along with the heavy scent of sulfur. Mephisto landed in front of them with a thunk and a boom of energy that caused everyone but the masked figure to stumble back a step. Blistering heat rushed through the observation deck as Mephisto straightened.

“Mmm,” Mephisto purred, “glad to see I’m not late.” Exorcist swarmed the deck and blocked Bon from moving forward.

“Samael,” the masked man spoke and a shiver shot down Bon’s back. The voice was beautiful and hypnotic and what the actual hell was going on?

“Lucifer.” Mephisto dipped his head in acknowledgment. “Long time no see, Big brother.”

Bon’s hand compulsively tightened around Rin’s. Lucifer was the demon king of light. He was the highest ranking demon there was next to Satan. Did he know who Rin was? Oh god, what if he’d come to claim the halfling in some sort of sibling power move?

Why was Shima in the middle of everyone?

Rin let go of his hand. Bon’s arm spasmed towards the halfling but he was already taking a step away from him. Miwa moved closer to his side while Rin maneuvered in front of the rest of the group. His hand went to the hilt of his sword and panic closed up Bon’s throat. Shima was still standing in the middle of the other group. (Bon needed to save all three of them but how?!)

The arch demon spoke softly and with his melodic voice it was almost impossible to hear. Bon could make out the phrase ‘ _Chief of the Illuminati._ ’

Chaos descended on the scene and Bon could only catch fragments of what was going on. Lucifer declared war on the Order of the True Cross. Demon familiars popped up among the members of the Illuminati (they weren't supposed to exist!) and took defensive stances. Rin charged forward in brilliant flames to stop them from taking Shima. Bon compulsively tried to follow him only for three different security guards to grab his arms.

That was the moment Bon realized Shima wasn't trying to get away from the Illuminate officers. He was moving towards him and they were treating him like a compatriot.

Shima was trying to get Izumo to the Illuminati’s helicopter. Shima was smiling and laughing as Rin charged. Shima was taunting the halfling.

(It had to be some mistake.)

Mephisto countered a surge of demons as Lucifer retreated with some henchman. 

“Shima!” His friend’s name was torn from his throat as he stumbled forward on numb legs. The guards held him back but he managed to wrench and arm free. He could feel Miwa beside him. “What’s going on?!” He couldn’t recognize his own voice. It didn't make sense. What was going on?!

Shima’s smile grew wider. His eyes locked on the two of them across the battlefield - Rin was standing stupified from whatever Shima had just said - and Shima winked. “Thanks so much for trusting me this last year!” He laughed and stepped onto the first rung of the helicopter ladder like what he was saying and doing wasn't impossible to understand. A woman took Izumo from him like she knew him. “But this is who I really am, guys.” He turned around and strode up the next rung with a wave. “See ya around!”

Miwa’s voice joined his in a final, desperate shout. “RENZOU!” They tried to move forward past the security in front of them but they were too slow. His heart rose to his throat as his oldest friend didn’t even look at him. He didn’t acknowledge either of them. He simply strode forward. Bon wasn’t going to make it in time. There was too much distance.

Shima climbed inside the helicopter and Bon’s world shattered.

* * *

The barriers to the school and the various True Cross Branches had fallen. Mid level demons immediately started to attack which meant there weren’t any forces to spare on rescuing Izumo.

So Mephisto assigned the task to them. Yukio, Rin, Miwa, Moriyama, Takara, and Bon would be responsible for bringing back Izumo. They were dismissed to grab any items they thought they might need. Bon went to his room with Miwa trailing after him. 

Renzou was a spy for the Illuminate. Renzou had taken Izumo, attacked Takara, and betrayed them all. There was no telling what information he had relayed to the Illuminate. 

Bon stopped in the door way and couldn’t help but stare at Renzou’s bed. His back pack was leaning against it, his uniform was in a crumpled heap on top of it along with a magazine featuring a scantily clad woman.

It was so _normal._ As though everything in the world hadn’t changed dramatically. 

It made him sick to just see it. He went to his own bed on auto pilot and sat down heavily. He pulled out his mala beads and his rosary and shoved them in his pocket. He added a few sacred herbs and incense sticks to his stash. He checked his gun to make sure it was clean and loaded.

Miwa moved towards him timidly. “Bon?”

He stood up abruptly and stalked towards the door. “I’ll call mom and see if the temple or inn got hit.” He glanced at Miwa and pretended not to notice how red his friends eyes were. “Meet you downstairs in five?”

“Alright.”

Their defenses were dropped but the Myōō Dharani were still on high alert from the whole Impure King thing. Uwabami and Yaozo had been quick to put a new barrier up while they got the forces together. They were ready for an attack. His dad was guarding the temple currently.

He couldn’t mention Renzou to them. It was his responsibility to take care of anyway. He was their Bocchan*. It was his duty to keep them safe and lead them. He would find Renzou and-

He marched down the hall and refused to let his mind go down that trail. Miwa was waiting for him and dutifully followed him out to the bus that was waiting. They were driven to an airport and filed onto a plane heading towards Shimane. Takara had apparently bugged Izumo and Renzou before the Illuminati had arrived.

(Renzou was gone. He’d betrayed them. He’d lied and manipulated them.)

He walked down the aisle and hesitated for half a second before choosing the two person row. Miwa trailed after him like he knew he would. He caught a glimpse of Rin’s hurt expression but… He couldn’t. There was too much of everything at that moment. Too much noise as everyone spoke endlessly. Too much light from the overheads and the setting sun. Too many eyes trailing him, pitying him and worrying about him. Too many emotions swirling in his head and gut. 

(Renzou had abandoned them. He’d looked them both dead in the eye and _laughed._ )

Moriyama passed him a sandwich at some point and he took a bite of it. He didn’t even notice that it was a mix of greens. He chewed without tasting and swallowed without feeling.

It was strange because it wasn’t like he was thinking while they flew, or while he chewed, or while he read over his prayers. He just moved through a gray fog. 

(Renzou had been working for the Illuminati. They wanted to bring back Satan. Renzou was helping to bring back the monster who’d killed so many members of their temple. Renzou’s own brother had been murdered on that night. Miwa’s parents. How could he?)

He was vaguely aware of Miwa shaking at one point and the others offering him comfort. They said something about Miwa being observant and a good tactician. He wanted to reassure his friend but he couldn’t make his mouth work. 

(Was it Bon’s fault? It had to be. He’d failed. He hadn’t seen. He hadn’t helped.)

He didn’t realize until they were landing that he’d just had his first plane ride and he’d never even looked out the window. He mindlessly followed Miwa off the plane and out the airport. The rest of the group crowded around them as they walked. He could see Rin was next to him but it was as if he wasn’t actually in his own body. He couldn’t register the halfling's warmth despite feeling it on his skin. He couldn’t decipher the halfling’s words despite hearing them.

His boyfriend’s hand slipped in his as they walked along a road towards some destination he hadn’t been able to pay attention to. He could tell Rin was trying to talk to him but he _couldn’t_ hear. It was like static was ringing in his ears.

(He was a failure. If Renzou could betray him, who wouldn’t? How could he trust anyone?)

Rin stopped walking and tugged Bon around to face him. He couldn’t meet the halfling’s eye. He hardly even registered that they’d stop moving. Rin was scowling.

“Just stop!” It sounded like Rin was shouting to him through water. The words were distant and he couldn’t do anything but frown at his boyfriend. Rin’s eyes narrowed and if he could have managed to connect with his own emotions he might have been scared (and excited) by the fire in the halfling’s eyes.

Rin waited a moment for Bon to respond. He simply blinked at his boyfriend with a frown. 

“Hey, listen to me!” Rin shoved him off the path and into the dirt. The fog in his mind finally broke. The anger was instantaneous and consuming. He sprang up and snarled as he rounded on his boyfriend. 

“How do you not get it?! He’s my _family!_ I’m supposed to be responsible for him!” How had he failed? All his life, Renzou had been there. They’d grown up together. They’d fought together and bled together and laughed together. They were brothers. The Kyoto Trio. They were supposed to defeat Satan and restore their temple. _Together._

(He was a cursed child. No one ever trusted him and they all lied.)

“He’s _my_ responsibility. I have to be the one to take him down.” He’d bring his friend-his brother, down, and then, well… Maybe he’d die in the fight. There didn’t seem to be much point if someone he’d known and loved his entire life could betray him. He’d suck as a leader. Miwa was better at strategy, Izumo and Moriyama were better at defense, Rin… Rin didn’t need anyone. He’d be the one to defeat Satan. 

Bon would help free Izumo and take down Renzou, and maybe die trying.

Rin snorted and caught his hand. He ran his fingers along the back of Bon’s clenched fist and he smiled fondly. Rin’s fingers were warm and the callouses felt nice dragging along his knuckles. He could _feel_ it again.

“That’s so _you_ , Suguro.” Rin remarked fondly. “For someone who says you need to trust your friends you sure like to take everything on yourself.” He stepped a little closer and wiggled his fingers between Bon’s clenched ones. His expression grew serious. “I get you, man. I was scared everyone would hate me if they found out I was Satan’s kid.” He got a proper grip on Bon’s hand and started to run his fingers over his other clenched hand. “But you know? You guys never gave up on me.” Rin squeezed his hands and his lips dipped up in a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re mad. Shima needs someone like that. I don’t know what’s goin’ on with him or what those Illumi people said, but, he’s gonna need someone who believes in him and has his back.” 

Renzou didn’t need him. But, maybe Bon could still-

“So don’t go changing or acting reckless.”

Emotions burned behind his eyes and he had to swallow thickly to keep them at bay. He could spot the moment Rin noticed by the shit eating grin that stretched across the halfling’s face.

He punched his boyfriend’s shoulder and if he didn’t use his full strength well no one would be any the wiser. When Rin grabbed his hand as they walked back down the path well, he doubted anyone missed his smile.

* * *

Takara finally rejoined the group with an expensive ass puppet and lo and behold Izumo had _baggage._ Somehow Moriyama was officially the member of their group who had the least fucked up childhood. What a world. 

It made sense in hindsight why Izumo was so okay with Rin’s secret demon heritage. She had demon blood in her own family. Bon was also not the only heir to a priesthood. He’d never known that she was under the same pressure. Her mother and father were both priests. Her mother was possessed by the spirit of the nine tails and eventually killed her husband. Izumo was forced into taking over the shrine responsibilities while her mother was taken by the Illuminati. Her younger sister was adopted and taken away. 

So many things about the quiet, sarcastic, and observant girl made sense.

At least he understood the fountain conversation they’d had. Well, he’d prove her trust right. He’d do his best to get her and whatever parts of her family they’d managed to capture free. The Illuminate wouldn't have anything to hold over her head.

When they returned to True Cross Academy he was going to have a long talk with whatever higher ups he could find. How dare those bastards go after Rin when all this shit was going on right under their nose. Mephisto was freaking Samael, the demon king of Time and Space and he was one of the highest members of the entire organization. Screw the lot of them. Bon was going to get his fucking license, restore his temple, and then the Myōō Dharani were going to separate from this damned organization. He’d drag Rin, and Moriyama, along with Miwa and him. (Izumo too whenever they got her back.) Hell, he’d even take Yukio and Shura. They’d probably be fed up with the whole thing as well.

They’d start a new order that wasn’t based on keeping secrets from everyone. Preferably one that wasn’t led by a demon king. (And no one had better give Rin a hard time.)

Izumo was being kept in a mall and the bastards behind the Illuminati had taken it upon themselves to ensorcel her entire hometown with magic food so their experiments could be unhindered. The entire city was now unable to do anything but eat. It made it easier to get around but it also meant they couldn’t eat anything. They got past the few guards in front of the mall they were hiding Izumo in and they made their way through the empty (and creepy) building.

They took five steps down the inert escalator when Rin’s flames flickered to life. He snatched up Bon’s hand and tugged him nearer.

“What is it?” He asked his boyfriend with a wary look around. Rin’s palm was sweaty and his eyes were nervous. He looked like a cat on alert. Kuro was trailing behind them and his (their?) hackles were raised. Yukio pulled his gun out of it’s holster and Miwa wound his beads around his hand. 

“Something’s nearby.” Rin whispered. His eyes darted around the room before landing on Bon. Flames were flaring up and down his arm but they didn’t hurt even when they flashed over Bon’s hand.

“Any idea what?” Yukio asked while he adjusted his glasses slightly. 

“It’s not something I’ve felt bef- over there!” He pointed his sword towards a door on the lower level where something was staggering out. It was back lit from a flickering light so he couldn’t see quite what it was. It was tall and humanoid in shape. An inhuman moan filled the air and echoed around the large building. Yukio turned his flashlight on the creature and they caught their first proper look of it. It had probably been female at one time but it had obviously been dead for a while. It was missing a large portion of the top of its head and most of its left arm. 

“A ghoul!” Yukio shouted before shooting with two bullets. The creature staggered half a step and slumped to the ground. 

Yukio led the way downstairs slowly with the rest of the cram students following. Bon kept his grip on Rin’s hand. His boyfriend’s tail wrapped around his arm and kept him close. He jolted at the sensation and frowned at the glowing tail while Miwa and Yukio investigated the corpse.

“Hey,” he muttered, “tuck your tail in your shirt.” Rin’s eyes darted nervously to him before locking onto where his tail was wrapped around Bon’s arm. His cheeks flushed which made the flames on his face look a little pink. Huh. He’d have to remember that for a later time. 

“Sorry,” The tail unwrapped itself and twisted until it was hidden by Rin’s shirt.

“It’s not like that, I don’t want anyone using it agains-”

“It’s a zombie.” Miwa moaned. “Not ghouls.”

Rin’s expression made it clear he didn’t know there was a difference. However Moriyamabeat him to the question. 

“What’s the difference?”

“Ghouls are corpses that have been possessed.” Yukio answered with a disgusted scowl. “Zombies are people that have been possessed and are rotting from it. They’re still human.”

Rin recoiled and his boyfriend’s flames grew momentarily warm against his skin. 

“You mean we coulda saved her?!”

Yukio shook his head and straightened. “She was too far gone. Her body was beyond the point of saving. Death was a release and relief for her.”

Rin’s ears flicked forward kind of like a cats. His head shot to the side and his eyes narrowed. Yukio raised his gun and pointed it in the direction his brother was looking as another zombie staggered into the room. At least two dozen zombies were following it. The one on the floor they killed convulsed and it’s hand flopped towards Miwa. His short friend jumped out of the way and yelped.

“It’s not dead!” 

“What?” Yukio demanded as he shot at two more zombies. Sure enough the first zombie he’d shot was rolling over to get back up.

Bon brought his free hand to his pocket and pulled out an incense stick. He crossed his arm over his chest and lit the end of the stick on fire with Rin’s flame. It flared to life and he brought it back to the center of his chest to start chanting.

“Ning shen mo yun. Jing ruo long xian. Tan ting rui.” 

The zombie on the ground moaned and spasmed. Rin released his hand and turned so he was between Bon and the approaching zombies. 

“You’re saying these things are still alive?” Rin called to his brother. Yukio took a step back from the hoard. Moriyama was pulling Miwa back from the still convulsing zombie on the ground. His short friend was trying to chant but he was still having to dart out of the reach of the zombie.

“We have to take them out, Rin!” Yukio snapped but Bon could see his hand trembling. “Use your flames if necessary! The bullets don’t seem to be doing anything more than slowing them down.”

A moan echoed in the hall behind them. Bon turned his head and almost stuttered in his chant. There were at least a dozen zombies stumbling towards them from behind. Shit.

“Rin!” Yukio snapped. “Use your flames!”

All the color drained out of Rin’s face. His eyes darted between each of them, lingering on Yukio and Bon the longest. He didn’t want to use his flames, that was obvious but it took Bon longer than it should have to figure out why.

“Rin,” He mumbled and didn’t even notice he used his boyfriend’s given name, “they’re decomposed. They can’t live without the demon at this point. They’re beyond saving.”

The zombie beside Miwa used the break in his chanting to stand up. He cut his conversation shorter than he wanted and picked the chant back up. He was supposed to stay focused no matter what. It was his stupid job.

“Dammit!” Rin flared brighter and brought his sword around in a broad stroke to hit the zombie-

The ground opened up beneath them and they were all falling into some sort of pit trap. Bon reached out for Rin but the halfling was gone before he could grab him. His head knocked against something hard and stars burst across his vision before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bocchan means young master. It's where the nickname Bon comes from.
> 
> We're going to cover the majority of the rest of this arc next chapter. I went nuts this weekend and wrote about 8000 words. (In my defense the game of D&D I was supposed to be playing got canceled :( )
> 
> Also, I'm not sure why, but I loved the idea of Bon lighting an incense stick off his boyfriend's flames. Let me know if you have any questions/comments/suggestions :D


	15. Chapter 15

“Wake up.” Something was shaking his arm. His head was pounding and he felt distinctly nauseous. 

“Come on. Come on. Come on. Come _on!_ ” The shaking grew more insistent and he felt his heart leap into his throat as the sound of a gunshot blasted through the air.

He pried his eyes open and blinked to clear his cloudy vision. Yukio slowly swam into focus. The teen was crouched beside him with one hand shaking his arm while the other was aiming a gun at a large mass. He squinted at it to try and determine what it was but it was just a blob of something. Yukio had put a flashlight on the ground beside them but it wasn’t giving enough light for him to really tell what the writhing monster was. 

“Wa appen?” He managed to ask around a painful cough.

“We got separated. They dropped us through some sort of trap door and we all got caught in these tubes. We ended up together. We’re in a cell of some sort. I’m not entirely certain what that thing is but it seems to be a mass of zombies.” Yukio fired five bullets while he spoke and reloaded the gun.

Of course he would land in a cell with Yukio. Anyone else in the group would have been so much less awkward. The guy hated him and apparently thought he was nothing but a player. Never mind that he’d worked harder than everyone else in the class. Never mind that he’d never had so much as a crush before Rin. Never mind that they’d spent a shit ton of time together and should have at least had a basic understanding of each other’s character at this point. (Yukio was a driven young man with too much pressure who was terrified of failure and felt extremely responsible for the people left in his care. Gee. Wonder who in the Cram School could relate to that? They should get along great.)

Never mind any of this. There was a gigantic monster thing in front of them. Priorities needed to be sorted.

He squinted and considered the creature. “Is it a chimera?”

“Probably.” The exorcist shrugged and released his grip on Bon. “They’ve clearly been experimenting.” He shot the mass back and reclaimed his flashlight before standing. “Can you get up?”

“Yeah,” he struggled to his knees and used the wall to get the rest of the way up. The chimera thing had already completely healed from Yukio’s shots. “‘S gotta hell of a regeneration there.”

Yukio shot him an annoyed look. “I know. I tried to get it to meld with the floor but no dice.”

“Clever.” For a second the exorcist’s glare lessened. “Is it showing intelligence?”

“I think it’s saying ‘go home’ but it could be anything.”

Bon wrapped his beads around his hand and brought them together. “You got any naiad bullets?”

“I’ve got two left.” 

Bon nodded. “We could try a mirror of still water. Maybe it’ll see what it is and be okay with passing on.”

“Get ready to chant.” Yukio pulled a different gun from his pocket and fired a single round at the monster.

“Varuna naumaku sanmandabodanan barunayasowaka va!” Bon chanted. He slumped against the wall but kept his mantra up. A shimmering mirror appeared in the air in front of them with two silver naiads holding it up. The monster looked in the mirror and shuddered.

_Go home...._

The chimera zombie lurched backwards. It wheezed in pain and it’s murmur to go home grew louder. Bon’s heart ached in his chest. Go home… Go back to the way it was. No one could ever do that. There was no going back. Not for him. Not anymore. 

What had these bastards done to these humans? They were still _alive._ They could feel everything. They could see what they were and had to at least be mildly aware of the pain they were in. It was monstrous.

Oh God. The townspeople. That's why they had put them under a spell. It wasn't to keep them from poking around. It was to make them easy experiments.

(Why would Renzou join these people? Were they all so horrible that he thought this was better?)

He staggered towards the fallen monstrosity and switched his chant. He thought of his friends gathered around as they studied. Of Rin’s weight and warmth against his side. Of their laughter mingling in the air. He thought of prayer smoke and his father’s voice filling the air. He thought of his temple and shaped his fingers in the kohanim symbol. 

“Baruch ata Adonai, Eloheinu melech ha-olam, oseh ma’aseh b’reishit.” Yukio moved towards him as he extended his hand to the suffering creature. The younger twin put a bracing hand on his back and inclined his head.

“Be at peace.” The exorcist murmured as the suffering chimera gave one final groan of pain. 

Bon leaned into the offered support and closed his eyes. He scrubbed his hand over his face and winced when it shot a spike of pain through his skull. His hand came back bloody. Well he probably had a concussion. 

“Hold still.” Yukio forcibly turned him around so they were facing. The flashlight turned on his face and he couldn’t keep from wincing as his headache got worse. “I’m going to tend to this wound quickly. These creatures keep moaning about meat. The scent of blood will likely attract them.”

He tilted his head to give Yukio better access and tried not to flinch at the touch of cold fingers. The younger twin smeared antiseptic on his wound and he hissed. Yukio tore the bandage open and placed it across the side of his head. He rinsed off the blood with a disinfectant wipe and peered at his handy work.

“I can’t approve of you dating Rin.”

Bon couldn’t stoop his scowl if he wanted to. “Is now really the time?”

Yukio glared at him. “We haven’t exactly had a chance to talk.” He grit his jaw and stepped back. He pulled his gun free of its holster. “My brother’s life is not his own. You’ll be a distraction for him. He already cared so much about your opinion and now… He’s reckless enough as is. If you get hurt he’ll do something dramatic. If you... any fights you have… he’s the child of _Satan._ ”

“You are as well.” He reminded because it seemed like Yukio tended to forget it. “He’s stronger than you’re giving him credit for.”

“And you have more impact than you give yourself credit for. He’s already behaved recklessly to impress you. Why do you think he couldn’t draw his sword? It wasn’t because I doubted him, or even Moriyama. It was because _you_ doubted him.”

“Fuck, you don’t think I realize that entire thing was my fault?” He ground his teeth and scrubbed at his eyes. His head was pounding with a migraine and he felt so sick. The scent of blood and gore was heavy in his nose and the air tasted like decay. It was horrible. “I almost got him killed!”

He had spent too many nights staring at the ceiling and replaying that terrible moment. Rin trying to stop him from walking away from his father. Rin so _desperate_ to help him. Rin screaming and writhing as Shura activated the charm on his tail. Rin being dragged away unconscious and sentenced to death.

Rin looking shocked as hell that they came to get him. Rin had been betrayed by them and hadn’t even been angry at their earlier abandonment.

Yukio didn’t give him time to dwell on the horrible memories. “It was Rin’s fault! He can’t control himself!” He snapped, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

Bon rounded on the younger twin and snarled. “He shouldn’t have to control himself all the damn time!”

"It's my responsibility to keep him safe!"

"I'm not trying to hurt him!"

Shit, they were being way too loud. Why could he never stop himself from being too loud?

Yukio visibly reeled himself in. He inhaled sharply through his nose, closed his eyes, and released the air very slowly. His shoulders released their tension and he turned his head to Bon’s direction with a barely visible frown instead of his previous scowl of rage.

“There are numerous problems with the situation. My brother is the son of Satan and the Grigori will always want him dead.” He didn’t look nearly as upset as Bon felt he should at that statement. Though, Yukio had apparently known about the whole demon heritage for a lot longer than Rin.

Yukio didn’t stop. “Demons are extremely possessive creatures. My brother will likely become controlling of you. Your time, your body, your relationships. It won’t be out of love or anything sentimental like that. He’ll view you as a possession.”

“Rin’s not possessive. In fact, I’ve never met someone who loves as openly as Rin.” Bon countered. He had read a little about demon and human relationships at the start of the year. They tended to be one sided on the emotions. Humans were the ones who formed attachments. Rin wasn’t like that. He was affectionate and so quick to look for ways to help the people he cared for. He was still learning about the friendship thing but he wasn’t evil.

“Demonic heritage aside, there is the fact that you are both men. You are the heir to a temple and will eventually need to produce an heir. Japan is not encouraging of homosexual relationships and neither is the Grigori.” 

Bon couldn’t stop himself from grinding his teeth. “Why do you think I haven’t thought about any of this?”

Yukio stomped towards the opposite wall. Bon noticed there was a grate on it for the first time. 

“If you had thought about anything you wouldn’t be dating my brother.”

“Fuck that shit. I know your brother is the son of Satan. News flash, he glows blue on a regular basis.” Bon might have been taking a bit of pride in how easily he could make the halfling light up. Especially since he now knew Rin tried to control himself when Bon was around. (Okay, a _lot_ of pride.) “I know we’re all being played by the Grigori and Mephisto. We’ve all been dragged along on this crazy train to get our exorcist license and in case you didn’t notice, they’ve been playing with us all year. For fucks sake, the only reason we’re here right now is ‘cause the Illuminati - an organization that is supposed to be extinct - has kidnapped Izumo! God only knows what all Shima’s even told them.”

Yukio was trying to look like he was ignoring him while tugging on the grate. Bon joined him and fought off a sudden wave of vertigo. The younger twin didn’t notice him leaning on the wall and pulled his gun back out. He aimed at the bolts holding the grate in place and fired off four quick shots. The grate clattered to the floor with a loud sound. 

“Well our surprise is gone.” Yukio muttered.

“Pretty sure the gunshots would have given us away.” He shrugged and stumbled towards the opening. The vertigo was just enough to make him sway. “Sides, they gotta know we’re going to try to escape.” 

Yukio climbed through the opening. “Can you make it?”

“I had worse injuries in Kyoto.” he would keep going until he collapsed. He wasn't looking weak in front of Yukio.

He climbed through the opening. It led to another pipe that was on an incline. He followed behind Yukio mentally going through mantras and his inventory of supplies to keep himself calm.

Yukio stilled in his forward progress and looked back at Bon. “Do you hear that?” he asked quietly. Bon focused on his sense of hearing and sure enough there was a faint sound.

“Is that a cat?”

“Sounds like it.”

“Kuro?” 

Yukio shrugged and resumed his forward crawl. “If we’re lucky.” If Kuro was ahead maybe Rin would be up ahead. Along with Miwa. And Moriyama and Takara. Maybe even Renzou and Izumo. He’d take anyone from their group.

“Mrow!” There was clatter up ahead and Yukio yelped as something sprang onto his face. Bon shouldered his way forward and pulled an over excited Kuro off of Yukio only for the sidhe to latch onto his chest with a heartfelt yowl.

“Kuro,” Yukio snapped though Bon could see his relief, “shut up!”

“We can’t understand you, buddy.” Bon added. “Do you know where any of the others are?” He received a series of meows, a yowl, and a hiss in response. Yukio raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“You just said we can’t understand him.” 

Bon scowled. “Yeah, well maybe he can lead us.” The sidhe climbed off Bon and bounced up the tube. Yukio shared a resigned look with him. Bon followed the younger twin after the cat. He really hoped they were understanding him correctly.

* * *

They got out of the labyrinth of ducts and came into a large room that was chaos. 

Rin’s flames were everywhere. He was in the center of the room snarling as he fought a hoard of zombies. Miwa was a few feet away, surrounded by the flames, chanting a sutra to slow the shambling zombies. Moriyama was creating loads of cedar and basil as a barrier around the aria. Takara’s puppet was glowing as he manipulated a giant robot toy thing. 

Izumo was crouched behind Rin and she had ears and multiple tails. They’d clearly entered the middle of some sort of ritual. Izumo was at least partially possessed by Nine Tails now. She couldn't contain something that powerful. It'd consume her 

To the right a woman was tied to a medical bed and covered in bandages. Even from this distance he could see that her hair was purple.

He wanted to run to Rin and see if his boyfriend was injured. It was in incredible relief to just see that he was alive and here. He was well enough to fight which didn’t mean much but at least meant he was conscious. Hopefully his demon healing would take care of any injuries.

“Looks like we’re late to the party.” Bon muttered as they fell out of the tube. Kuro sprang forward and grew to his true size. He pounced on a pile of zombies in front of Rin and snarled. Yukio pulled out his guns and immediately laid out an array of covering fire. Bon scrambled free and ran towards the others. He pulled out his rosary and started a chant of the 91st Psalm. The words flowed easily from his tongue and he let himself find comfort in the rhythm of it.

“How do you exorcise nine tails?” Bon asked as he ran.

“There is no known exorcism.” Yukio growled as he shot more bullets at the approaching zombies. “The Kamiki family specializes in containing it.” His eyes darted to the side where the bandaged woman was. “If Ms. Kamiki was awake she might-”

“On it!” 

He sprang towards the bound woman and pulled his gun out. He fired off a shot at the nearest zombie and gripped his rosary with the other hand. He chanted as he jogged up to the lady. She had the same eyebrows as Izumo. Behind him his friend shrieked to the sky and clawed at her face. 

He pulled out a vial of smelling salts and ran it under her nose. The woman convulsed and her eyes fluttered open. They were the same color as Izumo’s.

“Ms. Kamiki? I’m Suguro Ryuuji, one of Kamiki Izumo’s friends. We’re here to help.” She nodded in understanding. There was a warm burst of flames at his back that almost made him turn around to investigate. He kept his focus. “Do you know how we can stop Nine Tails? I think he’s taken over Izumo.”

The woman’s eyes widened and she swayed. He set to freeing her arms from the ties that bound her. She fell forward and he caught her before she could hit the ground. 

“Take me to my daughter, please.” He nodded and hooked her arm over his shoulders. He spun around and resumed his chanting while he took aim with his free hand. He shot the nearest zombie. 

The scene in front of him had changed. The zombies were merging together and it was taking all of Miwa and Yukio’s attention not to be overwhelmed by them. Moriyama was attempting to keep her barriers up while also avoiding the zombies near her. Kuro was battling a fresh wave of zombies. Rin was being attacked by Izumo and was trying to stay out of the reach of her elongated claws.

“Once we reach her, leave her to… me…” As far as Bon could tell the woman was barely standing. It seemed like a terrible idea to leave her alone with the task of subduing Nine Tails. Last year he would not have done it. 

(Exorcist didn't work alone. He had to trust.)

He released his hold on her when they reached the group and he dove towards Rin. 

“Give her space!” He barked at the cram group. “She’s gotta fight Kamiki on this.”

“He’s right!” Yukio called. “Keep the zombies off of them!”

Rin snarled and spun towards them only to freeze when he saw it was Bon and not a zombie. His features were elongated in his demonic form but the blue eyes were intent in their study. His face went through several complicated emotions and his hand lurched towards Bon. His burning eyes locked on the side of Bon’s face where he had been injured and they narrowed in something like anger. The halfling caught him by the shoulder and tugged him near.

Rin kissed him, his mouth wet and molten and salt-bitter, hand cupping his face and fever-hot body pressed right up against his own. He gasped into the almost violent kiss and Rin took the opportunity to bite his lip. The halfling drew back before he could fully recognize what was going on and slashed out with his sword. A zombie fell down dead. Bon’s head spun but he somehow managed to start the chant back up. Rin’s flames kept up a barrier around him while they fought the endless hoard.

* * *

Ms. Kamiki reclaimed Nine Tails and died in the middle of the floor. They fought to keep the zombies off her while Izumo performed the final rites. Tears flowed down her face as she performed the dance of purification to free her mother's spirit from Nine tails. Bon added the prayers of his temple to the mix and promised himself he'd add a statue to their garden for all that Inari had lost.

At that point the scientist behind the entire thing appeared. A massively fat man who rambled about humans being disgusting before he summoned a demon into himself and expanded into a truly disturbing octopus like creature. They geared up for a fight but they didn’t have to. 

The Myōō Dharani flooded the building. They called themselves the Bocchan rescue squad. Renzou’s brother’s rushed forward to save Bon with no idea what their youngest sibling had done.

He couldn’t tell them. 

So now he was sitting in his hotel room with Rin and Miwa while Yukio debriefed everyone. Miwa was passed out on his own bed while Bon was reclining against the wall. Rin was curled up against his side playing with his prayer beads. Kuro was sprawled out next to Miwa and was purring. Apparently Rin and Bon had been too mushy for the sedhi’s taste.

His best friend was covered in bandages. His glasses couldn’t sit straight on his nose from the sheer volume of bandages. The doctor was pretty sure he’d have a few scars from his wounds. They’d all been injured but Miwa had taken the most hits. (Well, Rin had but he didn’t have any marks thanks to his super healing.)

They couldn’t be mushy. They couldn’t even really talk. Kinzo was standing guard outside the door. 

He needed to add this to the stuff he needed to tell the Myōō Dharani. He was in a relationship with a boy. He might save the whole ‘Satan’s Kid’ thing for a later date. They didn’t need to know _which_ boy he was dating.

“You’re awfully quiet.” He whispered to the halfling. He let his hand trail up Rin’s warm arm to settle in his hair. He was emotionally drained after this long ass day but his body felt like a spring. He was too tightly coiled with tension.

Rin didn’t look any better. Rin was a fiddler when he was unhappy about something. He’d rubbed some of the polish off of Bon’s beads with how hard he was fiddling. 

“Today sucked.” Rin finally muttered. He pressed his face into Bon’s shoulder and exhaled slowly.

Bon tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. “It really did.” It had been twenty four hours since the guard had come up and asked for them to follow him. To think he’d been worried about something as stupid as a date.

He hadn’t even had time to mourn everything that was gone. He wasn’t going to. He had to be the Bocchan. He had to be strong and lead them.

(Renzou... What did he say? How did you explain that?)

“Did you get stuck with Yukio?”

“Hmm?” He dragged his fingers through Rin’s soft hair and let his finger trail along the edge of his boyfriend’s ear. Rin shivered and pressed closer.

“When the floor opened and we all fell. Did you end up with Yukio?” Rin’s tail wrapped itself around Bon. The warmth of it was comforting. It was probably weird that he liked the feeling of a tail. It was just nice to have a part of Rin touching him that he knew was Rin. Something unique to his halfling.

“Yeah. We got stuck with some chimera zombie.” 

_Go home…_ He'd probably be hearing that in his head for a long time.

“That how you got this?” Thin fingers trailed up to run along the edge of his bandage. His boyfriend had a pronounced pout on his face as he looked at it. Something warm tucked itself under his heart to know that Rin cared that much about a simple nick. Still...

“I got that on the way down. Woke up to Yukio blasting the thing.” He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to remember. However, he wanted to offer some comfort to his friends. He’d comfort Rin if he could. “Kuro found us after we beat it. He led us back to you.” Rin’s teeth poked out in a smile. He shot his familiar a quick, fond, look. Bon wanted to kiss him until they both forgot everything that happened. He wanted to lose himself in sensations and not memories. 

But they had shared rooms and he wasn’t doing any of that in front of Miwa. Or Kuro. He was okay with a quick kiss or hand holding but he wasn't the biggest fan of pda.

“What happened to you?” He asked after a moment of silence. 

“I fell into the same cell as Shiemi.” 

Much to his surprise Bon felt a twinge of old alarm. He promptly squashed it and focused on Rin’s soft voice. 

“How’d that go?”

“She grew a huge tree in the middle of the cell to ‘return the zombie to earth. I blasted us a hole to get out of. Koneko had already escaped his cell and was waiting for us.” His boyfriend paused and his arms wrapped around Bon. “Shima was there.”

It was suddenly hard to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I've passed the 50,000 word mark. Good god.
> 
> I've been trying to figure out how to continue that convo with Yukio and figured the only way Bon wouldn't end up punching him or stomping off was if he was kind of trapped. Yukio wants everyone to know he showed restraint in not telling Bon 'told you so' when Rin planted one on him in the middle of a battle. Bon thinks Yukio can shove it.
> 
> These are the finer points that don't make it in the story.
> 
> I'm also still open to input on writing more NSFW scenes. :)


	16. Chapter 16

_Shima was there_.

Three words to make Bon breathless in a bad way. 

“He, uh, was escorting Kamiki to the ritual room. He went after me. Koneko put up a barrier while Shiemi sent another tree after the zombies. We couldn’t reach them before they got in the other room. We were too slow to stop them from putting Nine Tails in Kamiki.”

Bon couldn’t respond. He couldn’t move. His hand had stopped petting Rin’s hair. He didn’t even register his grip tightening on Rin until he felt the halfling wince. 

“I don’t think he’s gone. I don’t know what he’s playing or why, but he attacked _me.”_

“Yeah.” Bon snarled the word and forced his hand to relax. He was so angry about it all. His friend-one of his best friends - had betrayed them. He’d attacked them and-would he have killed them if he could have? “The traitor attacked you. Probably used his new demon too.”

Renzou knew how Bon felt about Rin. He’d been the first one to realize how Bon felt. Hell, he’d understood before Bon had. He’d gone after Rin with black fire. Bon knew what that shit did. Rin was a half demon. Black fire burned out demons. It destroyed them. There was no telling what it could have-

He couldn’t even think about it without wanting to throw up. Izumo’s mom was dead because of the shit he’d pulled. Miwa’s face was going to be scarred. Why? What possible reason could there have been?!

(Was it his fault? Had he failed Renzou?)

Rin shook his head emphatically. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. He attacked _me_ . Not Koneko or Shiemi even though they were easy targets.” He pushed up so he was looking at Bon’s eyes. “Yeah, he fought hard but he didn’t try and attack the others. Shiemi left herself wide open and Koneko was slow to respond.” He swallowed and clutched Bon’s hands in his own. “He could have _killed_ either of them.”

“It doesn’t matter. He left and made his intentions clear.” Bon snapped. Miwa twitched on the bed and he instantly felt guilty. 

Rin was still studying him. “Good,” he said after a long minute or two, “you’re still mad.” 

“Course I’m pissed.” He didn’t have any bite in his tone. Rin was still here and he was warm. He draped his arm over the halfling’s shoulder and tugged him a little closer.

Rin smirked and pushed up on Bon’s chest so their faces were next to each other. “Can we make out now?”

He couldn’t help but snort. “Miwa’s right there, man.”

“He’s asleep.” Rin’s tail wiggled through the air. “Come on.” He tugged distractingly on Bon’s shirt collar. “Unless…” He gave Bon a suspicious look. “Did Yukio say something stupid?” The grip on his collar got a little tight.

“Not really. He tried to explain his point of view.” He caught Rin’s hands in his own and tried to loosen the grip. Anger sparked in blue eyes. 

“That jerk.” His eyes locked on Bon’s and he tried not to acknowledge the swell of excitement he felt in his gut at the anger he saw in them. “I told him to leave you alone, dammit. Why won’t he listen?” Rin was practically perched on his lap and it was too distracting. Bon couldn’t focus on the question. It felt like his body was vibrating. Rin used his grip on Bon’s collar to drag him close. His lips were claimed in a forceful kiss that was mostly a painful clack of teeth. Rin pushed forward and deepened the kiss. He was pushed backwards on the bed and Rin’s arms caged him in possessively. Rin’s fingers tugged at his hair as his tail wound around his wrist. 

He was distracted by the deep, searching kisses for a few seconds (minutes). Then he remembered Miwa was all of six feet away and that Kinzo was standing outside of the door. His free hand came up to try and move Rin back but there was no moving Rin when he didn’t want to. Bon also couldn’t put much strength in it when Rin was kissing him like that.

That should probably have freaked him out just how immovable his boyfriend could be but instead he found it hot. (Rin was so _strong._ ) He could get Rin off of him if he really wanted to but he didn’t want to make a lot of noise or hurt his boyfriend. 

Rin never stopped moving with the kisses. He pressed and rolled and pulled back and came in again. Hard, soft, fast, and slow. He used his fangs and tongue in a lethal combination that made Bon’s head spin. Damn it he liked this halfling a lot. 

But Kinzo was outside and Miwa was in here. Not happening.

He got his free hand under Rin’s shirt and smirked into the kiss. Rin’s tail trembled where it was holding Bon’s arm down as his fingers touched bare skin. He kept inching his hand forward ( _damn_ Rin had gotten good at kissing) until his fingers were ghosting over Rin’s ribs. He dug in and Rin jerked back with a squeal. A string of giggles burst through the room that the halfling tried to muffle.

God, he loved Rin’s stupid laugh. It was joyful and giddy and unguarded. Bon had never been able to laugh that freely. 

“What the hell?” Rin gasped, giggles still breaking through his words. “No fair.” 

“I told you not now.” He huffed in reply. He couldn’t make it really sound irritated though. Not when Rin was still smiling and hovering over him. He wanted to squeeze the halfling to his chest. There wasn’t any reason not to so he gave into the urge. He wound his arms around Rin and jerked him down. Rin collided with his chest and released an ‘ooph.’ He hugged him close and pressed his cheek against Rin’s hair. 

“Sorry.” Rin mumbled into his shoulder. 

“Don’t be, man. I get it. Today just sucked.” He nuzzled soft hair and smiled. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Uh,” Rin’s arms wrapped around his stomach. 

“What is it?” 

Blue eyes peeked up at him. His boyfriend’s cheeks were pink. “Could you, uh, recite something?”

“Huh?” He blurted it out without meaning to and regretted it when Rin hid his face in Bon’s shoulder again. 

“I know it’s weird. I just… it relaxes me?”

“Chanting?” Rin didn’t respond. “I guess it makes sense. I’ve fallen asleep listening to sutras.”

For some godforsaken reason he was reminded of his father’s words. _You’re too old for lullabies._ A painful burning rose in his throat. Can’t go home. Never again.

Rin mumbled something into his shirt that Bon couldn’t hear. “What’s that?” His voice sounded a little thick but Rin didn’t seem to notice. His halfling lifted his head just enough so that he was muffling his words in Bon’s shirt.

“It’s you. I don’t care about other sutras. I, uh, listen to the recording I have whenever I can’t sleep.”

Bon was not in control of the way his cheeks heated up at that confession. His arms tightened around Rin and he felt his stomach give an excited flip. 

“Yeah,” he stuttered, “I can do that. Anything you want to hear?”

“Day by day.” Rin mumbled around a yawn. Bon tried (and failed) not to think about the fact that that was the first verse Rin heard him recite. 

“Sure.” He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Rin’s breathing against his chest. “Day by day, we magnify thee. When our hymns in school we raise; daily work begun and ended, with the daily voice of praise.”

Rin curled up against his chest and dragged the sheet over them. Bon kept the chant up as he watched his boyfriend’s breathing slow down. The halfling’s face relaxed in sleep and Bon couldn’t look away. Rin snored softly, more of a whistling exhale than a proper snore. His fangs popped out over his bottom lip and his tail draped over Bon’s stomach. Affection welled up in his chest as he watched his boyfriend and it warred with the sorrow he could feel in his bones.

“And we worship thy name for world without end.” His eyes drifted to the ceiling as he fought down his emotions. There was no going back. Not ever. 

* * *

He woke up god knew how many hours later with Miwa shaking his arm. There was a heavy weight draped over his chest and something on his throat. 

“Come on you two! They’ll be in here any second.”

He blinked his eyes open and heard Rin moan somewhere under his chin. Miwa swam into focus and frowned. He blinked again and looked down to see Rin had fallen asleep on him. The halfling was laying on his chest with arms wrapped around Bon’s stomach. Rin’s tail was wrapped around his neck. He didn’t remember falling asleep. 

He tugged the tail off his neck and that seemed to wake Rin up properly. His boyfriend sat up with a vibrant blush. 

“I'm Sorry! Didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Bon couldn’t help but grin at his blatantly lying boyfriend. 

Miwa shook his head frantically. His glasses fell further askew on his nose. “Never mind that. Get dressed, both of you. Kinzou’s going to come in here any moment. Okumura sensei as well.”

Rin clambered off Bon and went to his bed. He plopped down on top of it and yawned dramatically. Bon couldn’t keep from smiling as he watched him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and swung his legs off his bed. They hadn’t brought a change of clothes so there wasn’t a need to get dressed. He just straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair as the door to their room opened up. Kinzou and Yukio filed into the room, both looking thoroughly exhausted. 

“Bon, Miwa, with me, please.” Kinzou motioned for them to get up. Bon rose stiffly and strode across the room. Rin looked confused and a little alarmed as Yukio shuffled towards his bed.

He had to tell. He had to let them know what their brother had done. Half of Miwa’s face was covered in bandages because of Renzou. Izumo’s mother was _dead_ because of Renzou. Everything was different because of Renzou.

They went into the hall and Kinzou led them to the left. They went to a different room that Kinzo opened with a key card. He pulled the door open and motioned for them to enter. Bon led the way and promptly stopped when he saw Juuzo sitting on the bed.

Miwa shuffled next to him. He stayed a step behind Bon as status dictated but he let his arm press against Bon’s. The weight was warm and reassuring. He could do this. Some things were still the same. He still had Miwa’s support. He could do this with that.

“Juuzo, Kinzou, I have to tell you-”

“We should have let you know when you called-” Juuzo started. He stopped and frowned. “Sorry, you first, Bocchan.”

“Renzou betrayed us to the Illuminati on saturday night. He was the reason Kamiki Izumo was captured. He then proceeded to attack Okumura Rin, Konekomaru Miwa, and Moriyama Shiemi to ensure the success of the Illuminati’s plans. Plans that resulted in the death of Ms. Kamiki, head Priestess of Inari.”

His tone sounded clinical and he couldn’t inflict any emotion into it. He had to remain detached or he’d break. He had to remain strong. He was the Bocchan. Breaking was a privilege meant for others.

“I’m so sorry, Bon, Konekomaru.” Juuzo stood up and Kinzou joined his side. The younger brother looked like he was bracing himself for a fight. Miwa sucked in a shocked breath as though he’d just figured something out. 

“Renzou is _our_ spy.”

What. The. Hell?

* * *

Forget telling anyone he was dating Rin. He’d keep any damn secret he wanted. They had no right to know. He’d be married and adopting a kid before he told anyone any detail of his private life. (Except Miwa. His best friend was just as pissed as he was even if he never showed it. Bon could tell. The only time Miwa spent that short a time in the bath was when he was really livid and wanted to stay that way.)

He was supposed to be the Bocchan. He was supposed to take over the temple at his father’s death. How the hell was he supposed to lead anyone when they didn’t trust him?

To make everything so much more frustrating, Renzou was at the school by the time they arrived. He was waiting there, lazy smile and sloppy uniform like the past few days hadn't occurred.

Bon was happy, so horribly and painfully happy, that Renzou was alive. That he hadn’t been maimed or tortured or possessed. His oldest friend was unharmed and for a fraction of a second he’d wanted to cry with relief. He managed not to and rage had quickly taken over and come to his aid. It had dried any tears he might have been tempted to shed. He’d almost embraced Renzou but he settled for socking him across the jaw instead. Renzou landed on the floor in shock and Bon had almost kicked him.

There hadn't been time for a conversation or to make sense of anything. Renzou didn't even have time to stand before Mephisto's lackeys arrived.

They were dragged into a round table meeting to discuss things with Mephisto, Lewin Light (an arch knight. Why was an _arch knight_ here?!), Rin, Miwa, Moriyama, Yukio, Izumo, and Takara. He wasn’t sure why Shura wasn’t in attendance or why none of the Myōō Dharani were present. Apparently he was meant to represent them. As though he actually knew what they were doing.

(One day he would. He’d break everything down to its bare bones and rebuild it. It would be strong and secrets would not be it’s primary source of power.)

There were endless questions about what they'd seen and who they'd seen. They were drilled on every detail about the zombies and the state of the town. They had to give detailed accounts of Ms. Kamiki's final moments and what had happened to her body. Izumo sat rigidly the entire time, tears she refused to shed filling her eyes. Bon wanted to rage against them all and demand some fucking tact for her because she hadn't even had time to mourn.

To make it all _so_ much worse, he had to tell Lewin Light that he still trusted Renzou. The damned arch knight looked at him and causally asked 'do you trust Shima Renzou?' Like he was remarking on the weather and not like he was asking Bon to decide Renzou's fate.

He could feel the 'no' on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say it. Hell, he wanted to shout it.

He couldn't, and he mildly hated himself for it. He couldn't put Renzou at risk even after everything. He had to _lie_ and say that Shima Renzou was someone they could put their faith in. He had to accept that double agent (probably triple agent with the way their life was going) back into the fold. 

He had never met Light before but he was disgusting (he smelled like old grease and his clothes were covered in stains) and the arch knight clearly knew more than anyone else about what was going on. Add to that Rin having a shouting match with his half brother Mephisto (at least Bon didn’t have that kind of family drama) and Tuesday sucked as much as Monday, Sunday, and Saturday had. 

They were expected to attend school the next day. They’d missed Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday but Thursday was unnegotiable. 

Because of the whole ‘double agent’ thing Renzou was moved out of Bon and Miwa’s dorm into his own dorm. At least someone in the faculty was aware that there was going to be some tension between everyone.

So now Bon was sitting on his bed looking at a bare spot across the room. Miwa suggested they move the bookshelf over there but Bon didn’t have the mental strength for it. 

Miwa turned around on the desk chair. “Did we ever get the homework for the classes we missed?” 

“Not for the high school. I can’t imagine there were Cram School classes?” He huffed and leaned back so his head was resting against the wall. “I mean, no one would have been in it. Even a teacher was with us.”

Miwa turned back to his laptop. “That doesn’t mean there wasn’t homework.”

“Maybe they’ll show a heart and give us credit for fieldwork.”

“Yes,” Miwa drawled sarcastically, “Because they’ve been so generous with credit before.”

“It was just the Impure King,” Bon replied with a slight smile. “Why get credit for something so small?”

“I shudder to think what we’d have to defeat to get extra credit on the exam.”

Bon opened his mouth to reply but he was distracted by his phone ringing with Rin’s alert. It was a song from the album Rin had shown him on their first night dating (he’d deny the sappy fact if asked.) He couldn’t hear it without thinking of his boyfriend. The melody had become more of a memory than anything else.

He answered the phone with a smile he couldn’t suppress. “Okumura?”

“Hey, Suguro!” He’d never met someone who could sound so cheerful so regularly. “Ya busy?”

“Not especially.” 

“Great! Kuro and I are outside. I’m heading up. Grab your wallet and a jacket. It looks like it could rain.” Rin promptly hung up and left Bon staring at his phone in confusion.

He looked over at Miwa who was watching him curiously. “Okumura’s headed up.” He got up and grabbed his wallet and keys off his nightstand. He pulled open his drawer and took his gun and holster up. It only took him a moment to fasten it around his waist. He stuffed his prayer beads and some extra ammo in his pocket as well. He pulled on his jacket and covered the gun.

Miwa raised his eyebrow. “Concerned about safety, Bon?”

“More wary. I’d rather-” There was a knock on the door. He strode across the room and opened it to reveal his boyfriend. Rin was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a black hoodie and slacks. Kuro was sitting on his shoulder and his sword was slung over his back. He had a messenger bag hung over his shoulder as well.

“Hey!” He pressed a quick kiss to Bon’s cheek as he entered the room. He waved a stack of papers through the air excitedly. “I got the homework and notes for the high school classes we missed from Godain and Natsu.” He set them down next to Miwa and smiled. Kuro hopped off his shoulder and settled on Miwa’s lap. His best friend smiled in delight and immediately started to pet the cat sidhe.

Rin turned on his heel and grabbed Bon’s hand. “You’re still free, right? For a few hours?”

“Yeah?”

“Great!” Rin smiled wide enough that his eyes turned squinty and his fangs showed. Bon tried to pretend it didn’t make his heart do summersaults. “We’ll be back in two-nah, three! Hours.” Rin called to Miwa as he dragged Bon out of the room. He was pulled down the hall towards the staircase that Rin proceeded to race towards. 

“Where the hell are we going?” He managed as they bolted down the stairs like they were being chased by some monster. 

“On a date!” Rin exclaimed with a laugh. Bon missed the last step and went flying towards the floor. Rin caught him by his hand so he went swinging into his boyfriend’s side instead. They both collided with the wall. 

He pushed himself up a slight bit. Rin was flat against the wall and beaming at him. He didn’t even seem to notice that Bon had just knocked him into the wall. It looked like there were stars in his eyes. He was looking at Bon like he was something fantastic instead of a failed Bocchan. 

Bon could almost believe he was something great when Rin looked at him like that. He allowed himself a smile. 

“A date?” 

Rin nodded and caught Bon’s arm with his free hand. “Yeah,” he breathed and Bon’s stomach tightened. “A date.” Bon was pressed up against his boyfriend’s chest and it suddenly wasn’t quite enough. “We didn’t get to go to the festival ‘cause life got weird. So I, uh…” Rin blinked like he was having trouble thinking and Bon was glad he wasn’t the only one affected by their close proximity. “I, uh, planned… something.” Rin shot up the extra few inches so he was level with Bon and pressed a quick kiss to his lips that just made him want more. 

Rin had planned a date for them. His boyfriend had thought up a date to take _him_ on. He caught Rin by his jaw and pulled him closer for one more, slightly longer, kiss. He kept his mouth shut because he didn’t trust either of their self control. 

“Whatcha got planned?” He asked against Rin’s lips and smirked when he felt the breath whoosh out of his boyfriend’s lungs. 

“Not telling.” Rin insisted. He pushed at Bon’s chest until he took a step back. “Come on.” Damn, his grin was intoxicating. “We’ve only got so many hours. I know Koneko and after this week he’ll send the Bon rescue squad after you if we’re late.”

He snorted and let his boyfriend free of the wall. They went down the hallway at a normal speed and left the dorm building. Rin led them towards the gardens with quick steps that were just short of a run. They stopped at an empty gazebo. Rin pushed him onto the bench. 

“I’ve scouted this place out since last semester and can say that it’s always empty. It used to be guarded by a grumpy greenman.” He unslung his messenger bag. “But Shiemi charmed it away to her garden.” His boyfriend was practically bouncing with excitement. 

He got the bag open and peered inside. “I hope they didn’t get too jostled.” He murmured as he pulled something out. He passed a box to Bon and sat right next to him. “I made us dinner.” He explained as he pried his lid off. Bon pulled his own lid off and saw kitsune udon. It smelled delicious and a quick bite proved that it was. 

They chatted about whatever came into their mind as they ate their meal. Rin finished first and started peppering kisses to Bon’s jaw while he finished his.

He immediately set the box aside and turned so he was facing Rin. His boyfriend smiled toothily at him and stood up. He pulled his phone out and pressed a few buttons. 

“What are you doing? I thought we were gonna make out.” 

Rin gazed at him over his phone and smirked. He took one step forward and swung his leg over the bench. He caught Bon’s shoulder with his left hand, set his phone on top of Bon’s box, and swung his other leg up and around so he was straddling Bon’s lap.

“We are _definitely_ gonna make out.” He assured. A loud clap of thunder shattered the air and made the halfling’s grip go tight for a second. Rin’s fangs flashed in front of his face. “Perfect. Now no one will be interrupting us.” He leaned closer and his knees pressed into Bon’s hips. His boyfriend’s smirk widened.

“Is that a gun or are you just enjoying my-Oh my _god_ , why are you wearing your gun?!” 

Bon’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I didn’t want us to get attacked and be unprepared.”

Rin chuckled and wiggled closer. “I shouldn’t find that as hot as I do.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the hot one?” He flirted and was rewarded with a loud and dorky snort from his boyfriend. He couldn’t resist when Rin laughed like that.

Bon cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks and closed his eyes as he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Rin’s lips were there, chapped and dry against his own, warm and utterly consuming. His boyfriend’s hand curved around the base of his skull as their mouths fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle clicking in place. He tilted his head down and the kiss went hot and intent, Rin’s tongue sliding possessively into his mouth. _Claiming_ him until his breath hitched in his throat. 

Each of Rin’s kisses felt like a claim. A claim of intent and possession. A claim Bon couldn’t (and really didn’t want to) go against. It made a strange ache throb in his chest. He pressed closer and brought his left hand down to Rin’s shoulder. He used his right hand to guide Rin’s head where he wanted it so he could trace the halfling’s teeth with his tongue. Rin pressed his chest to Bon and tightened his legs around Bon’s thighs. He let his left hand wander down Rin’s side until it was on the halfling’s waist but that wasn’t enough. Not when he had the halfling perched on him so enticingly. No one could resist that. He brought his right hand down as well and cupped Rin’s distracting ass.

Rin’s mouth separated from his on a startled ‘oh!’ that made Bon flush with embarrassment. Except… 

Rin’s eyes were dark with desire. He didn’t look upset, and there were flames sprouting along his hair.

He stared up at Rin, at his _boyfriend_ for a long moment. His heart felt like it was thundering louder than the storm as they stared at each other. Rin’s tail was flickering through the air wildly and that was when Bon realized that the halfling was pressing back into his grip. 

He could not have stopped his fingers from squeezing the generous muscles under his fingers even if he had a reason to.

Rin pressed up against him and moved his hands from the base of Bon’s skull to his ears. He tugged on his earrings and pulled Bon until their lips were meeting in a battle of lips and tongues that made Bon feel like his blood was pounding in his veins. They kissed like that for an endless time. Bon used his grip on Rin’s (fantastic) ass to keep the halfling close. Each stroke of Rin’s tongue and each touch of his teeth made Bon’s head spin and sent pleasure through him that he swore he could feel all the way to his toes.

“Suguro,” Rin panted against his mouth and something in Bon’s chest just broke. 

“Ryuuji,” He pleaded. “Please, call me Ryuuji.”

“Ryuuji,” Rin murmured and Bon’s heart stuttered in his chest. His parents were the only one who ever used his name. Rin’s voice made it sound intoxicating. “Ryuuji. _Ryuuji._ ” And suddenly Rin was repeating his name between languid kisses like it was a sacred mantra or a powerful prayer. It made Bon’s body ignite with warmth and need until it felt like he was the one on fire. (He got Rin's struggles now. There was no way to hold this feeling back.)

“Rin,” he breathed back. “ _Rin._ ” Flames poured out of his boyfriend and he let himself get lost in their warmth.

It was a good thing he’d taken his jacket off before eating because it was more expensive than the shirt he was wearing. A shirt Rin _burned off_. It was gone in an instant. Rin rolled his hips against Bon’s and he swore he saw stars burst across his vision as blue flames surrounded him. He’d blinked in surprise and realized it was colder than it had been a second earlier.

Rin didn’t even seem to notice for a moment. His head was thrown back on a loud gasp. The lines of his throat and jaw something that made Bon long for a sketchbook. (He hadn’t drawn for the pleasure of it for years.) Sharp nails scraped along his shoulders and down to his pecs before Rin seemed to realize it was skin he was feeling and not the fabric of a shirt. (Bon couldn’t even remember what shirt he’d been wearing.)

“Ryuuji, _fuck._ ” He blinked and hot fingers dragged down his chest before Rin realized there was a problem. For his part Bon was officially at the edge of his comfort level. It was one thing to be kissing his attractive boyfriend in a private gazebo, it was another thing to be shirtless and crossing a new line.

He wanted to cross that line. He wanted to bolt across it hand in hand with Rin and he didn’t care how sappy that was because _damn_ , he wanted to explore it all with Rin.

He did not want to do that in a garden in the rain. There would be a bed and there would be hours of free time. 

“Oh,” Rin’s eyes grew dramatically wide. “Oops.” He frowned with embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

He was so aroused it was hard to think but he knew that was a lie. “Really?” He couldn’t help but smirk a little breathlessly as he asked. 

“I wanted to but didn’t mean to? Did I hurt you?” His eyes were scanning Bon’s chest with worry. Alarm seemed to have quelled his desire. 

“You burn clothes off people regularly?” He asked so he didn’t have to focus on Rin perched on his lap like it was some kind of throne. The only thing keeping him from pulling his boyfriend back into a kiss and grinding his hips up was the terror of someone (Yukio) finding them here.

“Once. I accidentally burned all of Yukio and Shura’s clothes off except their underwear.”

He laughed long and loud. “How the hell did that go?” He could just picture it in his head. (Ew.) and there was no way that went down without Yukio threatening murder on his brother’s head while Shura probably ragged him as a prude.

“I was mostly excited that they weren’t hurt. Yukio threatened me and Shura laughed.” His boyfriend leaned down until their forehead were pressing. “The view wasn’t as good.” His fingers were tracing Bon’s collarbone before dipping down his sternum. The trail he left felt like liquid fire. “Your jacket is a zip up, right?”

“Yeah?” 

“Good.” Rin pressed a kiss to Bon’s lips right as a really loud alarm went off from Rin’s phone. He shoved his boyfriend off his lap and fumbled to free his gun before he realized they weren’t in actual danger. Rin scowled at his phone as he silenced the alarm. 

“And we have to get going.” 

“What?” 

Rin passes him his jacket with a large, toothy grin that made his heart flip. “Did ya think this was all I had planned?” 

He looked at the empty boxes and the empty gazebo. “I mean, yeah?” This had been nice. His boyfriend had found him and made him dinner and brought them to a secluded spot to smother him in kisses.

“Nope!” Rin shoved the empty boxes into his bag. “Come on and put your jacket on.” He pulled his hood up over his head and slung the sword and bag over his shoulders. Bon put on his jacket and zipped it over before pulling his own hood up. Rin claimed his hand and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before dragging him out into the downpour.

“So I know we were supposed to go to the concert and get to hear a lot of different groups but I can’t afford real concert tickets.” Rin explained as they dashed through the rain. “Kinzou told me about some friends and said they were playing locally. These I could afford.” 

A concert? Rin had got them concert tickets? His stomach gave an excited flutter and his lips spread in a smile so wide it hurt. His boyfriend had planned a date and tried to recapture some of what (fucking stupid) Renzou had stolen from them. He’d been upset about the date but felt silly commenting on it when Izumo had lost her mother. 

Wait!

“You talked with Kinzou?” He couldn’t quite keep the alarm out of his voice. His heart was already pounding but now there was a mildly sick fear rising up as well.

Rin didn’t slow down but he did glance at Bon. His smile dimmed a little. “Yeah?”

“When?” He knew he was being dramatically loud but he couldn’t reel it in. Volume control went out the door when you were running.

“Tuesday? After the whole double agent drama. We went to get lunch for everyone. I talked to him about his band and asked if he knew any good groups near us.”

“So these are friends of Kinzou?”

“Is that a problem?” Rin stopped running and turned to face him. They were already soaked and his hood was falling in his eyes so he couldn’t properly see him. 

“Did you tell him we were dating?” His voice was half an octave too high to be calm. Rin’s smile disappeared from view. The halfling pulled his hood further up so that what Bon had been able to see was now hidden by shadows and wet hair.

“No? Would it have been a problem if I had?” Rin let go of his hand and hooked his fingers around his bag’s strap.

“Yeah.” He hadn’t told his parents he was dating a boy yet and everyone knew Rin was the son of Satan! He wasn’t intending on telling them anything. If Kinzo found out the blabbermouth would make sure the entire temple knew by the day’s end. They were already in danger with people like Renzou and Mephisto knowing. Mephisto would probably be quiet until it gave him some sort of advantage. Bon had no idea what Renzou would do. The entirety of the Illuminati could know by now. 

When the Grigori found out- nope. He was starting to sound like Yukio. He couldn’t go down this mental rabbit trail.

Rin took a half step back that Bon barely noticed past his spiraling thoughts. His family would definitely judge him and tell him he wasn’t thinking. There would be lectures about duty and responsibility and Bon couldn’t take any more of those. They didn’t have any right to comment on his choices. They had known about Renzou and never let them know. They had betrayed his trust twice in less than six months and he wasn’t going to trust them with any information-

Rin had put a few feet between them at this point.

“You know what? It’s really pouring out here. I think we should probably just head back.” He turned around so he wasn’t facing Bon and wrapped an arm around his chest. He shivered with the cold and Bon noticed his tail was curled nervously around his leg.

“Huh?”

Rin waved his hand to indicate the rain that was drenching them. “It’s just gonna keep raining. We should head back so we don’t get sick. I gotta do that homework anyway.”

“You just said you bought tickets? You wanna let them go to waste ‘cause it’s raining?”

Rin looked back at him with what was probably a scowl. Bon brushed his own soaked hair out of his face too see. What he could see of his boyfriend’s face was hurt and confused.

“What do you want, man?” Rin huffed and crossed both arms over his chest. It was raining even harder and Bon wanted to yell at the sky to lay off for a moment.

“Huh? What happened?”

Rin tilted his head back so the rain was just pelting him in the face as he released a dramatic sigh. “I’m getting really mixed signals here.”

“What mixed signals?”

Rin’s head snapped back down with a scowl. “How are you top in our class? You just said you didn’t want anyone to know we’re dating and you kinda freaked out about the concert thing.”

Well that wasn’t what he meant to relay but… shit. It probably had sounded that way, hadn’t it?

“I didn’t mean it that way. I don’t want Kinzou to know ‘cause he’s a fuckin’ blabbermouth. I haven’t told any of them anything and I don’t want them learning about it that way.” He wasn’t quite ready to admit that he didn’t want to tell them anything. He knew how that would sound and he wasn’t sure how to explain that he didn’t trust any of them with Rin. That Rin was too important to trust with anyone. (He’d trust Miwa and _maybe_ Moriyama.)

Rin’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

“I’d like to go, I just didn’t want to deal with that fall out.”

Rin’s smile was back. “I get that. We can still make it for most of the set if we hurry.” He caught Bon’s hand once more and they took off down the sidewalk again. 

Later on he’d try and remember specifics from the concert. He couldn’t recall the band’s name or any of the music. All he had were snatches of sensation. The weight of Rin’s hand in his, the warmth of all the people pushing in on them. The scent of alcohol and sweat mingling with the smoky scent that always clung to Rin. How soaking wet they had been by the time they arrived and how much Bon didn’t want the set to ever end. How loud the music was at it vibrated through his chest and how bright Rin’s eyes looked. It was still raining when the concert was over and they ran back to the dorms completely soaked. Rin talked him into jumping in puddles and dried him off with his flames when they got inside. Bon managed to beat him in their race to his room. (He might have cheated with a kiss but he still won so there.)

Miwa laughed for ten minutes straight when he found out Rin had burned his shirt off. Even Kuro made a hissing sound like a laugh. Bon tried to pretend it didn’t make his heart ache for Renzou to be back to tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally got that date!
> 
> I've gone crazy this week, y'all. I had a day off and I spent it doing almost nothing but writing. I was hit with inspiration for where I'm taking this thing and I've written several long ass chapters. So updates will probably continue to be a little more quick than usual.


	17. Chapter 17

Thursdays became cemented as their date nights. Weekends were occupied with random nonsense that could be extra classes, demon attacks, or exorcism business. October drifted by and Lewin Light replaced Shura as their magic circles and swordplay teacher. The man was disgusting but he was the single best aria Bon had ever seen. 

He could condense a five hundred word aria down to four words and he managed to cut out the entirety of the sacred ritual that would go along with it. If Bon could learn his technique he could teach it to the Myōō Dharani. With that knowledge and skill they’d be unstoppable. It would give them the edge they’d need to reclaim some of their former glory. It would make separation a possibility. He needed the knowledge.

So he bowed down on his face and begged to be accepted as Light’s apprentice. It took cleaning up the man’s frankly disgusting room and failing dismally at a demon summoning card game for the man to accept him. Light found him "interesting" which was concerning and convenient. (Rin practically radiated alarm when he found out.)

Within an hour he found all his free time being sucked up. Light might be brilliant but he was also lazy and messy and more than content to have someone else take care of all his basic needs. Laundry, food, cleaning, lesson plans, everything.

Bon was tired and stressed so of course the nightmares started again.

For as long as he could remember he’d been stressed. As soon as he was old enough to realize he was going to be the leader of the temple he’d started to push himself. He had to be smarter, stronger, and quicker than any of his friends. He had to be the best in everything or he might fail his family and his followers. He had to restore their temple and he had to defeat Satan so that it wouldn’t all be stolen again. 

The days when the stress was at its worse he would be plagued with nightmares. When he was young the nightmares were of blue fire. He’d imagine his family burning in the flames while he watched helplessly. He’d imagine Renzou or Miwa burning and screaming for his help. He’d reach for them and try to put the fires out but they’d just spread. 

When he got older they changed to his failures. He’d be the leader of the temple and it would fall apart around him. His followers would abandon him one by one until even Renzou and Miwa were leaving. He’d be alone in the empty temple murmuring prayers that no one would ever hear.

Now they changed rapidly. They could feature any of his cram group and a wide assortment of demons. They could be something entirely new or a horrible mixture of memory and imagination. Rin and Miwa featured in the most nightmares and he had seen his best friend and his boyfriend die in a variety of horrible ways.

He was so tired and there was so much to learn.

And Renzou was _always_ around. Everywhere Bon went it seemed like his- (Friend? Enemy? Acquaintance?) -like Renzou was there. Always smiling and laughing. Always reading manga and making jokes. Always acting like nothing had happened. Always being an annoying reminder that everything had changed. At least each interaction reminded him of why he was doing what he was doing. He’d create an organization where secrets weren’t a currency. Where friendships over a decade old didn’t crumble in a span of five minutes.

“Good morning!” His eternally cheerful boyfriend plopped into the seat next to him and passed him a warm green tea. He stared at it in sleepy confusion before his brain managed to connect the fact that Rin had brought it for him. His eyes started to burn and he had to blink hard to keep from tearing up like an _idiot_.

“Thank you,” he mumbled a little thickly and pressed a quick kiss to Rin’s cheek. He tensed up immediately afterwards and glanced around the still mostly empty classroom (Miwa and Izumo were the only other ones here). He relaxed and slumped in his seat as he took a sip. The warm liquid slid soothingly down his throat and warmed him up. He hadn’t realized he was cold.

“You okay?”

He nodded dully and flipped open his notebook. His chart of tasks he had to complete for Light before tomorrow stared back at him. He was supposed to have a study session with everyone tonight. He might have to cancel.

“Hey,” Rin poked his arm. He glanced over to find that his boyfriend was looking at him with alarm. “You look really tired.”

“‘m fine.”

“If you say so.” Rin pushed up from the seat and strode across the classroom to his own seat. Bon watched him go in a tired daze and frowned at how tensely he was sitting. Moriyama whispered something to him and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. His boyfriend leaned into the touch and whispered something back. Moriyama looked worried by whatever he had said. 

“You’re not sleeping again, are you?” Miwa asked him after a moment of watching. He looked at his best friend as he sipped his tea. 

“It‘s fine.”

Miwa frowned and flipped his own notebook open petulantly. “It’s not fine. Why are you putting so much effort into mothering that man?”

“Mothering?” Oh god, he was mothering Light. He was cooking his meals, cleaning his house, doing his laundry… He was treating his master like a child. Why did he always end up mothering people?

He acted like a punk but he wasn’t. He was a failed Bocchan who put too much effort into seeming tough. He’d almost cried over a damned tea. He was tired and he missed his boyfriend. Maybe… maybe if he finished all this shit early he could take Rin out tomorrow. They hadn’t gotten to go on a date last week. Their date the previous week had been cut short because of something with Yukio. A date would be fun. They wouldn’t have to do anything big. Just dinner and chilling. Rin liked to cuddle. (Bon did too but he’d have to be a lot more tired or drunk to admit that.)

He barely paid attention to the lessons. Yukio came in and lectured them on using herbs to create protective wards and as fascinating as it was he couldn’t take his eyes off Rin. 

His boyfriend kept staring at his twin with poorly disguised worry. He could understand why. Yukio looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and there seemed to be new scratches on his face. 

Rin would tell him if something was up.

He shot a text to his boyfriend between classes asking if he’d like to go for a date. Rin turned around in his seat and sent the biggest smile to him. He nodded his head enough to make his bangs flop free of the clip Bon’s had given him. His heart gave an excited little flip and he had to hide his embarrassingly large smile behind his tea. He got a texted yes a moment later that consisted largely of emojis and exclamation points. He stared at it for entirely too long and could feel the silly smile coming back.

Light’s class was next. They went through the lesson plan Bon had made and talked about the homework Bon had planned. He’d tried not to do too much since he knew how much everyone had to do. 

Class finished and he gathered his stuff. Izumo and Moriyama filed out with Renzou, all three of them laughing about a joke. Miwa went to Rin and asked him some question that made Rin snort. He slung an arm around Miwa’s shoulder and they followed the others out of the room. When had they gotten all buddy buddy?

(That wasn’t fair. Miwa was the first one to talk to Rin. Renzou had been second. Bon had been a distant third.) 

“Hey,” he paused in gathering his stuff and looked up to see Light standing in front of him.

“Yes, sir?” 

“You’re friends with Okumura, right?”

“I would consider myself a friend of Okumura Rin and an acquaintance of Okumura sensei.” 

“That’s fine. I’m only interested in Okumura Rin.”

An alarm went off in Bon’s very tired brain. Mephisto had manipulated the universe so Light only had a little contact with Rin. Shura was still Rin’s sword teacher and the only time Rin was around Light was in class. Bon liked it that way. Light was high up in the Grigori and probably wanted to play Rin. Everyone in the damned organization wanted to play him. Bon didn’t want his boyfriend in more danger than he already was. He didn’t like people using him. He had very specifically not told Light that he was dating Rin because he didn’t want the Grigori to have any information they could potentially use against him. He knew the arch knight would learn about it soon but he wasn’t going to volunteer anything. He was also certain Mephisto wasn’t about to tell the arch knight anything. 

“What about him?”

Light studied him for a long, awkward moment. “You know his sword?”

“Yes.”

“Think you could convince him to let me have a look at it?” 

Bon had no doubt he could do that. He was probably one of a very small number of people who could convince Rin to let anyone else look at it. Yukio definitely could, and Shura could. (He had a feeling Miwa and Moriyama could as well with a bit more convincing. He hoped Renzou wouldn’t be able to.)

He could definitely convince his boyfriend faster than Shura but probably slower than Yukio. He wouldn’t begrudge the younger twin that. 

So he lied. “I doubt it. It’s important.”

Light leaned against the desk opposite him. “I just want a peek. I won’t hurt it.”

“His life is tied to that thing, sir.” He tried to keep his expression schooled but he was too tired to do a good job of it. The tea that he’d long since finished was still in his hands. He wouldn’t betray his boyfriend. He wasn’t a traitor. (Damn it Renzou.)

“Come on. I’d do it if I was in your shoes.”

“That’s not saying a lot.” 

Light smiled viciously. It seemed to be the only way he could smile. “Fine, but we’re not done. I’m going to be monitoring your exorcism this weekend. Maybe I’ll just take it then.” 

Bon made a mental note to warn Rin. “What exorcism?”

“Mephisto wants you kids to complete another exorcism off the list.” He made another mental note to let Miwa know about that. He’d know what was left on the list. 

“I’ve got to get to my next class.”

Light frowned and looked at him like he’d said something tremendously stupid. “Don’t you mean lunch?”

Shit. He was supposed to be studying with Rin, Miwa and Renzou. He was already late. 

“Yeah, that.” He slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll see you this evening. I’ve already finished the lesson plans for the rest of the week and left them on your desk.”

Light nodded like he didn’t care (because he obviously didn’t) and turned away. Bon exited the classroom right as his phone began to buzz with Rin’s ringtone. 

He pulled it out and answered.

“Hey,”

“Ryuuji!” His lips tugged up in a smile as he went towards the abandoned dorm. It was where they ate lunch on study days. “You coming or did Light get you?”

“I’m coming. Tell Miwa that we’re going to have to work on the next item off the list this weekend. Apparently Light sensei will be monitoring us.”

There was an audible pause. “Not Shura?”

Huh. That was weird wasn’t it? “Not that he mentioned.” He heard Rin tell Miwa about the exorcism and his friend let out a really long sigh that he could hear in the background.

“Maybe we can just knock the rest out? One a week? What are they?” Miwa said something in the background he couldn’t hear. Rin laughed.

“Bugs!” He could hear Renzou screech and it made his heart ache. He’d reached the building at this point and was staring at his reflection in the glass door. He looked terrible. There were tired bags under his eyes and his hair was messed up. Some punk who had to do his master’s laundry and couldn’t tell anyone he was dating a ridiculous boy because said boy was Satan’s son. 

He needed a change. He had to be the Bocchan. He had to show his temple they could trust him. That he could be a leader worthy of their respect and devotion. Someone they’d trust to lead them and defend them.

He pushed the door open with sudden resolve and followed the sound of his friend’s laughter. They were all gathered around one of the smaller tables. He took a seat next to Rin and was greeted with a smacking kiss on his cheek. He wanted to turn his head and make it a proper kiss but not in front of everyone. Rin’s hand slipped into his and their fingers intertwined. 

“So, bugs on Saturday?” He asked with a tired smile. Renzou threw his head back and sobbed dramatically. Bon couldn’t stop his laugh even if he’d wanted to. (He didn’t want to.)

* * *

He had ten minutes before he was late for his date with Rin. He was standing at the door to their building and he was pretty sure he was about to be hyperventilating. 

It was only because he was tired. If he had managed to sleep well last night he would have felt confident. As was, he just kept staring at his reflection. It wasn’t like it was the most dramatic of changes but it was jarring. He hardly recognized himself. 

His phone buzzed. He looked down to see a text from Rin. It was a bunch of emojis with a ‘hope u r hungry!’ 

He pushed the door open and shuffled inside. He’d gone with a blue shirt because he’d noticed his boyfriend tended to check him out more when he was in blue.

He made his way to the kitchen and stopped when he saw Rin’s silhouette in the kitchen window. His heart constricted in his chest as he watched. His boyfriend had some rock music playing (Bon didn’t recognize the group) and he was doing a dancing wiggle as he fixed their meal. Kuro was sprawled out on the table that had been set up for them and he could hear Ukobach complaining about something further in the kitchen. Rin laughed and did a full spin. 

“I think my moves look good!” He didn’t notice Bon standing in the back corner. Bon’s heart felt like it would burst out of his chest at any moment. He was so crazy about this ridiculous teenager. 

“The moves are terrible but the ass is pretty great.” He declared as he made his presence clear. He dropped his bag at the table and strode towards the kitchen window. Rin jumped and almost dropped a spoon. 

“Ryuuji!” He would never get tired of hearing his boyfriend say his name like that. _God._

Rin scurried to the window and threw his arms open to embrace Bon before he paused and did a double take. Bon worked hard to suppress a self conscious blush as Rin’s eyes took in his new hair style and earring. 

“Ryu _uji._ ” Rin’s hands went to his head and dragged through his much shorter hair. “My god, how do you always look so cool?” He dragged his nails down the side of Bon’s head, scratching at the new undercut. Bon’s breath audibly hitched as he took in how intense his boyfriend’s gaze was. 

“I thought it might be time for a change?” He was regretting going to the window. It was blocking him from really getting to Rin. If he’d just gone to the door he could be holding his boyfriend properly right now. (They could be kissing.)

“This is intense.” Rin added as his fingers tapped on the new taper. He’d bought the spiraled taper the moment he saw it. It had taken him a little while to figure out why he liked it so much until he realized it was shaped a little like Rin’s tail. He’d never offer that information to anyone.

Rin gave him a fanged smile. “Come in the kitchen, Ryuuji.”

He would have been embarrassed by just how quickly he moved if he had been a little less sleep deprived. As was he simply enjoyed how quickly he got to be wrapped up in a feverishly hot embrace.

He slotted his lips against Rin’s and kissed him deeply. The halfling’s mouth was warm, wet, and utterly intoxicating as always. He let himself get lost in deep searching kisses. His boyfriend grew warmer around him and he couldn’t help but moan at the long denied contact. His hands started to roam over Rin’s shoulders. He loved the feeling of muscles under his hands. Rin’s tail dragged over his hand and he couldn’t resist the urge to nip at Rin’s lower lip. Rin immediately claimed his mouth demandingly. His palms were flat on Bon’s chest and they felt like brands even through the shirt. He clutched his boyfriend closer as he kissed his lips, his jaw, his neck. Rin’s skin was warm against his and his boyfriend’s hand was pulling at his hair. His head was manhandled back up to Rin’s and his boyfriend dove up to kiss him, wet, heavy, and panting. There were fangs in the kiss, sharp and bruising. He caught Rin’s jaw in his hand and moved him where he wanted. A distant part of his mind was aware of a strange chirping sound but he didn’t pay attention. Not when Rin was warm and right there.

Rin broke the kiss and tilted his head away from Bon’s lips. “What, Uko-” Bon’s lips latched themselves to Rin’s throat and he earned a startled squeak from his boyfriend. 

“Ryuuji!” Rin’s laughter was addictive and he would do ridiculous things to hear more of it. “Stop-” When Rin made to pull away he couldn’t help but follow, nearly falling over as Rin had actually stepped away. His boyfriend caught him before he could completely embarrass himself and righted him. 

Concern laced the dazzling blue eyes of his boyfriend. “You okay?”

“Yes.”

Rin’s face made it obvious he didn’t buy it. He pat Bon’s cheek and shuffled towards the stove.

“Go wait at the table. I’ll be out in a few minutes with dinner.”

He had enough experience with cooking Rin to know that he was basically banished from the kitchen. He didn’t want to burn dinner and Bon was a distraction. (He took great pride in the fact that he could distract Rin enough to burn their food.)

He sat down at the table and gave Kuro a scratch behind the ear. It felt like his body was buzzing with pent up need. He needed a distraction. Normally he’d chant a mantra until his body felt calmer. It was a bit of a dead giveaway though and he knew Rin would tease him. He’d just grit his jaw and will his body into submission. Probably.

Kuro’s wagging tails caught his attention. Rin’s blade was laying right behind them on the table. 

He leaned back in his chair and stared at it with distaste. Kuro batted at his hand with his paw and meowed. He lifted his hand and Kuro ducked so his head was underneath it. He resumed scratching behind the cat’s ears and was rewarded with a loud purr. His body relaxed as he listened to the sound. He smiled and rested his other arm on the table. 

“Bon appletight!” Rin crowed, dropping a bowl of curry in front of him. It smelled like heaven on a plate. Rin plopped into the seat right next to him and hooked his ankle around Bon’s. His tail twisted around Bon’s waist and their arms pressed next to each other.

Bon mumbled a quick prayer and took a bite. “Why is everything you make so good?” 

Rin beamed and Bon quite suddenly didn’t want to be eating but kissing. He allowed himself a quick peck before pulling back. Only because Rin did in fact make delicious food and he knew there would be time for lots of kissing later.

They ate in silence for a few minutes and he could feel his boyfriend sneaking looks at him. He seemed particularly taken with the new taper. Bon couldn’t decide if he wanted Rin to figure out why he’d gotten it.

“So I like the new look but why a new look?” Rin asked as he shoveled food in his mouth. Bon rolled his eyes at the complete lack of manners but felt a small bit of satisfaction that Rin was comfortable enough to be himself. It would probably be weird if Rin suddenly started using polite manners. 

“Just felt the need for a change.”

“Mmhmm.” Rin hummed in a way that made it clear he wasn’t buying it. Bon didn’t really want to talk about any of this shit tonight. He only got so much time to spend with Rin and he’d prefer not to have drama. He was already fighting a headache.

“Where’s Okumura sensei tonight?” He asked between bites. 

Rin’s cheerful demeanor dampened. He toyed with his chopsticks. “I dunno. Probably doing some stupid training.”

“Training?”

Rin eyed him with a hint of a pout. “You didn’t know? He’s been out every other day for the last two weeks.” He took a bite and even as tired as he was Bon could see the lines of tension in his frame. He hadn’t noticed anything with Yukio. He hadn’t really been paying attention though. “Ever since the whole Illuminati thing he’s been distracted. I don’t think he’s eating.”

“Really?”

Rin took a few more bites before he nodded. “He’s just… He’s coming home tired and like, bruised.”

He took another bite and studied Rin. There was more to this story than Rin was telling him. Had he missed something really big? Guilt bubbled up in his stomach but he pushed it away.

“And you think he’s training?” Rin was suspiciously quiet. He seemed extremely fascinated in his dinner quite suddenly. “Rin?” 

His boyfriend stirred his rice around the edge of his bowl. “No. I really don’t think it’s training.”

“What do you think?” Guilt was churning in his stomach. He hadn’t noticed his boyfriend’s worry or Yukio acting strangely. He’d been in his own world of taking care of Light. What if there was something else he’d missed?

Rin huffed out an upset breath. “That he won’t tell me.” He scooped up some of the curry and shoved it in his mouth a little aggressively. “And I’m tired of him not telling me.” 

Kuro chose that moment to roll over and knock into Rin’s demon sword. Now was as good a time as any to mention that. Might as well get the not fun stuff out in the air.

“Light sensei mentioned your sword today after class.” Rin frowned and shoveled what was left of his dinner into his mouth. Bon took that as his cue to continue. “He wants to see it. He tried to get me to convince you to let him look at it. Be careful with it, please.”

“I know he’s after my sword.”

Bon almost dropped his chopsticks. “What?!” 

Rin looked surprised. “He asked about it like the first day we met.” He set his bowl down and leaned back in his chair. “Thought you knew? He’s got an attachment or somethin’ to demons. I’m being careful with it. Shura’s watchin’ my back too.”

“Fucking-you’ve got to talk to me about this stuff!” Rin’s mouth screwed up like he was thinking of a comeback. Bon didn’t give him time to form one. “I can’t help you if I don’t know shit.”

Rin slumped in his chair. “I know. I just… you’re so smart that I forget you don’t just automatically know things.” He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “Besides, it’s not like you talk about yourself either.”

Now it was his turn to get defensive. “I tell you shit.”

Rin’s eyes flashed with irritation. “I heard about the fact that you suffer nightmares from Koneko. I heard about your temple from Koneko. I learned about your ambitions from Koneko. Hell, I learned that you were trying to be a dragoon from Koneko. Yesterday Koneko told me you’d skipped a dragoon lesson to finish Light’s laundry. I learn things from Koneko.”

“What?” He knew he was gaping like a fish but he couldn’t stop it. Was he really that bad? He knew he didn’t talk about himself to other people unless they’d known him for a long time. He thought he was different with Rin though? Was he just as closed off with his boyfriend? How were they supposed to get closer if neither of them talked about this shit?

Rin scowled. “I know I’m bad at talking about myself. I wasn’t supposed to for a really long time.” He stood up and started to pace with excess energy. “I didn’t get why until, you know. But the old man was trying to keep me safe.” He huffed. “Probably. Then Yukio got weird.”

“You mean he hasn’t always been weird?” Rin’s scowl intensified for a moment before his expression smoothed out. 

“Four eyes has always been strange. It runs in the family.” Rin wasn’t quite facing him and guilt rose up higher in his chest. He’d kind failed big time there. Was he really that bad at talking with Rin?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to find out that shit from Miwa.” He went over to his boyfriend and reached out for him before pausing. His hand hovered awkwardly in the air but Rin didn’t leave him hanging. He tucked himself in the open arms and wrapped his own around Bon. Bon dropped his head against Rin’s and let his eyes close. Rin’s warmth seemed to radiate throughout his entire body. It helped to relax him and he felt his muscles start to untense.

“Is that the reason you look so tired? The nightmares?” Rin asked into his chest.

Bon sighed but didn’t move from the embrace. “They’re not that bad, promise. I’m tired as hell but I’ll be okay. I’ve been through worse.”

“You know that doesn’t make me feel better?” Rin’s lips pressed against his jaw. “I don’t like it when you’re hurt.”

He snorted into blue hair. “Right back at ya.”

“This is nice though.” Rin’s arms tightened around his chest. 

“Yeah. You’re always warm.” His eyes slipped closed as he breathed in the unique scent of smoke that clung to every inch of Rin. He’d smelled the sulfuric scent of demon fire but Rin’s held something a little different. It was sweeter? No… calmer. It didn’t make his nose wrinkle with distaste. It was closer to the scent of a campfire with something a little wild in it. He inhaled it deeply and let it relax the tension in his shoulders. “I’ve missed this.”

“How tired are you?”

He opened his mouth to respond that he was not that tired but he yawned. Rin’s fangs peeked out and the halfling squeezed him tighter. 

“Want to go upstairs and cuddle?” Rin’s hands slid down his back until they were resting on his ass. He couldn’t help but shiver a little. Rin smirked up at him with that devilish smile. “I promise not to take too much advantage of ya.”

“I’m not making that promise.” He tucked his own hands into the back pockets of Rin’s pants. His boyfriend’s tail writhed through the air at the apparently unexpected contact. He pressed his forehead against Rin’s and just spent a moment breathing the same air as his boyfriend. “A cuddle sounds nice.” He finally added.

Rin led him upstairs and into his dorm room. He tugged him towards the bed and sat down heavily. 

They hadn’t been alone on a bed since Rin had freaked out about flaming up. This time it was much smoother. They laid down together on top of the covers and curled up against each other. They exchanged languid kisses between whispered words. Bon confessed his worry for Rin’s safety with all the forces trying to play him. Rin admitted how worried he was about Yukio and (surprisingly) Shura. Apparently she had been acting strangely in the last week. She was distracted and sloppy in her techniques. Bon explained how he was still uncertain about Renzou and Rin told him it was okay.

It was somehow easier to talk in the dark. Wrapped up with Rin he could lower his guard. He could tell the halfling the truth. He could be comfortable. There weren’t expectations. His eyes grew heavy as he talked and listened. Gentle hands ran over his arms and chest and tender kisses were planted on his lips. He needed to leave before he fell asleep but he couldn’t.

It had been so long since he really felt safe.

* * *

He didn’t mean to fall asleep but at least it was a weekend. He woke up early as he typically did feeling rested. His eyes fluttered open slowly as he realized there was a heavy weight draped over his body. 

Rin’s head was resting on his arm and he had a leg thrown over both of Bon’s legs. He had his arm wrapped around Bon’s chest and his tail had loosely wrapped itself around Bon’s arm. His face was relaxed in repose and each soft breath made a little wheezy sound that was weirdly adorable. He looked so soft and vulnerable that Bon wanted to kiss him awake. Just looking at him made a tender thing thump hard in his heart.

He picked his phone up from the desk where he had deposited it the night before as carefully as he could. He managed not to wake his boyfriend (thank God the dork slept like a log.)

He turned it on and ignored the buzz of messages to snap a quick picture. It wasn’t his fault his boyfriend looked stupidly kissable and adorable when he was asleep.

He only had a few pictures of Rin but he had spent an ungodly amount of time looking at them when the real thing wasn’t available.

A hand fell on his face clumsily. “Sleep.” Rin mumbled into the pillow. “Too early to be awake.”

He put his phone away and pulled Rin’s hand off his face. He pressed a kiss to the palm. Rin’s head tilted towards him with a sleepy smile. Blue eyes peeked at him from under dark lashes and Bon simply had to kiss him. No one was strong enough to resist such temptation.

Rin returned the kiss eagerly and Bon let himself get lost in his boyfriend’s lips. Seconds turned into minutes and he was starting to feel a little too warm when Rin slid his leg up Bon’s. He hooked it over Bon’s hip and tugged him nearer. His boyfriend’s body pressed up against him and Bon’s eyes flew open as he felt how aroused his halfling was. His breath whooshed out of his lungs as his hips unconsciously gave a little thrust. Rin pulled back with a pleased whine and Bon’s hand flew to his boyfriend’s hip. 

“Sorry,” Rin gasped with a vibrant blush.

“No,” Bon shook his head and felt slightly better about his own burning cheeks. “I want to, I really, _really_ , want to.”

Rin’s tail tightened its grip around his wrist. A flame flickered through his hair and dissipated into the air. “There a ‘but’ in there?” The halfling asked with a shiver.

“We’re supposed to meet-” he tilted his head back and sucked in a much needed breath. He’d need some chants to clear his mind at this rate. All he could think of was Rin. Each of his senses felt like they were drowning in him. He swallowed and forced the words out. “Meet the others in an hour. I want longer.” (He wanted _much longer.)_

Rin flared hotter and the leg he had draped over Bon tugged him closer for a second. Bon had no control over the noise his mouth made.

“I know I’m supposed to be the son of Satan but you’re the evil one.” Rin pushed away from him and only then seemed to realize he’d trapped Bon’s hand with his tail. He pulled his tail off Bon with a slightly irritated look. “You can’t just say things like that.” He climbed out of the bed and turned his body awkwardly away from Bon. He didn’t like how awkward his boyfriend seemed. That wasn’t what he wanted. His hand shot out and landed lightly on Rin’s back.

“I uh, haven’t done anything like that. But I want to? Later? We can-”

Rin turned his head to look at Bon and his breath caught harshly in his throat. Rin’s eyes were burning and he felt utterly naked under their gaze. 

“That better be a promise, Ryuuji.”

“Yeah.” He croaked and couldn’t even feel embarrassed with the way his voice broke. Not when Rin was looking at him like that. Bon was used to people checking him out. The punk look really did it for the people at this school - a bunch of rich kids who had been raised too strictly. But Rin wasn’t just looking at him like he was hot. Rin was looking at Bon like he was the greatest thing in the world. Like he was incredible and attractive and everything Rin had ever wanted. 

Being looked at like that was heady. It made him feel confident enough to return the gaze and drop his own guard. He looked at Rin and let his feelings show. 

Rin’s breath stuttered out and his tail started to wag frantically. A large, warm, happiness was welling up in Bon as he looked at Rin. It was so massive a thing that it was pushing every other thought and feeling aside. The enormity of the feeling was almost frightening. He wanted to do so many things with Rin. He wanted to explore the strange world of desire and he wanted to fight with Rin at his side. He wanted to restore his temple with the halfling and raise up a new generation of exorcist unhindered by the weight of others' choices. He wanted it all and it was too much to contain in his chest.

“Later.” He promised. He’d tell Light to fuck off after their exorcism. He could last without his laundry for a day. 

* * *

Light was absent and Shura took his place. Rin was right, she seemed a bit distracted. She only cracked a few half hearted jokes as they wandered through the courtyard to get to the place the bug was rumored to be.

Renzou was trembling and Bon couldn’t even find it in his heart to laugh. The pink haired teen looked utterly terrified as he chanted a simple verse to kill the small chuchi that buzzed around. Renzou had hated bugs since they were toddlers and he’d accidentally smashed a spider’s egg sac. At least a thousand spiders had crawled out of that thing and headed for Renzou. Bon had watched the entire thing in confused horror while Miwa had called for help. 

Ever since then any insect made Renzou ill. He felt like Mephisto likely knew that fact and had put this particular exorcism on the list for that reason. 

They were supposedly fighting a Quvdlugiarsuaq which was an extremely over complicated way of saying a fucking large maggot thing. It was taller than any of them and if Rin, Bon, and Renzou laid end to end they might be the same length as it. Its pulsing body was a sickly gray color and it secreted an ooze that could paralyze anyone who touched it. Then, while you were paralyzed, it would devour you.

Bon had no problem with bugs and even he wanted out of this exorcism. 

It was related to the King of Insects which meant that fire was effective. However, its death verse wasn’t known. Bon could take care of the chuchi that were swarming around but he’d rather make Renzou deal with them.

The enormous maggot demon cleverly went for Moriyama first. She was trying to produce a plant that would act as a remedy to the paralytic. The Quvdlugiarsuaq dashed forward with more speed than he would have expected out of such a large creature. Moriyama went down and Nee vanished.

Izumo screeched with rage and sent Mike and Uke after the blubberous demon. Rin lit up and joined her while Miwa aided Renzou in thinning the chuchi swarms. Bon decided to focus on creating a protective circle for Moriyama and chanting a strengthening aria for Mike and Uke. 

He didn’t see the freakishly large chuchi until it had it’s tendrils wrapped around his throat. 

“BON!” He couldn’t decipher which of his friends called his name but the sound shattered the air in the garden. The chuchi took off into the air hauling Bon with it. The tendril around his throat was too tight to breathe and another one had wrapped itself around his chest. He couldn’t get any words out to kill the creature with the way his throat was being pressed on.

“Suguro!” 

His right hand flew to grab at the tendril around his throat while the other scrambled to get hold of the firearm on his hip. He could see Moriyama laying on the ground with the half drawn circle around her. Tiny slugs and chuchi were coming for her. She’d be unprotected if he didn’t get free.

The tendril on his chest squeezed tighter. He could hear the demon screech near his ear and felt something wet and slimy prod at the back of his neck. There was a sharp pain that followed the sensation.

He would have screeched if he had any air.

He was flown higher up and he finally managed to get his gun free. Two more tendrils appeared and wrapped around his arm.

“LET HIM GO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undercut Ryuuji has entered the building! Also, Light. I had to change Ryuuji's motivations a bit because manga Ryuuji's reasons didn't match my Ryuuji's reasons/goals. Also, we're not going to be sticking too closely to Light's story/plot because Ryuuji and Rin are dating and that changes things.
> 
> Next chapter will start the NSFW content. I'll mark the sections so that anyone who doesn't like that sort of thing can still read the not nsfw bits. 
> 
> Also, Quvdlugiarsuaq are real things and not me just mashing letters on my keyboard. Greenland doesn't play on it's bug monsters.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!**  
>  Big NSFW section in the middle of this chapter. If that's not your thing, I marked the beginning with a series of asterisks (*) and the end with the same.
> 
> Also, some violence and possessive behavior.

Rin’s snarl cut through the air and made Bon’s heart thump. He couldn’t see most of the battlefield but he could see Moriyama’s eyes widen as she watched whatever was happening behind him.

He tried to inhale but the tendril on his throat tightened painfully. Flames burned in his vision and smoke filled his lungs. The chuchi screamed in pain as its body was incinerated by blue flames. He heard the now familiar sound of a sword tearing through a demon and then he was falling through the air. He coughed in a breath as the tendril on his throat turned to ash and his hands shot out in hopes of breaking his fall. 

He was caught before he could hit the ground and slung over a shoulder. Rin landed on his knee and rolled Bon gently to the ground. Bon sucked in a shaky breath and immediately started chanting the chuchi death verse. He blinked to bring his vision back in focus and try to get rid of the bright spot that Rin’s flames had caused. He could sort of see his boyfriend’s face in front of him. He looked more demonic than human at the moment. His irises were distorted in shape and his fangs were hanging past his lips. His cheeks were sharper as well. He looked like he was in pain.

“OKUMURA!” Izumo shrieked from somewhere to the left. 

His boyfriend gave a nearly feral snarl and sprang up. He swung his sword in an arch and cut through something Bon couldn’t see. 

He managed to get a hand under himself and pushed up so that he was on his side. Moriyama was still frozen in place. 

“Sorry,” he apologized to her with an attempt at a smile. “Let’s finish that… circle.” Rin’s hand was on his shoulder hauling him back into a chest that was a little too hot for comfort. 

“Hey,” He demanded, “what gives?” He turned his head to see Rin baring his fangs in a threat. Something like fear (and arousal, god help him) flashed through his stomach. He’d missed something somewhere. “Rin?”

His boyfriend growled words he couldn’t decipher and sharp nails dug into his shoulder. 

He snapped his head forward to see that Miwa had joined them. He was hovering awkwardly by Moriyama while he continued his chant. He saw Renzou dash by with his familiar to help finish off the Quvdlugiarsuaq. Mike and Uke were racing around the huge demon in a yellow blur.

“Rin,” He wrapped his hand around the hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He craned his head to look at Rin and cringed at how out of it his boyfriend looked. “Let go.”

Rin snapped his jaws in warning. Bon almost laughed in disbelief. 

“Hey!” Shura strolled forward with an irritated frown. “Parties over now. Demon’s gone and you all won. Time to pack it up, Rin.”

The halfling stood up and pulled Bon with him. His shoulder was released only for an arm to wrap around his chest instead. The rest of the group was walking towards them. Izumo dropped next to Moriyama and helped her sit up. She swayed dramatically and slumped into the purple haired girl’s side. Miwa and Renzou were staring wide eyed at Bon. It looked like they wanted to intervene but weren’t sure how. Bon wasn’t sure why everyone looked so scared. It wasn’t like Rin would hurt him. His boyfriend had gone demon form multiple times and never hurt them. Even before he’d started dating. Hell, the only time he’d ever hurt Bon was when he was trying to stop him from writing off his father.

“Rin, don’t make me use my charm.” Shura propped her hand on her hip in irritation and glared. Panic flared in Bon’s chest and he wrapped a protective hand around his boyfriend’s arm. No way he was letting her use that charm on Rin’s tail right now. He still had nightmares about the way Rin had screamed.

“No!” He snapped. “Just give me a damn minute, okay?”

Shura looked unimpressed but motioned for him to go ahead. He tried to twist around only for Rin to tighten his grip. 

“Hey,” he rubbed the arm soothingly, “it’s okay.” He turned his head and found Rin glaring at everyone else. He brought the hand not holding Rin’s arm up to cup his elongated jaw. He rubbed his thumb over his cheek and tried to catch the halfling’s eyes. Blue met brown and he offered a small smile. “We’re all fine. We got rid of it.”

“Smell wrong.” Rin growled in a voice that wasn’t quite his. The flames grew bright enough for Bon to have to close his eyes.

“Did he say smell?” Shura asked.

“Yes.” Bon didn’t look away from Rin. He continued to rub his thumb in circles. He might be imagining it but he was pretty sure that Rin’s face had shrunk a little. It was working.

“Did the chuchi get you?” Shura sounded a little closer and Rin growled with warning.

Bon wanted to roll his eyes at her. “It had me in the air two minutes ago.”

“No, did it stick it’s egg in you?”

He couldn’t quite stop the gag from leaving his lips. Rin’s demonically stretched face hardened in anger. Whoops. Damn it, Yukio had been right. Bon had gotten hurt and Rin seemed to be losing it.

“Hey buddy,” he resumed his soothing rub. “I hate to tell you this but you’re kinda proving Yukio correct right now. Can you come back to me so that I don’t have to hear him say: told you so?”

Shura had reached them while Bon was distracted. “Burn me and I will kick your ass.” She warned Rin. She stuck something in Bon’s neck and he had to lock his jaw to keep from grimacing with pain. Rin growled lowly and tightened his grip on Bon’s chest. He didn’t do anything to hurt her so he was counting this as a win.

Something wet plopped onto the ground and Shura smashed it under her foot. She brushed something damp over his neck and whispered a few words in greek. Rin almost instantly relaxed. He leaned forward and brushed his nose along Bon’s neck and inhaled deeply. His flames shrank until they were barely flickering. The halfling rubbed his cheek against Bon's neck and purred a little. 

“That’s my guy.” Bon congratulated. He knew he was blushing but there wasn’t anything he could do about that. “Is everyone else okay?” He was not going to think about the fact that a chuchi had just shoved its egg inside him. He’d freak out about that much later.

“We’re good. Shiemi?” Miwa answered. Moriyama gave a soft sound of confirmation. 

“Sorry guys.” Rin mumbled. 

“No problem, man.” Renzou called. “I’m just ready to leave so I can pretend none of this ever happened.” He was leaning on his K’rik and looked moments from vomiting. 

Rin released his hold on Bon and took a step back. Bon caught his hand before he could get too far away or embarrassed. 

His friends were heading towards the dorms. Moriyama was being supported by Izumo and Miwa while Renzou kept rubbing at his arms and hair like he could feel bugs crawling on him. Bon didn’t blame him. 

(An egg. In his  _ neck. _ )

“Hey,” Shura caught Rin’s arm with a little frown. “We’ll need to talk later.” 

“Can you do me a personal favor and not tell Yukio about any of that?” Bon pleaded before Rin could respond. “If I have to hear him say ‘told you so’ I’m probably going to punch him and he has more guns than me.”

Shura snorted and gave her head a fond little shake. “I’m not telling Yuki anything.” She released Rin and stepped back. “You two head on back. I’ll let Mephisto know that all of you completed another item off the list.”

Bon immediately dragged Rin away. He waited until they were out of the garden before he broke the mildly awkward silence. 

“You okay?”

Rin curled in on himself. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” he stopped and tugged Rin around to face him. “Why’re you sorry?” 

Rin wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Did I hurt you?”

He shuffled a little closer to his boyfriend and dipped his head so he could see his eyes. “No. You caught me and flamed up a little but you didn’t hurt me. That thing might have hatched if you hadn’t sniffed it out.”

He was so going to have a nightmare about that later.

“You smelled wrong and I couldn’t concentrate. I wanted to keep everything else away from you until I had you safe. If we had been in a real fight-”

“We were in a real fight.” Bon pointed out. They may have had Shura nearby for backup but she wasn’t going to intervene easily. Only if they were actually dying. Shura not intervening was proof that they’d all been fine. “We’re all fine. We’ll figure out how to get you out of that head space quicker next time.” He shrugged and tried not to think about how it was once again all his fault. If he had been paying more attention the chuchi wouldn’t have gotten the drop on him.

“I can’t believe you were choked and dropped and still managed to start chanting the moment you had any air.” Rin grinned a little and his properly sized fangs peeked out. “I don’t know how you expected me to stay in control when you’re that hot.”

He chuckled and tugged his boyfriend a little closer. “I’m still not the hot one.”

They were still outside. He needed to be careful. Especially now that Rin had just proven that Bon could distract him- damn it! Renzou had been there! Would he relay that info?

Rin was tugging him back towards the abandoned dorm. He followed without really seeing. His boyfriend tugged him inside and up the stairs. He didn’t stop until they were in his room. Bon then promptly found himself being pushed against a wall and vigorously kissed. His boyfriend’s warm body crowded against him and his hands tugged at Bon’s tie. He did not expect to find that so incredibly arousing. 

“Is it later?” Rin asked between kisses. The words were like a shot to his gut.

***************************************************

“Fuck. Yes.” He pushed at his boyfriend until he was free of the wall and tugged off his tie. He flipped the lock on the door and briefly considered shoving the dresser in front of it. They were not going to be interrupted. 

“Just so we’re on the same page, this is naked time, right?”

“Naked time?” he snorted and turned towards his dork. “Yes. We’re getting naked.” He stepped closer and tried not to focus on how nervous he felt. Rin was looking at him with big eyes and he would not be afraid. He understood the basics, he could do this.

“I uh,” Rin’s hands were on his shoulders and he looked a little hazy. “Haven’t either. Just so you know. Done it. Or anything. Except with you. The kissing.” Flames were starting to flicker along his hair. “I really want to.” His hands were hanging limply at his side. “I don’t know how.”

“Then we’ll learn together.” He caught Rin’s hands and pressed a kiss to the back of each one. Rin made a squeaky noise before he was shooting forward to latch his lips to Bon’s. There were teeth in the kiss and he couldn’t help a small groan. He was already so aroused. It was different knowing they wouldn’t have to stop. Exciting.

Rin’s flames flared for a moment before the halfling was tearing his lips away from Bon’s with a snarl. 

“No!”

“No what?” He grunted back. The halfling wrapped his arms around his own chest and curled over.

“Calm down, calm down, calm down.” He chanted to himself shakily and twisted away from Bon. 

Alarm and something like dread crawled along Bon’s skin. “What? Are you okay?” Had he crossed a line? He was pretty sure they’d both been feeling it. They’d had a talk and everything.

Rin’s flames had receded so that there were only a few dancing through his hair. Dark eyes turned on him and there was just a hint of a feral grin that made his heart race. 

“It felt too good. I gotta get control of my flames. I want to take your clothes off myself.”

He had no control of the way his face heated up or the way arousal shot through his body. Rin was way too far away. He wanted the same. He wanted to peel Rin’s clothes off and taste every inch of revealed skin.

His voice got low and graveley. “So do it.” 

Rin’s flames flared up again and the halfling gave an agitated growl. “Stop  _ talking. _ If I do it now my stupid flames will just burn your clothes off.”

“I don’t think so.” He stepped closer and brought his own hands to Rin’s collar. He undid the button with a challenging smirk. “I think you’ve got the ability to control those flames.”

“You are evil.” Rin groaned. Flames burned along his shoulders as Bon continued to unbutton Rin’s uniform shirt. 

“Whatever you say. I’m the one who’s getting the better end of this deal. My partner’s half naked.” He shoved the shirt off Rin’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to one of the revealed shoulders. Flames flickered at his face but the skin was soft under his lips. He wasn’t sure when he had stopped being frightened by the fire but he certainly had.

Rin’s fingers shot to his collar and started fumbling at the buttons. Flames burned down the halfling’s arms and his fingers shook. 

“Careful,” Bon whispered against Rin’s ear. He nipped at the tip because he wasn’t strong enough to resist it. “The uniform’s expensive.”

The flames flared hotter for a second but Rin’s fingers stopped trembling. He made quick work of the remaining buttons and shoved Bon’s shirt off his shoulders. Rin’s lips were suddenly against his collarbone and he shuddered as teeth pressed at his skin. 

“Think you can manage the pants?” Flames warmed his skin as he spoke. A laugh fell from his lips even as he shivered at Rin’s fingers dipping below his waist line.

“Only one way to find out.” Thin fingers deftly undid his button and slid the zipper down. Rin’s hands hooked around the band of his pants and underwear and slid them both down in one mostly smooth motion.

And just like that Bon was naked. He kicked the pants away with an embarrassing blush and forced himself to meet Rin’s eyes. His boyfriend’s eyes were dragging over his body with an intense, hungry look that was both intimidating and ego boosting. 

“May I catch you up?” He sounded a little hoarse but Rin’s gaze was doing things to his oxygen.

“Go ahead.” Rin answered breathlessly. His hands were hovering near Bon uncertainly.

“You can touch.” He brought his own hands to Rin’s hips and swallowed thickly. This was actually happening. He felt almost dizzy with an intense want and nerves. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured as he undid Rin’s button and zipper. Warm hands pressed against his shoulders and slid slowly down to his pecs and then his ribs. His hands trembled as they dragged Rin’s pants and underwear down. Rin stepped out of his discarded clothes and Bon got his first allowed view of his naked boyfriend. (Holy shit, he was insanely hot.)

He took a few long moments to look his fill while Rin raked his own hungry eyes over Bon’s body. Rin had a frame built for stamina and speed. Each muscle on his body was lean and shapely and Bon wanted to trace it all until he knew every inch by heart. He wanted to find out which parts were most sensitive and what sounds he could drag out of Rin’s throat. He wanted to see how much of Rin could light on fire and he wanted to learn the weight and feel of Rin in his hands. 

“Can I-”

Rin cut him off. “If you don’t touch me I think I’ll die.” Bon couldn’t quite stop a chuckle (it sounded a little nervous even to him) and pressed his hand over Rin’s heart.

Rin made a growling noise that shot straight to Bon’s groin and his boyfriend pressed up against him. There was suddenly so much skin contact that it made his head spin. A high, reedy, sound left his own throat and Rin pushed at his chest.

“Bed! Come on!” Rin ordered before smashing his lips against Bon’s in a biting kiss. He hardly even noticed himself being backed up until his legs were hitting the back of the mattress. He fell down with a slight bounce and was promptly joined by his boyfriend. His lips were reclaimed in a searing, sensual kiss as Rin boxed him in. Warm hands slid up his naked thighs to settle low on his hips. They were so close to where he wanted that he couldn’t quite stop a needy whine from escaping. Rin swallowed the sound with a possessive growl that shot straight through Bon.

He couldn’t stop moving his own hands. Rin’s body was fantastic. He’d seen it before, of course. They’d had a few baths together during cram school and Kyoto. Then there was gym and showers. He hadn’t thought anything of it the first few months (he still couldn’t quite pinpoint when that had changed) but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t admired his boyfriend’s body a few times. 

Now though, flat on a bed with Rin hovering above him, he didn’t just have to admire secretly. He could touch. He was encouraged to touch. Touching was the point. 

“Whatta we do?” Rin asked as he pressed kisses to Bon’s sternum. 

“I did a little research.” He managed after a moment. “Left the condoms at my-” his breath hitched and his body spasmed as Rin’s lips found his nipple. He did not understand why it should feel that good but dear god he wanted more. 

“Hmm?” Rin hummed while his hand reached over to Bon’s other nipple. He could barely think around the intense need burning in his gut. He couldn’t get any words out.

Rin was so  _ warm  _ everywhere. His body wasn’t as built as Bon’s but it was still so strong. The fine lines of his muscles drew Bon’s gaze and he couldn’t help but let his hands drag down Rin’s side until his hands were cupping the muscle of Rin’s ass.

The halfling shuddered above him and pressed back into the touch. He kneaded the muscle under his hand, drinking in the way it made Rin shiver and pant. He brought one hand around and timidly brushed it along his boyfriend’s arousal. The response was instantaneous. Rin keened and bucked forward so their erections brushed against each other. Bon’s head snapped back into the pillow and a hiss of pleasure escaped his lips. Pleasure sparked along his nerves and the burning arousal in his gut intensified.

“Ryuuji,” Rin gasped, “feels so good.” 

“We can do that.” He panted back. He tightened his grip on Rin’s ass and grunted with appreciation when Rin found his lips again.

Bon rearranged their legs between fervent kisses so that Rin was settled between his. He knocked Rin’s hand to the side so that he halfling fell flat on his chest with a startled gasp while he bucked his hips up to get more of the delicious friction. Rin made a low grunting noise that he swallowed eagerly. The halfling grabbed a handful of his hair with one hand while the other hand set to exploring Bon’s skin.

He could feel Rin everywhere. His stomach was tight and fluttery with want and he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips again and again and again. Rin ground his hips along with Bon and after a few sloppy thrusts they managed to get something like a rhythm going.

It wasn’t possible to get close enough. Rin was pressed nearly flat against his chest and he just needed him closer. Bon’s hand was holding Rin’s hips close to his body as he ground up. He had one leg hooked behind Rin’s knees so the halfling was close and the other pressing into the mattress for leverage. He had his other arm wrapped as tightly around Rin as he could and it still wasn’t enough. He needed more of it all. 

Rin’s head buried itself in Bon’s shoulder and he could feel each of the halfling’s desperate pants against his skin. It felt hot, heavy, and so intimate. Each roll and thrust of their hips pushed Bon closer to the peak he so desperately wanted but it was still out of his reach. He wanted to scream with frustration but there wasn’t any air in the stifling room.

“Ryuuji,” the word was seared into his shoulder with a molten kiss that made Bon’s head press back into the pillow. A moan was torn from his throat that sounded a little like Rin’s name. He gripped his boyfriend’s hip and dug into the muscle with his nails. He thrust up hard, needing more friction, more pressure, more something. He was so damn close. He dragged his other arm up Rin’s body until he was cupping the back of Rin’s head. He pressed the halfling head closer and was rewarded with a hard, sucking kiss into his shoulder. He felt his boyfriend inhale against his chest and his skin, and it made him inhale a shaky breath at how intimate it felt. 

The twisting, tightening feeling in his stomach was growing more insistent. He was so close but he didn’t want to go over the brink alone. He wanted Rin with him.

He dipped his head down and nuzzled his cheek against the top of Rin’s head. The soft locks were sprinkled with glowing fire that made each strand look like sapphires. He nosed through the warm (almost hot, Rin was losing control) hair until he found the halfling’s ear. He bit down gently on the pointed tip and grunted as Rin instantly ground his hips even harder. Flames burst out from his back and neck. 

Bon’s pulse was racing now. His blood thumping through his veins as sparks of pleasure skittered along his skin. Every point of contact was too much and not nearly enough. 

“Rin,” he gasped , “I-please!”

His boyfriend understood his plea. He bit down on Bon’s neck and ground his hips once, twice, and Bon was lit on fire by the sudden explosion of his release. He moaned out all the air in his body with Rin’s name as stars burst across his vision and pleasure shot up from his gut and through every inch of his body. 

His halfling pushed up enough to look into his face. Bon’s vision felt unsteady but he could see the look of hunger in Rin’s eyes as his boyfriend’s body continued to grind against him. A whimper left his throat because everything felt too sensitive. Before he could form words Rin flamed up and shuddered with his own release. His boyfriend called  _ Bon’s  _ name and he could feel the word on every inch of his body. 

Blue fire burned across Bon’s vision, blinding him for an endless moment as Rin’s body slumped on top of his. Damp, warm, breaths were panted intimately against his throat. Bon kept his arms loosely wrapped around Rin’s back as he got his own breathing evened out and his senses came back on line.

Rin’s tail had wound itself around his leg. It was on the wrong side of pleasantly tight but he couldn’t find it in himself to unwind it. He did need those wipes though. He’d suggest a shower but he wasn’t sure he could actually get up.

“Fuck, Ryuuji.”

He couldn’t quite stop the grin that lifted his lips. “We just did.”

Rin snorted into his jaw and tilted his head back. Bright blue eyes peered up at him. Every time he looked at those brilliant cerulean eyes he noticed a new shade of blue in them. He loved Rin’s eyes. 

***************************************************

They managed to pull themselves together long enough to clean up a little and fetch a new blanket. (Rin had apparently burned theirs at the end.) They curled back in the bed together. Bon took the side closest to the wall. They laid facing each other and Bon didn’t think he’d ever felt like this. He wanted to squeeze the halfling as close as he could. He wanted to protect him and make him smile. He wanted to make him feel safe and happy. He could feel the burning want of it in every inch of his tense body.

Rin had one arm draped over Bon’s waist and the other pressed against his chest. The halfling’s eyes were on the sizable mark he’d left on Bon’s shoulder. He blew out a breath and looked up at Bon through his bangs.

“Ever think your first lay would be a halfling?” he teased.

Bon shook his head and resolutely stared at the wall across from them. “I never thought about it until we started dating.”

“Really? There wasn’t anyone you wanted to date?”

This seemed like weird pillow talk. Then again, they weren’t exactly in your run of the mill couple. “Nah. Never felt it.”

“Felt it?”

He was laying naked next to Rin. He could be vulnerable in this. The halfling wouldn’t dump him just because he was a little odd. Right? 

He still didn’t meet Rin’s eyes. “The desire to date. Never really seemed worth it.”

Rin grinned and his grip tightened around Bon’s waist. Something warm uncurled in Bon’s stomach at the touch.

“Aw,” he chuckled, “you think I’m worth it?”

He repressed the urge to growl and tell his boyfriend to shut up. “Obviously, dumbass.”

“I happen to know you like this ass.” Rin purred and Bon flushed hotly.

“I-er.”

Rin’s eyebrow raised. “It’s okay to admit, Ryuuji.” He squeezed Bon’s hip and Bon released a noise he was not proud of. His cheeks were damningly hot and he couldn’t quite figure out how to say what he was thinking.

“I… it’s not that. I’ll admit that you’re hot.” He glared when Rin smiled cheekily and continued before the halfling could interrupt him. “Not like that! I… I just didn’t, um, notice that sort of thing before? I never even had a crush before you. I certainly never wanted any of this.”

“Oh,” Rin shrugged and loosened his tail where it had wound itself around Bon’s arm during their cuddle. “So you’re a Demi then?”

“Demi?” He tried to sound intelligent but it was hard to even think when Rin was so warm against him and his tail was trailing it’s way up his naked chest. It should have tickled. It should have been irritating. It should not have been so damn hot. The warmth in his chest was getting hard to ignore.

“Demisexual.” Rin explained with a hum of appreciation as Bon’s hand found its way to his hair. Bon still didn’t understand how the slightly blue locks were so soft. “It’s what Yuki is. Means you don’t find people attractive unless you’re like, emotionally invested.” The halfling stretched further up the bed and pressed his lips against Bon’s jaw. The softness of his skin and the warm dampness of his breath was distracting, but not half as distracting as his words. 

Demisexual. Demi meant half or partial in latin. So partially sexual. It strangely seemed to fit himself. He hadn’t even noticed Rin until he’d started to know Rin. He’d never even looked at anyone in that way before. It wasn’t like he didn’t love either. He’d always loved Miwa and Renzou (he still believed in Renzou and would probably die believing in his friend no matter how much he wished he could stop) and he even loved his classmates. Not in the same way as his childhood friends but he cared a lot about them.

Rin was different though. He noticed Rin. All those things that he didn’t care about were distracting with Rin. 

It was a little scary. He couldn’t just go and find someone else if this fell apart. Rin could be attracted to anyone but not Bon.

“‘S flattering, really.” Rin mumbled into his skin. “I don’t know why you’d pick me but I’m glad you did.” His words were getting slower and quieter. Bon was pretty sure if he could see his lover’s face he’d see his eyes falling shut. “I liked you since I saw you in class. You were… so cool. Always knew answers. Nice, loyal.” The words were slurring together but they were doing something to his heart. It was getting hard to keep breathing steadily. “Wanted this but so scared… Love… Ryuuji.” There was another sloppy kiss pressed to his skin and the halfling was asleep.

His own eyes were incredibly heavy and he could feel sleep trying to claim his mind. He let his eyes fall shut and tilted his head closer to Rin-

Love?! Had Rin just said he loved him?

His eyes sprang back open to peer at his boyfriend. Rin’s breath was coming out in his little wheezy snore. His face was slack with sleep and his chest was slowly rising and falling. Dark blue hair was splayed out across their pillow. His attractive boyfriend was fast asleep.

Did this ridiculous guy love  _ him _ ? 

He was struck with an  _ intense _ desire to shake Rin awake and ask him. He wanted Rin to know that he loved him. He was terrified of what it meant and what it could cost him but damn it all he loved this boy. He didn’t care if they were young and Rin wasn’t fully human. He loved the halfling.

It was only a little after noon but apparently they were going to take a nap. He needed to tend to his neck and-

Shit, he forgot Rin sometimes purred when he slept. Oh well. He could just lay here for a while.

* * *

He woke up abruptly with a faint feeling of alarm. He was laying on his stomach in a bed that wasn’t his and something was pressing against his shoulders. He realized he was naked at the same time he remembered where he was.

“Rin?”

Something brushed against the back of his neck and his entire body shivered. 

“It’s really bugging me.” Rin muttered into his spine. His warm breath made Bon shiver again. 

“What is?” He mentally made the excuse that his voice was so breathless because he was tired.

A warm hand slid up his side. “There’s a mark on your neck.” He nosed at Bon’s skin. “I don’t like it.”

“The chuchi?” He swallowed. Rin’s weight was welcome even if his warmth was making it too hot to still be under covers. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend and found him scowling.

“Stupid demon trying to mark you.” Rin’s fangs flashed as he spoke. Fingers pressed into the spot where the chuchi had shoved an egg inside him. He couldn’t suppress a slight wince and Rin noticed. He looked slightly abashed. “I really wanna cover it with my own mark.” He added apologetically.

“Please don’t break the skin. Human bites almost always get infected.” 

Rin’s brow furrowed with a little confusion. “If I don’t break the skin?”

His boyfriend looked really upset about it. He didn’t care if Rin left a hickey. It wasn’t like he ever went without a shirt. He had a feeling he probably had a fairly impressive hickey on his shoulder right now anyway. 

“Then I don’t care.”

Rin immediately sprang on him. The halfling’s warm tongue licked at the wound and then his lips were pressing against him. Rin moved his body so his chest was pressed along Bon’s back. A scalding hand grabbed his head to tilt it how Rin wanted while the other got a firm grip on his shoulder.

He knew a relationship with Rin was bound to be a little strange. (Kinky was the word Renzou had used when they’d gotten together.) He had fallen for a half demon and there would be oddities that came up. They’d have to work around a tail, potential flame damage, and (sexy) fangs. There was no telling what else might pop up. 

He didn’t expect to enjoy Rin trying his level best to mark him. He didn’t expect it to send heat straight to his groin and he didn’t expect Rin to seem to know. The halfling straddled his waist and ran his hands over the span of Bon’s uncovered back. His boyfriend sucked and nipped and licked at his neck while his hands rubbed and scratched. It was a distracting and lethal combination that made Bon feel like he was too tightly wound while also feeling like goo.

His own hands were laying flat on the bed and now he found them fisting handfuls of the sheet. His boyfriend nipped all around the earlier injury before trailing further down to Bon’s shoulders. More love bites followed and he was pretty sure there were going to be more marks than just where the chuchi had bit him.

They probably needed to talk about this like adults. Rin had mildly freaked out earlier and they needed to be on the same page. Bon wasn’t something to be claimed but he also wasn’t going anywhere. He didn’t mind marks but he wanted Rin to know there wasn’t reason to panic. He also wanted to mark (claim, damn it, he wanted to claim as well) his boyfriend. Rin’s stupid healing made it difficult to mark him up but Bon felt like he was up to the challenge.

“Your back is incredible, Ryuuji.” Rin purred into his skin. Warm hands slid up his ribs and he was pretty sure he could feel Rin’s tail tickling the back of his thighs.

“Hnngh,” was his oh-so-intelligent reply. He swallowed to get some air only to lose it all as Rin flattened on top of him. Rin’s nose brushed against his cheek and lips followed. He twisted his torso some so he could kiss him properly. Rin sat up a little so he was straddling Bon’s lap again. 

Bon loved it. He loved the closeness, loved the weight and warmth of Rin, hell, he loved Rin. But… He wanted to try something new. Dorm beds weren’t particularly big so he didn’t have a lot of room to work with. He got his hands under Rin’s ass and hefted him up in the air as he got on his own knees. Rin made a muffled gasp of surprise and tightened his hold on Bon’s shoulders. Bon turned around on the bed while he continued to kiss his boyfriend. He shuffled back a little and promptly lowered his handful of boyfriend on the bed. Rin blinked up at him in pleased surprise. Rin’s eyes scanned Bon’s face as Bon got himself positioned over his boyfriend. Rin’s hair was fanned out on the slightly scorched pillow and his pale skin contrasted beautifully with the dark sheets. (Bon knew he had dark sheets to hide any ash or scorch marks.)

Rin’s eyes settled on the large mark he’d left during their earlier… romp? (What was the correct term?) The blue eyes widened slightly and he smirked with satisfaction. 

“Rin,” Bon murmured with an embarrassing amount of reverence. His boyfriend was beautiful. Every inch of him so… so  _ him. _ The freckles that dusted his nose, the scars from a reckless childhood, the dusting of dark hair that trailed down his stomach. Lean muscles that were deceptively strong on a clumsy teenager. A smirk that showed his tenacity (and a hint of his fangs). Bangs that were too long but he couldn’t imagine any other way. Eyes that were a kaleidoscope of blues. He wanted to kiss and hold and protect. His beautiful Rin. 

Rin hooked a leg over his waist and Bon saw  _ stars. _

He caught Rin’s wrist with his left hand and pressed it into the mattress. He used his right hand to press Rin’s bicep down. His boyfriend’s eyes widened a little and Bon’s mouth was suddenly very dry. His back and neck ached a little and the feeling was a little addicting. Something electric was uncoiling in his stomach. He wanted to take. 

“How many marks did you leave?” He asked throatily. Rin whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have officially begun their exploration into the world of actual sex. The next few chapters will all probably have NSFW stuff in it while they have fun with each other. This is my first time writing this sort of thing so let me know how it comes across. I'm not a particularly big fan of people who have never had sex with anyone diving straight into anal so we're going to probably build up to that.
> 
> Also, the pillow talk scene was one of the first parts of this story I wrote.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!**
> 
> NSFW stuff at the beginning. Skip to the first line break if that isn't your thing.

“How many marks did you leave?” He asked throatily. Rin whimpered.

“Including the one on your shoulder?” Bon nodded. “Five? I think?” His tail thumped nervously against the bed. Bon eyed it and smirked. Did Rin think he was upset? Anything but. (He really needed to have some meditation time and figure out why he found Rin’s possessive behavior appealing.)

“Looks like I need to catch up.” He leaned closer and got a front row view of the air punching out of Rin. His boyfriend looked utterly shocked. “The only question is where.”

“You-you want to mark  _ me?” _

He had his nose pressed against Rin’s throat but that sounded timid and Bon did not like that tone. He pressed a soft kiss to the skin as a promise to return and pushed back up. Something shy and a little… ashamed? Was in Rin’s eyes.

Bon frowned. “Yeah. I want to mark you. It’s a bitch ‘cause your skin heals so quickly but I’m determined and I have time. I think I can manage to leave a few.”

Rin’s hips twitched against him but the look didn’t leave his face. “But, why?”

Bon couldn’t explain it but it felt like they were on the edge of something important and potentially difficult. He kept his calm and firmly pushed his arousal to the back of his mind. He was good at pushing away the desires of his body. He’d had years of meditation practice. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to mark you? You’re my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but I’m not like you.”

His brow wrinkled in almost instant confusion. “What’s that mean?”

Rin’s gaze dropped to Bon’s throat. There was a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “You’re hot. You’re smart and a fuckin’ catch.” 

Oh. Shit. Did Rin have self image issues? He knew his halfling didn’t talk about himself and he’d been freaked out about his demonic features in Kyoto… The idea was almost laughable. Rin was stupidly attractive. (Yeah, Bon was biased. Whatever.) Who had made him ashamed?

But he couldn’t stop the memories now. There had been a lot of tells since they’d become friends. Rin had always been trying to hide his features and he curled in on himself whenever he was upset like he was trying to hide himself. Fuck. How long had Bon not noticed this?

Well he’d start on fixing that right the hell now. His boyfriend was a romantic, even if he’d never admit it. It wasn’t Bon’s natural language but he’d do pretty much anything to get that shamed look off of Rin’s face.

He released Rin’s bicep and brought his hand up to Rin’s face. He traced the faint freckles and the barely visible scars. “You’re incredible.” He murmured softly, parroting Rin’s words from earlier back at him. Rin was looking up at him with fragile eyes and he wanted to strengthen what he was seeing. “Did you know your eyes are stunning? There are so many blues and sometimes there’s a hint of red. When you’re fighting they’ll burn and they steal my breath.” He shook his head. “Fuck, Rin, they make me feel like I’ve been punched.” Rin’s eyes widened and his mouth popped open. 

That was precisely what he wanted. He had time, it was only a little after noon. They weren’t expected until dinner. He’d go over every inch of Rin if that’s what it took. It’d be a pleasure. 

He trailed his fingers to Rin’s pointed ears. “These baffle me. I’ll never get how you managed to hide them in your hair for so long. They distract me every time I see them. I love,” he ran the tip of his finger along the outer rim and Rin trembled beneath him, “how sensitive they are. I can pick you out of any crowd because of these and I love that too.” 

Onward and downward. He tapped Rin’s parted lips. “Love this too. You distracted me for so long. Missed half of what you were saying before we started dating. Couldn’t stop staring. Got called out on it too.” He dipped his finger inside to trace Rin’s bottom fangs. A shaky breath blew past his fingers and he couldn’t help a slightly devilish grin. “You  _ know  _ I like these. Kissing you is dangerous. Makes me feel alive. They poke out when you’re really happy. You know that?”

Rin shook his head. Bon gave him a quick kiss before continuing on down. He had all of Rin to explore. Touching was allowed and he was damn well going to touch it all.

“Honesty time,” He pushed up fully and released Rin’s wrist. He’d need both hands from here on out. “I’m-demi? That what you called it?” Rin nodded with a dazed expression. “I’m demi and I realized something was up because of this.” He ran both hands up Rin’s chest. “I was just minding my business when you jumped in my bath. I couldn’t blink, couldn’t  _ breathe _ .” He snorted out a fond breath. “Couldn’t look away from the stupid water trailing down your chest. Wanted to lick it off.” He tilted his head as a sudden thought popped in his head. “Might have to check out the baths in this old building. I could finally live out that fantasy.”

Rin made a choked noise and his hips bucked up against Bon’s stomach. He sat up a little taller and pressed his thigh against Rin’s groin. His boyfriend’s eyes rolled back for a moment at the welcome pressure. Bon was pretty sure he’d never felt more powerful. Damn, this was heady.

“Now this,” he moved his left hand to Rin’s tail and stroked along the fur. Rin’s body shivered at the unexpected contact and the tail immediately wound itself around his entire arm. Flames were dancing out of the tip. “This,” he dipped his head down and blew lightly at the fur, causing the flames to flicker a little. “You’re so expressive with it. Fucked me up the first time you draped it on my shoulder.” He could remember the moment it touched him but he couldn’t really remember why it had. “I uh,” and he couldn’t quite control his blush, “like how it’s always winding itself ‘round me.” He was perched naked on top of his equally naked boyfriend. He’d spent several minutes admitting to how much he liked his boyfriend’s more outlandish features. Why would he feel embarrassed about  _ this _ ?

“I like that it lets me know you’re near and that it can help me know how you’re feeling. Makes me feel wanted.”

“Ryuuji,” Rin breathed and Bon’s heart thumped. The halfling was squirming under him. He rocked his thigh against Rin’s arousal and leaned forward again. “Fuck! I-”

“Shh,” he smirked and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, “not finished yet.” Rin’s blush had climbed down to his chest. He wanted to see just how far he could make it go. He felt safe despite everything. He felt desired and… well,  _ loved. _

“Ryuuj-” he cut him off with another kiss. 

“Not yet. I’ve only talked about your looks.” Rin’s hands flew to his shoulders and squeezed. His boyfriend was writhing under him and so beautiful. Some of the shame had left his face and been replaced with an uncertain vulnerability. Rin made him feel safe and steady and he wanted more than anything to make the halfling feel the same way. “And as hot as you are, that’s not what made me fall for you.” He tapped Rin’s nose. “Demi, right?” A nod. He smiled and rolled his leg against Rin’s groin. His boyfriend moaned and his tail tightened its grip. He really liked having a term for himself. It was steadying to know that there were others like him. He could be confident and certain. It wasn’t weird to only be attracted to a few people. (One. Only Rin. Rin and his absurdly blue self.) 

He lowered his head down to Rin’s throat and let his lips press against the skin under Rin’s Adam's apple. He sucked on the skin and Rin shouted his name. Huh. He’d forgotten how sensitive his boyfriend’s neck was. This could be a lot of fun. 

He nibbled and sucked at the skin until he had created a nice dark mark. Rin’s hips rocked into his thigh the entire time and each gasping breath he took sent a shot of arousal through Bon. He inspected the attempt at a mark and pressed one last kiss to it. 

“You’ve got a tenacity I really admire.” He stated as he moved down Rin’s body a little until he was nearer his shoulder. “You’re bold and stick to your beliefs. Even when others disagree.” He nipped at Rin’s shoulder and grinned when he felt Rin’s hips buck uncontrollably again. He pressed closer and set to leaving a mark that would hopefully stay. “I think,” he admitted because he could, “you were the first person who didn’t laugh at my ambitions.”

“Didn’t see anything funny.” Rin moaned with a little difficulty. Bon moved to the other shoulder. 

“You were so frustrating. Always trying to do shit yourself. Knew you’d be incredible but thought you’d get hurt before you could do anything.” He was starting to get the hang of this. The mark turned out a bit larger than the other two and Rin was thrashing against him. He pressed a quick kiss and climbed back up. “Made so much sense when I found out. Then you still put all that effort into helping me after I was an ass. You don’t give up on people.” Guilt churned in his stomach. “I’m sorry for the things I said.”

“Ryuuji,” Rin choked. “I know. ‘s okay.”

“No, it wasn’t.” He held his boyfriend’s gaze. “I think that was when I realized I didn’t want to ever lose your friendship. Was kinda worried I already had.” Rin’s hands caught him by the jaw and tugged him forward into an intense kiss. 

He lost himself in the rough push and pull of the kiss. It was nearly violent with fangs and a hint of blood. It felt like Rin was trying to devour him. Probably that possessiveness coming back. But Bon had been on a mission. Damn attractive boyfriend making it hard to think. 

He freed himself and dropped his head next to Rin’s on the pillow. He panted against his boyfriend and tried not to grind his arousal into Rin’s stomach. He had to get everything out. 

“You are so distracting.” He growled. He sat back on his haunches and stared down at Rin. His boyfriend looked like a hot mess. He was completely flushed and panting and his eyes were dark. His lips were kiss swollen and the marks Bon had left were angry and dark in a way too enticing way.

He dragged his hands down and considered the part of Rin that he was just getting to know. He hadn’t gotten to really explore it earlier. He’d been too excited and there had been too many distractions. 

All things considered, it wasn’t that dissimilar from his own cock. It wasn’t quite as wide but it might have been a little longer. He had basically no experience with this. He’d rarely masturbated in his life until fairly recently. Rin’s intoxicatingly blue self had started giving him fantasies. 

Reality was turning out far more fun.

He trailed his fingers down Rin’s stomach until it was resting right next to his boyfriend’s cock. He looked up and found blue eyes staring intently at him. Rin’s mouth was open on a pant.

“May I?”

“Yes! Fuck!  _ Please. _ ”

Rin choked and fisted the sheet when Bon took him in hand. Flames sprouted in Rin’s hair and tail and along his arms. Bon watched with undisguised appreciation. His own want was burning in his stomach but he could ignore it for a while longer. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and drew his hand up in a single long, slow stroke. His boyfriend cried out and his hips rocked up into Bon’s grasp. 

“Ryuuji, fuck, your hands-” Rin babbled with a flush high on his cheeks. His boyfriend thrashed a little and Bon watched as Rin’s eyes glazed over with want. Nonsensical words poured out of his boyfriend’s mouth as he took his time learning how Rin liked to be touched. He tried to keep a steady rhythm while focusing on Rin’s face. His boyfriend’s breath had gone shallow and his hips were bucking up into his grip. Rin was talkative on most days and apparently that extended to the bed as well. Most of the fragmented thoughts didn’t make a lot of sense but they all seemed very appreciative.

The warm feeling was back and expanding in his chest. He needed this beautiful boy to know how much he loved him. He didn’t know enough words to convey it but he’d try. 

“I never thought about this until I met you.” His voice was a little wobbly but seeing Rin so undone was enough to make him keep going. His body felt weirdly like it was vibrating with desire and his heart hurt a little from the force of all his feelings. “Want to try it all with you.”

“Me too.” Rin grunted. His hands reached for Bon and caught hold of his arm. His tail wound itself around Bon’s thigh. Bon twisted his hand on the next stroke and Rin keened. There was something bizarrely enticing about seeing Rin with slightly elongated features and his head thrown back in pleasure. His entire body felt like it was throbbing with want. He discovered the halfling liked it best when he twisted and flicked his wrist on the stroke and that Rin’s abdomen muscles fluttered when he was trying not to buck his hips too wildly. 

“Are you close?” His voice was nearly hoarse but he got the words out. 

“Fuc-hnng” Rin moaned desperately, “Yes.”

“Good.” He stretched out over the halfling so he was near his face again. He quickened his pace and watched as Rin’s breath sped up. He made such delicious sounds. “In case it isn’t obvious,” Rin’s eyes opened and shot to him. His pupils were blown wide and there was a hint of blue fire in the irises. He had to swallow so he could get the words out. Rin’s eyes really did fuck him up. “I love you, Rin.”

His heart pounded in his chest as he stared down at his lover. He could feel the tension spreading through Rin’s entire body as his hips stopped rolling up to meet his strokes. Rin’s back arched and for a moment he seemed to stop breathing entirely. Bon’s breath hitched and he couldn’t look away as Rin exploded into ecstasy. 

The flames were once again everywhere but they didn’t block his view of Rin collapsing back against the bed as he cried out his pleasure.

His own breathing was erratic by this point. He’d never seen such an incredible sight. Rin was sprawled out on the bed, all loose limbed. His hair stuck to his head in sweaty clumps and his lungs were heaving for air. His tail thumped weakly against the bed as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Bon had made him that way. It was a heady reality.

He brought his hand up to Rin’s face and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He was painfully aroused but he could ignore it for a little longer. He grabbed a wipe out of the box on Rin’s desk and set to cleaning up his boyfriend a little.

“You still with me?” He asked once he’d cleaned off his chest.

Rin blinked hazy eyes and tilted his head so he was looking at Bon. He took exactly two deep breaths and then he was springing at Bon with a wild noise. The force of his boyfriend’s body colliding with him knocked them both out of the bed and onto the covers they’d kicked away earlier. Bon landed on his back with an ‘ooph!’ of air while Rin landed on top of him. 

“You can’t do that,” Rin growled into his throat and nipped at the skin. He had no control over the way it made his hips buck up. “Sayin’ all those things.” Rin’s left hand fisted in his hair and tilted his head back so he could have more access to his throat and jaw. His right hand trailed down Bon’s stomach until he had his hand over Bon’s erection. 

“Meant ‘em all.” He grunted as Rin licked and sucked the skin on his jaw. He could feel fangs teasing at the sensitive skin and it was making him squirm with need. “Rin- f-fuck! Don’t tease! If you’re -ungh!- gonna do somethin’ fuckin do it!”

Rin’s hand closed around his cock at the same moment his boyfriend’s head appeared over his own. His lips were damp and a little bloody. He must have got them with his fangs. He hadn’t been keeping watch to make sure Rin didn’t bite them to shit. (He’d figured out that was a problem around the same time he’d discovered how sensitive the halfling’s neck was.)

All of which he could hardly focus on because his exceptionally hot boyfriend had his hand on his cock. His hips gave a wild buck only for Rin to pin him with a lean leg that should not have been as annoyingly strong. He was stuck.

“Ryuuji,” Rin purred and Bon’s breathing went to hell, “you’re not gettin’ off that easy.” He smirked as though something was funny. “But you will be gettin off.” He reassured with a wink. He accompanied it with a slow drag of his hand. 

“Fu-ck.” He choked out as Rin’s tail trailed up his thigh and his boyfriend gave him a very slow tug. He remembered his hands suddenly and lifted them up to grab a hold of Rin. His stupid (sexy) boyfriend snapped his teeth.

“Nope.” He caught Bon’s right hand with his left and wrapped his tail around Bon’s left hand. “You pinned me down while you said all those things.” His fingers intertwined with Bon’s as he added a twist to his next maddening stroke. His head tilted back and it felt like his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

“So, while I’ve got your attention,” Rin certainly had that. He just hoped he lasted long enough for whatever it was his boyfriend wanted to get across. “Let me just say I am  _ crazy _ about you.” Another stroke. Rin’s thumb was rubbing the back of his hand. “You make me comfortable.” He dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Bon’s mouth. “Make me feel like I’m not weird.”

“You're not.” He slurred.

Rin’s face lit with a beautiful smile. “Man, I love you.” Bon’s hips gave a pointless buck. He wanted everything with this halfling. He was going to die before he could have any of it at this rate. “You are so sexy and you’re like, always cool. You just do it without trying.” He gave his head a little shake. Bon was trying  _ so _ hard to concentrate on Rin’s words but his hand was killing him. “Your eyes and hair and earrings and stupid facial hair you can actually grow-” (Bon would laugh if he could get any air) “all so stupidly hot. You have no idea how many people are watching you every day.” He dropped his head down and nosed at Bon’s jaw. Combined with Rin’s frustratingly slow strokes it was making his toes curl. “Fuck ‘em all. I’m the one that gets you like this.” A nip was placed to the sensitive skin at his jaw and his body jerked up.

Rin pulled back with a nearly feral grin that should not have been so exciting. “It sounds dumb but you give like, the best hugs. They’re warm and covering and fucking strong. God. You’re strong.” Rin’s eyes dragged over his chest and arms and he felt more exposed than he had when Rin had been grinding up on him. 

“And fuck, you’re always making everyone else feel cool. Like they can do it.” Another kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth. He tried to tilt into it with a needy whine he couldn’t even be embarrassed about.

His boyfriend heard his speechless plea and pressed a proper kiss to his lips. He sped up his hand and Bon couldn’t make his lips work properly. He keened and bucked and tried to get Rin closer. 

“You make a guy feel powerful.” Rin pushed himself back up and looked down at Bon with a lopsided grin that showed off his fangs. “Also, I’m still ahead by two marks.”

He had to swallow twice to get any words out. His body was tensing and the coil of arousal in his gut was threatening to burst. “I know.” He wheezed. “Want ‘em on the back.”

Rin’s head plopped down on Bon’s shoulder and his hand sped up again. Bon choked. “Fuck,” his boyfriend murmured, “I can’t take it.” A kiss was pressed to his skin. “I love you, Ryuuji.”

Bon came with a hoarse cry.

His sense returned slowly and he was aware of Rin trailing thin fingers down his chest in long, gentle, strokes. 

“Wanna get something to eat?” 

Bon laughed, a loud, slightly wheezy sound, and looked at his boyfriend’s beautiful face. “Sure. Just gimme a minute to feel my legs again.”

Rin helped him up after a few minutes and they got dressed. He put on one of Rin’s larger shirts because he didn’t feel like putting on the full uniform again. It had the added bonus of drawing Rin’s eyes every minute or two. 

It felt weirdly different now. There was… a sense of ownership? That sounded weird and a little creepy but it was the truth. Their relationship had shifted. He knew Rin in a way no one else did and Rin knew him. Every bit of his sense told him that should be terrifying but it wasn’t. 

Rin led him into the kitchen by his hand and set about making them a quick lunch of leftovers. Bon helped chop a few vegetables and got their drinks. They settled back in the dining hall and pushed their chairs next to each other. Kuro reappeared for a bowl of cat saki and meowed loudly about his morning. Rin called him out for not helping in the exorcism and Bon once again remembered that a chuchi had stuck an egg in his neck. 

He’d still had a pretty great morning.

* * *

He really wanted to spend the night with Rin but Yukio was due home at any moment. He was not down with snuggling with his boyfriend like that when said boyfriend’s twin was in the room. Especially now that he knew how Rin looked and felt naked. There was no telling what he might do. 

So it was back to his dorm. Miwa was lounging on his bed and Renzou was sitting at the desk working on some homework. It was such a familiar sight that Bon almost flinched but held himself back. He didn’t want complicated feelings leaking in after how nice his day had been. 

“Hey.” He tossed his bag onto his bed and draped his jacket on the hanger he had on his headboard. He loosened his tie and set it on the jacket as well. His shoes were kicked under the bed and it was at that point he realized it was quiet.

Both his friends were staring at him weirdly. He’d showered before coming over. (Not with Rin, though he’d been  _ so _ tempted. They’d wasted all their free time before they’d realized it and he just couldn’t risk Yukio coming in.) He didn’t think he looked particularly disheveled.

“What is it?”

“Dude, we thought you might be dead. It’s been like twelve?” Renzou looked at Miwa for confirmation and received a nod, “hours since anyone saw you. I take it Okumura calmed down?”

“Of course. He was just upset because of the chuchi egg.” He mostly managed not to gag. It had led to a very enjoyable afternoon despite how horrible it was.

“He looked like he was going to kill anyone who came near you.” Renzou commented like it wasn’t a terrible thing to say. Bon scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“He wasn’t going to hurt anyone.” 

“Don’t get mad.” Miwa sat up and propped his hands on his knees. “You couldn’t see him. It was intense. He killed the chuchi that had you with his flames before he’d even reached you. He knocked out an entire swarm of the things with one swipe.” He adjusted his glasses in a move that Bon knew meant he was thinking about something. “I’ve never seen him react like that. He got angry when Shiemi was hurt by the zombie hoard but he still acted like Okumura.”

“Did he scare you?” It seemed so weird to think of Rin, his dorky, kind, self-conscious boyfriend could scaring people. 

Renzou leaned back in the chair. “Not really. He was keeping you safe so we could beat that… thing.” He gave a full body shudder that almost made Bon smile, “but what if he didn’t calm down?”

Bon  _ really _ didn’t like Renzou talking about any of this. He wouldn’t have cared much if he knew the pink-haired teen wouldn’t spread the info but he couldn’t trust him. Not with Rin. He didn’t trust anyone with Rin. 

“What did Shura mean by charm?” Miwa asked when it was obvious Bon wasn’t answering. 

“She put a restraining charm on his tail.” He turned his eyes to glare at the wall. “She used it in Kyoto when he revealed himself to everyone there. It knocked him out.”

“He’s got that shit on his tail? Who all knows that?” Renzou looked alarmed and it frustrated Bon to no end. Why did people have to be complicated? Why couldn’t people who broke your trust just be terrible? Why did they have to say and do things that contradicted?

How could Renzou betray them to the Illuminati to the point that Izumo’s mother  _ died _ and still act like he cared about Rin? How could he attack Bon’s boyfriend and act like he never had? (With Black Fire. Demon killing black fire burning Rin. Oh god, the nightmares would never go away.) How could he do that and still rush to defend them when a giant maggot demon was attacking them?

“How the hell would I know? It only responds to her voice and requires a secret command. It’s not like anyone can use it.” He’d have gotten it off otherwise. He didn’t care about the consequences. “She’s basically his keeper.”

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry about anyone attacking you during a fight. One look at Rin and they’ll back right off.”

Yeah, because Bon needed to be protected. “It wouldn’t have been a problem if I hadn’t let my guard drop.”

He started to unbutton his shirt because he was tired and he was going to go to sleep early regardless of if they wanted to keep chatting. He pulled his dresser open and set his night shirt and shorts on the bed. He shrugged off the uniform shirt and folded it up. 

There was a sharp inhale from Renzou and a squeak of surprise from Miwa. “Fucking hell, man.” Renzou muttered.

“What?” He demanded petulantly. (He was tired. Leave him alone.)

“Was that all from the chuchi?” Miwa asked with a look of utter alarm. Renzou shot him a disbelieving look and laughed. 

“Obviously not, Koneko.” 

It was at that point that he realized they were talking about his back. His traitorous cheeks heated up and he promptly turned away from them. He realized that revealed his apparently marked up back to them but he was too proud to turn back. He opted for pulling on his night shirt instead. 

“You’re enjoying those fangs then?” 

He turned around and glared at the smirking knight. Miwa looked torn between amusement and discomfort. “Fuck off.” Bon growled.

Renzou got out of the chair and headed towards the door. He was full on laughing now. Irritation and sorrow and nostalgia all churned in Bon’s stomach along with embarrassment. 

“Always knew you’d be kinky.” Bon chucked his pillow at Renzou as the pink-haired teen darted outside. The pillow missed and flopped to the floor harmlessly. Renzou’s head peaked back inside with a shit-eating grin. “I can’t wait to tell Kamiki.”

The second pillow hit Renzou right in the face.

* * *

Rin was gone and Bon was  _ not _ pouting about it. Besides, Light had shit for him to do. He couldn’t waste time pining like some shojo protagonist. 

(He had only read a few of Renzou’s mangas and that had been for research.)

It was just that he wasn’t allowed to know  _ what _ Rin was doing. The halfling had left part way through their school day and he’d sent him a text message. 

_ Going on mission with bro. Luv u. Pls feed Kuro 💘🥰❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ _

There had been two more text messages and then nothing. It had been three days and Bon might be going a little stir crazy. But he wasn’t pouting.

Meanwhile Light had him investigating the Blue Night. Light suspected that Mephisto had covered up the info on what happened that night. Bon suspected that Mephisto was just one of a dozen people/demons that had. At this point he wouldn’t be too surprised if it was a joint cover up by the Illuminati and True Cross. Hell, there might even be a super secret third organization. There were at least eight demon kings. Maybe they all had organizations. 

(Probably not Amaimon. Bon had only met him once or twice but that demon seemed like an idiot.)

He still hadn’t admitted he was dating Rin. He didn’t believe Light really wanted to harm Rin. But Light was a bit of a freak. He also didn’t seem to have any problem using violence to get the info he needed/wanted. Furthermore, Bon had spent enough time around the guy to know that he had a bizarre fascination with demons. Bon had a fascination with a specific half demon but that was as far as his own interest went. (He liked a few demons. Kuro and Ukobach, Mike and Uke, even Nee seemed fine.) 

He just couldn’t bring up his relationship. Light was the arch-knight. He was second only to the paladin. When Light knew everyone would know. And the arch-knight had a fascination with demons. He didn’t know what weird things he might do to Rin if he thought he had an in. 

His sort of secret boyfriend wouldn’t have been an issue if it wasn’t for the damn Blue Night. Light believed the Blue Night involved Rin and Yukio. They were apparently born around the same time and their actual origins were a mystery. At the same time there had been a large amount of exorcists that resigned or were transferred out of the Japan branch.

He had boyfriend privileges and knew that neither twin knew who their parents were. He knew that Father Fujimoto had found them on a winter night when it was snowing. He also knew his boyfriend loved Father Fujimoto and had a very hard time talking about him. (Rin was still drowning in guilt and nothing Bon tried seemed to help. He also hated making Rin cry.)

He checked his phone for any texts and tried not to pout when there still weren’t any new messages from Rin. He sent another few text letting his boyfriend know what they were covering in class and gathered his stuff up. 

“You okay, Bon?” Renzou was giving him a bit of a funny look. He shrugged and shoved his planner into his backpack.

“Well as I can be. I’ve got to do a few more chores after class so I’ll be late to our study group.”

“Light’s working you pretty hard, man.”

He shrugged and zipped up his backpack. “There’s a lot of work to be done.” His phone buzzed and he immediately checked it only to frown when it was from Light. 

“No news from Okumura?” Renzou asked when he looked back up. 

Bon’s eyes locked on his (friend) and narrowed. “What do you know?”

The knight looked startled. “He’s on a mission to help Ms. Kirigakure.” 

A part of his heart that had been tight with worry relaxed slightly. Rin was with Shura. Rin was going to be okay because Shura would make sure he stayed okay. 

“Thanks.” He pat Renzou awkwardly on the arm and shuffled past him to get out of the classroom. 

“Just so you know, Juzo was asking about Okumura the other day. Felt a little like he was digging?”

That was new. “Digging for what?”

“You haven’t told any of them that you’re dating him, have you?”

He crossed his arms a little defensively. He wasn’t going to talk about his trust issues with one of the largest sources of his trust issues. “If I haven’t?”

“Does Light know?”

“Not from me. We haven’t discussed my personal life.”

Renzou frowned and looked thoughtful. “Careful how you play that. If they do find out and learn you kept it secret they’ll think it’s something they can use to control you.”

“What’s your game, man?” They were the only ones in the classroom so they might as well have this out here. They had lunch now so they wouldn’t miss a class.

“Game?”

Bon could not stand when people played stupid. “Game! What do you care if they try and manipulate me? What have you been doing all this time?”

Renzou had the gall to look hurt. “Hey! I wouldn’t demean you like that! This shit’s complicated. I wouldn’t out you to anyone. Just ‘cause I’m a spy doesn’t make me a jerk.”

He couldn’t quite stop a laugh of disbelief. “That’s exactly what it makes you, idiot.” He was too tired for this nonsense. “Don’t offer Juzo any information. If they have a question for me they can ask me. None of this sneaking around bullshit.”

“And Light?”

He swung his backpack over his arm and started towards the door. “Light’s my Master. He’s just teaching me. He doesn’t need to know about me.” Bon didn’t have to know about him either. He’d learn what he could so that he could strengthen the Myōō Dharani. 

Renzou’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out with a frown of distaste. He looked at whatever message he had gotten and sighed. 

“Gotta go. See you tomorrow.”

“Enjoy your spywork and,” he paused and decided to go for it. “don’t die or anything.”

Renzou smiled a little as he left the classroom.

* * *

There was still no text from Rin the next morning. He sent another few messages and tried not to think about it. Rin probably wasn’t messaging because his phone was dead or there wasn’t a signal. He wouldn’t be hurt. He’d be fine. 

Light told him they were going to be leaving the city the next day for more detective work. He gathered the homework for the classes and made notes on what Rin would need in case he came back while Bon was gone. He’d leave them with Miwa.

Midway through the day he got a single text from Renzou. 

_ Saw ur bf. He’s alive. _

He’d immediately texted back only to once again receive nothing. He was going to have a long talk with the cram group about proper texting etiquette. 

He was caught in the crowd of students going to their next class when he heard Kamiki.

“So, Okumura’s in the hospital?”

Panic seized his chest in a tight vice that made it feel like his heart had stopped. Bon stumbled to a stop in the middle of the hallway and felt someone collide with his back. He shoved them away without seeing who they were or what they looked liked and shouldered past the crowd still going forward for the next class. They didn’t understand that class didn’t matter.

Okumura was in the hospital.

He used his size to make a path back the way he had come. Renzou and Izumo were chatting by the lockers and didn’t see him. They were chatting like everything was okay. 

Okumura in the hospital. Rin in a hospital. Rin had demonically fast healing. Rin in a hospital. Rin in the hospital possibly dying. Rin hurt. Rin hurt without Bon there. Was that why he wasn’t responding to his text? 

“Bon?” Miwa caught his arm and steadied him. He hadn’t realized he was swaying. “You okay?”

“Hospital?” He spluttered. Miwa kept holding him upright and shot Renzou an alarmed look.

“Hospital?” Miwa parroted back with a frown. Bon didn’t have time for this.

“Which one? What happened?!” His hand shot out and grabbed Renzou by his shirt. The pink-haired teen squeaked in surprise as Bon hauled him close. 

“What’re you talking about?” Renzou gasped out and went limp like he hoped he could slip out of the shirt.

Izumo shook her head with annoyance. “It’s Okumura-sensei.” She rolled her eyes and smacked Renzou’s arm like he was an idiot. “He heard what you said and obviously assumed it was Rin ‘cause he’s got tunnel vision for that idiot.”

“Sensei?” He didn’t understand and no one was explaining anything and Rin. Could. Be. Hurt.

“Oh, Okumura-sensei was hurt on a mission he and Rin had. They’re keeping him at the hospital for now and then he has to stay off activity duty for a while. Rin’s fine last I saw.”

“Which hospital?” This had to have been the third time he asked the question. 

“The one on campus.” Miwa answered. He tugged on Bon’s sleeve and he released his hold on Renzou. “We’re going after class. You can come as well.”

Okay. He could wait until then. English was all they had left for the day and he had to get notes for Rin. His boyfriend really struggled with English. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on Wednesday :)
> 
> First half of this chapter is entirely self indulgent and I'm okay with that. It's a personal headcannon that Rin has self image/confidence issues because how could he not with the life he's had to lead? You don't get called a demon since you were a kid and come out unscathed. Also, I can't imagine it's easy suddenly having 'demonic' features after you'd been called demon all your life.
> 
> Also some Bon and Renzou time in this chapter. I'm trying to move their reconciliation along but Bon's being stubborn.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!**
> 
> I've marked the NSFW section with *** again.

“I can’t wait to show-Shima! Guess what!” Bon could hear his boyfriend’s excited rambling from the hallway. It set his pounding heart to ease. Rin was well enough to be rambling. Rin was probably okay.

He picked up his pace and entered the room that Yukio was in. 

He turned the corner and felt his breath catch in his throat. Yukio was on the bed with a heavily bandaged chest and left arm. His hair was perfectly combed and his glasses were on his nose.

More importantly though, Rin was sitting in a chair by his bed with a huge smile. His boyfriend looked exactly like he had when Bon had least seen him. His hair was in disarray, his t-shirt was threadbare, and his sword was strapped across his back. 

“Ryuuji!” Rin jumped up as he entered the room and his tail instantly started wagging through the air. He scrambled around the chairs (Moriyama was sitting in one. When had she gotten here?) and towards Bon.

“Hey, handsome.” he caught the halfling around the waist and accepted the hug that Rin wrapped him up in. “You okay?” His boyfriend was warm and in his arms again. He still smelled of smoke and he still fit against Bon. He’d  _ missed _ him. It seemed worse than it ever had before. Maybe it was because they were closer now or maybe it was just because Rin had never let for more than an evening before.

The halfling nuzzled his cheek against Bon’s neck before pulling back to look at his face.“I’m fine.” He smiled widely enough that his eyes went squinty. Bon returned it with his own smile. 

“You okay, sensei?” He looked over to the bed to see Yukio studying him. He wasn’t openly glaring so it felt like progress. He lifted up the bag he’d brought. “I brought sashimi and the new Jump Square issue. Figured you’d need some fun reading and that Rin probably hadn’t had a chance to make you food yet. Stuff they serve here is shit.”

Yukio’s eyes widened minutely which was the equivalent to a gasp of surprise by the stoic teen. Rin’s arms tightened around his chest before releasing him. The halfling looked ecstatic. 

He passed the bag to Yukio who pulled the box of food out and sniffed suspiciously. Rin rolled his eyes.

Renzou and Miwa were standing awkwardly in the doorway. Izumo had gone to Moriyama’s side and leaned against her chair. 

“What were you excited about, Okumura?” Renzou asked as he ventured all the way into the room. He went to the chair Rin had just vacated. 

The halfling tangled their fingers together and pressed his arm against Bon. Bon tugged him around so Rin was standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in a loose hug while keeping their hands held. He wanted more contact with his boyfriend. Today had dragged by with worry. He could see that Rin was okay but he wanted to hold onto him. It had almost been four full days since he’d seen him last. 

“Oh!” He extended his free hand towards Moriyama. “Gimme one!” She laughed airily and pulled a fish out of a bag at her feet. 

Yukio opened the box of sashimi and took a bite. Bon was counting it as a step towards peace. He would probably never agree with Yukio but they both wanted Rin safe. (Even if Yukio was wrong.)

Moriyama tossed the fish and Rin caught it midair. He turned his head to look up at Bon and smiled apologetically. “Need my hand for this.” Bon released his hand. He had one arm wrapped around Rin’s shoulders so he wrapped his now free hand around Rin’s waist. He still had him close so he was okay.

Rin cupped his hands around the small fish and exhaled. His hands lit with blue fire and he shot a glance to everyone in the room with a toothy grin. The distinct smell of cooked fish filled the air. After a minute or two the fire extinguished and Rin opened his hands.

“I can cook!” He looked so proud of himself and Bon thought he might have just fallen more in love with his idiot boyfriend. This was quite possibly the most Rin thing that had ever happened. 

“Oh my god.” Renzou shuffled closer and peered at the cooked fish. Miwa covered his mouth to hide a laugh. Bon hid his own smile in Rin’s hair. 

“Ukobach is gonna freak.” He commented. Rin snorted and lifted his hands up so Renzou could try some. 

“‘S good. Flaky and everything.” He swallowed his bite and smirked. “Needs a little seasoning though.”

He nosed through Rin’s hair because it was soft and smelled like Rin’s cedarwood shampoo. “How did you come up with the idea?” 

Yukio, to Bon’s surprise, was the one that answered. “He came up with the idea after the camping trip. Once he figured out how to control his flames he started testing with fish.”

“They’re cheaper than meat.” Rin added.

Bon released his hold on Rin’s shoulders and pulled off a small piece of the fish. It was cooked well and still warm. Plus, it had the slightest hint of Rin’s fire in it. 

They eventually pulled in a few extra chairs and all chatted about everything but what the twins had been doing. Bon slung his arm over the back of Rin’s chair and ran his fingers through Rin’s hair while they chatted. He gave Yukio his homework for the advanced high school classes and Rin all the various notes and assignments for their shared classes. Renzou had brought a deck of cards so they decided to play a few games of five card draw.

Izumo and Yukio were unfairly good. Moriyama had trouble understanding the rules and Miwa adjusted his glasses any time he got a good hand. Bon had been reading Renzou’s expression since they were toddlers and he knew his poker tells. Unfortunately it went both ways. (Why hadn’t he seen them when Renzou was working for the Illuminati? Was he really working for True Cross the entire time?)

Rin’s tail gave him away. It drooped if his hand was bad and wagged a little when it was good. Bon found out he could send false signals if he ran his fingers through Rin’s hair. Izumo caught him after a while and called him out. Rin blushed adorably and tucked his head against Bon’s shoulder. More surprisingly, for the first time since before summer, Bon actually heard Yukio laugh.

Moriyama lit up at the sound, Rin smiled into Bon’s shoulder, and even Renzou looked pleased.

They disbanded when Moriyama announced that she had to return back to her mother’s shop. Bon latched onto Rin’s hand and dragged him away. 

“Come on.” he led his boyfriend down the hospital halls and away from the rest of the cram group. Rin followed with a laugh. 

He wanted to swallow the laughter with a kiss. He had  _ missed  _ his boyfriend. Missed his bright smile and goofy humor. He could not allow himself a kiss until they were back in Rin’s dorm building. He couldn’t trust himself and he sure as hell couldn’t count on Rin having any self control.

He ran a little faster which just made Rin laugh harder which made him run faster until they were dashing across the campus like idiots.

They reached the dorm building and Bon promptly pushed his boyfriend up against the door. Rin was still giggling even as Bon claimed his lips. He was panting from the run so he could do little more than breathe against his boyfriend’s lips but it still felt so good. 

He caught his breath and finally managed to properly kiss Rin. The halfling responded eagerly and pretty soon thin fingers were scrambling at his shoulders. He peeled himself away and shoved the door to the dorm open.

“How hungry are you?” Rin piped as they entered the abandoned building. He could hear Kuro meowing at something upstairs.

“Not very?”

Rin’s smile turned predatory. “Wanna check out the baths?”

He was not proud of the noise he made but what was an aria to do when their boyfriend asked that?

***************************************

He hadn’t been in these baths since the whole ghoul fiasco in their first semester. This time it was just him and Rin. He chanted a few verses to make sure there wasn’t anything vile hanging around while Rin filled up the tub. Then came the getting naked part. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to look. There seemed to be a difference between bath naked and sex naked. 

Rin didn’t seem to have the same qualms. He tossed his clothes to a corner of the floor along with his phone. (The idiot had forgotten his charge cord. That’s why Bon didn’t get any responses. They’d be having a chat about that later.) He then stared at Bon expectantly. 

He couldn’t quite bring himself to just toss his own clothes so carelessly so he laid them on the bench, much to Rin’s amusement. They both rinsed themselves off and then they were climbing into the bath.

Bon felt painfully shy. He hadn’t fully thought it out when he’d admitted that he’d realized something was up because he wanted to lick Rin’s chest in a bath. He was excited (who wouldn’t be with Rin looking so seductive and wet) but he also felt weirdly vulnerable. Rin knew why they were in the bath. What if he expected a lot of Bon? Did he have fantasies? Was Bon just weird?

Rin sank into the water opposite of him and dunked all the way under. He came back up with his head tilted backwards and water streamed down his face and neck and chest and Bon was going to suffocate if he didn’t manage to inhale.

He forced himself to inhale and exhale a few times while Rin wiped the water out of his eyes. Blue eyes then peered at him inquisitively.

“Hey,” he murmured and leaned against the bath wall. Rin met his gaze with an affection grin that made Bon’s heart feel like something was squeezing it. 

“Hey yourself.” He tilted his head a little. “Why you all the way over there? I don’t bite.”

“Pretty sure I still have a bruise or two that proves otherwise.” He shuffled closer anyway. Rin greeted him with a kiss and draped his arms around Bon’s shoulders. 

“So what all did that fantasy involve?” Rin asked between wet, hot kisses. He nibbled at Bon’s lower lip and Bon’s fingers tightened around Rin’s hips. “I’m open for anything.”

“It wasn’t kinky or anything.” His cheeks had been warm from pretty much the moment they entered the dorm. Rin seemed to be eating his embarrassment up and it was frustrating that he could be so relaxed while Bon wasn’t. It felt like cheating. He was going to make his boyfriend blush, stammer, and flame up before this night was over. Revenge would be sweet.

“Doesn’t have to be.” Rin pressed a kiss to his jaw, right under his ear. He caught Bon’s cuff between his teeth and gave it a sharp tug. “Just this is fun.”

“Your chest.” He choked out. “You writhing while I lick your chest.” He could feel Rin’s smile against his neck. “Lean back.” He pushed his boyfriend away with a little splash. Rin spluttered in surprise and laughed. Bon didn’t give him time to retaliate before he was climbing onto his boyfriend’s lap. Rin’s eyes were wide with surprise. His hands went to Rin’s shapely shoulders and he let himself look for a long moment.

“You know,” Rin whispered hoarsely as his blue eyes stared up at Bon, “you never went all the way under.” Bon smirked and tilted his head.

“Hmm,” he let his hands slide down Rin’s arms with confidence he didn’t quite feel. “Let’s fix that.” He squeezed his legs around Rin’s thighs and leaned backwards until his head was submerged without releasing his grip on Rin. He pulled himself back upright and shook the water off his face. Rin’s eyes were huge and his mouth was agape. It was a good look on the halfling. His attempt at seduction seemed to have worked. 

“ _ Oh _ , Ryuuji, your muscles.” The halfling leaned upwards and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Bon’s throat. 

“Feels good, but I had plans.” He pushed his boyfriend’s shoulder until his back was against the bath wall again. He ran his hands up Rin’s chest slowly and let himself feel each breath the halfling took. He slid back a little and brought his mouth down to Rin’s throat. He pressed an open mouth kiss to the warm skin and grinned when Rin shivered. He eyed a drop of water trailing its way down the halfling's chest and licked it up. Rin gasped and his hands spasmed in the water. He kissed every inch of skin above the water and let his hands trail over the rest of Rin’s chest. It didn’t take more than a few minutes for his boyfriend to be a flushed mess. He got his hands under Rin’s thighs and lifted him up a little. His boyfriend gasped and his hands shot to Bon’s shoulders. He smirked up at his halfling. 

“Think I’mma blow you after this.” He kissed his way down to Rin’s pecs while his boyfriend writhed in his hands. 

“Ryuuji! Fuck I-unhg!” The halfling’s head lolled back as Bon’s lips latched onto his nipple. He gave it a tentative nip and was rewarded with Rin’s hips bucking upwards.

“Like hearing you shout my name.”

“Really?” The halfling’s nails dug into his shoulders. “I’ll, fmmnng, remember that.” His tail thrashed through the water as Bon lifted him higher and continued to press kisses down his abdomen. “Want to blow you too.” Rin shrieked as he set to leaving a mark. “I’ll be careful!”

He hummed against Rin’s skin and let his left hand slide up a little so he could squeeze Rin’s ass. He was mentally reciting a sutra to keep himself calm. Hearing Rin shout out about wanting to give him a blow job did not lend itself to a clear mind. Nothing about Rin leant itself to a calm mind. 

He leaned back after a moment of thought. “Careful?”

Rin looked dazed. He blinked twice and gave his head a little shake. “Fangs.” He bared his teeth and Bon couldn’t help but shiver. That’d be a fun adventure.

He reattached himself to Rin’s chest and explored the halfling’s navel. Rin writhed and the water started to get uncomfortably warm as Rin started to babble out a string of curses and happy noises. He couldn’t help but smile against the soft skin at the sound. Rin’s hand found his hair and pulled the locks hard enough that he shuddered. 

He licked and nipped his way back up to Rin’s face and smirked at his boyfriend. Rin’s face was flushed and he had his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Bon gently freed the lip and pressed a quick, sucking kiss to it.

“Ready for the next step?”

Rin blinked up at him. His tail was coiling around Bon’s thigh and the hand in his hair tightened its grip. “Hell yes.”

“Good. I’m going to get you out of the water because I plan on making you flame up and I don’t want to be boiled.”

Rin’s eyes widened and he hauled Bon’s face closer for a searing kiss. 

He got a little more lost in the kiss than he intended and it was several minutes later before he managed to free himself. He pressed his face against Rin’s neck to catch his breath. He could feel Rin shiver when he exhaled and Bon couldn’t quite stop himself from pressing a few kisses to the sensitive skin.

He gave himself a mental shake and pulled away. He had a plan, damn it.

He hoisted Rin up out of the water (his boyfriend gave an appreciative gasp at the show of strength) and set him up on the edge of the bath so his legs were still dangling in the water.

“Doin’ okay?” 

Rin nodded and grabbed at his shoulders. “Think I’m slowly dying.”

“Good.” He shuffled closer so that he was between Rin’s legs and moved to kneel on his knees so he was taller in the water. He could hear Rin audibly swallow and hoo-boy, it made him feel powerful. He slid his hands up Rin’s thighs until they were flush with his narrow hips. “Now, I haven’t done this before but I did read a few things.”

Rin grunted a little breathlessly. “What?”

He smirked and rubbed his thumb against Rin’s skin. “You’d be amazed what you can find in the school library.”

“Shit,” Rin’s hand scrambled to grab the edge of the bath. “That’s so hot.”

He tilted his head and tried for a coy smile. “What? The fact that I researched or the library holding questionable material?”

“You studying for this.” Rin’s tail shot forward to wrap around his upper arm. It gave a little tug and he followed the plea to shuffle closer.

Rin’s arousal was suddenly right in his face. He’d spent most of his life not thinking he was into sex but nothing would convince you that you were gay quicker than this. He felt almost giddy with curiosity, a strange need, and slight worry that he’d mess up horribly and embarrass himself or hurt Rin. 

His beautiful boyfriend brought a hand to his head and let it slide through his hair. He gave the back of Bon’s neck a light, reassuring squeeze, and Bon felt suddenly bold.

His right hand stayed on Rin’s hips because the feel of muscle and bone under his hand was reassuring. He wouldn’t be able to do much to hold Rin still but it would give him some leverage. He wrapped his left hand around the halfling’s erection. His boyfriend’s head tilted back with a sharp exhale and his hips twitched under Bon’s hand. He took a deep, steadying breath, and closed his mouth around the tip of Rin’s arousal. He could feel all the muscles in Rin’s legs and stomach tremble. A stunned, soft cry of need left the halfling's lips and he grabbed hold of Bon’s shoulder with his free hand.

“Ryuuji! Oh my god!”

He relaxed his jaw and took more of the halfling in his mouth. Rin was heavy and slightly salty on his tongue. He seemed bigger as well. It slid hard up his tongue, feeling heavy and crowding his mouth. There was no way he’d be able to swallow the entire thing right now. Someday, perhaps, but not right now. He pulled back, careful of his teeth, and ran his tongue around the head. He’d expected to be disgusted by this but hearing the hitching breaths and needy cries from his boyfriend overroad any distaste. Every sense was Rin. There was no getting away from it. He was wrapped up in his boyfriend and there was something so erotic about the weight and feel of Rin in his mouth.

He lowered again and stroked what he couldn’t take with his hand. Rin’s hips twitched upwards but Bon’s hand managed to hold him mostly still.

He could feel every shiver and gasp Rin made. His boyfriend’s powerful thighs were quivering and Bon had barely done anything.

He managed to get a steady rhythm going and lifted his eyes to look at his boyfriend’s face. Rin’s eyes were clenched shut and he was biting his bottom lip harshly. He inhaled sharply through his nose as the fingers in his hair pulled tight.

“Hey,” he pulled off with a frown, “don’t bite your lip, dumbass. You’ll cut it all up again.” Rin released his lower lip with a wheeze as Bon took him back in his mouth. A second hand scrambled for his hair and he had to concentrate to keep from moaning. He loved feeling Rin’s hands in his hair. 

Rin’s eyes were wide open now, drinking him in with an almost unnerving intensity. He moved with a steady rhythm, keeping his own eyes locked on Rin’s face as he worked. He tried different ways of working his tongue until his jaw was aching. Rin started to babble, mostly swears and half formed words of utter nonsense amidst an endless litany of gasps and moans. Bon’s name was repeated several times and each one sent a shot of arousal to his own gut. 

The tail coiled around his arm and the hands in his hair were growing nearly painfully tight with how hard Rin was clinging to him. 

“Ryu-Ryuuji,” Rin stuttered and Bon couldn’t help the sharp pride he felt at earning a full on stutter, “close!”

Bon added a twist to his next stroke and was given one more gasp of warning. The halfling’s back arched sharply and his left hand dropped to grab Bon’s shoulders. His boyfriend’s thighs clamped around his head and Rin was suddenly shouting his completion as flames burst around his head. Bon found his mouth flooded with the salty and mildly bitter release and almost choked. It wasn’t particularly pleasant but he compulsively swallowed it down. 

Rin had slumped back on his elbows and was breathing heavily. Bon pushed himself out of the water and dropped next to him. 

“It’s a good thing you set me up here.” Rin slurred and flopped his hand towards Bon’s face. He missed and landed on his pec. “Think I’d have drowned.” He dragged his fingers down Bon’s chest with a hint of nail. “You’re really good at that.”

He warmed embarrassingly at the praise. Rin seemed to notice and smirked. “You like that?” He asked as he pushed himself up. “Being told how good you are?”

Apparently he did because he could feel his stomach tighten with arousal. His face betrayed him and suddenly he was being lifted through the air by Rin’s hands on his waist. He blinked in surprise and he was sitting in his boyfriend’s lap.

_ Damn _ , his boyfriend was stupidly strong. He’d just manipulated Bon around like he didn’t weigh much more than a doll. 

“You’re so cool.” Rin murmured against his lips. “Always making me lose control.” He was forcefully kissed by slightly bloodied lips. "Handsome," another dizzying kiss, "strong," a nibble, "so good for me."  


The world grew hazy around him as Rin kissed him senseless. Sharp teeth and a talented tongue stole his breath as Rin gently lowered him back onto the floor. Rin hovered above him, tail wagging furiously as he peppered kisses all along Bon’s face. He rubbed his cheek against Bon’s neck like some giant cat and nuzzled under his jaw. 

“Can I try it?” Rin sucked at his jaw a little and slid his neck against Bon’s. “Thought about it a lot.” A hand ran through his hair and dragged at his locks. “I promise to be careful with my fangs.”

There was no moisture in his mouth. He choked out a yes that had Rin sitting back and looking down at him like he was a meal about to be devoured. His tail was still wagging wildly and something about that made Bon’s heart feel like it was swelling. It was hard to breathe around the burn of it. Each beat was painful. Rin was suddenly too far away and he felt adrift with nothing to hold him steady. It was almost a panic and it made him choke. 

He reached out and caught Rin’s hand with his own. It steadied the strange anxiety a little. Enough that he could get a breath. He brought Rin’s hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles as he caught his breath again. Rin pressed closer and his heart settled.  


“Anything you want." Bon murmured, "I trust you.”

Barely a moment passed between Rin staring at him with wide eyes and Rin kissing him. A warm hand cupped his cheek and pulled him near as though he was actually scared Bon would leave. (Like Bon would go anywhere without dragging the halfling along.) 

It was pointless anyway because there was nowhere to go. Rin’s lips were on his, soft, sensual, warm, and utterly determined. It soothed his heart and Bon allowed himself to dwell in the feeling of being held. He could feel Rin’s slimmer frame pressed up against every inch of his own. He could taste him against his tongue, all he could smell was Rin’s warm campfire, all he could see was Rin’s eyes and skin and hair. Every touch was Rin, every sound was Rin. He almost felt drunk on the halfling. 

Rin made him feel so vulnerable. He spent all his life being strong and on guard. There was never a chance to relax without a worry of someone judging him. He could never be like this with anyone else. Rin made him feel safe and like it was okay to let his guard down.

His lover slid down his body with kisses and nips and everything was a warm, hazy, sensation until Rin’s breath was ghosting over the too sensitive skin of his arousal. He hadn’t even been touched yet and he already felt like a wreck. He panted up at the cobweb imbued ceiling (he’d clean this place out the next free weekend he had)

“Can I leave a mark on your thigh?” Rin asked as he placed a gentle kiss to Bon’s skin.

“Sure.” He somehow managed. He needed a moment to regain his sense-

Rin licked up his arousal with one long, wet, burning motion and Bon’s hips shot up into the air. Rin laughed in delight and caught him with a slim, calloused, hand. Bon’s hands scrambled for purchase on the wooden floor but didn’t find anything as Rin licked him a few more times. The single hand was enough to hold him almost completely still and that fact did nothing to cool his desire. 

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down to see his boyfriend and caught the exact moment the halfling took Bon’s arousal in his mouth. 

He was surrounded with warm, wet heat and mischievous blue eyes staring up at him. It was the single most erotic sight he’d ever seen and he instantly lost all strength in his arms. He fell backwards with a loud thunk and couldn’t even feel pained because now Rin was _moving_.

And then he felt a hint of fangs. A sharp scrape that he knew was an experience utterly unique to his boyfriend. He moaned loudly (and lewdly, god help him) and strained against Rin’s hold. The halfling had him caught fast. 

Bon had nothing to compare the halfling with but he was pretty sure Rin was fantastic at this. He was at least halfway in his lover’s mouth and the heat of his arousal was getting hard to ignore. Every stroke of his tongue and scrape of fangs and tug with his lips had Bon making a different noise. Each sound seemed to encourage the halfling and Bon was probably going to die from the feel of it all.

He’d caught hold of Rin’s hair at some point and was clawing at the tiled floor with the other. The halfling seemed to enjoy light tugs and moved faster whenever Bon pulled. 

“Close,” he somehow managed to warn because he felt like it probably would be rude not to. He wasn’t going to do anything that might prevent them from trying this again.

Rin didn’t lift off him. “Rin!” He warned again as every muscle in his body tensed. Blue eyes watched him eagerly and it was too much. The white hot heat flooded through his entire body in waves of pleasure. His spine arched, his legs spasmed, and his hand went tight in Rin’s hair. 

His body slumped back against the floor as he panted to get his breathing even once more.

“Fuck.” Was all he managed. He realized he was holding his boyfriend’s hair in a death grip and relaxed his hand while he looked down. Rin was giving him a smug smile damped only by how bright his blush was. “Come here.” He could hardly move any of his limbs but he managed to tug on Rin’s arm. The halfling climbed up next to him and snuggled into his side. Bon managed to wrap an arm around him and let his eyes slip closed while he got control of his body again.

***********************************

* * *

They’d properly bathed and dragged themselves back up to the kitchen. Kuro gave them a judgy meow and that was when Bon discovered (the embarrassing) fact that the sidhe could smell when they’d had sex. (Apparently he’d smell like Rin.)

Rin seemed to preen at the fact that Bon smelled like him. He socked his boyfriend in the arm and received a laugh for his troubles. 

Ukobach ignored them both and worked on dinner. The kitchen demon had made them curry. It had become one of his favorite meals in recent months and one he associated heavily with the halfling. It was the first meal Rin had made any of them and it was what he’d made when they’d become a couple. He’d made it a few times since and it was always a treat.

He took a seat next to his boyfriend and propped his legs on the table. “So, what happened on your mission?”

Rin flushed. “Shura had a weird childhood.” He hooked his arm around Bon’s and leaned his head against Bon’s shoulder. “The demon she had a pact with wanted her to have a kid. Apparently there was some kinda contract?” 

“For her first child?” That was an ancient and barbaric type of demon contract. They tended to last for a few generations as well. 

“It got confusing. Far as I could tell her great great something or other made a deal with this snake demon named Hachiro. She wanted to live forever so he made it where her daughter would be exactly like her. There was an age limit? They had to have a kid by like thirty?”

“Then?”

“They’d die?” He shrugged a little. “I got confused at that part. We got her away from him and I burned him to a smaller form. Mephisto sent someone to fetch him so he’s probably in some weird prison now. He kept calling Shura Tatsuko. He didn’t seem to realize she was a completely different person.”

“That how Yukio got injured?”

“Hachiro wrapped him up and broke his arm. Slashed his chest as well.” His fingers wove between Bon’s and he seemed to slump a little. “Was my fault. I got distracted by his eyes.” 

He kept silent and tilted his head over Rin’s. Something was clearly bothering the halfling. 

“Shima was there.”

That must have been what he got a call about. 

“He helped us beat Hachiro. I’m not sure we’d have gotten the drop without him.” Rin’s nose brushed against his collarbone. He exhaled shakily and Bon felt a flash of alarm. He didn’t care about Renzou (he’d have socked him if he attacked Rin again). He wanted to know what was going on. He freed his arm from Rin’s and wrapped it around the halfling’s shoulders instead. 

“What aren’t you telling me?”

Rin stiffened. “I can’t tell you everything. It’s still an open case.”

Bon huffed with irritation. “That’s not what I’m saying and you know it.”

There was a long moment of silence. “Did someone say something to you? Did you have to hurt someone? Shura or Yukio do somethin’ stupid?” Rin curled up against him tighter. 

“Can we just make out some instead?”

“What?” He pushed Rin away a little. “No!”

Rin sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. “Maybe I don’t wanna fuckin’ talk about it!”

“You said you were gonna tell me shit!” He motioned to Rin’s tense form. “I can tell you’re upset!”

“It has nothing to do with you.” Rin turned his head away and glared at the wall. Kuro came out of the kitchen and hissed. At Bon. Because apparently they were back at stage one of their relationship. 

“Shut up!” He snapped at the sidhe. The cat demon’s hackles rose and he jumped up on the table. Bon ignored him. No matter how pissed Rin was he knew the halfling wouldn’t let his familiar hurt him. (He didn’t think Kuro would hurt him but the cat had a lot of strength and was used to dealing with a supernaturally powerful halfling.)

He turned back towards his boyfriend and tried to control his glare. “If it has to do with you then I care. Doesn’t matter if it involves me. You look fuckin’ miserable and I don’t like that.”

“Sorry I can’t always look happy.” 

“I’m not asking you to look happy.” Kuro stepped closer and got a little bigger. He could hear Ukobach moving in the kitchen as well. “I’m asking you to talk to me!”

Rin swallowed and glanced at Kuro. He frowned a little at whatever the cat said. Ukobach came out with a kitchen knife.

“Woah!” Rin held his hands up and Bon felt his chest relax a little. “Calm down, guys! He’s not gonna hurt me.”

“What the hell, Kuro? I fed you this week. And I brought you groceries, Ukobach.” What had he done to make them think he’d hurt Rin? Why did everyone seem to assume he’d hurt the halfling? “I love Rin. It’s not like I’m gonna-”

Kuro huffed and turned around so his back was to them both. It was one of the most ‘cat’ things he’d ever seen the sidhe do. 

He leaned back in his chair and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Listen. I’m not going to be here tomorrow ‘cause Light has us going to hunt down suspects for a thing. I don’t want to leave with you upset. I get it if it’s something you can’t tell me - it’s shitty but I get it. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I’m on your side.”

Rin brought his leg up and wrapped his arm around it. It reminded Bon of Shura. He’d seen her make that same pose multiple times. He briefly wondered if Rin had picked up any of his mannerisms or if he had picked up any of the halflings.

Finally, Rin’s eyes met his. “Would… Do you think I’m human?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, next update will be on Saturday (11th)
> 
> Second, Rin figuring out how to cook with his flames was one of my favorite things in the manga. I had to include it because of that. I have no regrets. 
> 
> Third, Bon finally got to enjoy a bath and I had to throw some drama in 'cause I could. Also, it was needed for future plot things. I've almost got all the pieces lined up for the future plot bits. The Aomori arc happened pretty much entirely off screen but the effects will continue to be felt. 
> 
> Thoughts, opinions, things you'd like to see, all are welcome :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings!!!!**
> 
> NSFW bit is boxed in by *********** you can skip it without missing plot.
> 
> ALSO there is a character death that Bon witnesses that might be upsetting in this chapter.

He’d expected that Rin was upset about Yukio or Shura. He didn’t expect that. He didn’t know how to respond to that.  And a pair of beautiful blue eyes were looking at him with barely disguised sorrow as they waited for an answer.

“I, uh, wasn’t expecting that.” He decided honesty was his best bet. He reached forward and took Rin’s hand in his own. “And I don’t really know what to tell you.” He rubbed his thumb along the back of Rin’s knuckles. “If you’re asking if I think you’re biologically a human, yes and no. You’re something in between? Same as Kamiki and your brother. Maybe even Kirigakure by the sound of it. Hell, Moriyama probably has some demon blood in her. It’s hard for tamers to have that much control over their summons without some.”

He scooted a little closer to Rin and wrapped his other hand around Rin’s. “But I’m pretty sure that’s not what you’re asking. Is it?”

“Not really.”

“It probably won’t surprise you to know that I’m not much good at philosophy. Before I knew you I probably wouldn’t have given that question much thought.” It hurt to think so, but it was true. Before he met and knew Rin, he wouldn’t have given a halfling the time of day. He was on the side of humans and didn’t have room for demons. 

He had been naive. 

“It’s not something I’ve particularly thought about, if I’m honest. Your Rin. My boyfriend. Clumsy, incredibly kind, a bit of a dork, utterly brilliant in the kitchen… Sexy as hell and occasionally on fire.” Rin almost smiled but his eyes were still so sad. Bon wanted to wrap his boyfriend up. He didn’t like how he was hiding himself. “I don’t think of you as ‘is he human?’ I don’t do that with anyone. I guess it’s a privileged position? I don’t have any demon blood - that I’m aware of.” Who knew? Anything was possible. Hell, he wouldn’t even be that upset about it at this point. “I don’t have to think about it so I didn’t?” He huffed out in irritation with himself. He was supposed to have control of words. That was the point of being an aria. It just felt like he was getting tongue tied and fucking it all up.

“I don’t think you have to be human? Or demon? You’re somewhere between? But that doesn’t make you not a human.” He brought himself a little closer to his boyfriend and brought one of his hands to Rin’s cheek. “I don’t know what happened or if someone said something but I love you because you’re Rin. You don’t have to be a human or a demon or whatever someone said you were. Just be Rin.”

Rin dropped his leg from the chair and wrapped his free arm around Bon’s chest. He tucked himself close and exhaled shakily. 

“The snake demon… he said I couldn’t understand. That I walk between worlds. Everyone is always saying I’ll have to choose. That I’m not human. I’ve been called a demon for as long as I can remember.”

That was news to him. “Like when you were a kid?”

Rin nodded. “Yeah. I was strong and stubborn and had a temper.”

“So did I! No one called me a demon.”

“You were the son of the high priest.” Rin countered and wrapped his arm tighter. 

“Your guardian was the  _ Paladin _ .”

“I didn’t know that until he died.”

Bon tucked his head over Rin and wrapped both arms around him. “I know. I’m sorry they let you find out all this shit that way.” Not enough people had apologized to Rin in his life. A lot of people had done him very wrong. (Bon included.)

“It’s not like they could just tell me the truth.” He didn't point out that they could have done exactly that and probably saved everyone a lot of heartache. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of Rin’s head. “Being more than one thing doesn’t stop you from being the other thing. I’m an aria and a dragoon. Gaining a meiser in a dragoon didn’t mean I couldn’t be an aria. You can be human and demon.” Rin didn’t respond and Bon didn’t know what else to say. He settled for hauling Rin into his lap instead. He hugged his boyfriend close and let his eyes fall shut as he tried to think of some way to help.

Another thought rose up while he breathed in Rin’s cedarwood shampoo. “He wasn’t the first one to say that you had to choose, was he?”

“Nah. It’s something I keep thinking about. I know I’m not really human but I’m not really a demon either. I’ve had four? People, er, demons, tell me I’ll have to choose.”

“Wonder why they’re singling you out. Lots of people have demon blood which means at some point there’s someone who is a halfling. And Yukio is your twin brother! Just cause he didn’t get the features doesn’t mean his father wasn’t Satan.”

“So?”

“No one tells him to choose an identity. You already have one. You don’t have to choose.” He huffed out an irritated breath and lifted Rin’s face. He turned him so they were looking at each other’s eyes. “Like I said, fuck this entire organization if they can’t see that.”

Rin smiled and even though it was still sad it was sincere. He pulled his boyfriend a little closer and decided it was time to go for it. 

“I’m going to tell you something I haven’t told anyone else.” Rin perked up with interest and a little worry. “I want to separate the Myōō Dharani from True Cross.” Rin’s eyes widened. “I’m tired of all the manipulation and secrets this organization is built on. The more I learn the more certain I am the entire thing was made to aid in Mephisto’s schemes. I don’t want to be part of that. The Myōō Dharani have secrets and lies as well but I’ll be in a position to weed them out.” His heart was starting to race. There was the terrible possibility that Rin would think he was ridiculous. He was the child of a cursed temple. There wasn’t anything great about him. His temple didn’t have any wealth and he wasn’t the best fighter in their group. He’d already shown Rin some of the worst parts of himself in Kyoto as well.

“Go for it.” Rin stated with the slightest hint of a smile. “You’re gonna be a great leader.” 

It was like a punch to the gut. His boyfriend didn’t hesitate in his affirmation. He just supported Bon like it wasn’t a big deal. Like he hadn’t just knocked the air out of Bon.  Like Kyoto and his many failures hadn’t happened.

He wanted so many things so painfully much. He needed this incredible boy by his side.“You,” his throat was suddenly dry and his body felt shivery with fear, “you could join me? If you wanted?”

“The Myōō Dharani?” Rin’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Bon’s heart hammered and his stomach turned with nausea. He didn’t have anything to offer. His people were brilliant and loyal but they barely had a building to their name. He wasn’t even confident in his own ability to lead them. How could he expect anyone else to believe in him?

He lowered his eyes. “Yes.” 

Rin caught his jaw and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Can I? I thought you had to have a specific bloodline to be allowed in.”

His heart fluttered. “Bloodlines aren’t required. We have a few contracts that require bloodlines but you don’t have to have one to join us.”

Rin’s thumb stroke his cheek gently. “Hell yeah, Master Ryuuji, I’m in.”

Bon looked at his boyfriend, blue eyes shining with delight and trust obvious in his expression. He allowed himself a single kiss, deep and searching, before pulling away. He ran his fingertips along the sharp angles of Rin’s cheek and pressed a kiss to the curve of his nose.

“Does this mean I can call you Bon?”

“No!” The response was too loud and too quick and very nearly violent. It was jerked out of him without control and his heart flew to his throat when he saw Rin draw back. His boyfriend blinked in mild shock before his face crumpled a little. The halfling masked the expression quickly but Bon had seen the damage.

“No.” He repeated in a tone that didn’t sound like he was terrified and angry. “Please don’t stop calling me Ryuuji.” 

Rin’s eyes studied him in an attempt to understand. The halfling was still holding his cheek so he hadn’t completely lost him yet. 

“I…” How did he phrase this? What was the best way to get Rin to understand? “I don’t want to be your Bocchan. I want to be Ryuuji.”

“Okay.” Rin smiled a little and shuffled closer. “Ryuuji.” 

* * *

***********************************

He spent the night with his boyfriend and had the difficult job of waking Rin up in the morning. When his boyfriend was tired there was no waking him up. Their alarm blared through the air but Rin didn’t even seem to notice it. He managed to disentangle himself from Rin (his boyfriend wound himself around Bon like a limpet) and turn of the alarm.

He shook his boyfriend and still nothing. He pulled off the blanket and Rin just curled up in a ball. Finally he started pressing kisses to his boyfriend’s neck and that did the trick. Rin’s arms wrapped around him and now there was an entirely new problem.

Well, not a problem. Rin’s warm and supple body all over his could never be described as a problem. A distraction, but not a problem.

Rin then turned the tables from distraction into certainty that they would be late. (Bon had a permitted absence because of Light. Rin was probably just going to try and play hookie.) He caught Bon’s shoulders and rolled onto his back, draggin Bon on top of him. Lean legs wrapped around his hip and legs and pulled him close. His lips were claimed and there was no getting away from the forceful presence that was Rin. His senses were drowned with his boyfriend and Bon was happy to die that way. 

The scent of Rin’s fire was all he could smell and  _ god _ , he loved it. His boyfriend was pleasantly warm in the morning chilled room and there couldn’t be enough skin contact. 

But… They didn’t have time. He broke off the kiss only for Rin to start rubbing his cheek against Bon’s neck and kisses along his jaw.

“Rin, can’t… We’ll have to shower and breakfast. Can’t be late. Gotta pass your classes.”

“Shower?” Rin managed between breathless kisses to his throat. “Together?”

Now that was a fantastic thought. 

Much to his surprise they actually managed to both get in the shower before there was any kissing. Once they were under the spray though Rin caught hold of him and pulled him close. He went willingly and crowded the halfling against the shower wall. He got a leg between Rin’s and smiled into their shared kiss when his boyfriend ground against him.

Rin’s arms wrapped around him, sharp nails scratching down his back. The stinging sensation grounded him even as Rin thrust his hips up. He got one of his hands between Rin’s back and the shower wall and tugged his waist up a little to get as close as possible. Rin hiked a leg up around his waist while his tail wound itself around Bon’s chest.

He loved this boy so much. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay here in this moment. Free of expectations and danger and lies. Far away from demands to choose a path. He wanted to free Rin from his self doubts. In moments like this he could see his boyfriend releasing those doubts. He was solely in the moment and lost in pleasure. He wanted to give that freedom to him all the time.

He couldn’t figure out how to say any of that so he kissed him. Deep and searching, he let his lips say everything he couldn’t. Rin pressed closer and returned the kiss fervently. He hoped the message got across but it was impossible to know and Rin was utterly distracting.

“Ryuuji,” Rin murmured against his lips. “So warm. Feel so good. Heavy, strong. Love you.” He kissed the halfling’s mouth but he needed more air. Rin felt sinfully good beneath him. Warm and strong and soft and firm and Bon was losing his mind to the unrelenting rhythm they found. So much so that he didn’t notice Rin’s hand leave his back and grab a bottle off the shelf. Rin arched beneath him on a particularly hard thrust and Bon tugged him closer. He dragged his free hand up the leg Rin had draped over his hip and hiked it up higher. It earned him a muffled ‘fuck!’ from Rin as well as another moan. The warm twisting in his gut was building higher and higher. 

Rin’s hand wrapped around both their erections with something slick and Bon’s vision whited out for a brief second. His boyfriend set up a quick rhythm and Bon grew utterly breathless.

Rin was clinging to him and it would have been a heady reality without all the extra sensations. His boyfriend, who was strong enough to take down the Impure King, was clinging to  _ him _ , like he was the only thing that could hold him together. Like Bon was the stronger one. 

The halfling panted against his neck, desperate little pleas that made him dizzy. His boyfriend pressed down on his shoulders so their chests were flat against each other. He rolled his hips up into Rin’s tight fist and felt the tension in his stomach start to tighten.

“Smell like prayer smoke.” Rin mumbled into his neck. “Wanna bite. Mark you. Mine. My Ryuuji.” He rubbed his cheek against Bon’s throat and kissed at his jaw. Bon grunted and tried not to think about how much Rin’s words aroused him.

“Me too. Wanna make you mine.”

He’d meant that he wanted to leave a mark on Rin’s throat but that’s not what his boyfriend seemed to hear. The halfling shuddered and compulsively bit at the skin of his shoulder. The sharp sting of his fangs had Bon’s eyes rolling backwards.

“Fuck, yes! Want you inside. Fucking me. Want it. Ryuuji!” 

Bon dug his fingers into Rin’s thigh and bucked up hard as images filled his head. He could picture Rin a thousand different ways. The halfling bouncing on his lap with fingers digging into his shoulders; the halfling writhing underneath him as he pounded into him… And not just fucking but being fucked… Hell, they could do it like this. Rin could probably fuck him against this wall with only one hand he was so stupidly strong.

He wanted to try it all.

Rin moaned brokenly as he reached his peak and his back arched sharply into Bon’s chest. Bon got his arm up just in time so the back of Rin’s head hit his hand and not the shower wall. He watched the blue flames flicker across his lovers face and rolled his hips a few more times before he reached his own release.

Rin was pressing up against him like a cat. His cheek was rubbing Bon’s shoulder and neck and the places where his lips were barely brushing his skin felt electric.

His mind was still reeling from what Rin had said. They had only talked a little about things they wanted to try. They’d both mentioned anal in a ‘we can try it someday’ but they hadn’t talked about the logistics. 

Now he just couldn’t stop imagining the different ways it could happen. Rin nuzzling against him wasn’t helping. 

And they needed to get a move on or they were going to be horribly late.

He pulled away from his boyfriend’s embrace enough to get a hold of the nearest bottle. It was Rin’s shampoo so that was what they were going to do first. He poured some in his palm and spread it between both hands. Rin had maneuvered himself under the spray and was looking at Bon expectantly. He brought his hands to his boyfriend’s slightly blue hair and spread the shampoo through it. The scent of cedarwood mixed in with the residual smell of Rin’s fire and it made him feel warm and safe.

Rin relaxed under his ministrations and seemed to take a moment to just enjoy the feel. His blue eyes slipped close and he pressed his head into Bon’s touch. He lathered up the locks and then rinsed off his hands. He got the soap off the shelf and poured some on the loofa. 

Rin’s eyes sprang back open as he began to rub it down the skin of his boyfriend’s shoulders and arms. The halfling scrambled for the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his own palms. 

“You haven’t said anything.”

Warm fingers threaded through his hair and scratched at his scalp. His eyes fluttered but he managed to keep his hands steady. The scent of cedarwood filled his nostrils and made his heart settle.

“Hmm?” He asked as he focused on cleaning Rin’s chest. Such a nice chest. 

“I kinda said I wanted you to fuck me?”

He swayed a little. “I heard ya. Can’t think about it or we’re going to be  _ so _ late.” He pressed a kiss to Rin’s forehead and pulled back before he could allow himself anymore contact. “I want it. I want it all and we can have a real talk when I get back.” He gave his boyfriend a little nudge. “Turn around, I gotta get your back.” 

The halfling turned around with a happy and slightly shy smile. Bon let his eyes trail over his boyfriend’s back. Rin’s tail had coiled itself nervously around his leg. Bon pressed his hand flat against the halfling’s back, right between the shoulder blades. He took a moment to enjoy the gentle warmth of Rin’s skin before he slid his hand lower. The tail slowly uncoiled as he followed his hand with the loofa. 

He pressed a kiss between Rin’s shoulder blades and smiled when he felt Rin’s tail rise up and tickle across his chest.

***************************************

* * *

So Bon could add Rin washing his hair to things he really, really liked. 

Something he liked a  _ lot _ more than trailing after Light who somehow managed to smell like old fish and rotten eggs.

He wasn’t sure where they were going and he thought it was probably better that way until he saw the names of the people they were investigating. Kyodo, Nagatomo, and Misumi. They were all vaguely familiar and it made him nervous that he couldn’t place it. 

Then they arrived at the Southern Cross Boys’ Monastery and Bon realized why he knew the names. This was the monastery where Father Fujimoto had raised Rin and Yuko. These were the monks that worked in the monastery. These men were the closest thing Rin had to family outside of Yukio.

Light was mumbling something about suspicious and Blue Night but Bon couldn’t make himself hear the words. 

He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be with Rin when he first came here. This place was hugely important to his boyfriend and this was weird. It was like meeting his boyfriend’s family without them realizing that he was dating their kid. 

And they weren’t here for a friendly visit. Light suspected these people of some kind of treachery. All the evidence pointed to these people being directly tied to the Blue Night. The same night that had wiped out half of the members of his own temple. The night that had killed Miwa’s parents and Renzou’s brother.

A tall monk with shaggy brown hair in a similar style to Rin’s answered the door. He introduced himself as Seishiro Nagatomo. Bon filed in after Light and promptly stopped when he saw a name etched in the doorway. He looked properly at the wood and felt his heart thump. There were marks all up the door measuring the height of both twins. Yukio had been slightly taller almost the entire time. 

His fingers ran along the marks and with each character he stroke his guilt grew. This felt like betrayal. He didn’t want to betray Rin. He didn’t want to betray anyone but especially not Rin. So many other people had lied to the halfling.

What could he do?

The monk didn’t seem to notice his distraction. He kept leading Light down a hall. Bon hurried after them and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Rin had left him a dozen messages already. He’d have to get on to him later about texting during class. 

_ Guess where I am? Your old Monastery. Your hair kind of looks like Nagatomo. _

_ You wear it better ;) _

_ Also, didn’t realize you were the shorter twin. _

That felt better. He didn’t say anything he shouldn’t but Rin knew where he was now.

They were led into a kitchen that Bon couldn’t help but study eagerly. This was the place his boyfriend had spent most of his happier memories. Anytime Rin spoke about his childhood with a smile it was linked to this room. He could picture a younger version of the halfling bouncing around the room with music playing. Yukio would be studying at the counter and probably complaining about the volume halfheartedly. Rin would turn it up and probably convince his twin to sing along.

He wondered if Father Fujimoto would have joined in or just watched.

He was drawn out of his daydreams by a monk with close cropped black hair serving them tea and introduced himself as Naoya Kyodo. A third, much older monk, joined them named Tadashi Misumi.

Light introduced himself to them all as Lewin Light, arch-knight, and didn’t bother to introduce Bon. That typically annoyed him but he didn’t care right now. He’d just as soon they didn’t notice him or forgot him. He’d come back here someday with Rin and then he could be introduced. 

He couldn’t shake the terrible feeling that they were going to find out a horrible secret. Something that might involve Father Fujimoto. Rin could survive a lot of things but Bon wasn’t sure he could survive a betrayal from his adopted father. He’d been studying the Blue Night for a while now and he was fairly certain that the time of Rin and Yukio’s adoption and the time of the Blue Night were directly connected. Satan had gone on a rampage and he was pretty damn certain it was because of the twins.

It was the how and why he was shady on.

His phone buzzed a few times in quick succession. He risked a quick glance while Light sipped at the tea. He was letting the monks sweat before he continued his questioning. Standard practice for the arch-knight. The more nervous he could make his victims the happier he seemed. 

_ What?! _

_ Yukio cheated! He always stood on his tiptoes. _

_ y r u there? _

He kept the smile off his face and looked back up. The three monks were fully focused on Light who was still sipping at his tea.

_ I’m going to find some baby pictures for blackmail. I bet you were a cute kid _

If he was here for literally any other reason he’d do just that. He wanted pictures of a young Rin. Maybe he should get with Yukio on that. 

“We’re investigating the Blue Night.” As soon as the words left Light’s mouth the air in the room changed. The three men stiffened slightly and the guilt in Bon’s stomach churned again. He felt a little nauseous. He had hoped this was all a mistake but there was no mistaking the body language of the other men. They knew something.

His phone buzzed a few times but he didn’t look at it. It made sense, logistically, that if Rin and Yukio had been involved with the Blue Night that the monks who took him in would be in the know. You couldn’t exactly risk sending the sons of satan to a run of the mill orphanage.

“Mr Nagatomo and Mr. Kyodo, you were both Exorcists before the blue night.” It wasn’t a question but Nagatomo answered it anyway.

“Yes. After the Blue Night Father Fujimoto recruited me. As I’m sure you know, we worked very hard to raise Rin and Yukio Okumura in absolute secrecy.”

Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ There was no way for this to end well. There was something going on here. Light’s stupid instincts had been right. These men were hiding something important. Something that definitely involved Rin and Yukio. The question was if their intentions were to hurt or help. They were involved somehow with Mephisto and that didn’t bode well for their intentions. Men who had been trying to help and had clear consciences didn’t look like that.

Light’s full attention was on Misumi now. The older man was hunched over and sweating profusely. He’d apparently been a security guard for the True Cross before suddenly becoming a monk after the Blue Night. The really damning piece of evidence came in the fact that he apparently was an expert in Genomic research. (What the hell?) Light laid out the evidence and the plump, elderly monk, immediately began to sob.

It wasn’t a good secret. This was going to be a betrayal.

Light’s eyes narrowed and Bon’s hand shot towards the sobbing monk before he forced it back down. Light hadn’t done anything wrong yet. Just because his master was prone to violence didn’t mean he’d attack an older monk. 

Nagatomo pushed up from the table abruptly.

“I’m afraid that is a personal matter, Mr. Light. I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Kyodo, please show our guest out.”

Please, please, let that-

Light shoved the table up and over to the right so it was blocking Nagatomo and Kyodo from himself and Misumi. It also had the (hopefully) unintended consequence of blocking Bon from Misumi and Light. The arch knight kicked Misumi and his chair over and stormed towards him with rage in his eyes. His master swung his fist and connected with the older monk’s face and he towered over him.

Bon couldn’t get around the table fast enough. He saw his master’s hand rotate through the air in a familiar motion and absolute terror bubbled up in his chest. He shoved his way past the table and the chairs and reached Light right as the sawblade sylph appeared. 

“Stop!” He shrieked the word but knew it wouldn’t have any effect. He dropped to his knees and threw his hand between the monk’s face and the blade. It sliced through his skin effortlessly and set his hand on fire with pain as the poison seeped into his blood. It wasn’t lethal but the next twenty four hours were going to suck.

“He’s human, damnit!” He snapped as Light drew his hand back. “He doesn’t have demonic regenerative abilities! What the hell is wrong with you?”

The monk was bawling now and Light was looking at him with a stare he couldn’t decipher. His heart was pounding with panic and his blood was getting on the floor. He felt a little dizzy and the nausea was only getting worse.

Misumi was hurt and he hadn’t stopped it and this was Rin’s family and they were lying to him and he was bleeding in the kitchen and-

Light grinned. “Thanks. That was probably too far.” He passed him a handkerchief to mop up the blood and waited until Bon took it. 

“I can’t!” Misumi sobbed. Kyodo and Nagatomo had made it a round the table and were standing about a foot away. Nagatoma looked terrified. “I want to confess before I  _ die _ !”

Light’s smile turned maniacal. His eyes snapped towards the sobbing monk that Bon was still kneeling next to. Kyodo’s hands flew to his mouth in horror. Nagatamo jolted forward half a step.

“You can’t!” Nagatamo was moving towards them but Light caught him by the shoulder. He hauled the younger abbot back.

“What do you know?”

“I was in section 13!” The monk sobbed. He lowered his hands from his face and looked up with wild desperation. He struggled to sit up and fell back onto Bon’s lap. “Elixirs! I was part of-”

Behind Misumi a tall, robed figure appeared. The air in the room grew icy and all lights were extinguished. The demonic figure (Bon would recognize the crackle in the air and the smell of brimstone anywhere) raised a scythe in its left hand, directly over Misumi’s head. Bon was so focused on the quickly approaching scythe that he didn’t even notice the hour glass in his other hand.

He brought his hands up and summoned a shield in front of the older monk. His chant cut through the otherwise silent air and -

None of it mattered. The death class demon sliced through the hourglass and Misumi was dead on Bon’s lap.

* * *

Rin would be in english right now. Logic dictated that he let Yukio know first. The younger twin was in the hospital and would be available for the phone call.

He’d been sitting on the front steps for at least a half hour now. He’d been fiddling with his phone for the last few minutes. He could see an alert that Rin had sent him messages but he couldn’t bring himself to read them. It felt wrong.

Misumi was dead. He’d died on Bon. Bon had failed to protect him. He’d chanted another useless verse and he’d felt the man’s last breath fade.

God-it was  _ his _ fault. He hadn’t stopped Light quickly enough. He should have distracted him. He should have learned what he wanted. He should have covered Misumi’s mouth. Anything!

And now he was too much of a coward to call his boyfriend and let him know that one of the few people he had in this world was dead.

He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone anything. This was a top secret mission. He was only aware of any of this because he was assisting Light. He could face some serious consequences if he let Rin know any details. He would definitely be stripped of his titles and expelled. He might even be arrested.

However, he couldn’t keep this secret. He had no intentions to stay with this organization past graduation and he was only going through that loop to make connections and use their resources. Mephisto needed them all for some plot he was planning so he would probably intervene if Bon was found out. 

He’d already decided to share the information. He just had to actually do it.

He pulled up his contact list and pressed Rin’s name before he could stop himself. He was a Bocchan. He could not expect to lead a people if he could not bring himself to give bad news he had no business leading. He could not just take the fun jobs. He couldn’t let Rin find out from someone else. Regardless of what he had failed to do today, that would be an  _ active _ betrayal.

“Ryuuji?” Rin’s warm voice filtered through the phone and it was suddenly so hard to breathe. 

“Rin,” his word came out a little choked and he had to close his eyes. He inhaled sharply and forced himself to separate his emotions from his actions. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I… I have some difficult news for you.” He inhaled again, far more steadily. He could do this. There was some shuffling and the sound of a door shutting. He waited until the background noise settled.

“What is it?” Rin sounded remarkably calm and it helped to steady his own heart. 

“Light’s investigation led him to your monastery. While he was questioning the monks, a Morinas Contract was activated.”

“What’s a Morinas Contract?” 

He’d give anything to not be the one telling Rin this.

“A demon contract.” He swallowed and fisted the fabric of his pants. “If it’s broken the demon hunts the signer down and… kills them.”

There was an absolutely horrible moment of silence where Bon’s heart didn’t beat. He tried not to picture the way Rin was looking. He already felt ill and he was probably running a low fever from the sylph poison. He didn’t want to be telling this over the phone. He wanted to hug his boyfriend. He wanted to offer him comfort instead of terrible words.

“Who?”

“Misumi. Rin, I’m so sorry.”

“How?” Rin’s voice would have sounded steady to most people but Bon wasn’t most people. He could hear the subtle quiver in it.

He shot to his feet and wrapped an arm around his chest. He had the wild desire to start walking back towards the academy. It was stupid but he still wanted to do it.

“I don’t know what the contract was for yet. It had something to do with what he was doing before he came to the monastery. He told Light that he’d worked somewhere and the demon appeared.” He was going to throw up. He could feel bile rising up in his stomach and it was warring with the burning of his hand. “He didn’t suffer.”

There was a strange dragging sound on the other side of the phone. It sounded like Rin was sliding down a wall. He probably had his arm wrapped around his leg and was hiding his face in it. 

“Thank you for letting me know.” Rin’s voice wobbled a little. “Do you know when you’re getting back?”

“As soon as Light finishes up here. Shouldn’t be more than two hours.” He’d started pacing when he wasn’t paying attention. “Were you in english?”

“Nah. I was excused.”

Alarm flared in his stomach. “Why?”

“Oh, that’s right, you don’t know. Umaimon’s back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Wednesday
> 
> Out of curiosity, has anyone reading this not read the manga or know how the story unfolds in it? I'm wondering how much detail I should include about some of that stuff since we're basically in the Blue Night arc now. I don't want to lose anyone if they don't know the story but I don't want to spend unnecessary time on it if everyone knows what's going on :)
> 
> Any comments are welcome :) I'm chatty and happy to reply (even if it's not about my story)


	22. Chapter 22

It was  _ pouring _ and every inch of Bon was soaked. Rin was waiting in the hospital and Bon was about a minute away from Yukio’s room. He was pretty sure he could hear Rin and Yukio’s voice.

“Just called. The funeral’s set for Friday.”

“That doesn’t leave much time then.”

“Probably deliberate. Depending on what Suguro’s researching it might involve-”

He entered the room in the middle of Yukio’s sentence and stood in the doorway. He could feel water pooling around his feet but he just needed a moment to look. Yukio was sitting up right in the bed and had a healthier glow than when Bon had last seen him. His eyes were a little red but he didn’t look overly upset.

Rin… Rin was sitting beside his brother and his eyes were very red. His tail was curled around his leg and he was hunched over slightly. Everything about his posture read:  _ sad _ .

“Ryuuji?” Rin’s ears twitched and he sat a little straighter. A frown tugged down the corners of his mouth. His nostrils flared and he got up out of the chair.

“Hello Suguro, feel free to- Rin?” 

Rin was already across the room before Yukio could get a full sentence out. He caught Bon’s hand and tugged him fully into the room. He slammed the door and faced Bon with an unhappy frown. His tail was sticking up rigidly. 

“What happened to you?” Rin demanded. “You smell off.”

“The rain?” Yukio offered wryly. He motioned towards the chair. 

“Nothing happened?” Bon replied. Rin’s grip was a little tight. He was toying the line of being really uncomfortable. “I mean, Light stinks so it could be that?” 

Rin’s eyes narrowed. “No. It’s not the smell he usually leaves.”

Well that was news. He hadn’t realized Light left any smell on him. Ew.

Oh. Duh.

“I, uh, got hit by a sylph?” He lifted the hand Rin hadn’t taken and turned it over so Rin could see the injury.

Rin glared at the cut. Bon was starting to feel uncomfortably clammy in his wet clothes but he pushed the discomfort down. This wasn’t about him. 

“Did you use holy water?” Yukio asked with a curious tilt of his head. He settled back against the pillows. Rin tugged Bon towards the chairs. His grip was still too tight. 

“Course not.” He sat down and watched as his boyfriend shoved his own chair closer. The halfling plopped down on it ungracefully and leaned against his side.

Yukio adjusted his glasses with a frown. “Why not? It helps alleviate the burning and can dilute the poison.”

“Poison?!” Rin sat up abruptly and looked at Bon accusingly.

He ignored the gaze and tried not to glare at Yukio. He hadn’t wanted to talk about it. “Kinda thought it was obvious?”

Yukio looked confused so at least he wasn’t pushing it deliberately. Probably. Bon had a hard time getting a read on the younger twin. “It isn’t.”

“What poison?”

Bon continued to ignore Rin’s worry. “I try and avoid holy water. Rin gets burned by the stuff. It isn’t like you can just wash it off.”

Sharp nails dug into his shoulder and forced him to turn towards the halfling so he missed the look of surprise on Yukio’s face. “What,” Rin growled, “poison?”

He sighed. There was no getting out of this. “Sylph. They - like most full demons - have a poison in their cuts. They’re not deadly or anything. Kind of like a temptaint?” 

“How did you get hurt by a sylph? Don’t they work for Light?” A flame sprouted in Rin’s hair as his eyes hardened with fury. “Did he attack you?”

Bon snorted mainly so he didn’t focus on how nice it was to see Rin still upset on his behalf. He had been endlessly worried that wouldn’t be the case. He’d been complicit in Misumi’s death. The monk had died in his lap.

(He’d never forget the sound of Misumi’s final breath. He had felt him go limp. He had watched him die.)

“If Light attacked me I’d be dead.” He knew his own skills and they did not match Light’s. (Yet.)

It was clearly the wrong thing to say because the grip on his arm and hand grew painfully tight. He couldn’t stop the wince but Rin didn’t notice. Flames sprouted along his shoulders.

“Rin?” Yukio sat up and stretched towards his brother. “Calm down. You can’t use your flames on a human. The Grigori-”

Bon stretched his injured hand up and dragged it through the flames slowly. It warmed him up and strangely made the constant burn of his injury ease a little. “He doesn’t hurt me.” He looked at the younger twin whose mouth was open in surprise. “He’s got control of them.” 

“You’ve been burned before?” Yukio asked incredulously.

Rin’s grip had lessened by this point. Bon gave his hand a reassuring squeeze but kept looking at Yukio. “I’ve been engulfed by his flames. He used his flames on the Impure King. We’ve done a lot of exorcisms since then and he used them in those fights as well. I’ve had several experiences with his flames. They don’t burn me. They’re just warm.” 

He was  _ not _ going to mention the other experiences he’d had with them. 

“I’ll get Shiemi to grow you something to cure it.” Rin muttered. He released his grip on Bon’s hand and wrapped his arms around Bon’s arm instead. He leaned against him again. His cheek rubbed against Bon’s neck as he nuzzled closer. “How did you get hurt?”

He looked between the twins. “I can’t tell you everything? I don’t know everything yet. But… I can try and explain what I can?”

Yukio sat back and folded his hands in his lap. Rin pulled him closer. His tail draped over his shoulder and the tuft of fur at the end tickled his cheek. 

“Please don’t spread this information around. Light has us investigating the Blue Night.” Both twins nodded. He’d told Rin what he was researching and his boyfriend had apparently shared the information. That was fine. It meant there was less he had to explain. “He has a long list of names we’re hunting down. Apparently a lot of people in the Japan job switched positions after the Blue Night. I think Light believes there was a section that closed down after the Blue Night. Whatever that section did probably resulted in or provoked the Blue Night.”

He exhaled and focused on steadying his heart. Rin’s warmth was calming but he still felt ill with anxiety. He studied the boring blanket draped over Yukio’s feet.

“Some of the names led us to the Southern Cross Boys’ Monastery. Light was particularly interested in Mr. Misumi. He apparently had a degree in Genomics and was quite renowned in the field before he joined your monastery.”

“Genomics?” Both twins asked together. Yukio was asking in a ‘that came out of left field’ manner while Rin was asking in a ‘what is that’ manner. 

“It’s a field of biology. Basically dna. The stuff we’re made of.” He explained to his boyfriend. “Light’s found a lot of weird stuff like that.” Whatever ‘section 13’ was it had to do with human genetics and the search for immortality. 

“He started to question Mr. Misumi about his earlier employment. Things escalated and Mr. Misumi began to panic. He stated that he wanted to confess before he died. He said he was part of a secret section of True Cross and then…” His voice cut out abruptly and he had to swallow several times. 

“The Moriass Contract?” Rin asked softly.

Yukio frowned. “A Morinas Contract?” He nodded. Rin gripped him tighter and pressed his cheek against Bon’s shoulder. “You’re certain?”

“Hard to mistake that tattoo.” He muttered. 

Yukio’s voice turned dark. “What demon killed him?” 

“I can’t say yet.”

“Then you did see it?”

He nodded a little miserably. It was a death class demon. A demon under the domain of time. Samael. He was expecting a call at any moment to confront Mephisto with Light.

“Alright.” Yukio grabbed a folder up off the bed and tugged it open. “I have some paperwork I need to finish. Rin, I doubt Suguro has had a chance to eat. You two should get some dinner while I finish this. You can fill him in on the exorcism and Amaimon.” 

Rin didn’t wait for a second suggestion. He pulled Bon out of his chair and tugged him towards the door. 

“Wait!” Yukio’s voice cut through the air like a knife. Rin went rigid and twisted towards his twin. 

“What?”

“Suguro, may I speak with you privately for a moment?” 

Rin’s posture stiffened and the grip on his hand once again got painfully tight. “Sure.” He looked at his boyfriend and tugged his fingers loose with his free hand. He pat Rin’s arm and offered him a steady smile. 

Rin glared at his brother. “Watch it, four eyes.” He pressed a kiss to Bon’s cheek and left the room.

Bon turned back to Yukio. He shut the door and crossed his arms over his chest. This could be about anything but if Yukio tried to tell him to break up with Rin (again) he’d have to beat a quick exit or he really might punch the younger twin.

“Light doesn’t know you’re dating my brother.” It wasn’t a question so Bon didn’t answer it. “Are you aware that my brother knows that?”

He hadn’t really thought about it. “What’s your point?”

Yukio’s gaze was piercing and made him feel unsettled. It felt like he’d disappointed the teen. “I’m aware we don’t see eye-to-eye on what’s best for Rin.” That was a fucking understatement in Bon’s opinion. “But I can see that you care for him. He wouldn’t tell you himself but your silence hurts him.”

“I thought you were against us dating.”

“That hardly matters. You are dating my brother and I thought you should know that he’s aware. I imagine he probably thinks you're ashamed of him.” The words made his stomach twist with bile. He wasn’t ashamed of Rin. He’d never been ashamed of Rin. It was the exact opposite.

Bon turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

Rin was waiting in the hallway with his tail twisting nervously through the air. Bon went straight to him and grabbed his shoulders. He hauled him in for a fierce kiss that Rin returned with a hum of confusion. The halfling’s hands cupped his jaw and pressed closer. Rin was there, completely real and solid, with a musky scent of smoke and something deep that was just  _ Rin _ . Bon leaned in closer to his boyfriend and tightened his grip. The halfling’s warmth seeped through Bon’s skin to his core, melting the chill that had taken over due to his wet state.

Rin swayed against him. He wrapped his arms around the halfling to steady him and pulled his body closer. Rin’s tail wrapped around his waist and tugged until their chest were pressed against each other. His boyfriend let out a small whimper that made Bon’s entire body ache with want. 

He broke the kiss off with a pant and tucked his head against Rin’s neck. He squeezed the halfling a little tighter.

“Ryuuji?” Rin asked breathlessly His arms wrapped around Bon’s neck. “Did Yukio say something?”

He was surrounded by Rin’s gentle warmth and soothing scent. “Don’t,” he murmured, “ever think I’m fuckin’ ashamed of you.”

Rin’s head dropped against his shoulder. “I really might kill him this time.”

“Don’t. It’s true, isn’t it?” Rin’s silence was a damning answer. He huffed out a frustrated breath against his boyfriend’s skin. “Dumbass.” He pulled back and made Rin look at him. “I’m not ashamed. I’ve never been ashamed of you. Fuck. That’s… That’s not the reason I haven’t told him.”

Rin’s eyes lowered and he bit his lip. Bon pulled it free before his boyfriend could hurt himself. 

“It’s fine.” Rin mumbled. “Let’s get something to eat.”

“Wait.” Bon lifted his boyfriend’s face. “We gotta get this straight.” 

“We’re not straight.” Rin tried with a sad attempt at a smile. 

“He’s the arch-knight, Rin.” 

It was Rin’s turn to huff. He looked around the empty hallway a little helplessly. “Does it have to be here? This place sucks. Can we at least do this over dinner?”

He sighed and released his boyfriend. “Yeah. Might as well.”

Rin’s expression twisted to annoyance. “Wait, I had plans with Godain, Shima, and Koneko.” Bon wasn’t quick enough to stop his scowl. Stupid Godain always poking around when Bon wasn’t looking. Godain who didn’t have to have difficult conversations with Rin. “We could talk on the way or talk after.” Rin offered. 

Bon laced their fingers together and tried to erase his scowl. Rin eyed him suspiciously. “Want to stop by the dorms so you can get into dry clothes?” The halfling asked.

“Why bother? I’ll just get wet again.” He trudged down the hall with Rin trailing half a step behind.

“But you might get sick.”

“Stop trying to change the subject.” 

Rin growled a little. “Fine! Wanna talk? Let’s fucking talk. Yes. I’m annoyed. Why is it we can only ever talk about me? You haven’t gotten any better at talking about yourself.”

“What?”

Rin’s tail was stiff in the air. “You heard me!” 

“One thing at a time.” His head was starting to pound with a migraine. The searing ache was promising to stick around for hours and Rin’s voice getting louder wasn’t helping. Nor was the harsh lighting in this hospital. 

“That hardly seems fair. Why do you get to decide what’s first?”

“I started the conversation? I’m older? Take your pick.” He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and closed his eyes as they exited the hallway. “Point is, I haven’t told Light shit because I don’t like him and he’s really high up in this stupid organization.” They went down the stairs towards the exit. He was cold and tired and not hungry. He didn’t want to spend time with all these people, especially not with a headache. He wanted to change out of these clothes. (Misumi had died on him. He’d never be able to wear these slacks without remembering.) He wanted to meditate and maybe cuddle with his heater boyfriend. 

“So?”

“I don’t want him using the information against you. I don’t want to be used to try and control you. Everyone is always trying to subdue you and I don’t want to be part of that.”

Rin frowned as they reached the lobby. “But that doesn’t make sense.”

“What doesn’t make sense? Light is an arch knight. Angel is the only higher ranked exorcist. He can totally manipulate you.”

“Yeah but the whole school already knows we’re dating? And all the faculty and staff work for True Cross? I doubt there isn’t some report on us somewhere.”

He… hadn’t thought about that. He had kind of been loose on the whole pda thing around campus. He held Rin’s hand a lot and the halfling was always snuggling up to his side. (Rin was tactile and Bon had a hard time denying him.)

Did Light already know?

Rin pulled his jacket off the coat rack and tugged it on. He picked up an umbrella as well and ran his eyes over Bon. “Hold still.” He wrapped his arms around Bon’s chest and flared up with blue flames. Bon slammed his eyes shut as pain spiked in his brain. Stupid migraines. Stupid bright fire. 

It took a moment but Rin’s warmth seeped into his damp skin and warmed him up at the core. His clothes grew dryer and he realized he was no longer shivering. He sank into the warm hold and let his head drop onto Rin’s shoulder. The halfling hummed and rubbed his cheek against Bon’s neck.

“You’re like a cat.” Bon mumbled into his boyfriend’s jacket. 

“Hmm?”

“Always rubbing your cheek on me.” He didn’t really mean anything by it. Rin’s flames flared hotter and he winced a little. He tilted his head and eyed his boyfriend. “What happened?”

“Sorry.” Rin’s flames dissipated and he dropped his arms. Bon straightened and frowned. 

“What’re you sorry for?” He was pleasantly warm now and it was so much better than the cold dampness. It had even helped his migraine ease a little. 

“Shura called me out on it.” Rin’s eyes were on the ground and he was curling in on himself again. 

“It?”

“Scenting.”

Bon’s eyes widened as he suddenly placed all the times Rin had nuzzled his neck in context. His boyfriend had scented him a lot, especially when they were intimate.

And pretty much any time he was going to be hanging with or had been hanging with Light. 

How had Shura known about it but Bon hadn’t? What the hell? That seemed like a pretty big thing to miss. Was there some sort of resource for dating a halfling? Something he could study? Why had Shura not told him?

Had he really stressed Rin out so much he thought he had to scent Bon? Where they fucking kids that Rin thought he needed to write his name on Bon?

It was even more irritating because he really loved it when Rin rubbed his cheek against Bon’s neck and now it felt like he was being played.

“I don’t know why I thought you’d know that was what I was doing. I didn’t even realize it at first.” Rin fidgeted awkwardly and started to talk faster. “I tried to stop but I don’t notice I’m doing it until after I’ve already started. You didn’t complain so I didn’t think you minded and it makes it easier to smell you.”

That was an info dump Bon hadn’t been ready for and that migraine was coming back with a vengeance. He’d also just broken his own fucking rule and switched conversations. He needed to wrap the first one up before they moved on. Apparently it was going to be a long night.

“Okay. I’m sorry I didn’t tell Light. I didn’t think about all the school employees who already knew. I… I still don’t want him to know ‘cause I don’t trust him at all. He’s not got the greatest morals.” (He didn’t seem to have any that Bon could find.) “I have no doubt he’d try and use me to get to you. Especially with the Blue Night thing. He’s obsessed.”

“I thought you just didn’t want him to know…” Rin didn’t finish the thought and Bon was grateful for that. He didn’t want to hear Rin telling him that Bon had made him feel ashamed. 

“Dumbass.” He huffed. He tugged his boyfriend into a hug and squeezed him close. He’d tried to increase the amount of hugs he gave Rin now that he knew how much the halfling enjoyed them. He rubbed his own cheek against Rin’s neck. He was pretty sure he couldn’t scent someone but he figured the thought might be appreciated. By the way Rin’s breath hitched he figured it was.

Rin pulled away with a shy expression and tugged the door open. He opened his umbrella and motioned for Bon to join him under it. He crowded next to Rin and left the hospital. 

They were both quiet and the air felt a little awkward. He didn’t want to go deal with Godain and Renzou while he wasn’t on the same page with Rin. His boyfriend seemed nervous and he was holding himself awkwardly. His tail had tucked itself around his leg which was always a sign that he was unhappy. 

Bon felt worse with each step he took. What the hell was wrong with him? How could he force Rin into a confrontation on the same fucking day he found out one of his sort of family members was dead? And the halfling knew Bon was involved in the death! He knew they were studying the Blue Night and that Rin and Yukio’s birth was tied to that study. He’d told the halfling that himself. He’d probably just dragged his boyfriend into another well of guilt. He was a jerk. A senseless jerk who couldn’t even tell people he was dating the halfling. 

And he  _ knew _ the halfling had self-image issues. He knew the halfling struggled with his identity. He’d just been feeding that fire. 

Fuck. Bon was the worst boyfriend. 

“Ryuuji?” Rin gave his arm a little shake. He blinked and realized they’d stopped walking. “Did you hear what I said?” 

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and avoided his boyfriend’s blue eyes. “No.” 

“I’m sorry Yukio said anything. You don’t have to come to dinner. You can go back to the dorms if you want. I’m sure Ukobach has something cooking.”

“Stop apologizing. Wasn’t your fault.” He huffed when Rin deflated a little. “I’m-” he grunted and rubbed a hand over his face. He was tired and his head hurt and everything he said seemed to be wrong. 

(Misumi was dead and it was his fault. Rin was sad and ashamed and it was  _ his  _ fault.)

“I’m just… it’s been a long day. Let’s just go eat and we can finish this,” he motioned between them. “Conversation later.”

Rin shuffled a little closer hesitantly. “Can I have another hug?”

Bon wrapped him up tight and bent his head over his boyfriend. “I love you and I’m sorry about everything.”

“Love you too.”

They made it to the deli the others were waiting at. Everyone in the group (except Godain) was broke so it was the only place they could afford to go out to. The others were already at a table laughing a little.

“And like, what kind of name is Ambrosius? Couldn’t they have- hey Bon!” Renzou waved them over and pointed towards two empty chairs. Bon took the one next to Godain so Rin was closer to Miwa. Renzou watched with a raised eyebrow and a pointed smirk. Bon ignored him. He knew it was childish but his day had already sucked and he wasn’t dealing with Godain acting all flirty with his boyfriend. He needed to add that to the list of stuff they should talk about. It had been bugging him for months now.

“You’re talking about Umaimon?” Rin asked with an eager little wiggle. 

“Amaimon.” Renzou corrected.

“Yes.” Miwa answered around a sip of water. “I think they could have worked a little harder on his cover story.”

“What?” Bon had no idea what was going on. He’d been teased with bits of information about something going on with Amaimon but didn’t know what was actually happening. 

“We got out of Demonolgy this afternoon and we hear a ruckus at the end of the hallway.” Renzou leaned forward as he talked, clearly eager to tell the story. “Moriyama was talking with Okumura about her meiser-we all know she’s going to be a tamer and a doctor. I don’t know why it’s such a big deal - and suddenly people are being shoved to the side. Amaimon sprang on Rin and shoved him against a wall.”

Bon’s head snapped towards Rin who was doing his level best to pretend not to notice while he poured over the menu they all had memorized. 

“And get this! Moriyama shoved him off!”

“What?!” Moriyama had shoved the demon king? Where had she gotten that kind of courage?

“He fell to the ground.” Miwa added with a pointed look. “He was livid.”

“We were pretty sure we were going to have a fight break out in the hallway. Kamiki summoned her familiars and everything!” Renzou laughed and shook his head. 

Bon didn’t see anything particularly funny. “And?”

“The bell rang.” Miwa answered and adjusted his glasses. “Apparently he has to be a good student.”

“Which apparently doesn’t extend to not starting fights.” Godain added with a derisive snort. 

Bon turned towards his boyfriend. “Know what you want?” Rin nodded and looked nervous. Bon got up and waited for Rin to join him. “We’ll be right back.” The others nodded them off. 

He didn’t say anything until they were out of the others earshot. “Did he hurt you?”

“No.”

“Is he in our classes?” 

Rin almost smiled. “Not that I know?” He shrugged. “That was the first I saw of him.”

“But you sit at the front in most of our classes.” Bon rubbed his forehead. 

Rin nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Just a headache.” Rin’s hand moved to his neck and massaged the skin there while they waited for their turn at the counter. He leaned into the touch and let himself relax under the ministration of the warm fingers.

He paid for their meals (Rin wouldn’t have more money until next week at which point Bon would probably be out. At least their broke cycles were well matched.) and they returned to their seats.

“So we’re going to have classes with Amaimon now?” He asked around a bite of his sandwich. Rin’s tail draped itself over his leg and Bon’s heart thumped.

“They’re calling him Ambrosius Faust.”

Bon paused with the sandwich halfway to his mouth. He knew that name. Why did he know that name? Had he read it somewhere? It wasn’t exactly a normal name.

“The hell kind of name is Ambrosius anyway? Why go with that? Amaimon is less noticeable.”

Rin’s tail tapped against him. He tilted his head and saw Rin subtly pushing a few pain pills towards him. They were the kind he took exclusively for his migraines. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ to his boyfriend and swallowed them down. He continued with his sandwich when Rin jerked abruptly. 

“I almost forgot! We have to complete two of the exorcisms this weekend.”

“Two?!” Miwa squeaked. Renouz’s head snapped towards him.

“There weren’t more bugs, right? That was the only one?” The pink haired teen paled. “Lie to me if it wasn’t.”

“It was. We have the spirit train, the possessed doll, another ghost, and a cabinet.” Miwa fidgeted a little. “I can’t remember what order they were in.”

“Maybe we can knock the doll and ghost out. That would finally finish the ghosts.” Rin spoke with food in his mouth and started to cough a little. Bon pat his back while Godain passed him a water. He resisted the urge to knock the water over and felt like an adult.  


Misumi’s funeral was set for tomorrow. Mephisto had to have done that deliberately. The twins would have to come back tomorrow night and perform the exorcisms the next morning. It was such a dick move.

Rin stopped coughing and passed the water back. His tail wound around Bon’s thigh again and his boyfriend pressed his leg against Bon’s. His heart gave another hard thump and he had to focus on his sandwich to keep from wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

He’d thought he might lose this. He hadn’t wanted to get involved in the Blue Night but he was and now it was tied to his boyfriend. Misumi was dead (there was going to be a nightmare tonight. He probably should warn Miwa.) because of their research. More secrets he’d been dragged into. If he told Light he was dating Rin would he be cut out of the case? That seemed like a bad option. He knew enough to know that his boyfriend and Yukio were in some danger. They were part of a weird tangled plot and he wanted to find out where all the threads led. 

Should he just keep it a secret? It might be the best way to keep Rin.. Safe..

Fuck it  _ all! _ He was already becoming his father! How had that snuck up on him? Damn it! He was lying about Rin to try and keep him safe! How did that make him any different from his dad? He couldn’t go down this road. He couldn’t become that. He refused to! If he kept this a secret, even for a ‘good’ reason, he was just perpetuating the problem. He’d already hurt Rin’s feelings over this. 

He’d find a way to tell Light the next time he saw him.

* * *

There was a nightmare and Miwa continued to be the best roommate and saint of a friend he was. He woke Bon up immediately and put on a playlist of soothing sutras to block out the quiet of the room.  He spent a little time studying up on possessed dolls and finally fell back asleep listening to Miwa’s soft snoring. 

He woke up the next morning and greeted Rin with a kiss. It was getting a little too cold to run outside so they decided to run laps around the indoor track. 

“What time are you leaving for the monastery?”

Rin’s body drooped a little. “After lunch.” 

He caught Rin’s hand and gave it a squeeze as they rounded a corner. “I, uh, decided I’m going to tell Light.”

Rin’s ears twitched and his tail lifted up. “You don’t have to.”

“I know. I want to. I can’t keep trying to protect you from everything. Your strong enough to take out the Impure King single handedly-”

“I wasn’t alone.” 

“I didn’t help. I was there to keep the miasma in.”

“I wasn’t alone.” Rin stopped running and tugged his hand so they were facing. He was still jogging in place and each step was all bouncy and Bon wanted to kiss him. “I couldn’t have done that without you, or Shura, or Kuro. There was also Ucchusma. Stop selling yourself short.” His tail gave a little wag and it was far too early for Bon’s heart to be thumping this hard. “We all kicked ass.”

“We did.” He allowed himself a fond smile and a squeeze of Rin’s hand. “But that’s not what I’m talking about. Point is I gotta stop treating you like you’re some fragile thing. You can take care of yourself and you can take a hit. I’m going to my damned best to stop any hits from getting to you but I’m not going to be silent about our relationship.”

“Aww! You wanna keep me safe?”

Bon rolled his eyes and fought a blush. “What of it? I love you and I hate watching you take hits.”

Rin’s eyes widened and his tail started wagging furiously. Bon was pulled close for a (sweaty) warm hug that about knocked the air out of his chest for how tight it was. Rin’s hands then cupped his face and a passionate kiss was planted on his lips complete with tongue and fangs. 

He was released as suddenly as it started and Rin was jogging back down the track. Bon stood dazedly for a moment before taking off after his boyfriend. Rin shot a shy look at Bon. “I like it.” He admitted with a blush. “Knowing that you wanna try and stop me from taking hits.”

Bon smirked and bumped his shoulder against Rin’s. The halfling’s blush stretched down to his neck. “You’re not the only one who gets testy when their boyfriend is hurt. I just don’t have the flame powers to do an instakill.”

“Gotta admit, that’d be hot.” 

Bon snorted and shook his head. He really did love the stupid dork. “I’ll just continue to chant ‘em out.”

Rin’s tail wagged. “Mmm. I know that’s hot.”

“Yeah? Like my chants?” He meant it as a joke but Rin’s face was fully flushed now and his eyes were firmly on the track ahead of them. “Holy shit.” He breathed out. Rin picked up the pace a little and Bon followed. “You do! You like my chants!”

Rin huffed a little. “How did you not know that? Everyone knows it!” He was still doggedly avoiding Bon’s eyes and it was so funny to think that his boyfriend found that attractive and he hadn’t known it. He was looking at their study sessions with new eyes.

Those recordings as well. Hmm. He knew his boyfriend would listen to the chants to fall asleep but was that all? 

“What do you mean everyone knows it?”

“Kamiki’s been teasing me about it since last semester. She caught me-” He cut off abruptly and his ears turned pink. Bon felt a weird giddiness. He knew Rin desired him because his boyfriend was hella encouraging in bed. He just didn’t really think about having something that could turn his boyfriend on. Especially since Rin had tons of ammo to use against him. (He was quite literally the only thing to turn Bon on.)

“Caught you what?”

Rin stopped running and glared. His brilliantly pink face dampened the effectiveness of his glare. “Recording you. Okay? She caught me recording you chanting before camp. She stole my phone and looked through my stuff and has been teasing me about it for ages now.” He rolled his eyes and turned his glare onto the opposite wall. “Shima found out and he’s been teasing me since Kyoto. I think Koneko is the only one who doesn’t know. Even Shiemi knows but she doesn’t tease. She just makes a point of getting my attention whenever you’re chanting like I didn’t already notice.” He laughed deprecatingly. “Shura even knows, god dammit.”

Bon laughed loudly and clearly. It bubbled up out of him unintentionally and he couldn’t stop the sound. Rin huffed with irritation and Bon caught him by the arm before he could run away. 

“Sorry,” he managed around another laugh, “I didn’t know. Our Aria classes must suck.”

Rin allowed himself to be pulled closer. “Do you have any idea how much you talk in that class? She calls on you all the time.” He dropped his head on Bon’s shoulder. “My memorization skills aren’t the only reason I struggle.”

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and let the warm, buttery, feeling of love wash over him. He rubbed his cheek against Rin’s neck and felt the halfling go limp in his arms. Might as well knock that conversation out as well.

“Just so you know I don’t mind you scenting me but… You know I’m not something to be claimed, right?”

“I do. I don’t mean to. I can stop?”

“I just said I don’t mind it. Just understand I’m not property.”

Rin nodded and wrapped his arms tighter. “Is it bad that I really like it when you do it?”

“Nah.” He nuzzled his cheek against Rin’s neck again. “Truth is I like it too.”

Flames sprouted out of Rin’s hair and Bon was laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday :)
> 
> Amaimon is back! We have the plot pushing forward even though I'm having to drag it along. I just want to keep writing happy couple moments for them. (Partly because I know what's coming and they're going to need those moments.) We're diving headlong into the blue night investigation arc so major manga spoilers ahead. This will not follow canon entirely but the spoilers will still be there.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/opinion/idea/conversation topic


	23. Chapter 23

“Would you be willing to come with me?”

Bon hovered in front of his sandwich with his mouth poised for a bite. He pulled it back a little and tilted his head. “Come where?” He took a bite of the sandwich his boyfriend had made him and enjoyed the subtle mix of flavors. 

“The funeral… I know it might be awkward but I’d appreciate it?”

Bon very nearly dropped the sandwich. He caught it at the last moment and only ended up with a little sauce on his wrist. 

“Will it upset them? I wouldn’t want to make things difficult for anyone.” He licked the sauce off his skin and watched Rin’s tail flick. It looked like when Kuro was watching a mouse he wanted to pounce on. If they hadn’t been talking about something so sad he might have explored that reaction a little more.

“You could wear your monk robes? I don’t think they’d recognize you in them.”

He fidgeted in his seat a little. He really didn’t want to go. He was the reason the man was dead and it felt like he was disrespecting the memory to attend.

But he couldn’t say no to Rin. If he could offer his boyfriend comfort he wanted to. That was why he was in the back corner of the cafeteria taking an early lunch. He was passing on extra dragoon training. They only had a few more weeks left of this semester. The exam was coming closer everyday. It had seemed like they had an eternity until it and then they suddenly didn’t.

“Alright. I’ll come. Will Okumura-sensei mind?”

Rin shook his head. “I asked him first. He was fine with it.” Rin’s tail dropped and his eyes narrowed in concentration. “He’s probably going to come question you about some things.” 

“I’ll tell you both whenever I get actual facts. I’m bad about jumping to conclusions, apparently.”

Rin’s eyes darted to him suspiciously. “Who told you that? Light?”

“Three different times after I jumped to a conclusion.” 

“Okay.” Rin muttered like he didn't like it.

Bon finished off the sandwich and straightened. He crumbled up the wrapper and moved on to his rice balls. Rin’s chopsticks darted over and stole one of his cucumber. He whacked his boyfriend’s retreating hand with his own chopsticks but didn’t stop him.

He smirked. “Pretty sure I told you a grudge over food could last generations.”

“Consider it cook tax.” He chomped down on the cucumber and Bon tried not to be too distracted by his fangs. “You sure you don’t mind?”

“Nah.” He set his rice ball down and gave his boyfriend his full attention. “I want to be there for you.”

Rin’s smile turned a little shy.

“Okumura!” Bon’s body stiffened at the unexpected voice and Rin went utterly rigid. A green haired demonic teen stomped over to their table and sat down on the one across from them. Amaimon glared at them and opened a bag of chips aggressively. “Where is Moriyama?”

Bon glared at him. “Fuck off.”

Amaimon’s green eyes turned on him slowly. He blinked as though he was processing what Bon had just said. He tilted his head and grabbed a chip out of his bag.

“Didn’t I choke you?”

Bon didn’t have time to be disturbed by the words because Rin snarled and shoved up from his chair. His ears were elongating and his cheekbones were definitely sharper. Bon caught him by his arm to stop him from springing on the demon king. He was jerked forward half out of his chair before Rin stopped. His boyfriend was almost painfully hot. He’d be sprouting flames any moment and the cafeteria wasn’t the place for that. He had no doubt there would be consequences for that. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if there was a suspension. He could also see them making him immediately take the exam. 

He got his legs under himself and stood properly. He secured his grip on Rin and tried to figure out how they could beat a hasty exit.

Amaimon’s eyes darted between them before settling on Bon and raking over his body in a way that was not at all comfortable. It made him feel naked and like he was just an object the demon could use to pleasure himself. Like he wasn’t human or even alive.

The demon king looked back at Rin contemplatively and licked his lips. “Are you fucking him?” 

Rin started to flicker as an inhuman growl ripped from his throat. The sound made Bon’s hair feel like it was standing on end and actual fear bubbled up in his stomach. He still managed to grab his glass of water off the table and splashed it at Rin. It steamed off his face and shoulders but it doused the flame that had appeared. His boyfriend spluttered in shock while Amaimon leaned forward and smiled.

“Ambrosius Faust!” Yukio’s voice cut through the quieting cafeteria. “Your uncle wants to see you upstairs.” The exorcist marched purposefully towards their table and didn’t look like he was breaking up a fight. 

“Right now? I’m busy.” He looked back to Rin and ate another chip. Rin was making a visible effort to keep his flames in. Bon loosened his grip on his boyfriend’s wrist and took up his hand instead. He was mostly around the table so he’d probably be able to get his arms around Rin before the halfling could jump the other demon. 

“Faust.” Yukio’s tone dropped and even Bon found himself straightening. “I’m not going to ask you again. Go upstairs, please.”

Amaimon slid off the table and stared at Yukio who didn’t blink or look away. The demon seemed to make a decision and turned around. 

“See you later, Okumura.” He glanced backwards and smirked. “You too, Suguro. Tell Moriyama I’m looking for her.”

Bon waited until the demon was out of the cafeteria. “Fuck all of that shit. Where is Moriyama? Is she aware he’s stalking her?”

Yukio gave him an unimpressed look. “I already fitted her out with a few bottles of holy water and a blessed dagger. Kamiki and Paku are keeping an eye on her in all the places we can’t go.” He shrugged. “I’m pretty sure Nee is also able to sense the demon’s presence. We’ll make sure Shima and Konekomaru are aware of the situation as well.”

Rin snarled something undistinguishable. Bon looked over at him and saw him scowling at the table Amaimon had been sitting on. His hair was wet where Bon had splashed him to extinguish the flames. 

“What all did he say to you?” Yukio asked at a more subdued volume. They were drawing stares and Bon didn’t want to talk about this in here.

“Can we walk and talk? I gotta get my robes if we’re going to the funeral after this.” 

Yukio nodded his consent. Bon tugged his boyfriend away from the table. He got their bags together and slung them both over his shoulder. Rin was still visibly having to control himself and he didn’t want to distract him from that. 

“Did you get anything to eat?” He asked as they vacated the cafeteria. Yukio shook his head.

“I have some rice balls? And cucumber? I also have protein bars in my room?” 

The younger twin gave him a weird look. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re still recovering from a broken bone. You need nutrients.” They’d made it outside by this point. 

Yukio waved off his concerns. “Never mind that. What did he say?”

Bon gave his boyfriend’s hand a little squeeze before he answered Yukio. “He asked about Moriyama. Then he commented on my presence and asked about our relationship.” More or less. Yukio didn’t need to know all the details.

Rin glared at him. There was still a hint of red in his eyes. He was really upset about all of this. 

“He asked if he’d  _ choked _ you.” Rin snarled viciously. His fangs flashed and the hand that wasn’t holding his clenched in an angry fist.

Yukio frowned. “Well that’s unsettling.”

But his boyfriend wasn’t finished yet. His eyes flashed murderously. “He was checking you out! He practically fucked you with his eyes! I could kill him.” 

“He what?” 

Bon rolled his eyes and tried not to notice how it just made Rin look even more upset. “He was trying to rile Rin up.” Plus, he wouldn’t call that checking out. Checking out was too flippant a term for whatever the hell that had been. 

“No. He checked you out before he asked if we were fucking.”

“For fucks sake, just,” He shook his boyfriend’s hand. “Shut up! He was trying to piss you off.”

“It would seem it worked.” Yukio commented wryly. “Did you answer him?”

Bon looked over incredulously. “No? Why would I say anything to that guy? He’s been crazy every time we’ve met.” The way his eyes had raked over Bon had been creepy. He didn’t even want to know what the demon king had done to Moriyama. He felt like he needed a shower and it had just been one look. He hoped Kamiki had her summoning strips around. They’d need something to keep that creep at bay.

Rin’s tail wound itself around his arm. Yukio raised an eyebrow. Rin didn’t even seem to realize he’d done it. He was still scowling at the sidewalk as they reached Bon’s dorm. 

_ He’ll look at you as a possession. _ Yukio’s stupid statement from Inari popped up in his mind unbidden. He knew that wasn’t what Rin was doing but it might look like that. Rin just tried to keep him close when he was worried. It was easier to keep him safe if he knew exactly where he was. 

Rin had possessive tendencies but that wasn’t one of them.

He tugged the door to the dorm building open and motioned for Rin to go ahead in. Yukio followed them inside. He went up the stairs and got off on his floor. They walked past the alcove he’d had his first kiss in and down the long hallway to his and Miwa’s room. He tugged it open and glanced at the twins. 

“You can come in or wait out here. I don’t care.” Rin still hadn’t released his arm. He stepped inside with his boyfriend trailing after. Yukio elected to stay outside. He shut the door and was promptly grabbed by his boyfriend. 

“You need to start carrying holy water.” Rin insisted. 

Bon pushed him off and went to his closet. “I’m not. That shit’s dangerous to you. I’m not risking an accident.” He pulled his robes out and laid them on the bed. He tugged his jacket off as Rin sidled up behind him. 

“That’s a risk I’m fine with.” His boyfriend stated. A warm hand dropped on his shoulder as he tugged his tie off. He dropped it on top of his jacket and set to getting his uniform shirt off. 

“Rin, holy water isn’t going to do much for me.” He shrugged the shirt off and Rin’s fingers moved to trace along the back of his neck. 

“It was months ago.” He commented softly. He hadn’t really thought about it in a while. Being strangled by Amaimon had been terrifying when it was happening but there had been a lot to distract him from that moment.

“I should have reacted sooner.”

“No, I shouldn’t have left the circle. Miwa called me out on that.” His friend wasn’t one to mince words either. “Stop thinking about it and help me into this thing.” 

He got into the robes and grabbed his bag back up. His phone showed a few messages from the Cram Group asking if they were alive. Apparently the Amaimon drama had spread. He sent a yes with a brief explanation and joined Yukio back outside. They took the train to the Monastery and Bon managed to not look like he was going to vomit. 

Rin grabbed his hand as they entered the building and were greeted by Kyodo and Nagatomo. 

“Rin, Yukio, it's so good to see you again.” Nagatomo began before pausing and studying Bon. 

“This is Ryuuji Suguro.” Rin offered. “He’s my boyfriend and the heir to Myōō Dharani.”

He bowed deeply. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

They filed into the chapel and took their seats. Several exorcists were already seated, a few of which Bon vaguely recognized. He sat next to Rin and, to his surprise, Yukio sat on his other side. It felt vaguely like he was being boxed in.

He’d really expected a different vibe. He’d thought they’d be mad at him but it felt more like they were protecting him.

Nagatomo went to the pulpit and read the verses and eulogy. He closed them with a very formal prayer complete with a call and response and then they were dismissed. Rin went to place a flower and Bon waited for him at the end of the pew. Yukio deposited his own flower and the three of them left the chapel. The younger twin led them down a hallway and into a separate hallway where there were large window seats and a view of the garden.

It had started to rain while they were in the service. It fit the somber mood. 

“I haven’t been back here since I joined True Cross.” Rin murmured. He took a seat in the window and motioned for them to join him. Bon did but Yukio remained standing. “Feels like it’s been years.”

“I felt the same with Kyoto.” He took Rin’s hand in his own and ran his thumb along the halfling’s knuckles. “We’ve all changed a lot.” 

His phone buzzed. He dug it out of his robes and peered down at it.

_ I checked it out. We’re storming Faust’s Mansion tomorrow after the exorcism. I’ll be supervising so we can go directly there. _

“Light?” Yukio asked in what he probably thought was a delicate tone. 

“Yes. Sounds like I’ll have more info tomorrow.”

Rin sat up a little. His tail flickered nervously. “Info you’ll be able to share?”

“I wasn’t supposed to share anything so more than likely.” He shrugged. “It’s not like he’s put a contract on me or anything. He hasn’t attached one of his sylphs to me either so I think he just expects me to be quiet?” Probably because if he was caught sharing top secret information there’d be serious consequences.

“Wait, would he attack you over that?” Rin was sitting properly now and the grip on his hand was tightening. “Could this get you in trouble?”

Bon shrugged again. He should probably care more but he was so tired of it all. “Probably? I’m in the safest position to blab. I’m the heir of the Myōō Dharani and the only son of Suguro. There are a lot of powerful contracts tied to my bloodline. That I know about. There could be a lot more. I mean besides Karura. My father’s the only one who knows all the contracts.” He fiddled with a tassel on his robe. “Mephisto also picked me for this class for a reason, right?” He looked at Yukio who looked distinctly uncomfortable. “I’m pretty sure that’s protection in this organization.” 

He could feel Rin staring at him. “I don’t want you getting hurt over this.” 

“You two deserve to know what happened as much as I do.”

Yukio stepped back abruptly. “I’m going to get some water.” He strolled down the hallway without another glance back. Bon watched him go with some confusion.

“Hey.” Rin tugged his hand until he looked at him. His boyfriend was leaning towards him with an expression he couldn’t read. He caught Bon’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Hey.” He parroted back when Rin didn’t say anything else. 

“Thanks. You know… for coming.” He swung his legs off the bench and scooted closer. Bon looped his arm around his boyfriend and hugged him. Rin curled into his side and sighed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Bon pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s head.

“Tell me a story about him?”

Rin’s head rested against his shoulder as he began to tell a story about a terrible attempt at a birthday cake. The rain continued to pour.

* * *

They made it back to the academy late. The twins walked him to his dorm with Yukio hanging back so Rin could say goodnight. Bon pretended like he didn’t realize they were just trying to make sure Amaimon didn’t pop up. 

Rin gave him slow kisses as he tucked his hands inside one of the layers of Bon’s robes and tugged him close. Bon wrapped him up in return. It had been a depressingly long day and tomorrow was promising to be just as long. Maybe he could steal Rin away after Sunday’s exorcism.

“I really want to scent you.” Rin admitted as Bon pulled away. 

“To stake a claim?” 

“Sort of? I want to warn off Amaimon that you’re protected more than I want to say you’re mine?”

“Is it going to bother you?” He tried not to think about the way Rin saying  _ you’re mine _ made his stomach flip. “Eh. Just go ahead.” He tilted his head to the side and Rin went rigid.

“ _ Oh. _ ” He breathed softly. His tail spasmed and the hands he had on Bon’s hips squeezed.

“Huh?” 

Rin’s brow wrinkled in mild confusion. “I’m not sure? My stomach flipped and I suddenly wanted to flame up?”

It hadn’t really occurred to him that Rin might feel a flame up coming on. “So your demon side just flared? Can you always feel it?” 

Rin huffed and pressed his face against Bon’s shoulder. “Sort of? I’m still learning. I really liked that you bared your neck. That’s weird, right?”

“How would I know? You’re the only halfling I’ve dated. I think that possessive part of you probably just thought I was submitting.”

Rin nuzzled his neck. “But I like that you’re not submissive. That you’re tough. And steady.” 

“Doesn’t mean your instincts don’t like feeling powerful.” 

Rin pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I really wish we had our own dorm.” His tail snaked into his robes and stroked against his stomach. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Cause you think I’m in danger or because you want me naked?”

“Definitely the second.”

Bon turned his head to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s hair. “Come on. You need to go to bed and if we wait much longer Sensei’s going to barge in.”

“Don’t talk about my brother when I’m kissing you.” Rin nipped the skin under his ear. “It’s gross.”

“Sensei doesn’t do it for me.” He pinched Rin’s ass and got a squeal of surprise. “Text me when you get home.”

“Fine.” Rin gave him one last kiss before pulling back and shoving his hands in his pocket. Bon watched him walk away and finally entered his dorm. Miwa and Renzou were both on the floor. Miwa was studying while Renzou was reading a manga.

“Oh, good. You are alive.” Renzou leaned back against the bed and surveyed Bon critically. “You don’t look like Amaimon attacked you?”

“Probably because he didn’t.” He started pulling the pieces of his robe off. “That what the rumors are saying? How’s Moriyama?”

“She’s got an army of girls. Apparently Kamiki spread the news around that Amaimon, sorry, Ambrosius, is a creep and they’re keeping a close eye on him.” 

Izumo had turned into a seriously ride or die friend. She was still stubborn and sarcastic and not particularly nice but damn was she loyal. He could understand why she’d had Paku around for so long. She was going to be a hell of a tamer to be reckoned with. Man he hoped she’d join his team. 

Miwa nodded. “Ms. Kirigakure made her style her hair differently as well so she’d be harder to pick out in a crowd.”

Renzou sat up a little and narrowed his eyes. “Do we need to watch you?” 

“What?” he dumped his robes on the bed and pulled his pajamas out.

Miwa adjusted the notes he’d been studying. “Amaimon has it out for Okumura. Since you’re dating him he might try and get to Okumura through you.”

“How about we all just keep an eye on each other?” He tugged his shirt on and looked over at his friends. “We’ve pissed off one of the demon kings. I think it’d probably just be advisable for us all to be on alert and try to stick in pairs.” He set about hanging his robes back up. “I’m pretty sure Kamiki was the only one he didn’t get a good look at during the camp so she might be safe but she hangs out with us so that probably put her on his black list. Might should warn Godain as well. Paku too? Anyone else you guys hang out with?”

Hell, it looked like he was probably going to piss off Mephisto tomorrow. That would be three demon kings that didn’t like most of them. Lucifer was probably mildly indifferent to Renzou but he sure didn’t like the rest of them. 

Miwa looked between Renzou and Bon skeptically. “That’s just paranoia, right? I mean, Mephisto wouldn’t let him attend if he was actually dangerous, right?”

“Gee,” Renzou huffed, “because our Headmaster has been  _ so  _ concerned with our safety so far.”

Miwa frowned. “Fair point.” 

Bon flopped onto his bed and groaned into the pillow. “Why couldn’t he have waited to let him enroll until next semester? We’ve only got a couple of weeks until the exam.”

“The timing is a little suspect.” Miwa remarked. 

He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It certainly was.

* * *

Bon made it a point to hold his boyfriend’s hand as they approached the library room where the possessed doll was.

He had spent countless hours at this large library and had no idea a fucking possessed doll was hiding in it. He knew Light (and probably Shura) were waiting for them on the other side and he was not going to let himself chicken out.

It didn’t hurt that Rin’s eyes were shining and his smile was all soft and shy. 

Miwa and Renzou had looked at them suspiciously and Izumo had rolled her eyes. Moriyama beamed. He hadn’t realized  _ all _ his friends were aware of the situation. Why had no one said anything? They’d just watched him hurting Rin’s feelings.

“Avoid eye contact and remember that the demon can possess you as well.” Bon took the plant Moriyama offered and brushed it over her forehead. The rest of the Cram Group lined up behind her. He murmured the blessing that would help prevent them from being possessed. “This will only block it while it’s wet. When it dries up the protection’s gone. If you get possessed we’re going to try and take you down without hurting you.”

Izumo stepped up next. “No hard feelings if that doesn’t work.” She muttered while he smeared the greasy plant on her head. Her nose wrinkled.

“None from me.” He agreed as he smeared it on Miwa’s forehead. Miwa smeared some of the plant on Bon’s forehead as well. He murmured the blessing and Miwa echoed it back. Renzou was next.

“I will hold a grudge. Please avoid injuring my beautiful face.”

Bon purposefully smeared it down his nose. His friend drew back in horror and Miwa had to turn around to muffle his laugh. Rin’s laugh bubbled out to the side and Bon couldn’t stop his own smile as he finished the blessing. 

He turned to Rin and eyeballed him. “If you get possessed again I’m going to be mad.”

Rin’s eyes lit with a playful challenge as he smeared the plant across his forehead. “Naumaku san mandra bazaradan kan.” 

Bon’s stomach tightened. He could not, under any circumstances, let his boyfriend know how immensely hot he always found that. It would very much be used against him. 

He murmured the blessing chant while staring Rin down and felt a swell of pride when Rin’s nostrils flared. At least they were both susceptible. 

“If you two are done flirting can we get this over with?” Izumo drawled. 

“Shut up.” Bon caught Rin’s hand again and went towards the door. He pulled it open and motioned for the others to file inside. He went in with Rin and saw that Shura and Light were both already waiting. On a table in the center of the room was an old porcelain doll. It was blonde with a painted face that had started chipping. It’s head was facing the door and them. Light and Shura were reclining against the wall furthest from them. 

“It blinked.” Renzou commented in a detached tone that Bon knew meant he was unsettled. 

“Pretty sure I just said not to look at its eyes.” Bon took his spot at the left while Miwa took his spot on the right. Renzou stood between them and pulled out his K’rik. Moriyama and Izumo both went forward so they were in front of the trio while Rin took a spot directly in front of both of them. He’d wanted to be on protection duty but Miwa had nixed that. He didn’t want Rin getting distracted if Bon was injured or something.

He brought his rosary out and began the exorcism verses while Miwa lifted his prayer beads and started a sutra. They all at least looked like they knew what they were doing.

The moment they started speaking the doll activated. It hovered up into the air and began to glow. It sprang towards Rin who yelped and drew his sword. The book shelves along either side of the wall began to rattle and Bon realized the flaw in their plan as two fell. He shoved Miwa out of the way and barely missed being flattened under one. 

“I humbly appeal to thee, O Goddess Inari!” Izumo called as Nee squealed and sent out a thick bramble of wood to encase Moriyama. Two more bookshelves fell over, barely avoiding the tamers. Bon kept his verses going while he pulled Miwa back up. Renzou dived behind them and batted several books away. Dozens were flying in the air and coming after them. The knight managed to keep most of them at bay but a few slipped through. He tried to block them from hitting Miwa with his body. A particularly thick tome hit him across the head but he managed to keep chanting.

Rin kept the actual doll busy. He Couldn’t destroy the doll or the demon would just move to another container. He batted it around and managed to subdue it against the wall. 

Miwa finished his chant and the doll screamed. Bon sped up his own chant and closed his eyes. He remembered all he had seen Light do and decided now was the time to put his new skills to the test.

He cut the aria short and focused his mind on the entities destruction. He waved his hand decisively through the air and focused his energy. Another scream tore through the air and was cut short.

“Way to go! That was the quickest one yet.” Shura high fived someone as he opened his eyes again. 

“It worked?” He mouthed to himself. Miwa was giving him a shocked look and nodded. 

Fuck yeah! He was one step closer.

“You two okay?” Renzou strolled towards them and rolled his neck. He had a bruise forming on his cheek that had to be stinging. 

“We’re fine. Get some aloe from Shiemi.” He ordered as he pushed his bangs away and frowned when his hand came back bloody. Almost as if he could sense Bon’s injury, Rin popped up at his side.

“You’re bleeding.” 

He shrugged. “Just a scratch.” 

Rin scowled. “Go-”

“Just a scratch, Rin. Probably from the books.” He squeezed the halfling’s hand and offered him a smile to let him know he really was fine. He looked over to where Shura and Light were. “We good?”

“Yeah.” Light pushed off from the wall and motioned for him to follow. Rin looked scared. He gave his hand another squeeze and let him go. Rin’s tail shot towards his arm. He ducked to the side and managed to avoid it. The halfling blushed and grabbed hold of his tail. 

“I’ll see you later.” He promised and trailed after Light. His master eyeballed him with a hint of a smirk.

He didn’t say anything until they were out of the library. “What is it?”

Light’s smile grew larger. “Looks like my sylphs weren’t exaggerating about you smelling like Okumura.”

He had no control of how hard he immediately blushed. Stupid demons and their stupid sense of smell. “Is it going to be a problem?”

“Smelling like Okumura?”

He gave his master a look to let him know that he was aware Light understood the question and was being deliberately dense. “That we’re dating.”

Light shrugged. “I don’t see why it would be. You two were obviously into each other. It probably would have been more of a problem if you weren’t together.”

His brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“You’re young.” Light snickered. “People who are dancing around each other can make stupid decisions. Couples can as well but it’s worse when they’re pretending nothing is going on.” They were almost at the gaudy mansion. He should probably be more nervous about confronting one of the top demon kings. 

“Be careful with that one.” Light added after a moment. 

“Okumura,” (wow it felt weird to use his surname.) “isn’t violent.”

“Not what I meant.” They marched past the wrought iron gate and up the driveway. “Your boyfriend is a powerful piece in this game. You’re going to find yourself being used against him.” Bon could see a few demons flying over head and someone was moving by the front door.

He didn’t see this conversation going this way.

Two minutes later and they were storming into Mephisto’s personal bath. The demon king was reclining amongst a sea of colorful (and heavily scented) bubbles. He screeched and raised his hands up to cover himself as they entered. Bon had never seen Mephisto in anything but his full suit and it was not a great sight. Bon didn’t have problems with nudity. He didn’t see anything especially sexual (Rin certainly was because hot damn his boyfriend was attractive) about naked bodies. However, Mephisto was disturbing.

The demon king was practically a skeleton. His emaciated body was a sickly pale color without any visible muscle mass. His veins were visible through his papery skin and he was covered in weird rashes. They were similar in color to the miasma boils except they were flat on his skin. They spread out from his neck to his upper arms. There was a section across his left side that stretched below the bubbles. It looked like he was rotting from the inside out.

Light had no qualms marching up to the demon king and grabbing him by his face. He hauled him out of the tub and thrust his phone in Mephisto’s face. He explained that the contract he’d found wasn’t on the books and that it was tied to Mephisto and that he knew the demon king was researching elixirs of immortality. The threat was obvious and Mephisto looked incensed.

Until his eyes shot to Bon who was waiting awkwardly in the doorway. The demon king’s eyes narrowed in consideration. Bon felt a sudden spike of unease under the purple gaze. Mephisto’s eyes were cold and calculating and any doubts he might have had about being a pawn in the demon king’s game went out the window as Mephisto looked back to Light and smirked. There was no mistaking the fact that his presence in the room was a deciding factor on Mephisto’s sudden mood change.

“Very well.” He motioned for his servant. “I don’t want any trouble so I shall share the location of what you seek.” He took a rolled up piece of paper (probably parchment because Mephisto was nothing if not dramatic) from his servant and passed it to Light. 

The demon king's eyes darted between them and what could only be described as a sly smile lifted his lips. “This will lead you to the location of the answers you want. Needless to say you should go after dark so as to avoid attention.”  


This probably wasn't going to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Wednesday :)
> 
> Contrary to how it might seem, I don't dislike Amaimon or Mephisto. Sorry if it seems that way? I just don't think Bon's particularly crazy about them and I'm writing his pov.
> 
> I've figured out where this story is going and how I'm going to end it. I'm just not sure how many chapter there are between me and that ending. (10+ probably) I have so much left to cover and I have a hard time making time pass. :p oh well. Just so everyone knows, I will be covering demon form Rin. ;)
> 
> (Thanks MarbleWolf for the inspiration to get out of the corner I'd written myself into for that particular plot point.)
> 
> Also, I've officially gotten a tumblr. I've got the same username over there as I do here. Mostly I'm just posting some random artwork at the moment. Feel free to message me :)
> 
> Also also, I've posted a Bon/Rin oneshot :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!**
> 
> Major Manga spoilers for the Blue Night Research arc. Also mention of abuse to children, and possessive Rin makes another appearance.

Bon walked across the frankly creepy abandoned building following after Light and trying not to feel like he was about to sell his soul into a secret he could never back out on. 

Light, as usual, decided to squash Bon’s attempt at denial.

“You know I lack all empathy for other people.”

It was a simple statement and said with utter conviction. The exorcist continued to march on through the abandoned facility and avoided the spiderwebs and more questionable stains. He didn’t look back at Bon and he gave no indication that what he had just said was weird. For all intents and purpose it was like he’d commented on the weather.

Bon decided to go with it. “I’ve noticed.” He couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched. They were at the epicenter of the Blue Night. Every secret they’d been trying to bring to light was hidden here. All the answers - good and terrible - were somewhere in this forsaken research lab. A lab that wasn’t on any records and was magically sealed.

Light continued like Bon hadn’t spoken. “I was born emotionally deficient. I had an obsession with demons as a child to the point that I frightened my parents. I could be violent as well because I didn’t see any problem with it. Others took notice and I earned the title of ‘demon’ for myself.”

Irritation shot up Bon’s spine. It was just like Rin. Who were all these terrible people that called a _child_ demon? For fucks sake, who did that to a child? Kids could be awful but calling them a demon didn’t fix anything. If it did anything it’d make them worse. Maybe it was the aria in him but he understood that words had a lot of power. Why weren’t other people getting that?

“Much as I loved demons and found them fascinating, I love humanity more.” Light added. Bon watched him. His master was holding himself stiffly. He looked almost upset about something. His eyes were wider than usual which was as good a sign as any that he was thinking hard about something. The arch-knights hands fisted at his side. “I like _this_ world. I’ll do anything to protect it.”

It wasn’t said with malice but it felt weirdly like a threat. Enough that Bon felt a shiver dart down his spine. It was almost a declaration of war. It didn’t feel directed at him but it was still unnerving. (And he still felt like they were being watched. He didn’t like it.)

Light turned to look at him. He couldn’t see the exorcist’s eyes through his thick mop of hair. Their flashlights were the only source of light in the dark and large room and he suddenly felt like anything could be watching them. It was a creepy and unwelcome feeling. The shadows surrounding them grew longer and he imagined all sorts of things moving in the darkness.

Light continued talking. “That’s one of the reasons I agreed to take you on as my apprentice.” He tilted his head and Bon could see a glint of his eye through the thick bangs. “You seemed like a decent person with some common sense. You’ve proved that assumption right several times now.” He stepped closer. 

Bon’s eyes were wide and he couldn’t do anything to look less shocked. He hadn’t known any of that. He’d assumed he was picked because he was a good aria with excellent memorization skills and a fairly decent set of connections who didn’t mind cleaning up after the sloppy arch-knight. 

Being picked for his morals and character hadn’t occurred to him. Not with someone like Light.

“You see,” Light grumbled, “I get kinda antsy when I don’t have someone around to provide me a solid foundation for making decisions.” He lifted his head and looked at the dramatic vaulted ceiling above them. “It’s possible that I’ll try and ditch you to achieve my goals in the future. I meant it when I said I’d do anything to save this world. You might not be able to stop me. If you come with me any further, you won’t be able to turn back.” He lowered his head and Bon could clearly make out one wild eye. He was finding it hard to breathe. “So if you want to quit? Now is the time. This is the last warning you’re getting.” He swept his arms wide to indicate the room and darkness. His flashlight scattered the shadows momentarily.

“You’re dating a half-demon and what we’re looking into affects him. There’s no telling what reasons Mephisto has for the people he’s chosen. You-all of you in your class- were picked for some purpose. I’m asking you to help me reveal his plans to the Grigori. I’m asking you to keep me accountable.”

Bon took a moment to try and get his breath back. The room was icy cold and he couldn’t quite stop a shiver from coursing through his body. He felt mortally scared and not only of what they were going to find but of what the consequences were going to be. If he turned back he could continue in mild ignorance and nothing would have to change. He could be the Bocchan and nothing more. He could be Rin’s boyfriend and never have to know what horrible things were in his lover’s past.

He could see them all in his mind. Rin smiling with his tail wagging as the cram group played a game together. Yukio ruffling his older brother’s hair affectionately when he thought no one was looking. Renzou teasing Izumo and smiling in a lovesick way when she returned the teasing. Moriyama delighting in new flowers and Miwa watching them all with quiet affection..

They’d all been affected by this. His temple was cursed over what had happened and hundreds of people he’d never had the pleasure of knowing had died because of it. Good men and women who had died possessed or died trying to save others. The shadow of their sacrifices had colored all of their lives. Miwa, Renzou… who knew what kind of people they'd have been if that hadn’t happened.

Izumo had been forced into a terrible secret as a child because of the Illuminati. The lies had led her to lose her mother and her little sister. She smiled now but it was tainted by a sorrow someone her age should never know.

Yukio was collapsing into guilt and fear under a weight he should never have had to bear. He was their same age (Bon was older by four months) but he already had gray hairs. No one so young should have that much stress.

Rin…Fuck. Rin was the son of Satan and it affected every moment of his life. It made him scared and guilty and ashamed. It had stolen everything from him and cast a shadow over every aspect of his life. He was one of the most incredible people Bon had ever met and he wasn’t permitted to be free. 

His own father was clouded by whatever terrible secrets he’d known. Fujimoto, Shura, Light… They were all tied to these secrets. They’d all been lied to and manipulated and it all seemed to come back to the Blue Night.

He hated secrets and he hated the ways they were used to hurt the ones he loved. He wanted to destroy them all and drag the hidden things into the light. Doing so might cost him everything. If he took this step forward there was no telling what he’d find. It’d be naive to think he could dive into these secrets and come out unchanged when everyone else had been hurt in so many ways. 

But… He had been chosen for a reason and Light was right. He couldn’t back down. Light would continue on without him and Bon couldn’t let this man go unchecked. Too many people he loved were involved. Too many people he loved deserved answers.

“I’ll do it.” His voice warbled. He swallowed thickly and fisted his hands at his side for strength. “I’ll be your brakes. I’ve already come too far to leave. I’m in this to the end.”

He wished it didn’t feel so much like he’d just signed his soul over.

To his utter annoyance, Light laughed. “You’re a hell of a masochist!” He laughed all the louder and Bon growled with irritation. The arch knight turned his flash light towards Bon and for a second it looked like he smiled. “Thanks. It’s a big help.”

He opened his mouth to reply and promptly clicked it shut again when a _hand_ crawled past them. Light instantly snapped to attention as they watched the hand crawl towards a dark figure. They shone their flashlights at the man and found the one and only Igor Neuhaus watching them.

* * *

There was no end to the mindfuckery or this long ass day. He knew he’d regret his choice to follow Light but he’d expected it to take more than an hour.

He would _never_ forget the rows of dead bodies. Every time he closed his eyes he saw their twisted, miserable corpses trapped in the test tubes. Children’s bodies. God only knew what horrible tortures they endured. And the ones that weren’t dead were little more than mindless monsters. Mephisto had been working on making clones of the demon kings. He had sealed them off in their own little time bubble after the Blue Night and apparently he and Light had woken that bubble up.

To make everything worse they were now both sitting _naked_ in a tub in Mephisto’s mansion.

The demon king was perched on a throne like chair in a robe while he watched them. His servant Belial had been sent away to fetch their belongings so they could be sent home. They’d been magicked out of Section 13 and into the tub. Mephisto had then regaled them with the (horrible) tale of what had happened there. 

His suspicions had been more on target than he’d have expected. The treachery went straight to the top but he could (to his horror) understand why.

Basically, the demon kings had entered the human world. When they materialized in Assiah they assumed bodies and egos and everything that went with it. Including the ability to _die._ They aged and the most powerful of them aged the quickest. However, something as powerful as a demon couldn’t die properly and it brought on a terrible misery and fear in the demon kings. They wanted to live forever and it seemed that only Mephisto -being in control of _time_ could feasibly do so.

The eight demon kings had split into two factions (supposedly) and declared war on each other. Mephisto’s team was (supposedly) pro humanity and Lucifer’s team wanted to burn everything and everyone to the ground. They seemed to have the mindset that if they couldn’t live in Assiah then nothing could. 

Mephisto suggested the research of elixirs and immortality to satisfy Lucifer and stop the impending war that would probably wipe humanity out. Because apparently demon kings fucking exploded when they died. Like meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs and caused an ice age level of explosion.

They’d experimented on humans and demons alike to create hybrid humans the demon kings would be able to possess. They created a body for Amaimon and had a body they believed could contain Lucifer. (Because of course the psycho demon who wanted to blow up the planet had the body that was deteriorating the quickest.)

Everything seemed to be working, except Lucifer wasn’t the one to possess the body. Satan claimed it and everything had gone to shit. Satan, who had never before manifested, had come to Assiah and the Blue Night had happened.

He believed Mephisto was only telling them half of the story. There was a lot more going on with the Blue Night than just Satan destroying things.

He couldn’t stop thinking of Rin and Yukio. His boyfriend didn’t deserve the weight that had been put on his shoulders. He was forced to pay for the choices of others and punished for things he hadn’t done. He didn’t ask to be born the son of satan but he was the one who was going to have to pay for whatever had happened on the Blue Night.

Light thumped his leg with a foot. The arch-knight gave him a look and Bon forced himself to school his features. Mephisto was still watching them with the same piercing and mildly creepy gaze. He could hear Belial coming back down the hall which meant he was about to have to get out of this tub. 

There was no way for this not to be awkward. He was going to be standing naked in front of his boyfriend’s half brother who was thousands of years old. He also had several hickies on his chest and- he wasn’t ashamed of Rin and would never be ashamed of his boyfriend- he didn’t want Mephisto to have any intel on their relationship. He also didn’t want to think about how his (occasionally possessive) boyfriend would react to the knowledge that Mephisto had watched him bathe. He was inclined to keep that a secret but if Rin found out (this was the sort of shit Mephisto might use to get a rise out of Rin) and Bon hadn’t told him it would be worse.

Fuck it all.

(Every time he closed his eyes he was back in that hall with the bodies screaming and clawing at him.)

Light popped up out of the water unashamed and climbed out of the tub while Belial strolled into the room. Bon swallowed, summoned his courage, and followed his master out. He avoided looking anyone in the eye and pulled his clothes on. He zipped his jacket all the way up and buried the lower half of his face in it. It might have been paranoia but it felt like Mephisto was watching him as he left the room.

Because the day would not end Light took him not back to the academy but to the _vatican headquarters_. They then went through a series of hallways and into a sacred temple where the demon king Azazel dwelled. He’d long since lost his human form and had taken on the shape of a giant whirlwind of crystal. He was one of the top three demon kings. Lucifer, and Mephisto were the only two who had more power. The demon king of spirits was apparently on humanities side and the temple they were now in was only able to be entered by the top exorcists in the organization. Very few others were even aware of Azazel’s existence on earth. Light was one of the ones who was aware of his existence and spoke as if they were actually friends.

Bon was not permitted to talk to the demon king (he didn’t ask why) and was to wait for his master’s return.

It was past one am. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked through the messages his friends and Rin had left him. It seemed like they’d all enjoyed the afternoon more or less. The last message he’d gotten from Rin was from a little over a half hour ago.

_[Koneko says ur not back. Miss u. Be safe.]_

He ran his finger over the message and glanced up at the giant crystal formation in front of him. 

_[You still up?]_

He sent the message and leaned back against a column. Everything seemed a little different. It was one thing to suspect that True Cross was the puppet of Mephisto. It was another thing entirely to find out that was basically true. It seemed as if the entire organization had been founded for Mephisto’s fight. 

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Rin’s replies to ping on his phone.

_[Yes! ]_

_[r u ok?]_

He pressed the call button and brought the phone up to his ear. Rin answered on the first ring.

“Ryuuji?”

“Hey…” He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

“Too late.” With his eyes closed he could pretend his boyfriend was curled up next to him. He could imagine the welcome weight against his side and the constant radiating warmth. “You’ve been gone for a really long time.” His voice was quiet and timid.

“It’s been a hell of a day. Lots to catch you up on. Kinda hate that we’ve both got dorm mates.” He huffed out a tired breath and wrapped an arm around his chest. “I just want to climb in bed next to you - you’re better than a heated blanket - and cuddle. Want to forget today and get some fuckin’ sleep.”

“There are other rooms. Yukio’s asleep.” Rin offered. There was a subtle shift of fabric and he found himself wondering if his boyfriend was laying in bed. “He won’t notice if I’m not here. I can leave a note and tell him I’m fine and that I’ll see him for the exorcism.” He was speaking faster but he was still quiet. “I wanna see you. Wanna fall asleep with you.” 

“I don’t know how much later I’ll be.” He could be out all night at this rate. “You should be asleep. We’ve got that exorcism tomorrow.”

“Nope.” Rin growled a little. “Don’t try that shit. I’m not going to sleep until I know you’re safe.”

“I am.”

“Until I _see_ you safe.” 

He snorted and gave his head a little shake. “I can take care of myself, Rin. Don’t worry.”

“I’m going to be in our room. You can join me at any time. I don’t care how late it is.” He could hear shuffling on Rin’s end of the line and a door opening and closing. “I still have a pair of your pajamas-don’t ask why - but you can also sleep naked. I have extra pillows and can promise you a warm bed.” Rin hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll even make you breakfast in the morning. Anything else I can do to sweeten the deal?”

“Join me in the naked thing.” He hoped Light was okay in that crystal structure. It hadn’t occurred to him until right now but they were kind of the only two who were aware of the whole section 13 thing and _not_ under a death contract. Mephisto might not want them alive.

That was a fun thought.

“Mmm. Deal.” Rin murmured. It was almost like the halfling was purring the words in his ear. He could picture his boyfriend crawling towards him with that seductive smile. His tail would be weaving through the air and those vibrant eyes would be locked on Bon. It was always a heady reality. 

The crystal structure looked like a tornado. He wondered if Azazel was the reason Light had such an affinity for the Sylph.

“You still there?” Rin almost managed to not sound scared.

“Yep. Just thinking.” 

“You do that a lot.” Rin noted. There was the sound of a body sliding against sheets and Bon suddenly wanted to be laying next to Rin so badly it actually made his heart hurt. He pulled the phone away as he drew in a ragged breath and dropped his fist on the stone path. He wanted to curl up with his boyfriend and fall asleep to the sound of his snuffly snore. He wanted to drift off with the feel of Rin’s skin against his. A constant reminder that his boyfriend was alive and there. 

(He didn’t want to think about dead bodies and demon plots.)

“Tell me about your day?” He asked as he focused his eyes on the whirlwind crystalized structure in front of him. “Want to hear your voice.”

Rin’s voice drifted over him as he kept a quiet vigil. 

* * *

Time had lost all meaning at the point Light reappeared. His phone had died and he was just watching the sky and temple. The arch knight didn’t say much but motioned for him to follow.

“We’ll regroup Monday. I’m going to make copies of everything I can find and then we’ll need to organize them.” He used a cram school key to instantly teleport them to the academy. “You’re welcome to hang with me for the night or return to your own dorm.” 

“I’m going back to my own room. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m not watching that exorcism.”

“Monday then.”

Light waved him off and went towards the staff and faculty building. Bon pretended to head towards his dorm before making a hard right to Rin’s. Every inch of his body ached with exhaustion and his mind felt frazzled. He knew his boyfriend was probably stressing and he wanted to curl up with him and not think for a few hours.

He could hear Kuro patrolling the halls and called out a quiet greeting to the cat. He got an echoy meow in return. He slipped up the back hallway towards the room he hoped Rin would be waiting in.

He pushed the door open carefully and peered inside the room to find his boyfriend sitting up on the bed playing with his phone. He was dressed in boxers and one of Bon’s old jackets. A jacket he didn’t remember loaning but… shit, he didn’t mind. Rin looked good in the too large jacket.

The halfling’s head snapped up when he heard the door open and a beautiful smile spread across his face when he saw it was Bon. The elated expression morphed into concern as his boyfriend sprang across the room to him. Warm hands cupped his cheek and turned him towards the light. Blue eyes peered up at him with concern.

“Ryuuji, are you okay?”

“‘m fine.” He yawned and dropped his bag onto the floor. He pulled his boyfriend close and dropped a kiss on his warm lips. He’d intended it to be short but Rin stretched up against him with a happy hum and delved eagerly into his mouth. Long, deep kisses were pressed against his lips and warm hands tilted his head exactly how the halfling wanted him. He swayed a little and his boyfriend released him with a final, sweet peck that felt like a promise for later.

He toed off his shoes and kicked them to the side. Rin’s nose twitched and he stepped back a little. Bon didn’t want to know what all he smelled like to the halfling. 

“Tired and cold.” He added as he tugged his jacket off. Rin took the jacket and shirt he discarded and set them down on the no longer dusty desk. Bon’s heart thumped hard when he realized the halfling had cleaned the room up for him. His throat burned a little and there was a tell-tale prickling in his eyes. He blinked hard and grit his jaw to hold the emotions back. He was just tired. That was all it was. He was just tired. (He loved this boy. His family was terrifying but he loved him anyway. Today had cemented that fact for him.) 

He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and went back to Rin’s side. The halfling had plugged their phones into the charger and set an alarm that would wake Bon up in the late morning. 

The halfling peeled the covers back and motioned for Bon to climb in. He did and opened his arms for Rin. The halfling curled up against him. Bon flopped back onto the bed with his boyfriend and gave a happy exhale.

Rin was a fantastic heater. There were a lot of benefits to dating the halfling but this was a big one. 

“You got any plans tomorrow afternoon?” He grunted into Rin’s hair. The halfling’s nose was rubbing against his throat. Probably taking inventory of what all scents were clinging to him.

“Not after that exorcism.” 

“Wanna hang out?” He caught hold of Rin’s leg and drew it over his. Rin took the invitation and draped himself over Bon’s chest. Bon’s other hand wove itself in his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Like a date?!” Rin’s tail coiled around his thigh. 

“Doesn’t need to be anything big.” His body felt tense and exhausted and his mind was reeling. He needed to sleep but he felt wound up.

“I want!” Rin’s arm wrapped around his chest. “I’ll make us dinner and we can hide out in here so the others don’t bug us.”

“Sic Kuro on them.” His eyes slipped close as he felt Rin’s nose drag up his throat and towards his jaw. “Do I stink?”

“Kinda?” Rin admitted in a strangled voice. His tail curled a little tighter around Bon’s thigh. “It’s kinda making me tense.” 

Bon tilted his head to the side and Rin’s arm tugged him closer. “Go ahead.” 

His boyfriend nuzzled his neck and shoulders. He pressed a few open mouthed kisses along his pulse as well. It caused a swell of warmth in his gut and he groaned in frustration. 

“You smell like…” Rin trailed off and nipped at the junction of his shoulder and neck. “Why do you smell so much like _him_?”

“I’m guessing you’re not talking about Light?” 

Rin’s fangs dragged against his skin. His tail was almost painfully tight. “Mephisto.” He snapped.

He’d planned on telling both the twins the information he’d learned in the morning. He figured it’d be easier to explain if he had the option of eating while he tried to figure out words.

He didn’t really want to go over the bath in front of Yukio though.

“Probably because I saw much more of him than I really wanted today.” In more ways than one.

Rin sprang up and looked down at him with an angry glint. “What the hell does that mean?” 

“I’ll give you a summary. I can go into the full story tomorrow.” He offered. Rin pushed him flat on his back and sprawled on top of him. The blue eyes were narrowed in anger and locked on Bon. His hands were wrapped around Bon’s wrists and pressing him into the mattress. 

The halfling snapped his jaws in Bon’s face. His fangs looked longer. “What did he do?” Rin snarled. A primal fear twisted up in his gut as the furious face glared down at him. This was not a good position to be in if his boyfriend lost control of his demonic and _possessive_ side.

Bon brought his knees up sharply and knocked his boyfriend off balance. Rin fell on top of him and the grip he had on Bon’s hands loosened. He twisted them free and caught Rin’s ear with his left hand. He captured Rin’s hand with his right hand and wove their fingers together.

“Calm down, moron.” He tugged on the ear in his grip and his boyfriend’s eyes widened. Rin’s ears were sensitive in more than one way. Bon had only made use of that for pleasure. Apparently Rin hadn’t realized he could use it against him. As if Bon would actually hurt him. Hell, the halfling had his tail wrapped around Bon’s leg right now. He knew how much that could hurt him. (He couldn’t forget it.) “I’m fine and I’ve already told you I’m not a possession.” 

Rin just growled. He was getting unpleasantly warm and there was no mistaking the way his face was sharpening. The fear twisted a little tighter.

“I’m not going to tell you anything until you calm down. It’s late as hell and I want to sleep.” He pressed a kiss to the halfling’s hair and exhaled when he felt Rin relax a little on top of him. The coil of fear in his own gut loosened a little. “I know the possessiveness is a problem for you. We’ll figure it out.”

“I’m trying.” Rin grunted. “I can still smell him.”

He didn’t want to encourage this behavior but he _really_ did not want to smell like Mephisto. “Where?” 

“Everywhere but your head.” Rin’s body trembled and a burst of heat hit Bon. It was just on the edge of painful and made his eyes water from the heat. He hadn’t found Rin’s flames painful in a _long_ time.

Alarm was churning in his stomach. “What can I do to help you calm down?”

Rin licked at his throat. His tail unraveled from Bon’s leg and dragged up his chest. The unexpected contact had him gasping. 

“I’m not having sex with you right now.” He stated blandly. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure he could stop Rin if he tried anything but he was confident in Rin. His boyfriend was still there and he was certain he could reach him. The halfling wouldn’t hurt him. Not deliberately. Not as long as Bon could still reach him.

Rin shot up and winced when it caused his ear to be jerked. “No!” 

“Huh?”

Rin shook his head. “Nothing like that. I…” His cheeks turned pink and he darted his eyes to the side. “I couldn’t trust myself.” The halfling shuddered and a few flames flickered out of his hair. For a moment the ear in Bon’s grip grew longer. His boyfriend got the change under control and repressed it.

Bon started to get an idea. It was a little ridiculous but it might work. 

“I want you.” Rin added. “A lot. If I can’t control myself I might hurt you. I ain’t risking it.” Another shudder and another repressed change.

Okay. This was going to be weird. “I’ve got an idea. A two step plan.”

Rin’s free hand moved to his bicep. There were a hint of demonic claws in the grip. “What?” Rin’s voice was a little too low. A painful lump lodged in Bon’s throat looking at Rin struggling so hard. 

He closed his eyes and tilted his head submissively. Rin slumped against him and buried his head in Bon’s presented throat. “Day by day, we magnify thee.” He kept his voice low and steady as he spoke the familiar aria. “When our hymns in school we raise; daily work begun and ended, with the daily voice of praise.” Rin rubbed against his neck compulsively. By the time he finished the second verse he could feel the halfling’s body starting to sag against him.

“Better?” He murmured into his boyfriend’s hair. He rubbed Rin’s ear in mild apology for squeezing it earlier. 

“I’m in control.” Rin answered in a subdued tone Bon didn’t care for. 

“Good. Flame up.”

Rin’s head lifted up and blue eyes stared at him incredulously. “Huh?”

“Douse me in your flames. That’ll get rid of any stray smells, right?” He shrugged one of his shoulders and adjusted his body a little so Rin was laying more comfortably on him. “Pretty sure I read that somewhere.”

“You sure?” 

“Come on, Rin.” He let go of Rin’s ear and dragged his hand down so he was cupping the back of Rin’s neck. “I trust ya.”

Rin stared at him for a long moment. His expression morphing from fear into something like amazement. Whatever it was it made Bon’s breath catch in his throat. Rin wasn’t good at hiding his emotions but every once in a while he’d look at Bon and his love would just be there. He wasn’t certain he’d ever be unaffected by that gaze.

The halfling’s eyes stayed locked on him as flames poured out of his skin and over Bon. They warmed him up like the best embrace and he let his eyes slip close as his body relaxed. 

He was so tired.

The heat dissipated and Rin plopped down on his chest. 

“It’s gone.” Rin snuffled against his neck. “You smell like you again.” Bon was pretty sure that was at least a partial lie. He most likely smelled like Rin now. 

“Still calm?” He asked quietly. Rin nodded against his throat. “Okay. The contract that killed Misumi was created by one of Mephisto’s minions. We went to confront him today. He gave us access to an old research facility.” He settled his hand on Rin’s back and ran it up and down the halfling’s spine in long, soothing strokes. “We found some _horrible_ stuff there. I’ll get into that tomorrow with both of you. I don’t want to hash it out more than once.”

(Children and adults, mutated and burnt and dead.)

Rin’s tail wiggled under his waist and wrapped around him. “Mephisto resummoned us to his bathroom.”

“His _what?”_

He pressed down on Rin’s back so the halfling didn’t get up.

“Bathroom. He dropped us naked in his tub and had his servant scrub us down while he explained what we’d found.”

Rin’s head moved off his shoulder and onto the pillow. There was an angry growl and a ripping sound.

“I’m… Gonna keep going?” Rin’s tail tightened around his waist and he took that as an okay to continue. “No one touched me or anything. There was just an uncomfortable amount of staring. I can also say with extreme confidence you are still an anomaly on the attractive thing.” 

Rin was quiet for an uncomfortably long time. He nudged the halfling and squeezed his hand.

“I’m sorry.” Rin mumbled. 

“We cool?” He asked quietly. He wasn’t scared anymore but he was a little worried. 

“We’re cool. I’m gonna have to work real hard not to kill Mephisto next time I see him.” Rin kissed his shoulder. “I really want to mark you up. I won’t ‘cause I know it’s just my possessive side showing.” 

“You can leave one if I can leave one.”

Rin’s lips immediately latched onto his shoulder in a hard, sucking kiss. Bon laughed into the dark night and tilted his head so his boyfriend could have better access.

* * *

Bon awoke abruptly with a racing heart. He shot upright and very nearly hit Rin in the face. His boyfriend’s eyes were wide and his expression was pinched with worry. A hand was on his chest and the other was holding his shoulder.

“Rin?” He wheezed. His boyfriend’s hand tightened around his shoulder reassuringly. There was a slight sting from the impressive hickey the halfling had left earlier.

“I’m here. Are you okay? You were thrashing around.” Rin’s tail thumped nervously against the bed. 

“Nightmare.” He laid back against the bed and scrubbed a hand over his face. His body was flooded with adrenaline and he had just enough memory of the dream to feel a twist of fear. 

Rin went to retrieve the blanket. “Wanna talk about it?” 

He shook his head and flung his arm over his face. “Not at night.” He blew out a long breath and forced away the images of the dead. “I’m so fuckin’ tired of this bullshit.”

“Well the good news is we can sleep in late ‘cause that exorcism isn’t until two.” Rin draped the blanket over Bon and propped himself up on his elbow. 

He grunted his acknowledgment. “What time is it?” 

“Not telling. You’ll psych yourself out and won’t fall back asleep.” 

“I’m too tense to sleep.” There was a long moment of silence with the only sound being the fall of rain outside.

“You know,” Rin’s hand settled on his chest and started to trace random swirls into his skin, “I could probably help with that.”

He moved his arm a little and stared at his boyfriend. Rin’s gaze was heavy with concern and affection. “Whatcha got in mind?”

Rin reclined against the pillows and Bon noticed for the first time that one of them was mildly shredded. He didn’t get much of a chance to see what had happened before the halfling was pulling him over so he was laying with his head on Rin’s chest. The halfling’s fingers wove through his hair and rubbed relaxingly at his scalp. Rin’s other arm wrapped around his torso and ran soothingly up and down his spine. Rin’s body grew warmer against him. It was like getting a massage on a heater. Bon wrapped his own arm around Rin’s torso and let his eyes close. He could hear the gentle thumping of his boyfriend’s heart and the steady rhythm of his breathing.

The next time he woke up it was to the alarm. He flopped his arm towards it pointlessly and finally managed to find the phone after prodding around. He tugged it close and glared at it while he thumbed at the off.

He was still draped on top of his boyfriend who had wound all of his limbs and tail around him. They’d ditched the blanket at some point and the parts of his body that weren’t against Rin were _cold._ He’d forgotten the heat didn’t work in this building.

“Hey.” He prodded Rin’s cheek. “Wake up.” 

Rin’s nose wrinkled but he kept right on snoring with his mouth open. He ran his fingers up Rin’s side and let the halfling’s natural warmth remove some of the chill. He kept moving upward until he found the ticklish spot. He dug his fingers in and Rin jerked awake.

“Wha?!” The halfling laughed and started to wiggle away. Bon wrapped him up tight to stop him from getting away. 

“No. It’s way too cold in here to lose you.”

Rin snickered and heated up some.“You calling me hot?”

“I’ll call you anything if you warm me up.” He tilted his head up to look Rin in the eyes and saw a toothy grin directed his way. The halfling dragged a leg up Bon’s thigh, heating the skin as he brushed across it. The heat was delicious and the skin on skin contact was distracting. His body woke up and was very interested in the body sprawled beneath it.

“It’s noon.” He commented as he looked up at his boyfriend and tried to keep control of his arousal. “I don’t think I’ve ever slept this late.”

Rin snorted. “You’re such a nerd.” He wrapped both legs around the back of Bon’s thighs and dropped his head on top of Bon’s. He flamed up an instant later and Bon sagged into the fantastic warmth. 

“Fuck, yes. That’s what I wanted.”

“Do we gotta get up? Exorcism isn’t till two.” 

“I was promised breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever.” He nuzzled the skin under his cheek and tried not to give into the pull of desire. He had shit to do.

“I’m gonna deliver on that. Don’t doubt it.” Rin squeezed him close and the flames dissipated. “Just sayin’ we don’t gotta get up yet.”

He wanted to stay so much. “I gotta fill you both in before the exorcism. Who the hell knows what’ll happen after that.”

“Better be a date.” Rin muttered as he unwrapped himself. Bon was cold again. He shivered and climbed off the bed. Rin stretched his arms over head and Bon couldn’t drag his eyes away from his boyfriend’s lovely physique. He didn’t have _that_ much shit to do. 

“Will be if I get any say on it.” He tossed Rin his phone. “Tell Sensei to meet us downstairs in forty-five minutes.”

Rin frowned in confusion. “Forty-five minutes?”

He tossed a towel at his boyfriend and smirked. 

* * *

Rin set a platter of rice, miso, fish, and tamagoyaki in front of him and took the seat across from him. Yukio was already sitting on his bed with several books and notes. They’d decided to convene in the twins’ room because, as much as Rin didn’t want to think about it, Ukobach was Mephisto’s familiar. They couldn’t trust that he wouldn’t report back to the headmaster. They even had Kuro posted as a look out in the hallway.

“I can’t promise this will make a lot of sense yet.” He said before he began to eat.

Yukio shrugged. “I imagine it will make a lot of other things make sense.”

Rin’s foot hooked around his ankle under the desk. The halfling dug into his own breakfast and looked at Bon expectantly. 

He allowed himself one bite of the meal before he began. “Mr. Misumi was under a contract with death. As I’m sure you know, sensei, death is under Mephisto.”

Yukio adjusted his glasses and Bon was pretty sure he saw the teen’s eyebrow twitch. He took another bite of food and gathered his thoughts. The words poured out haltingly at first but he gradually found his footing. He explained that they found section 13 and that it was a place where human and demon testing had been performed. He explained that they found evidence of clones and that they’d found a file on the body Amaimon was currently possessing. He described the corridor of corpses and the rage that seemed to possess the ones still living. That they were _children._

He explained finding Igor Neuhaus in the abandoned building and how he was also under a contract. He noticed the twins shoot a look at each other at the mention of their old teacher’s name.

He paused his narrative and looked at them expectantly. “What was that?”

“Nothing.” Rin said a little too quickly. He shoveled some rice in his mouth and looked to the side.

“Rin.” Yukio gently chided. “I take it you haven’t informed him of your prior interactions with that man?”

What the fuck did that mean? 

“He was the one that sent the ghouls after us last semester.” Rin muttered into his food. 

Yukio sighed like that was what he expected but he was still disappointed. Bon was a little annoyed at how much he could identify with that sound. 

“He tried to kill you several times. He stabbed you.”

Bon’s hand moved to his own side without thinking. Rin had a scar on the left side of his chest. Just below his ribs. He was ticklish a few inches above it.

“Ah.” Yukio picked up another pile of notes. “You’re familiar with it.”

“He’s not the only one who tried to kill me.” Rin rolled his eyes. 

Bon looked over at Yukio who nodded his head like ‘yes, see how annoying he is?’ 

“Why does that make it fuckin’ okay? I don’t care how many people try to kill you that doesn’t make someone else tryin’ okay. And what the fuck? He was our teacher! He was in on you being satan kids! It wasn’t like he’d find out and be surprised. Why’d they let him in if they knew he’d lose his shit?”

Rin shrugged and continued on with his food. He looked to Yukio but didn’t see any more understanding in his eyes. No matter the younger twin was a little crazy.

“Fuck. Is anyone in this organization not working for Mephisto’s schemes?” He exploded. He almost knocked his soup over. Rin caught it before he could and set it right. He heated it up with his flames and drew his hand back to his own lap awkwardly.

Yukio looked startled by his outburst. 

He took a few angry bites of food and noticed Rin side eyeing him. He slowed his pace and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. He’d known people wanted his boyfriend dead. Igor was just another name on the horrifically long list.

“How long we got?” 

Yukio answered. “Fifteen minutes.” 

Bon nodded. “Speed round. Okay. We can go into more detail later. I still only know so much.” He explained being teleported back to Mephisto’s tub and the conversation that followed. Yukio lost what little color he had and Rin looked confused. Bon hardly blamed his boyfriend. He finished the explanation with their visit to Azazel and shoveled down what was left of his food. 

“Come on.” He climbed out of his chair and offered his hand to Rin. The halfling took it with a little smile. “Let’s go exorcise another fuckin’ ghost.” He looked over at Yukio who seemed to be really lost in thought. “See you later, sensei.”

It was _weirdly_ satisfying to relay Mephisto’s secrets to the twins. Maybe it was because he was basically declaring a war on the organization or because he was finally dumping the whole keep secrets poison that had seeped through all of the organization but it was freeing. Tomorrow was going to be long and he had no doubt his life was about to get shitty but he still felt almost energized. He didn’t have to follow whatever plan Mephisto had. He could do something completely different and he could do it with other people who had his back. 

(What if Mephisto had planned on him telling? What if he was just doing what was expected?)

Rin’s hand was warm in his and they had just enough time to get to the exorcism spot without being late. Meaning, he had enough time for a minor distraction. 

He pressed a searing kiss to Rin’s lips and he felt the halfling leaning up into it. His boyfriend let him take control and he didn’t release him until he’d thoroughly explored his mouth.

They had to run but Bon didn’t mind.

* * *

**Art I made for Rin's silent vigil**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday.  
> If you are an anime only fan and any of that plot confused you, _please_ let me know and I'll try and explain it as best I can :) 
> 
> Also I've posted a Bon/Rin oneshot if anyone is interested called 'Me Too' I'm happy to accept any prompts or requests :)
> 
> Also also, I've outlined the rest of this story. I realized over the weekend that I was going to have to end this story (that I've largely followed canon for) when I don't know how the manga ends yet. So I had to improvise. We're still quite a ways away from that though so maybe the manga will wrap up a story arc before then.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!**
> 
> Big old nsfw stamp for this chapter. I've marked the section with ***** so you can skip it without missing anything.

“Bon!” Miwa called with an excited wave. Bon jogged over to the cram group with Rin’s hand firmly clasped in his. 

“What’s up?”

The shorter aria practically bounced on the spot. “You didn’t get your mail yesterday, did you?”

“No. I didn’t get back until after four am.”

“Shit.” Renzou muttered. He looked appalled. 

“Yeah. It was a long ass day. What happened?” 

Miwa pressed an envelope into his hand. He stared down at it for a second before trying to get it open one handed. Rin released his hand and crossed his arms over his chest with a playful smile. He tore the fancy looking envelope open and peered inside to see another envelope. He looked up to see if this was some kind of joke and just saw Miwa looking at him expectantly. There was a letter inside that he quickly read and felt his mouth drop open.

“What is it?” Rin finally asked with a little bounce.

“A wedding invite. For Juzo and Mamushi.” He scanned the letter again and grinned when he saw that he was allowed a plus one. That’d be one way to let that particular cat out of the bag. Why not? He could say he was bringing a boyfriend and then reveal it as Rin.

That’d probably be mean. He didn’t want to distract from their wedding. He was bringing Rin though. He’d just have to admit to having a boyfriend before the wedding.

“I didn’t think they were actually going to do it.” Renzou sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t believe he’s marrying her. She’s like my sister. It’s gross.”

“Okumura-sensei got one as well.” Miwa added, ignoring Renzou. 

“Yukio? What?” Rin looked indignant. 

Bon felt a weird twist of anxiety in his chest. “You can come with me.” He offered without looking at his boyfriend. “We get a plus one.” 

Rin’s face lit up. The anxiety dissipated as if it had never been there. 

“Come _on._ ” Izumo shoved Renzou towards the door and motioned for the others to follow. “Let’s finish this.” 

Bon took Rin’s hand up again and followed the rest of the group inside. He kept his pace a little slower than the rest of the group so they ended up in the rear with a few feet between them and Moriyama. Rin caught on and stepped a little closer. 

“You haven’t come out to your parents yet.” Rin said quietly with a curious look. Bon couldn’t decide if it was a question or not.

“Not yet. I haven’t really thought of myself as gay.” He frowned. “I haven’t really thought of myself as anything until recently.” Rin gave him a slightly apprehensive look. “I’m not against it or anything. I love you and don’t really care who knows.” He was doing a bad job of explaining this. He’d been avoiding this for way too long. “I didn’t tell them because I didn’t think they deserved to know.” He rubbed the back of his neck as they walked down the dark corridor. This ghost apparently liked to hang out near the chemistry labs. 

“My dad and I still have a lot of shit to work through.” He finally admitted. Rin lugged him closer. “I… I can’t trust him. I know he cares about me but he’s lied about a lot of things for a long time.”

“You know I could go with Yukio?” 

He laughed. “Not gonna work. Apparently we’re obvious.”

“What?”

He gave his boyfriend a fond little smile. “Just somethin’ Light said. ‘Sides. I’m not pretending you’re not my boyfriend.” He swallowed thickly. “I’ve got places I want to show you. Kyoto ain’t close and it might be awhile before we can go back.”

“Better than Kyoto tower?” Rin asked with a playful grin. 

“Hey!” Izumo pulled the door to the chemistry lab open and looked back at them. “Stop flirting and get in here already.” Mike and Uke had already been summoned and were peering around her. He took the door from her and motioned for the others to go in first. Renzou and Miwa went in with their guard up. Moriyama followed passing a small bundle of flowers to everyone. Izumo ducked inside and her summons started to follow. Uke paused and looked back at Bon with a frown. His nose twitched in the air and Bon realized what was going on a split second before Rin.

He’d forgotten about his scent. If Kuro and Ukobach could smell Rin on him then the others probably could. Mike. Uke. _Nee._ God he hoped the familiars and summons around here weren’t gossipy. He was fine with people knowing he was dating Rin but he wasn’t crazy about every demon they passed knowing when he’d had sex with his boyfriend.

The halfling blushed and grinned mischievously at Bon. The fox said something Bon couldn’t understand and Rin’s eyes narrowed. The halfling stood taller and glared. The fox’s ears shot back and he ducked into the classroom.

Bon looked at his boyfriend in mild confusion. “I mighta read that wrong but did you just pull rank or something?”

“He was being mouthy.” Rin muttered and stepped into the classroom.

“About what?”

Rin gave him an unimpressed look. “I know you already put it together.” 

“Hey.” Shura rapped her knuckles against the podium at the front of the classroom. “Eyes up here.” They all looked at her and waited. “The ghost tends to appear if someone messes with her set.” She pointed to a dusty set of supplies in the corner. “And Shima, be prepared. She likes bugs.”

“What?!”

“Spiders.” Shura clarified. Moriyama whispered something to Nee who began to grow peppermint with a vengeance. She passed a bundle of the potent smelling plant to Renzou. 

“Spiders hate the smell of peppermint.” She offered when he looked confused. Bon could see a fine tremble in his limbs. Miwa bumped Renzou’s arm consolingly. Bon grabbed one of the peppermint sprigs and crumbled it up in his hand. He smeared it on Renzou’s head and earned a yelp. 

“Same formation as usual?” He asked and rubbed the remainder of the plant off on Rin’s jacket. Miwa nodded his consent. 

“She’s been known to use spider webs so look alive.”

“What the hell? Why didn’t you warn me?!” Renzou took a step back towards the door which made him bump into Bon. He’d planted himself there deliberately to stop the pink-haired knight from fleeing.

“We’ve got your back, Shima.” He pat his friend’s arm and pushed him forward. “Get ready.”

Izumo knocked one of the beakers over without further ado and the temperature in the room dropped dramatically. It was cold enough that his muscles ached and a few of the liquids in various beakers froze. He immediately felt sorry for the girls in their skimpier uniforms. 

“ _Fuck._ ” He couldn’t help the stuttered word. Rin flamed up a little at his side and the warm flames slowed his compulsive shivering a little. Renzou screeched and pointed towards the ceiling.

“Holy hell!” 

Bon, still not particularly disgusted by bugs, agreed with the sentiment as at least a hundred spiders poured out of the ceiling. They all retreated a few steps so they weren’t directly beneath the downpour of arachnids. 

“Nee! Peppermint, melaleuca, and addershead!” The small greenman began to produce mass quantities of the stuff in a sort of barricade over the group. 

In the center of the spiders a large, pale, spindly hand appeared. Another one appeared beside it and a black cloaked body pulled itself out of the ceiling. It was wearing a white mask and scraggly hair fell down around it. 

Bon brought his hands together and began the basic chant for ghost types. He doubted it would work because this was clearly not a typical ghost. Spiders dropped down between the plants and started to crawl towards them. He smashed any that came near and tried to keep an eye out for Renzou. The spiders did at least genuinely seem to dislike the scent of peppermint. 

Shura was not joking about the spider webs. The first one shot at Miwa and wrapped him up. He stuttered for half a phrase but gave no other sign that he’d just been wrapped up in a sickly green web. 

The second one shot him. He’d just finished the first verse and was moving his hands to the second position when the sticky stuff got him around the torso. A second burst stuck his feet and a third was aimed for his face. Renzou batted it away with a high pitched shriek.

Rin bellowed and flames burst everywhere. 

In the end it was a terrible matchup for the ghost. Rin’s flames ate everything away. Her spiders, her web, and her form. She fell with a final shriek and the room warmed back up. 

Renzou was full body shuddering and running his hands over his entire body in terror. Rin doused him in blue fire and one spider fell to the ground dead. Renzou looked at it and walked out of the room without another word. Bon would have laughed but he wanted to leave as well. 

“Okay. That was horrible.” Izumo dismissed her familiars and followed Renzou out. 

“Is there anything else we need to do, Ms Kirigakure?” Miwa asked politely while he peeled a few strands of spider silk off his clothes. 

“Nah, you’re all dismissed.”

“Anyone else need a flameover?” Rin asked as they filed out of the classroom. 

Moriyama raised her hand. Rin stuck his hand out towards her and shot his flames over her. She closed her eyes and a soft smile lifted her lips. He hadn’t seen her smile so freely for a while. He could understand why it made her smile. After all, she was the first one to feel his flames. She was the first one to realize they could just be warm. 

He tried not to feel irritated with himself for that.

It was stupid anyway. Rin might have liked her first but she was in love with Yukio and always had been as far as Bon could tell. Rin _loved_ him now, even if Bon had been stupid and scared and incapable of explaining himself. Moriyama was still so important to him but Bon didn’t feel the old fear about it. He understood how much they both needed each other’s friendship. She was the first friend Rin had really had. He’d never understand why she hadn’t returned his feelings but he was damn grateful for it.

He was drawn from his random revere by Renzou giving a dramatic full body shudder.

“See you all later. I’m going to shower and dip myself in bug spray.” Renzou gave another violent shudder complete with a little jump of discomfort and headed down the corridor. Miwa followed after him. 

“A shower sounds like a great idea.” Izumo commented and trailed after them. Moriyama watched her go with the soft smile firmly in place. 

“You know,” Rin piped, “Yukio’s working on the lesson plans for next week. He’d probably appreciate some company. Especially since he’s down to one arm.” He looked at Moriyama expectantly and she broke out in a vibrant blush. 

“Rin!” She squeaked. Nee chittered something in his weird language. 

“I’m just sayin’.” Rin raised his hands innocently. “‘Sides, we got a date.” He looped his arm through Bon’s and tugged him close. “We’re going to be away so Yukio might get lonely.” He pulled Bon back a step. “See ya later!” Bon allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway. 

They started to run back towards the dorms and passed the rest of their group. Rin waved at them while Bon ignored them. 

Rin waited till they were racing down the empty promenade to talk again. “So I’m thinking we cuddle while watchin’ a movie. We can have dinner and then…” He side eyed Bon who tried to look reassuring. 

“Then?”

Rin’s cheeks flushed pink. He ducked his head so his eyes were hidden by his ridiculous hair. “Maybeyoucouldfuckme.” The words were blurted out in a quiet string Bon couldn’t decipher.

“What language was that?” He asked playfully. “I’m on board for anything, man.”

Rin abruptly stopped running and tugged on Bon’s hand so they were facing each other. “I wanna try the butt stuff.” 

They were in the middle of the courtyard and it was cold but Bon felt like his body was on fire with how bright red he suddenly found himself. 

He’d read way too many articles on the subject. He’d looked up books and even watched some (gross) porn. He was about as well versed on the subject as he could be. But this was Rin and if he did something wrong he could _hurt_ him. 

He also _really_ wanted to try it. “Are you sure?”

Rin’s hand squeezed his. “Yep.” He was as red as a tomato and there was a hint of flame in his hair. It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one embarrassed and awkward. “I’ve… fingered myself and I think I’m gonna like it.”

“Fuck.” A _vibrant_ image of his boyfriend writhing under his own hand popped up in his head. He had to forcefully shove it away because they were still very much in the middle of the promenade. He took off running again and hauled Rin with him.

They got to Rin’s dorm and Bon abruptly stopped. Rin was jerked back a few feet by the hand Bon still had. 

*****************************

“We gotta get the condoms.” He took a step back but was stopped by the hand holding his.

“Um, I mighta bought some?” Rin grinned a little awkwardly. “I didn’t want to use the ones Shura gave you. It’s like getting my sex supplies from Yukio.”

Bon laughed because there wasn’t anything else to do. “Then let’s go.” Rin pulled the door open and headed towards the back stairway. He paused, his ears twitching, and tilted his head. He nodded his head after a moment and they headed up. They ran to the dorm room they’d claimed as their own and shut the door. Bon locked it and turned towards his boyfriend. He was intimately reminded of the first time they’d slept together. 

“You okay with rearranging our plans a little?” Rin asked with a playful wag of his tail. “Watch the movie after dinner?” He responded with a kiss. He caught Rin’s hips and dragged him close. His boyfriend’s hands draped themselves over his shoulders and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss. Bon’s hands slid up the halfling’s back slowly and twisted around so his fingers were on the buttons of his boyfriend’s uniform shirt. 

The top three were easy to undo. His fingers grew a little unsteady and he broke the kiss. He kissed his way down to his boyfriend’s throat to reassure himself. Rin got his tie off and dropped it to the ground. A moment later the halfling was tugging his shirt out of his pants. 

His mind was reeling as it went through every bit of information he had learned on anal sex. The rest of their clothes followed suit until they were both standing naked in front of each other once more. Rin tugged him back towards the bed by his hips. 

The halfling settled against the pillows and tugged Bon’s hand eagerly. His tail was thumping against the bed and his hair was hanging in his eyes. The sight of him so cheerful and close made Bon’s heart twist and he found himself scrambling forward to settle between his boyfriend’s spread legs. The halfling grabbed his ass with his left hand and reached for something on the desk connected to the bed with the other. A bottle and a small foil covered packet was pressed into his hand. 

He looked at it a little curiously. He’d never really looked at a condom before. It cemented that this was actually happening. His hand shook a little and he suddenly felt immensely out of his depths. What if he did something wrong?

Rin caught his cheek. “Hey.” He was forced to look at the blue eyes. He brought his hand up compulsively and pushed the slightly blue hair out of Rin’s eyes. Rin smiled all squinty at him. “Ryuuji, stop stressing.” Rin hooked a leg over his hip and pulled him closer. He could feel Rin’s arousal against his stomach. The halfling wanted him. It was mind boggling. 

It was also annoying as hell because once again Rin was calm while Bon wasn’t.

The halfling tugged him back onto the bed and ground upwards. His lips reclaimed Bon’s in a coaxing kiss and his mind slowed in a cool hush. He lost himself in the familiar rhythm of kissing his lover. Rin nibbled at his lips and explored his mouth and let his hands explore Bon’s body. Bon got up on all fours and hovered over his boyfriend as the kiss deepened. He got his free hand under Rin’s back and hugged him closer so their chests were pressing against each other. The skin contact was exactly what he’d wanted. His heart settled and he moved with more confidence. Rin was warm and solid and here.

He pulled back for air and let his eyes drink in his boyfriend. Rin looked fantastic. His lips, red and kiss swollen were open for air. His eyes were hazy but staring up at Bon, dark and blue and breathtaking. His skin was flushed all over, warm, soft, and _so_ inviting. He couldn’t stop a needy whine from escaping his throat as he drank him in. 

He lowered his head to his boyfriend’s neck and nuzzled the skin there. Rin bucked up eagerly against him at the contact. Always so sensitive on his neck. Bon pressed a long, biting, kiss to the skin and dragged his teeth down. Rin groaned needily and Bon couldn't quite stop a pant from leaving his own lips. He sat back so he didn't end up just grinding against the halfling and getting them off that way. He had plans, damn it and he finally felt confident again.

“Let me know if anything doesn’t feel good. I haven’t done this to myself before but-”

Rin gave him a smile that was filled with teeth. “You’ve researched?” The leg he had thrown over Bon’s hip squeezed him closer. “Where do you find this stuff?” A hand slid up his chest. “Sounds like the kinda homework I’d like.”

“That how I can get you to study?” He caught the hand on his chest and brought it to his lips. Rin’s gaze softened at the romantic gesture and turned a little shy. It was amazing that his boyfriend was fine being spread naked on the bed but grew shy when Bon did something romantic. Fuck, he loved this teen.

He wanted to see the endearing blush spread so he pressed his lips against Rin’s knuckles again. “I love you.” He murmured into the skin. Rin’s entire face lit with the pretty blush and he ducked his head bashfully.

Bon lowered his eyes to Rin’s body and dragged his hand down the skin there. He hovered for a moment over the scar on Rin’s side. He’d kissed it a few times without knowing what it was. That damned man had been mere feet from him yesterday. The vile man who had stabbed his boyfriend because of who his father was had talked to Bon like he hadn’t done such a horrible thing. It was probably good because if Bon had known what Igor had done he’d probably have attacked him. God knows Light wouldn’t have stopped him from hurting the man. 

He pressed his lips to the scar gently. His eyes slipped closed and he tried to push the anger away. Now wasn’t the time for it. He wouldn’t let that man dampen this.

He sat back before Rin could say anything and grabbed the bottle of lube up.

“How do you want to do this?” He kissed Rin’s knee because it was there and he wanted to be touching. Rin had nice knees. “Like this? On your stomach? Hands and knees? Something else?”

Rin’s hand slid up his arm. “This is good for now. I wanna see you at work.”

Right. No pressure. He uncapped the bottle and poured some of the liquid on his hand. He rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up and considered his boyfriend laid out in front of him like a feast. All the information he’d read felt like it was swirling around in his head as he brought his hand down and rubbed a finger against the halfling’s entrance.

“ _Oh_.” Rin’s voice went all breathy and Bon decided it was one of his favorite sounds. He repeated the motion as Rin hooked his leg over Bon’s shoulder and curled the other one around his side loosely. He could feel Rin relaxing against him and after a few more moments his finger slipped inside.

Rin’s hips gave an eager little wiggle and pressed closer. He sank his finger in further and tried not to think about the tight warmth. He turned his head and brushed his lips against Rin's ankle. The halfling's tail thrashed and Rin was suddenly pulling him in for a gasping, fang filled kiss. The angle was awkward and a little uncomfortable but Bon would take a _lot_ of discomfort for the sounds Rin was making and the way his legs trembled with each thrust of his finger. 

(He was _inside_ Rin. There was only one way for them to be closer than this.)

Rin asked for another finger and a few dizzying minutes later Bon started to hook his fingers upward. He pressed kisses against Rin’s stomach (he'd never know a stomach could be sexy) and stretched his lover. The halfling’s hands were running through his hair and over his shoulders. Each touch felt like liquid fire and he was pretty sure he was going to ignite with desire at this rate.

He knew the moment he found his boyfriend's prostate because Rin’s hips shot up off the bed and he threw his head back with a loud cry of _Ryuuji!_ That made Bon feel dizzy.

“Too much?” He asked roughly.

Rin shook his head frantically. “Fuck! ‘s good. Don’t stop!”

His breath went hard and a little ragged as the halfling tightened around his fingers and pulled at his hair until he was moving up on the bed. He felt like he would explode without Rin there to ground him. 

He had never been more aroused in his life. Rin’s kisses were hot and almost mindless against his mouth. He was murmuring Bon’s name between kisses and rocking his hips against Bon’s fingers. He swallowed every delicious sound and then set to leaving a heavy mark on the halfling’s shoulder. Rin writhed under him, his babbles high and breathless.

He slipped a third finger in and savored the way it made Rin’s eyes go hazy. The halfling’s hand scrambled at his back and jerked him down so they were chest to chest. 

“Ryuuji,” Rin gasped and his left hand slid up to cup the back of Bon’s head, “faster! I want your dick-” He cut off with a sharp inhale as Bon found his boyfriend’s prostate again. His brain was working over time to memorize every motion and position that earned a sound from Rin. He’d always had a skill for memorization and he’d be damned if he forgot any of this information.

After a small eternity of listening to and watching his beautiful boyfriend he tucked his head against Rin’s shoulder as a shudder went through his own body. He grit his jaw and began to mouth a focusing mantra to distract himself from his own arousal. 

“Holy shit,” Rin gasped out. Sharp nails raked down his back as the halfling arched beneath him. “ _Fuck!_ ” Flames flickered to life on his face and shoulders. “That’s _so_ fuckin’ hot.”

Bon hadn’t realized he was speaking out loud. 

“Fuck-” Rin pushed at his shoulder until he was sitting up. He twisted on the bed and went rigid when it made Bon’s fingers brush against his prostrate again. A strangled noise slipped from his throat and his hand flew to his own cock and gripped the base hard. Bon watched with a gaping mouth as he tried to draw in some air. 

Rin pulled away from his hand and grabbed the condom from where it had fallen to the floor. He tore it open with his teeth and crawled towards Bon. The halfling manhandled him around until Bon was reclining against the pillows. 

“One of these days,” Rin growled as he rolled the condom onto Bon’s erection, ignoring the way Bon’s hips bucked up. “I’m going to fuck you and see how long you can keep reciting.” The halfling took hold of his shoulders and hovered over him with wide, dark, eyes like he hadn’t just knocked the air out of Bon’s lungs with that fantasy. His hands flew to Rin’s hips to help steady him and because he needed something to hold on to. Blue eyes stared at him behind mussed bangs. “Ready?” 

Bon nodded. “Let me know if anything hurts.” His voice cracked and it was all he could do to get those words out. He liked that Rin could control the pace but he’d never be able to have Rin in his lap again without thinking of this moment. He brought one of his hands down to hold himself steady for Rin to lower down on. He kept his eyes locked on Rin as the halfling started to slowly lower himself and Bon’s breath was promptly knocked out of his lungs. 

He had researched this a lot and knew some of what to expect but he was not prepared. Rin had barely lowered onto him and he already felt completely wrecked. Rin was so hot and _tight_ and all he wanted to do was slam up into the amazing feeling. He grit his jaw and tightened his grip on Rin as he forced himself to breathe. He had control. He was going to use it and make this amazing for his boyfriend.

Rin leaned fully against him and pressed his head against Bon’s. They shared each other’s breath as Rin continued to lower down. The halfling's eyes were closed and his mouth was open on a little gasp that showed his fangs. His chest and face were flushed and Bon couldn't breathe because he was pretty sure he'd never seen his boyfriend look more beautiful. He got a firmer grip on Rin's hips and swallowed compulsively.

“Doin’ okay?” He choked out. 

“You’re a lot bigger than fingers.” Rin grunted back in a low, deep voice that made Bon shudder. His grip tightened on Bon’s shoulders as he moved down. The halfling closed the distance between their faces and kissed him hard. Bon returned it and felt a slight sting as Rin’s fang caught his lip. The halfling sucked and bit at his lip until Bon’s breath was hitching. His nails dug into Rin’s skin as he bottomed out. 

Rin pulled away with a gasp. His features had started to elongate and his tail was thrashing through the air. Sparks of blue flame flickered from it before dissipating in the air.

The halfling was so close to him. Their faces were nearly pressed together so they were sharing each other’s breaths. He could make out every freckle and scar and eyelash on his lover’s face. Rin’s dazzling eyes hazy with pleasure and blown dark with desire for _Bon._ His boyfriend’s arms were warm around his neck and they boxed Bon in so he couldn’t see anything but his lover. It was devastatingly intimate and made his heart pound wildly. He knew his hands were too tight on Rin’s waist. He was probably going to bruise him. There was no way to be closer and it felt like he would lose himself in Rin and in this feeling.

“Rin,” He murmured because the feeling was too big and it was warring with his need so that he could hardly think. He slid his right hand around the halfling’s side and ran his fingers along the base of his boyfriend’s tail because he knew this would be feeling as good to his lover yet. Rin had described the sensation as soothing once. The halfling shivered around him and over him and against him. The tail thrashed again before winding around his arm. He pressed a kiss against the halfling’s jaw because it felt like he would break if he didn’t. He needed to move and he needed Rin to be feeling as good.

“Been thinking about this since you first kissed me in here.” Rin whispered like it was a secret. There was a hint of red in his eyes. The demon half of his lover was awake and showing. Rin didn’t look upset or angry so he didn’t care. (He’d have been shocked at himself a year ago. So much had changed since he met this remarkable boy.)

Rin pushed up slowly and a small breathless moan left his body. Bon’s hips gave a helpless little thrust as his boyfriend lowered back down. The halfling's arms wrapped around him, trying to pull him closer even though there wasn't any way to get closer. Bon kissed his way down Rin's throat and _oh,_ the way it made Rin writhe did very interesting things to his cock and he was going to memorize every movement and breath.

“You feel amazing.” He gasped and Rin’s eyes turned squinty with the force of his smile. 

“Ryuuji,” he purred and Bon’s gut clenched. He wasn’t going to last long. This was devastating in the most perfect of ways. “My Ryuuji.” Rin murmured against his skin as he set a slow, mostly steady rhythm and pressed his face against Bon’s cheek. He could feel and hear each of the halfling’s quiet gasps and feel the halfling growing warm against him. He slid his still slick hand around to Rin’s arousal and took him in hand. Rin’s tail tightened around his arm and blue fire lit the end. He rocked up to meet his lover’s thrusts and nothing had ever felt this good. He felt entirely out of control of himself and so incredibly safe wrapped up around Rin. It was a contradictory set of feelings and he didn’t care because Rin was here and he loved the boy so desperately.

“Ryuuji,” Rin moaned into his ear, “love you. So good for me.” He thrust up hard at the praise and earned a pleasured hiss from his lover. His heart was going to pound out of his chest. He needed more. 

“Like that?” Rin asked with a giddy, breathless tone. “Mmm? So good for me. You’re Perfect.” The moan that left Bon’s chest was loud and would be embarrassing at a later time. “So fucking hot,” he gasped and bucked his hips, “you make it so I can’t think straight.”

Rin began to move faster and Bon rose to meet him. Something in the angle changed and Rin arched against him with a beautiful gasp that had Bon’s heart thundering. He was so close. The coil of arousal was tightening in his stomach.

“Rin,” he coaxed around a deep moan, “come for me.”

“Ryuuji-fuck!” Rin rocked down on him twice more before he curled forward with a drawn out moan as he reached his climax. His mouth latched onto Bon’s already bruised shoulder and bit down hard as flames burst out of his skin. Bon bucked up and shuddered as his own release shot through him. He collapsed back against the pillows and tried to catch his breath. Rin was inhaling sharply through his nose with his mouth still firmly biting Bon’s skin.

“Rin?” He garbled. His lover’s tail was now painfully tight around his arm. He was starting to lose feeling in his fingers. 

The halfling shivered against his chest and Bon realized his ears had grown long while Bon wasn’t looking. 

“Rin?” Alarm sparked in his gut and cut through the pleasant buzz of his release. “Talk to me, please?”

The halfling slowly relaxed his jaw and released Bon’s shoulder. There was a weird burning sensation left behind. Rin lifted up off him and settled back on his lap. His eyes darted to Bon before dropping. His bangs hid his face so Bon couldn’t see him properly. 

“Sorry.” The halfling murmured.

“What for?” He caught Rin’s cheek with the hand he could still feel and felt a little guilty when he ended up smearing lube and semen on his boyfriend’s face.

“I…” Rin sighed and seemed to come to term with something. “I bit you too hard. It felt so good and I lost control.” 

Oh. Shit. A quick inspection proved he was in fact bleeding. That explained the pain. 

“Huh.” Rin’s tail tightened and Bon winced. He looked at his arm and saw the tail’s tip was also on fire. “Can you let my arm go? It’s too tight.”

“Fuck.” Rin loosened his tail and grabbed the end nervously. “I’m sorry. I fucked up.”

“Stop that. You don’t need to apologize.” Bon flexed his hand to try and bring the feeling back. It was all tingly which meant he’d have it working again in a moment. “You’re fine. I’m fine.” Probably. Rin was only a halfling so it wasn’t like his bites were poisoned or anything. Then again top tier demons also had really potent poison so who knew. All he did know was that if Rin did have that level of poison and had used it on him he’d already be dead. And you know? All of this was stuff they probably should have talked about way before they started having sex. He just hadn’t thought about it. It wasn’t like there was a manual for human/halfling relationships. (And he had looked.)

He pushed all that aside. They’d have that talk later if at all. If nothing happened he was fine with letting that conversation go away. 

“It was good, Rin.” He pressed a quick kiss to the halfling’s lips. “Fucking fantastic. I didn’t even notice because of how damn good you felt and how incredible that was. I don’t care about a bite.” He gave Rin a little push. “Come on now. We’re both in dire need of a shower.”

***********************************

* * *

It took him most of the shower to get Rin to relax again. He had to pull on every trick he’d learned. It sucked because he’d actually really enjoyed himself but he couldn’t tell if Rin liked it. He’d cleaned off the bite and bandaged it up. It wasn’t deep and only Rin’s fangs had actually broken the skin. He figured it was probably okay. 

It took more coaxing than he was happy with but he finally got Rin wrapped up in an embrace again. The halfling melted into the hug and his tail gave a small wag. Bon ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s spine and smiled at the way Rin pressed into his touch.

He hummed in appreciation and squeezed. “Fuck, you’re always so hot.” He pressed his face against Rin’s shoulder and basked in the warmth. “It’s cold as ass in here.”

“The air conditioning and heating don’t work.” Rin mumbled. Bon pulled him closer and exhaled. 

“Damn, Mephisto’s a cheap bastard, ain’t he?”

Rin stiffened a little. He broke the embrace and stepped away. 

“What gives?”

“Like you said, it’s cold.” He left the room and walked down the hall towards the dorm room they’d claimed. Bon couldn’t help but notice he was holding himself a little oddly. Guilt sprang up in his gut and he chased after the halfling.

“Hey, you okay?” Rin shrugged a little but didn’t make any effort to move away from him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He’d noticed a few scratches on his boyfriend’s back and hips but they’d faded away by the time they’d finished showering. He thought he’d done everything correctly but maybe he’d inadvertently hurt Rin. 

Rin’s eyes turned on him with disbelief. “Hurt me?” He drawled. “You were bleeding a minute ago.”

“Would you stop freaking out about that.”

“It’s getting worse.” Rin huffed and crossed his arms defensively over his chest. “I almost burned you last night. This morning. Whatever.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I tore up a pillow.” 

Bon couldn’t help the little snort he gave. “And not me.” He crossed his own arms and tried not to stand too stiffly. He was scared. It felt like Rin was pulling away. “Why’s it bothering you suddenly? We figured it out and everything was fine.” He’d maybe freaked out a little while it was happening but they’d worked through it. 

“What if I had hurt you?” Rin’s hands dropped to his side in fist. “I’m a lot stronger than you and I could really hurt you.”

Now he was getting a little annoyed and it was still cold. “I’m not helpless.” 

Rin glared. “You couldn’t stop me.”

“I did last night. ‘Sides. You just bit me. It’s not like you actually hurt me.”

Surprise flickered across Rin’s face but it was quickly overtaken with irritation. “I could have overpowered you like I did in Kyoto.”

He could see the halfling shattering his shield and coming at him with flames burning the air around them. Shura activating her charm and Rin falling. Him standing by while Rin screamed.

He pushed the memories away. “You didn’t overpower me. You broke my shield and hit me but you didn’t overpower me.” He was starting to get scared. Not of what Rin was talking about but that he was going to do something stupid over it. His boyfriend was nothing if not a self-sacrificing dumbass.

“That sounds like overpowering.” Rin observed.

“I was still standing. And it’s been months. I know a lot more about you now.” 

Rin scowled and stood taller. “Why can’t you just admit I’m dangerous?”

“You are. So is Shiemi. Point is I’m not in danger.”

Rin poked the skin below the bite mark. “You sure ‘bout that?”

Bon snapped. His boyfriend was an idiot and needed to be proven wrong. He caught Rin’s ear with his left and wound his right hand around the halfling’s tail. He shoved Rin forward so his chest was pressed against the wall and crowded up against his back. He didn’t squeeze the vulnerable ear or pull on his boyfriend’s tail but the potential for pain was obvious.

“Still with me?” He snarled. Rin’s mouth was agape and his cheek was pressed against the wall. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now I’ll admit this doesn’t do anything against your flames but you’ve got incredible control over those.” He ran his thumb soothingly over the fur of Rin’s tail and was careful not to twist or pull the appendage. “Plus I’ve been training with Light. He’s showing me how to summon. You still out rank anything I could ever hope to summon but you’d at least be distracted long enough for me to get away if I needed to.” 

He let go of Rin’s ear and ran his fingers lightly up Rin’s tail before releasing it as well. 

“Stop tryin’ to treat me like I’m some damsel in distress. I’m not that breakable. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” He backed up so his boyfriend wasn’t trapped against the wall. “I’ve calmed you down lotsa times. You probably haven’t even noticed them all.”

Rin didn’t move. Fear churned up in his gut as he looked at his stiff boyfriend. The halfling’s tail was rigid in the air and Bon wasn’t sure how to read that. Shit. He’d gone too far to prove that particular point. He’d been scared the halfling might try and break up with him in fear and now he’d just freaked out on his boyfriend.

“Rin?” 

The halfling turned his head so his forehead was against the wall and not his cheek. 

“Shit!” He took another step back. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” 

A flame sprouted out the tip of Rin’s tail before dissipating. 

“Rin, can you talk to me?” He wrapped his arms around himself. He’d done something wrong and now his boyfriend was struggling and it was way too cold in here. What if the halfling was trying to break up with him and Bon had just shoved him against a wall? What if he’d just convince him he should?

Fuck!

He rubbed his arms and tried to keep his voice steady. “Please, I’m freakin’ out here.”

“I’m okay.” There was a weird quality to his voice that Bon didn’t really recognize. It sounded like he was trying way too hard to sound normal. “I, uh, didn’t expect that.” The halfling slowly turned around and met Bon’s gaze. His blue eyes were brighter than usual. Was he fighting a change?

“You sure? That was too far. I’m sorry.” He shivered and rubbed his arms to get some warmth back in them. He should have grabbed a jacket for the walk back from the shower. Rin noticed his shivers and caught his hand. 

“Let’s go back. There are at least blankets in the dorm.” He allowed himself to be pulled away by the halfling and tried to think of what he had missed in the last few minutes because all the pieces weren’t fitting together.

“Are we cool?” He asked when they reached the room and Rin hadn’t said anything else. 

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Rin admitted as he plopped down on the bed. “I didn’t think about weak spots.”

“Everyone has weak spots.” He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room with his arms around himself. 

Rin’s eyes darted over to him and he seemed to notice Bon’s discomfort for the first time. He pat the bed. “You can come over. I don’t-I bite a little but you’re safe.” He offered him a little smile and Bon shuffled over. He sat down gingerly and was promptly snuggled up by his boyfriend. Rin secured a blanket and wrapped it around them. 

“I got a little stuck in my own head.” Rin admitted. “We’re cool.” The halfling’s tail draped over his shoulder. Bon’s heart thumped and a little of his fear evaporated.

“Do you have weak spots?” Rin asked as he dropped his head on Bon’s shoulder and pushed at his side until they were reclined against the pillows.

“You probably know more than I do.” Bon slid his hand up Rin’s side to the spot he knew was ticklish. The halfling wiggled away with a giggle. “That would be another weak spot.” He pressed his lips against the halfling’s throat and spoke into the skin. “And another.” Rin shivered. “I’ve used both of those to my advantage before. They’re pretty good for distracting.” 

“I see.” Rin’s hand traveled up his chest slowly. A shiver of anticipation coursed through Bon. “Something like this?” He caught hold of Bon’s ear cuff and gave a little tug. Bon’s mouth popped open on a small gasp. “Or this?” Nails scratched at the back of his head and tugged the longer locks. He shivered and the halfling sat up a little. His tail lifted into the air at attention. “Here,” his other hand dropped to trace the skin on the right side of his waist. The muscles in Bon’s stomach tightened at the touch. The hand dropped lower and Bon tensed with anticipation. A laugh fell from his lips despite his efforts as Rin’s fingers tickled at the back of his knee. “And here?” The halfling finished with a pleased smile.

The halfling’s weight dropped back against his side. A kiss was pressed to his bicep. “I got kinda scared.”

“Because you bit me?”

Rin shook his head and he could feel the brush of the halfling’s soft hair against his skin. “Because I really liked it.”

Well that was unnerving. He knew demons were territorial and possessive. They’d been butting up against that for the last month. It shouldn’t be a surprise. 

“The sex? The biting? The fact that it left a longer lasting mark?” 

“Is all of the above an option?” Rin was still hiding his face against Bon. “But it _hurt_ you.”

“I’m tougher than you’re giving me credit for.” He ran his hand up the halfling’s back and wrapped the blanket a little tighter. “I wouldn’t make a habit of it but I’m not angry or sore.” He settled his arms around his boyfriend. “We’ll figure it out.”

If the price for having a relationship with Rin was a few bites he wouldn’t mind. 

“Also, the wall thing was hot. Not gonna lie.” Rin added after a moment. Bon’s chest loosened and he released a relieved breath. “Hey,” the halfling’s head popped up with excitement. “We should do it that way next time.” 

“Huh?”

“I couldn’t bite you like that!” Rin’s tail thumped excitedly against the bed. Again. Rin wanted to do it again. Rin wasn’t breaking up with him. Rin wasn’t pulling away. He wrapped the halfling closer and closed his eyes. He was going to be okay. Rin still loved him.

“Sounds like fun. Then all we have to figure out is a way for you to fuck me without too many bites.” He smiled and opened his eyes back up to see the halfling looking wide eyed. “Not that I mind a few.” He rubbed Rin’s back as his smile turned a little sly. “I’ll take that sting for that sex any day.”

A single flame flared out of Rin’s hair before the halfling stretched up and kissed him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Wednesday :)
> 
> Also, spiders and ants legit dislike the smell of peppermint. And yes, I used the wife from the first anime as inspiration


	26. Chapter 26

Saying there were more than a million files in Section 13 didn’t feel like a particular overstatement in Bon’s opinion. 

Calling Light lazy also didn’t feel like an overstatement. It felt like an understatement. He had spent almost every night for the last week organizing the tumbling piles of files while Light slept. He’d typed them up and tried not to pay too much attention to one name that kept popping up.

Shiro Fujimoto. The former paladin and the twins adopted father. He was the one reason Bon didn’t want to investigate this stupid subject and the one thing he could not stop noticing. Because of course, if the former paladin was involved, he was going to be _involved_.

Every time he saw the name he felt his heart skip a beat and his blood freeze. He tried not to pay attention to what the words said as he typed the pages up but his stupid brain was made to memorize and forgetting had never been his strength.

The former paladin was a clone of Azazel. Rin’s father was a part of this messy plot. He was terrified to find out more. It was almost too big to keep in his head. There seemed to be a million different pieces to this puzzle. Even Angel seemed to be a clone. Maybe there was some rule that only clones could become a Paladin.

(He might have to remove the Myōō Dharani sooner than later. This went beyond a few lies.)

And as if that wasn’t enough, he was also having to cram every bit of information he could in his head for their rapidly approaching exorcist certification exam. They had the last two exorcisms planned for the weekend. One on Saturday and one on Sunday. They had passed their high school exams (Rin had higher scores than he’d ever had before. Bon was _so_ proud of the halfling.)

One week of school and then the test. They’d all pass (please, God, let them all pass) and then they’d go to Kyoto for a wedding and celebrate the New Year. Hopefully the report on what they had found in Section 13 would be ready at that point and everyone could move on. They could point out that Mephisto was playing everyone and Bon could start seriously working towards rebuilding the Myōō Dharani. He could get out of this fucked up organization and drag the people he cared about out of this place. He’d make them safe and they’d figure out how to protect Assiah and work with the demons that didn’t want to blow the planet up. 

(If that wasn’t the single most childish reaction to not being able to stay in a human body, he didn’t know what was.)

Currently they were waiting for the rest of the cram group to arrive so they could complete one of the last two exorcisms left on their stupid list. They’d met up early to go for their morning run and Bon might have planned in some additional time for cuddling.

Rin was all for cuddling. The halfling had gone lax against him and started to purr in contentment until Bon had finally moved. They’d gone to wait by the fountain – which Bon was now sitting against –and chatted about their plans for the day. Rin was draped on his lap. The halfling had fallen asleep at some point and it was mostly Bon’s fault. He knew his boyfriend found it relaxing to have his hair played with. He’d been mindlessly running his fingers through the soft locks and Rin just kind of fell over. 

He loved watching Rin sleep. The halfling’s face got all soft and his mouth popped open to show his fangs in a sleepy little snore. He’d have been content to sit here and meditate with his sleeping boyfriend while he waited on the others to arrive if it wasn’t for his stupid phone and his guilty conscious. 

He’d mailed the wedding invitation back and marked that he had a plus one. He still needed to explain who that plus one was.

His phone was vibrating in his hand and it was his dad. It had rang a few times which meant he only had a few more seconds to pick up.

He felt a sudden burst of self-irritation and pressed the answer button. It didn’t matter if the others were on their way and Rin was in his lap. He had to have this out.

“Ryuuji?” His dad’s voice filtered through the phone and he immediately found his body tensing. Rin was snoring lightly against his thigh. He could feel each warm breath the halfling took. His hand was stroking the slightly blue hair and he let it ground him.

“Hi dad, what’s up?” He kept his voice quiet and neutral. 

“How are you doing?” His dad sounded nervous and Bon suddenly didn’t want to tiptoe around the topic. He was too tired and too stressed. He needed this off his plate.

“I’m fine. I’m guessing you’re calling about my boyfriend?”

“One of the main reasons.” There was a momentary pause. “Boyfriend?”

He tilted his head against the fountain and sighed. “That’s what I said.”

He heard what sounded like a chuckle. “I knew it. Your mother didn’t believe me.”

His head straightened with a jerk of surprise. Rin mumbled something and his tail thumped against Bon’s arm. “You _knew_ it?”

“It’s the Okumura boy, isn’t it? Not the stuffy one. The boy with Satan’s flames.”

His hand paused in Rin’s hair as his heart thumped a little off rhythm. “What?”

“Rin Okumura? Fujimoto’s ward? He’s your boyfriend isn’t he?”

“Yeah.” He floundered. Rin wiggled a little and his snore got louder. Bon resumed running his fingers through the soft hair. 

“Good.” His dad sounded warm and… happy? “How long have you been dating him? Was it before summer?”

“No. Not before Kyoto.” Why was he telling this man anything? Why did he always end up trusting? Was it some kind of flaw? Ryuuji Suguro, the sap who believed everyone. “We’ve been dating since school started back up.” It seemed like he’d been dating the halfling for so much longer than that. He could hardly remember what it was like not to be dating Rin. His life had become something entirely different in the last half year. Everything had changed. 

What was he doing? Why was he telling his dad this?

“Your mother thought you were just friends but I told her I’d never seen you act like that around Miwa or Renzou.”

Had he been obvious all the way back in Kyoto? For fucks sake. It was a good thing he didn’t intend on the Myōō Dharani having secrets because apparently he couldn’t keep any. 

“Congratulations. You were right. Will it be a problem?”

His dad laughed a little. “I don’t see why it would be. Everyone knows he defeated the Impure King and watched your back.” 

Bon kept running his fingers mindlessly through Rin’s hair. “I won’t let them treat him poorly just because of who his father is.” 

He had the sudden strange realization that they were opposites. Bon was treated with extreme respect _because_ of who his father was. 

“I won’t lie.” His dad said slowly. “You’re going to have a hard time because of that. As far as I’m aware the Myōō Dharani don’t hold any malice towards him. However…”

“I know.” The fucking Blue Night. They’d lost half their members to satan’s flames that night. He couldn’t see blue flames without thinking of Rin but the members of his temple were different. They’d watched those flames burn the people they loved. Some of them were scarred with the burns.

“Are you happy?”

He wasn’t typically a particularly happy person. He tended towards melancholy or exasperated anger. As of late he was mostly just tired. He wanted this semester to be over. 

“Yeah.” He huffed out a breath and decided to give his dad this. “I’m happy.” He straightened a little and pushed his emotions down. He could see the others rounding the corner. Yukio was trailing and the younger twin looked like he was deep in his own head. “I’ll talk to you later, okay? We’re cramming for the finals.”

“Good luck. Please be careful... I love you.”

“I know.” He hung up and only felt a little guilty for not saying it back. He tucked the phone in his pocket and waited for the others to reach him. 

His dad knew he was dating Rin Okumura. He knew and he didn’t seem upset. It wasn’t going to change anything. His dad wanted him to be happy.

He smiled and dropped his eyes down to Rin. He realized the halfling wasn’t snoring any longer. “When did you wake up?”

Rin yawned but didn’t sit up. “I’m not sure? I think you were on the phone. You talk too much for a pillow.” He blushed a little and continued to drag his fingers through Rin’s hair.

“Hey!” Moriyama called in an excited tone as she jogged over to them. “Are you two doing anything for Christmas?”

He looked over at Rin who was pushing himself up slowly. The halfling shook his head and yawned sleepily. 

“We’re going back to Kyoto a few days after it? Exams are the day before so I’m planning on relaxing.” And probably having a mental break down at the rate he was going.

“Perfect!” She’d reached them at this point and latched her hand around Rin’s arm with an excited bounce. “I want to throw a christmas party for everyone.”

The halfling’s lips spread in a sleepy smile. “That sounds fantastic! Yukio and my birthday is the 27th. It’d almost be like a birthday party.”

Bon felt a twist of annoyance with himself that he hadn’t known that. 

“Oh!” Moriyama’s eyes went wide with delight. “That’s such a good idea! We could make it a double party.” The rest of the group had caught up with the eager blonde by now. She twisted and caught Yukio’s elbow. Bon didn’t miss the way it made the teen lose the distant expression or the way his cheeks heated in a small blush. 

“Yuki,” She gushed, “we could make it a party for everyone before they leave!”

Rin was nodding along but Bon’s brow wrinkled with confusion. “They? Aren’t you coming?”

Moriyama frowned a little. “I wasn’t invited to the wedding.”

“Yeah, but we all got plus ones.” He raised the hand that Rin had grabbed hold of at one point. “That’s why Rin’s coming. Kamiki too.” (Renzou had sulked for _hours_ that she accepted Miwa’s invite and not his. Bon had no doubts that’s why she had done it.) He looked over at Yukio and raised an eyebrow. Rin was smirking mischievously and his playful spirit was contagious. “Why don’t you bring her?”

Moriyama’s cheeks lit up with a pretty little blush and her hands flew up to cover her face. Yukio sent a truly impressive glare his way. Izumo turned her back to them as she tried to cover a laugh. Miwa shot Renzou a look that had the pink-haired teen snickering. 

It was nice to see Moriyama acting like her old self. She’d been growing quiet and distant as of late. Everytime she wasn’t talking to someone she seemed to be staring off in the distance with a sad expression. Sad Moriyama was a thing no one should have to see more than once. He wasn’t sure what was up with her but it couldn’t be good. 

Yukio’s eyebrow twitched and he adjusted his glasses. “Is now really the time to discuss this?”

“Why not?” He got up and helped Rin up. The halfling wrapped an arm around his waist and tucked in against his side. He was fine with cuddling at the moment. Especially in this cold weather. His boyfriend was a heater. A damn cute one.

“We have an exorcism to complete.”

“Yeah, and a week left of school. She either goes with you or Shima. Your pick.” He directed the last bit to Moriyama. The tamer squeaked. Izumo gave her friend a little poke. The purple haired tamer might act tough but Bon could see the romantic streak in her was a mile wide. 

“Yuki?” Moriyama stuttered and the younger twin’s eyes grew hilariously large. “Would you mind?”

Bon braced himself to smack the teen if he said anything that would hurt the tamer. She was already riddled with self confidence issues and she didn’t need her crush hurting her because he had stupid ideas about what it meant to be mature.

Not that he’d probably get a chance to. He had a feeling Izumo would summon her familiars and kick Yukio’s ass before Bon could so much as start a chant.

“Of course you can come.” Yukio murmured. He glared at everyone but Moriyama and motioned towards the path. “Now come along. We have to finish these last two exorcisms.”

“Hey, we’ve been here for a while now. We were waiting on you guys.” Rin pointed out as his twin turned and started down the path. The younger twin’s eye twitched and Bon couldn’t repress his snicker. 

Had he known that Moriyama was going to stick him on decorating duty with _Yukio_ he might not have found it quite so funny.

The spirit train was a joke. They got there and assumed their positions only for Rin to incinerate the thing within a minute. No one else got a chance to do anything. Bon might have complained if it didn’t mean they suddenly had the entire afternoon free.

* * *

It had started out as a genuine study break. He’d talked Rin into the study session without much difficulty. They’d spent a few hours studying and then…

It was a little fuzzy. The halfling had started to play with his earrings and then they were both naked and everything was warm and hazy.

Bon’s breath was coming in hot pants and there really wasn’t enough air in the room. Flames were flickering in Rin’s hair and his tail was ignited. It added to the almost sweltering heat and the feeling of suffocation. It was better than the frigid cold that typically hung in the dorm.

Still... it made him want their own place. One day he’d have a big bed he could sprawl out with Rin on. Not these tiny dorm beds. He liked being pressed up close to Rin but he’d like it better if there wasn’t a constant worry of one of them falling off.

“This is the best kind of study break.” Rin mumbled into his chest. The halfling’s arms wound around him and pulled tight. A leg was thrown over his hip and he welcomed all the body heat it brought as the fire faded away. Rin’s cheek nuzzled against him and he couldn’t help but laugh a little breathlessly. 

“I didn’t get near that spirit train.” He commented as he brushed a hand through Rin’s hair. “Shouldn’t smell anything but yourself on me.”

“Can’t help it.” Rin replied with a content sigh Bon could feel through his entire body. “Love rubbin’ against you.”

“That reminds me,” He tilted his head so he could sort of see Rin’s face. His boyfriend had been avoiding the subject and distracting him whenever it came up. (Turns out Rin knew a _lot_ of his weak spots.) “When are you going to fuck me?” 

Rin ducked his head under Bon’s chin to hide his face. “Sorry, big guy, I’m a little worn out now.”

Bon poked his shoulder. “No avoiding. What gives? We only have a week left here. And then we probably won’t have another chance until next semester. We’ll be lucky to get a kiss in Kyoto. There’ll be a lot of people there because of the wedding and my mom is nosy. She’ll be hanging around a lot.” 

Rin exhaled and squeezed him tighter. It wasn’t enough to hurt yet. “I’m scared.”

That’s what he’d been worried about. He kept his voice even and ran his hand down the halfling’s back to stroke up his tail. “What of?”

“That I’ll lose control. That I’ll hurt you.”

“Okay. Have you had a point where you couldn’t hear me yet?” He kept up his soothing strokes and felt Rin relaxing against him. 

“No?”

He’d given this a lot of thought. More than he’d like to admit. “So we go slow. If it gets to be too much let me know. I can do the same.”

“I think you’re missing just how hot you are.” Rin’s tail brushed up his ribs. “I can’t think when you’re like-” he cut himself off and swallowed thickly. 

Bon found himself blushing. He had just had sex with his boyfriend and was laying naked with him but that was what made him blush. He didn’t understand himself. “Okay. We’ll start slow. We don’t have to go all the way until you’re confident.”

Rin wasn’t clinging to him now. He seemed a little relaxed. “I trust ya.”

Rin’s tail whacked against his chest and the halfling was clinging once again. It didn’t feel like fear this time but he wasn’t sure what was going on. Rin rubbed his cheek against Bon’s throat for a moment before pushing up on his arm and looking down at him. The intense adoration in the halfling’s gaze was enough to make him almost breathless. 

“What’s up?” He managed. He could feel a blush heating his cheek. It was a lot to be stared at like that. 

“Do you remember the Impure King?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah? Kinda hard to forget.”

Rin’s tail hit his side again. “Okay, stupid question. Do you remember what you said? Right before I got the sword out? You have no idea what saying that does to me.”

Had he told Rin he trusted him? He didn’t remember much of what he’d said at that point. He’d been exhausted and terrified and dazed. He remembered visuals, Rin lighting up the sky and diving between him and the miasma. He remembered Rin trying to act tough and rambling about the stupid Kyoto tower. He remembered the stench. He remembered his heart pounding as Rin drew the sword.

Just not his own words. 

Still, might as well test it out. He locked eyes with the halfling and smiled a little. “I do, moron. I trust you.” 

Rin kissed him dizzyingly and Bon kind of forgot everything else.

* * *

“Well, I feel like we should say something.” Renzou said with a lopsided smile. “I mean, this is it. The last exorcism.”

Izumo leaned against the wall and crossed her arms in a mildly bored fashion. “Whatever. I just want to get this over.”

“Yeah, we have a shopping date after this, don’t we?” Renzou asked with a sly smile. Izumo rolled her eyes and didn’t reply. Moriyama was frowning at the ground while Nee spoke in his squeaky language. Miwa was fiddling with his prayer beads. 

Bon was leaning against the wall on Izumo’s other side. Rin was standing next to him fiddling with his phone. 

“Who’s monitoring today?” Izumo asked with a frown. “It’s been ten minutes. Where are they?”

Rin glanced up from his phone with a frown. “Yukio said he’d be here.” 

Izumo’s frown intensified and she tossed a pig tail over her shoulder. “I thought it was supposed to be Shura.” 

Bon exhaled and crossed his arms. “Whoever they are they’re late.” 

“That would be my fault!” Mephisto’s overly cheery voice called from the hallway. The headmaster was walking towards them with Shura and Yukio trailing behind him. Shura looked bored while Yukio looked vaguely angry. It seemed to be his default of late. 

Rin shoved his phone in his pocket and straightened. His tail wound around Bon’s arm and tugged him a little closer. He offered his boyfriend a consoling smile. The halfling looked livid.

“Guten tag, my young exwires!” The headmaster swept his ridiculous umbrella in an arc with a flourish. “Are you ready for your final exorcism? This will be the first part of your certification exams.” Bon and Miwa both straightened at that.

“Now?” Miwa asked a little nervously. The headmaster glanced at him and smirked.

“Don’t worry, young Konekomaru. The rest of the exam will happen next week.” He let his eyes travel over each of them in turn. Bon wasn’t particularly surprised by the chill that darted down his spine at the gaze or the way Rin’s tail tightened on his arm and tried to tug him back. He kept his position and let his arm swing back a little so it brushed the halfling’s side. If Mephisto noticed he didn’t make any signs. 

“You’re going to be exorcising my cabinet this afternoon.” He pulled out a ring of keys from his coat and flipped through them. “It was part of my prank collection but got a bit of a rebellious streak.”

What kind of pranks did Mephisto pull? Wasn’t the portrait part of it? 

The demon king got the door unlocked and pulled it open with a flourish. Bon couldn’t help but notice how thin the demon’s hands and face were now that he knew to look. Mephisto had always been a little strange looking but now Bon could see how he looked ill.

“File in, everybody!” Izumo led the way with Moriyama trailing directly behind. Bon stepped forward and Rin pressed against his side so he was between Bon and Mephisto. He let it slide because he didn’t want to make a scene right now. He’d get onto the halfling later. Probably.

The faculty office was fairly standard. There were a few lounge chairs and a large table near the center of the room. The far wall had a fridge, counter, sink, and vending machine. On the wall to their left were a series of bookshelves and cabinets. He was pretty sure the middle one was the one they’d have to exorcise. It had pink windows and purple trim. There were dozens and dozens of random trinkets inside the cabinet and Bon felt his stomach drop as he stared at all the objects. He just _knew_ they were going to have to find the possessed object.

Shura explained the problem while Mephisto went to the table and sat down. Yukio stayed near the door and watched them with a vaguely irritated expression. 

“Alright, listen up.” Shura popped her hip out and regarded them with a tired smile. “This is the last time we should have to do this. This cabinet,” she pointed her empty sword towards the brightly colored cabinet, “is the cursed one. It’s your job to locate the cursed item and exorcise the demon from it. Don’t break the item or anything else in the cabinet.”

Miwa raised his hand and Shura raised an amused eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Are you certain there’s only one cursed item in the cabinet?”

Shura shrugged. “Nope.”

Figured.

Bon turned to Moriyama who was staring listlessly at the cabinet. What was up with her? “Moriyama,” he tapped her shoulder with the hand Rin’s tail didn’t currently have a death grip on. “Can I have some barberries, please?” 

“Of course!” She spoke to Nee who started to produce the plant out of his belly. He grabbed a handful of the berries and smashed them in his hand. 

“Everyone line up.” 

He started with Moriyama since she was already there and smeared the berry paste on her forehead. He spoke the blessing and the berries turned bright with magic. 

“Remember, this will just give you clear vision.” He said as he turned to Izumo. She tilted her head up towards him and he felt a _weird_ moment of disorientation. The last time he had spoken this specific spell he hadn’t known anything about who she really was. It had been at the beginning of the semester when he’d just started dating Rin. He smeared a little of the paste on her forehead and tried not to think about how different everything was. Not everything had changed for the worse. Izumo would never have turned towards him with anything like trust half a year ago.

Renzou was next and he focused on fixing his K’rik while Bon blessed him. Miwa accepted the blessing with a smile and returned the favor. The paste was cold when it touched his head and grew pleasantly warm when the blessing was spoken. 

He turned to his boyfriend who was standing rigidly and watching the room with irritated eyes.

“Hey,” he called softly. Rin’s eyes focused on him and softened slightly. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Rin replied in a too-cheerful tone and offered a toothy smile. “I’m fine.”

Bon looked down at his arm where Rin’s tail was still wrapped and back at Rin with a raised eyebrow. “Okay.” Rin blushed and the tail loosened but didn’t unravel. He brushed his boyfriend’s hair aside and smeared a little of the berry against his forehead. “Kokuriko kikkire.” He mumbled and felt the spark of magic as the blessing took effect. 

He turned back to the rest of the group to see that Miwa had created a protective circle and Izumo had summoned her familiars.

Now was the problem. He needed his arm. The protective circle was for him and Miwa. Rin would need to join Mike and Uke in looking through the circle while they set up a covering of protective chants. 

He leaned over so he could whisper into Rin’s ear. He didn’t want to embarrass the halfling and Mephisto almost certainly had demonic hearing.

“Rin, you gotta let me go.”

“I’m trying.”

“Okay…” That was a problem. “Hold still.” He stepped back and rotated his arm quickly. He got Rin’s tail halfway unwound before it started to thrash. Rin caught it with his hand and held it still so he could unwind it the rest of the way. He gave his boyfriend’s shoulder a squeeze and went to the circle. He could feel the Mephisto’s eyes watching him move and he pretended he didn’t feel Rin’s tail brush against him as he left.

He took up his position next to Miwa and started chanting. It took them four and a half minutes to find the cursed object. A small ring that was hard to notice amongst everything else. Rin found it and promptly dropped it on the floor. It rolled under the cabinet and out of their reach.

Bon kept chanting because he was experienced but he wanted _so_ badly to laugh. There was no other way or them to finish their last exorcism than with clumsiness. Renzou had to knock it out with the bottom of his K’rik. The ring began to glow with an unnatural green light.

Bon focused on shortening his chant while Miwa sped up. 

He closed his eyes in concentration and felt a sudden burst of heat from Rin’s flames. He cut his aria short and opened his eyes to see a puddle of melted gold. He switched to a chant of revealing and focused his mind on the task. A flash of golden light burst from his body and expanded to a five foot perimeter around him. Nothing else flashed which meant there wasn’t any spirit/demon around him. (Other than Rin and the familiars.)

“You’re getting better at that.” Miwa observed quietly with a small smile. Bon beamed back and nudged him with his elbow.

“Better get ready to learn it. I’m going to teach all the Myōō Dharani.” He directed his attention back to the others. Rin’s eyes were locked on him and his tail was flicking a little like a cat staring at something it wanted to pounce on. 

He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and cocked a little smile. 

“Well done!” Mephisto jumped up with an overly exuberant clap and strolled towards them. Bon pretended not to notice how quickly Rin was at his side again. “You did it!”

“Do you have any advice for us, sir?” Miwa asked politely. He didn’t look particularly expectant. Renzou shuffled to his side and leaned against his K’rik with a bored air. Izumo dismissed her familiars and went to Moriyama’s side.

Mephisto dragged his gaze over each of them once more. His carefree smile cracked for a millisecond and Bon couldn’t identify what replaced it. 

“Enjoy your youth.”

Rin’s tail wound around his arm again. Yukio commented on how they needed to streamline their offense while Shura congratulated them on actually controlling their familiars and shortening the arias.

“We are _free_!” Renzou pumped the air as they exited the faculty/staff building. “This year is almost over.”

Miwa hummed in agreement. “Yep, now we just have the certification and the wedding.” 

Renzou’s nose wrinkled. “Urgh. Don’t remind me. I can’t believe they’re getting married. Why Mamushi? There are _so_ many girls out there!”

Rin’s tail was still coiled around his arm distractingly. He caught his boyfriend’s hand and gave it a squeeze. The halfling blushed a little when he met his gaze.

“Sorry.” He mouthed. Bon shrugged and pressed his shoulder against Rin’s. 

“Come on, we’re getting something to eat.” Izumo ordered. She pushed Moriyama and Renzou forward and motioned for the rest of them to follow. Miwa whispered something to the halfling that made Rin laugh and Moriyama actually broke out in a smile as they made their way to the local diner.

The year was almost over and his friends were happy and together. Still, Bon had a horrible, nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ten exorcisms have been covered! I almost forgot to include them XD


	27. Chapter 27

The final bell rang and Bon got up from his desk without giving any sign that he was distracted. They were  _ done. _ Renzou raced from the room with a loud whoop. Izumo laughed and followed after him mumbling about Paku. She waited for Moriyama at the door and they walked out together. 

He wanted to join in the festivities but he had to go with Yukio to get decorations after this. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to it. The evening promised to be a lot more fun. They were having the last study session of the Cram Group before their certification exam the next morning.

He got up from his desk and followed after his friends as they chatted about the approaching party amiably. 

“Hang back.” Light caught him by his back pack before he could file out of the classroom. He waved Rin and Miwa on with a smile and stepped back towards his Master. Light was silent until the classroom door shut.

“Yes sir?” 

“Has Shima told you about where the Illuminati are hiding?” He couldn’t school his expression quickly enough. Light laughed and gave his head a tired little shake. “Yeah, I didn’t think he would. What we’re doing is pointless if we can’t find out where they are. I put a tracer on Shima but he hasn’t left campus yet.”

An alarm went off in his head. Light spoke in his usual bored tone but that was not good news. “You what?”

Light twirled his hand through the air and one of his sylph appeared. The air spirit hovered around and floated towards Bon curiously. 

“I put a sylph bell on him.” Light said calmly and made another motion. The spirit shot around Bon’s head and he felt something close around his throat. His hand flew up to grab it on instinct but he didn’t find anything there. “Like that. It let’s me see where he’s going.”

Bon’s heart pounded in his chest and panic shot down his spine. “Did you just mark me?”

“Yeah. Don’t stress.” The arch-knight shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. Like he hadn’t just put a tracker on Bon that he couldn’t remove without potentially harming himself. If he’d done the same thing to Renzou-

The Illuminati would  _ kill  _ him. They wouldn’t hesitate and wouldn’t ask any questions. Renzou wouldn’t even have a chance to explain himself. His friend’s life would just be snuffed out. 

Fuck! What if they turned him into a zombie? Or a ghoul?

What could he do? He wasn’t powerful enough to remove the sylph bell without repercussions. He didn’t know anyone at a higher level than Light.

The arch-knight twisted his hand in a complicated motion and Bon choked as the thing around his neck tightened for a moment. His hands flew up again but the sensation was gone. 

“There,” Light stated in a bored tone, “you’re free. No harm no foul.” 

He knew there was no point arguing. Light wouldn’t get it and Bon would just get angry. At least the man had unmarked him. He’d have to start researching ways to remove demon marks. Maybe he could break the spell without letting Light know. He didn’t entirely trust Renzou but he wasn’t going to let him  _ die _ .

“Have you noticed Okumura Yukio behaving strangely? Or Okumura Rin?” Light leaned back against the desk. “I know they’re integral to whatever the hell Mephisto is planning. There has to be a reason he hasn’t let them know about their history.”

“Rin isn’t the best at keeping shit to himself. I imagine he didn’t like the idea of two teenagers knowing about the secret section he sealed off. We know he lied to the Grigori about what was going on.”

“We hope.” Light muttered. 

Bon didn’t personally give a fuck one way or the other. Either Mephisto had lied to the Grigori and they were a bunch of idiots who didn’t realize that the number two most powerful demon was playing them; or they were in on it and pretending not to be. Neither was a great option. He didn’t doubt that Mephisto wanted to keep the earth in one piece. He might even have humanities best interest at heart (He couldn’t quite believe the demon king was that much of a saint.) He just didn’t like having one guy determining everything when most people had no idea what was going on. This many secrets didn’t bode well for everyone.

“What are you doing after this semester?”

Bon leaned against a desk. “I’m going home to Kyoto. Two members of my temple are getting married.”

“Keep an eye on Shima and Yukio for me?”

He had control of his face by this point so his expression didn’t change. “Why Okumura-Sensei?”

Light studied him through his sloppy bangs. Bon found it endearing when Rin did that but it was a little irritating with Light. It just made him feel like Light wasn’t giving him the benefit of studying him in return.

“Have you spoke to Rin about his brother?” 

“Depends on what you’re wondering.” 

Light nodded as though he appreciated the answer. “I’m guessing he probably hasn’t talked to you about the secret ‘missions’ his twin is going out on?” 

Actually, Rin had. The week they’d met Light. Rin didn’t know much but he had a lot of suspicions. It was apparently getting worse. Yukio was even spacing out in class. He’d see the exorcist staring intently at blank pieces of paper as though they contained books worth of information. He had a fake smile on most of the time and he was quick to snap at anything Rin did that he considered childish or distracting.

Light didn’t wait for Bon to answer one way or the other. “I’ve been watching him. He’s going to remote places and-” He cut off abruptly and studied Bon with one piercing eye. “I haven’t put any restrictions or bindings on you.”

He couldn’t decide if it was a question or not. It made him uncomfortable whatever it was. “None that I’m aware of.” He also had the benefit of a boyfriend with a good nose and a bit of a possessive streak. If Light had tried anything like the sylph bell he had no doubt Rin would smell it. The halfling would probably notice the scent on his throat next time they saw each other. There was a cram group study session tonight. He’d have to make sure they had that conversation before then.

Light nodded. “I want to make myself clear. What I’m about to say is not to be shared.” He leaned forward a little and he was smiling in that eerie way now. “I consider you my ally against Mephisto’s plot and I would rather not threaten you or the ones in your care.”

“Then don’t.” He didn’t dislike Light. On good days he even liked him. Light had a weird sort of honesty that was refreshing in this organization. He was crazy and had a serious violent streak but Bon had put up with worse. He was loyal to humanity and willing to do whatever it took to ensure their survival. That made him dangerous and a bit reckless but he’d stopped when Bon had told him to. So far. He also listened to what Bon had to say. He’d ridicule and point out any flaw but he listened and would acknowledge good ideas. (He was afraid of what happened when he wasn’t around but he could only be at so many places at one time.)

If Light hurt or threatened the ones he loved… There wouldn’t be any going back. He was stuck on this stupid ride with the arch-knight. He needed to be able to like him. He’d overlook the Renzou thing (he’d do his best to help his friend) but it was toeing the line.

“If I make you swear would you break it?”

“No.” He didn’t go back on his word unless it was to save lives. He simply didn’t make promises he couldn’t keep. He really didn’t want to keep a secret from Rin but… It’d depend on the secret. He’d wait for a while to reveal it regardless. Rin didn’t need any big revelations before the end of the school year. 

“Swear to me you won’t reveal what I’m about to say.” The arch-knight leaned forward. “On the future of the Myōō Dharani.”

That made him sit straighter. Alarm twisted his stomach and shot up his spine. It felt like a contract. His hand shot to the back of his neck self-consciously. 

“This isn’t a contract.” Light added. “It’s an oath.” 

He felt a moment of uncertainty. He couldn’t keep silent if Yukio was in real danger. He had to give Rin the chance to help. He’d want the same if it was Miwa or Renzou. 

He also had to know. 

“I swear.”

Light sat back like he knew something Bon didn’t. He probably did. Everyone seemed to know things he didn’t.

“Yukio has been going to places he believes to be abandoned. After he leaves there have been indications of… flames.”

Bon blinked and thought about that for a long moment. Light watched him while he thought.

He finally inhaled sharply and made eye contact with what he could see of the arch-knight's eyes. “Who all suspects him?”

“At the moment I’m pretty sure it’s just me and Shura. Probably Mephisto as well.”

Okay. That was fine. Three people. There was no telling who Mephisto might tell but Shura wouldn’t blab. 

Flames. Had Yukio’s demon side awoken? It couldn’t be as simple as that. If it had the physical changes should have accompanied it. He didn’t spend as much time with the younger twin as he did Rin but he knew Yukio’s ears hadn’t changed.  


It was a problem whatever it was. He wouldn’t tell Rin about it, yet. He’d keep his eyes open and wait until after Christmas at the very least. They were so close to the Exorcist Exam and he was not risking any distractions. Rin’s life was on the line with that exam. He had no doubts (Rin was smart and capable and,  _ please _ , god, let him pass.) that Rin could and would pass but he wasn’t risking anything that could upset or distract him.

“Anything else?” He asked after a moment. 

“Yeah, Yukio and Shima have been spending a lot of time together.” The arch-knight regarded him with guarded eyes. “Secretly and surprisingly discreetly for Shima.”

Bon was not in the mood for this subtle nonsense. “Are you implying that Yukio is inquiring about the Illuminati or that the Illuminati wants him?”

Light shrugged. “Could be either.” He huffed out an irritated breath. “We’re the only two who know about Section 13 and aren’t under a death contract. Depending on what research the Illuminati has on the subject, they may not like that.”

“Or they may want the information made public. It doesn’t paint True Cross or Mephisto in the greatest of lights.”

“Be careful who you trust.” Light muttered. He slouched and picked at a piece of lint on his jacket like it irritated him. “Keep your eyes on Rin and Shima.”

“Anything I should be looking for?”

Light’s smile was vicious. “I couldn’t say.” He shook his head. “Now go have fun with your boyfriend. I’m pretty sure he’s still standing at the door.” 

He didn’t blush on his way out but it was a near thing.

He got two steps out of the classroom before Rin was at his side again. The halfling’s nose wrinkled in confusion. 

“Ryu?” 

He looped his arm around the halfling’s shoulder and tugged him down the hallway. He tried not to smile too broadly. He’d never had a nickname like that. His only nickname was just a shortened title. Rin was the only one who gave him real nicknames. Most of them had been teasing and rude. Rooster, Princess, even a joking babe. (Though in hindsight he was pretty sure that hadn’t been a joke. He wouldn’t mind hearing that one again.)

“Just Light trying some things out.”

“On your  _ throat?” _ The nose twitched again and Rin’s mouth dipped in a pout.

“It was a sylph bell.”

(Did Yukio have flames? Did Renzou  _ know? _ What the hell?)

“What’s that?” Rin’s tail was thumping under his shirt. Bon was fairly certain if it wasn’t under his shirt it’d be wrapped around him right now.

“A kind of tracking spell. He just showed me how it works. I’m not marked.”

“Can I scent you?”

He shook his head. “Not right now. I’ve got to go see Yukio for the decorating supplies.” He pressed a kiss to the blue hair. “I’ll see you this evening?”

“Can I scent you then?” 

He couldn’t help a little laugh. “Maybe. Go work with Miwa on those chants while I’m gone.” He released his boyfriend and went to the classroom he knew Yukio would be in. He could feel Rin’s eyes trailing him and knew if he looked the halfling would still be pouting.

He didn’t mind the scenting but he wanted to do it later. Rin tended to get a little into the process when Bon actually smelled like something else.

The exorcist was at his desk looking through a pile of homework he still insisted on assigning despite the fact they’d already completed their exams.

“Ready?” He asked casually and tried not to stare at the younger twin’s ears. They were the same shape as always so there wasn’t a point. 

“Yes.” Yukio stood and gathered his items up in his bag. His movements were stiff and a little agitated. He looped it over his chest and motioned for Bon to exit first. “I’m thinking the 100 yen store for the ornaments and things we can’t make by hand.” 

“That’s a good idea. I can make most of the streamers and chains with the paper and marker at the Cram School.”

Yukio raised an eyebrow. “Paper crafts?”

“Yeah, what of it?” He’d been bored a lot as a kid and paper was always in supply.

Yukio just shook his head. They lapsed into mildly awkward silence until they were out of the cram school. 

The younger twin turned his head in such a way that the light glinted off his glasses. “Have you learned anything else in your investigation?”

Shiro Fujimoto was a clone. That was the only new thing he had learned. He’d gotten some proof to everything Mephisto had said but he hadn’t necessarily learned anything new. Just more details. 

He hadn’t shared Fujimoto’s origin with either of them. He didn’t want to until he knew what it meant. Father Fujimoto was such a giant in their lives and he didn’t want to disparage the man without very good reason to do so.

“Not really. There are a lot of files. Light has me organizing them by date and subject.” He shrugged. “Mostly just more of the same. Proof of what Mephisto told us. There were a lot of test subjects and most of the people who worked in Section 13 seem to be dead or under the contract.”

“I see.” He could tell by the tone that Yukio didn’t believe him. That felt a little harsh but he doubted he’d ever make the exorcist understand him. They were in the store now so at least the conversation couldn’t continue much longer. “Nothing on our birth or Satan?”

He could answer that without guilt. “His files are conveniently missing.” Clone number 5. Made for Lucifer but possessed by someone else. “Far as I can tell something went down right before your birth. I’ve only found a few passing mentions of your mother. Nothing to indicate she was pregnant with Satan’s spawn.” He sighed in irritation and examined the shelves. “It’s a good sign of another cover up.”

He knelt down and pulled a few ornaments off the shelf. He figured they’d be going 50/50 on the cost of these. He had a little money and Yukio had an actual job. An uncomfortable shiver shot down his back as he grabbed a few centerpieces. He glanced back but found Yukio looking over a series of ornaments. He could have sworn someone was watching him. It had almost felt like when a demon was nearby. Which made no sense.

He returned his attention to the decorations they needed.Yukio looked the same as ever. There was no evidence of Satan’s powers. None of the features anyway. The only thing he couldn’t check was the eyes. There was no way to do that without staring a little too hard. You had to get close to Rin when he was pulling on his demon powers to see the flames in his eyes. Bon typically had a front row seat to the moments when Rin lost control of his flames so he knew what to look for.

“Have you had any missions recently?” He asked companionably as they went to the checkout. Yukio shook his head with a bored expression and got in line behind him. 

Bon’s eyes spotted a small blue cat keychain and he found himself grabbing it. He’d gotten a few small gifts for Rin because he couldn’t afford much. Mostly random items that caught his eye and made him think of the halfling. A few cooking tools, a study organizer, and now a keychain. Christmas would be the first time he’d bought his boyfriend a gift and he was kind of nervous and extremely excited. 

Yukio’s eyes were on him as he put the keychain with his half of the purchases. 

* * *

The halfling pounced on him as he entered the dorm common room. He almost dropped his arm full of snacks and study supplies. Miwa was on the couch nearest them and laughed at the colorful string of curses he released. Rin caught him before he could fall. 

“Missed you!” Rin pressed a toothy smile against his lips in a sloppy kiss that made him laugh. The halfling’s nose twitched a little when he withdrew. 

“Do I still smell?”

Rin nodded emphatically. “It’s like the worse parts of Light.” His boyfriend relieved him of half the items he was carrying and took them to the table the others were gathered around.

“What’d ya bring us?” Renzou asked with a childish whine. He tossed the knight a bag of chips he knew he liked best. Izumo got a box of pocky and Miwa got a bag of gummies. He noticed Kuro was curled up between Miwa and Izumo. He was belly up and getting double pets from the two cat lovers.

Rin’s hand wrapped around his and dragged him to the open sofa. That was when he noticed someone missing.

“Hey, where’s Shiemi?”

Rin flopped down on the couch and tugged him down as well. “She won’t respond to my texts.”

Izumo tore open her pocky. “She said she couldn’t make it. That she’d explain it after the exam tomorrow.”

He leaned against Rin’s side and pulled his aria cards out. “So she’s not studying with us?”

Izumo shrugged. “Apparently not.” 

Bon side eyed Rin. The halfling was worrying his lip as he fiddled with his notes. He focused on the cards in his hand and shuffled them up. They settled into a quiet buzz of papers flipping and notes being jotted down. Kuro’s purr was the loudest sound for a few minutes before Izumo put on some soft music. 

Rin had shuffled closer while they studied and Bon couldn’t help but notice how much the halfling’s nose was twitching. It had been nearly an hour at that point and he felt proud of his boyfriend. He hadn’t pushed the scenting thing and hadn’t pulled away even though it was obviously bothering him. 

He grabbed the second deck of aria cards that he had gotten from Light. He’d broken the magic circle so there wasn’t any risk of summoning a demon now. 

He bumped Rin’s knees with his own. His boyfriend turned his head to see what was up with a smile that had one of his fangs poking out. Bon smiled back, a little baffled at why that smile still made his heart squeeze with want.

“I’m going to go get some waters.” He said out loud. “Want to come with me?”

The halfling’s tail thumped a little. “Sure.”

Izumo eyed them like she knew he was lying. He was struck with the childish urge to stick his tongue out at her. He restrained himself and simply dragged the halfling outside. 

Rin’s hand was tight around his and warm. The halfling’s tail wagged through the air and he had a broad smile on his lips. Bon led them partway down the hall before turning to face the halfling. He pulled him near and settled his other hand on Rin’s hip. The halfling looked a little confused but he was still smiling easily. Bon tilted his head and Rin’s breath hitched a little. Not loud enough for anyone but Bon to hear.

“Go on.” He whispered. Rin tucked his face against Bon’s neck and nuzzled the skin. His tail slithered around Bon’s back so it was wrapped around his hip. A hot hand slid up his arm and settled on his shoulders. Nails dug through his shirt for a moment before the hand moved up to cup the other side of his neck. Rin’s body pressed up against him sensually and hot lips kissed at his jaw.

Rin’s hand released his and cupped his face to guide him into a heated kiss. Bon took it over and caught Rin’s hip with his free hand so the halfling couldn’t break away. It became a messy, tooth and fang filled kiss as they fought for dominance until Rin suddenly slumped against him.

“Thanks,” he murmured into Bon’s throat. His tail danced up Bon’s hip and along his spine. It was almost a tickling sensation. “It was really bothering me.”

He squeezed his boyfriend’s hip and led him back towards the study room. They retook their spot on the couch and picked their books up. 

Izumo and Renzou were both watching them when Rin settled against him and dragged Bon’s arm around his shoulders. He couldn’t decipher either gaze and it unsettled him. Unsurprisingly, it was Izumo who broke the silence.

“Waters, huh?”

Renzou snorted and covered his face with a hand when Bon blushed. Rin smiled toothily and looked like a cat who had caught his canary.

* * *

They were actually prepared for the final exam. Light’s aria deck was insanely useful in preparing for the aria certification. He was sat on the floor with an active deck and given five minutes to make as many matches as possible. Unlike the first time he’d played this game he wasn’t panicked. If he failed to make the matches and the demon was summoned he knew he could just break the circle. He passed the test without any drama and joined the rest of the group - minus Moriyama and Izumo - for the final exorcism. Izumo was strong enough to fight on her own. He wasn’t sure about Moriyama.

The first round consisted of ghouls which made Bon feel stupidly nostalgic. They were then pitted against a dozen Hobgoblins and finally, two shape shifters. Bon shouted the ghoul fatal verse while Renzou laughed. Rin dispatched most of the hobgoblin without any difficulty. Bon got to shoot one with his bazooka and that was fun. They worked together to take out the Shape shifters. Miwa chanted a sutra to ignite Renzou’s K’rik while Bon focused on an aria to give them clear sight. Renzou kept them safe while Rin fought the shape shifters.

And just like that, it was over. They were certified exorcists. Bon had two meisters now. He was an official Aria and Dragoon. He could do official things now which meant they were eligible for missions. 

Most importantly though, it was one less thing the stupid Grigori could threaten to kill Rin over. They’d promised to suspend his prior death sentence if Rin became an exorcist and he’d just passed with flying colors. Until they were walking out of the building Bon didn’t realize how much that had been weighing on him. He felt ecstatic and like there was nothing holding his body to the earth. The happiness was flooding through his entire body like sunlight and he wouldn’t have been surprised if he was actually glowing with the force of the feeling. Rin’s hand was in his and he wanted to shout and run and tackle his boyfriend. If it wasn’t so cold outside he’d have taken Rin’s for a run around the campus to get rid of some of his energy.

Rin seemed just as giddy. The halfling’s smile was large and toothy and his eyes were squinty and Bon  _ needed _ to kiss him. Needed it like he needed oxygen. They were in the promenade and he didn’t care that people could see them. Classes were over and there were only a few students and parents left on campus anyway. Let them see. Let the whole damn world see that he loved this indescribable teen.

He caught Rin’s cheek and hauled the halfling close with a bubble of laughter that he couldn’t control. Rin’s lips were chapped and warm and impossible to kiss through their laughter and smiles. Their teeth clanked and Rin’s fangs caught his lip. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand and felt Rin’s other hand settle on his shoulder. He could hear the halfling’s tail whooshing through the air in a frantic wag and he was just. So. Damn. Happy.

Rin had passed the exam. Rin wasn’t going to be killed. Not unless something dramatic happened and by then Bon might have enough power in the Myōō Dharani to save him. At least to barter for him. 

Rin could live. 

He let go of the hand and cupped the other cheek. Rin’s hands settled on his hips and pulled their bodies closer together and suddenly the giddiness changed. It wasn’t just elation and breathless happiness any longer. It was desire and an  _ intense _ need to be closer. 

Now the promenade was a problem. 

“Our room.” He panted against his boyfriend’s lips, “now.”

Rin whimpered and squeezed his hip. The halfling took two small steps back and reached up to grab his left hand where it was still cupping Rin’s cheek. He pulled it free and squeezed just a little too tightly. 

“Let’s go.” They raced across the promenade hand in hand and towards the abandoned dorms. They made it to the building unhindered and tugged the door open only to almost ram into Yukio.

The exorcist looked startled by their sudden appearance and stepped back a little.

“Yukio!” Rin crowed in delight. “I passed! I’m an exorcist now! We both are!”

Yukio smiled softly but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. (They were still blue and normal. No flames in sight.) “Shura told me.”

Rin’s smile didn’t visibly dampen but Bon noticed his tail drop a little. “He beat Shima on the test score.” He commented just to point out that Rin had passed with wiggle room. 

“Kamiki and Koneko and Shima passed too.” Rin added after a beat when Yukio didn’t say anything. “I haven’t heard from Shiemi yet.”

The smile disappeared and an emotionless facade slid over the younger twin’s face. “Ah. That reminds me, I need to be going. Congratulations.” He dipped his head and squeezed past them out the door. Rin watched him go with a drooping tail.

Bon had the strongest urge to cuss the mole-covered boy out. Was it that damn hard to congratulate your twin and be happy for them?

“Forget it.” Rin huffed suddenly. He straightened and squeezed Bon’s hand. His tail lifted in the air as their eyes met. “He can eat my dust. Let’s go upstairs.”

“Hey,” he stopped Rin from taking another step forward, “I’m  _ so _ proud of you.” The squinty smile was back and a cute little blush to accompany it. “You killed it this semester. You got your grades up. You beat the exorcisms. You passed the exam.” He huffed out a breath that could have been a laugh and pressed their foreheads together. “Told you I always knew you’d be incredible. I can’t wait to see what you do when all these assholes aren’t holdin’ ya down.”

“You can’t say stuff like that, Ryu.” Rin’s tail was flying through the air and his gaze was shy and burning. 

“It’s true.”

Rin made a helpless little sound and suddenly Bon was being pushed against a wall. Rin pressed a biting kiss to his lips and cupped his cheeks. Bon’s face was moved how the halfling wanted him and kissed enthusiastically. He pressed back, nipping at Rin’s lips and getting a roll of the halfling’s hips in return that made him moan. He ground back against his boyfriend’s hip and slid his hands around the halfling’s side and up the bottom of his shirt. Rin tore his mouth away and pressed his forehead against Bon’s neck. 

“Upstairs.” The halfling panted as he nuzzled Bon’s skin. “Come on.” There was a nip at his trapezius and Rin was grabbing his hand again. They jogged up stairs, sneaking a few gropes, while they ran to their claimed dorm room. They got to the hallway before Bon was being pushed against another wall. Rin’s hands were under his shirt pushing it up and sliding hot hands up his chest He retaliated by tugging off Rin’s jacket and tossing it away. There was a ripping sound and suddenly Bon’s shirt was no longer on.

Rin pulled back and looked down in surprise. Bon blinked back to awareness and realized the halfling had ripped the seam of his shirt as well as a few buttons. 

“Oops?” 

Bon caught Rin by his shoulders and steered him back and towards the room. He latched his lips to the halfling’s jaw as they moved and Rin snarled. His hands dropped down to Bon’s ass and hauled up. Before Bon could blink he was being lifted into the air. He wrapped his legs around Rin who supported him with  _ one _ hand and hurried down the rest of the hallway.

Bon took one moment to be shocked and incredibly aroused before he returned to kissing and marking up Rin’s neck. The halfling finally got to the dorm room and fiddled with the door. It opened and they were at last in their claimed room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Wednesday
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment with any questions or thoughts :) Or chat with me on tumblr. I'm TongueTiedRaven over there as well
> 
> (Also, MarbleWolf, the Light scene is what you gave me inspiration for so many chapters ago)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!**
> 
> nsfw section at he very top. skip to the ***** to skip it.

Rin wasted no time in crossing the room. He dropped Bon on the bed and climbed right on top of him. 

“You’re fucking me, right?” Bon asked as he brought Rin’s lips back to his. He bit the halfling’s bottom lip and finally got the shirt unbuttoned. 

“I’m gonna try.” Rin mumbled between messy kisses while Bon struggled to tug his boyfriend’s shirt off without breaking contact. Rin’s arms got trapped in the sleeves and he sat back with a grunt of irritation.

“Just,” Rin freed an arm and ripped his shirt off only for it to get caught on his wrist, “fuck this thing.” 

Bon couldn’t help it, he laughed. Rin finally relieved himself of the shirt and tossed it viciously from the bed. Bon worked on removing his damaged shirt and couldn’t stop the stupidly large smile that was spreading his lips. He had no idea how Rin could be so damn sexy one second and his dorky, clumsy self in the next. It just made him love him all the more. 

Rin made a frustrated sound. 

“What?” He tossed his own shirt off the bed and directed his attention back to Rin. 

“You’re still wearing pants.”

Bon tugged on Rin’s belt loops. “You are too.” He pressed a kiss to Rin’s jaw. “What’re you gonna do about it?” He set his own fingers to getting Rin’s belt off. 

Rin sat back on his heels with an impatient scowl and tugged Bon’s belt off. He batted Bon’s hands away from his own pants. “Not yet. I don’t want to be naked until you’re ready.”

Bon didn’t particularly care for being the only naked one but he also wanted to do whatever it took to make Rin comfortable. He could wait. 

Rin shuffled backwards off the bed and got hold of the cuffs of Bon’s pants and tugged them down. 

“I’m seeing why we do this before we get in the bed.” Rin muttered as he tossed the pants to the floor and tugged Bon’s underwear off as well. And just like that, he was naked. He was laying on the bed, propped up on his arms, with Rin climbing back on the bed. The halfling was way too far so he hooked a leg around his boyfriend’s hip and tugged him near. Rin came with a laugh and propped himself up with a hand on either side of Bon. 

“One day,” Bon promised against his boyfriend’s lips, “we’re going to have a big bed and all the space we want.” He pressed the bottle of lube into Rin’s hand and leaned back. The halfling took the bottle and locked eyes with a grin that was both eager and nervous. 

“Ryuuji,” he uncapped the bottle, “I want to make you shout.” 

Bon was burning with arousal, he could feel it buzzing in his skin and boiling in his gut, and he also felt alight with challenge. He cocked a challenging eyebrow and smirked even as he widened his legs. “You can try.”

Rin’s tail wagged at the challenge. 

“Get ready, Ryuuji.” Rin’s nose brushed against his throat and he couldn’t _breathe._ “I intend to take my time with you.”

It felt like something between a warning and a promise. Either way it made hot desire burn through his belly. Rin hooked Bon’s right ankle over his shoulder. They’d tried fingering a few times but Bon didn’t think he’d ever get used to being exposed like this. The twist of anticipation and anxiety and-

Rin’s hand trailing up his thigh and tracing around his skin. Rin’s finger stroking over his entrance and opening Bon up. Rin’s lips grazing over the skin of his ankle and his calf as he slowly stretched Bon. The strange feeling of it all until it started to feel good. 

The halfling moved with practiced ease that always made Bon wonder just how often he’d done it to himself. The image of Rin riding his own hand never failed to make Bon’s hips buck or his hands twist into the sheets. 

A second finger was added and Rin was pressing closer so he could kiss along his thigh, his hip, his waist… Burning kisses, dragging fangs, soothing licks. Endless sensations to steal Bon’s breath until he couldn’t think beyond Rin. Rin. Rin.

He ran his own hands along what skin he could reach and didn’t feel bad when his nails dug in. The halfling liked the slight bite of pain and he’d heal before Bon could blink. 

“Ryu,” Rin breathed into his skin and it was like being branded, “fuck, how are you so hot?”

“Isn’t that my line?” He countered and tugged on Rin’s shoulder so his face was closer. The halfling got the hint and kissed him. Bon took control and explored every inch of Rin he could until the halfling curled his fingers and Bon’s entire body spasmed. Nothing ever prepared him for the sharp-nearly painful- bolt of pleasure that spot sent. Rin had always thrashed whenever he found it but it still hadn’t prepared him. 

He didn’t notice when the two fingers became three but he was ready to move this train along. 

“Come on.” He slipped his hands down to his boyfriend’s ass and squeezed. “Take these off.”

“Are you sure?” Rin’s eyes were intense with desire but Bon would have to be oblivious to miss the worry in his expression. Maybe he should be scared but he wasn’t. He trusted the halfling. The worst that had happened so far was a bite. Rin had wavered on the control but he’d never fully lost it.

“I already told you, I trust ya, Rin.” He kissed the halfling softly and laid back. Rin stared at him with wide eyes and a slowly swishing tail. The halfling blinked slowly and suddenly the atmosphere shifted. Rin clambered off the bed and ditched his pants and underwear. He got a condom out and before Bon could move to help him the halfling was hovering over him with lips spread in a predatory smile. 

He hooked a leg over his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him close as the halfling shoved a pillow under his hips. 

“I’m still waiting on you to make me shout.” He grunted as Rin pressed his other leg back. They’d agreed to do it like this because Rin would be able to bite him no matter how they did it. This way Bon had the easiest access to his weak spots. He could get his hand on the halfling’s ears or tail without any difficulty. Bon liked it because it also meant he could keep his eyes on Rin’s face the entire time and keep a gage on him. 

Rin’s eyes locked on his and he moved into position. Bon exhaled slowly as he felt Rin’s cock rub against him. His hands flew to Rin’s arms and grabbed on. The halfling pressed Bon’s leg back so it was almost flat on the bed and the stretch was just on the right side of painful.

Rin didn’t move anymore. Bon could feel a fine tremble in the halfling’s limbs and when he focused his eyes he could see a few sparkles of light in Rin’s hair. 

“You okay?” He managed around a thick swallow. His entire body felt tightly strung with need and he was not against flipping Rin over and riding him if he didn’t get a move on.

“You’ll stop me?” Rin grunted as his tail dragged up Bon’s thigh.

“Won’t need to but yeah.” He rubbed his thumb against his lover’s arm and Rin looked confidently down at him. The halfling pressed in slowly and Bon’s back immediately arched as a gasp fell from his lips. He knew it was going to be intense and that the stretch would probably burn for a moment but _fuck_ , Rin was bigger than he expected. His head snapped back into the pillow and his grip on Rin’s arms tightened. He breathed through it and Rin kept slowly pressing forward as his hand slid to Bon’s hip. 

Pain, pleasure, whatever, he wanted it all. He wanted Rin and everything that came with him.

Rin finally bottomed out and the halfling released a small breath. Bon pushed any discomfort aside and loosened his grip on Rin. He slid his right hand up and cupped Rin’s shoulder. 

“Ryuuji?” It was barely more than a whisper and a few flames broke out of the halfling’s hair.

“I’m here.” He squeezed the shoulder and felt his body relaxing. “You can move.” 

“Don’t let me hurt you.” Rin ordered as his hips jerked forward in a small thrust. Bon’s breath knocked out of his lungs. Rin’s eyes were studying him and he could see the flames flickering in them. It was a hungry gaze that never failed to make him feel powerful. 

He rolled his hips up a little sloppily and Rin started to move. 

“You’re not hurtin’ me,” He slurred and pressed his head back against the bed. Rin’s hands moved from his hip to his stomach and dragged up his chest. Nails that were sharper than they had been a minute ago scraped at his skin. He gasped at the sensation and arched up into the touch. Rin’s hips stuttered and Bon was done with this tentative shit.

“Rin,” he growled and squeezed his leg around the halfling’s waist, “swear to god, if you don’t fuck me I’m gonna knock you down and ride you -”

Rin thrust forward hard and Bon gasped. 

“Ryuuj,” Rin’s hand wrapped around him and gave a sloppy pull, “fuck-you feel,” his voice deepened as Bon rolled his hips up to meet the halfling’s thrusts. The halfling’s tail wound around his leg. “You’re so- _hnn_.” His boyfriend’s hips stuttered hard and flames sprouted out of his hair. 

“Talk to me, Rin, whatta you need?” He was not proud of the way his own voice warbled but damn it all he’d always be weak for Rin’s hands and there was nowhere to go. Up into Rin’s fist or back onto Rin’s cock. It was all Rin and the scent of smoke and the warmth of skin.

“Want everyone to know you’re mine.” The halfling was moving faster and adding more power to each thrust. He couldn’t do much but accept that he was about to be fucked into the mattress. "Wanna claim you.” Rin admitted on a hard thrust that teased at Bon’s prostate. His back arched hard and the hand he had on his boyfriend’s shoulder squeeze tight. The halfling bent over him and caught his lips in a biting kiss that made him breathless. It was deep and claiming, insistent and devouring. Delicious in a way that made Bon want more.

The halfling tore away with a growl and thrust harder. Each move sent him a little further up the bed. He released Rin’s shoulder and scrambled for a grip on the side of the bed. He looped his other arm around Rin’s neck and didn’t care that his nails dug into Rin’s skin. The halfling’s mouth dragged along his throat dangerously. Bon pressed his head back to give Rin better access and swallowed in a large gulp of air. Rin continued to thrust into him relentlessly as his fangs grazed Bon’s skin. Flames flickered against his skin with teasing warmth as Rin’s teeth carefully pressed at the hollow of his throat.

“Claim me, huh?” He provoked. “Talk to me, babe,” he hadn’t meant for the endearment to slip out but it was in the air now and Rin grew hot above him. “How?” The coil of pleasure in his gut was twisting tight and this was not going to last much longer for him. He’d felt strung out since Rin had shoved him against the wall. 

Rin took his time in answering. His left hand dragged up Bon’s chest, feeling up his muscles and leaving a few stinging scratches behind. 

“Wanna bite you.” He finally admitted, “Mark you up as mine.” He accompanied his words with a deep thrust that almost hit the spot Bon wanted. Rin’s hips were still moving a little clumsily but he’d picked up the pace and strength behind his movements. “You’re mine, Ryuuji. No one else gets you.”

He couldn’t stop his vicious answering grin. He still had the marks on his shoulder from the first time he’d fucked Rin. He was pretty sure it was going to leave four small, barely noticeable scars. He’d been panicked when he first realized that but now he kind of liked the idea. He’d driven his boyfriend to that mindless point. He’d gotten Rin so crazy that the halfling had lost control. _Bon_ had done that. Rin was hard to break when he didn’t have his sword drawn. Hell, even when he had his sword he was still able to control himself. Bon could break that remarkable control and he was proud of it.

“Not a possession.” He panted out and he was getting louder but it was hard not to when his body was being used like this. “But there isn’t anyone else.” Rin was losing restraint on his strength and the hand Bon had holding onto the bed frame wasn’t enough to keep him from sliding. He was going to be feeling this tomorrow. “Just you.” He cried out with pleasure as Rin pulled on his hair. “No one else gets you either.”

Rin nosed along his neck and pressed a few biting kisses to the skin under his adam’s apple. “Wanna mark you and make it big,” the halfling was panting now, his thrust quick and his jerks of Bon’s cock sloppy. “Bite you while I fuck you. Cover you and take you. Let you know you’re mine. _Mine._ ” He growled the last word. The halfling pegged his prostate with a hard thrust and Bon’s vision was whiting out.

His orgasm crashed through him and his back bowed. He hadn’t realized he was so close and he lost control of his voice as he gave the shout Rin had been trying for. Rin clutched him closer and his thrusts turned frantic for an impossibly long moment before he spasmed and bellowed. The halfling bit _hard_ into his own arm and burst into vibrant blue flames.

After who knew how much time Bon flopped a hand towards his boyfriend’s face and managed to grab his cheek. “You okay?” The halfling was breathing heavily through his nose and still had his teeth sunk in his arm. “Hey,” he got his other hand over and ran it through Rin’s hair, “let go. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Rin relaxed his jaw and slowly released his arm. The bite was bloody and rough and already bruising. That would have _hurt_ if Rin had done it to him. Definitely would have scarred and might have gotten infected.

Rin’s eyes shot to his face and stared with startling intensity. Bon was sprawled out, sweaty, and feeling awkward. Rin hadn’t withdrawn yet and his legs were starting to ache from being pressed back. He didn’t feel comfortable under such a piercing gaze.

“Did I hurt you?” Rin released his legs and Bon stretched them out with a groan.

“Nah, not at all.” He dragged his fingers through Rin’s hair and let his hand fall down. He was starting to feel the long study session, exam, and sex all at once. Exhaustion was threatening to set in. “Was good, Rin.” He was sore but not in any way to discourage him from doing that again.

The halfling’s tail unwound from his leg and started to wag. He huffed out a tired laugh at the sight and pushed at his boyfriend’s chest. “Get off me so we can clean up. I’m a fuckin’ mess and your arm should be cleaned.” The bruises were already lessening but the bite still looked excruciating.

Rin flushed and scrambled backwards. Bon couldn’t help but hiss a little. He hadn’t expected that to hurt and now he felt weirdly empty. Rin looked self conscious and like he wasn’t entirely sure what to do next. Bon caught hold of his shoulder and drew him into a gentle kiss. Rin’s left hand cupped his jaw and pulled him closer. The other hand slid to the back of his neck and Rin pressed close. He kept the kiss gentle but it felt different. It was probably the softest kiss he’d ever received from Rin. It made his heart pound and he felt almost shaky with how easily he could feel the halfling’s love. 

“Hey,” He murmured when the halfling finally pulled away with a pretty blush, “I love you.”

Rin abruptly grabbed him in a tight, fierce, hug. “I love you too.”

****************************************************

They dragged themselves to the baths downstairs and took a quick shower before enjoying a long soak together. Bon discovered the (obvious but terrific) fact that the halfling could heat the water back up any time it started to cool down and debated taking a nap on his boyfriend while submerged in the water. If they didn’t have to make the food for the Christmas party he might have.

Instead he climbed grudgingly out of the bath and got dressed. Rin donned the jacket he’d stolen at some point and Bon tried to pretend like he didn’t find it extremely enticing to see Rin in his clothes. He ignored the twinge in his ass and the soreness in his legs. 

They text Miwa to let him know they’d be in the dorm kitchen and he brought the craft supplies down to the table nearest the kitchen. 

The newly certified aria showed up with half the groceries and a broad smile. Bon helped him with the groceries and made a ridiculous decision. Ukobach was at Mephisto’s mansion which meant Rin had complete run of the kitchen and they didn’t have to worry about the demon spying on them.

He propped his elbows on the kitchen window and watched as Rin pulled out the utensils and bowls they’d need for the cake. Miwa set the ingredients out and pulled out an old looking cookbook. They didn’t notice him watching them and chatted amicably about the exam. He let his body slowly relax as he took them in and steadied his nerves. Nerves he wasn’t even sure why he had. These were probably the two people he trusted most in this world. Rin already knew his plans and had agreed to join him. He was certain Miwa would follow him. He just… He didn’t want Miwa to follow him out of duty. He wanted him to follow and help because he liked the idea and believed in Bon.

He pushed the melancholy down and cleared his throat to attract their attention. Rin gave him a toothy smile that dropped into confusion.

“Miwa, what are your thoughts on the Order of the True Cross?”

His bald friend immediately frowned before schooling the expression into something like contemplation. “They have a vast knowledge of arias and some truly impressive contracts. I’m not… I don’t always approve of their education methods but they are efficient.”

Someday in the distant future when he had to lead the Myōō Dharani he would need to remember his friend was good at speaking without really saying anything. It was a useful skill.

Rin snorted and measured out some flour. Miwa side eyed him while Bon sent a glare. Rin returned the look with a quick smile and stuck his tongue out playfully before turning to Miwa.

“He’s asking if you _like_ them, Koneko.”

“I’ve only met a few members.” Miwa answered diplomatically. Rin snickered and almost dropped the flour.

“Miwa,” Bon exhaled slowly to find some patience. “I want to restore the Myōō Dharani.”

His friend’s eyes darted between them in confusion. “I know?”

Rin let out a full belly laugh and Bon glared at the unhelpful halfling. “I mean I want to remove them from the Order.” He huffed. Miwa’s eyes widened while Rin just continued to laugh. Bon threw a scrunched up piece of paper at the halfling and missed.

“You want to separate again?” The aria had a sifter in his hands and a confused frown as his eyes darted between them.

“Yes. I’ve learned some terrible things about this organization and every day seems to bring a new reason why they can’t be trusted.” He kept his gaze on Miwa and forced himself to remain calm. There was no reason to be nervous. This was Miwa. He could trust him. “Mephisto has control of this organization and has been using it for his own personal pursuits.”

Miwa’s frown of confusion switched to concern instantly. “Is that what you’ve been doing with Light? And why you’ve been so eager to teach the Myōō Dharani his methods?”

He nodded and propped his elbows on the counter again. “I want to make us strong enough to hold our own against the large number of demon kings working with True Cross and the Illuminati.” He’d personally met at least four demon kings. There was a chance he’d met more and just not known it. Hell, he’d probably met a few clones as well. There was no telling how many clones were in the general population.

“Like Amaimon? Or Lucifer and Mephisto?”

“Azazel as well.” He directed his attention to Rin who was measuring out the ingredients for the cake and trying not to look like he was paying a lot of attention to them. “Hey,” he called to get his boyfriend’s attention, “you sure Ukobach is out?”

Rin nodded and his tail twitched curiously. “Yeah.” 

“Go ahead and get started on the chicken, Miwa, this’ll take a while.” He pulled a chair up to the counter and began to tell him what he’d learned with Light about section 13 and the war between True Cross and the Illuminati. Miwa looked horrified by the end but also like his brain was putting pieces together. Bon cut out decorations while he spoke and set them in a pile on the side. 

His friend didn’t say anything for several long, uncomfortable, minutes. Rin was eyeballing them both like he wanted to say something but didn’t want to make stuff worse. It was a surprising moment of tact and Bon didn’t want it. He wanted Rin to cut the tension with something silly.

Miwa finally looked at him. “Have you told anyone else?” 

“I told Okumura-sensei about Section 13 and Rin knows that I want to remove the Myōō Dharani from True Cross.” 

Miwa nodded like that was what he expected. He passed Rin a bowl of whipped eggs and rest his hands on the counter. “We have to be _so_ careful.” The aria swallowed and met his eyes. “I’m with you no matter what, but this is a very dangerous game to play. There’s no telling what all Mr. Pheles has planned. If he suspects you of interfering with his plans it will not go well. I also don’t trust the timing of Amaimon’s enrollment. With what you’re finding out it sounds like Mr. Pheles is moving his pieces for something.”

It was strangely relieving to hear Miwa say that. He’d been suspicious for so long that he was beginning to worry he might just be paranoid. No one outside of the Cram group and Light seemed to think anything was strange in the order. He had begun to think he was seeing terrible things where there weren’t any.

Miwa was good at observing. He had an analytical mind and wasn’t prone to being overly sentimental. If he saw a weakness he’d call it out. He was loyal to his friends but that didn’t make him ignorant to their faults. If Miwa thought they were in danger and that there was something to be wary of then Bon wasn’t crazy. 

“So, you’re in?” Rin asked carefully. 

Miwa nodded his head. “Of course. Now fold this into the egg mixture slowly.”

* * *

Bon had his arm slung around Rin’s shoulder as they walked towards the party. The halfling had the cake in his arms and a squinty smile on his face that Bon wanted to kiss. Rin had on a pair of antlers while Bon was wearing an old santa hat. 

The door to the room they were partying in was already open and he could see Moriyama standing in the room. Yukio, Renzou, and Miwa were walking towards them with broad smiles. He didn’t see Izumo or Shura. 

“Merry Chris-” Bon started only to stop when he entered the room. It looked like some giant animal had rampaged through it. The decoration he’d strung up carefully had all been torn down, the christmas tree Nee had grown from his stomach was on its side and it had knocked over the table with the barbeque and drinks. The chairs were laying on their side and a few of the presents had been squashed.

“Nee rolled over.” Moriyama murmured in a small, shocked voice. 

Renzou was the first to laugh but once the sound left his mouth the rest of the cram group was joining in. Izumo showed up at that point, took one look around, and joined in with the laughter. Even Yukio laughed and when he started Moriyama joined in. 

“At least we have cake?” Rin offered once he got control of himself. Bon helped Renzou flip the table back up and Rin set the still whole cake on the center. Miwa and Izumo retrieved the chairs while Moriyama got Nee to roll on his back so the tree he’d grown from his stomach was in the air again.

“Merry Christmas!” Renzou cheered once everything was set right. “I’m hoping that -”

There was a crash in the hallway that made Moriyama jump. Rin’s hand flew to the sword strapped on his back while his tail wound around Bon’s arm. He tried not to feel a little excited that the tail had gone after him and not Yukio.

He figured out _why_ a second later when Amaimon strolled into the room with a scowl and a santa hat on his head.

“Why wasn’t _I_ invited to the party?” The green demon demanded petulantly. He eyed them all and turned to Moriyama . “I’m a student just like each of you. I passed my exams like brother said.”

“Probably because you’re a creep.” Rin growled. The hand that wasn’t hovering near his sword closed around Bon’s wrist.

“Well I could always take your seat, baby brother.” 

Bon stared at the demon king with new eyes. Ambrosius Faust, the vessel for Amaimon. Made with genetic material donated from Mephisto. He wondered if the clone had ever had a choice. Had he been aware? Had they modified him so that he never had consciousness before Amaimon took his body over? Did he like being controlled? Had he ever known anything else?

“What are you staring at!?” The demon suddenly demanded. He moved in a flash and bent over the table so he was glaring right at Bon. His fangs were visible in his snarl and he looked incensed. Did he know that Bon knew about Section 13? How aware was he of what had transpired there? Had he seen Satan and clone 5? Had he known Yuri Egin?

He’d always viewed the demon king as childish but he was as old as Mephisto. Who knew what kind of manipulative plans he had. 

“Stop ignoring me!” Bon blinked and realized that the demon had continued talking and that Rin had risen out of his chair. The other group members were saying something but he’d zoned out and now he had no idea what was going. 

He didn’t know what to say or what had been asked. He simply stared up at the green eyed demon king and tried to look indifferent.

“I said fuck off!” Rin snarled in a voice that was too low and wild to be his. 

Amaimon’s nostrils flared in indignation and his eyes suddenly narrowed in consideration. His head tilted like a curious dog and a sly smile lifted his lips. “You _are_ fucking hi-”

“Enough!” Moriyama sprang out of her chair and glared at the demon king. Amaimon’s head snapped towards her in mild surprise. “Get out!”

Amaimon stared at her for a long moment and neither one blinked. The air felt charged and Rin’s grip on his wrist was painful.

The tension evaporated in an instant as Amaimon straightened. His lips quirked up in a small, amused grin.

“Alright. For now.” The green haired demon strolled out of the room indifferently, taking a few broken ornaments and a squashed present with him.

“At least we won’t have to deal with him for a few weeks.” Renzou pointed out. He eyed Moriyama like he wanted to ask a question but couldn’t. Rin looked incensed and Bon wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Cut the cake, Rin.” Moriyama sat down with a huff and crossed her arms angrily. Yukio was eyeballing her in a not at all subtle way that Bon couldn’t help but notice was not just curious. Apparently the younger twin liked the assertive side of Moriyama.

Why did Amaimon listen to her? It didn’t really feel like he was fascinated by her. It felt deeper.

Was she a clon- No, that was ridiculous. Yukio had met her grandmother and they had all met her mother. The family resemblance was obvious. She’d been picked for their class for a reason though, whatever it might be. 

Rin picked the knife up and released Bon’s wrist. His tail stayed wound around his arm but it wasn’t painfully tight. The halfling passed the cake out with a small scowl and sat back down with a huff of irritation. Bon ignored him and grabbed his fork. He’d had to smell all the food all day yesterday and hadn’t been allowed to try any. Rin hadn’t even let him lick the bowl so it didn’t ruin the surprise. The jerk. 

The cake did not disappoint. It was fluffy and sweet and buttery and better than anything store bought. It was a little irritating how good Rin was at everything in the kitchen. Forget being an exorcist, his boyfriend needed to open a restaurant. They’d be set for life and wouldn’t have to deal with nearly as much nonsense.

He must have made some noise of pleasure because Rin instantly switched from an unhappy pout to a pleased flush. The halfling’s tail unwound a little so the tip could wag happily. 

“Alright, I’ll ask if no one else will. What was that?” Izumo pushed her cake aside and glared at Moriyama. “Why does he listen to you?” She leaned over the table and stared the blonde down. “What’s going on with you?”

“He listens to Yukio too.” Moriyama murmured but it was lacking conviction. She stirred a few crumbs around on her cake. “I don’t know why he listens to me.” She dragged her fork through her icing and slumped a little. Yukio watched with a frown and there was no mistaking the sadness in his eyes. 

“Moriyama, you need to tell them.” He placed a light hand on her arm and Bon didn’t miss the way it made her blush. “That’s what this party was for, wasn’t it?”

“Tell us what?!” Rin and Izumo asked insync. They both looked thoroughly alarmed and didn’t seem to notice they’d spoken at the same time.

“I’m quitting the cram school. I’m not going to be an exorcist.” Moriyama explained quietly. “I’m still going to be attending the high school though so we can all still hang out!” She added in a rush.

“What?” He wasn’t sure who all spoke at the same time as him. It was just a chorus of confused and mildly panicked voices. Yukio was the only one who didn’t look confused, the traitor.

“I wanted to tell all of you earlier but the timing never seemed quite right. I didn’t want to distract you from your exams.”

Rin rounded on Yukio with a glare that would have made Bon pause. “How long have you known?”

Yukio adjusted his glasses entirely unfazed. “I’ve been aware for the last three weeks.”

“Three weeks!” Izumo slapped her hands against the table and pushed up. “You should have told us!”

“Calm down,” Miwa pleaded. “I’m sure she has a good reason for it.”

Moriyama fidgeted with her santa beard. “I’m going to help my mother run the shop instead.”

“But,” Rin bit his bottom lip and his eyes looked bright like he was trying to hold back tears, “we were going to be exorcist together. We promised.”

Damn it. He was already irritated with this shit (Moriyama was lying. He hardly knew her and he could tell she was lying.) and now Rin was hurt. He didn’t care what her reasons were. They weren’t good enough. Everyone was always breaking promises to Rin. He didn’t need Moriyama , one of his closest friends, doing the same. 

“You don’t need me to be an exorcist.” Moriyama declared with utter certainty. “You’re going to be great and you don’t need anyone to do it.”

It didn’t matter that Rin didn’t need anyone, they all were aware of that. Rin was the strongest person at this table. The point was the halfling didn’t _want_ to do it alone. 

He caught his boyfriend’s hand and gave it a squeeze. He couldn’t very well say ‘I’m still here’ but he wanted to relay it just the same. 

“I’m still going to attend the high school.” Moriyama added again. “We’re in the same class, Rin. We’ll still have time to hang out. We can keep up the study groups as well.” She smiled like it was obvious that nothing was going to change. It was surreal because the atmosphere at the table was already completely different. Nobody but Moriyama was smiling and half the table looked tense. Rin’s tail had wound tightly around his arm again and gave no sign of letting go. Izumo was frowning and holding her fork like she wanted to stab something.

Bon had yet another mystery to add to his constantly growing list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will be saturday :)
> 
> We're starting the kyoto section next and I am excited for it :) Feel free to chat about anything in the comments. I try and reply to them all. Or chat with me on tumblr. I'm tonguetiedraven over there as well. (It's a fairy tale reference if anyone is curious.)


	29. Chapter 29

They had to board the train for Kyoto in a little under a half hour but Rin wanted to open their presents before they left. Bon was game (and so nervous.) 

He’d gotten Rin four small presents and hadn’t spent much. He’d repurposed one of the gifts from a few items he already had. He knew Rin wasn’t exactly swimming in money but he hoped he didn’t judge him for the low value.

Rin’s gifts were sitting in his lap. There were two of them and they were both very different sizes. Rin’s tail was wagging as he watched him and he had a slightly nervous expression on his face.

Rin grabbed the larger present and brought it to his own lap. “I didn’t spend a lot on you.” He blurted suddenly and Bon couldn’t help but grin.

“I didn’t either. I don’t have much money.” 

Rin’s tail started to wag faster. “Okay, you go first!” 

Bon pulled the larger package and gingerly opened it so that he didn’t rip the paper. Rin watched him impatiently. There was a box inside that he tugged open to find a sketchbook and small watercolor set along with two brushes. His mouth popped open in mild shock. 

“Was it wrong? I heard you talking about wanting to sketch a thing and thought maybe you didn’t have supplies?” Rin’s tail drooped nervously. “It was a bad idea, wasn’t it?”

Bon surged forward and pressed a smiling kiss to his boyfriend’s lip. He squeezed Rin’s upper arm and rubbed his thumb against the halfling’s shoulder. He could hear the ‘whoosh’ of Rin’s tail wagging again.

“I love it. Thank you. I’ve been wanting to draw again and I didn’t have the supplies. I hadn’t realized I’d even said anything.” He looked down at the book, a simple black sketchbook with a hard back that meant he could draw anywhere. His smile softened and he felt a little bashful suddenly. “Would you mind posing for a few drawings?” He could imagine how beautiful his boyfriend could look in watercolors. Soft blues and dark blacks, maybe even a hint of red in his eyes. 

“Naked?” Rin asked with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows. Bon (to his utter annoyance) blushed. 

“Not what I meant.”

Rin’s smile turned wicked. “That’s a shame.”

“You’re incorrigible.” 

Rin smirked and sat back. “Big word.” 

“Bite me.” He snapped back on instinct. Rin gave him a shit eating grin that showed his fangs. “Not what I meant-open one of your presents.”

The halfling looked down at the package and ripped the paper off in a quick movement. He blinked down in confusion at the study organizer. Bon saw the moment it clicked. “Nerd,” the halfling mumbled fondly. 

“I know you already filled yours up.” 

Rin’s tail wagged. He tried to shrug like it was nothing. “What can I say? My boyfriend’s a stickler for grades.”

“Nah, he just finds you studying incredibly hot.”

Rin’s ears perked up. “Really?”

Bon snorted and hooked his ankle around Rin’s. “How did you not put that together? Damn, I about died during summer and the first weeks of school when we weren’t together. You poke your tongue out when you study and you’ll play with your fangs. Your tail also wags every time you get an answer right.” He tapped Rin’s nose. “So distracting. It’s a wonder  _ my _ grades didn’t slip.”

Rin hugged the planner to his chest. “Now  _ that  _ is a reason to do homework.”

Bon smirked and sat back in his chair. “Open another.”

Rin grabbed the smallest one and ripped the paper off. He  _ squealed _ at the keychain. Bon couldn’t help but laugh as a burst of fondness and love swelled in his stomach. 

“You go.” Rin’s tail wrapped around his arm and the halfling scooted closer to him. “And it’s okay if you don’t like it.”

He gently opened the paper (Rin was wriggling with impatience) and set it aside. Inside was a new strand of wooden prayer beads. Every other bead had small characters burned on it. Bon stared at the intricate work and felt his mouth pop open with sudden realization.

“Did you burn this yourself?” 

Rin nodded. “Koneko helped me figure the chemicals out because I couldn’t make a tiny enough flame. That way I didn’t have to make it as hot and I could get real detailed.”

“Rin…” He couldn’t figure out what to say so he just grabbed his boyfriend in a tight hug. 

“They’re, uh, blessings.” Rin added as his own arms wrapped around Bon. “Koneko said they were ones the Myōō Dharani used?”

His gifts didn’t compare. He hugged Rin tighter and hid his face against the halfling’s neck.

“Consider it a ‘thank you for letting me join’ gift?”

“Miwa told you, didn’t he?” 

Rin’s grip on him tightened. “Maybe?” His tail wound further around Bon’s arm. “I woulda done it sooner if I had known. I wanna do things proper like.”

He huffed out a breath and squeezed. He couldn’t actually hug Rin tight enough to hurt him and it felt so good to hold him tight. “What all did he say?”

“That it’s tradition for your lover to make your prayer beads?” 

“But I’m not the Master.” He kissed at Rin’s shoulder through the shirt. “You don’t have to gift me beads.”

“You will be.” Rin gave an excited little wiggle and pushed Bon back so he could look at his face. “I’m gonna be a real member, right? So you’ll be  _ my _ Master Ryuuji. At least in public.” He winked and gave a toothy smile. Bon couldn’t stop himself from returning it. 

“What’dya mean ‘gonna be’? You already are a member.” He pressed a kiss to Rin’s nose and nudged him with his knee. “Thank you. It, uh, means a lot.” He was blushing and he couldn’t do anything about it. “Go ahead and open your other gifts.” He wrapped the beads around his hand and ran his fingers along the blessings. They were the ones his father used to chant. Whatever his father might believe them to be (lullabies… too old for lullabies) Bon didn’t care. Rin had made this for him and he loved them. They were precious and a symbol of hope. He’d use them and remember why he was fighting and who he was defending.

Rin flailed with excitement over the cooking tools and lamented that they wouldn’t have time for him to play with them before Kyoto. Bon averted his eyes for the last gift because he wasn’t sure he could play it off as a joke if Rin didn’t like it. Or he might think Bon was trying to tease him. Either option wasn’t great. He meant it sincerely and with love. 

Rin had already ripped the paper off like an animal and was staring down at the cd with a little confusion. “Is it a mix tape?”

“Sort of?” He fiddled with the tassel on his new beads. “Miwa and I have a few different tapes we listen to when we’re studying or one of us has a bad night. It’s got music and stuff with it. I made you one with me reading the sutras and arias.”

Rin’s eyes widened. “Really?” Bon nodded and avoided eye contact. He was still blushing. “I’m gonna steal Yukio’s cd player.” The halfling declared vehemently. “He never uses it and this is  _ so _ important.” He beamed. “I could listen to it while we’re in Kyoto!” His arms wrapped around Bon in an excited hug. “Since we can’t bunk together.” The halfling gave a loud and exaggerated sigh. “This sucks. I wanna cuddle and we have to go.”

“We have seats next to each other on the train.”

Rin nodded but still drooped. “Yeah but people suck. They’ll stare and might even complain.” 

Bon bumped his boyfriend’s shoulder playfully. “Since when have you given a shit if people stare? ‘Sides, we’re traveling with Shima and Kamiki. I have a feeling they’ll be loud enough to distract attention from us.”

* * *

The ride to his mother’s inn was mostly relaxing. He wasn’t as worried as he probably should have been about bringing his boyfriend to meet everyone but they all knew Rin. He didn’t care if they loved him. Rin was sticking around so they’d have no choice but to accept him. 

He spent the entire ride with Rin pressed against his arm. He read while the halfling played on his phone and the both ignored the few pointed stares they received. It wasn’t like they were kissing or even really cuddling. They were barely holding hands.

(Izumo called the couple out and Bon had to hide his face in Rin’s hair. He didn’t expect such loyalty from her.)

He held Rin’s hand as they approached the inn. Rin freed Kuro from his bag and they both watched the sidhe race across the grounds towards the forest with a few excited meows. 

His mother was nowhere in sight but he could see Kinzo hanging by the door.

The blond shot forward the moment they neared the door and dove for his brother. Renzou yelped and tried to hide behind Yukio. The younger twin stepped smoothly to the side so Kinzo could wrap the newly appointed knight in a headlock.

“Bon!” The blond called with a grin that was entirely too large. “And the  _ boyfriend _ !”

Bon had one moment of confusion with himself. He had been so worried that his temple members would hate Rin for his father that it didn’t occur to him that they would tease him. It was such an obvious oversight. He should have sent Miwa and Rnezou ahead of himself to run interference. He’d practically walked into an ambush and he’d dragged Rin with him. He even gave them free ammo.

“And they’re holding hands!” Haruta added. Bon hadn’t even seen him approach. 

“Of course they’re holding hands. They’re  _ in love. _ ” Kinzo crowed while he continued to rub his knuckles into Renzou’s head.

Bon continued to march forward dragging Rin along. His boyfriend was blushing and he was self aware enough to know his own cheeks were embarrassingly bright.

“Aww,” Haruta moved to stand next to Kinzo and bumped his arm with his elbow. “We made them blush.”

“They’re never not holding hands.” Izumo drawled unhelpfully from behind them. “Get ready for PDA.” Forget everything Bon had thought earlier. Izumo was a purple-haired traitor.

Kinzo positively cackled as Bon continued into the house with his luggage. His mother was behind the front desk and gave him an exasperated look when he entered.

“Ryuuji!” She snapped. “You’re late!” She motioned towards the back office. “Go help your father with the preparations. We only have a day until the wedding!” Her annoyed scowl melted into something a little more fond. Her hand reached up to pat his cheek. “I like this hair style much better.”

“Nice to see you too, mom.” He kissed her cheek and motioned towards Rin. “You’ve already met Rin Okumura.” She nodded and her smile spread. “So we’ll just head on back.” He started towards the back office. He still had his hand wrapped around Rin’s so he tugged his boyfriend along. He didn’t get more than a step before his mother caught his arm and stopped him. 

“No, Okumura is staying here with me.”

Rin blanched. “I am?”

She nodded with a soft smile. “Yes. I want to chat.”

Bon did  _ not _ like that. He didn’t want either of his parents chatting one on one with his boyfriend. Especially not so soon. He had no idea what sort of things they’d say to him. He didn’t want them threatening Rin or hurting his feelings. Still, he trusted his mom more than his father.

He unconsciously tugged Rin a little closer. His mother noticed and her smile broadened. “Don’t worry, Ryuuji. I won’t hurt him.” She laughed a little. “You’ve always been so protective.”

Rin’s lips twitched into a quick smile before twisting back down in worry. 

“Okay,” he squeezed Rin’s hand and offered him a small smile. “I’ll be in the other room. Call if you need anything.” He released his boyfriend and went into the back office. He could feel Rin and his mom’s eyes following him.

He headed down the familiar hall and stopped when he saw his father sweeping off the engawa. Irritation flared in his stomach as he was forcibly reminded of his father shrugging off his priestly duties.

“Need help?”

“Ryuuji!” His father shoved the broom aside and jogged over to him with his arms wide open. Bon allowed himself to be hugged because he’d promised his boyfriend he’d try. (Rin’s daddy issues knew no end. Bon would do pretty much anything to help those guilty eyes.) 

“Hey, dad.” 

“Are the others here too?”

He nodded and looked around the engawa. His mother had hung up a few paper ornaments and set several flower arrangements out. “Mom caught Rin already and Kinzo’s got Renzou in a headlock.”

His father laughed and squeezed him tighter. “We’ll go free your  _ boyfriend. _ ” It was said with a teasing lilt that immediately irritated Bon. He shoved the emotion down to be dealt with later. 

“Mom said we had something to do in here.”

His father waved off his concern. “It’s not important. I’m almost finished with the sweeping and that was all that was left in here.” 

There was no arguing with his father when he was done with a task. It wasn’t worth it. He’d just get angry and damn it, he was going to make it at least an hour before he started a fight with his father.

They trailed back into the room Bon had just left to see Rin listening intently to Torako. His tail was wagging a little and his mom’s hand was on the halfling’s elbow. She was smiling softly as she spoke and Bon did not know what to do with the sudden swell of emotion in his chest. Rin didn’t look out of place here. He looked relaxed and natural next to Torako.

He was so focused on watching the two (Rin’s lips spread in a toothy smile and Torako’s smile broadened at the sight) that he didn’t even notice his father watching him with a hint of worry. 

Torako noticed him and straightened. She kept her hand on Rin and waved him over. 

“It hasn’t even been five minutes.” She shook her head fondly. “Why didn’t you tell me the boy can cook? I’d have had him helping me in the kitchen during the outbreak.”

Bon shrugged. “We were a bit busy at the time.” And Rin had been locked up for one of the days and unconscious for another… shit. He didn’t want to think about any of that.

“Whatever.” She released Rin and gave Tatsuma a look. “Did you finish cleaning the engawa?”

Tatsuma nodded like he wasn’t lying. “I did.”

Bon hefted his luggage up. “I’m going to go ahead and show Rin to -”

Torako cut him off. “We rearranged. He’s going to bunk with you,” Bon’s stomach rose with glee, “along with Okumura Yukio.” And immediately crashed.

His expression must have shown his disappointment because Rin blushed and his mom snickered. “Go on. We’re having dinner in a half-hour.”

He caught Rin’s hand again and dragged him down the hallway towards his room. There were two additional beds set up. He unashamedly shoved one of them closer to his and motioned for Rin to take it. Rin didn’t bother to hide his large, toothy grin, and dropped his bag unceremoniously on the bed. Rin’s hands found his hips and the halfling shuffled close enough to kiss. Which made it annoying that he didn’t. 

“I like your mom.” Rin confessed. His tail wagged and his eyes went squinty. 

He smiled a little. “She didn’t say anything mean or embarrassing?” 

Rin shook his head and smiled wider when Bon’s hands slid up his arms to settle around his shoulders. “Nope! She said she was happy for us and that she appreciated me watching out for you.” The halfling’s head tilted a little. “You have her smile.”

Bon was tired of not kissing when they were probably going to be interrupted at any moment. The place was going to be crawling with Shimas before much longer. All the siblings and their families and then Mamushi’s family… alone time was going to be a thing to be coveted. Add on Yukio bunking with them and it was going to be torturous. 

He bent his head down to close the few inches between them and kissed his boyfriend’s smile. Rin pressed into it with a happy little wiggle. Bon grinned back victoriously and moved his lips relentlessly against his boyfriend’s. He dug one hand into Rin’s slightly blue locks and tilted the halfling's head how he wanted it. He tugged on the soft hair and felt Rin’s tail slither around so it could wind across his waist. He was pulled closer as Rin brought his own hands to Bon’s hair. Sharp nails dragged at his scalp and pulled at his earrings. The halfling shuffled nearer and wrapped him close. He pressed on the halfling’s back so that they were chest to chest and-

The door opened. Rin sprang away like he was on fire and Yukio walked in. Bon tried not to scowl too obviously. Yukio looked at them with a small smile. “I see I was the lucky one who got to bunk with you two.”

“Miwa and Shima have their own rooms at the temple.” Bon explained as he set about unpacking his bag. Rin was blushing and trying to act like he’d been exploring the room. 

“Ah, that explains it.” The younger twin set his own bag down neatly. Rin was poking through the stuff on Bon’s bookshelf. He didn’t have much out except for books and his temple items. His personal items he’d either taken with him or put in storage. 

“Where are Shiemi and Kamiki bunking?” The halfling asked with a curious twist of his tail. 

“With Shura down the hall.” 

Bon’s phone binged a few times in a row. He picked it up and peered down at the string of texts.

[ _ you in Kyoto?] _

_ [i need dragulesc schedule] _

_ [can’t find it and i knocked over your stacks.] _

_ [did you send me the digital file?] _

He frowned at the texts and tried not to feel irritated. He had sent the report to Light and had a conversation about it. Of course the arch-knight hadn’t actually been paying attention. He resent the report and sent his master the exorcist’s schedule. He almost asked  _ why _ the arch-knight needed the schedule but decided it was probably better to not know.

“Was that Light?” Yukio asked in an overly neutral tone. Rin froze across the room and his tail went rigid. 

“Yep. He needed the report I typed up. He’s looking into one of the exorcist we suspect was involved with clone number 5.” 

“Satan’s clone?”

Bon nodded and looked over at Rin. His boyfriend was facing away from them and looked utterly uncomfortable. He could see tension in every line of the teen’s body. Yukio noticed and frowned in irritation. 

“So he’ll find out what happened?”

Bon shook his head as he crossed the room to Rin. “Not likely. If he knows anything important he’ll be under a contract.” He touched Rin’s back softly and felt a flicker of alarm when the teen jumped. “You okay?”

“We don’t need to keep digging, Yukio.” Rin’s tail twitched with irritation.

“Why is this the one thing you refuse to learn?” Yukio snapped back and Bon suddenly felt like he was in the middle of a long running argument. Rin’s tail latched on his arm. 

“Because it doesn’t matter! We know our mom was kind and that she loved us, we don’t need to know the rest! Ryuuji keeps putting himself in danger over this and I don’t want it!” The tail squeezed tight around his arm and jerked him back a few inches.

“I’m fine.” He interjected. Both twins ignored him like he thought they would. 

“We have a responsibility to everyone and we have a right to know! Everything we’ve learned has pointed to True Cross being corrupt!” Yukio stormed closer and Bon found himself suddenly studying the twin with a little alarm. If Yukio was going to flame up, now would be the time. Right? Rin was growing hot at his side and the younger twin was obviously just as unhappy. 

“It doesn’t matter! There isn’t a point in any of this.” Rin pushed himself in front of Bon and glared at his brother. “Ryuuji is already in danger because of this research. He’s had to cross Mephisto and now Amaimon’s trying to fuck with him and Lucifer probably knows he’s involved and I - there isn’t a point! It’s all in the past.”

“Rin,” He tried but Yukio didn’t give him a chance to respond. His glare intensified and Bon felt a chill run down his spine as the angry eyes were turned on him for a moment. It didn’t _ feel _ normal. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was but it made his skin crawl. Fear twisted in his gut and he had the strong urge to grab Rin and pull him back.

Just as quickly as the feeling came it disappeared and Yukio began to laugh. Bon’s stomach churned uncomfortably at the abrupt mood change. Yukio had always seemed a little odd and stressed but this felt almost unhinged.

“Yukio?” Rin sounded thoroughly alarmed so at least Bon wasn’t alone on that front. 

“Sorry,” the younger twin continued to laugh, “I forgot. We may be twins but we couldn’t possibly think more differently.” He gave his head a little shake and smiled fondly in a way that didn’t reach his eyes. “Just forget about it.” He turned towards the door and his smile dropped. “I’m sorry I was so loud. I hope I didn’t disrupt anyone.”

“They probably didn’t hear anything.” Bon offered with a confused feeling he was certain showed on his face. “The rest of the Shimas are probably here and they’re loud when they get together. Especially with all the kids.”

Yukio nodded but Bon got the feeling he hadn’t really been listening. The exorcist left without another word. Thirty seconds of heavy silence passed without Rin giving any indication that he intended on breaking it or releasing his hold on Bon’s arm.

“Rin,” he tried softly. His boyfriend’s ears twitched but nothing else changed. “Rin? Why didn’t you tell me any of that?”

“You weren’t supposed to know. I told him to stop pushing but he won’t listen. He’s obsessed.” The halfling spun around so they were facing and buried his face in Bon’s neck. He rubbed his cheek against the skin compulsively and inhaled deeply. Strong arms wrapped around his chest and squeezed. “I don’t want you to get hurt over any of this.”

“Yeah but that’s a risk I took when I joined this shit show. We have to dismantle this cover up if we want to stop whatever Mephisto and Lucifer are plotting.”

“But why does it have to be  _ you? _ ” The hug became a little tighter and it was getting hard to inhale. 

“Lighten up, Rin.”

“Stop acting like this isn’t serious. You could be killed.”

Bon shoved at his boyfriend in irritation. “I’m sorry but what the hell? You just spent the last half year with a death sentence over your head. The entire reason you’re an exorcist is because Mephisto would have killed you otherwise.”

Rin’s tail tightened around his arm and it made him wince. Rin needed to relax before Bon lost all feeling. 

“Come on. Calm down.” He ran the hand not being squeezed up and down the halfling’s spine. “It’s not as bad as all that. I don’t mind the risk. I can’t lead the Myōō Dharani effectively if I don’t know what’s going on.”

“You can’t lead if you’re dead.”

“What’s got you thinkin’ I’m gonna die?” 

Rin shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t know.” Bon kept running his hand up and down the halfling’s back and stayed silent. Rin finally continued with a tired huff. “I’ve been worried the whole time. You come back real late and you always look so tired and drained when you’re workin’. You looked like you had seen somethin’ awful after the Mephisto thing and… what if somethin’ happens and I’m not there? What if Light turns on you? What if -” Rin gasped a little and the halfling’s hands were clutching at Bon’s shirt like he would disappear if he wasn’t holding him. He was almost hyperventilating. 

“Light isn’t going to turn on me and I’m sorry I’ve been tired but we’re almost done. Light wants to submit our report at the start of the new year.” He kept stroking his boyfriend’s spine and holding him close. He didn’t understand where any of this was coming from. 

“What’ll happen then? What if they don’t believe you or they don’t care?”

“Then Light’ll probably blow a gasket and they won’t even know I’m in the room.”

“Stop  _ joking. _ ” Rin snapped wetly. 

He pulled Rin close. “I’m not joking. It’s going to be over one way or the other. They’re not going to kill me and I’m getting stronger.” 

Rin rocked his head against Bon’s shoulder. “Can you just stop telling us?” The halfling inhaled sharply and dragged his nose along Bon’s collar. “Just don’t add that shit to this mess.”

He nodded his head. “Yeah, I can do that.”

He couldn’t help but think of Yukio and felt his stomach twist with guilt. He needed to get Shura alone and ask her what she knew. He didn’t want to keep that information from Rin but he didn’t want to add it to the halfling’s plate right now. He needed to get more reliable sources than Light.

* * *

They were immediately claimed after they left the room and the rest of the evening was spent making food and decorations for the wedding. They sat down to a  _ full _ table and were served mochi.

There were six Shima siblings, as well as a spouse and two grandkids. That didn’t include the numerous cousins and other families joining in for the dinner. Renzou complained incessantly but Bon noticed a few small smiles cross the pink-haired boy’s lips.

Miwa always looked happy when he was surrounded by the family and other priests. His quiet friend was quick to serve and listen to anyone near him and always smiled and looked happy. It was obvious the orphan ached for such a large family. They all considered him a member of their families but it wasn’t the same. Bon considered Miwa to be his brother. He’d never known a life without Miwa and Renzou. 

Bon expected all those complicated relationships and emotions. He didn’t anticipate  _ Rin. _ He’d forgotten, for whatever reason, that his boyfriend was also an orphan. He had Yukio but they could hardly be accused of having a normal sibling dynamic. He knew Rin had a lot of love and that he was quick to latch onto people and form bonds with them. He just didn’t think about watching Rin’s face and feeling his heart break.

It wasn’t a constant thing. Most of the time Rin was watching and drinking the scenes in. Kinzo had dragged Renzou into a traditional fight and their friend was getting firmly beaten. Rin was watching with a toothy smile and laughing at all the jibes being thrown by the other siblings. He was seated beside Bon and holding his hand. He looked utterly happy, but his tail was flat against the floor.

He noticed the limp tail partway through the fight and it made him look properly at his boyfriend. Rin’s eyes were bright and his smile was big but… something wasn’t quite right. The hand holding his was clutching just a little too tightly.

He nudged Rin’s side with his elbow. The halfling’s eyes darted to him and the smile grew larger but still not quite right. 

“You okay?” He asked quietly even though there wasn’t a point. The Shimas were loud. Rin nodded.

“Yeah.” The halfling’s voice cracked. 

There were a few people who had noticed them sitting together but no looks that worried him. He looped his arm around Rin’s shoulders and pulled his boyfriend into his side. Rin went willingly and his tail wrapped around Bon’s hip. Most of the group was distracted by Renzou and Kinzo so he didn’t think they were in danger of too much teasing at the moment.

Rin finally broke their silence. “They seem happy.”

Bon nodded. “They don’t all get the opportunity to be together often. Gozo and Jun don’t live close.”

Rin’s head dropped on his shoulder. “The old man loved weddings.”

Bon’s heart squeezed a little in his chest. “Yeah?”

“Uh-huh. They always felt so  _ long _ when I was a kid. I could never figure out how the old man remembered all the things he was supposed to say.” He huffed out a quiet laugh and squeezed Bon’s hand. “You’d be good at that.”

“You think?” 

He nodded. “Do buddhist weddings take a long time?” 

“Not really.” He murmured as his eyes drifted to Mamushi across the room. Juzo was laughing at Renzou and the girl was watching him with a sweet smile that made Bon’s stomach twist. He’d never thought of the two getting together but it worked. He had a feeling they’d go the distance together. He could see them having a large family and… it made him pause in consideration. He’d always known he’d have a kid because he had to continue the family line. He’d just never really considered who he’d have that family with.

Rin was great with kids. He made them laugh and he had enough energy to keep up with them. He wouldn’t be much for discipline but no kid could be safer. He’d love them and wouldn’t be absent. Bon was certain of that. 

He loved the halfling and knew he wanted to be with him. He just hadn’t thought too much about what that would look like.

They couldn’t get married here. Not legally. They could have a ceremony but Japan wouldn’t recognize it. He was pretty sure the Japan branch of True Cross wouldn’t either. (As if he needed more reasons to leave the organization.)

It could be worse. There were countries where even being with Rin could see him thrown in jail. Even killed. That didn’t make the sorrow or frustration with his own situation any less though.

And it was strangely selfish to even be thinking about this because this was Juzo and Mamushi’s wedding and Rin was mourning his father. 

He tilted his head over Rin’s and let his eyes slip close. “Did he have any wedding traditions?”

“He’d gift them a rosary.” Rin’s tail thumped at his side. “He’d always pick out a special verse for the couple as well.”

Renzou continued to be soundly beaten by his brothers and the hall was filled with laughter and voices. Bon watched his friends and family and kept his arm around Rin. He endured a barrage of teasing jibes after the fight and even a few confused looks. They walked back to their shared room late in the night and had a few moments for (mostly) chaste kisses before Yukio came in. The younger twin offered them a quiet goodnight, and rolled up under his blanket. Rin’s tail wrapped around Bon’s wrist as they fell asleep in their separate beds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be wednesday :) 
> 
> So, as we're getting closer to the *ahem* mental breakdown of one our characters I was wondering what everyone's opinion of Yukio is. I've been writing a character study of him through canon, I might publish it here at some point, so that I can kind of work through what he's thinking because I have a hard time understanding him. It's been helpful but I'm curious what your thoughts are on him :) 
> 
> Also, I will be covering white-haired Rin. I've had a lot of people asking about that and thought I'd just go ahead and confirm it :) 
> 
> Also also, I _love_ the idea of Rin gifting Ryuuji with prayer beads. And I love the idea of Artist!Ryuuji. I'll probably do a oneshot on that idea at some point.


	30. Chapter 30

He woke up in the morning to find that Rin had sprawled halfway out of his own bed and onto Bon’s. Kuro had taken the now free space on Rin’s bed. Rin had both arms around Bon’s waist and was drooling on his shirt. 

He woke Rin up with a kiss before he remembered they weren’t alone in the room. Thankfully, he woke up earlier than the younger twin. Rin, not cognizant enough to think about Yukio, responded to the kiss cheerfully. Long, sleepy kisses were pressed to his lips and jaw and neck before he managed to pry his boyfriend back a few inches.

“Not now.” He murmured and kissed Rin’s forehead in promise. “Come on. We need to get up. Mom’ll be in here shortly.”

Rin immediately pouted and wound around him more tightly. “Why do you always get up so early?”

“Can’t help it.” He pushed himself upright and dragged Rin with him. Yukio rolled over across the room and made a sleepy sound. “Let’s get some food before mom gives us our chores.”

They got to enjoy a quick breakfast together before they were promptly assigned to different projects. Bon was responsible for preparing the temple for the ceremony (there were a lot of blessings to be given) while Rin was assigned in the kitchen.

He got cornered by three different Shimas, two Hojos, Shishamo, Minami, and Kumagai about Rin. No one seemed upset but a few of them were confused because they apparently hadn’t realized he was gay. He didn’t bother to explain and just told them that they were dating and not to dare bother Rin. Kinzo got a mischievous smile and darted off. Presumably to bother Rin.

His father disappeared for most of the morning doing whatever he did and reappeared shortly before the wedding. Bon had already donned his formal wear and was fiddling with his new prayer beads while he tried to remember the proper verses for a wedding. 

“Ryuuji, care to help me with these?” His father held up the final vestiges of his head priest robes. Relief mixed with irritation as he strode over to his father.

“Where’ve you been?”

“Attending True Cross business.” He answered with a shrug. Bon draped the kesa over his father’s shoulders and made certain his vestiges were secure. “I hope I can remember how to do this.”

“It’ll come back to you. You’ll do fine.” He adjusted the collar of his father’s robe and stepped back to give him a critical look over. 

“You seem calmer than summer.” 

Bon shrugged and passed his father his beads. They were worn with age and full of so many memories. “Well I’m not dealing with the Impure King now.” Or worrying about Rin and all that shit. At least he understood why Rin always made his heart race and his stomach flutter now. 

“Yes, but you’re the apprentice to an arch-knight!” 

Bon frowned. He couldn’t even be surprised at this point. “Shima or Koneko?” (He hoped it was Renzou. Miwa knew he had issues with his father and how much he valued his limited privacy.)

“Shima.” His father beamed. “You’re making quite a name for yourself. You’ve even started dating the son of Satan.” The smile slipped a little and Bon had the uncomfortable feeling of being studied by his father. “You’re really taken with him, aren’t you?”

He had no desire to discuss his love life with his father but he was through denying his relationship with Rin. (He never wanted to see that look in the halfling’s eyes again. He would _never_ have kept it a secret from Light if he knew he’d hurt him so much.)

“Yes.” The smile came naturally as he pictured his boyfriend. He was probably in the kitchen doing his little dancing wiggle as he cooked. He wondered if he was already in his formal clothes or if he was still in his cooking gear. “I’m happy. He’s a bit dense but he’s got a good heart.” The smile spread as he took his own beads back up. “He’s done a lot this last year. I’m proud of him.”

His dad chuckled. “You sound like you love him.”

Bon’s brow furrowed. The hell did his father mean by that? “I do.”

For the briefest of seconds he saw alarm flit across his father’s face before it was completely masked behind a joyful smile. “He sounds a lot like Fujimoto.”

He wanted to press his father on what he’d meant but at the same time… he really didn’t want to know. It was the same feeling he’d had with Shura before they found out Renzou was with the Illuminati. He was tired of earth shattering knowledge. He just wanted a week vacation from all that madness. He wanted to go to the wedding and enjoy sometime with Rin and his friends.

So he decided to go with the change of subject.

“You were friends with Father Fujimoto?”

His father nodded and the smile turned softer and a little sad. “I was. He was a very good man.” There was a pause as his father studied him. “Why are you asking?”

Bon didn’t get a chance to respond because _Yukio_ of all people came to pull him away for the ceremony. He felt a brief moment of panic when he was dragged into the hall by the younger twin but shoved it away. He hadn’t said anything and he’d been alone with the teen before. Never mind that the blue eyes (still normal) were studying him. It was fine. 

Yukio hadn’t tried to get any more info from him since the mini fight. He probably hadn’t even heard the conversation. (He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Father Fujimoto was a clone and involved in the Blue Night. He’d disappeared at the same time as Yuri. He became Paladin right after that.)

“You’re the first person I’ve seen from the Cram Group today.” Yukio commented as they entered the room the ceremony would take place in.

“Mom’s got them all working.” He took his seat and looked around the room that was almost empty. A few of the Shimas were filing in but they seemed to be early.

His phone pinged and he instantly pulled it out only to frown when it was Light. He stuck his phone on vibrate and shoved it back in his pocket.

“Was that Rin?”

He looked back up as more people filed in. “No.”

“Light?”

He started to nod but froze the motion. He wasn’t bringing Light up. Yukio was overly observant on when he got texts. 

“I’m not late, right?”

Renzou settled into his seat and offered a large smile. Yukio looked uneasy at the presence of the pink haired teen. Bon was happy to see him. They were sitting on opposite sides (Mamushi had fewer family members so the non Shimas were on her side.) but Renzou was loud enough that a conversation could be carried. Which meant that Yukio couldn’t poke about Light.

Unfortunately Kinzo chose that moment to join as well and instantly dove on his younger brother. 

Yukio (who arranged the seating? Why wasn’t he next to Miwa?) leaned closer and lowered his voice. “Tell me, Suguro, are you curious about Father Fujimoto?”

Bon had a lot of skills and he was man enough to know some things he was _not_ good at. Hiding his emotions was one of those things. There was a reason that back before they got together everyone knew _he_ liked Rin and not if Rin liked him _._ And Rin wasn’t great at hiding his emotions. Bon was just worse. He had very little control of his face or his body language when he was startled. 

He could feel his face morphing into shock and guilt of all things. Worse he could feel Yukio watching him with something like satisfaction. He had told Yukio _everything_ but the limited info he had on Father Fujimoto. There was no reason for the other boy to think he was keeping information secret. It was insulting that he was even digging for it. 

The fact that he _was_ keeping information was all the more infuriating.

“Where is Rin and Konekomaru?” He’d been so focused on not answering Yukio that he didn’t hear Izumo or Moriyama approaching. The girls were both in traditional kimonos with flowers in their hair and a little makeup. They were smiling and looked extremely pretty and happy. Yukio glanced at them quickly and turned back to Bon before freezing. His head slowly moved back to Moriyama and his eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink. Izumo’s smile turned almost vicious while Moriyama blushed at the attention. 

“I have no idea.” Bon answered before Izumo could say something that would distract Yukio. He was fine with the teen focusing on Moriyama and forgetting about their conversation. Izumo’s eyes darted to him and her smile dropped slightly. She maneuvered her way to the seat next to Miwa’s and took it. 

“You look nice.” He added because Yukio was stuttering out compliments to Moriyama and it felt rude to not acknowledge that Izumo looked pretty as well. She smirked and toyed with one of her pigtails.

“Thanks. You clean up better than I expected. Wait till you see Rin. I’m pretty sure he actually combed his hair.”

He felt a bubble of irritation or excitement or both. It was annoying that she got to see him but he was also excited to see Rin. 

Of course his boyfriend was incorrigible and barely made it in time for the service. He came flying into the room with Miwa and they both plopped into their seats without any grace. 

He got almost no time to appreciate his boyfriend in his suit or the blue flower that had been stuck to his suit before Rin was plopping down next to him. He had a rosary in his hands and looked ecstatic. 

“Sorry we’re late.” Miwa murmured as he straightened his jacket.

Izumo helped him with his tie and laughed a little. “You were with Rin. We expected it.”

“Hey!” Rin objected even as he caught Bon’s hand with his free one. Bon squeezed the hand and tried to resist the urge to kiss the halfling. 

“Is that for the couple?” He whispered as Rin wiggled close. 

The halfling nodded. “Yeah. It ain’t rude or anything?”

He shook his head. “No. They’ll appreciate it.” He let his eyes trail over Rin’s form. “You look good.”

Rin’s eyes had been drinking him in as well. The halfling’s gaze was very appreciative. They’d been together for months and it still threw him off to be looked at like that.

And then the ceremony was starting. He kept his hand tight around Rin’s and watched as Moriyama placed her hand on top of Yukio’s. Everyone was sobbing before the end. (Except Yukio who looked mostly shocked that Moriyama was touching his hand. Hell, Bon didn’t even have a crush on her and he was shocked.) 

Rin’s tail wrapped around his wrist and held on tight. His boyfriend was glowing with the size of his smile and Bon couldn’t get over how beautiful he looked. Rin was always handsome but with his hair brushed out of his eyes and his formal suit and his eyes so blue… Bon was smitten and he knew it. Rin looked so happy surrounded by the families and it looked like he belonged.

The hiroen was incredible and the food was delicious. He talked with his family and friends he hadn’t seen for a while. He introduced Rin to the few people who hadn’t met him and made it clear that the halfling was his boyfriend and watched a few people look at him in confusion. The Myōō Dharani were smart enough to not say anything mean or give any judging looks. He wasn’t sure what he might have done if they had. 

He brought his boyfriend a cup of tea the way he knew he liked it and about tossed the entire thing in Kinzo’s face when the monk pointed it out loudly. Rin’s bashful grin was the only reason Kinzo didn’t get wet. Juzo caught on to what was happening and then _he_ joined in on the ribbing. He got Haruta and Chika in on it. Bon pulled on admirable restraint and didn’t kill any of his fellow temple members. He couldn’t separate from True Cross if he didn’t have any members after all.

Kinzo got _drunk_ and somehow was given access to a shamisen. He made a few loud toast and proceeded to gift his brother a solo that had those nearest nearly deaf. Rin about fell over laughing while Renzou tried to hide his face in second hand embarrassment. Izumo teased everyone mercilessly and giggled gleefully when the pink-haired teen dropped his face into his arms and Rin was as red as a tomato. Moriyama-who seemed deliriously bold today-was talking quietly with Yukio who had a distant look in his eyes. (Bon couldn’t help but notice they were now properly holding hands.)

When the long day was over he grabbed Rin’s hand and dragged him away from the dwindling party. The Shimas and Hojos were the only ones left at this point and they would probably stick around until the early morning.

They could still hear the music playing and Rin was swaying a little as they walked. He kept him close and pressed a kiss to his hair. 

“Happy birthday.” He murmured. Rin beamed up at him. “Sorry we couldn’t celebrate.”

“It’s fine. I mean, there was a wedding.” He chuckled and wiggled his way under Bon’s arm. “We can do something when we get back to the academy.”

He tucked Rin closer. “Sure. Maybe _I’ll_ make _you_ dinner.”

Rin snorted. “Better make sure Ukobach is out. He doesn’t trust you.” Rin titled his head against Bon’s shoulder. He seemed to notice where they were going and frowned. “I don’t wanna go back to the room yet.” The halfling babbled while he wound his arm around Bon’s waist and pressed closer. “Yukio’ll be there and…” He huffed. He spun around abruptly and caught Bon’s other hand. 

“Dance with me!”

“Huh?” He couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“Come on, Ryu,” Rin peered up at him with a smile that made Bon feel giddy. The halfling’s grin just broadened when he saw Bon’s smile. “Dance with me.” The halfling tilted his body closer and his grin turned wolfish in a way that made Bon’s stomach swoop. 

He didn’t realize until right then, with Rin pressed up against him with a wagging tail that he had never danced with Rin. He’d watched Rin dance on numerous occasions and had even cheered him on a few times. Watching Rin dance was a favorite thing of his. He typically did it when he cooked and those moments never failed to make Bon’s heart thump.

He nodded his head and let Rin pull him close. “I don’t know how.” He admitted. Rin’s smile turned soft and toothy.

“I’ll show ya.” 

He was pulled close and guided through the movements by confident hands. Rin’s tail weaved through the air in time with his movements and his eyes were dazzling under the stars.

It was just Bon’s bad luck that Kinzo was the one who caught them.

* * *

Yukio was in the room so they just went straight to bed. Bon woke up early the next morning - as always- and wiggled free of his boyfriend with only a little trouble.

He kissed him goodbye, pat Kuro, and left his bedroom to go on a morning run. It was a cold morning but it woke him up and gave him the courage to do the one thing he _really_ didn’t want to do.

It didn’t take him too long to locate Shura. Even with shorter hair the exorcist stood out in Kyoto. She was eating breakfast outside despite the chill and eyeing a few of the Myōō Dharani monks who were going through their drills. 

He jogged over to her and pulled one of his headphones out. “Hey, got a minute?” 

Shura raised an eyebrow. “Depends. Did you do somethin’ to Rin?”

“No?”

“Then where is the kid? Doesn’t he typically run with you?”

Bon shrugged and tried to look like it hadn’t been a deliberate choice to ditch Rin this morning. “We’re on vacation. Figured he might want to sleep in.”

Shura’s lips quirked up in a playful smile. “Did you two stay up late?”

“No!”

Shura’s smile turned wicked and she stepped a little closer. “That was an awful quick denial there.” It had been a day and a half in Kyoto and Bon was not going to make it if the teasing continued this relentlessly. 

“We’re bunking with Yukio. We couldn’t have done anything even if we wanted.” He glared and tried to force away his blush. He was not going to be spluttering with her like last time.

She laughed brightly. “Like you don’t know any secret spots around here.” She bumped her shoulder against him companionably and smiled. “I can run interference on four eyes if you need me to.”

For a moment he was wildly tempted to take her up on her offer but he couldn’t afford to lose the conversation topic.

“Can I ask you about him?”

“Yuki? What about him? He still giving you two a hard time? I thought for sure he’d have chilled by now. Can’t imagine _why_ I thought that.” 

“No, I mean, sort of but that’s not what I meant.” He shuffled a little closer and lowered his voice. “Have you noticed him acting strangely?”

Shura’s disposition immediately changed. Gone was the playful smile and in its place was a stony indifference. “Light or Mephisto.”

He should probably have felt worry being under such an angry look but he just felt crushing relief. He could answer without breaking the oath he’d taken. “Light.”

“Ah. And have you told Rin?”

He shook his head and tried not to feel guilty about that. “But I want to. He… He has a right to know, doesn’t he?”

“Doesn’t mean he should. I love the kid but he’s not great at keeping shit secret. He couldn’t stop flaming around you idiots and it was maybe five minutes after he was told he was Satan’s son that he was drawing the sword.”

Bon scowled. “That wasn’t his fault.” His boyfriend might be headstrong and act without thinking but none of that had been Rin’s fault. He’d defend the halfling on that until his dying breath.

Shura shrugged. Her eyes were sad. “Not saying it was but he can’t keep secrets.”

Bon glared at the ground in front of them. “So he doesn’t get to know what’s going on with his twin?”

Shura just shrugged again. “Not right now. Don’t you think I would have told him if he needed to know?”

He probably should have hesitated in his answer but he didn’t. “No.”

“ _Ouch.”_ She punched his shoulder. “I care about the kid.” 

“So tell him what you know. How long have you even known?”

“You aren’t the only one who loves Rin, moron.” She snapped and her violet eyes narrowed dangerously. “But I’m not just looking out for him. There’s Yukio to consider as well.” She shook her head in irritation. “What the fuck did Light tell you for anyway?”

He popped his mouth open to make a witty comeback only to snap it shut again. He didn’t have an answer for that and he hadn’t really thought about it.

“He asked me to keep an eye on Yukio?”

Shura looked skeptical. “He knows I’m watching him. Shima is too. Hell, even Mephisto and Amaimon.” She crossed her arms under her breast and tilted her head back with a sigh. “There’s something else up with that. He probably wanted you to tell him.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. It was too early for a migraine. “Fuck, I don’t know. Yukio keeps asking about his mom and-”

“His mom?” Shura turned to face him again. “Really? You’re researching something top secret about Mephisto and it’s his mother he’s asking you about?”

Bon shrugged. He couldn’t very well say _‘I’ve already told him everything about Mephisto.’_

“Tell you what. Wait until the new year for Rin, okay? I need to check a few more things. If he finds out you knew, blame it on me. I’ll bind you to a contract if you need me to.”

He shook his head. “No. Rin can smell that shit.” He fiddled with his phone and switched playlists. “I’ll keep quiet until we return to the academy but… I think we should tell him.” He’d be quiet for now and he felt better knowing that Shura was trying to keep their best interest in mind as well. He trusted her more than Light. At least with Rin.

She pat his arm. “I know. Thanks.” She turned back to watch the men drilling. “And for what it’s worth? You’re good for Rin. He mellows you out and you keep him focused.”

He wasn’t sure what to say to that so he pointed towards the monks. “Narumi and Chigusa are both single if you’re looking.”

Her answering smile was large and wicked.

* * *

“You haven’t talked to anyone here about leaving have you?” Miwa passed him a cup of water and leaned against the rail with a contemplative exhale. Bon had never heard someone else who could make so many sounds feel curious or thoughtful.

He was sitting on the floor watching Renzou and Rin attempt to play a game of shogi against Kinzo and Shishamo. They were losing spectacularly but that was likely because Rin had no idea how to play before they’d started. Shima was pretty good typically (Bon should have seen the spy thing coming) but there was only so much he could do to fix Rin’s moves.

Bon was attempting to sketch the scene. Shogi was not the most active of games so everyone was mostly sitting still. He’d drawn a few simple sketches of his family and friends but this was the most complicated scene he’d attempted so far.

He turned his gaze to his short friend and nodded. “I’m buying my time.”

Miwa nodded like that was what he expected. He slid down so he was sitting next to Bon and pulled out a book of arias.

“I suspect most of them will agree with the choice. It’s difficult not to when True Cross…” Miwa cut himself off and frowned at all the monks nearby. It was probably a good thing Renzou had betrayed them. It had made them far more suspicious of who was near. (He had to find some positive somewhere because that had _sucked.)_

“However," Miwa continued, "do we know if any of our members were involved in the Blue Night?”

Bon dipped his brush in the water to clean it and switched to a new sheet. “You mean other than my father?”

Miwa’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What?”

Bon shrugged a shoulder and quickly sketched out Rin and Shima. He added Miwa to the corner. “He knew about the twins birth before it happened. He knew Father Fujimoto wanted to use the koma sword on them.” 

He’d never thought about the fact that his father had almost helped the Paladin murder his boyfriend. Their lives were strange.

“Do you think he knew about Section 13?” 

He started to add the colors and thought about the question. “No. Not when he gave Father Fujimoto the sword. There’s no telling what he learned in the years since.” He didn’t think his dad knew everything about the cloning and all of that but he doubted he was entirely unaware. 

“Our life has gotten rather… strange? In the last year.” Miwa noted absently. He glanced at Bon’s sketch and smirked mischievously. “Is there a reason Okumura has so much detail and Shima’s a pink and yellow blob?” 

Bon eyeballed his friend. “Shima’s annoying.”

Miwa snorted and turned his page like he wasn’t interested. “You got me there.” His eyes darted to the game and he winced as Rin made his move. “He’s really terrible at that game.”

“That’s why we have him as the trump card and not the strategist.”

Miwa nodded and relaxed against the wall. “He seems to be fitting in well.” He studied Bon for a moment and Bon, to his mild surprise, didn’t feel uncomfortable with the gaze. He hadn’t really had any alone time with his friend since he’d told him about his intentions to split from True Cross or all the horribleness with clones. 

“Rin’s good with people if they can get past the demonic stuff.” He added a few more details to Miwa in his sketch. “And he doesn’t say anything stupid.” He switched colors and glanced at his boyfriend. Rin’s tail was wagging as Renzou made a move. 

“He’s a good friend.” Miwa commented as he turned a page. “I’m glad he’ll be with us.” 

Bon colored in Miwa’s hat and smiled softly. He had at least two people on his team.

* * *

It was obnoxiously hard to get alone time with his boyfriend. Everywhere he went people were trying to get his attention and talk to him or they started drilling Rin. He put a stop to that whenever he saw it but it was hard to keep his eyes on the halfling all the time. He could get a few minutes here and there but most of the time it was just group time. He loved his family and his people and it was fun spending time together after so long apart but he wanted to show Rin a few special places before they had to leave.

He was also avoiding any possible alone time with Yukio. He could feel the exorcist’s eyes following him and he did _not_ want to have any more conversations about Father Fujimoto and he didn’t trust himself not to ask about flames. Neither conversation needed to happen.

So when Kinzo started another fake fight with Renzou on the fourth day, he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him away. The sun was already setting which meant that most of the places should be empty. They wouldn’t be expected by anyone until eleven or so to ring in the new year. They might be missed for dinner but Bon was _so_ okay with skipping a meal. Rin’s tail was whizzing through the air beside him in an eager wave and his boyfriend’s eyes were bright with excitement.

“You’re awful happy.” He noted with his own broad smile. 

“Can’t help it. My boyfriend just kidnapped me. I’m kinda thinkin’ he wants to have his way with me.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and Bon almost choked on a laugh. “Probably in a temple somewhere.” He leaned closer like he was sharing a secret. “He’s quiet and reserved but he’s got a kinky side.”

“Does he?” 

Rin nodded sagely as Bon led him down a snowed over path. “Mmhmm. Loves tails and fangs and fire.” He wrinkled his nose. “Even _studying._ ”

He laughed a little louder and stopped walking long enough to pull Rin into a tight hug. “Sounds weird.”

“He’s pretty great.” Rin’s nose brushed against his throat and Bon couldn’t stop smiling like a loon. “So where are you takin’ me?”

“The temple first.” He unwound his arms from around Rin and took his hand back up again. “Come on.” 

The temple looked just like it had during the summer. It had been taken care of at the bare minimum level. The wood was graying, the windows were dirty, and the plants around it overgrown. The fire was lit inside and the altar was clean. 

“This is where you used to listen to your dad?” Rin asked in a quiet voice as they stepped inside. Bon nodded and found he couldn’t actually talk for a moment. He had to swallow down a swell of painful emotions. This place… It represented everything he wanted and everything he was working so hard to overcome. His ancestors had prayed over an empty sword in here. His father had formed a contract with Karura. It was here he’d come to love arias and his temple. 

It was in ruins but there was still a light inside. There was still a faint hope but some days… Some days it seemed almost impossible to keep the fire going.

Rin slipped towards the altar and inclined his head respectfully. He then went to the benches and sat down on the edge of one. 

“Recite something for me? I only know the one I put on your beads.”

Bon strode forward and knelt at the altar. It felt wrong to be here in his regular clothing. He had Rin’s beads though and he pulled them out reverently. He lit a stick of incense and began the chants his father would say over the endless flame. They came naturally and he found his mind calming as he spoke the sutras. He ran his fingers over the beads and stared into the flame. They danced endlessly before his eyes, so different from Rin’s blue flames.

Reciting these sutras would be his duty someday. He’d be responsible for maintaining this flame and temple. It was a burden that had nearly destroyed his father. Tatsuma had once been young and indignant and determined to change the world, just like Bon. At some point he’d become a lazy drunk because of the lies he had to keep.

Would his time as Master be any different? What if the pressure got to him? His grandfather had been a hard man by all accounts. He wasn’t loving or warm. He was strict and focused on the traditions to the point that he let people die. 

Was it crazy to think he could be anything different? There were generations of monks before him. Could he carry their legacy and change them for the better?

He stilled in his chant and stared at the flames as his shoulders started to slump. 

“Ryuuji?” Rin slipped off the bench and moved towards him curiously. “Why’d you stop?”

He put on a smile and looked over his shoulder. “Wanna join? The one you put on my beads is the final sutra. It’s a blessing for the entire sect.”

Rin knelt next to him and wrapped his hand around Bon’s so they were sharing the prayer beads. He lowered his head respectively and began to quietly chant. Bon joined in and closed his eyes. 

Rin’s voice was soft and calming as they spoke through the prayer. The halfling’s hand was warm and his presence was steadying. He could feel his breathing sync up with Rin’s and the tightness in his chest eased. 

He wasn’t his father or his grandfather or any of the other head priests. He was Ryuuji Suguro and he wasn’t going to be alone. He had support. Rin would be by his side, Miwa too. Renzou would probably be around (there was no telling in what form) and there were the other Shimas as well. 

He could picture it in his head. Rin chanting the morning sutras with him before going to make breakfast. Miwa planting a larger garden with Moriyama while Kuro kept watch around the borders. Renzou still flirting with Izumo who would never be interested but loved her banter with him. Juzo teaching new recruits how to use a K’rik while Mamushi yelled instructions from the side despite having never used a K’rik. Kinzo would be causing chaos somewhere and there might even be kids. The temple would be alive again.

He wanted it and he wanted it with Rin. It seemed only fitting that they both restore the temple that was lost on the Blue Night. It would be a fitting fuck you to Satan at least.

He wanted to bring Rin into the Myōō Dharani and give him a family. He was so much like Miwa in that he didn’t have anyone outside of Yukio. He’d seen how much Rin lit up during the wedding and when he was watching all the Shimas gather together. Bon had a family and so many people pulling for him. Rin… Rin just didn’t. He had Yukio’s strange form of support but the younger twin had been forced into more of a guardian role by everyone around them and neither of them needed that sort of relationship.

They’d stopped chanting at some point when Bon wasn’t paying attention. Rin’s tail was trailing along his back and the halfling’s eyes were on him. The blue eyes were bright and a little confused. He still had his hand around Bon’s.

Bon pulled his boyfriend into a hug, still kneeling in front of the altar and buried his face in the halfling’s neck.

“What’s up?” 

He nuzzled his cheek against Rin’s neck to delay answering for a moment. “Just thinking.”

Rin tilted his head a little so Bon had better access. “What about?” His tail twitched through the air distractingly. He hadn’t realized how much he missed touching his boyfriend. He’d barely gotten a proper kiss with him. 

Rin was waiting for an answer even though he was pressing into Bon’s touch. “You know the Myōō Dharani were founded to protect the world from the Impure King?”

“Yeah, your great great… great grandfather was the one who split his heart.” 

Bon pulled away from the safety of Rin’s neck and averted his eyes to the flickering flames again. “Fukaku. There would be a lot more greats in there.” He added with an attempt at a playful smile. Rin’s tail wagged once but he still looked focused. “With the defeat of the Impure King my dad basically said there wasn’t a point in the sect anymore.”

“But there are still other demons out there not to mention Satan. Or whoever is the rot demon king.”

“Astaroth.” 

Rin rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“He’s your half brother.” Bon pointed out with a wry smile. “You should know their names.”

“It’s not like any of them have bothered to introduce themselves.” Rin huffed. 

He couldn’t help but laugh a little. He felt his expression soften as an aching fondness rose up in his chest. “I love you.”

Rin’s tail whipped through the air. He tugged on Bon’s hand and stood up. “Come on. I wanna kiss you and I’m pretty sure that’d be like, disrespectful in here.”

He let his eager boyfriend pull him outside and watched in anticipation and amusement as Rin noticed a few monks milling about on their daily business. Determination glinted in his boyfriend’s eyes and he was dragged around to the back of the building. Rin walked farther out into the trees that lined the property and didn’t stop until they were at least a hundred yards out. Bon was then shoved against the nearest tree and crowded by an eager halfling. 

Rin’s lips pressed against his, chapped and dry in the cold air but impossibly warm and perfect. “I am going to be in so much trouble when you’re head priest. How often do you have to chant?” 

“Every morning and night.” 

He felt Rin press a little closer with an exhale. “Fuck.” Rin murmured and kissed him again. “I love you.”

“Is it a voice thing? Or a rhythm thing?” He asked around the quick kisses.

“Control and concentration.” Rin panted. “You’re so focused. Nothing can break it.” Rin growled a little and promptly took control of Bon’s mouth. Hands slid inside his jacket to press against his chest. The bark of the tree was rough against the back of his head and he could feel snow falling on them from the branches over head. Rin’s mouth moved hot and intently against his, claiming Bon with every move until it was hard to breathe. He got his right hand on Rin’s hip and cupped his boyfriend’s face with the other one. Sharp fangs pulled at his lips as the halfling’s hands slipped up his shirt. 

He shivered-not in a fun way- as the wind picked up around them. Rin kissed along his neck and hiked Bon’s shirt up higher. He shivered again and Rin noticed. He grunted in irritation and pulled away from Bon’s neck. Bon objected (he whimpered and he’d never admit it) and tried to pull the halfling back. His boyfriend was warm and he had several days of pent up sexual frustration he wanted to kiss away. He had a few ideas of places they could get a moment alone together and figured they could check those out after some heavy making out.

But Rin wasn’t coming back.

“You’re cold.”

“And you’re hot. Come back here.” He looped his arms around Rin’s neck and tried to tug him back. However, Rin could be an immovable rock when he wanted to be. The halfling’s ears were twitching and he looked irritated. He wasn’t quite looking at Bon. 

“Hey,” Bon tugged on Rin’s slightly blue hair to get his attention. “What gives?”

Rin kept his attention on whatever had caught it. “Something’s moving near us.”

Bon shrugged, mostly unconcerned. “Probably one of the monks. They keep watch of the borders.” He straightened his shirt to be safe. He didn't need to give anyone more ammo for their teasing.

Rin huffed in irritation and dropped his head against Bon’s shoulder. “ _Why?_ ”

“I did tell you it wasn’t going to be easy to get a kiss once we left the Academy.” He ran his hands along his boyfriend’s shoulders and around to his back so he was properly hugging him.

“It was easier to beat the Impure King.” Rin grumbled. His head popped up and his tail gave a little wag. “We could go there?”

Bon laughed and tugged his boyfriend closer. “That’s _miles_ away, babe.” The endearment slipped out again and he felt Rin shiver against him.

“Not fair.” The halfling complained. His ears twitched again and he glared around the tree. His tail thrashed angrily. Bon didn’t like the irritated look so he pressed a quick kiss to the halfling’s lips. Rin was a master class distracter so it instantly became more than a quick kiss. He pulled him closer as his mouth was devoured. The messy kiss lasted for all of a minute before Rin drew back with a frown. The hands he still had on Bon’s hips tightened their grip and tugged. 

Bon opened his mouth to ask what was up but he only let out a small gasp as he was hiked into the air. Rin gripped him close and his legs wound around the halfling on instinct to keep from falling.

Rin’s lips drew back in a fierce grin that showed his fangs. “Hold tight.” He ordered.

Bon’s arms wrapped around Rin as the halfling took off into the dark forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday!
> 
> We are SO close to the break, people. I'm talking mental and sword. Brace yourselves, drama is coming.
> 
> Also, thank you so much to everyone who has read and commented/kudosed my second Bon/Rin oneshot :) It means a lot to me. <3 
> 
> Also also, I had a comment that got me thinking: does Ryuuji count as a furry in this fic?
> 
> Also also also, here's some random info about myself because if you've actually read this far in the story I feel like you deserve to know it.  
> -I am a she  
> -I am bi  
> -I am American (East coast)  
> -I am not yet a professional writer but I have hopes. (I will try, darn it.)  
> Any questions? I'll try and answer them if I can ;)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!**
> 
> NSFW at the beginning. Skip to the ************* if you'd rather not read that.
> 
> ALSO: Bon has a gun pulled on him and has a very mild panic attack

Bon would _never_ get over the way Rin’s eyes blazed in the middle of his pleasure. The halfling was shuddering and clutching at the tree Bon had propped him against. He could hear the trunk cracking under the force of Rin’s grip and damn if that didn’t just make Bon work harder. 

“I’m gonna die.” Rin whimpered brokenly. Bon pulled off his boyfriend’s cock and smirked up at the halfling.

“You’re not gonna die.” He promised a little wickedly. Rin’s hips bucked, struggling against the hands Bon had holding him still. His smirk widened and he pressed a featherlight kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s erection. “I mean, I might make you go a little crazy but you won’t _die_ or anything _._ ” 

A quick burst of heat washed over Bon as a few flames flared out of Rin’s body. He took a moment to bask in the fabulous heat (there had been snow on the ground before he got Rin to melt it and the air was still chilly) before his lover got them back under control. 

Bon retaliated by diving back down and taking Rin as far as he could. He couldn’t manage all the way yet but he was getting closer. 

Rin’s head snapped back and his hips jerked. “Fuck!” He shouted to the branches over head. “Ryu! Your mouth feels so good! Fuck!” Rin’s hips spasmed under his hands and he felt his own stomach clench with need. Rin’s voice and praise just did things to him. 

“I love you,” Rin continued to babble. “Fuck-you’re amazing and you look so- _hnngh_ -Ryuuji!” Rin’s hand shot to his hair and tugged in warning. Bon didn’t pull off because his goal was to not leave any evidence of his tryst so he stayed right where he was and let his lover’s flames engulf him. Rin screamed his release and there was a _loud_ crack from the poor abused tree. 

He pulled away from his boyfriend and wiped his mouth. He got in a deep breath and then Rin was slipping to the ground beside him. 

“Ryuuji,” Rin panted and the name felt full of promise. Hands wrapped around his biceps and pulled him in for a messy and slightly bloody kiss. There was no stopping the halfling from chewing on his lips when Bon was getting him off. He’d about given up trying.

Rin’s nails were a little sharper than they had been and he could feel them even through his jacket. Sharp teeth bit at his lip hard enough for a sting of pleasure but gentle enough not to cut. His boyfriend had learned and even in post coital bliss he could walk that line.

(It shouldn’t have made him dizzy with desire or make his heart throb with so much affection for this boy that it hurt.) 

“I _knew_ you were dragging me away for naughty times.” Rin pulled away from his lips and started to bite down his jaw and neck. Not hard enough to mark (probably) and entirely distracting. 

“Nah,” he managed as Rin pushed him back towards the grass and followed after him. “I wanted to show you the temple. ‘S not my fault that you’re horny.”

Rin slipped down his body and maneuvered himself so he was straddling Bon’s legs. “Really?” Warm fingers pushed his shirt up and pressed against his skin. He leaned into the touch and tried to get hold of Rin’s shoulder. His hand was batted away. “No siree. You wanted to show me a temple. I’m the horny one. I get to touch.”

“Rin,” he warned. He didn’t like the challenging look his boyfriend was giving him. 

Rin sat back and his tail wagged through the air. “Tell you what, Ryuuji,” he bent down a little and rested his arms on Bon’s chest, “I’ll be nice _if_ you do a little somethin’ for me.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What?”

Rin’s tail coiled through the air hypnotically as his smile turned wicked. (It was moments like this when Bon was reminded of his lover’s heritage.) The blue eyes glowed in the darkness and he felt a shiver of anticipation shoot up his spine.

“Chant for me.” 

He laughed without quite meaning to. Rin seemed unbothered by the reaction and went about undoing his belt and button. 

“What’s the matter, babe?” Rin teased. “Don’t think you can maintain that control?” Rin freed him from his pants and he shivered. He felt goosebumps breaking out across his skin in the chilly air. Rin, with his superior night vision, noticed and frowned a little. “Cold?” He nodded. Rin instantly flamed up and Bon’s body relaxed.

“Any particular chant?” He managed as teasing fingers brushed against him. He shouldn’t find the idea of trying to keep concentration so damn enticing. 

“The first one you taught me. Let’s see if _you_ remember it.”

He laughed again even though it turned into a moan part way through when Rin teased at his erection with the flat of his tongue. 

Focus. He could do this and win this challenge. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose in an attempt to clear his mind. 

“Naumaku san mandra bazaradan kan.” He started strongly and steadily. Rin swallowed him down and he clenched his eyes tighter. “Tayaata Om Bekanze Bekanze Maha Bekanze Radza Samudgate Soha.” He continued, pulling the full chant from his memory.

“Show off.” Rin commented absently as he settled more fully on Bon’s thighs. “I knew you’d remember it.” He teased before his voice softened with sincerity, “You’re perfect.” He propped his arm over Bon’s hips and held on to him with one hand while he used the other to support his weight. Bon's heart thumped as Rin's hand pat his side and he tried not to focus too hard on the words his boyfriend was saying. Rin swallowed Bon down again as he started the chant from the top. 

Bon’s hands tightened against the grass as he fought to hold still. Keeping the chant going was actually fairly simple. Rin was right that he had concentration and control but the hard part of aria work was the mental strain of putting power in his words. If he just had to say them over and over it wasn’t as hard. 

The hard part was holding still when Rin’s lips were so perfect around him and his mouth was so warm. Rin was strong enough to hold him still but he’d rather die than hurt him. 

There was more to it than that though. He looped the aria again and tried not to let his voice crack as Rin’s fingers trailed up his stomach reverently. Rin’s tail wrapped around his wrist and pulled him nearer like he didn’t want him to possibly get away. Rin’s flames spread out over his body to keep him warm and it all added to the twist of pleasure in his gut. He didn't understand why it was affecting him so much.

He positively could not do this if he was watching his boyfriend. Just feeling was torture. The visuals would probably break him. He could feel love and desire in each touch and action.

“Fuck.” Rin mumbled as he pulled off and started to twist his hand on Bon’s cock. He kept his chant mostly steady and kept his eyes close. The suspense built up his spine as he felt Rin shift over him. He felt a warm breath blow against his hip and jerked. He reached the end of another loop and inhaled sharply before resuming. Rin bit at the sensitive skin and set about leaving a hickey with eager lips and teeth. 

“You’re doing so well.” Rin noted after he was satisfied with the mark he’d left. “My Ryuuji,” a kiss was pressed to his stomach and followed by a nip. “You look so good like this.” Another kiss and a nip. He had to swallow mid chant because his throat was suddenly dry. His breathing breaks were increasing in frequency. “And I’mma tell you somethin’.” Rin’s lips were suddenly against his ear. He fisted the grass at his side and put all his concentration on the words he had to keep repeating and not the way Rin’s hand twisted on each stroke or the drag of fangs against the shell of his ear. “I am never going to forget this chant now.” He pressed a kiss to Bon’s jaw and continued. “Ryuuji, so good, babe,” and fuck, it was so hard to concentrate when Rin was so close and smelling of a campfire and saying his name in that soft, seductive tone. Each word and touch was washing over him and he was embarrassingly aroused.

Rin pulled back and traveled back down his body. “Wanna know something?” Rin asked conversationally as he dragged a nail down Bon’s side. He nodded because the coil in his stomach was getting hard to ignore. It was almost certainly a trap but he didn’t really care. Anything to distract from what Rin’s hands and words were doing. 

“I researched.” Rin confessed against his skin.

He finished the loop of his chant. “What?” He asked and continued the endless chanting. Too bad the aria’s effectiveness couldn’t be built up. He’d never get possessed if it could. 

“Kinks.” Rin replied. Bon’s eyes flew open in confusion to find Rin studying his face with a hungry expression. “I learned a few things ‘cause I want to make you shout more often.” He kissed Bon’s hip. “You have no idea how fucking hot your voice is.” Rin propped himself on Bon’s legs again apparently not noticing that Bon’s voice was warbling a little. “You’ve got no idea how fucking hot you look like this. Your hair all mussed and your face tight in concentration. So perfect for me.”

Bon’s stomach twisted and he stuttered on his chant. Rin’s eyes lit up victoriously. Somehow that made the squirm of desire from the praise grow all the hotter. 

“Think you can keep it going a little longer, babe?”

He steadied his voice and started the loop again as an answer. He wasn’t sure what Rin had studied but it felt like he might have been tricked (that didn’t feel like the right word but he couldn’t think of what it was.) into whatever plan Rin had. Not that he was complaining. He was down for this ride. It was like Rin was worshipping him with his words and touches. 

Rin took him in his mouth again and this time there was the faintest drag of fangs. Bon groaned around the words and thumped his fist against the grass. Rin would pay for that later. His voice cracked around another moan as Rin sped up. Warm fingers squeezed at his hip and that was what did it. His release was crashing over him and the chant was lost in a long, loud, cry of his lover’s name.

“Fuck,” Rin was straightening him back up, “I knew you’d be on it but,” Rin curled up against his side, “damn, you’re good.”

His stupid heart fluttered even as he chuckled. “Why do I feel like it wasn’t me who had a plan to have my way with you?”

Rin smirked and hid the smile in Bon’s shoulder. “I really like when you’re loud.” Rin’s tail dragged up his arm. “I knew you liked it when I talked about how fucking good you are at everything. I wanted to try a few things out and see if you’d like it.” 

He laughed breathlessly even while his cheeks heated up. He inhaled unsteadily and focused on the warmth at his side. He should probably be embarrassed but... He wasn't. 

*****************************************

Something about Rin just made him feel so utterly reckless. He’d take wild risks to save his loved ones in a dangerous situation but Rin made him feel like doing crazy shit when there was no real reason to.

He was laying on a patch of slightly charred grass, all loose limbed and relaxed. It was dark, they were in the middle of the forest, and he had no real idea what time it was. Rin was laying next to him with a leg thrown over his hip and a hand drawing senseless doodles into Bon’s shirt.

“I’m the top of our cram class.” He stated as he looked at the tree limbs overhead. He could sort of see the stars above them. He tucked the arm not holding Rin behind his own head. He felt comfortable. Far more than he should have considering he was in the middle of the forest. He'd given his boyfriend a blowjob in the middle of the woods and almost started a fire. What had happened to him?

(Rin had just blown his mind and he wasn’t quite ready to think about all of that. He felt like his boyfriend had done more than praise him.)

“You’re not a punk. You’re a nerd.” Rin quipped as he wrapped his arm around Bon’s chest. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

He rubbed his thumb against Rin's shoulder. “I never broke curfew. I was only grounded when I got my ears pierced the first time. I’ve never failed to turn in an assignment.”

Rin laughed a little. “Again, _nerd._ ” 

The cold was starting to settle in again. “How do you do this to me?” He asked with a mild shiver.

“What?” Rin’s head tilted up to look at him.

He shook his head a little and tugged Rin closer. “I’m in the middle of the woods, Rin. I’m sneaking around like -”

“Like a teenager?” Rin’s smile was mischievous and his eyes looked a little worried.

“Like a teenager.” He squeezed the shoulder under his hand. “I don’t know how you do it to me.” Rin pressed a little closer. “The others are probably looking for us.”

“Are you upset?”

He shook his head. “Not at all. And I don’t care if we shouldn’t be out here or if anyone else is upset.” He felt a slight restlessness starting to set in. It was an uncomfortable nagging feeling that liked to settle low in his gut. Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it. He moved his hand to Rin’s hair and wove his fingers through the soft locks. “I’ve been trying to get you alone since we got here.” He moved the blue strands out of Rin’s eyes. “I think I’d have burst if I didn’t get you for a few minutes. That was fun and something we will be trying again.” He pressed a slow, almost lazy kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Rin relaxed against him and warm fingers slipped past his jacket and around to trace up his back. Bon exhaled slowly and withdrew with a final peck.

Rin studied him. “Worried we’ll get caught?”

He shook his head. He couldn’t figure out what words to say. He couldn’t admit that he was dreading the Yukio confrontation or that he was worried the younger twin was in danger or a danger. Light was probably going to the grigori in the next few days and he was going to be giving the report. They were eligible for missions and if Rin fucked up at _all_ they’d probably try and kill him again.

He didn’t realize he’d pulled Rin closer or that his grip was getting tight until Rin flared with flames. He jumped a little in surprise and got a soft kiss to his shoulder in apology. 

“What’s up? You didn’t answer anything I was saying.” Rin’s tone was now full on worried. 

“Gettin’ lost in my thoughts.” He loosened his grip on Rin’s shoulder and was glad his boyfriend was wearing his jacket because he probably would have left some fingernail indents.

“You looked scared.” Rin sat up and twisted around so he was facing him. 

“‘M fine.” He mumbled and pushed himself up. Rin’s tail coiled around his arm. He glanced down at it in surprise because his boyfriend only did that when he was worried about Bon’s safety. “Just thinking about…” He trailed off and huffed. He wanted to tell Rin about Yukio. He didn’t like keeping it a secret because he also liked talking to Rin about things that were bothering him. “Thinkin’ about that report. Light wants to confront the grigori soon.” He lied and felt somehow worse. He glanced around for a distraction. He found his phone in the grass and picked it up. He had three missed messages from Light, five missed calls from his mom and father, two messages from Miwa, and one a piece from Yukio and Izumo. He opened the ones from Miwa.

_[I hope you’re with Okumura because we can’t find either of you. Your mom is keeping dinner warm.]_

_[The Bon rescue squad is about to be deployed. Better warn Okumura that his brother is livid.]_

He thanked him for the heads up and let him know that they were on their way back. “Apparently they’re looking for us.” He opened the one from Izumo.

[ _Yukio is on the warpath. Stop getting it on and get back already.]_

He grinned a little and replied to her as well.

Rin scowled. “It was like two hours.” Bon checked the time and shook his head. 

“Three and a half.”

“What?!” Rin sprang to his feet. 

Bon tried to smile mischievously but it fell a little flat. He was still worried about everything. "Time flies when you're having fun." He ran his hand lightly up Rin’s arm and admired the lean muscles he could feel under the jacket. "Go on and get your stuff together."

Rin pulled free with a reluctant sigh and went to the tree Bon had blown him against. He picked up his sword and flushed.

"Uh," the halfling looked at him from over his shoulder, "do me a favor?" He hummed his willingness. "Don't tell Shiemi I broke a tree."

A laugh was startled out of him as he looked and sure enough, that poor tree was cracked up the middle.

"Damn," he moved closer and caught Rin. "didn't hold back did you?" Rin replied by sticking his tongue out. He pressed a kiss to Rin's lips and smiled when Rin's tail wound loosely around his wrist. “How far out are we?” He asked after a moment.

Rin sighed. “I kinda lost track of how far I ran.” 

“We’re lost?” He tried not to acknowledge the alarm that made spring up in his stomach. He still had his phone and they could probably just head south and eventually hit something. The stars were out. They could pick the direction from that. Rin could probably flame up brightly and attract the monks attention as a last ditch effort.

Actually, no. He'd rather stay lost then attract the monks attention. They'd know he'd been out with Rin. Right now he could probably convince them that he'd been showing Rin the grounds. (Miwa and Izumo would know better but they wouldn't blab. Well, Miwa wouldn't. Izumo was a wildcard.)

Rin shook his head enough to make his bangs flop. “Nah. I can smell the path we took.”

“What?” 

Rin laughed at the expression Bon made and ran his nose along Bon’s throat sensually. “You smell a lot like incense right now. It’s easy to pick out.” Bon blinked and for some stupid reason he felt himself blush. “Pretty sure it’s ‘cause you prayed and chanted at the temple.” Rin’s hands slipped around so they were on his ass. “Come on and hop up. I’m faster than you and I can see better in the dark.”

He shook his head and moved around so he was behind Rin. He got his hands on the halfling’s shoulders and Rin caught on. The halfling’s hands caught the back of his thighs and lifted him up. He was now essentially piggyback on his absurdly strong boyfriend. 

“This way you won’t have to differentiate between me and the trail.” 

Rin’s tail twitched a little against his stomach. “Always so smart.” He adjusted his grip a little and smiled back at Bon wide enough to show his teeth. “Mind holding onto my sword for me until we get back?”

Bon’s hand reached out for the sword even as his heart fluttered. He’d never been trusted with Rin’s sword. The halfling wasn’t careful with the sword around him and didn’t stop him from touching it or anything but… It felt like a big act of trust. Rin didn’t let other people hold the sword. Other people took it from him and threatened him or controlled him but Bon had never seen him just hand it over to another person.

He looped it over his shoulders and got a grip on Rin’s shoulders again. He pressed a kiss to the halfling’s jaw and noticed the hickies he’d left along Rin’s throat were already fading. 

"Let me off before we get there though, okay?"

Rin laughed a little and adjusted his grip. "Why? Don't want them to see you gettin' a piggy back ride?"

He dropped his head on Rin's shoulder. "They'll never let me live it down."

Rin tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Bon's cheek. "Don't worry, babe, it'll be our secret." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and didn't seem to notice the shiver that had just shot through Bon. "And I'm dubbing this our secret spot."

He smacked Rin's arm and suddenly his boyfriend was zipping forward avoiding the trees and acting like he didn’t even notice Bon’s weight. He’d pause every once and a while and smell the air. It took them about twenty minutes of steady running before Rin stopped and let Bon down. He grabbed Rin’s hand and laced their fingers together. 

“We’ll have to try sneaking out again tomorrow.” Rin coaxed as they picked their way around the trees and shrubs. 

“We probably won’t have the-” He cut himself off as Rin pointed towards a few figures moving to their right. Bon kissed Rin’s cheek and resigned himself to waiting for further contact until they were back at the academy. 

* * *

He was lectured by his mother and laughed at by the Shima siblings. Miwa apologized for not doing a better job at distracting while also berating him for not letting anyone know they were sneaking away.

Yukio was _not_ subtle in the glares he sent. Bon made it a point to not let Rin be alone so the younger exorcist wouldn’t have a chance to yell at him without Bon being present. They rang in the new year as a group and returned to their rooms _late_. (He started his new year with a kiss and didn't care that Kinzo and Shishamo laughed.)

He stumbled into his bed with Rin half on top of him. Yukio was already curled in bed and he couldn’t quite help but feel like he was watching them.

He woke up the next morning (early as always) and climbed out of bed. Rin was still fast asleep and he didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He gave Kuro strict instructions to guard his boyfriend and not let Yukio talk to him.

He slipped out of the room quietly and went for a morning run. He came back to the temple and spent the morning helping his mother and avoiding the teasing of the various monks. Even the Hojos were getting in on it. (Izumo, the utter _traitor,_ had taken a picture of their new year's kiss and shown it around.)

He let his guard down in the evening before dinner, and that was when Yukio caught him.

He had to give the younger man credit, he was surprisingly skilled at moving silently. It might have just been that Bon typically saw the teen with Rin who did not move silently but he didn’t expect it.

He was dragged into an empty room by the solemn exorcist and pushed toward the wall. Yukio shut the door behind them and stared at him expectantly.

Bon couldn’t help but stare right back. There was a strange feeling in the air that he didn’t know what to make of. It was almost electric and reminded him of the static after a summons. Almost like they were touching another plane of existence. 

It wasn’t likely because his mother strictly forbade any of that sort of thing in her inn. Exorcist business took place outside. Only healing arts and familiars were allowed inside. Chanting as well, but no summoning.

He loved Rin and that was the only reason he didn’t shove the teen to the side and leave the room. 

“I have questions for you.” Yukio stated blandly.

Bon crossed his arms and studied the younger twin. Yukio didn’t look particularly well. He had bags under his eyes and every line of his body seemed tense with stress. He was paler than he should be and his brow was sweaty. Still nothing to suggest a demon. His eyes seemed normal, and his ears were the same shape they’d always been. He couldn’t see if he had fangs but he doubted his canines had grown.

"And if I don't feel like having a chat right now?"

Yukio's right eye twitched. "You are so frustrating. You were the best student in class and yet you're so... _reckless._ "

"What?" He couldn't keep the indignation and anger out of his voice. "The hell is-"

"I'm talking." Yukio snapped. "Since you started dating my brother he's become uncontrollable. He uses his flames constantly, he flaunts his demonic features and he-"

"You mean he's finally comfortable, you fuckin-"

"He is going to get killed! He's certified and the death sentence might be removed but they're hardly going to let him become a success. You've got him living in some sort of fantasy world where he can just be the son of Satan and still live a normal life. He's not-"

"Just 'cause he's a halfling doesn't mean he's gotta live in the shadows." How many stupid times had they had this conversation? Why could he not make Yukio understand?

"I told you when you chose to pursue my brother that he couldn't have a normal life. They will never leave him alone. And the possessiveness is getting worse." Yukio's eyes shot to his neck where there was a very obvious hickey Rin had left. He didn't typically care about the marks Rin left - everyone knew he was dating the boy so it wasn't like it should be a surprise that they were making out -but he could have done without the stares. Several were mischievous and a few were startled.

"Just 'cause he's got demon blood doesn't mean he can't act like any other teenager." Bon growled and felt his hands clenching into fists at his side. If Rin was fully human no one would look twice at a stupid hickey.

"He. Is. Not. Any. Other. Teenager! Why can't you get that?!" Yukio practically shouted the words and Bon felt a twist of fear in his gut that he couldn't explain. 

Just as quickly as the rage came it dissipated and Yukio was exhaling wearily again. "However, that wasn't what I wanted to talk about. I had questions for you."

He decided to just have it out. He'd get this stupid conversation over with and then he'd hang with his friends. Maybe he could get Rin alone and do a couple of sketches.

“What questions?” He asked with an exasperated sigh.

Yukio frowned in consideration. His right eye twitched and he adjusted his glasses. “What interest does Light have in Father Fujimoto?”

Bon was grateful he’d already adopted a scowl before Yukio asked the question because it helped to mask his irritation and worry.

“Father Fujimoto became the Paladin almost immediately after the Blue Night. He finds the timing suspicious. Especially since he was one of very few who knew about your existence and origin.”

It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t all the truth. He kept his eyes locked on Yukio’s while he waited for the teen’s answer. The air seemed to be getting thicker. That fear was making itself known again.

“And you _really_ don’t know anything about my mother?”

Now he was angry. He had spent a lot of time telling the twins what he had learned and he had put himself at great danger to do it. He’d put his integrity on the line and risked a fall out for the Myōō Dharani.

“I said _no._ Whatever shit went down with your birth didn’t happen on the records. Hell, I'd love to be able to show Rin a picture of his mom but there is _nothing_. And why would there be? No one even seemed to know you two existed until last year.” He snapped. He pushed past the teen and went towards the door. “And that’s it. I promised Rin I wouldn’t say anything else about this. I’m not breaking my promise to him.” The _not for you_ wasn’t said but felt loud in the air anyway. He caught the door and Yukio’s hand closed around his wrist.

“I wasn’t finished.” 

“Frankly, I don’t give a fuck.” He tried to jerk free only to find that Yukio was in fact a lot stronger than he looked.

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

That caught his full attention. He looked over and saw Yukio glaring at him. “Huh?”

The younger teen released him and took a small step back. “You keep staring at my face. You’ve checked my eyes and what I can only assume are my ears numerous times.”

And apparently Bon was obvious. Shit. He tried for a confused tone and wasn’t certain how close he got to it. “You realize you sound paranoid?”

Yukio adjusted his glasses. “If you were someone like Shima I would simply assume you were checking me out.”

He recoiled sharply and did _not_ care if it was insulting. The idea was appalling and ridiculous.

Yukio smiled quickly and viciously. (Normal canines.) “However, Rin informed me that you are a demisexual and I cannot imagine we’ve made enough of a connection for you to desire me.”

His expression could not be flattering and he did not give a damn because what was even happening? He’d spent the last few days being teased _relentlessly_ because he kept staring at his boyfriend or holding his hand. No one could know Bon and not know he was crazy about Rin. To even insinuate that he could be attracted to Yukio just by spending time with him was insulting and belittling of the relationship he had with Rin. They'd just been arguing about his relationship with Rin for fuck's sake.

“So I ask you again: Why do you keep staring at me, Suguro?”

“I don’t know what your problem is but-”

There was a distinct metallic click as Yukio pulled his gun from its holster and switched the safety off. The teen pointed it at Bon’s chin and stared up at him. The light reflected off his glasses and Bon had never been more horrified to be unable to see those teal eyes. He had no idea what his face was doing and didn’t care because _Yukio had drawn a gun on him._

It didn’t compute with his brain. Yukio holding a gun and pointing it at him didn’t make any sense. It didn’t seem real. It felt like when he saw Rin light up for the first time. Like he was watching a scene in a show that wasn’t happening to him. The facts did not compute with what his eyes were seeing. His brain had missed something important. 

Yukio continued on like the world hadn’t just tilted off its axis. “The question was simple, Suguro. Why do you keep staring at me? What are you looking for?”

“Are you going to shoot me over this?” His tone was disbelieving and far too quiet for the circumstances. His heart was in his throat with a weird sort of surreal fear. He didn’t think Yukio would shoot him but there was something very wrong. It felt like ice was pouring down his spine as the other teen glared. It didn’t feel natural. 

“Perhaps.” He tilted his head and for a second Bon could see his eyes. They didn’t look quite right. He didn’t have time to figure out what was wrong with them before the light was reflecting again. “You’re a lackey to True Cross so-”

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” He couldn’t stop himself even as his voice cracked. “I’m not with this fucking organization! I hate everything they stand for! After what they’ve done to Rin and the clones you expect me to do anything for them? They tried to kill him! I hate True-”

Yukio’s hand fidgeted and for a moment the cold barrel was pressed against his chin. The shock of it cleared his mind and he had a moment of lucidity. Yukio was the twin of Rin and he was not thinking clearly. He was an extremely skilled exorcist and Bon could probably not beat him. He was close enough that he might could disarm him but he did not have a good chance of taking him completely down. Not without gravely injuring him. He couldn’t do that because Rin didn’t have any other family.

Yukio inhaled sharply and stepped back. The light stopped reflecting off his glasses and the teen _laughed._

“What am I doing.” Yukio whispered to himself as he lowered the gun. Bon’s heart, which he hadn’t felt during the terrible seconds or minutes Yukio had been pointing a gun at him, made itself known by skipping several beats before hammering against his ribs.

His breath whooshed out a little dizzyingly and his knees suddenly felt weak.

Yukio was still talking and Bon had no idea what he’d been saying. “Maybe there was something in my drink earlier.” The teen made to walk past him and Bon’s arm was shooting forward to grab him without leave of his brain.

Yukio stopped momentarily. His head tilted towards Bon and he glared. 

“What are you-” He started to ask.

Yukio turned back towards the door. “Let me go.”

“No! I’d like to know what’s going -”

Yukio was rigid. “That’s an order, Suguro. Or have you forgotten I outrank you in this Organization?”

He released Yukio mostly in surprise and instantly moved to grab him again but there was no point because he was already out of the room and Bon was alone.

* * *

He returned to his room (it was Yukio free) and shut the door. He then proceeded to have a small breakdown on his bed. He found his own gun and strapped it to his side. He pulled on a hoodie to cover it and wrapped his arms around his chest. He ended up kneeling on the floor and chanting to try and calm his mind and get rid of the jittery sensation he could feel through his entire body. It was just excess adrenaline. He knew it and that knowledge did nothing to stop him from feeling like he was going to shake to death and probably vomit while he was at it.

He couldn’t even understand _why_ it made him feel so… so… unsafe? Scared? Neither word was quite right. He’d been threatened by numerous demons and some of frighteningly high rank.

Fuck that, he’d been threatened by a demon king. He’d survived the Impure King and, yeah, he’d kinda freaked at the time but he’d still held it together.

He couldn’t stop the shaking. Was Yukio the first human that had threatened him? He couldn’t really remember.

What did he do? He couldn’t tell Rin but that was all he wanted to do. Yukio was Rin’s twin. He was the only family Rin had left. Rin loved Yukio. He’d lost a lot of sleep worrying about Yukio. What would Rin do if he knew? Would he believe him?

(The idea of Rin not believing him was terrible.)

What would he do if they didn't believe him? What if Yukio tried it again? Fuck, what if he was headed here now? They were sharing a room together for gods-sake. There wasn't anywhere he could go to actually get away and the panic was becoming a huge thing in his chest.

He ran his fingers compulsively over the beads Rin had made him and chanted through the sutras. His eyes slipped close and he lost himself in the rhythm of the words. His breathing grew steadier and, gradually, his hands stopped shaking. 

With a deep, clarifying breath, one name popped into his head.

_Shura._

It seemed so obvious now. She’d know what to do. She’d at least believe it happened. He could explain that Yukio was aware of Bon knowing about the flames. She needed to know-

What if Yukio had pulled his gun on someone else while Bon had been sitting in here? 

Bon sprang to his feet and scrambled towards the door while he fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket. He got his hand on the door at the exact moment it slid open. Bon recoiled in alarm only to feel his entire body sag with relief when it was Rin and not Yukio.

His arms wrapped around the halfling automatically and jerked him into his chest. His eyes slipped close on a shaky breath and he squeezed him tight. Rin was okay. Yukio at least hadn’t gone crazy and shot him.

“Ryu? What’s going on?” Rin’s arms wrapped securely around him. 

“N-nothing.” The lie tasted terrible in his mouth and he immediately wanted to take it back. He forced his arms to release his boyfriend. 

“You’ve got your beads.” Rin pointed out. His tail swished through the air with a nervous flick.

Bon’s eyes darted down to his hand and, yep. He still had Rin’s beads wound around his hand. “I was doing a few chants.” He smiled and dropped the beads in his pocket. “Practicing some new moves.”

“Without me?” Rin asked playfully. He grabbed Bon’s now bead free hand and squeezed cheerfully. Bon’s stomach twisted and he felt somehow worse.

“Have you seen Shu-” He cut himself off as he heard a commotion down the hallway. Rin’s tail flicked up in alert and they both peered outside to see everyone in the inn moving towards the front room. Miwa was jogging towards the room and Bon caught him. (He was uninjured. That was two people Bon loved who were safe.)

“What’s up?”

Miwa’s eyes were wide with alarm. “There’s a cyclops attacking Ikebukuro Station.” He glanced down the hallway where Tatsuma (three people) was slipping into the office. “It’s on the news.”

“A demon attack?” He followed after Miwa and dragged Rin along. “They’re showing a demon attack on the news?”

“A lot more people can see it.” Miwa pointed out as they shoved their way in the room. The tv was on and all the exorcists were crowded around it trying to see what was happening. Phones were ringing and being answered and it was _loud._ Bon’s eyes were drawn to the television and he found his breath catching because, damn, cyclops were big. Like almost Impure King big. One of the reporters was capable of seeing the cyclops while the other wasn’t. About half the crowd in the streets seemed able to see what was going on. 

He knew there had been a large increase in the amount of the normal population who had been temp-tainted but… to see such a large group of people obviously reacting to something they shouldn’t have been able to see was horrifying.

“You three, come with me.” Bon’s entire body tensed as Yukio’s voice drifted over to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on Wednesday :)


	32. Chapter 32

Bon tightened his grip on Rin and had the urge to grab Miwa and haul him closer as well. Two of his most loved people were within feet of a man who had pulled a gun on him and there was no way in hell he was letting them get hurt. He’d throw himself between either of them and danger without giving it a thought. 

(And he’d have a hard time with it because they were both stupidly self-sacrificing when it came to his safety.)

Rin didn’t notice his alarm and turned towards his twin. Miwa did as well and followed Yukio out of the room. Bon shoved his way after them and grabbed his beads back out of his pocket. The exorcist led them out of the room and out of the building. Bon carefully kept himself at the front of the pack and was _so_ grateful he was taller than Rin and Miwa.

Renzou, Izumo, and Moriyama were already waiting outside. Renzou was stuffing his phone back in his pocket and looked mildly irritated. Izumo looked cold while Moriyama was visibly scared. They were all uninjured.

“I’ve received your orders.” Yukio explained as he pulled his ring of keys out of his pocket. Bon shoved his way to the front of the group and didn’t care if it wasn’t subtle. “You are taking the train to Ikebukuro. I’m going to head directly there.” The exorcist’s eyes darted to Bon and narrowed in consideration. The exorcist didn't look particularly upset or even bothered. If anything, the exorcist was acting like nothing had happened. It was like he knew Bon hadn’t said anything and he believed Bon wouldn’t say anything.

Yukio unlocked the door and paused. "Suguro?"

Bon jerked to attention and made certain he was still between Yukio and everyone else. "What?"

"Keep your eye on Rin. Make sure my brother doesn't do anything reckless." Then Yukio stepped through the door and was gone. Bon tried not to look like his mind was reeling because seriously, what was he supposed to do with that?

“I’ve got to go too.” Renzou stated as he strolled towards the freshly closed door. “I’ve got spy stuff to do.” He waved coyly and blew a kiss to Izumo who scowled. 

“Watch out for-” He cut himself off as Renzou’s eyes turned curiously on him. He couldn’t exactly say _don’t go to Illuminati headquarters with that sylph-bell_. He made an overly exaggerated motion to his throat and kept his eyes locked on the pink-haired teen. “Don’t die.”

He saw his friend’s eyes widen slightly as he nodded in understanding. 

“How does he just say things like that?” Miwa muttered. “And we have to let him go. It’s all so weird.”

Rin snorted a little. “Guess we gotta go get tickets.”

“Who was paying for that?” Moriyama asked quietly. She looked a little worried. Of the group she probably had the most readily available funds. Bon had never figured out how Izumo got money and he knew Miwa, Rin, and himself were broke.

“First, you’re not going.” Izumo stated as she turned back towards the inn. “You’re not an exorcist. Second, True Cross. Obviously.” She stomped into the inn towards her room. “Everyone grab your shit and meet back here in five minutes. Rin, find a way to charge it to the academy. Steal a card or something.”

Miwa darted to the main office to get his clothes and a few prayer supplies. Rin tugged on Bon’s hand and headed towards their room.

“Just so you know,” the halfling rambled in a nervous tone as he slid their door open, “you’re telling me what has you upset when we get back.” He released Bon’s hand long enough to pull on a jacket and wind a scarf around his throat. Bon watched the action a little helplessly. He wanted to wrap the halfling up in something more protective. Or lock him in the closet so he couldn’t get out or hurt. Yukio wasn’t stable and if anything went wrong on this mission the Grigori would probably try and put the death sentence on Rin again. He wasn’t supposed to have to worry about this until he returned to the academy. He wanted to enjoy a few more days without worrying about it and now it was being shoved in his face. 

Bon moved around the room grabbing supplies and shoving them in his pockets. He had to tell Rin but he couldn’t yet because Rin would get upset and he’d flame up and they’d kill him. Maybe he could get the others to stay here or they could get on the wrong train. 

But there were so many people at the station and they could see the demons and if they didn’t do anything more people would be stuck with temp taint and be able to see demons. It was their duty, whether or not he agreed with True Cross- but he couldn’t lose Rin!

“Ryu?” Rin waved his hand in front of Bon’s face and he realized he’d zoned out for the last few seconds.

“What? Sure.” He had no idea what he was agreeing to and the panic was starting to claw at his throat.

“Now I’m worried. What’s going on?” The halfling crossed the room towards him while he slung his sword over his shoulders. Bon wanted to toss it across the room. If Rin didn’t have full access to his powers he’d only be able to fuck up so much.

“I can’t tell you yet.” He had to find Shura. Hell he’d take Light at his point. (What was his life? How were those two adults his only choices. Where were all the responsible people?)

Rin claimed his hand again. “You know, I hate when you do that.” Rin looked around the room and whistled. There was a distracted meow from Rin’s bed and Kuro stuck his head out from under the covers. Rin motioned for the cat to come over. “I’d bug you about that and remind you that we promised to tell each other shit but,” Kuro jumped into Rin’s pocket, “I know we don’t have time. I’ll save that speech for after we kick demon ass.” He grinned toothily and dragged Bon out of the room. They headed back to the front to find Moriyama standing there with a nervous frown. 

“Yuki didn’t say I couldn’t come.” She pointed out. Nee chittered something out that had her nodding like he supported her argument. 

“Yukio didn’t say much at all.” Rin huffed. “Mole face isn’t much for talkin’. I’d listen to Kamiki on this.”

“As if you’ve ever listened to me.” Izumo huffed as she joined them. She had a thicker jacket on and her pockets were bulging with summon papers. They needed to make her a fabric version of those. They were a lot harder to shred and it was what some of the higher ranked Myōō Dharani used.

It was strange how much his mind wandered when he was freaking out.

“Hey!” Rin objected while Miwa approached. He was bringing a few more supplies they might need. “I listen all the time.”

“As if.” Izumo countered.

“Do so!”

“Stop it!” Miwa barked in a surprisingly loud tone. “We don’t have time. Moriyama, you can accompany us to the station. The higher ranked exorcists can decide whether you are permitted to join us. We’re not likely to be fighting the cyclops but it does sound like several smaller demons have cropped up that we might need to help with.” He pulled out his phone and motioned for them to follow. Bon did because he didn’t want to have to think about what he was doing. He wanted to follow and try not to have a mental breakdown. 

Everyone but Rin looked nervous. The halfling’s face was tense but it was obvious he was anticipating the fight a little eagerly. His tail was flicking through the air and it made Bon’s fraying mind latch onto something it could focus on.

“Hey,” he whispered to Rin as they made their way to the train station, “hide your tail.”

Rin’s tail instantly drooped and the halfling flushed. “What? Why?” he kept his voice quiet but Bon could hear the embarrassment in it. He rubbed his palm against his eyes and released a long breath.

“I don’t want the exorcist to have an easy time picking you out in a crowd. They’re going to be looking for anything they can use against you.”

Rin sulked visibly. “But I don’t wanna hide.”

“And I don’t want you to die.” His voice was a little too sharp. Miwa was using the card Rin had snatched from Yukio’s stuff to get their tickets. Izumo glanced over her shoulder at them pointedly. Bon huffed out an irritated breath and tried to push his emotions down. Now wasn’t the time for this shit. “Please, just… do it for me? I can’t focus if I’m trying to make sure you’re not-”

Rin caught his tail and shoved it into his shirt with a small eye role. “Better?”

Bon felt his body relax. That was one thing he didn’t have to think about now. At least the exorcist might have a hard time picking Rin out now. His hair covered his ears. There would be no hiding it with the flames but _maybe_ they wouldn’t need to use him.

They got on the train and chose a spot in the back where there weren’t many people. Thankfully most people weren’t trying to go to the giant monster tearing up the city.

Bon took the seat closest to the window with Rin sliding in next to him. Miwa, Izumo, and Moriyama took the bench across from them. 

“Why are you so stressed?” Izumo asked with an annoyed sigh. Miwa opened his mouth to object but then stopped and stared at Bon with brown eyes that always saw too much. Moriyama was fiddling with her jacket nervously and Rin’s hand was tight around his. They were all looking at him.

He popped his mouth open only to click it shut again. He couldn’t really answer. Miwa and Rin knew pieces of the problem, but Moriyama and izumo didn’t know any of the problems. He also couldn’t risk setting Rin off.

Fuck Yukio. 

He turned and glared out the window. “Reasons.” 

Rin leaned into his side. His nose twitched and his eyebrows furrowed. He felt his boyfriend’s head turn and the cold brush of Rin’s nose against his jaw. He closed his eyes and focused on regulating his breathing before he gave anything away. Yukio was human. It wasn’t like he’d have left any scent behind. There wasn’t any evidence that the younger twin had threatened him.

The train ride didn’t get less tense as they traveled and by the time they arrived at their stop the others were also tense. It didn’t help that they had no real idea of where they were supposed to go. He didn’t feel like a licensed exorcist, he felt like a clueless child. And everyone kept looking at him like they expected him to know what to do just because he was the oldest or maybe the tallest. And aside from staying in a group he didn’t know what they were expected to do.

Miwa was the one to spot the True Cross member in the crowd of panicked people and they all hurried to him. 

“We’re here to help.” Miwa stated with a polite bow. The upper level exorcist squinted at them like he wasn’t certain who any of them were which was _fine_ with Bon. The more anonymous they were the better.

“RYUUJI!”

His gut twisted as his name was shrieked from somewhere to their right. He knew that voice. He rarely heard it at such a volume, and certainly never with so much desperation. He twisted on his heel to see where Light’s voice was coming from and saw a burly man with white hair and an impressively long braid hoisting his master up into the air by the collar of his shirt.

It had been six and a half days since he’d seen the man. He was dirty as ever and looked a little wild.

“Ryuuji!” Light called again.

“Master?” He could not keep the utter confusion and disbelief out of his voice. Rin shuffled closer and for the first time since they’d started dating Bon wished he wouldn’t. He didn’t want anyone knowing the rest of the group was with him at the moment. There was no telling what stupid thing his master had done. He didn’t want to drag them into this just by proximity.

Now that he had Bon’s attention, Light seemed calm. “They caught me sooner than I expected.” His master explained casually like an intimidating man wasn’t holding him in the air and arresting him. “I may not be back for a while,” the arch-knight continued, careless about Bon’s utter confusion. “So make sure the report gets submitted to the right people.”

And then his master was being dragged away and Bon had no idea what was going on or who he was supposed to submit that report to.

* * *

They’d made it back to the academy somehow and Bon was frantically typing up the report while everyone else… ate? He had no idea. He’d stayed up stupidly late and then gotten up stupidly early. They were in the abandoned dorm and he’d gone off to the common room while everyone else went to the kitchen. Renzou was still AWOL on spy stuff and Shura was doing damage control on the demon rampage. Yukio was presumably helping to stop the remaining demons.

(Fuck Yukio and the nightmares he had given Bon. And what was with his final words? Why did it feel like Yukio was passing responsibility for Rin to him?)

He saved his document compulsively and rubbed at his eyes. There was a headache forming behind his eyes that was spreading across his entire head. He was nearly nauseous with the pain and the bright light of his laptop wasn’t helping with anything.

“Mrow!” He jumped at the unexpected yowl and mashed a bunch of random keys. Kuro didn’t care and jumped up on the table. He headbut Bon’s arm and meowed louder. He couldn’t help but squint as pain flared in his head at the loudness.

“Good job, buddy.” Rin strolled into the room cautiously with a bowl full of what looked like ramen. “You found him.”

“Hey.” He greeted quietly and tried to avoid eye contact. He knew why his boyfriend was here and he hadn’t figured out what to say yet. 

Rin set the bowl down carefully and Kuro jumped up onto his shoulder. “You okay?”

“I think I’ve got this finished.” He pulled the bowl nearer and let the warmth of it seep into his fingers. “Thanks for this.” 

Rin noticed him wince with pain from the headache. His warm hand went to the back of Bon’s neck and rubbed soothingly. He pressed into the touch like a cat and exhaled noisily. 

“You gotta take breaks, Ryuuji.”

Bon huffed. “Light’s in prison.”

Rin’s hand slid up his neck and into his hair. He ran his fingers through the brown locks. “At the Vatican. It’s not a bad jail.”

Bon winced a little. He’d forgotten Rin had been locked up at the vatican. God he despised those people. (Granted Light had probably done something worthy of actually being arrested.)

Rin’s tail twitched nervously behind him. “You ready to talk?”

He picked his chopsticks up to avoid talking for a moment. Rin hopped up and sat on the desk and stared down at him. The halfling had traded out his jacket for a pacman hoodie. It was at least two sizes too big for him and hung off the end of his hands. He looked snuggly and Bon wanted to drag him away from all this drama and cuddle in a warm bed. 

“Wow,” Rin exhaled noisily and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s gotta be bad.” The halfling blew his bangs out of his face while Bon took a bite of the noodles. “Would it help if I guessed?”

He swallowed and shrugged. “I, uh…” He needed to tell but he didn’t want to be the one to hurt Rin and tell him his brother might have gone crazy. (Was it terrible that he hoped Yukio had suffered some mental break instead of choosing to shove a gun in his face in full sanity?)

Rin took his fade to silence as a yes. “Okay. Light?”

He shook his head no. “I think he went after Dragulesc when I wasn’t around which means he was probably violent.” He glanced at his report but nothing had changed on it. “I think I’ve got enough to prove his case but we’re lacking in physical evidence.”

Rin didn’t look particularly surprised because Bon had told him Light was a wild card. “The Myōō Dharani?” The halfling asked.

He shook his head and ate a few more noodles. He didn’t think Rin would necessarily guess but he wasn’t sure what he’d say if Rin did. He’d swore not to tell about the flames and he wasn’t sure how to bring up the-(confrontation? Why not) -the confrontation without mentioning them.

He also didn’t want to demonize Yukio and make Rin choose who he would support but he couldn’t let Rin just go on about his life not knowing that Yukio might have mentally snapped. He loved Rin and he didn’t want him in danger. Yukio was also their teacher and spent a lot of time with everyone in their group. He didn’t like the idea of any of them being alone with him.

“Koneko or Shima?”

Bon shrugged once again. “Shima always has me at least a little upset.” (Was it that hard to send a message saying you were alive?) “But no.”

Rin nodded like that was what he expected. “Sure you don’t wanna just tell me?” He abruptly straightened and his tail shot in the air. “Is it me?!”

Bon stared up at him in confusion before shaking his head no again. It wasn’t quite a lie.

Rin’s tail dropped against the table. “Did… did you just lie to me?” His head tilted to the side and his expression looked like it couldn’t decide between curiosity and heartbreak. Bon’s heart slammed into his throat and he almost dropped his stupid chopsticks. 

“No!” The answer was too quick and too loud. The hand not holding his chopsticks shot towards his boyfriend and landed on Rin’s knee. “It isn’t you but it involves you?” He shook his head again. “I’m not lying.” 

Rin’s brow furrowed in consideration. He mouthed through the things he’d already listed and straightened. 

“Yukio?”

He let his silence answer. His eyes darted to the ramen that he didn’t really feel like eating anymore. He had to make a decision and he had to make it now.

Rin leaned forward with a shuffle of fabric and squinted at Bon. “Did he threaten you again?”

Bon felt himself flinch and that made him flinch more. He didn’t expect Rin to hit the nail on the head his first try. Even if the halfling didn’t actually mean it that way. 

Rin’s eyes narrowed. His foot came up to push at the arm of Bon’s chair so that it swiveled towards him. He propped his legs on either side of Bon’s legs and leaned forward so they were closer.

“What,” Rin growled a little, “did he do?”

“Has he been weird? Like outside of that one shouting match?” He blurted the words nervously. He draped his hands on top of Rin’s and peered up into his face.

“Weird how? Four-eyes is always a little strange.” Rin’s eyes darted to the side like he was thinking of something. “He’s been distant but he’s been distant since Kyoto.” The halfling’s brow furrowed. “Well, he’s been distant since I changed.” Concern replaced the irritation on his boyfriend’s face while frustration welled up in Bon’s stomach. He knew the brothers had a complicated relationship but, damn, he disliked Yukio sometimes. Right when Rin needed his twin the most his brother grew distant. Sure, Rin was a halfling but. It. Wasn’t. His. _Fault._

Rin didn’t notice his mounting irritation or he misidentified it. “What did he do?”

Bon sucked in a deep breath and squeezed the hands under his. “Listen all the way through. You’re gonna get mad. Try not to flame up, okay?”

Rin’s hands flipped so they were holding hands. He looked worried and a little scared. Bon swallowed and turned his head so he wasn’t looking at Rin’s eyes. “He… He caught me at mom’s inn and asked me about your mom. Then-”

“RIN!”

Moriyama’s shriek cut through the dorm and made both teens jump. Rin slid off the desk and took a step towards the door before hesitating. His hand flittered towards Bon nervously. Bon was already standing and moving towards the door as well. He hadn’t really wanted to say _Yukio pulled a gun on me_ and Moriyama sounded like she was dying.

Rin tugged the door open and peered out in the hallway. Bon barely got two steps towards Rin before Moriyama was barreling into his boyfriend. The two teens stumbled back into the room and Bon caught Rin and righted him.

“Rin!” Moriyama sobbed. She was dressed haphazardly in a kimono with a wrap hanging off her shoulders. Her hair was a mess and the makeup Izumo had probably helped her with was smearing all over her face.

“What happened?!” Rin wrapped his arms loosely around Moriyama and shot a worried look to Bon. Kuro hopped off his shoulder and onto the floor with a nervous meow. There was a shuffle from the other end of the hallway where Izumo and Miwa were.

“It’s Yuki!” She sobbed and Bon felt a flood of terror pour through his veins. His arms shot forward to grab Moriyama’s arms because he had to _see_ and she might be bleeding out. (She was the doctor on their team. He sure as hell didn’t know how to tend a bullet wound.) He hauled her away from Rin and up, eyes examining the front of her pink and green kimono. She yelped in shock as Rin’s hands flew up to stop him. There were no obvious holes and she didn’t look bloody. Relief flooded his body almost as quickly as the terror had and he pulled her into a fierce hug. 

Rin was looking at him with alarm as Miwa and Izumo skidded into the room. 

“What’s going on?!” Izumo asked loudly and a little hysterically. “Shiemi?!” 

“Did he shoot you?” Bon demanded of the small blonde. He had never realized how _tiny_ she was in comparison to him. 

“What?!” Rin’s hand was suddenly on Bon’s arm and it was squeezing too tightly. 

“Did Yukio shoot at you?” Bon asked again in a slightly more controlled tone. Moriyama looked up at him with huge eyes, makeup running everywhere, and shook her head. 

“No. He-” Her eyes darted to Rin in confusion and fear. “He-he-” her voice stuttered out and she broke into fierce sobs. Izumo-with a surprising show of strength pulled Moriyama into her own arms with an almost feral snarl.

“I will kill him.” She promised darkly. Rin looked sick. Miwa’s hands were over his mouth and he looked like he was about to faint. Bon didn’t understand what they were thinking until he suddenly did. Moriyama was in a serious state of disarray and seemed scared. Had-did Yukio rap- he couldn’t even think it. It didn’t make sense. (Yukio had pulled a gun on him and that didn’t make sense either. But… Yukio tolerated him and he _loved_ Moriyama.)

“Rin,” Moriyama sobbed, “you have to find him! I think he’s going to try and kill himself!”

Flames burst out of Rin’s hair and Bon winced from the pressure his boyfriend was putting on his upper arm. Miwa crossed the room and grabbed the chair. He brought it back to them and Izumo gently lowered her friend into the chair. Miwa passed over a bottle of water that Moriyama took with a grateful sniff. She caught Izumo’s hand and gripped the chair tightly under her other hand. Then she finally began to explain what had happened.

Yukio hadn’t injured her beyond knocking her over which was an immense relief. They’d been chatting because apparently Yukio went to see her whenever he was really upset. She fixed him some tea and listened to his woes. He’d apparently stated that he didn’t have any friends or family (Bon felt his boyfriend wince at that and gave him a firm hug.) and she had, understandably, tried to tell him that wasn’t true.

At that point the blonde tamer blushed and sobbed harder. It took Izumo speaking softly to coax the next part out. Moriyama had kissed Yukio and told him that she was there for him. Rin as well.

Apparently he’d freaked out when she mentioned Rin. He had knocked her to the ground and towered over her. He’d glared at her and then he had apparently lost all his color and ran away. 

“Ryuuji, what did he do to you?” Rin’s voice was tense and tight with worry. Blue eyes turned on Bon and stared intently. He felt the others turning to look at him and _yeah_ he had to answer that now. 

“He pulled his gun on me because he didn’t think I was answering his questions honestly.” 

“What?” Rin and Miwa’s voices mingled together, both horrified. Rin's hands grabbed him by his arms and turned him so they were facing.

“At the inn before the cyclops shit. He asked me some questions, I answered. He got mad at my answers and I tried to leave. He pulled his fucking gun out and shoved it at my face.”

Flames flickered across Rin’s hair again. Blue eyes were now slightly red and incensed. Rin's grip tightened and abruptly released him. Rin's fingernails grew sharper and he shook a little with anger.

Miwa brought a hand up to nervously straighten his glasses. He looked small and fragile in his casual clothing. Bon knew he wasn’t but there was a protective part of him that wanted to wrap everyone up in this room and keep them safe. 

“Did he lose his mind?” Miwa asked as he wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes were darting all over Bon’s face as though he was looking for some sort of injury.

Rin’s flames grew a little brighter before dissipating. “Did he hurt you?” Rin’s tail wrapped around his arm and jerked him back a step. It coiled tighter and pulled him closer so he was right next to Rin.

“He didn’t pull the trigger.”

"That doesn't mean he didn't hurt you." Rin growled. His eyes darted to Bon's chin and then his cheeks as though he were looking for evidence of where Yukio had touched him.

"He just grabbed my wrist and pushed his gun in my face." Rin's hands immediately went to his wrists and turned them over in in concern. There weren't any injuries on them. He rubbed his thumbs against the delicate skin of his inner wrist and pressed against his pulse.

“That’s why you were in your room.” It didn’t feel like a question so he didn’t answer. Rin’s tail curled a little tighter around his upper arm and now it was starting to hurt. 

“Loosen up, Rin.” He shook his arm and Rin growled a little. The halfling’s tail unwound from his arm and stood stiffly in the air.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rin demanded. His eyes sparked with demonic fire and anger.

"There wasn't time."

Rin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's an excuse and you know it. Damn it! You could have told me in the room- you could have told me on the train! That's not even talkin' about the fact that you could have told me last night before bed or this morning!"

He waved his hand towards the desk in frustration. "I tried to tell you."

Rin's flames flared brightly. Bon hadn't seen him look so angry in a while. His boyfriend's hands were still gentle against his wrist though. He was compulsively rubbing the skin.

"I'm fine, Rin."

Rin lunged forward and rubbed his cheek against Bon's neck a little frantically. He hadn't anticipated the abrupt scenting and it almost knocked him over. The halfling's hands were still locked on his wrists and holding him in place. The halfling's tail wound around his waist and tugged him nearer so he couldn't pull away.

"What?" Izumo asked.

Bon tried to free his wrists but Rin just tightened his grip. "I'll -he can't -Fuck him!" The halfling pulled back and glared. "He'll pay for threatening you. I'll kick his ass!" The words weren't terribly threatening but Rin's voice was full of dark promise. His teeth were bared and he looked menacing. "Where was he going, Shiemi?”

“I don’t know.” The blonde stammered. She was still holding Izumo’s hand and the tamer looked fit to kill someone. Fresh tears spilled down Moriyama’s cheeks and she hiccupped.

Rin growled in a way that was not at all human and made Bon’s skin crawl. He’d heard a few demons make that same sound before they attacked. He’d heard Rin make a few noises that weren’t entirely human but never full on demon. 

It caused a visceral, primal fear to twist his heart. He saw his friends recoil a little as the flames sprouted out of Rin’s hair and shoulders. Rin released his hold on him and in a split second Bon knew what was going to happen. Panic gripped his stomach and clawed at his throat because Rin was already moving. The halfling shot across the room to where his sword was propped against the wall and Bon wasn’t going to be fast enough to reach him. He ran for the door instead of his boyfriend and threw himself at it at the same moment Rin was arriving. He tackled Rin sloppily and knocked the halfling into the door frame. Rin’s tail wound around his arm as they both fell over.

“Don’t!” He grunted the word as he tried to wind himself more securely around his boyfriend. Rin was reckless at the best of times and a down right idiot at the worst. If he got out there was no telling what he would do. Bon couldn’t let him leave. If he did Rin would do something stupid and the halfling would end up on death row again. Bon couldn’t take that. Not now when everything was going to hell.

“Let me go!” Rin snarled. His fangs were longer and his eyes were definitely ringed with red. Everything was tinted blue because of Rin’s flames. They were hot against his skin and face and it was hard to see much of anything. 

Rin growled again. “I have to find him!” The halfling flipped him over and onto his back and snapped his jaws in warning. Bon felt his breath get knocked out a little painfully as the halfling continued to growl. The flames were hotter now.

“Rin,” he gasped and tried to get some air. He was seeing stars and flames were filling the rest of his vision. He could still make out Miwa moving towards him. “Dumbass! Calm down.” 

“No.”

One of his arms was forced to the ground by Rin’s hand while the other arm was still held tight by the halfling’s tail. Rin’s other hand caught his leg and forced it off the halfling’s hip. Desperation choked him as Rin got the upper hand in their tussle. He couldn’t move his free hand and both his legs were pinned. He had one option and he didn’t like it.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he got a firm grip on Rin’s tail and pulled. His boyfriend shrieked in pain and Bon had his arm and leg free again. “Rin, stay with me.” He caught the halfling’s ear with his free hand and stroked it in a soothing motion. “If you go now you won’t help anyone. We’ve got to find him first. We need help from someone higher ranked.”

Rin bared his fangs and hissed. Bon decided to switch tactics because Miwa was getting closer and he was _not_ letting him get hurt on accident. He tilted his head to the side so his neck was bared and Rin tensed over him. The submissive act seemed to have at least bought him a moment.

“I’m not fighting you.” He clarified. “I want you to find him but we gotta do this smart.” Rin ignored his words and dipped his head down so his nose was dragging along Bon’s throat. “Can someone call Shura?” He added a bit louder in hope someone not currently pinned by a temperamental halfling could be useful.

Rin retaliated by nipping at his throat. Not hard enough to break the skin but enough to get his attention.

“Sure you don’t need help?” Izumo asked dryly. 

“He won’t hurt me.” The flames weren’t as hot so Rin was regaining his control. “Right?” He rubbed along the fur of Rin’s tail and felt Rin relax a little on top of him. “Good.” He murmured into his boyfriend’s ear. “That’s good, Rin. Relax. I’ve got ya.”

“Does he go flamey on you a lot?” Izumo drawled conversationally while Miwa brought his phone to his ear. At least someone was being helpful. He tilted his head a little so he could glare at the purple-haired tamer.

“Like I’d tell you.” 

“Just sayin’ you seem to know how to tame those flames.” She baited. 

“Shut up.”

Miwa took a few steps away and murmured something into the phone quietly. Rin was no longer struggling against Bon’s grip so he released the ear and used one arm to push them both up into a sitting position with Rin in his lap. He wrapped an arm around the halfling’s back and squeezed him close. 

“Thanks babe.” He kissed Rin’s cheek and cupped the halfling’s face. “You okay? I promise we’ll find him.”

"I'm pissed."

Miwa jumped visibly and jerked the phone away from his ear. He blinked at it in shock and instantly drew Bon and Izumo’s attention. The short aria brought the phone back to his ear with a frantic expression. “Ms. Kirigakure?” He apparently didn’t hear what he wanted because he curled his other hand around the phone as well. “Ms. Kirigakure? Shura?!”

All four of the teens' attention was on Miwa now. He noticed and looked at Bon with wide, frightened eyes. 

Bon hugged Rin a little closer. Izumo clutched Moriyama’s shoulder with her free hand. She’d never let go of the blonde’s hand. Kuro was pacing nervously. 

Miwa snapped to immediate attention and his eyes widened. He nodded his head once, opened his mouth, and snapped it shut again. He pulled the phone from his ear and blinked down at it. 

“Bon,” he said in a quiet, neutral tone, “may I use your laptop?”

“Yeah? What did she say?”

“That Mephisto had just been shot.” Miwa crossed the room like he hadn’t just said something impossible. He pulled up a browser and typed something in that brought up a live video feed.

Rin fidgeted in his lap. The halfling was holding onto Bon a little too tightly and his jaw was clenched. He was obviously still struggling to keep control and none of this was probably helping. Bon rubbed his hand up and down his boyfriend’s spine soothingly and leaned closer.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Rin ran a hand along his neck. "It's not enough."

"The scenting?"

Rin nodded and fidgeted uncomfortably. "I need to mark you for protection." He confessed as the staticy sound of Bon's shitty laptop speakers filled in the silence.

Mephisto had been shot in the _head_ at a news conference. They had a suspect in custody and Bon had the extreme misfortune of seeing who it was before Rin did. He clutched the halfling closer as the camera cut to a quick shot of Yukio being led away with a irate Shura in the background barking orders. She had her phone out and was punching something into it. A moment later Rin’s phone started to buzz.

Bon’s gut told him to intercept that phone. Rin was barely with him and if he lost it Bon doubted he’d be able to stop him again. 

No one was looking at him so he went for one of his best distractions. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s throat and felt Rin’s hand stop part way through reaching for his phone. Rin’s tail tightened around his arm compulsively as he pressed another kiss to the pale throat. The halfling’s hands moved to grab him instead of the phone. One hand pulled at his hair while the other got a tight grip on his shoulder. He continued to trail kisses along the hot skin and kept his eyes on Miwa and the girls as much as he could. Rin shivered against him.

Bon’s phone rang loudly in his pocket and he almost jumped.

Rin withdrew sharply and glared. Bon offered him an apologetic smile and pulled his phone out. It was Shura. He had a feeling if he didn’t answer it she’d just call Moriyama and he didn’t want her having to deal with Shura. 

He answered the call and couldn’t get a ‘hello’ out before Shura was speaking. 

“Is Rin with you?”

His eyes shot to his boyfriend. “Yes.”

“Do _not_ let him leave. Yukio didn’t do it. I will take care of Yukio. If Rin comes over here the Grigori will just try to take him in.”

“Any suggestions on how we do that?”

Shura huffed out an irritated breath. “I’d recommend restraints but he’d just break ‘em. Take his sword or something. I’d get him myself but we’re spread thin. Mephisto had to release his seal on the gate.”

Rin was staring at him with a pronounced frown. The news was covering the arrest again and he felt his eyes widen. Miwa had gotten hold of Kuro and was petting him nervously while he watched. Izumo had caught on to the situation as well.

“Will do. Keep us posted.” He waited another second and heard the click of her hanging up. Miwa turned from the news feed and caught his eye. He could feel Izumo looking at him as well. Rin was still staring and they all expected him to do something. He had no idea what to do and they were counting on him. He had to do something. He was the Bocchan. Making decisions was the life he had chosen.

He squeezed Rin’s hand and got them both to their feet. “Okay. We need to regroup.” He motioned for them to come with them and the other three moved to follow. He kept his hand firmly around Rin’s and led them to the dining hall. He claimed one of the cleaner tables and sat down. Rin shoved his chair closer and sat down heavily. His tail instantly wound around Bon's arm. Izumo stomped into the room dragging a still sniffly Moriyama. Miwa sat on Bon’s other side and deposited Kuro on the table. He continued to scratch behind the sidhe’s ears. 

Once again all eyes turned expectantly on him. 

He inhaled to help center himself. “Mephisto Pheles has been shot. Because of the dramaticness of the injury he had to release his seal on the gehenna gate.” Rin’s hand tightened around his and the halfling eyes widened with shock. “I assume that means we could be called into action at any moment. I overheard Light talking with Angel a few times about the gate. If it was opened gehenna could pour into our world.”

He turned his attention to his boyfriend and tried to keep from looking as panicked as he felt. “Rin, can I hold onto your sword for a few minutes?”

The halfling’s hand spasmed against his. Blue eyes looked at him in confusion and fear.

“What gehenna gate?” Izumo asked in a tone that was surprisingly even. Bon’s eyes darted to hers in surprise. Moriyama and Miwa looked confused as well. Figured. He probably wasn’t supposed to know about it. Light wasn’t great at hiding things from him since he organized all the man’s files and cleaned his house. There were probably several things he wasn’t supposed to know. 

“In the arctic. After the Impure King there was a surge in demonic activity. Light located a gehenna gate and Mephisto put a seal on it. If the seal is gone then the gate can fully open.”

Rin tugged on his hand to get his attention again. Fiery eyes stared at him. “Why do you need my sword?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday and I'm going to preemptively apologize for where I'm ending that chapter.
> 
> I realized at the end of the chapter that I hadn't mentioned the gehenna gate at any other point in this fic. That thing appeared right after Kyoto and I just forgot about it xD 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me in the comments or on tumblr. I'm tonguetiedraven over there as well.
> 
> Also, it is the strangest thing to me that of all the Blue Exorcist watercolors I've done it's Shima's that got the most notes. I feel like he'd be proud of that and the rest of the group would be _so_ annoyed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **WARNINGS! WARNINGS! WARNINGS! WARNINGS!**  
>   
> 
> 
>   
> Violence and Major Character death in this chapter. Also, MAJOR MANGA spoilers for chapter 97 and 98.

He could feel Miwa and Izumo’s eyes on him. “I need to tell you something and I don’t want you leaving before I finish. I _really_ don’t want you leaving with your full power.” There wasn’t much point in doing it. Rin could easily take the sword back. It would give him at least a few seconds to stop Rin.

Rin unslung the sword and looked at it for a heavy, silence filled moment. “Yukio threatened you with a gun?”

His gut twisted because he wasn’t sure how to answer correctly. He didn’t want to set Rin off. He settled on nodding his head slowly. 

Miwa pulled Kuro into his lap. Bon wasn’t certain he’d ever seen his friend look so furious. 

Rin wasn’t meeting his eyes and was just staring at the sword. Bon kept his breathing even and stayed still. Finally, after what felt like hours, Rin passed the sword over to him.

“Thank you.” He couldn’t keep his voice calm. It trembled as he pulled the sword to his chest. He straightened a little and tried not to fidget too much. The chair was annoyingly uncomfortable. He slung the sword over his shoulder and across his chest so Rin would have a harder time getting it off.

His heart was hammering in worry and an embarrassing amount of excitement. Rin trusted him with his sword.

He exhaled slowly and steeled himself. “Shura was at the conference where Mephisto was shot. They probably had her on security or something.”

Izumo laughed mockingly. “Please. They had her there because of her boobs.”

“Doesn’t actually matter.” Bon pointed out a little annoyed. He didn’t need Izumo trying to sidetrack. He kept his eyes on Rin and tried to appear calm. “She saw it happen and… Yukio was there.”

Rin straightened and his tail shot in the air at alert. A flame flared at his temple and faded. The halfling swallowed and stared at him impatiently. 

“They’ve arrested him because,” he glanced at Miwa for confirmation, “he had a gun aimed at Mephisto?” His bald friend nodded. “But Shura saw it and can confirm he didn’t actually shoot him.”

The flame flared again and a few more joined. Moriyama gasped and brought her hands to her face in horror. Miwa kept petting Kuro compulsively. The sidhe seemed to be enjoying the attention even though he could tell that everyone was unhappy. After a moment of silence Izumo reached over and ran her hand along the sidhe’s fur as well.

“Rin, have you noticed Yukio…” He paused and tried to think of how to word this. He couldn’t really say ‘have you seen your twin spout in flames?’ because Rin obviously hadn’t. 

“Going crazy?” Izumo asked dryly. Bon shot her a glare that didn’t faze her at all.

“He’s been so distracted and quiet. I don’t know.” Rin grumbled. His hand fisted on the table angrily. 

Bon decided to go for it. He considered grabbing that hand but kept his hands in his lap. It’d be easier to grab Rin that way. 

He swallowed his nerves and tried for a steady voice. “Do you think he has demon powers?”

“What?” All four sets of eyes (five if he counted Kuro) snapped towards him. He was tired of being the only one who knew things. He didn’t like the constant looks of shock and mild betrayal. 

“Flames? Or anything else?” Bon clarified. 

“What the fuck.” Izumo muttered. “He has Satan’s powers now?”

“Possibly?” Bon didn’t turn his eyes from Rin. He could see the blue eyes getting brighter and not in a cheerful way. The flames were covering his hair and shoulders now. Rin’s nostrils flared sharply and his fist banged against the table. The wood cracked and Moriyama jumped in shock. Bon wanted to look and see if the table had just split but he couldn’t look away from Rin. His features were almost twitching. He was fighting a change and Bon wasn’t sure which side would win. He couldn’t even pretend to know what was going through Rin’s head.

“Miwa, can you catch the girls up on Mephisto and section 13? I got a feeling all of that is about to come out.”

Rin sprang up from the chair with a snarl and started pacing. Bon rose up as well and stumbled after the halfling.

Miwa got up with Kuro still in his arms. He took a step back as Rin’s flames got a little brighter. “Uh,” The aria murmured, “we’ll just go.”

He shooed them away with his hand. “I’ll shout if I need you.”

Rin’s body was tight with stress or anger as he turned back to face Bon. He didn’t move until there was the sound of a door shutting. 

“How can I help?” He asked carefully. His boyfriend stepped closer with a hard face.

“He hurt you. He hurt Shiemi. He lied.” The words were mingled with growls. The halfling stomped towards him with wild eyes.

“Shura’s-”

Rin was quite suddenly on him with a grunt of irritation. Strong hands wrapped around his shoulders and manhandled him closer. Blue flames were sprouting and dissipating along his hair and shoulders. The tip of his tail was also ignited. Burning eyes stared up at him in irritation. 

“You’re mine and he _hurt_ you.” Rin shook his head so hard his bangs flopped. “I-” His words choked out and he grabbed Bon’s shirt.

“What?” He probably should be frightened but he wasn’t. At least not of Rin. 

Rin tilted his head and pressed his lips against Bon’s neck. He could feel the drag of fangs against his skin before the halfling got himself under control. Bon caught his hips to steady him as the halfling drew back. His tail dropped and he sucked in a sharp breath.

“My instincts are going crazy.” He admitted guiltily. “I need to mark you for like," his brow furrowed as he tried to understand what was going on within himself, "protection.” 

“You know I’m capable and not some distressed damsel.” 

Rin huffed and twisted on his heel. Bon reached to stop him but the halfling wiggled out of his grip easily. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to angrily punch numbers in it. He wasn’t quite quick enough to stop him before he was putting the phone to his ear. His tail was rigid and his flames were dancing along his entire body. 

“Shura?” Rin’s voice was too deep for his normal tone. It grated on Bon a little. Rin’s normal voice was warm and familiar but his demonic voice was always angry and a little condescending. “Where is he?” His boyfriend was encased in his flames. Whatever he was hearing he didn’t like. 

He couldn’t do anything but wait. He started to lean against the table only to realize it was in fact split down the middle. He padded over to another table and hopped up on the edge. He wrapped his hands around the strap across his chest and watched Rin pace. Everything he had been dreading came to a head in a span of ten minutes. There was no going back. 

He had a weird moment of dejavu with that thought. 

_Can’t go home._

He hadn’t thought of those mutated zombies in months. He’d seen so many horrible things since that moment. Every day and every new revelation had pushed him further from the young, headstrong boy he’d been in January. That boy had been reckless with his beliefs and life. He’d charged into a _stupid_ confrontation against a reaper because he wanted to prove that he had more guts than Rin. That kid had no idea what the fuck he was getting into.

(He was still a headstrong idiot but now he knew things.)

Rin clicked the phone shut and eyed Bon like he was sizing him up. 

“Everything okay?” Bon asked in a calm tone he didn’t feel. His skin was kind of crawling under the weight of that gaze.

“Yukio blew up with Satan’s flames.” Rin stepped towards him with his nostrils flaring. His flames flared brightly and Bon had to squint against them. His head was pounding. His migraine was getting harder to ignore.

“At the conference?”

“No. In the interrogation.” Rin took another few steps towards him. His tail was twitching with agitation. “They’re going to test him for Satan’s power.” The flames dimmed a little so Bon could look without squinting. It was still hard to make out Rin’s face. “Shura doesn’t think he’ll be coming home for a _long_ time.”

“What does she want us to do?”

Rin released a breath that was almost a laugh. It was sad and scared and Bon’s heart twisted to hear it. 

“Does it matter?” The halfling asked as his tail flicked through the air.

“Yes?” He could feel the heat coming off Rin. It made him uncomfortable and added to the worry building in his gut. “She knows the most about the situation.”

Rin shook his head. “Ryuuji, I got a stay of execution because I beat the Impure King and I had Mephisto pulling for me. Who’s gonna be on Yukio’s side?” 

His hand shot towards Rin nervously. “The Myōō Dharani? Shura?” 

Rin dodged away from his touch and Bon’s stomach rolled. His left hand grasped at the strap over his chest while his right continued to reach for Rin.

“I-I'm furious at him right now, but..." He fisted his hands and it looked like there were angry tears in his eyes. "They’ll kill him, Ryu.” 

He shook his head and took a step to the right. It put him between Rin and the door. “You don’t know that.”

“Please don't hate me, but I have to try and help him. He’s my brother.” He lowered his head and Bon couldn’t see his eyes any longer. 

“Just,” he stepped forward with his hand raised, “wait and think about it?” 

Rin dashed towards the door without any warning. The speed of the movement caught Bon off guard and he lunged only to slip and nearly fall. It gave the halfling just enough time to get past him.

“Rin!” he shrieked. “STOP!” He sprang towards his boyfriend frantically with both hands extended. He landed on his foot wrong and went flailing towards the floor. Rin broke his fall. 

“Don’t do it, dumbass!” He gasped against Rin’s leg as the halfling hauled him up. “If you do this they’ll fucking _kill_ you.” He got his hands on Rin’s arms and didn’t care if the flames were bordering on painful. Let them burn him. He was fighting for his lover’s life. “There won’t be any more chances.”

“I’ll quit the Order. We were planning on it anyway, right?” Rin shuffled back a step and Bon followed him. Miwa was clutching Kuro to his chest while Izumo was holding one of her summoning strips. Nee was dangling from Moriyama’s hair with wide eyes.

“You’ll be a fugitive. Now isn’t the time for this shit and you know it!” His voice was getting louder and angry. 

He had to get that report to the Grigori pronto. They needed to know the depths of deception that Mephisto had stooped to. They needed to know Light was (mostly) not guilty. Bon needed the arch-knight’s help. Mephisto needed Yukio for something, maybe he’d intervene? He’d take _anyone_ at this point. The Myōō Dharani weren’t big enough to stop a death sentence yet. Delay it maybe but not stop. 

His thoughts were racing frantically as he clung to Rin’s arms. 

“I can’t do nothing!” Rin shouted and his flames flared. Bon hissed as the heat shot through him. The pain instantly subsided and Rin looked stricken. Miwa’s hand reached towards him nervously. Bon wanted to wave him down but he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t lose Rin. The fear was terrible and it was flooding through his veins and up his throat and he couldn’t breathe. If Rin left the halfling would die. Bon couldn’t-he needed Rin. He didn’t want to see a future without him. 

“You think they’re going to kill him?” Moriyama’s voice warbled and her hands fisted at her side. Rin’s eyes darted to her and the flames dimmed a little.

Rin nodded. “I do.” 

“I’ll help you.” She stated simply. Izumo rolled her eyes.

“Will you all just calm down?” She muttered and poked Moriyama’s shoulder. “They’re not going to kill him until they know what’s going on. They said they were going to kill Rin dozens of times and nothing happened. The Vatican isn’t fast.”

Bon shot her the most grateful look he’d ever given her. “Exactly!” He gave Rin a little shake. “They’re not going to kill him until they run the test which gives us _time._ ” He ducked so he could see Rin’s face. “If we run in guns blazing we’ll all be in prison.”

Rin’s brow furrowed. “I’m not askin’ you guys to help.” The halfling’s nose twitched a little. 

“If you think I’m letting you leave here alone you’re fucking crazy.” He tightened his grip on Rin’s arms and crowded him against the wall.

His boyfriend’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. “Apparently it runs in the family.”

Bon banged his fist against the wall in utter irritation. “Fucking-exorcists _don’t work alone_ , Rin! Just give us a few hours, dammit!”

“But-”

“Cut it out, Rin.” Izumo snapped. She stomped her foot and clenched her hands tightly enough that her summoning strips crumpled. 

“We don’t even know where they’re holding him.” Miwa pointed out.

Rin went rigid and Bon suddenly found himself being shoved away with startling strength. He fell to the ground and nearly collided with Miwa. Rin sprang past Izumo and lit with blue fire. He took a defensive stance and growled.

“Oh, good. You’re all here.” Amaimon, demon king of earth, strolled down the long hallway towards them with a bored frown. Belial, Mephisto’s servant, was following after him. “I’m supposed to help, baby brother.”

* * *

Rin was twitching beside him and Bon just didn’t care. They had a shitty plan and they were going to probably be arrested at the end of it. 

But damn it all, Mephisto had plans and Bon was getting tired of fighting against them. There didn’t seem to be a point. Mephisto was the king of time and could see it all coming. Hell, maybe he just rewound time any time things didn’t go his way. It’s not like Bon knew. Maybe this was the hundredth time they’d all tried this fight. There might be a hundred different timelines out there. He hoped all the different versions of himself had gotten a chance to flip the numerous demon kings off before meeting whatever horrible end probably lied in wait at the end of this shit show.

That wasn’t even bringing up the Belial of the business. Bon hadn’t seen the demon servant since he’d been stuck in Mephisto’s bath. He was uncomfortably aware of the fact that the demon had not only seen him naked but also scrubbed him down. He’d had to work hard to keep from shuddering with every look. 

Bon fiddled absently with a flash drive. He’d taken a few back ups of his report with him and sent a copy to Shura for safe keeping. He also set an email with the report and a brief explanation to send to his father and Yaozo if he wasn’t back by the day after tomorrow. He was going to risk his life in this escapade and he couldn’t leave Light unaided. Regardless of the man’s many faults, Bon wouldn’t let him die over this if he could prevent it.

Rin was holding his hand and they were on a train like it was an ordinary day. Rin’s sword was still strapped over his chest and he wanted to break the stupid thing. It represented everything he hated. Every lie that Rin had been told, every choice that had been taken away from him, and every terrible burden. He had always hated Satan but he didn’t think he had ever hated Satan quite as much as he did now. The demon had taken so many things and would not stop stealing. He was greed and hate and he could not stop ruining lives.

If that bastard hadn’t entered their story none of this would have happened. Rin and Yukio wouldn’t have grown up to be manipulated and toyed with and Rin wouldn’t hate so much of himself. It wasn’t enough that Satan burned so many people and killed their mother. No. The demon had to keep coming back and ruining more things. Bastard. 

Rin squeezed his hand but Bon kept staring straight ahead and tried to focus on breathing steadily. There was a pain in his chest that he was pretty sure was caused by an unholy mix of anxiety and anger that was getting worse the closer they got. 

When this was over at least a few of them would likely be fugitives. He had no real idea of where they’d go. Kyoto would be the first place they’d be looked for at. Moriyama’s home and Inari were also out. Any place that they had connections to. They had a little bit of money but it was really going to depend on them not getting caught.

They were going to be splitting into two teams. Moriyama and Izumo would distract whatever guards there were while Rin, Bon, Miwa, and Amaimon broke in and freed Yukio. Once they cleared the lobby the girls would release a gas that should knock everyone not on their team out. Belial would be waiting out front to extract them once it was all over. They had four of the camouflage cloaks which meant Yukio wasn’t going to get one. (Bon had already decided he would sock Rin if his _idiot_ boyfriend tried to give his own cloak away.)

Miwa was nervously going over their sparse plan again. Izumo rolled her eyes and leaned against the window. Bon wasn’t buying her act. She looked nervous.

(He wasn’t going to call her on it. She’d tried and help him stop Rin.)

“Right.” Moriyama nodded to what Miwa was saying nervously. She was fidgeting with her jacket and avoiding eye contact. Izumo noticed and frowned. They’d barely had time for her to clean her face of the ruined make up. She still looked a little dishevelled. They kind of all did.

He could feel Rin’s eyes on him and he just couldn’t look. He felt nauseous and his head hurt and he was scared. The anxiety was twisting his gut and making him feel shaky. He didn’t want to hear Rin’s explanation right now. He just knew it would make the fear and frustration worse. He needed to get through the next five minutes and then the heist. Once they were on the other side he could talk.

Probably.

It was taking most of his self control to keep holding onto Rin’s hand. He wanted to wrap his arms around his chest and curl up on his side. Anything to stop the fucking headache.

They were working with Amaimon and Mephisto. Bon had spent several months now trying to reveal Mephisto’s plot to the Grigori and he was somehow still stuck in Mephisto’s plot. There was no escaping this madness. No matter how hard he tried to break free he just wound up more tangled in the lies and manipulation.

The train came to an abrupt stop (at least to him) and the others stood up. Bon got to his feet feeling a little dazed and followed them off and out of the station. He checked his phone once again but there was still no update from Renzou. He turned his phone off and watched the others do the same. 

Rin tried to grab his hand again. The halfling missed and Bon couldn’t decide if he wanted to hold the halfling’s hand. He was scared and angry in a way he hadn’t been in a while. At least with Rin. He didn’t want Yukio dead but he didn’t see any reason in going right now. It was going to put all their lives at risk and-

Okay. It felt like Yukio had just got picked over all of them. He didn’t expect Rin to choose Izumo or Miwa over Yukio, of course. He thought Rin might at least consider delaying running after his brother with him or Moriyama. It wasn’t like he was saying abandon your brother. He was just saying wait a fucking day.

Instead they were about to commit a long list of crimes with allies they couldn’t trust.

Rin caught his hand on the second try. Bon let him take it but kept his gaze forward. He could feel the halfling’s eyes on him with every heavy step. He tried to burrow further into his uniform jacket but it did very little against the chill of the air or the piercing feeling of Rin’s eyes. They’d have to have a not fun conversation when this was all over if they weren’t arrested or dead. He didn’t feel like Rin had heard him during their earlier fight. It felt like none of them had mattered that much.

(He’d give anything for Miwa to not be here. He couldn’t stop Rin but he didn’t want his other best friend in this.)

The building suddenly loomed in front of them and Amaimon was joining them. They were passing out the camouflage cloaks and Moriyama was ripping the sleeve of her True Cross uniform while Izumo messed up her pigtails. She looped her arm over Moriyama’s shoulder and acted like she’d hurt her leg. Bon swallowed thickly and passed Rin back his sword. He met his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes and he couldn’t read the emotions in them even though he was sure his own thoughts and emotions were obvious.

He turned away before he could do or say anything and exhaled. 

“See you all on the other side.” He promised before pulling his cloak up. He led the way with his bazooka. Miwa was directly behind him and held onto the edge of his cloak. Rin followed him and did the same. Amaimon brought up the rear. They couldn’t risk losing each other once they were inside. 

The girls ran inside sobbing about a demon attack. Izumo collapsed dramatically on the floor and the rest of them snuck past the guards in the main room. Belial had provided them with a schematic of the prison and the place Yukio would most likely be. 

Bon’s memorization skills proved useful once again. It was easy to recall the way through the corridors and which detention cell they needed. He paused and felt two tugs on his cloak which they’d decided on as their signal. He lowered his bazooka to his shoulder, closed his eyes, and fired.

The recoil had him jerking back a little and Miwa’s hand flattened on his back to support him. 

“We’ve got one minute and counting.” He called while he tried not to have a panic attack. They were officially criminals now. Breaking and entering, obstruction of True Cross business, and destruction of property, not to mention freeing Yukio.

There was no going back. He, the Bocchan of the Myōō Dharani, had just thrown his future in the fucking trash. He wouldn’t have to separate from True Cross because he was going to be expelled from this organization.

Maybe it was the legacy of the Suguros to bring dishonor on the family in the name of love.

The smoke cleared as an alarm blared through the air. He heard a rush of fabric he hoped was Rin as somebody stood up in the interrogation room. 

“Yukio!” Rin’s voice called and then blue hair was being revealed as a hood was lowered. Bon turned to watch the hallway and felt Miwa mirror his movement in the other direction. Rin called to his brother again and Yukio muttered something Bon couldn’t hear. A few tense moments passed as Bon heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Let’s go!” Amaimon crowed. Yukio slipped out of the room and Bon met his eyes for all of a second. A chill ran down his back for no reason that he could identify. Yukio looked disappointed and Bon didn’t really care. Then the younger twin was running past them followed by Rin. Bon traveled after them keeping his eye on the stairs behind them as he fastened his gas mask over his face. He readied his hand gun so he could stun anybody who got close and add assault to his list of crimes.

(Better him than Miwa.)

Miwa was running level with Amaimon and while he didn’t like that at least Amaimon was the easier to pick out target.

They kept going down until they were surrounded by the gas Amaimon had given them. Moriyama and Izumo were finishing up on restraining a few of the guards that hadn’t immediately gone unconscious. 

“Out!” He called because he doubted the girls could see them.

“We have to finish here first.” Izumo countered. Rin and Yukio headed on outside while Bon and Miwa moved to help them finish restraining the guards.

By the time they got outside Rin and Yukio were already half way across the bridge. There was no obvious means of escape there until he looked up.

His heart lodged itself in his throat because he suddenly had a horrible feeling he knew exactly where Renzou was. If they all made it out of this situation alive he’d slug that stupid teen.

A dirigible was flying low with the Illuminati’s stupid symbol emblazened across it’s side. Rin was running towards it like he didn’t see it. Yukio was right behind him. They were too far ahead of the rest of the group and Bon’s stomach started to turn in a nauseating dread. 

He could see a figure standing in the air ship but he couldn’t make any details out because of how bright the ship was. He didn’t doubt for a second Renzou was up there.

“RIN!” He called as loud as he could. Amaimon had stopped moving forward and was tilting his head curiously. Yukio had stopped as well and said something to Rin that Bon couldn’t hear. The halfling turned in surprise and Bon’s stomach sank lower. He felt cold.

Miwa stepped to his side while Moriyama took a small step forward. The brothers were arguing now. The air felt thick and charged with static despite the fact that there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. It felt like when they were watching the battle between Rin and Amaimon. The shear amount of power the two had been emitting had charged the air. It didn’t bode well for whatever was about to happen. His gut told him to get Rin out but the charge wasn’t the only thing in the air.

There was a heavy presence that made his blood feel thick and his hair stand on end. It was terrifying and numbing and it felt like he was something’s prey. He couldn’t fight whatever it was and his flight instincts were stuck in shock. It felt like being a deer stuck in headlights and it didn’t make sense because there wasn’t anything visibly wrong.

And then quite suddenly Bon wasn’t frozen because Yukio had his gun out and was aiming it at Rin. Every protective instinct in his body flared at once and his feet shot forward before his mind could fully catch up with the situation.

He got exactly three steps forward-the others hot on his tail- when three shots rang out. The bullets struck Rin in the forehead, throat, and chest. 

Contrary to what he’d always heard, the world didn’t stop for even a moment. It kept right on moving like nothing horrible had happened. 

There was the piercing sound of the gun firing that Bon could feel in his teeth, and then Rin was falling backwards with his head tilted towards the sky and his arms extended out. He fell to the concrete with a dull thud Bon couldn’t hear because his ears were ringing from the gunshots. A pool of blood that reflected light like water was extending from Rin’s body. 

Yukio didn’t pause between shooting his twin and holstering his gun once more. He strode forward like nothing happened and towards the air ship that Renzou was now climbing out of.

Bon’s senses continued to filter information his brain couldn’t process because Rin was lying in a pool of his own blood with three bullet wounds. The air had a slightly metallic taste and he could smell ozone around them along with a hint of sulfur. There was a cold wind blowing from behind them that ruffled his hair and sent chills down his spine. Rin was losing color and he wasn’t moving and the blood kept spreading further and further.

Bon released a breath and shot forward with every bit of speed he possessed. His senses cut out all extra sensations that weren’t his feet pounding the pavement and just how far away Rin was from him. He’d traveled maybe a third of the distance when he was being hauled back and in the air. His legs and arms flailed in an attempt to keep moving as he was pulled backwards and he didn’t even register that it was Amaimon who had him by the collar. His only thought was to get to Rin. Break free and get to Rin. Save Rin. Stop the bleeding and get to Rin.

His hand traveled to his own hip where he had his firearm but his hand was intercepted by a hand with green claws. The demon king shook him hard and blood filled Bon’s mouth as he bit down on his tongue accidentally. 

“Don’t interfere!” Amaimon barked but Bon couldn’t comprehend his words. He flailed pointlessly and then froze once more.

Rin stood up stiffly, blood still dripping off his face, and unsheathed his blade. 

(Alive! Rin was _alive_.)

The halfling lit in vibrant flames that shot out from around him in a roaring inferno. Yukio paused in his march to the dirigible and looked over his shoulder. 

“Let me go,” he didn’t recognize his own voice. It was hoarse and desperate and pleading in a way he didn’t think he’d ever been. Amaimon lowered him so his feet were on the ground once more but didn’t release his collar. Miwa and the others had reached them by now and were all looking ready to intervene. Amaimon’s other hand shot forward and nabbed Moriyama by the arm because apparently Bon wasn’t the only one determined to get forward.

“Stop it you two.” Amaimon threatened. “This is getting interesting. I don’t know why my baby brother cares so much about you but I won’t let you interfere.” He heaved out an irritated breath and glared. 

Bon couldn’t tear his eyes off of Rin. He was marching towards Yukio and shouting at him. Bon didn’t see any way that Yukio could get away until Renzou was darting forward with his K’rik and _attacking Rin._

Rin didn’t miss a step. He shoved Renzou to the side and kept marching forward. The halfling lept in the air in a blur of blinding blue light and brought his the flat of his sword towards his twin brother-

The flash of blue fire that shot across the area knocked all five of them back and onto the ground. Bon landed on top of Amaimon with Moriyama on his side. He shoved himself upright (he elbowed Amaimon in the gut on his way up and didn’t care) and rubbed at his eyes to clear them. He couldn’t see what was going on. It was too bright but the fire didn’t seem to be coming from just Rin. 

“Father.” Amaimon sat up and smirked. “This really is getting interesting. Big Brother was right.”

They were a hundred yards or so away and Bon could feel the heat from the flames. It wasn’t pleasant and made his eyes water. He blinked them clear to see both twins facing each other and Renzou staggering to his feet. 

Moriyama saw what he didn’t because he was too busy taking in the fact that Rin was still alive. 

“The sword.” Her voice cracked and she was suddenly standing. “It’s broken!”

Bon scrambled up less gracefully. The koma sword was broken clean in half and fire was pouring out of Rin at an uncontrolled rate. 

“Nee!” Moriyama shrieked. The tiny greenman sprang from her hair and spread his arms into the air. Vines burst out of his chest and shot towards the twins-

Amaimon knocked Moriyama _hard_ in the stomach. She fell back into Miwa who kept her from hitting the concrete. Nee fell to the ground as Moriyama lost concentration on him and spat blood out of her mouth.

“Don’t interfere!” Amaimon snarled. Izumo’s familiars sprang into the air as Bon rounded on the demon king.

“Fuck off!” He shoved at Amaimon without care that it was probably the dumbest thing he’d ever done. He twisted on his heel and started to sprint towards Rin. Renzou was walking toward the dirigible with Yukio and was waving at them like he was going on a cruise and hadn’t just betrayed them all and hurt Rin (his sword was broken. Rin’s life was tied to that thing. What if he died?) 

A hate like Bon had never known rose up in his heart as he darted across the concrete towards Rin. Yukio and Renzou were on the ladder to the dirigible and it was flying away with them. If Rin died there would be no going back. If Rin died he would never forgive Renzou. The pink-haired knight would be dead to him.

He could hear feet pounding behind him as well as frantic breaths but they meant nothing. Rin was crouched on the ground now with his flames growing brighter and he was gasping for air. Each painful looking breath made his body convulse and he was spitting up blood.

“Rin!” His voice cracked through the air and Rin’s head turned towards him. He could see the bloody mark on his lover’s forehead where his own twin had shot him.

“Stay back!” Rin gasped. The flames flared and they were hot enough to rob Bon of his breath.

He slid to a stop because he couldn’t move closer. The heat was too much. Rin was on fire and not in control. The halfling blazed even brighter and the force of the flames saw him sitting up right and screaming at the sky. Bon stumbled back a step because his brain was telling him he needed to get away from the fire. Every instinct told him to run away from Rin but he couldn’t.

Rin’s blood coated the concrete and there was pain on every inch of the face he loved so much as the halfling screeched in pain. He was entirely enveloped by the blue inferno and it looked like it was devouring him.

The screams wouldn’t stop. Every ragged breath Rin could suck in was changed into a scream of agony.

Amaimon had reached them and was talking but Bon could barely understand him. It was like trying to hear through water. Everything felt muffled and distant and secondary to the pressing, panicky need for air. 

(But he wasn’t drowning so why couldn’t he _breathe?_ )

“The sword held his demon powers back. My big brother locked his demon heart in gehenna and now that seal is broken. It should be fun to see if Rin’s strong enough to hold his own heart. The flames of gehenna… For such a thing of gehenna to continually manifest in Assiah requires a vessel that’s strong enough. I wonder if baby brother’s body can withstand the perfect flame.”

“If he can’t?” Miwa choked out. Bon couldn’t make his body do anything but stare in horror.

Amaimon shrugged like it was a boring question. “Then he’ll probably die.” The demon king took a bouncy step back. “Might want to get some distance. You humans are so susceptible to flame.”

There wasn’t time for any of them to move (not that Bon could have. He felt like a lump of stone stuck to the ground.) before the flames grew. Bon couldn’t make Rin’s form out any more and the unending screams of agony Rin was releasing were abruptly cut short. Miwa’s hand latched onto his arm as the other flew to cover his mouth. Bon felt his heart thump once, twice, thrice, and then the fire was starting to fade. 

For however long he lived he knew he would never forget the sight before him. Ash covered the concrete and drifted through the air around them like snow. There was a thick, sickening scent of burnt meat in the air that left a slightly metallic taste in his mouth. The crackle of fire still lingered in the air. The blood that had coated the ground was gone -burned so that nothing remained but a greasy film on the concrete - and Rin’s body was nothing but a smoldering, black, corpse. 

The halfling’s face was burnt beyond any recognition and nothing but his gleaming teeth remained that showed any semblance of his once cheerful smile. His blue eyes-eyes that Bon loved more than any other on this earth - were gone. Eyes that had caught his attention and stared at him and _saw_ him -Ryuuji and not the Bocchan-were gone. Nothing but smoking holes where they once had been. 

He lurched forward without meaning to because his brain couldn’t understand what he was seeing. Rin lit on fire all the time. Rin didn’t burn. Rin wasn’t the corpse in front of him. Rin _was_ fire. He was brightness and warmth and danger and wild life. He couldn’t be dead. Rin couldn’t be dead.

The burnt corpse fell over on its side and its limbs fell off in piles of crumbling soot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it's a temporary death. Next update will be Wednesday.
> 
> If it's any consolation, I made myself cry writing this chapter and the next chapter. Also, action is _so_ hard to write. I will say if you've never heard one, guns are horrifyingly loud. They're the type of loud you can feel in your heart.
> 
> For anyone who has not read the manga, Yukio didn't shoot him with real/deadly bullets. However no one but Yukio and Rin know that. So Yukio kind of deserves the "Not as big a jerk as you could've been" award.
> 
> Lastly, it's my birthday and this is such a depressing chapter to mark the occasion, xD


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS! WARNINGS! WARNINGS!**  
>  More violence, continued drama over character death, and non-con threats ahead!
> 
> We're dealing with demons. They're not always the nicest things around. 

Bon wasn’t sure which one was the first to reach the body. He was closer but Moriyama managed to unfreeze before he did. He had no memory of actually moving either. One second he was standing in horror and the next second he was kneeling beside Rin’s corpse with Moriyama. His hand was hovering over the black, cracked, remnants of his love and he couldn’t really see properly because tears were streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t want to see. He couldn’t bear seeing the skeletal face any clearer. He couldn’t even make his hand move forward to touch the sharp cheeks and crumbling ears. 

He had run his hands and lips over every inch of that face. He knew every freckle and imperfection. He could see just enough to know that it was Rin’s high cheeks and sharp jaw. 

A piece of Rin’s ear crumbled to the ground. Bon released a broken sound he didn’t know he was capable of and slumped forward so his hands were pressing into the soot covered concrete. His entire body felt like it was bruised and all of the pain was gathering around his heart and every beat made it worse.

Moriyama’s hand dropped on top of his but it was the wrong shape and size to be comforting. It was too thin and frail and tiny. The right hand would never hold his again.

Part of his brain knew he was sobbing but he felt disconnected from it. Each horrible howl was torn from his throat painfully but he didn’t feel the burn or ache of it. His body didn’t matter in the wake of such a terrible thing.

Rin was gone and Bon hadn’t saved him. Rin was dead and Bon hadn’t done anything but scream his name. 

He was not going to have Rin or the future he’d imagined. He wasn’t going to get the chance to marry Rin or give him a family again. There were so many thing he’d never get to see with Rin. All those precious visions he’d had of their future in the last week-they’d never be fulfilled. He’d never get the chance to dress Rin in the formal Myōō Dharani robes and bring him into the sect. He’d never see Rin graduate with his degree and they’d never climb Kyoto Tower again. There would be no more wagging tails or bright laughter.

He’d known there was a chance that Rin would be killed… but they’d beaten the death sentence and they were supposed to have _years_ together. 

Rin was gone and there was nothing he could do.

In the midst of the black blur that was all Bon could make out of his love, a white and blue object rose up. Moriyama inhaled sharply and Bon dashed at his eyes. He’d kill whatever was threatening Rin’s remains and then-

“His heart.” Moriyama breathed. 

Bon blinked his eyes clear and saw what did indeed look like a glowing, white heart floating above Rin’s chest. It was on fire and seemed to be twisting in the air. 

The flames grew larger and spread over Rin’s body. As it touched his corpse the burned out body turned into flesh and blood again. It happened in the span of two breaths Bon couldn’t take. 

Rin’s body was the same and not. The raven hair that was slightly blue was now white with the slightest blue shimmer. The freckles that dotted his nose were gone and the scar that curved under his ribs where Igor had stabbed him was no longer there. His tail was white as well.

Rin could have grown an extra head or cat ears or a stupid cone on his head like Amaimon and Bon wouldn’t have cared because Rin’s chest was expanding with a breath. 

The halfling sat up with flames falling from his skin and hair. His eyes (white lashes and eyebrows) fluttered for a moment and then opened properly. Izumo was shouting something but she might as well have been on a different planet for how well Bon could hear her. 

Rin’s eyes were blue and swirled in full demon form. Red stained the beautiful blue and Bon felt his own eyes blurring with tears again. His heart didn’t seem to be beating and what little air he could get was forced from his body in a shocked sob. 

He inhaled loudly. “Rin?” He croaked, “can you hear me?” He reached out to touch but some deep instinct made his hand pause. It was the same instinct that had stopped him from charging forward earlier when the fire had exploded from Rin and Yukio.

Rin’s head tilted towards him. “Ryuuji?” 

He choked again and his hand moved to grab onto Rin’s shoulder because he _needed_ to touch him. He needed to be certain this was real

Moriyama caught his wrist as Nee started to screech. “Hot.” She murmured almost absently. He wrenched his hand free. “His flames are hot. He’s not-”

Rin smiled and suddenly there was a blast of _horrible_ heat that sent Bon and Moriyama flying backwards. He managed to break her fall as Nee set up a barricade of japanese rowan.

Rin cackled and got to his feet. Bon’s heart thumped hard and a sharp pain shot through him because that was not his boyfriend’s laugh. That wasn’t Rin.

Had-had something possessed him? 

He didn’t allow himself to go down that thought trail. Rin’s body being possessed would mean he’d lost him and that wasn’t an option. 

The flames were getting brighter and hotter and spreading around Rin who didn’t seem to notice or care. He scrambled up and hauled Moriyama with him. She immediately plopped back on the ground and in one dizzying burst of green they were all suddenly standing in a forest.

Whatever Shiemi was, it wasn’t human. No human tamer could accomplish something like that from one tiny greenman. 

Izumo sprang to the blonde’s side and supported her as she started to sway. Rin’s flames were out of control and coming for them. They had moments before it was on them. 

“Did you do this, Shiemi?” Rins’ head tilted to the side playfully and he had a huge smile on his face that… just wasn’t quite right. 

Bon’s heart stopped and he felt bile rise in his throat. Whoever it was, it wasn’t Rin. Shiemi was right. His boyfriend was gone and now the rest of the group was in extreme danger.

“Get back.” He said quietly and authoritatively. Miwa looked over at him in surprise. “Take Shiemi and clear this area. I’ll watch your back.”

“Bon-” Miwa started nervously.

“That was an order.” He pulled the beads Rin had made him out of his pocket and stood taller. He would not lose anyone else today. Certainly not Miwa. “Get to the Vatican and get Light out. You know everything.” He tossed him one of the flash drives. The aria caught it with a frown and shook his head in distaste. “I’ll buy you as much time as I can.” No one moved. “Now!” 

Izumo hauled Shiemi upright and stepped back. “You heard him! You know he’s the only one that stands a chance! If Rin’s in there he’s the one that can bring him out.” Her familiars circled around to help her carry the unconscious blonde. Miwa took a step towards her and tucked the flashdrive away.

“You gonna fight me, Ryuuji? Sounds like fun.” Rin purred as he took a step forward. Bon took a moment to realize Rin had been naked this entire time and felt a twist of sorrow mix with fear. Shura had gotten Rin the hoodie he’d been wearing. Rin loved it and now it was gone. 

He shook his head and began the hand signals he’d learned from Light. “Nah. Wouldn’t be much of a fight and that’s hardly fun.” He summoned six pegaeae and sent all but one of them after the nearest fire. Rin’s eyes narrowed in irritation and his nostrils flared. The last pegaeae floated right above Bon’s shoulder and waited for his command. He started chanting to maintain control of them.

“Get away from him.” Rin snarled and his flames flared brighter. He felt the pegaeaes fight against his control for a moment in fear. He regained the upper hand and the nearest fire was put out.

However… He hadn’t expected that and he probably should have. If there was one thing Rin was when it came to him and demons, it was possessive. And damn it all, he couldn’t help but hope. Maybe Rin wasn’t entirely gone. Maybe he was still in there and Bon could pull him out. 

“I’ve told you I’m not a possession, Rin.” He had the pegaeae settle on his shoulder and readied himself to dismiss it swiftly. 

Rin snapped his jaws menacingly and flared with a frightening amount of fire. Bon lost control of his summons. They fled from his side and he dismissed them to prevent their probably very painful deaths. Rin sprang forward and Bon was quite suddenly on his back with Rin pressing him down and snarling. He’d never seen Rin look so utterly demon. Not even when he went feral with Amaimon. 

“You’re _mine_ , Ryuuji Suguoro.” Rin hissed in an unrecognizable tone. It wasn’t his lover. He didn’t know who this was but he wanted his Rin back. 

But whoever this was he wasn’t finished.

The demon had one hand on his throat and the other holding his left bicep down. His tail was thrashing through the air and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Rin was straddling his legs and he was using his own legs to pin Bon still.

"I've claimed you as mine. You belong to me." Rin spat like it was utterly infuriating that he had to say it. The hand around Bon's throat squeezed warningly before sliding up to cover his mouth. The demon dipped his head down and licked the sweat from Bon's neck. "No one else gets to fucking touch you without my permission." Rin hovered over him and glared. Bon tried to free his arm and twist his face out of Rin's grip but the demon was much stronger than him.

He could taste his own panic and it made everything so much worse. It was dulling his mind and slowing his responses.

Rin wasn't finished talking. “You are mine to touch and mine alone.” He moved his hand from Bon's mouth to the right side of his face. A clawed finger dragged down his cheek and left a stinging pain behind, “Mine to fuck,” the demon slipped his other hand onto Bon’s belt and sliced through the leather like it was paper, “Mine to burn.” The flames grew brighter and hot. Panic gripped Bon’s throat as his primal instincts were screaming at him to run away. There was nothing he could do against this demon. He was powerless next to this version of Rin. He tried to shove that panic down and think of a protective chant. Another kind of hysterical panic rose up as he realized Rin’s beads were still wound around his hand. He couldn’t let them be burned. 

“Get off me, dumbass.” He growled and managed to get the beads off his hand. He hid them as well as he could in his fist. It wouldn’t stop them from burning if Rin went full on inferno but Bon would be dead at that point so it wouldn’t matter anyway. Rin didn’t notice the action but did seem irritated that he’d back-talked him. 

“Need a reminder, Ryuuji?”

“What?” Bon demanded and the fear was bubbling higher and higher in his stomach. It wasn’t his boyfriend. Whoever this was it wasn’t his Rin. What had happened to his Rin? Was there any chance of-

Burning lips pressed against his, searing his skin as a tongue was forced into his mouth. His gut instinct was to bite down on the intrusion (it didn’t even smell like Rin any more. The scent of sulfur was too harsh.) but he didn’t get a chance before _sharp_ fangs were causing his mouth to fill with blood. He got the hand that wasn’t holding his precious beads up and found Rin’s tail. He barely got his fingers around it (the fire was painful and it hurt and where was Rin?!) before Rin was reeling back. The demon wrenched Bon’s hand away and forced it to the ground with a growl. 

“Stop fighting me.” Rin demanded. “You belong to me. I claimed you and now I’m going to finish it.”

He wrenched the collar of Bon’s shirt and the sound of ripping fabric filled the air. He tried to move his now free arm only for Rin’s tail to wind around his wrist and jerk it back down. The flames were hot against his already tender skin. Rin’s eyes focused on the skin of his shoulder and it took Bon a moment to figure out what he was looking at so hungrily. He’d almost forgotten about the scars Rin’s fangs had left on his trapezius.

“Mmm.” The demon purred approvingly. “My claim is still there. I’ll have to make it bigger though.”

Rin’s nose brushed along his throat in a gesture that was achingly familiar and just a little off. The fear was almost impossible to ignore and he was choking on despair. He’d watched Rin die and come back but Rin wasn’t here. This demon was using Rin’s face and his love was gone. 

The demon lifted his head and smiled cruelly. “Why Ryuuji, are you scared?” His tail tightened around Bon’s wrist and he couldn’t quite stop the wince. His eyes shot up because he couldn’t stand to see the satisfied look on Rin’s face. His Rin would never be happy to see Bon in pain. 

Bon realized all the trees around them had been burnt to nothing more than black husks. Shiemi’s forest was well on its way to being entirely destroyed.

Shiemi had used up all her energy to keep them safe. He had to keep Rin occupied regardless of the cost. Miwa… Izumo… Shiemi… They were depending on him. 

He spat the blood out of his mouth and stared up at blue eyes that didn’t really see him. They seemed interested in the blood he’d spat out. He realized the demon’s mouth was bloody as well. He saw a tongue poke out to lick at a fang and he could feel bile rising up in his throat.

“You’re not here.” Bon stated simply in answer to the earlier question. He felt his heart pounding and knew his hands were shaking but he didn’t care. It was probably adrenaline and anxiety and the fucking emotional roller coaster he couldn’t get off of as well as his gut telling him he was gonna die in a probably painful and horrible way. He was almost out of hope. Still... “Rin, come back to me.”

The demon smirked. “Think I’ll start by marking your pretty throat up.” 

There was a weird numbness draping over his body. It felt like his emotions were turning themselves off. He imagined if he wanted to he could simply walk away from his body.

Now was really not a great time to disassociate. He rolled his eyes and tried to look like he didn’t care. “I’ve told you I don’t give a fuck about hickies. Hell I’m still sporting a few from yesterday.” Rin’s fangs were too big for his face. They looked deadly now. It was going to hurt a lot. He’d be in serious danger of bleeding to death before any help could arrive. 

He looked back at the burning eyes “Think I’m fucking scared of some fangs?” He tilted his head back and decided he’d risk it all on a gamble because there wasn’t a lot else to do. He had almost no hope left that Rin was still with him but if there was a chance- this might be the last thing to bring him out. 

Rin bared his teeth and tilted his head down and Bon couldn’t quite stop a shiver of fear. “Do your worst." He declared to the dark sky. "I trust Rin Okumura with my life.”

Flames shot out of the demon and Rin’s eyes were rolling back in his head. He slumped forward and Bon caught him. He was hot to the touch and trembling. 

Bon glanced behind himself but the others weren’t in sight so at least his distraction had worked. He couldn’t even feel relief. There was just the exhaustion.

He should use whatever the hell this break was to get out of here but… He couldn’t leave Rin’s body. Even if his Rin wasn’t really here, he couldn’t just abandon what was left of him.

He pushed himself to a sitting position and pulled Rin into his lap. His boyfriend was limp but breathing easily. He caught the halfling’s wrist and exhaled shakily when he felt a steady pulse. He situated himself against a tree and dragged Rin’s legs over his own. He braced the halfling’s back and stared down at the familiar lines of Rin’s face.

Rin had little horns now. Bon hadn’t noticed them earlier. They barely poked through his white hair. 

He had no idea what was going on. The flames flickering out of Rin were getting unpleasant but he couldn’t move away. He didn’t care if he got burned. He wasn’t scared of Rin’s flames or the possibility of burning. Half the members of his temple were burned in one way or another. He’d just look more like he belonged.

He wasn’t sure his legs would carry him anyway. His entire body was shaking and he was certain if he tried to stand he’d find that he didn’t have any strength left.

He brought a hand up and buried it in Rin’s hair. It was still soft and he threaded his fingers through the white locks. They contrasted with Bon’s darker complexion. It made Rin look somehow paler and like his hair was glowing a little. There was a faint blue shimmer to the white.

They were as soft as they’d always been. 

He shrugged the camouflage cloak off and flipped it inside out before draping it over Rin’s body. It was probably going to disintegrate but if there was even a chance of Rin coming back to him… He didn’t want the halfling waking up embarrassed.

He stared at the ruined trees across from him and worried vaguely he was in some sort of shock. His mind felt sluggish and he was extremely tired. The adrenaline had gone and left him nauseous and exhausted. 

Rin’s tail wound itself around his arm and Bon felt his heart skip several beats as his eyes snapped back to Rin’s face. Blue eyes (still swirling with demonic fire) met his. Those eyes knew him. They were _Rin’s_.

“Ryuuji?” His boyfriend murmured and Bon’s heart was suddenly slamming in his chest.

“Rin?” he choked on the name and tears were streaming down his face again. His boyfriend smiled weakly up at him and it was the most beautiful sight Bon had ever seen. “You’re alive?”

Rin’s brow furrowed a little and his head tilted so it was resting against Bon’s arm. “I think?” His voice slurred a little. “Are you ‘kay?”

Tears were pouring down his face and his entire body was trembling. He hardly even noticed. Rin was _alive._ He rubbed his thumb across Rin’s sharp cheek and offered him a very wet smile.

“I’m fine.” He murmured thickly. Rin smiled a little and started to raise his hand towards Bon’s face before it flopped back to the ground.

“Ah, Master said I might find you here, Mr. Suguro.” 

Bon clutched Rin to his chest as Belial crossed the burnt forest towards them. He had a briefcase in his hands and an irritated expression. Bon knew in his gut that the demon was coming to take Rin from him.

“No,” he could barely get the word out. Rin’s eyes rolled back and he was unconscious again. “You can’t have him.”

“Master Pheles has need of young Master Okumura.” Belial set the briefcase down and folded his hands neatly in front of himself. “I was told to inform you that your acquaintances are waiting for you at True Cross Station and that Master Pheles will see you at Light’s hearing tomorrow.”

“You can’t have him.” He growled and curled Rin closer. He got to his feet and swayed a little. Rin had never been particularly heavy. He felt even lighter now. 

Belial tilted his head like he found Bon’s resistance fascinating. “You do know he’s likely to kill you?”

He hadn't been lying. He trusted Rin Okumura with his life. “He hasn’t yet.”

Belial nodded. “I estimate he has another half hour before his condition becomes unstable. Without my Master’s assistance he will likely not regain control of his body.” Before Bon could blink the demon had crossed the distance between them. “I have been permitted to use force.”

“So I’ll come too.”

Belial’s lips spread in a predatory smile that showed sharp teeth. 

* * *

He was carrying Rin across the new forest and then he was suddenly at the train station with Miwa and Izumo. Shiemi was leaning against the purple-haired trainer and looked to be half asleep.

Miwa jumped and sprang towards him. “Ryuu-Bon!”

He stared without understanding. Miwa’s hands caught his arms and steadied him as brown eyes peered frantically up at his face. 

“What happened?” Izumo demand. Shiemi was asleep on her. 

“Rin-” Bon jerked back and felt bile rise up his throat. Mephisto had tricked him, the bastard! He’d taken Rin! 

“What? What happened to Okumura?” Miwa didn’t let him go and shuffled closer.

“Mephisto took him.” His body was shaking and he wasn’t sure if it was from the adrenaline or the suddenly being in a different place.

“We’re going to the Academy for the night.” Izumo offered after a long and awkward silence. “We’re splitting up tomorrow. I’m taking Shiemi to her mom’s and Konekomaru is going to Kyoto.” She motioned towards Miwa with the hand she didn’t have holding Shiemi. “Amaimon gave him Rin’s sword.”

Bon noticed the sword bag strapped over Miwa’s shoulders for the first time. 

Bon’s body was suddenly no longer capable of holding him up. He swayed dangerously and Miwa dragged him to the left just in time for him to fall onto the bench. It felt like he was suddenly dropped back in his body and he didn’t like it. He was shaking, his vision was blurry because the migraine he’d been ignoring for who knew how long was terrible. His arms were tender and he realized he’d been mildly singed. His shirt was also burnt and there were patches missing. He looked like he’d stepped out of a fire. His mouth was dry and his throat hurt. 

Izumo deposited Shiemi next to him. “You okay?” She passed him a bottle of water. He couldn’t get the top off with how badly his hand was shaking. He tried to pass it off like he didn’t want it.

“ _Fuck._ ” He grunted painfully. “No. They took him and I don’t know what they’re going to do.”

Miwa opened the bottle and passed it back to him. He accepted it with a scowl and realized his mouth tasted like ash and blood.

“Is Rin okay?” Shiemi asked around a tired yawn. Her eyes fluttered and she leaned against his arm. 

“He’s alive. He seemed to come back to himself.” He took another drink and somehow finished the bottle. 

“You need some aloe.” She murmured and then she was out again. Miwa passed him his camouflage coat to cover Bon's ruined shirt. He tugged it on clumsily and shivered.

“The train’s here.” Miwa pointed out quietly. He was staring at Bon like he might break or disappear. Izumo reached for Shiemi but Bon beat her to it. He lifted her up heedless of the pains of his own body. Izumo looked at Miwa who moved in closer to Bon. 

They boarded the train as a group and took seats in the most secluded section. A few passengers almost joined them until they took in their dirty and injured state. 

Bon found he didn’t really care. He was tired and hurt and he had so much to do.

They trod up the steps to the academy numbly. Izumo and Miwa only had a few superficial scratches (Bon was so grateful) but Shiemi and him were far worse for wear. He entrusted Shiemi to Izumo’s care and headed towards his dorm with Miwa.

Miwa waited until they were in the dorm to say anything else. Bon sat heavily on his bed and set about taking off what was left of his shirt.

“Bon?”

He grunted in response and stared down at his ragged top. It slipped between his numb fingers and flitted to the floor. He never dropped his clothes on the floor.

“Are you…” Miwa cut himself off and sat next to him on the bed. “You have a few burns.”

“I know.” 

“Your head’s bleeding.”

He grunted again and stood up. His legs were shaky and he felt gross. “I’m going to shower before we leave. I gotta take care of these wounds too. I’ll be back in… 45 minutes.” He wanted to feel normal again and not have to think

He grabbed a change of clothes and started towards the door. 

“I filled Izumo and Shiemi in on Section 13.” Miwa commented as he unwound his scarf. “Izumo was more surprised than I expected her to be and Shiemi was less shocked.”

“So they know about the clones and Lucifer?”

Miwa nodded his affirmation. “They both agreed that we should tread carefully.” He paused and fiddled with his jacket. Bon watched him for a moment before continuing to the door.

“Izumo said she would like to join us.” His friend wasn’t quite meeting his eyes. “She thinks we’re crazy but she wants out of True Cross as well.”

He stood with his hand on the knob and nodded. He figured he should probably feel excited about that. He should probably feel _something_. He wasn’t even sure why Miwa looked nervous.

The dorm halls were still empty from the break they should all be enjoying. His footsteps seemed unusually loud.

He found himself turning on the shower with no real idea how he got there. The water was too hot on his body but he preferred the heat to cold. He stood under the water staring at the wall for too long before scrubbing his hair. It hurt to rub the loofa over his skin and that was when he realized he needed to put some ointment on his burns. They were mostly on his arms and chest but there might have been some on his face. 

He finished cleaning his body in a daze and went to the sink to get the first proper look at himself. There was a cut on his right temple and his lip was split pretty badly. He only had a small pink splotch on his throat that might have been a burn. It wasn’t worth getting upset over. 

His arms and chest were quite a bit worse for wear. He could see a few burns that were starting to swell. It didn’t look like there was anything severe enough for a doctor’s visit. At least he knew how to treat burns. Aside from the burns there were a few claw marks on his left side where Rin had scratched him. 

He pulled the first aid kit out and tended to the worst of the injuries. The hand he’d grabbed Rin’s tail with was in the worst shape but it would probably be fine. He pulled on a fresh shirt and left the bathroom with only a small wince. Miwa was standing outside their room pacing.

“Bon,” his eyes scanned Bon’s head and arms critically. “Did you get what you needed?” He sounded worried.

“For now.” He was exhausted and he had so much he still needed to do.

“We should go ahead to bed then.” Miwa motioned towards their room. Bon followed in a tired daze and somehow ended up in his bed. He stared at the wall where Renzou’s bed had once been and laid without thinking until Miwa’s soft snores filled the room.

He didn’t notice falling asleep but he did notice Miwa waking him with a shake and worried expression. Their tape of soothing mantras was playing and his friend was kneeling beside the bed. Bon’s covers had been tossed off the bed and his pillow was messing. He was covered in sweat and his face was damp from tears.

“Bon,” Miwa peered at him with undisguised alarm. “You were having a nightmare.” 

He nodded his understanding and accepted the pillow his friend passed him. He flipped it over to the dry side and laid back on it. 

“Do you want to-”

“No.” He pulled his blanket back up and closed his eyes. “Thanks for your help.” He rolled over and pulled the blanket closer. 

It took him a long time to fall asleep again.

* * *

He woke up early as usual and did his full work out. It didn’t help to relieve the horrible tension in his body but it did make him feel a little less tired. He gathered the items he’d need for the day from his dorm and found Miwa packed as well.

His friend stared at him with a calculating frown. “Got everything you need?”

“Not everything.” He trudged past Miwa towards the exit only for his friend to follow after him. He could feel the aria’s eyes on him with every move he made. It wasn’t until he was pulling the door to the abandoned dorm (It was Rin’s dorm and it would always be Rin’s dorm in his mind) that he realized Miwa had been talking the entire time. 

He blinked and tried to push his mind into gear. He couldn’t afford to be in a fog. He had too much to do.

“Laptop.” He murmured as he veered into the common room. He went to the table his laptop was on and checked to make certain the report was still okay. His hand knocked a pair of chopsticks off the table and onto the floor with a clatter. He blinked down at it in confusion and let his eyes travel back up the table leg to the bowl of ramen that was sitting beside his laptop.

It was the strangest sensation. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and a few escaping down his cheeks. He was aware of the physical symptoms or sadness but he didn’t _feel_ the sorrow. He didn’t feel anything. He was looking at the last meal his boyfriend had made and he just… nothing. He felt nothing. Rin had put scallions in it because he knew Bon loved them and he’d even cut the egg into a heart because he loved to do stupid little romantic things like that and Bon was numb. 

“Bon?” Miwa’s voice was careful. He promptly rubbed his hand across his cheeks and shut the laptop. He stuffed it in his bag along with the cord. 

“Just gotta get a few more things upstairs.”

“Meow?” Bon jumped and very nearly stepped on Kuro. The sidhe tilted his head and gave a worried meow. Miwa promptly bent down to pick him up. Bon reached out to scratch the sidhe’s ear. 

“I’ll take him when I get back down.” He assured and pushed past the aria and sidhe. He jogged up the stairs and relished the slight burn in his lungs by the time he reached Rin’s room. 

He took a steadying breath and pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have our first encounter with demon!rin. We also say goodbye to Rin for a few chapters. :( 
> 
> Next update will be Saturday


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!**
> 
> Bon suffers a panic attack at the beginning of this chapter.

He spared a glance around the room that looked exactly like he had left it the previous morning. Rin hadn’t even bothered to make the bed. It wasn’t surprising since Bon had left the room long before the halfling got up.

(He should have skipped his morning routine and stayed with Rin.)

He made his way to the disorganized bed and straightened it up before realizing that he really didn’t have time to do it. He just didn’t want to leave it messy.

He crossed the room to the desk and grabbed the files he needed. He added them to his bag and that was the moment he saw the hair clip he had given Rin. His sentimental boyfriend had it sitting on his desk next to his homework planner beside a quick doodle Bon had made during one of their study sessions. There was also the essay Bon had helped him write about St. John’s Wort the day they had gotten together and, unless Bon was entirely mistaken, there was a dried sprig of the plant sitting on top of the essay. He had pictures all over the desk of his friends and Bon. 

And quite suddenly, the fog in Bon’s brain was receding and he desperately wanted it back. He choked on a painful breath and gripped the chair to steady himself. His heart was beating too fast and his head was pounding with pain. A swell of emotion as forceful as a punch to the stomach welled up in his chest and left him almost gasping. His legs refused to hold him upright any longer and he was sliding to the floor in a graceless heap. 

He couldn’t breathe past the emotions and there were too many to pick apart. It was fear and sorrow and panic and anger and relief and guilt and it was all choking him. His heart was rabbiting out of control and his entire body was shaking like a leaf.

His arms wrapped around his legs and pulled them close to his chest. He buried his head between his knees and tried to breathe through the first panic attack he’d ever endured. 

It felt like there was something heavy sitting on his chest and his heart was beating faster than it ever had before. He was chilled to his core and his throat was too tight to get any air. 

Worse than all that was the _panic_. 

It was a wild thing in his chest screaming that he would never be free of this feeling. The darkness was crashing around him. It was a physical weight pulling him down and there was no escaping it because it was real _._

Rin had _died_. He’d burned to death and left Bon. He was alive but there was no guarantee he was back. What if he got possessed again? What if he was consumed by the fire again?

He couldn’t stop shaking and he was entirely out of breath. No matter how hard he tried to inhale he couldn’t get any more air in his lungs.

“Bon?” Miwa was in the door with Kuro in his arms. Bon would have felt ashamed of hiding and shaking if he could feel anything past the crashing panic.

His friend was by his side in an instant. A hand rubbed up and down his spine as he tried to breathe. It was just like his mother used to do after a nightmare. It was comforting and so wrong because this wasn’t a nightmare. This was real. 

“He was dead.” He choked out and oh god, he was falling apart. Tears were filling his eyes and he couldn’t hold them back. He was the Bocchan, he couldn’t fall apart in front of Miwa. It didn’t matter if Miwa was his oldest and one of his best friends. He had to be the leader.

“He isn’t dead. Okumura is alive.” Miwa instantly countered. The thin hand kept stroking his spine soothingly.

“What if he isn’t strong enough for the flames? Or if he loses himself again?”

There wasn’t a quick answer this time. Instead he could _feel_ Miwa thinking about what to say. “It’s part of shock, you know. The shaking.” He shuffled a little nearer to Bon to help steady him. “I experienced it after the camp.” He laughed deprecatingly. “It seems kind of silly in hindsight. It was the first time I’d seen anything so dramatic. Even then I knew Okumura was beyond any of us. He’s strong, Bon. He already beat the flames. Mr. Pheles isn’t likely to let him die either.”

He shook his head and felt tears splashing onto his shirt. (He couldn’t stop the tears and now his nose was running and the shaking was getting worse.) 

“Demon bodies fade fast, Miwa.”

He hadn’t allowed himself to think about it but now the thought refused to move. It had planted itself in the middle of his mind and he couldn’t think around it. Lucifer had only had ten years and he had a supernatural body. How long would a human body last? How long would Rin last?

He could burn up and Bon wasn’t there. He could lose himself again and Bon wasn’t there to pull him back-

He could already be dead. Bon had no way of knowing if he wasn’t. Even if he was alive there was no way to know much longer he might have left. 

“We’ll fix the sword.” Miwa said with bravado Bon could tell was faked. “Master Suguro will know how to repair it and then we can reseal Rin’s heart.” 

He couldn’t remember if he’d ever heard Miwa use Rin’s proper name before. The halfling would be thrilled and annoyed that he wasn’t here to hear it. Kuro meowed pathetically and curled up between them. Bon rubbed the sidhe’s cheek and leaned into Miwa’s touch. 

Gradually, the shaking stopped.

* * *

Miwa made him eat a meat bun and drink a bottle of water. Only after that was he allowed to gather his remaining items together. He grumbled his way through it but he hadn’t eaten anything since a hasty pastry for dinner. He wasn’t hungry but he needed to stay healthy.

He couldn’t think about Rin right now. He had too much to do to panic. He had to keep moving their pieces so that when he got the chance he could make Rin safe again.

(That didn’t stop him from taking Rin’s hair clip and a scarf.)

He was firmly ushered back out of the abandoned dorms and they made one last trip to their own dorms to pick up a few more exorcism supplies. He had to grab an extra set of prayer beads. He wasn’t going to risk Rin’s to a dangerous situation. That was the entire point of the beads but until he had the halfling back and safe he wasn’t going to risk them.

“We’re going to meet up after I get the koma sword fixed?” Miwa asked carefully as they went to the front door. They’d pilfered a key for Kyoto from the teachers lounge and Bon already had a key to the Vatican. 

“We’re going to meet up either way.” Bon corrected. He pulled his phone out compulsively to see if he had any new messages even though there wasn’t really a point. Rin’s phone had been burned up along with everything else he’d had on him. 

Izumo had text him that she was staying with Shiemi because the tamer was still unconscious. 

“Keep me updated via text. I’ll do the same.” He added as he shut his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He took a moment to look at his friend and tried to repress the worry that was building in his gut. Miwa was capable. He’d be fine. 

Miwa nodded his head and offered him an uncertain smile. He twisted his key in the lock and tugged the door open. Bon was hit with a whiff of incense and felt his stomach twist with longing for the familiar scent.

He shoved his key in his own door and twisted it as Miwa stepped through and shut the door. Kuro meowed and stuck his head out from Bon’s bag. He gave the sidhe a reassuring pat and tugged open the door. He walked out of the portal and strode towards the Roundtable Council Hall. The clerk was waiting for him and accepted his report with a bored nod.

And that was it. He now had nothing to do but wait. 

He took a seat near the hall and unslung his bag. There wasn’t a lot he could do right now but he could always learn a few new Arias. He opened his bag and pulled out his book only to find it wasn’t the one he’d packed. He flipped it over to read the title and froze uncertainly. It was a Demonology book specifically on human relationships. 

His eyes darted around the hall in confusion but no one had arrived. It was still just him and Kuro. The cat was fast asleep and curled around Rin’s scarf. He wasn’t sure why he’d stolen the scarf other than when it was soft and still smelled like Rin’s campfire scent.

There were, as far as he could imagine, two possibilities. Kuro had snuck the book in his bag- despite having no real reason to do so and no access to the book - or it was Mephisto’s doing.

The second option was the obvious answer and he didn’t like it one bit. He had looked for books on Demon/Human relationships and hadn’t found anything in the library. Mephisto had known they were dating since the start of the semester.

Why in the hell would he choose _now_ to give him access to this book? What part of his plot did this play into and what did he intend on Bon doing? How did he intend on using his relationship with Rin?

There was a rebellious and _pissed_ part of himself that wanted to chuck the book across the immaculately clean hall. To forget Mephisto and whatever his plans were.

However he had been searching for this information for a while and it was more vital than it had ever been. Rin’s demon half had been unsealed and he needed to know what to expect. People had relations with demons (otherwise there wouldn’t be any halflings) but he had no idea how they were different. And Rin’s possessiveness would probably get even worse...

Mephisto undoubtedly knew that Bon wanted the information and would read it. Bon hated him a little more for that fact. He was being played and he couldn’t really do anything about it. 

He could continue on in ignorance but that would hardly stop him from falling into Mephisto’s trap. That’d just make him go in blindly and might put him or Rin in danger. He couldn’t stop himself from reading. He had to know.

He jerked the cover open more harshly than was required and glared down at the content page. The first few chapters were on business relationships, family relationships, and friendships. The second half of the book was on sexual and romantic relationships. He wasn’t particularly thrilled that the two were so blatantly split.

(He understood himself more clearly now. He realized he was the odd one out but he still didn’t like the reminder that it didn’t necessarily mean the same to Rin. That wasn’t fair of him, of course, but it was how he felt.) 

He flipped to the second half of the book and risked a quick glance around the room once more. There was still no one else around. 

He skipped over the bits dealing with females and a few more exotic demons. He only needed to learn a few specific things. 

He set his phone on the bench next to him so that he’d be able to hear it more clearly and focused on the text. He had the entire afternoon and nothing to do until the lengthy hearing was over. He managed to read through the entirety of the sex section in varying stages of curiosity and embarrassment. He’d always known Rin was an anomaly but he hadn’t realized just how much of an anomaly he was. Sex with demons was, unsurprisingly, dangerous. They were possessive and power hungry and didn’t typically care about the pleasure of their partner. They viewed the human they’d had a liaison with as both an object and theirs. Woe to the human who tried to bed multiple demons while the others were within smelling distance.

However, demons could get attached. Their emotions weren’t the same as humans but when they became involved the possibilities were apparently endless.

Rin’s need to scent him and the desire to constantly bite was apparently part of the possessiveness. Demon bites were one of the few things that demon healing couldn’t entirely erase. It was a way for higher up demons to mark their superiority over their minions and it was a way of marking their romantic partners. 

He was just starting the chapters on romance when his phone vibrated violently against the bench. He picked it up and answered when he saw it was Izumo. He couldn’t even say hello before she was screeching.

“They took her! Where are you?!”

“What?” He spluttered and almost dropped the book. “Who took who? Shiemi? I’m still at the Vatican.”

“Then pick me up! I have to get over there!” She sounded like she was hyperventilating and her voice was thick like she’d been crying. He had never seen Izumo cry. Something horrible had to have happened. It sounded like she was on the edge of a full blown panic attack and he now knew first hand that those _sucked._

He wasn't sure why she was calling him to help. Still, she'd agreed to join the Myōō Dharani and that made her his responsibility. (As if he wouldn't have helped her anyway. She was his friend.) Regardless he was the Bocchan and he couldn't just let her hyperventilate on the phone.

“What are you talking about?” He cut himself off and took a breath. He forced himself to speak softly and continued. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Just breathe and calm down. I'm here and I'll help. We’ll figure it out.” 

Izumo sucked in a sharp breath. “The men who took Shiemi mentioned the vatican.” She rushed. “I need to get there and find her! She was crying and they just-I have to get her back.”

“Keep breathing.” He ordered a little more strictly than he meant to. Kuro lifted his head up out of the bag and meowed in irritation. Izumo hissed in a breath and kept right on talking.

“Shiemi woke up and started crying about that bastard.” She sucked in another breath and it sounded a little less shaky.

“Which one?”

“Yukio.” She snapped. “She was trying to tell me something about him when these men burst into the room. They took her and -oh! They said they were with the Grigori Sedes!" Izumo's breath hitched again.

"The Grigori?" He asked calmly despite his mind reeling. "Shiemi is connected to the Grigori?"

"I don't fucking know!" Izumo growled and there was a thump that sounded like she was hitting a wall. "I think so. It would explain a lot of things."

He exhaled and tried to push his tired mind to think clearly. His thoughts were a mess of demonology facts, report details, worry for Rin, concern about Miwa, and now conspiracies about Shiemi. He knew the Grigori had complicated bloodlines but he didn't really know anything outside of that. 

"Okay… go ahead and gather whatever supplies you might need for the next few days. Once you have everything head to Light's office and text me. I'm at a portal location so I should be able to link his door here." He glanced at the door to the council hall where Light's hearing was going on. He wouldn’t be able to leave until he knew what the verdict was. As much trouble as Light was he needed the Arch-Knight on his side. 

"Do I need a uniform?" There was a shuffle on her end of the phone and the sound of a door.

"Wear your standard True Cross stuff. You don't want to stand out here."

“Okay.” She inhaled sharply. “Do you-”

A loud bang sounded from the Council hall followed by a dramatic whoosh of a wind spell. “Hold on.” He mumbled to Izumo. He marked his spot in the book and slipped it back in his bag. The door to the Council hall opened and a tall burly man came out. Two more men followed him. He recognized the white haired man that had captured his master and, of course Light. Light who was now bound by manicales and still being hefted into the air by his shirt collar.

“Ryuuji!” Light called cheerfully. “Guess my defense failed.” He laughed derisively. “Sucks to be me, huh?”

“What?!” He jumped up. “Light?” Izumo rambled something through the phone and Bon shushed her absently. “What’s going on?”

“I’m arrested.” Light stated in far more chipper a tone than the subject called for. “They didn’t believe me.” A door on the other side of the circle popped open and Angel marched away in an obvious fury. Bon’s eyes widened because he could only think of one thing that would really piss the Paladin off. His eyes shot back to his master in mild confusion and irritation. Surely even his master wasn’t crazy enough to tell the Paladin that he was a clone. His master didn’t have an ounce of tact in his entire body. That was almost certainly what had cost them the trial. He should have insisted on being in the room. 

“What’s going on?!” Izumo demanded. He ignored her for a moment longer.

“What do I need to-”

“Wait for me.” Light responded and then he was shoved out of the room. Bon was still standing up with an upset Sidhe meowing from his bag. Izumo was still yelling on the phone in an attempt to get his attention and he still didn’t know what was going on.

First thing first. 

“Hey,” Izumo stopped talking immediately to listen to him, “Light just got put back in jail. I… I don’t think we had enough evidence.”

“They didn’t believe him?”

He sat down heavily on the bench. He felt utterly exhausted. “It’s a hard pill to swallow.” He dropped his head in his hands and exhaled. He had spent months of his life on this stupid report all for nothing. He had learned things he could never forget and seen horrors that haunted his nightmares regularly. He had strained his relationship with Rin and he couldn’t help but think he’d helped push Yukio to whatever had broken him. 

All for nothing. All for Light to run his fucking mouth and cost them the buy in. 

“Especially because it paints the Paladin as a clone.” He huffed out another breath and rubbed his temple.

Izumo made a surprised sound. “Angel is a clone?”

“Guess Miwa didn’t get that far.” 

“I don’t know that much. We only talked for five minutes before you reappeared.”

It said a lot about the status of True Cross that it had taken about five minutes for Izumo to agree to join his team. Or maybe it said something about their friendship. He wasn’t sure which.

“Well we can chat when you get here. I can fill in the depressing details.”

Izumo grew quiet on the other side. His phone pinged to alert him that he had a text and he almost pulled the phone back to look at it.

“Hey,” Izumo’s voice was very quiet, “thanks for answering.”

“We’ll figure out what happened.” He promised. There was very little chance they’d get her back from the Grigori. He’d do whatever he could.

“And I’m sorry about Rin. We’ll figure out what happened.” 

He opened his mouth to make a response but his throat was tight and he didn’t know what to say. None of his worries about Rin had been quelled. He’d just not been actively thinking about them. He didn’t want to think about them. He needed a few hours to himself and some serious solitude before he left himself think about it. He’d already fallen apart in front of Miwa, he couldn’t afford to do it again.

“Are you Light’s student?”

Bon’s eyes snapped up to see who was talking to him and found himself looking at a very short and elderly woman with white hair and a pipe looking at him. He blinked in momentary confusion before his brain made the connection.

“Master Lucy Yang!” His voice was too thick and too startled. He jumped up and bowed deeply with the phone still connected to his ear. “I’m Ryuuji Suguro.”

“What do you think of the evidence, boy?” She paused as his eyes darted to her in surprise. She huffed with what might have been amusement. “Or, rather, what do you think of Lightning?”

He straightened and didn’t stop his frown. Those were two very different opinions. It also felt a little like a trap.

“I organized the report myself.” He started. Izumo asked something on the phone and he was torn between answering her and the Arch Knight of the China branch that was standing in front of him. “I believe in what we discovered even though I cannot acknowledge we are lacking in physical evidence.”

“Did you say the Arch Knight Lucy Yang?” Izumo asked again. Bon ignored her for the moment. 

“Master Light took me as his apprentice to help him make decisions but-” he wanted to rant and he could feel the anger building in his stomach. He was exhausted and he didn’t want to fight and he didn’t want to think and he didn’t want Light to be killed but he… he couldn't say he liked him. He was violent and headstrong and didn’t care about consequences.

“He’s an impulsive man and he hides things and has faked evidence and even tortured people to get the information he wants.” He shook his head and clenched the hand not holding his phone in a fist. He could see Kuro peeking out of his bag with his peripherals and it just irritated him all the more. They were all hopelessly embroiled in the schemes of these two demon kings and everyone he knew was being played on some giant chess board.

“I don’t trust Light.” He trusted all of four people at the moment which probably said more about him than his Master. “He’s behaved like a scoundrel.”

Izumo chuckled in his ear, irritated at being ignored but apparently still finding his mild rant funny. The jerk. If the arch knight wasn’t a few feet from him he’d threaten to leave her at True Cross. It’d be an empty threat but she wouldn’t know that.

“Scoundrel, huh?” the elderly woman smiled around her pipe and nodded approvingly. “I think the scoundrel chose his student wisely.” She stepped closer and her smile turned a little mischievous. “Are your loyalties with Mephisto Pheles?”

“No.” His loyalties resided solely with a handful of people and a cursed temple.

She nodded approvingly. “Then I believe you’ll be quite useful to me. We’re going to examine the authenticity of a few of the less… extreme claims. If what your master has presented is true then it will only be a matter of time before Dr. Dragulescu attempts to rejoin his allies.”

“The Illuminati?”

She shrugged like it didn’t matter. “Who really knows? We’ll need to retrieve your master first.”

He nodded. He was already being used. This was just switching players. If it got him another ally it’d be okay.

“Ryuuji?” Izumo said loudly and with irritation. “What’s going on? Is everything okay? Are you-”

The use of his first name was like a punch to his stomach. It took him off guard and made him pause. It was probably the only thing that would. He bowed apologetically to the Arch Knight. “May I have a moment to confer with my friend?”

She nodded.

He turned so he wasn’t facing her and offered Kuro a comforting scratch. “Ryuuji?” He couldn’t quite keep the surprise out of his voice. Of all his friends he didn’t think that Izumo would be the first to call him by his actual name. He expected it to be Shiemi.

“Might as well if I’m joining the Myōō Dharani. I’m certainly not calling you ‘Bon.’”

He shook his head and felt a flutter of excitement in his chest. She was really in. She was going to join him and that made three different people who knew all of the story and had known him at some of his worst moments and still wanted to join. It was thrilling and humbling.

(He refused to acknowledge the slight pang because Rin was the one who called him by his name.)

“Okay,” He smirked even though she couldn’t see it, “Izumo. Get your stuff together. I’m going to be over there quicker than I thought.”

“I’m ready.” She promised with utter determination. 

He turned back to the arch knight and bowed again. “I’m willing to help and I have a colleague who will be joining me.” He didn’t ask to bring her along because he didn’t want to be told no. He’d promised Izumo and he wasn’t ditching her.

She nodded and motioned towards the doors. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. He crossed the hall to the nearest door and stuck his key in it. A twist of the key and the knob and it was opening to Light’s office. It was a mess and Bon felt a surge of annoyance at the sight. He shoved it down and stuck his head through to see Izumo walking towards him with a pink backpack and a resolved stride. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she was wearing one of the borrowed True Cross uniforms. He held the door open for her and motioned for her to come out. He tried to look reassuring even though he felt anything but confident. He was just happy he wasn’t alone any longer. At least he knew the location of one of his friends.

“Welcome to the Vatican.” He shut the door and bowed to the arch knight again. “Master Lucy Yang, this is Exorcist Izumo Kamiki, Lower Second Class.” 

Izumo bowed politely. 

“Exorcist Kamiki, I’ve heard of you.” Yang said with approval. “You’ve shown serious promise.” 

Izumo nodded and tried to look disinterested. Bon was surprised he could tell it was faked. “I’ll leave you to fill your colleague in on the current situation. I’ll be back in an hour to escort the two of you to the prison cells.”

Bon nodded and watched her leave. The paranoid part of his brain didn’t like the way that was worded but he was mostly surprised he wasn’t in jail yet. He didn’t want to know what strings Mephisto had pulled for them to not be implicated in breaking Yukio free.

Izumo huffed in irritation and sat down on the bench. Bon joined her after a moment. 

“They’re not going to let us look for Shiemi, are they?” 

He shook his head. “The Grigori are in a different building. I’ve only seen one of them from a distance.”

“What’s really pissing me off is that Yukio probably knows what is going on. That _bastard._ ”

It hadn’t really occurred to him but Izumo was completely right. Yukio had known that she wasn’t continuing her exorcist training for three weeks before she came forward. She’d probably confided the truth to him.

“I knew about his flames.” He had the intense urge to shove his hand over his mouth the moment he said it. He didn’t want anyone to know he’d known. He wanted to keep that silent until his grave. 

It was _his_ fault. He’d known about Yukio and hadn’t said anything. He could have warned the others and maybe-well, he wouldn’t have been able to do anything but Shiemi might have been able to help.

“Duh. That was obvious. So?”

“So?” He stared at Izumo who was glaring and practically radiating irritation. “I could have-”

“You could have nothing. Yukio has been heading towards crazy town since Kyoto.” She unslung her bag violently and dropped it to the ground. “He doesn’t listen to anyone except Shiemi and-” she cut herself off and grabbed the edge of the bench hard enough that her knuckles turned white. 

He felt a strange kinship with her visible anger. He loved Rin (it was so painful to think of his lover) and he understood that Rin loved Yukio but… 

He couldn’t think of the younger twin without his gut twisting with absolute hate and guilt and sorrow. 

Izumo’s eyes darted to him and noticed that he was holding the folder a little too tightly. Her own grip relaxed and she straightened. 

“They’re idiots for trusting him.” She muttered. 

“I… We’re all idiots at this point.” 

She shrugged. “Probably. I mean, we’re back here.”

He looked down at the report in his hands and couldn’t help but feel like it was partly responsible for everything. If he’d just kept himself from becoming Light’s apprentice how many things would be different?

Actually, that probably wouldn’t have changed anything for the better. There was no telling who all Light might have hurt if he hadn’t been around.

He tilted the folder towards her. “Do you just want to read the report? I’m not sure what Miwa told you.”

“Whatever.” She took the offered folder and flipped it open with a frown. Kuro hissed at them to be quiet and she immediately cheered up. She pulled the cat out of the bag and set him on her lap. Kuro looked a little surprised but curled up and fell right back to sleep.

Bon stared at her for a moment before deciding to hell with it. He pulled the book back out and flipped it to the spot he’d stopped at. 

He had time to read two chapters and it was in the second chapter that he learned _why_ Mephisto had given him the book. Fury at everything that had happened to him and Rin and his friends boiled up in his gut with each sentence he read until he was seething. He could feel his eyes starting to twitch and he couldn’t read anything else because there was nothing to hit here. He could bang his fist against the bench but that wouldn’t relieve the anger and would just injure his hand. He could scream but that would get him kicked out. He settled for slamming the book shut and squeezing it as hard as he could. He inhaled through his mouth and exhaled through his nose. 

“Boring read?” Izumo dropped the folder back in the bag and twisted around on the bench so she was facing him. 

“I am so damn tired of being used.”

Her gaze darted to scan the title and he saw her eyes widen in realization. He was too angry to be embarrassed. 

“Not good news?” She exhaled noisily. “What did you expect?” She brushed a lock of hair out her eyes and brought her foot up on the bench. “You’re dating the _son of Satan._ ” She wrapped her arm around her leg. “I’m surprised they haven’t made you sign some sort of contract.” She rested her cheek against her leg and looked irritated. “Probably because you’re a boy.”

“It’s not that.” He grumbled. “I know a relationship with Rin isn’t going to be normal. Hell, I’m not normal.”

“Normal’s overrated.” Izumo offered. He wasn’t sure what to make of that so he ignored it and kept talking.

“I’m pretty sure the only reason I’ve been given so much leeway is because I’m the heir of the Myōō Dharani and, yeah, I can’t get pregnant.” He dropped the book back in his bag. “The problem is that demons and humans don’t typically intermengle for more than a casual fling.”

His voice trailed off because he didn’t want to finish the statement.

“Demons are typically greedy and lascivious. They’re not into emotional connections like most humans.” Izumo dismissed with a shrug. “They’re in it for the sex and power and probably offsprings.” She hugged her leg tighter and eyed the book distrustfully. “Rin’s not like that. So what made you upset?”

"Just..." He exhaled and tried to figure out how to verbalize his frustration. "Do you ever feel like every one is trying to manipulate you and no matter what you do you can't be certain it was actually your choice?"

"You know what happened with my mom."

He did. She'd been manipulated by the Illuminati and True Cross since she was a child. They all had.

"I... "I realize I'm... Complicated on the sex thing but-"

"Because you're dating a demon?"

He shook his head. He didn't intend on talking about any of this, especially not in the Vatican. But... Screw all of True Cross.

"Because I'm not straight." He intended on adding that he was a demisexual (thanks to Rin he knew what he was) but Izumo didn't give him a chance. She tilted her head towards him and her hair slid over her shoulder.

“I’m asexual.” She stated blandly. “I thought it was obvious. I’ve never returned anyone’s advances.”

He hadn't known that. He wouldn't really know what it even was if he hadn't looked up so much information on demisexuals. She looked nervous about his response so he decided to try and lighten the mood.

“To be fair, no one returns Shima’s advances.” 

Izumo rolled her eyes. “I could never be that desperate. I’m talking about others.” She sighed wearily and twirled a few strands of hair around her fingers. “What about you? Always known you were gay?”

“Actually,” He felt his lips quirk up a little, “I’m a demisexual.” 

She laughed dryly and shook her head. “We’re on the same spectrum.” She leaned back on her hands and rolled her neck to relieve some stress. “How’d you end up picking Rin?”

He shrugged and fiddled with his bags strap. “I don’t know. It just happened. Rin’s the one who explained demisexual to me.”

“Weird.” It wasn’t said maliciously but he would have taken it that way a year ago.

He didn’t get a chance to respond before he spotted Master Yang walking their way. He pointed her out to Izumo and put Kuro back in his bag. They both stood up and bowed as she reached them. 

“All ready? Follow me.” The short woman led the way down a twist of corridors before using a key on an imposing looking iron door. It swung open to reveal a long staircase. He could hear a very distinct voice arguing with someone at the bottom. He wasn’t even surprised that Light, while incarcerated, would be arguing with someone.

Izumo stepped a little closer to him as they descended into the prison. They passed two empty cells before they reached the one holding Light.

His master was kneeling on the floor with his hands encased in thick manacles. There were runes etched on the surface and it shimmered with magic any time he moved. The same man who had arrested him was standing in front of the cell and scowling.

“Ryuuji!” Light called cheerfully. “And Izumo. Great to see you two.” He looked up at Redarm with an irritated smile. “At least this way I won’t have any delay when he shows himself.”

Redarm glowered at Yang. The short woman managed to look disapprovingly down at him in a way that reminded Bon forcibly of Izumo. 

“I trust you aren’t about to commit treason, Yang.”

The short woman shook her head sagely. “Osceola, I see no problem in being wary. If what Light says is true then we will be able to tell Doctor Dragulescu’s intentions by where he reappears.” She studied the taller arch-knight for a heavy moment. “You remember what the former Paladin’s opinion of the Doctor was?”

Redarm rubbed his forehead wearily. “As far as I recall, he didn’t particularly trust him.”

Yang gave a sharp nod. “He considered him a mad scientist. I’m not insisting on you releasing Light. Not at the moment. We’ll see how this game plays out and decide his fate.” She turned suddenly and peered up at Ryuuji. 

“Go ahead and rest, you two. Once this gets started I doubt you’ll get another chance for a long while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Wednesday


	36. Chapter 36

“Here?” Izumo asked incredulously as her maroon eyes darted around the prison. Yang shrugged like she didn’t see a problem with it.

Bon had vivid memories of some of his lengthier travels with Light. You took rests when they presented themselves and you didn’t waste time. You picked the best looking spot (at least the prison was clean) and you took the nap.

He scouted the area and chose the staircase wall. It was directly across from Light and they’d be able to hear if anyone came down the stairs. He set his bag down gently and lowered himself down after it. He tilted his head back and stretched out his legs.

His eyes slipped close and he took a moment to take inventory of his body. His migraine had receded but was still present. His various burns were nothing more than a dull discomfort and the lacerations only stung if he moved. Mostly he was exhausted and a little hungry. Food would have to wait. He typically packed snacks whenever he went on an assignment with Light. He’d learned the hard way that the arch-knight rarely considered things like eating. 

He’d been a little distracted earlier and only taken a few protein bars. He’d wait for them until morning. He doubted Izumo had brought anything so they’d have to make them last.

Bon felt someone settle beside him with a rustle of fabric. He pried one weary eye open enough to see who it was and observed a head of purple hair. 

“You better not snore.” She muttered around a yawn. He closed his eyes again.

“Don’t think I do.” Miwa had never said anything, Shima either. Rin had never told him he snored and he slept next to the halfling. Then again, he’d never told Rin that he snored a little. Plus, Rin slept like the dead. A simple snore wouldn’t wake the halfling up.

“I don’t.” Her head tilted against his shoulder. “What time is it?”

He checked his phone and saw Miwa had messaged him a few hours earlier. “A little after midnight.”

Izumo exhaled noisily. “It’s been a long day.”

He grunted in reply and opened Miwa’s messages. He was pointedly not thinking about yesterday. He was not going to break down in front of Light. He didn’t want to break down in front of anyone. He didn’t want to experience that again.

[ _ Arrived and showed the sword to Master Suguro. He’s investigating it with the elders to see if it can be repaired.] _

_ [The Myōō Dharani have been told that Rin Okumura is in Mr. Pheles’ private custody.] _

Rin was in Mephisto’s custody. What was going on with him? Was he in a cell like Light?

He pushed the thoughts away and tilted his phone towards Izumo so she could read it. She nodded and he typed out a quick response that they were together and Shiemi was MIA with the Grigori. 

He didn’t register closing his eyes. He didn’t register anything until he was waking up with a racing heart and a feeling of terror. There was a warm weight on his side that he wanted to bury his face in. Rin was always warm and comforting. His eyes darted around the prison in panic before he remembered what had happened.

It wasn’t Rin. It was Izumo. She was at least asleep so he hadn’t been loud. Yang looked to be meditating and Redarm was leaning against the wall on the other side of the stairs.

Light was watching him from his cell. His hair was blocking most of his face but he could make out one piercing eye.

Light tilted his head curiously. “Nightmares?” 

“Yes.” His response was short but he didn’t want to go into what he’d dreamed. He wanted his boyfriend back so he could wrap him up and keep him safe.

(Rin burning and screaming and  _ dying _ . Miwa, Shiemi, and Izumo all falling to the flames. Renzou dying alone and betrayed.) 

He didn’t want to stay sitting. He wanted to get up and go for a run or go through his weight routine. Anything to not be sitting and thinking.

Light moved and drew his attention. “You do have the ouija globe, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” He pulled it out of his bag and tilted it towards his master. Light’s eyes widened and he abruptly shot up. 

“Give it over quick, Ryuuji! Dragulescu’s revealed himself!”

* * *

KRC Laboratory was huge and looked like it was falling apart. Pieces of the building had crumbled off and it was discolored with age and neglect. Bon had been to a lot of questionable places in the last year of his life but this place screamed enter at your own risk. It had the air of a building that was fine with falling on top of you.

They walked for a few hours just getting to the center building of the still functioning lab. At that point Master Yang declared she needed a better vantage point and Bon somehow ended up carrying her in a piggy back. She weighed less than his school bag which just showed that textbooks were far too heavy. 

(Rin would say he was just a nerd who carried too many books.)

He was holding a lantern with the hand that wasn’t supporting Master Yang and he was following behind Izumo. Light was leading the way with the glowing ouija globe. Redarm was bringing up the rear. The place was way too big and it was empty. The only light was from their lanterns and it did little more than shift the shadows. 

Izumo was holding her strips at the ready and her eyes were darting nervously back and forth as they walked through the empty corridors. He tried to stay near her incase something bad happened. He’d do what he could to help her. 

It was disturbingly familiar. Each step they took further into the lab he found more similarities to Section 13. Izumo saw the  _ experiments _ before he did and he immediately felt guilty for not preparing her for what she’d see. He hadn’t thought it would be like this or he’d have done a better job preparing her.

“What is all this?” She didn’t look as though she even realized she was speaking. Light answered before he could.

“In the tubes? They’re the early clone tests. They’re mostly demon experiments.” 

Izumo’s eyes darted to his. He was glad to see that didn’t seem to make it any better for her either. She kept watching him as they walked and he couldn't maintain the eye contact. He didn't want to stumble and drop the lamp or Yang. He did see her maroon eyes widened and she seemed to realize something. 

"Hey," she tilted towards him, “how long ago did you find out about this shit?” 

He adjusted his grip on Yang as they rounded another corner.  He could tell her the exact hour of the day he first saw those test tubes and found out the truth about Section 13. He had a feeling he'd remember it until his dying day. 

“We started the report in October.” 

“There were a lot of files.” Light added. He pushed open a large door and peered around it suspiciously. “I would like to point out that none of this was on the lab’s floor map either.” The arch-knight looked over his shoulder and smirked. “The very existence of this place is evidence of Dragulescu’s guilt.” He walked through and hefted the globe a little higher. 

Izumo was still watching him with a heavy gaze that made him a little uncomfortable. He couldn't tell what was going on with it and he didn't like that. She huffed out a heavy breath and adjusted her grip on her summoning strips before following Light.

It was too dark and too quiet. The place was enormous and there were hundreds of places someone could be. The shadows followed after them in dark twisting shapes and anywhere you chose to look for more than a second your brain would try and convince you that you could see figures in the darkness. Bon knew the shapes weren’t real but that didn’t make them any less creepy. 

The air was chilly and there was a musty, sulfuric, and rotten scent wherever they went. His lantern lit the way forward for a dozen feet before the darkness took over again. There were no windows in the inner chambers and the rooms seemed to be getting wider and taller the further they went. 

Light reached another hall and turned down it. “Looks like the Doctor is directly… ahead.”

Yang’s hands tightened on his shoulder and that was the only evidence that she was a little uncomfortable with what she saw.

It was some sort of arena. They were at a large door that they could all stand shoulder to shoulder in. The room was massive (at least fifty feet tall) and had twelve gigantic glass sliding doors in a circle around what looked like some sort of circular trap door. There was a second floor with twelve more metal doors all of which were closed. In the middle of the ceiling there was a large light fixture that attached to the bottom of some sort of maintenance hatch. Catwalks connected the room to the outer walls and there were staircases to the second floor. There were two staircases from the bottom of the room to the upper level.

It was a daunting room but Bon didn’t see any reason it would make Light trail off until he realized that the doors to their left and right were sliding open. A chorus of pained moans and gurgles filled the air as a shambling mass of bodies stumbled out of the doors. There were at least a hundred of them that he could see and there was no telling how many more were behind them. 

Their bodies had deteriorated dramatically. Some were missing entire patches of their face while others were a sickly color. There were limbs that had rotted off and some had lost their eyes or noses. 

They were all held behind some sort of glass door. The zombies were bumping into the barrier in an attempt to escape.

“That answers the question of what they did to the unusable clones.” Light muttered. His eyes darted around the room before refocusing on the globe in his hands. “He’s right ahead!” The arch-knight shot towards the nearest staircase and they all followed after them. 

They got maybe twenty feet when the worst sound echoed over the moans of pain. The glass barriers all slid upwards and  _ open _ with a sickening ‘whoosh.’ and the zombies were free. They made it another five feet before the zombies (hundreds and hundreds of them) had them entirely surrounded. 

Bon’s stomach churned as he got a good look at the nearest zombies. They were all white haired and pale (if not slightly green) skinned. There were females and males mingled in the horde. The nearest one was a little shorter than him, and lithe. His eyes were a vivid blue and he’d lost part of his cheek. His hospital gown was covered in blood and gore and Bon’s heart could not possibly beat any harder in his chest.

He looked similar to Rin. The family resemblance was uncanny and the zombie in front of him was merging with his memories of Rin’s burning face. 

Izumo shrieked as the horde stumbled closer. Bon wanted to help her but he couldn’t look away from the zombie closest to him. It’s eyes were just a little darker than Rin’s blue.

Redarm surged forward and waved his arm in a sharp arc. He sliced across an intricate tattoo on his forearm and shouted a command as his blood dripped across the tattoo. He completed the incantation and a huge swirling figure of flame and smoke appeared in front of the tall exorcist. 

It spread wings of orange flame and shot forward. It arced around the room with a loud screech and burned a path through the zombies. 

The zombies screamed with ruined throats as their bodies ignited. The horrible smell of burnt flesh hit the air and Bon had to grit his jaw to keep from retching. Izumo stepped closer and tried to catch his eyes. He couldn’t see her. The Rin look a like was on fire and he couldn’t look away.

“They sure regenerate fast!” Light dodged out of the way of a zombie and brought his free hand up. He summoned a larger sylph and sent it towards the zombies blocking the staircase.

If Yang hadn’t been on his back he probably wouldn’t have been able to move. She tugged on his shoulders and steered him towards the staircase. It got his eyes off the burning not-Rin and his mind cleared enough that he could inhale. 

Izumo was ushered up first because she was the smallest and she summoned Mike and Uke as she ran. The two familiars circled around her and growled at the zombies that were regenerating. Bon trailed after her. He hooked the lantern to his hip and pulled his gun out. The two arch-knights trailed after them with a horrifyingly large hoard stumbling across the floor. The moans and shrieks were getting worse with each attack.

Mike yipped something to Izumo. Her head snapped towards the fox spirit and her eyes went wide. “What?” She demanded. He yipped something else and she lost what little color she’d had. 

“What is it?” He demanded as he shot at a few of the zombies to force them back. They were wasting too much time and energy on stopping these things. He needed to get away and get some air. He had to clear his head before he could look at them too closely.

Izumo darted her hand through the air in a protective spell. MIke and Uke moved into action. “There’s something coming!” She called out. 

Light dashed past her towards the staircase leading to the catwalks. “Gotta move, guys. The doc is going to-” He cut off sharply as the room shook. A huge door on the wall opposite them raised up and a chimera zombie slid out. It had too many legs, too many arms, and was writhing with every step. It was a twisted mass of merged bodies. It was the same sort of thing he’d seen in the Illuminati lab when he was trapped with Yukio. This one was larger and it wasn’t crying for a home it couldn’t return to because it didn't have anything like a head.

It was taller than the second floor and crossed the room in two sliding steps. Redarm shot forward with a flaming arm and sliced towards it. A few of the creature’s limbs fell off only to grow back in three seconds.

“Go!” Redarm ordered. “I’ll delay this monstrosity as long as I can!”

“Dragulesc is directly upstairs, come on!” Light charged forward and the shambling mound of bodies twisted towards their only exit. Mike and Uke jumped in front of Izumo and growled, Yang pulled a silver Kīla from her sleeve, and Bon raised his bazooka. They were very likely going to die here but he’d do his damndest to take Dragulesc out with them.

“Dismiss your familiars, quick!”

A voice Bon hadn’t heard in several months shouted across the open room. Igor Neuhaus peered over the edge of the catwalk with a bazooka of his own. Rage instantly twisted in Bon’s gut over the fear and disgust. 

That bastard had stabbed Rin and tried to kill him on at least three different occasions. He had harmed Paku, Izumo, and Shiemi in his insane attempts to kill Rin.  


“Do as he says.” Light dismissed his sylphs and motioned for Izumo to do the same. She tore her strips and both the fox spirits disappeared. 

Neuhaus shot the mass and it exploded in black fire and smoke. The creature writhed in pain (it had no mouth to scream) and burned. It’s limbs flailed as the fire consumed it until it was nothing more than a few twitching limbs.

Light ran up the stairs uncaring of the charred remains. He stopped at the head of the stairs and dropped the globe.

“No.” The arch-knight took a single step forward and fisted his hands at his side. Bon pushed past his hate of Neuhaus and followed after Light. He realized why his Master looked devastated as he crested the stairs.

There was an amputated arm laying in a puddle of blood. 

“He diverted my curse of beheading.” Light murmured. “He cut off his own arm and escaped. I  _ failed. _ ”

* * *

Bon was reclining against a wall with Izumo at his side. She was flipping through her phone in an obvious attempt at distraction. They were standing outside the room with all the test tubes and it was too quiet. These bodies were more intact than the ones in Section 13. They were older as well. He was mildly curious about the missing clone in the large tube at the center of the room. It had to be important if Dragulesc risked his life to fetch it. It might be a new body for Lucifer but Bon couldn’t help but think it went deeper than that. 

The arch-knights were discussing their next move while Neuhaus fiddled with his weapon and looked through the remaining papers.

Izumo looked tired and her hair was falling out of her pigtails. He passed her a bottle of water from his bag and pulled out a few protein bars. He offered one to Kuro who took it with a quiet ‘meow’ of thanks before burying himself in Rin’s scarf again.

Izumo took the offered bar and water without saying anything.

“Can you do me a favor?” He asked once he was halfway through with his bar. He didn’t like the silence and his thoughts weren’t great company.

(He’d never stop imagining Rin burning and Igor had tried to  _ kill _ him.)

She focused on him with a small frown. “What?” She took another bite of her bar and he was vividly reminded of the summer when he’d first offered her one. He had barely been her friend at that point. How weird to think she was so important to him now.

(She was all he had. Rin, Miwa, and Shiemi were gone and he refused to think of Renzou.)

“Don’t let me go near Neuhaus. I can’t… I might try and hit him and that won’t do anyone any good.” He had no doubt that if he was within swinging distance he would lose his self-control and attack that man. He might have been able to restrain himself on a different day if he knew Rin was safe and he wasn’t so damn tired. Right now he’d just be lucky if he stopped after a punch. Neuhaus also seemed like the kind of man to retaliate.

Izumo lowered her water bottle and gave him a look that let him know she wasn’t going to let him end there. “Why would you try and hurt him?”

Bon exhaled slowly and tried to relax his hands. He’d fisted them without realizing it. He’d mangled what was left of his bar.

“You remember the ghouls that attacked you and Paku in the bath?” He asked carefully. She nodded. “He sent them. He was after Rin. He also tried to stab Rin in his sleep and then attacked him on the dorm roof.”

Izumo’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “He almost killed Paku with that stunt.” She glared in the direction of their ex-teacher. Her water bottle crumpled in her hands. It was a relief to see her as angry as him on behalf of her best friend. There was a strange comfort in uniting over the hate of someone. Their list of shared ‘fuck that guy’ was getting long.

He felt his lips quirk up a little. He was too angry for a full smile or even mirth. “How about we both avoid him until after this shit?”

She nodded in approval. “I’ll get Mike and Uke to hold him still after this.” 

“Can I have the first punch? I’ve been pissed longer.”

She raised a challenging eyebrow. “Depends on if you’re faster than me, Ryuuji.”

He held his hand out to her. “Sounds like a deal, Izumo.” She shook his hand and for a moment he thought he saw a smile.

It was immediately wiped away as Yang exited the room with Redarm and Light following after her. His master looked invigorated once more. He had the globe in his hands again and it was glowing faintly. Redarm had bandaged his arm and Yang was still brandishing her silver Kīla and struck a determined figure as she stopped near them. He rose to his feet and bowed respectively as he waited for whatever order she was about to issue.

Neuhaus was still loitering by the missing clone and he couldn’t help but keep an eye on him. 

“Light has determined that Dragulesc is most likely reuniting with the Illuminati. Redarm and I are in agreement that the evidence contained in the laboratory offers enough physical evidence to substantiate his claims.” 

Light grinned like they weren’t in the middle of a testing center riddled with clone corpses. Bon would never understand the man.

“However, staying here for any longer seems like a truly terrible idea.” Yang observed with a tired sigh. “We’ll head back to the vatican for now.” She directed her attention to Light with narrowed eyes. “Lewin, alert us the moment something happens with that thing.” She turned to the other arch-knight. “Redarm, keep an eye on him.” 

She glanced around the room and found where Neuhaus was wandering. “Neuhaus! You’ll stay with me.” The dark haired man nodded in a tired manner and strolled across the room towards them. Bon exhaled slowly through his nose and tried not to look like he wanted to slug the man. 

(He felt confident he looked more convincing than Izumo did.)

“As for you two, we’ll arrange for you to have a pair of rooms set up. Suguro, you’ll have a connected room to Light. Miss Kamiki, I’ll keep an eye on you myself.” 

It could be worse. He could be rooming with the messy man. 

Izumo, however, looked incensed. She nodded stiffly and stood rigidly beside Bon. Redarm took his ring of keys out and went to the nearest door. He stuck a ornate key into the lock and turned it. He motioned for everyone to come in closer and pulled the door open. They all stepped through into the vatican.

“Redarm, escort these two to get some dinner. Then show them to their accommodations. I’ll get started on the paperwork.” She paused and studied Light. “Take him with you.”

They were ushered to a large, ornate, dining hall that made the True Cross Academy cafeteria look like a dingy diner. The amount of opulence evident in every inch of the place disgusted him. He had judged and disliked most of the students at True Cross when he’d first arrived because they were likely all ludicrously rich. He had grown up poor and his temple had suffered greatly due to a lack of funds. He had learned the names and stories of a few of his fellow (rich) students and found that they were not all terrible. They were generous and while they were often unaware of what it was like to be poor they weren’t purposefully cruel or flaunting of their wealth.  There was no way to look at this place and not see it as a flaunt of wealth. His people had been forced to seek employment elsewhere and abandon their beliefs because they didn’t have the money or worshippers.  True Cross had so much more than it needed and this was nothing more than a stupid brag.

And to make everything worse, Redarm got them curry. 

No one could know how much this meal was tied with his feelings for Rin. They couldn’t begin to understand that even the scent of curry made him think of Rin cooking and dancing in the kitchen while he joked with Ukobach. He wasn’t hungry but not eating would mean questions. He wasn’t ready for the conversation. He didn’t give a damn what Redarm’s opinions on Rin were and he was certain Light would be (hopefully unintentionally) insensitive. 

Thankfully he was given a few moments to gather himself because Miwa called. He got up from the table with a polite bow and excused himself. He could feel Izumo’s eyes following him and tried to offer her an encouraging smile. It came off more awkwardly than it should.

He went out of earshot but stayed where he could keep his eyes on Izumo in case she needed help. 

“Hello?”

“Bon!” Miwa was speaking quietly but urgently. “I don’t have long but I needed to update you. Mr. Pheles is here.”

“What?!”

He could hear a slight whoosh of air that made him think Miwa was nodding. “He came to look at the sword. According to Master Suguro the hilt and scabbard are what sealed his flames. Since they’re unharmed he believes we might could reseal his heart and flames.”

His heart jumped. Sealing Rin’s flames meant he might be himself again. He might not burn his current body out. “Really?”

“There’s more.” Miwa rushed. “Mr. Pheles is going to send me to Rin.” He stood still as his heart skipped several beats and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Bon?” Miwa encouraged, “are you still there?”

“I’m here.” He managed. “Rin?”

He heard Miwa nod again. “Yes.”

“Do it.”

“Are… are you sure? What about you?”

“I’ve got Izumo. Please. I… I can keep doing what I’m doing if I know you’re going to Rin. You’re the only one I can trust to try and help him.”

There was a heavy silence for a moment and he could  _ feel _ Miwa thinking about something. “What is it, Miwa?”

Miwa’s voice was small when he finally replied. “What about Renzou?”

Bon wasn’t quick enough to stop the sound of anger that slipped out of his throat. “What about him?” He had done an admirable job of not thinking of the knight. He’d been consumed with rage for a few seconds before Rin had ignited and then he’d just… not thought about him.

Miwa wasn’t finished. “Shouldn’t we try and find him?”

It was a question that demanded consideration. He just didn’t have the mental alertness right now to contemplate all the options. Not with all the emotions he had tied to every aspect of that cursed question.

He sighed and rubbed his neck. He’d start with the basics. “Did you tell anyone that he’d run off to the Illuminati?”

“No.”

He was gripping his phone too tightly. If he wasn’t careful he’d damage it. “Leave him to me. He’s my responsibility as Bocchan. I’ll inform the others that he’s run off with the Illuminati again. I doubt they’ll give me any additional information about him.”

“Do you think he meant to kill Rin?”

He closed his eyes and exhaled. He was so emotionally tired. He had spent the last day avoiding any moment of mental stillness so that he wouldn’t have to think about what had happened. That Rin had  _ died _ and come back as something else. That Renzou had attacked him and left Rin with a broken sword possibly dead. That Yukio had shot his brother and left him in a blazing fire he couldn’t control. That Shiemi was who knew where with the Grigori who let Mephisto do all this shit right under their noses.

He couldn’t afford to avoid it. He had to move on and tend to the problems he could. There would come a time when he could work through all of this. Until that time (or he died) he’d continue on.

“It doesn’t matter. We can’t trust him and can’t let ourselves fall into a position where we have to depend on him. Whether he intended to or not he betrayed us again. I doubt he knew that Rin would explode but he left us behind without the means to get away.” 

Old ties and feelings had to be ignored. He couldn’t afford to be distracted any longer. “Go to Rin and stay safe. Deliver him the sword and let me know what you find. If-” his voice cracked and he had to swallow hard before he could continue. “If Rin has lost himself again get to safety. Don’t.” He inhaled and steeled himself. “Don’t risk your life over it.”

He couldn’t lose Miwa even to save Rin. He wouldn’t let anyone but himself take that risk. He’d have an update in a little while. For better or worse he’d know if his Rin was still alive.

“Alright. I’ll let you know as soon as I can, Bon.”

“Good luck.”

He hung up and wrote out a text to update Izumo as he walked. He sent it as he sat down and gave her a pointed look when her phone dinged. She picked it up and read the text with a frown. It intensified as she read until it was nearly a scowl. 

At that moment Bon realized Light was watching them. Redarm was devouring his curry with an occasional glance at Light. His master smirked when their eyes met.

He mouthed Rin’s name and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Bon nodded. Light’s eyes brightened with mischief.

“Redarm!” The arch-knight grunted in response to Light’s far too eager call. “Can I have some ice cream? Please?!”

The arch-knight exhaled longer than Bon thought should be possible. “Fine.” He stood up. “But you’re not going by yourself. You might have been right about the secret labs but I still don’t trust you.”

Light hopped up cheerfully. “Fine with me.” 

Redarm side eyed them. “Don’t leave this table.” Bon nodded and the two arch-knights walked towards the dessert case.

“They’re treating us like children.” Izumo complained as they walked away from the table. “We’re licensed exorcist. We don’t have to be babysat. We didn’t break the law.”

He tried to get the willpower to eat and failed. “Pretty sure we broke at least a dozen laws when we broke the bastard out.”

Izumo shook her head. “I refuse to acknowledge any complicitness in that nonsense. It was all Mephisto’s doing. Bastard probably wanted Rin to break free of the sword.” She buried her head in her arms. “This sucks!”

“Staying at the table? Light was trying to give-”

“Are you stupid now?” Izumo snapped. “I don’t care about this table. Why are we the ones that had to say behind?!”

“What?”

She slammed her hand on the table. “Shiemi got taken to do something with the grigori, Rin is in Mephisto’s custody, and now Konekomaru gets to go on an adventure with him. Why are we the two that had to stay behind?”

He dropped his eyes to his uneaten curry. He should at least eat the rice but he couldn’t make himself pick up the chopsticks. He was certain his throat would close up if he even tried to. 

“I don’t know. I was tied to whatever happened to Light. The minute we walked into Section 13 I’ve been tied to him. I… I think you were just unlucky.”

“How did you keep that shit secret for so long?”

“I didn’t tell you. That doesn’t mean I kept it secret.” 

Izumo looked at him skeptically. “Rin?” He nodded. “You told  _ Rin? _ ”

It was his turn to feel indignant. His boyfriend wasn’t a blabberer. He’d been too scared for Bon’s safety to spread any of his information around. He was safe in Rin’s hands even if his boyfriend was impulsive and headstrong.

He huffed. “He didn’t tell you, did he? He kept the secret.”

Izumo rolled her eyes. “But why would you tell him? He’s never handled any of his past well.”

He shrugged and picked the chopsticks up. He needed to make it at least look like he ate some of this. “He had the right to know. I knew he wouldn’t blab since he knew it’d put me at danger.”

"You didn't have to keep that shit secret from us. God. That's the reason you got so tired, wasn't it? And the nightmares?"

He tilted his head towards her in confusion. "How did you know about the nightmares?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shima was a bastard and a blabbermouth. I think Neko mentioned it to him at some point." She glanced at him before glaring at the table again. "He was worried. We all were. You got quiet and... you looked wrong. Like any time it was quiet you were remembering something."

His eyes shot back to the curry he couldn't eat. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

She slumped over and glared at his curry. “Did the zombies mess with your stomach or something? You always eat curry.”

He shrugged and tried to act like everything wasn't horribly wrong. “I’m not in the mood for it.”

She gave him a look that let him know she was aware that was nonsense. “Just admit you miss your boyfriend.” She blew out a loud breath. “You’re practically crying in your rice.” He glared and she ignored it. “Here,” she snatched his bowl and shoveled some of his curry into her empty bowl. “Now no one will ask.”

He opened his mouth but couldn’t come up with anything to say. He knew Izumo wasn’t the nasty person she pretended to be but sometimes he found himself caught off guard by her softer side. 

She didn’t notice his gaze. She straightened and fiddled with her phone while he pulled his bowl back over. Bon realized there was a small charm attached to her phone for the first time. It was a small flower. He wondered if Paku or Shiemi had given it to her or someone else entirely.

He looked back at his curry. It didn’t smell like Rin’s. If he closed his eyes he might not even realize it was curry. 

“Thanks.” It wasn’t enough but it was all he could say. It wasn’t just for the curry either. She was a friend he hadn’t anticipated and he desperately needed right now. She was a wry and sarcastic person he could depend on in this stupid place. It was a thanks for helping, for listening, and for pushing him in her tough way.

Izumo smiled softly. “Don’t mention it.” 

He had a feeling she understood what he’d wanted to say. 

* * *

Light came back and fiddled with his ouija globe until Redarm lost his patience and banished them to their quarters. Bon bid Izumo and his master a good night and walked to his room. He stood outside it and stared at the doorknob with a defeated feeling. He knew if he went in he’d have to face all the things he’d been ignoring. He would have a nightmare and he would probably have another panic attack. 

He could attempt to battle the nightmares by playing some sutras while he read through more of the book. He’d calmed down enough that he could probably finish it without ripping it in half.

He’d over reacted earlier, probably. He needed to finish reading the text before he pass judgement. Just because it was almost certain Mephisto intended to use him to control Rin didn’t mean it was certain. He still had to know the stupid information. He wouldn’t let the demon king mar their eventual-

He didn’t even know if Rin wanted that sort of thing. They hadn’t had the whole future talk. The present had kept them too busy. Now he wasn’t even sure there was a future because he wasn’t sure how long Rin would be alive or if his boyfriend even was alive.

He straightened up with a weary huff and got his key card in the door. He slipped inside the room and promptly stopped.

Rin was lying on the middle of the floor in a True Cross uniform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday :)
> 
> The fact that Ryuuji was carrying Yang through the entire laboratory scene cracked me up in the manga and I feel like no one ever comments on it.
> 
> So, group question: I've been thinking of changing the summary for this story because it doesn't really feel accurate any longer? What are your thoughts? Any suggestions for it?


	37. Chapter 37

Bon stood still for nearly a minute just staring in confusion and trying to decide if he’d hit his head at some point. There couldn’t be any real reason for Rin to be at the Vatican so he had to be imagining it. He’d been awake for too long or the stress had gotten to him. This might be the start of insanity. 

The probably imaginary Rin looked exactly like he had the last time Bon had seen him. White shimmering hair, a white tail, and tiny horns.

He shut and locked the door almost absently. Rin was still there and it was starting to make him a little alarmed. Rin couldn’t be here. It couldn’t be real. Miwa was supposed to be with Rin.

Rin made a pained whimper and Bon was across the room and by his side before he even registered the urge to move. The halfling’s body was warm and solid and alive. His hand found Rin’s cheek and his other brushed the white hair aside. 

It was either real or Bon had gone entirely insane. Either way, he didn’t want Rin upset.

“Rin?” He called gently, thoroughly confused but unwilling to show it. Rin gave no sign of hearing him. His heart thumped hard with fear. He checked what he could see of Rin but there was no obvious sign of injury. He had a pulse and he was breathing steadily. By all accounts he looked like he was sleeping.

Rin was not sleeping on the floor while Bon could help it. He had no idea what his halfling had been up to in the last few days but he doubted it had been easy. Mephisto wasn’t exactly known for being overly considerate.

He lifted the halfling up easily and carried him to the bed. He deposited him on top and grabbed one of the spare blankets to cover him. He knelt next to the bed and blocked him from view of the door with his own body. He peered down at Rin and couldn’t stop the worried frown. There was no telling how long he had before someone came to fetch him. 

“Rin?” He called again and couldn’t quite help but reach out for the familiar face. “Can you hear me?” He pushed Rin’s hair out of his eyes. “Are you alright?”

There was no response and the worry was getting hard to repress. He unbuttoned Rin’s coat and slipped it off the halfling’s shoulders so he could get a better view of Rin’s body and see if there were any hidden wounds. He was gentle with his unconscious boyfriend and finally tossed the thick coat aside. He was wearing a dark shirt and uniform slacks but there weren’t any lacerations or bruises on him. 

Not that there would be. He healed too quickly for there to be any evidence of injury. That didn’t mean he wasn’t still healing though. He needed Shiemi. She was the one that knew about injuries and healing. She’d be able to tell if something had gone wrong.

“Rin,” he couldn’t repress the worry in his tone now and he sounded frantic, “babe, can you hear me? Rin, it’s me. Please, give me a sign if you can hear me.”

“Mom.” Rin mumbled, apparently asleep. “I’m sorry. Father Fujimoto… I’m sorry. So sorry. Yukio…”

A part of his worried heart settled at those words because his Rin would be apologizing to those people. The rest of him was now angry as well as worried.

“Hey,” he leaned closer and cupped Rin’s cheek, “I don’t know if you can hear me but stop that.” He caught Rin’s hand and squeezed it. It was the same shape and weight it had always been and he wanted to pull it to his face and feel Rin running his fingers through his hair once more. 

He settled for just rubbing his thumb against the back of Rin’s hand. “You don’t need to keep apologizing, damn it.” He glared at the wall and tried not to let his hate for everything this organization had done well up too much. “I’m not even sure what you’re apologizing for but I’m sure it’s not your fault.”

It was hard to fight the anger. Especially when this was what they did. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew why Rin was suddenly in his bedroom. He’d be damned if he did what Mephisto wanted right now. He had full intentions of being Rin’s mate someday but not in the middle of this emotional shit fest. They would both be older, well rested, and it would be something they both wanted. Something they’d talked through and both knew all the ramifications of. It wouldn’t be so they could aid in whatever horrible game Mephisto was playing.

He lost the battle with his irritation and anger and couldn’t even care. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. They shouldn’t be in this situation. 

“I don’t get it, Rin.” He sighed and brushed his thumb over Rin’s cheeks. He looked a little more human than he had when Bon had last seen him. “How does everyone always treat you like you’re the bad guy when you’re not? You’ve got such a big heart, and you’re always the first to offer help.” He pressed a kiss to Rin’s knuckles and pulled the hand closer. He was still warm even if the callouses weren’t there. “I hate that they’re always trying to use you for their own damn agendas.” He shook his head angrily. “And now they’re trying to use me to control you. The fuckers.”

No one ever stopped to look at  _ Rin _ . They heard his lineage and they just passed damning judgement. And  _ he _ had been one of those terrible people. He’d only judged him for a few minutes but he had done it. He would never manage to forgive himself for that. 

He’d spent his day fighting off genuine monsters that were man and demon made. Human beings had created the monstrosities that filled Section 13 and the KRC lab. What kind of self-righteous bullshit let True Cross think they had any rights to judge Rin?

It made him so mad. And Rin was here and unconscious and he didn’t deserve it. The halfling wasn’t perfect. Bon knew that Rin wasn’t perfect but he didn’t deserve this.

“Fuck, Rin. You’ve been handed shit by life over and over and you still care so fucking much. You’ve been given fuckall reason to care but you do.” He laughed wryly and pressed his cheek against Rin’s hand. Rin mumbled ‘sorry’ again and a wellspring of defeat bubbled up in Bon’s stomach. He had tried so hard to help Rin realize he wasn’t the villain these people insisted he was and… It didn’t matter. The minute Bon wasn’t looking these assholes would drag Rin down again. 

He couldn’t fight Rin’s head. He could fill it with gentle words but they were erased whenever he walked away. 

“Please stop hating yourself so damn much. You have nothing to apologize for.” He kissed Rin’s knuckles again and exhaled shakily. “I don’t know why I’m saying this. It’s not like you can hear me. I mean, you sure as hell need to fucking hear it but I should be saying it to you when you’re alert.” He huffed and tried to repress the worry unsuccessfully. Why wouldn’t the halfling wake up?

Rin’s pulse was strong. He couldn’t help but check it once more. His breathing was steady and he could see his eyes twitching as though he was dreaming.

The worry was starting to be too much. He dropped his head against the bed and exhaled slowly. He’d started trembling from stress or something. He couldn’t keep going at this pace. He needed a break or he was going to snap. 

Rin whimpered and Bon’s head snapped up quickly enough that he actually felt a flash of pain in his neck. Rin’s eyes were fluttering open weakly and the fingers of the hand he was holding twitched. Bon’s breath left his lungs raggedly as Rin stared at the ceiling in confusion for a moment before noticing him. 

“Ryuuji!” Rin’s body jerked to alertness and twisted towards him. The halfling’s tail wound itself around his arm and Bon hardly had to do anything to pull him into a tight embrace. The warm scent of a campfire surrounded him and he felt tears prick at his eyes. He squeezed tighter because he’d been  _ so _ damn worried. His throat burned with repressed emotions and he could hardly breathe around the lump.

“Rin?” He managed once he found his voice.

“How are you here?” Rin asked without releasing him. 

“I should be asking you that,” he hugged Rin closer and got a hard grip on the halfling’s shirt so he couldn’t escape, “but I’m pretty sure it has something to do with Mephisto. Are you okay?”

Rin pulled back enough to press a kiss to his lips and then his nose and then his cheeks. “I’m fine.” His voice was too wet and the kisses were a little too frantic to be believable. 

He was pulled up on the bed and on top of Rin. “I missed you so much. It's been so long.” The halfling continued. 

Bon’s hands were unsteady against Rin’s sides. His heart was hammering and there were too many emotions swirling through his head for him to pick apart. Rin was here and solid and still his Rin. He hadn’t lost himself. He wasn’t dead. He wasn’t that charred corpse. He wasn’t that monster that had threatened to hurt them.

But there was still so much to worry about. His life span was a legitimate worry and what the transformation might do to him. Mephisto was using him for something and his brother had broken his sword. He’d basically been betrayed by his twin. 

“I missed you too. I -” His voice broke and he couldn’t stop himself even though he didn’t want to bring it up. The words were bubbling up in his throat and he couldn’t stop them. “You  _ died, _ Rin.” The tears came suddenly and forcefully. He tried to quell them but it was pointless. He pressed his face against Rin’s shoulder to hide them and tried to steady himself. He felt shaky all over and his heart was beating too quickly. He was shaking and it was like another panic attack. The fear of that coming on made the shaking worse. He couldn’t hold Rin tight enough to chase away the fear. 

“What?” Rin asked with a confused frown. 

He nodded and squeezed his arms around Rin’s back. He flipped them over so Rin was on top and felt his own body relax a little at the reassuring weight. It was a constant reminder that his lover was alive and there. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing in rhythm with Rin. The halfling wasn’t suffocating so if Bon could just match him he wouldn’t either.

“You died.” He sounded accusing and he couldn’t stop the tears flooding down his face and onto the pillow. He didn’t have time to fall apart right now. He could be pulled away at any moment and he could not under any circumstances let anyone know Rin was here. He wanted to find out what was going on but-He didn’t want to think about Rin leaving again.

“I didn’t die.” Rin pushed up on Bon’s chest and peered down at him with worry. 

“You fucking did!” Bon growled back. He pushed up on his arms and Rin adjusted his stance so he was straddling Bon’s lap. “You burned to death, Rin! There was nothing but a smoldering corpse!” He choked on the words and the tears fell down his cheek in an embarrassing stream he couldn’t control. He hauled Rin back to his chest and buried his face in the safety of his boyfriend’s neck once more. He hugged him as tightly as he could, desperate to keep him close.

“Ryu-”

“You  _ died _ ! You fucking left me!” The words were angry and he didn’t care. He had never been a pretty cryer and his face was a horrible mess. The tears and snot would not stop running and this was not how he’d wanted his reunion with Rin to go. He wanted to reacquaint himself with his boyfriend’s restored body and make Rin feel loved. And maybe remind him (loudly) that exorcists fought together and he couldn’t keep running off even if it was for some noble reason. He wasn’t in this fight alone and he had to stop the lone wolf thing or Bon would help him stop the lone wolf thing. 

But the words kept pouring out of him. “I watched you burn to death! There-your body fell apart. I couldn’t even touch you because everything was crumbling into soot.” He hugged Rin closer and could feel Rin’s hands stroking along his spine in an attempt to comfort. “You came back but-” he sucked in a harsh breath that sounded too loud and was painful in his chest. “You weren’t you. I…” His eyes clenched shut. “You were gone.” 

Rin made shushing noises against his head and kept rubbing his back. His other arm slid up to cup the back of Bon’s head and his long fingers dragged through Bon’s hair. He had no idea how long they sat like that with Rin comforting him and Bon gradually (painfully slowly) calming down until he could breathe once more. He kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder and loosened the probably painful hold he’d had the halfling in. He still held him tight. He couldn’t bring himself to let go.

Rin’s hands stilled. “I really upset you, didn’t I?”

He drew back and glared through his tears. He could hardly comprehend the sheer insanity of that question. “Yes, you fucking moron. You dying upset me.” He scrubbed his hand across his face angrily and sniffed violently. He was disgusting and had to get this under control. “God, what kind of stupid question is that?” His breath hitched and, despite the living and breathing Rin in front of him he couldn’t stop seeing the charred corpse in his mind. It kept falling apart until there was nothing left whole but Rin’s teeth. “I love you,” he caught hold of Rin’s arms and gave him a shake. “You-” his voice cracked dramatically and he had to suck in another breath. The emotions twisting in his chest were getting to be too big to breathe around.

(Not again. He couldn’t lose it again.)

Rin’s hands cupped his cheeks. “Hey, I’m sor-”

“Don’t you fucking  _ dare _ !” He snapped before Rin could finish. 

Rin’s eyes widened and Bon noticed they were still swirled with demonic fire. The red around his pupils was more muted than it had been in Shiemi’s forest but it was still visible. The tears spilled back down his cheeks and he couldn’t breathe again. It was like he was being forced to relive every horrible emotion from the past few days. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t had the time to work through anything. Why did he have to do it now when Rin was here? There was no telling how long Mephisto would give them.

He brought his hands up and compulsively ran his fingers along the familiar planes of Rin’s face. The halfling looked nervous and like he wasn’t sure what he had done. 

It took Bon at least a minute of shaky breathing and steadying touches to realize that his boyfriend hadn’t been awake when he’d berated him for the apologizing thing.

“You don’t have to apologize for everything all the time. Bad things happen but that-stop letting them make you think it’s your fault.” 

Rin draped his arms around Bon’s shoulders. He was staring at him with wide eyes and his lips were slightly parted. Bon’s heart was hammering too quickly and his stomach was twisting with every breath. He wanted to wrap the halfling up in cotton and never let him go again. He’d lost him once and he would probably never be free of the fear of losing him again. He  _ needed _ the halfling. He had to feel him and taste him and know he was here 

He was leaning forward slowly and it felt like the first time he’d kissed Rin. All the same nerves and longing mingling to leave him a little breathless. His gut almost hurt with how badly he wanted to kiss his boyfriend. There was the same fear that Rin wouldn’t meet him because of all the shit they’d been through but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in.

Rin’s lips brushed against his softly and familiarly. It was a gentle, sweet kiss for an endless moment and then it wasn’t. The fear broke into crushing need. Bon growled a little and kissed his boyfriend relentlessly. He dropped one hand to Rin’s waist to haul him closer so their chests were touching and he moved his other one up into the white locks. Rin returned the kisses enthusiastically. His boyfriend kissed him, sloppy and hot and eager. He wasn't careful with his teeth and Bon didn't care. The halfling’s tail uncoiled from his arm to wrap around his waist.

Rin felt the same as he used to. His weight and warmth were what Bon remembered. His hip curved the way it always had under Bon’s palm and Rin’s cheek still fit in his hand. It was his Rin.

His hand slipped higher to tilt Rin’s head a little and suddenly the halfling was withdrawing and turning his face away. There was a flush on his cheeks and he shook his hair so it covered his eyes and face.

“Hey, what gives?” He reached for Rin’s hair but the halfling ducked out of his reach. “Are you okay?”

“I know it’s different.”

His brow wrinkled. “What’s different?”

Rin looked at him like he was an idiot. “Gee, Ryu,” he grabbed a few locks of his hair and lifted them up. “I wonder what’s different.”

He frowned. “I don’t care that it’s different.”

“I’ve got white hair and horns.” His tail thumped weakly. “Even my tail changed.”

Bon ran his fingers through the tuft of fur at the top of the tail. Rin shivered a little and his tail thumped against the bed again. It made him think of study sessions that went a little too long and trying to soothe his boyfriend.

“I can’t remember… Was your hair color in the list of things I said I loved about you?” He stroked along the tail and watched Rin’s shoulders relax a little. “You know, after the chuchi. The first time I told you I loved you.”

Rin shook his head but still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“That’s what I thought. Don’t get me wrong, I love your ridiculous hair. I liked how it was blue when the light hit it.” His eyes darted to the strands falling across Rin’s beautiful eyes. “The white is fun. It’s still a little blue too.” He shuffled closer and settled his hands on Rin’s hips. His voice was still thick from all the crying he’d done earlier. He’d had a very dramatic breakdown (for him) in front of Rin and the halfling thought he’d honestly care about a change in hair color?

“I’m in love and attracted to  _ you _ , dumbass. Not your hair color. I know plenty of people with raven hair and it’s nothing. I’ve thought people were pretty or handsome and shit but I don’t want them.” He ran his fingers through a few of the strands. “It’s just you. Whatever your hair color.”

Rin smiled bashfully and his tail gave a happy little wiggle. He studied the smile hungrily for a long moment before it slowly faded away and his tail drooped again. 

Rin’s eyes shot to the blanket. “The horns are weird, right?”

Bon felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He couldn’t even think about Rin’s horns without remembering that moment when Rin had come back to him. They were tied in his mind to Rin being alive.

He cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks in his hands and tilted his face up a little. “May I?”

Rin shrugged a little. His tail coiled around Bon’s wrist and the halfling didn’t even seem to notice. He brushed Rin’s hair back and had a sudden thought. He released his boyfriend’s face with one hand and reached for his bag beside the bed. He was careful not to wake Kuro (he’d let the sidhe see Rin in a few minutes. He just wanted some alone time with Rin first.) He found the clip he wanted. He straightened back up and clipped Rin’s bangs back while the halfling watched with surprised eyes.

He pressed a kiss to the spot between his small horns and felt his boyfriend shiver. He held the pose until he felt Rin relaxing again.

“You were dead.” He stated simply. “You were gone and I-” his eyes started to burn again. Stupid tears and stupid emotions. “I don’t care if anyone else thinks they’re weird. You could have grown an extra head and I’d still want you.” he dropped his head against Rin’s and felt a slight poke from the horns. It was different but he could get used to it. All he really cared about right now was that Rin was back.

"You know," he murmured in the small space between them, "I'd be happy to go back over everything I love about you if it'd help. The list has gotten longer." The tip of Rin's tail flicked happily as a blush lit his halfling's cheeks.

He pulled his boyfriend in for another devouring kiss. Fangs dragged across his bottom lip and he let Rin kiss him however the halfling wanted. Rin kept pressing closer and harder and deeper and the heat in his gut was tight with want. He needed to forget and lose himself in sensations. He wanted to feel alive and connected. He didn’t want any dark memories or horrible emotions.

Rin’s lips traveled down to his jaw and then to his throat. He could feel the drag of fangs against his skin with every kiss and they grew more insistent and heated as he moved. He tilted his head back to give the halfling more access.

“Yes,” he mumbled to the ceiling and got a hand in Rin’s hair. He wanted Rin to mark him up. He wanted to feel it and know Rin was real. That he had been here. That he wasn’t crazy.

Rin drew back sharply and his eyes grew wide. His cheeks grew sharper and his ears got longer. Flames flickered in the white hair and then his entire body was glowing. Fear flickered in Bon’s stomach as Rin suddenly looked exactly like he had when he hadn’t been himself. 

“You okay, babe?” He asked carefully. He had no idea what he’d do if he lost Rin again. He was already a mental mess and his boyfriend was alive and well.

Rin shuddered and winced a little. His fangs were showing and they had definitely grown longer.

“I want you.” Rin growled. “You smell wrong and I want to fix it. You’re-” The flames shot towards him and he winced a little but there wasn’t any pain. It was the same warmth he’d come to love.

He leaned back on his hands and tried to keep his breathing steady. “We’ve fought a lot of weird shit.” He probably smelled like the summons from the arch-knights, and whatever was going on with the zombies… Maybe even the demon missile.

(He still wanted to make Igor pay and he  _ hated _ that he’d had to work with that monster.)

Rin’s face was fully transformed now. It was unnerving to see the transformation happen without the sword. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Rin grunted. His hands flew to his hair and started pulling on the white locks. Bon stared in confusion for a moment before his brain recalled a few details from the book Mephisto had snuck on him.

He wanted to forget the information but damn it the stupid book was useful. He was trained to memorize and not forget. (There were  _ so _ many things he wanted to forget.)

“Instincts goin’ crazy?” He wrapped his hands around Rin’s and gently tugged them free from the halfling’s hair. “I’m guessing you want to claim me? Leave your mark on me so everyone can see?” Rin’s wild eyes met his as he intertwined their fingers together. “You’ve got it all screaming in your head now, don’t you?” 

“He keeps trying to take over - he wants to burn and take and I-” Rin gasped in a breath and his voice deepened. “It’s all mine!”

Okay… Rin apparently had a demon in his head now. He’d thought it was just the repressed instincts but that made more sense. Especially with the way Rin had been so different even while he seemed to know the same things Rin did.

He kept his hands around Rin’s. “Tell him to fuck off. We’re talking right now.” 

Rin grunted but the flames just grew bigger. 

“Anything I can do? You can leave a mark?” 

“No. He’ll take over and I’m not letting him  _ touch _ you.”

“Can we just,” He got a grip on Rin’s shoulders and fell backward. He dragged the halfling with him so he was laying down with Rin draped on top of him again. “There. I’m not going anywhere. You can do what you gotta. I just want to feel you.” 

Rin wrapped around him and shoved his face against Bon’s neck. He could feel a slight poke from Rin’s horns. It was a strange reality. 

“I’m sorry.”

He exhaled in mild irritation. “Don’t apologize.” He felt drained and tired and his mind was sluggish with exhaustion but he couldn’t relax. He was physically tense at this point. It had been too emotional a day. Week really. 

Rin’s nose rubbed at the base of his throat. He slid a hand up the halfling’s back and felt Rin’s tail wind around his wrist.

“I missed you.” He murmured and tugged his lover a little closer. The halfling pressed a few kisses to his neck before sucking on the skin. Rin pressed into his touch and got a firm grip on his shirt. His head tilted back with a pleased hum and Rin bit the side of his neck. He gasped in surprise at the flare of pain and Rin released him.

“Shit.” Rin muttered before kissing the spot he’d just bit. “I’m a monster.”

Bon pinched Rin’s side sharply. The halfling hissed and twisted his hip away. He gave his boyfriend a stern frown.

“Stop talking about my boyfriend like that.” He ordered.

Rin tilted his head up and leveled an unamused look at Bon. Bon met the gaze head on. He didn’t care if he was being ridiculous. He didn’t want Rin to keep ragging on himself. He’d spent most of this night crying and Rin had spent it talking negatively about himself. He was done with this. He kept a hand on Rin’s hip and moved the other to Rin’s chest, right over his heart.

He could feel the heat of Rin’s skin and his thundering heart underhand. “What happened to you while you were gone?”

Rin’s eyes slipped close. “Mephisto’s showing me everything I’ve been avoiding.” 

“The hell does that mean?” He kept his palm flat against Rin’s skin under the halfling’s dark shirt. Rin’s skin was still covered in flames but they were warm, not hot. He could feel Rin’s heart racing and he didn’t like it.

He didn’t trust Mephisto. They might have been brothers but Bon wouldn’t trust that bastard with Rin. Especially not with his fragile self worth. He didn’t like how negative Rin seemed right now. If Mephisto was responsible for that he’d have yet more reason to dislike that demon.

Rin’s tail coiled around his wrist loosely. It seemed to be encouraging him to keep holding him. 

“We…” Rin’s eyes darted to the opposite wall and his brow furrowed with thought. “He’s showing me what happened sixteen years ago. How I was born.”

“Yeah?” The tail tightened around his wrist. He kept his grip on Rin’s side steady and rubbed his thumb over the halfling’s hip bone. “All the crazy stuff with Section 13?”

“It’s  _ awful. _ ” And suddenly Rin was the one crying. His face scrunched up in the wrong way and tears flooded down his cheeks. He rolled off Bon and curled up in a ball. He covered his face with his hands and heart breaking sobs slipped past his fingers. Bon’s body spasmed with immediate alarm. He sprang up and twisted around so he could get his arms around his boyfriend. 

“What’s awful? What happened?” He hauled Rin against his chest and curled around him. He had an arm around the halfling’s stomach and the other around hand he brought to Rin’s face to try and tug his hands away. 

“I killed them! I’m the reason they’re all dead!” The halfling thrashed and nearly knocked Bon’s hand off.

“What are you talking about? Rin?” He adjusted his position so he could get his leg around Rin. He doubted the demon part would like being pinned down but he didn’t want Rin running away. He got one of Rin’s hands off his face and wove his fingers around the halfling’s. 

Rin just sobbed harder. He was shaking and Bon didn’t know what to do. He tried twisting the halfling around so they were facing each other but Rin wouldn’t move. Bon climbed over Rin and settled on the other side so they were facing each other. He wrapped Rin up close and ran his hand along his boyfriend’s spine. 

“Breathe, babe, just breathe for me.” He ran his hand along Rin’s spine and kept his other arm firmly around his lover’s waist. He hoped it would be grounding and he needed to hold his boyfriend. Each gut wrenching sob was terrifying. His shirt was quickly getting soaked and he could feel Rin clinging to him. “I’ve got you.” He promised and slid his other hand up to cup the back of Rin’s head.

One second Rin was weeping against his shoulder and the next the halfling was rigid and on fire. Bon jumped in surprise. 

“Ryuuji.” His blood froze in his veins as his boyfriend drew back and smiled viciously. Demonic eyes gleamed with a ring of red. Strong hands caught his upper arms and shoved him onto his back. 

Bon glared up at the blazing eyes. “Give him  _ back _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd forget about demon!rin, did you? He's been waiting to get Ryuuji alone again. 
> 
> Next update will be Wednesday.
> 
> Also, I made art for this chapter when I was writing it because I got SO stuck trying to figure out how to do the next scene after this reunion.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Finally, what are your favorite theories for how Blue Exorcist will end? I've got plans but I feel like I'm forgetting half the plot points for this manga. xD


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Warnings! Warnings! Warnings!  
> **  
>  Demon Rin is a jerk so there is non con situations in the chapter.  
> Also, human Rin has a few suicidal thoughts.  
> Also also, it's going to be angsty for the next chunk of chapters. I'm sorry  
> 

“Ryuuji,” Rin purred as he slid on top of Bon. He was burning with blue flames and while they didn’t hurt they were uncomfortably hot. “We’ve got a bed now. Better than that icy forest.”

“Get off me and give him back.” He growled. This was not a good place. They were in the Vatican for crying out loud. There was no telling who could walk in or what horrible thing they’d try and do to Rin. He was full on demon right now. He doubted they’d give him a chance to explain anything. Angel would swoop in with his stupid sword and Rin would be dead.

Rin caught his wrist with his tail and lifted his now free hand to Bon’s face. He trailed his clawed fingers down Bon’s side. His fingers paused next to an injury he’d sustained earlier and he cocked a curious eyebrow. 

“What have you been doing?” Rin’s tone was dangerous and made him tense warily. 

He decided on being elusive. “A lot of shit.”

Rin darted down and gave his throat a quick, sharp _,_ warning nip. He shoved up with his legs and almost bucked the demon off. Rin redoubled his hold.

“You’re mine!” Rin snapped. “Who did this to you? No one else can fucking touch you. I know I told you that.”

_Demons are extremely possessive creatures. My brother will likely become controlling of you. Your time, your body, your relationships. It won’t be out of love or anything sentimental like that. He’ll view you as a possession._

Yukio’s damning words echoed around in his head. He wanted so badly to find the younger twin solely so he could punch him in his stupid four eyed face. He’d slug this demon for proving that bastard right but he couldn’t move. (He wouldn’t. He couldn’t hit Rin’s face after that corpse. Not right now.)

He was _not_ letting Yukio win this argument. He was going to bring his Rin back out. His Rin that cared and wanted to mark him but wouldn’t without permission. His Rin that realized he was a human with a free will and mind.

He was not having this nonsense right now. Kuro was still asleep in his bag and he didn’t want the familiar getting involved. He wasn’t going to let this get any louder and risk bringing someone else in the room. He’d bring his lover back without letting him know that they had to prove Yukio wrong.

He stared up at the familiar and somehow foreign eyes and huffed out a loud breath. He had no idea where he got that cut. He hadn’t even noticed it until he’d seen his reflection in his phone. There were so many things that could have done it. 

“I don’t know. It’s hard to keep track.” He tested the give on his hands and found that there wasn’t any. Rin pressed him against the bed and pressed his body against Bon’s sensually. 

“Tell me.” The demon purred coaxingly. He ran his fingers through Bon’s hair and tugged lightly on the locks. “Who touched you? Who touched what’s mine?”

“Listen, you possessive _asshole_ , I am not an object you can own. I am not a damn slave.” He glared up at the burning eyes and felt defiant and… not scared. He was flooded with adrenaline but it felt like when he was in a fight with Rin and not in actual danger. It was almost an exciting feeling. “Let Rin take the wheel. We were in the middle of a conversation.”

The demon glared as Bon tried to free his arm again. “Stop fighting me! Submit to me.” The hand in his hair tugged forcefully enough for him to wince.

“No! We’re the only ones in this room, dumbass! What are you even getting territorial over? There’s no reason for it, you moron.” It was, probably, strange to feel so much more at ease this time. Nothing had changed about the situation. Rin was still infinitely stronger and dangerous but now he knew it was still Rin. Somewhere in this demon-controlled body was the awkward teen he loved.

The blue eyes narrowed dangerously. “Then why do you smell like that purple bitch?”

His brow furrowed in confusion. Rin bared his fangs again and Bon tried (unsuccessfully) to shove him. “Are you talking about Izumo?”

Rin growled in a way that was entirely demon. “Her scent is all over you.” The demon’s eyes were murderous. His flames grew brighter and he had to squint to make Rin’s face out. He could feel the heat all along his skin, including his recent burns. It made his heart race to see because he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that they would burn his lover.

“Because we were fighting a chimera zombie hoard.” She'd also fallen asleep on him and they had sat shoulder to shoulder multiple times over the last few days. He wasn't surprised he smelled like her and didn't really care. He wouldn't let the demon know any of that. Rin would probably be able to smell his way to her room and he didn't want that fight to happen. He doubted the demon would care that Izumo was asexual. He was not letting his only friend in this madness get injured. 

Rin’s ears twitched and his eyes narrowed into thin slits. “You were attacked?” He nodded and Rin’s left hand tightened its grip on his arm while the right one moved to caress his cheek under his most recent cut. “Another demon dared to touch you?”

He rolled his eyes. “Demons don’t give a shit who I’m dating. I’m not sure the hundreds of zombies paused long enough to check and see who I’m with. They were too busy trying to eat us all and-”

“You are _mine_ , Ryuuji.” Rin warned lowly. His finger brushed featherlight over the injury and his eyes narrowed in distaste. “No demon should dare to touch what I’ve claimed.”

“Well I can tell you they don’t seem to give much of a fuck what you think you’ve claimed. And we’re not two year olds. You don’t get to just write your name on me.”

Rin gave his throat another nip and sucked harshly at the skin in a way that would leave an obvious mark. He tried to push him away but only succeeded in being more firmly held. Rin got hold of both his hands in one of his and pinned them to the bed. He would have been startled by how easily Rin could hold him down if it was a different situation.

However he was pretty sure he could knock bondage off his kink list because this was not fun. 

“I will have you screaming my name.” Rin promised uncaring or unaware of Bon’s distaste. He dragged his free hand to Bon’s shirt and slipped under the collar. Sharp nails scratched at his skin while the hand holding his wrists tightened its grip. There was a tug on his collar and the sound of ripping fabric. 

He could bring Rin back out. The halfling wouldn’t let him actually be hurt. He’d already proven that and Bon hadn’t been lying. He trusted Rin Okumura with his life. If anything Rin had solidified that trust.

He rolled his eyes “Ask _my_ Rin. I’m not a screamer.” 

Rin’s mouth settled on his shoulder over his scars. This was getting dangerously close to an actual claiming. Rin wouldn't be able to complete it without Bon but that didn't matter. He was _not_ getting claimed (fully or partially) by this demon. It would be _his_ Rin that did the claiming and mating. He twisted his head over and got his teeth on Rin’s elongated ear. The demon jerked back in shock. His flames flared out and Bon winced. He got his legs around Rin’s middle and held him close so he couldn’t use his lower half. The halfling tried to get his legs off his hip but he couldn’t with one hand holding Bon down. He released his hold on Bon’s wrists and shoved his legs off. He pinned them against the mattress and settled between them with a lascivious grin.

“Why are you fighting me? You let him touch you like this. I can show you what real strength is.” He lowered closer to Bon’s bared chest and dragged his tongue along Bon’s collar bone. “I’ve seen your eyes when he overpowers you.” He added while his tail flicked along Bon’s thigh in a teasing motion. “I know what you like.” The demon’s tail slipped under the hem of his shirt and brushed across his right hip bone. He still had a slight mark from the last time he’d been with Rin. The halfling knew his weak spots and made good use of them when they were together.

He wasn’t sure what to make of the demon’s knowledge. 

“He couldn’t even claim you properly. You’d already be ours if I’d had control. No one would touch you. They would look at you and know you were mine. No one else can have you.” The words were murmured against his skin like promises. Each phrase interspersed with kisses and the demon’s flames were getting brighter and warmer. It wasn’t the same seductive warmth of Rin’s flames. It was too hot and Rin tried to keep the brightness level down because he knew how prone Bon was to migraines. 

“What are you not getting here?” He huffed in irritation. He shoved at the demon’s shoulders. Rin stayed still to show he wasn’t strong enough to move him before lifting his head and staring down at him. “There is no one trying to get me.” He shook his head in annoyance. “‘Sides, it wouldn’t matter if every other person was trying to lay me, there is no one else I’m after, you _fucking_ idiot.” 

The demon raised a white eyebrow. “That’s right. You have specific taste.” He chuckled and Bon felt his hackles rise even more. He wasn’t weird. He wasn’t like everyone else but that didn’t make him weird. 

The amusement was gone from his face as quickly as it arrived. “Doesn’t matter, my Ryuuji, if you don’t desire. They desire you. They cannot have you.” Rin drew close to press a kiss to his lips. He shoved his hands over the demon’s face to stop him. 

“Again, I don’t care if everyone and every demon was trying to chase me - they aren’t, you paranoid moron- I’m still not fucking them. I’m with Rin. He’s my boyfriend. Why the hell would I let him bite me if he wasn’t mine?”

Rin’s head jerked back and his ears twitched like a startled cat. His tail latched around Bon’s hands and dragged them away.

“What?” The demon asked in confusion.

Bon sat up a little and stared at Rin’s eyes. He looked less foreign with the confusion. “What what?” He asked. His arms were free again but his legs were starting to burn from the position. He wasn’t as flexible as his boyfriend.

“Mine?” The flames dimmed a little. 

Now Bon was thoroughly confused. “That’s how this works. Rin and I are in a relationship. It’s exclusive.” He couldn’t remember ever actually having that conversation. He’d always just assumed it was exclusive. He really hadn’t known what conversations they’d needed to have when they’d started dating. He’d just winged it. It had mostly worked out that way.

Rin pushed him back down with a hand on his chest and crawled on top of him slowly. It didn’t feel threatening this time. Rather, it felt threatening in an entirely different way. His legs were free again and he stretched them out to try and relieve the ache in them. 

“Prove it.” Rin purred.

“Huh?”

Rin’s smile was dark and made Bon’s heart beat faster in mild alarm. “If I’m yours then prove it.”

He was a little embarrassed at just how quickly that made his stomach tighten with want. He had to swallow thickly and exhale before he could answer. He watched Rin’s nostrils flare and wondered in mild alarm that the demon might smell his desire. He didn't want the demon getting the wrong idea. He didn't find the idea of claiming the demon appealing or arousing. Not right now. Claiming Rin? Proving to the halfling that he was Bon's? He'd been fighting that desire since Godain had first made the halfling laugh.

“No." He ground out. "Not without Rin’s permission. We have an agreement.” 

Rin’s tail weaved alluringly in the air. “I am Rin.”

He narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t entirely sure how that all worked. He didn’t know how much of this demon was Rin or if it was a separate entity. His Rin was fighting it so he wasn’t sure what all was happening. He wouldn’t be opposed to getting to know the demon half of his boyfriend if the asshole wasn’t just interested in making Bon submit and staking his claim. He had never minded Rin’s more demonic tendencies in their relationship. The possessiveness could be annoying but they were pretty good at talking it out.

He decided to test the waters and see how connected they were. “Alright. If you’re Rin then what were you crying about?”

The fire flared brighter. The ring of red grew larger as the demon tightened his grip. “He’s weak.” Rin’s tail dragged up his chest and the demon’s hand started to caress his shoulder. “Pathetic.”

Bon pinched Rin’s side once again and received the exact same reaction. The demon hissed and jerked his hips away from Bon’s touch. He bared his fangs in warning. 

“Don’t talk shit about my boyfriend.” Bon shoved himself upright and felt his ripped up shirt slide down his chest. 

The demon's eyes turned cold. "I'm done asking, Ryuuji." 

“Then learn what no means, you bastard.” 

He was forced back against the bed again and the demon flared bright with fire. He winced in pain at the bright light and felt a sting of heat against some of his still healing burns. His clothes were gone and Rin was hovering over him with a vicious smile. Clawed hands hooked around his forearms and pushed him into the mattress. 

“This view is much better.” The demon said appreciatively. “And I can’t smell that bitch any longer.”

“Rin!” He didn’t care if he sounded desperate. The tables had turned and now he was scared. He wanted his lover back.

The demon got his lips right next to Bon’s ear. “I said _scream_ my name _._ ” He hissed. He licked along the shell of Bon’s ear and straightened with burning eyes. He could feel the demon’s arousal pressing against his stomach. The swirled eyes were full of dark promise.

Bon glared up with every bit of defiance in his body. “Go back to hell. Let Rin out.”

“He’s weak.” Rin purred and adjusted himself over Bon so that his weight was fully settled on him. He trailed his too-hot lips over Bon’s face and to his cut. Soft kisses were pressed to the skin in what might have been a tender way if Bon didn’t feel like the demon was just searching for blood. Rin pulled back a little and moved towards his lips. Bon tilted his head away and glared at the pillow.

Rin’s eyes narrowed in irritation. “You belong with _me._ ”

He tried to jerk his arms free. “I am not a fucking possession!” He _really_ didn’t like being restrained.

“Careful,” Rin murmured and brushed his nose along Bon’s jaw. He could feel the demon’s tongue dart out to taste his sweat and Rin’s tail slithered up his thigh, “you’ll make me angry.” He kissed his way up Bon’s jaw and to his ear. He tried to twist his head away but Rin just followed. “I’m guessing you didn’t bring any supplies.”

He was confident Mephisto would have provided supplies somewhere in this room. He was not going to look for them. Not for this version of Rin.

“Get off of me, damnit!” He tested Rin’s holds on his arms and managed maybe a centimeter before Rin noticed. 

The demon tightened his hold and kissed the side of Bon’s mouth. “Doesn’t matter if you didn’t. I can prepare you.” 

He did not like the gleam in the demon’s eyes or the way those eyes raked over his body. “Rin,” He called again. “Come back to me.” He tried to keep his voice coaxing and calm. 

Rin smirked. “He can’t hear you. And as I said, I _am_ Rin." The demon nosed at his cut again and Bon was suddenly reminded of the wound from the chuchi. Had he gotten this cut from a demon? It was pretty likely. Yang had been summoning things on his shoulder. He stared up at the demon on top of him who was peppering kisses all around the injury. He could feel the sting of flames against his skin.

"Do you even care that I was hurt or just that someone else might have touched me? If I had gotten injured falling would it matter?" He inquired softly.

Rin considered him for a long moment. His head was tilted slightly like a curious cat.

"Did you fall?" Rin's nose brushed the injury on his cheek again. "This doesn't look like a fall wound."

"I already told you I don't remember." He really didn't remember one way or the other.

"I don't like that you're hurt." Rin stated decisively. "I don't like that someone touched you." The demon's hands adjusted their hold on his forearms so that he could brush his thumb along Bon's pulse. It was a gesture that felt almost like his Rin. "You're not supposed to be hurt."

"That doesn't change the fact that I was. It also doesn't mean I'm going to stop hanging with Izumo or Light or any of the others." He tried not to sound angry. He wanted to be free again and not feel the twist of fear in his gut. It was not a good situation to be in. He'd be fine if this was his Rin. He might have even enjoyed it. He didn't know this Rin and he didn't feel safe.

"Then I'll change it. You're not to be hurt." Rin leaned towards him and growled when Bon turned his head. "What is it?" He demanded. "We share the same body! He's the one you're attracted to so why do you keep fighting me?"

"It's not the body. It's Rin." He grunted. "You're not Rin." He couldn't explain it but it felt like an incredible betrayal to his Rin to do anything with this one if they weren't actually the same person. He couldn't relax until he knew they were the same person. He knew parts of Rin's demon side. He'd seen it during their relationship. His boyfriend had lost control of himself numerous times and he knew it was a consistent struggle. He just didn't know if _this_ was what Rin had been fighting.

"I am Rin." The demon insisted with a seductive smile that he'd seen dozens of times on his lover's face. "I know you." He grinned as his tail wagged through the air. "You like my tail and fangs and ears. You like the demon part." He was pressing closer and nudged Bon's legs further apart. He tried to kick the demon away but he was not strong enough. Rin seemed irritated. "What does it even matter? He thinks we shouldn’t have been born. If he despises his life I’ll gladly take it.”

It was like a punch to the gut. He suddenly couldn’t breathe around the horrible thought making itself at home in his head. Rin getting to the point where he didn’t want to be alive any longer. Rin hurting himself. Rin _killing_ himself. 

He snarled with sudden strength and surged upwards. He flipped the demon over and caught his ears.

“Give him back NOW!” The demon’s eyes went wide with surprise and his constant flames flared brighter. His tail coiled around Bon’s wrist. Bon did not care. “You’re not hurting him and I’ll be damned if I let him think he shouldn’t have been born. Give him to me!”

The demon’s lips spread in an excited smile. “There's that strength we chose you for.” His red ringed eyes shot to Bon’s shoulder and his gaze turned lecherous. “Well, there are the looks too.” His tongue darted out and licked at his fangs.

Bon squeezed the ears in his hands. Rin yelped. It was a quick, yipping sound that was almost like a cat whose tail had been stepped on. He didn’t like it at all but it did give him an idea. One that was easily implemented when Rin got his fingers around Bon’s arms (the burned parts) and squeezed mercilessly. He cried out with pain (he exaggerated and hoped it would work) and quite suddenly Rin’s eyes were rolling back in his head. The halfling’s body twitched violently and then tried to sit up. The red was almost gone. 

“Ryuuji?!” Rin’s hands wrapped around his shoulders. “Are-”

“Rin?” He pulled his boyfriend upright cautiously. “You’re back?”

Rin shuddered. “I couldn’t stop him!” 

He hushed his lover and pulled him close. His hands were shaking again. “You didn’t hurt me. We’re fine.”

“I saw it all.” Rin stammered and wound around him. “I saw what-” Rin’s voice broke and he dipped his head against Bon’s shoulder. 

“Then tell me, was it true?” His voice was terrified and he didn’t care. He could not have Rin wanting to kill himself. It was a horrifying thought. 

“What true?”

He cupped the back of Rin’s head and curled himself around the halfling. “That you don’t think you should have been born?” He sucked in a sharp breath, “That you want to die?”

Rin avoided his eyes and Bon knew it was all true. “It was my fault. Mom-dad, everyone died because of _me._ ”

“No.” He pressed a frantic kiss to Rin’s head. “Don’t- you can’t _die._ ” He peppered more kisses along Rin’s forehead and cheeks and nose, “I can’t lose you again. Everything that happened was Lucifer’s fault. Section 13 and the Blue night was Lucifer’s fault, Mephisto too. Don-”

He couldn’t breathe. The panic was all coming back and he couldn’t fucking _breathe._ It was a relentless weight on his chest intent on crushing him. He couldn’t get any words out of his throat. It was closing up and he wasn’t going to be able to stop his lover from hurting himself.

Rin didn’t seem to notice his extreme distress. He was still staring at Bon’s collarbone to avoid looking at his eyes. He didn’t even seem to notice when the kisses stopped. “They didn’t kill Father Fujimoto. That was me.”

He shook his head because he could say anything. He tried to tug the halfling’s head up and made a panicked gasping noise. Rin’s head snapped up at the sound and his nostrils flared. 

“Ryu?” Rin wiggled closer and got a hand on his chest. “Are you okay?” He shook his head because he couldn’t speak. He managed to exhale a little air but he couldn’t get more than a gasping inhale. It wasn’t enough of a breath. The analytical part of his brain understood that he needed to exhale because there was still too much air in his lungs but he couldn’t make his body do it. All the stress and panic from before that he’d done an admirable job of ignoring was coming on him now and it was making it impossible to breathe.

Rin was burning and dead and there was no going back. Everything was wrong and they weren’t together and Rin would have to leave before much longer. He couldn’t keep him here even when he had his lover in his arms. He couldn’t keep any one safe and Izumo had nearly been trampled by that monster True Cross created right in front of him and he didn’t know where Shiemi was-

Rin’s hands cupped his cheeks. Thumbs brushed against his skin and blue swirled eyes stared into his.

He exhaled and finally got some air in his lungs. It helped to ease the panic enough that he remembered how to properly breathe. He caught hold of Rin’s elbows to hold him near and focused on breathing for a few long minutes. He hadn’t even noticed the adrenaline when he was being threatened by the demon but now he was aware of how stupidly much of it he had going through his system. 

Rin’s eyes were focused on him and he could feel the halfling studying him. He didn’t want to be sitting here under that piercing gaze. He wanted to run or work out or maybe get off with his boyfriend. Something that required energy and not thinking. Something that made him feel alive.

He couldn’t leave this conversation though. Even if it brought on a panic attack and he had to gasp it out he _had_ to make Rin understand.

He spent another minute or two figuring out exactly what he wanted to say and how he was going to say it.

“Satan killed him.” He blurted uneloquently. Rin tried to pull away but Bon didn’t let him. He couldn’t take that right now. “I know I can’t make you believe me on this but it wasn’t your fault. You’re dealing with manipulative and selfish and _evil_ creatures.” He sucked in a breath and was so grateful that his lungs worked properly for it. 

“They used you” he continued while holding eye contact with Rin, “and lied about you and now they’re trying to make you take the blame for _their_ crimes.” His tone was getting angry but there wasn’t anything else to do. He hated them all. Mephisto might have had good intentions but that didn’t give him the right to make Rin feel guilty for something that happened before he was born. 

“How can you say that when I just attacked you? Fuck, I tried to -” Rin’s voice broke and he tried to jerk away from Bon’s hold. 

Bon shoved his fear aside. It wasn’t important at this moment. Let another panic attack come on. He’d ignore the emotions or fight through another panic attack. It was easier to do that when he knew Rin needed him. 

“Stay with me.” Bon ordered. He pulled Rin onto his lap and guided Rin’s arms to his shoulders. He settled his own hands on Rin’s waist to hold him close and steady. “I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me.” He pressed a kiss to Rin’s head between his horns. “So the demon can be a jackass. Whatever. I knew you’d come back to me just like you did before. You’re stronger than him.” He held him still and let Rin’s warmth seep into his skin. “You got me and I’ve got you.” 

Rin’s hand slid down his shoulder until his fingers were curled around the scar his fangs had left. Bon gave his forehead another kiss.

“If that guy tries to take over again tell him we can talk later. I don’t mind getting to know him but not right now. We got shit to get through.” He slipped his thumb under Rin’s shirt and rubbed at his hip bone. Rin’s other hand slid up to the back of his head to play with his longer hair. 

“The first thing they taught us in our demonology classes was that demons _lie_.” He dropped his forehead against Rin’s and didn’t mind the poke from the horns. “Mephisto isn’t showing you the past just ‘cause you asked. He’s got a reason for it. I guarantee he wants you feelin’ guilty and thinkin’ ‘bout your family.” He couldn’t really pull Rin any closer but he tried anyway. “Don’t forget he started the research.” 

Rin’s hand squeezed his shoulder. “I… I don’t think I’ll be able to get there. But… I’ll try.” His palm dragged up Bon’s arm. “I’m sorry I burned off your clothes.”

He didn’t really want to switch topics but he wanted to give Rin a moment away from the whole ‘I’m the reason people are dead and I want to die’ thing. He didn’t want to keep pushing and potentially do more damage. He had no idea how to handle someone who was suicidal. He needed to learn and quick. He knew the basics: listen and don’t leave them alone but he needed more than that.

He shrugged. “I packed extra. It wasn’t anything I was attached to. The important stuff was in the bag.” Namely Rin’s beads and scarf. He could easily get another True Cross uniform while he was here. 

“Those are burns, right?”

He nodded. “From the blast that _killed_ you.” His hands compulsively tightened around Rin’s waist. He’d never felt such heat before. He could understand why so many of his temple members had panicked when they’d seen Rin’s flames. He had a feeling it’d be a while before he could see flames around Rin without his chest tightening in alarm. It wouldn’t have bothered him so much if it hadn’t _killed Rin_. He didn’t want those marks to scar. He didn’t need reminders. (Fuck, he’d never look at his temple members the same. He couldn’t imagine having a scar from the night that cost you someone you loved.)

Rin’s eyes widened slightly but stayed locked on his chest. His fingers were spread below the most prominent burn. “Your earlier flames didn’t hurt me.” He reassured.

Rin was still staring at his chest. He didn’t want him focusing on the burns and cuts so he grinned mischievously. “Seems as if you like getting me naked no matter what form you’re in.” Rin blushed. His eyes trailed over Bon’s very naked body and the blush deepened. Bon felt his grin broaden. “You could join me in the naked thing.”

Rin shook his head. “I don’t want to be naked until I can trust myself.” His tail wagged through the air and he sat up a little. His hands grasped the bottom of his shirt and hefted it up and off. “I think this’ll be okay though. I want some skin contact.” 

His eyes darted over Rin’s physique and he couldn’t help but pause on the spot under his ribs. His hand reached out to touch the warm skin and Rin tilted his body so Bon could have more access.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday :)  
> I'm thinking this will end somewhere around the fifty chapter mark but I don't know because I can't seem to control myself.


	39. Chapter 39

“I’m glad that’s gone.” He murmured. The skin was smooth and soft and there was no evidence of the place where Igor had stabbed him.

“His wife and child died on the Blue Night.” Rin’s smile faded and the mournful look came back.

“Doesn’t give him a right to try and kill  _ you.  _ ” He slid his hand up so it was over Rin’s heart. “You aren’t Satan.” He shook his head. “We’re not going over that right now.” Bon tugged Rin closer until the halfling was pressed against his chest. “We’re going to cuddle the fuck out of each other for a while.” He’d wait until later to get dressed again. He had a feeling if the demon half made another appearance his clothes would be burned off once more and he only had the one spare.

Rin’s body was as warm as it had always been and he could help but make a pleased sound. Rin’s heat was like a balm against the cold room. The halfling was solid and he just wanted to hold him for a while without thinking. He knew they had too much to talk and think about but he didn’t want to think.

He pulled Rin closer and pressed his hand flat against the halfling’s back. He kept his other hand over Rin’s heart and just let himself feel the steady heartbeat under his fingers. He couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up in a soft smile because he really had thought he’d never feel that heart beat again. He had his Rin. 

His boyfriend smiled a little and Bon promptly kissed him. The halfling sat up in his lap to get a better angle and it became an aggressive and desperate thing. His arm clasped around Rin’s waist and pressed the halfling against his chest. It was familiar in so many ways and it felt like an inferno was ignited in his gut. He needed Rin. Needed to feel him after all the emotional shit. Rin met him just as eagerly as he always did. Fingers grabbed his hair and pulled in the way they always had even if the fingers were no longer calloused. 

He fell on his back and pulled Rin with him. The halfling’s lips crashed against his over and over, each kiss more relentless than the last. Deep, hungry kisses that made the ache in his gut all the more intense. He couldn’t focus on anything but Rin’s fangs on his lips, Rin’s hands in his hair, Rin’s tail around his waist. The halfling’s hand had a hard grip on his jaw and the other was holding his arm as if he was scared Bon would disappear.

He felt nearly ill with Rin so close and still not close enough. It was like a fever. His skin was itchy with need and he was entirely restless even as Rin hovered over him and kissed him like he would die if they were seperated. Bon felt the same and tried to pull the halfling closer only for Rin’s hands to get in the way. It felt as if they were fighting each other in a desperation to get closer. The halfling started murmuring his name between fervent kisses like a mantra. His lover glided over him sinfully and each brush of skin made the burning ache worse. Rin’s lips traveled across his face and each touch was more intense than the last.

“Ryuuji,” Rin breathed, his soft lips gliding over Bon’s ear and sending a rushing wave of warmth throughout his entire body. “My strong Ryuuji, I’ve  _ missed  _ you.” A fang dragged along the shell of his ear. His hands slid up Rin’s bare back, soft skin and hard muscle warm under his fingers. “Missed the sounds you make.” Rin got his teeth around Bon’s hoop and tugged. He released an embarrassingly loud, helpless sound and pressed down on his boyfriend’s back so they were closer. 

He reclaimed Rin’s lips for a hungry kiss that Rin tried to take over. He wove his fingers through the now white locks and felt the heat of flames across the back of his hands. He slid his other hand down Rin’s back to the edge of his pants. 

He pulled away from Rin long enough to get a breath and the halfling moved down to bury his nose in Bon’s neck. His boyfriend whined in the back of his throat and nipped at Bon’s skin. His hand tightened in Rin’s hair and he tilted his head to give the halfling better access.

Rin promptly drew back and Bon scowled at the ceiling. He watched Rin’s eyes move to the bite mark on his shoulder and his thin hand curled over it protectively.

“He keeps shouting in my head.”

Bon’s lifted his head up and stared. “The demon?”

Rin nodded. “He keeps-um…” The halfling trailed off awkwardly and tightened his hand around Bon’s shoulder. 

“What?” 

Rin’s tail curled around the halfling’s leg nervously. “He’s angry at me.” 

Bon sat up because this wasn’t going anywhere anyway. “Why? For taking your body back?”

“Because of this.” Rin’s eyes were on his shoulder and his warm fingers brushed along the mark. 

Bon had a strange moment of clarity and resignation. They were going to have to have that conversation. Rin’s demon half had lost almost all its restraints. No one else would tell the halfling what was going on. He swallowed his irritation with Mephisto and his situation. There would be time for anger later. There would be time for everything later. Some day he’d have Rin to himself without all this pressing bullshit and he wouldn’t have to stop.

He wrapped his hands around Rin’s arms and coaxed the halfling near again.

“Do you know how demon's mate?” He asked softly.

Rin stiffened against him. Bon expected that and slipped his hand around Rin’s back so he could pet soothingly at the base of his boyfriend’s tail. 

Shura’s charm was gone. It must have burned off or fallen off when he’d-

Bon was not thinking about that right now. He was not thinking about any of that. He wasn’t wasting anymore time crying. He only got Rin to himself for so long.

Rin shook his head. “No… Is that what I did?” His hand tightened around Bon’s shoulder. He now knew it was a claiming gesture but doubted the halfling realized it. “I only knew I wanted to bite you and I wanted it big.” His tail coiled around Bon’s arm. “I wanted people to see it.”

“I’m impressed you stopped yourself.” He spoke the words against Rin’s skin and felt his boyfriend shiver. He was impressed. Rin’s desire not to hurt him had beaten out his desire to own. In the midst of sex he’d still thought of Bon and restrained himself. It made him want to smother the halfling in kisses until he couldn’t breathe and he didn’t have any thoughts that weren’t Bon. He wanted to drown all of Rin’s senses so he couldn’t think of all the darkness surrounding them. He wanted to claim this extraordinary boy as his own. He wanted everything with Rin. He didn’t care if he was too young to make that choice. He loved him and wanted  _ him _ .

Now wasn’t the time for fantasies. He had to explain. “At the time I just thought it was a reflex. You’re always chewing on your lips when you’re feelin’ it.” He brushed his thumb against Rin’s lower lip. He felt a little dazed with Rin so close. “I forgot about the burn because, well…” he laughed derisively. “Reasons.” 

Rin had been close and beautiful and Bon had been coming down from postcoital bliss. He’d promptly forgot about the stupid burn and bite.

“Burn?” Rin asked breathlessly.

He hummed affirmatively. “When you let go I remember a brief sting. I thought it might be venom but you’re a halfling and your bites had never bothered me before.” He slipped his thumb past Rin’s lips and brushed the tip of Rin’s bottom fangs. Rin opened his mouth to allow him more access and it was strangely erotic. “I forgot about it after ‘cause all the Section 13 stuff took over.” Rin slid the hand not cupping Bon’s shoulder up to his neck. “I was on the wrong track.”

He was studious in every aspect of his life but he had entered into this relationship completely unaware of anything. He hadn’t even realized he was crushing until weeks had passed. His friends had figured it out while he was still floundering. 

He’d fumbled through the conversations they should have and what was and wasn’t normal in a relationship. He hadn’t known  _ anything _ . He hadn’t realized what was part of a normal relationship and what was part of a demonic relationship. He’d believed they could solve any problems with communication and they largely had.

He just hadn’t counted on the supernatural. He’d looked for resources on demon relationships and hadn’t found any. 

(He was certain that Mephisto had done that deliberately.)

Rin had probably always wanted to leave his mark on him. He probably wanted to scent all of his friends and leave marks to ward off other demons. It was part of his makeup to be protective and possessive. It went further with Bon though. He wanted Bon for himself. They’d toyed around with it and Bon hadn’t even known. He had a partial claim on his shoulder. He could have bound himself to Rin without even meaning to  _ so _ easily. Demon contracts were so easy to create and soul bondings weren’t any different. So long as both parties were willing it took very little.

Rin had tried to claim him as his mate. He hadn’t realized what he was doing, (Bon was certain of that.) and had tried to create a bond. 

He removed his finger from Rin’s mouth and cupped both of the halfling’s cheeks before pressing a seeking kiss to his lover’s lips. He hadn’t meant to but it was a temptation he wasn’t ready to resist. Knowing that some part of Rin wanted all of that with him was heady. He couldn’t resist kissing him. 

He just wanted Rin. He didn’t want to think and talk and work through anything. He just wanted to hold his boyfriend and rest. He needed a mental vacation. He needed some time to recover from all of this and acknowledge the trauma he’d been through. He needed to heal and he wanted to do it with Rin. (And Miwa, Izumo, and Shiemi. He wanted all of them safe again, damnit. Even Renzou.)

He pulled back so their lips were barely not touching. It was all he could manage. He was so weak for this halfling. All his proud willpower had gone far away.

“But it was instinct. Just a different kind.” He followed up with another quick kiss because the ache around his heart was almost impossible to ignore. The love he felt for Rin was too big for his chest. It was pushing the fear and anger and sorrow out so that he couldn’t focus on anything but the warmth and love and rightness he felt sitting here with the other teen. He was going to bond with Rin someday. He was going to have everything with him. This boy who loved him and cared and stopped himself from potentially hurting Bon despite every instinct screaming for him to do otherwise.

“Instinct?” Rin murmured against his lips. The halfling’s hand curled tighter around his shoulder. It felt like a slow seduction. “For what?”

He put a bit of space between them so he could breathe and think. This was so important. 

“Yeah, instinct.” He inhaled and dropped one of his hands back to Rin’s waist. “I finally learned about it.” Rin was pressing closer. His eyes were half hooded and his lips were slightly kiss swollen from earlier. It was like he wanted to distract Bon. “Demon’s have the ability to… claim? their mates. It’s a little like a soul pact.” A few flames flickered in Rin’s hair and the teen was leaning towards him. It was hard to remain focused with Rin so warm and close and debauched. “You’ve heard of Faust? How he sold his soul to a devil for pleasure?” 

Rin drew back sharply and gave him a horrified look. “What?! I could have damned you?!”

It was such a Rin question and reaction that he couldn’t quite stop his smile. He tugged Rin closer with the hand he had on his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. 

“No. You can’t damn me. That would require me giving my soul over. ‘Sides, I’m buddhist.”

“What do you mean? ‘Cause it sounds like selling your soul.”

“Marriage unites humans, claiming unites demons. It’s a binding between souls, not a selling. With a demon and a human it’s a little less powerful. Between a halfling and a human it’ll basically just let you know if I’m in extreme pain.”

That was stupidly simplified but he didn’t want to go into the details. He’d be Rin’s and Rin’s would be his. They’d be united in a way humans couldn’t be in this life. 

He smirked playfully. “It’s also like wearing a wedding ring. It tells other demons that I’m off the market.” He rubbed his cheek against Rin’s neck. “You won’t have to scent me every five minutes. You’d always linger on me.”

“And your soul? What about that?” Rin’s hand squeezed his shoulder and he looked terrified. 

“I’m a buddhist monk, Rin.” He laughed a little and shook his head. “Your Catholic is showing. I don’t believe in heaven or eternal souls.” Rin looked utterly confused. It was a little funny that he’d been dating the halfling for so long and he still didn’t know the basics of Bon’s beliefs. He probably should have taken the time to explain. That was one of the basic tenets of his beliefs. Teach.

He caught Rin’s hand and pressed their palms together. He used his fingers to spread Rin’s so both their hands were pressed together and their fingers were pointed but not aligned. “One of the core beliefs of Buddhism is that there is no you and there is no I. We’re not as distinct as the world would have us believe. The ultimate goal is to achieve Oneness with everything.” He slid his fingers over so they lined up with Rin’s. “Nirvana.”

Rin’s eyes were on his fingers and he looked utterly surprised. Bon shrugged and shifted his hand so he could intertwine his fingers with Rin’s. 

“I’m not after eternal life or heaven or any of that stuff anyway.” He continued. “At least not in this life.” He kissed Rin’s nose and smiled. “I’m after enlightenment.” It came out strangely flirty even though he didn’t mean for it to. He earned a faint blush on Rin’s cheek and liked the way it looked with his white hair. “Far as I’ve read it won’t harm my soul.” He hadn’t read that far but he wasn’t kidding. He didn’t believe in eternal souls or damnation. 

A different thought made its way into his mind. He sobered instantly. “I’m not asking you to mate with me, Rin. I’m just trying to explain why you’ve got the urge to bite me again in that spot. It’s a partial bond. We’d have to start over to do it but you’ve kinda put a stamp on me that says you’re interested.” 

Just because he intended to marry and be Rin’s mate did not mean it went both ways. “If you understand it you won’t need to be scared by the urge.” He couldn’t quite stop himself from tracing Rin’s features. A few of his freckles had reappeared. It was a comfort to feel the familiar skin. Rin was here with him now even if he didn’t want Bon in the same way. His demon half might want to claim Bon but that didn’t mean Rin wanted it. He might just want to keep him around as a possession. 

No. He wouldn’t follow that path of thought. Those were Yukio’s words. He had no intentions of mating with Rin right now anyway. He wouldn’t let it happen because Mephisto was playing with them. 

“Hey,” Rin’s tail squeezed his arm and Rin’s fingers brushed over his scars gently. “Why did you get sad?”

He smiled and it felt convincing. “I’m not sad.”

Rin’s nostrils flared. “Yeah you are.”

His eyes narrowed in irritation. “What? Can you smell my emotions now?” 

Rin leaned back and frowned. The hand not on his scars slid up to his jaw. “Look who’s trying to change the subject now.” He brushed his thumb along the edge of Bon’s lip. “I know your scent better than pretty much anyone else but no. It was the frown.” Rin’s tail was tight around him. “What happened?” 

He dropped his head against Rin’s shoulder. “It’s been an emotional night.” He finally asked the question he didn’t want answered. “How long are you here for?”

Rin shrugged. “I have no idea. I was with Mephisto watching-” he swallowed and his voice was thicker when he continued. “Well, I had a breakdown and then I woke up to you.” 

That made him lift his head back up. He shivered a little and Rin immediately fetched the blanket. He wrapped it around them both and laid down so they were in a cozy boyfriend burrito.

“By breakdown do you mean the demon took over?”

Rin nodded shyly. Bon slipped his hand over the small of the halfling’s back and ran his fingers over the warm skin.

“Huh.” He stared at the wall over Rin’s head and thought about that for a moment. Mephisto wouldn’t let him out of his sight unless Bon would be quicker at bringing Rin out. Why would Bon be quicker? What had brought Rin out the last time? He’d said he trusted him with his life? And earlier he’d sounded like he was in actual pain.

He couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered. He’d been right to trust Rin.

He stared at Rin’s eyes and watched the flames flicker in them. He’d only ever seen them swirled with fire in the moments when Rin really lost control. At those moment he didn’t typically have the brainspace to study them. He was usually thoroughly distracted by Rin. 

He could see the halfling fighting the urge to fidget under his gaze. He pressed closer to Rin and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. He tucked a few strands of Rin’s hair behind his long ear.

“Could you hear me the first time it happened?” He asked quietly. “When Shiemi made a forest?”

Rin started to shake his head but paused. “I think… I think I heard you calling my name? I was busy yelling at demon me to really be paying attention.” His brow furrowed in concentration. “I heard you say you trusted me.” He spoke slowly and then with more confidence. “I couldn’t let you be hurt.” His leg slipped between Bon’s and curled around his calf. His hands dragged up Bon’s spine and pressed closer. “I forced him out.” 

He pressed his head against Rin’s and felt his heart flutter. It didn’t matter if Rin didn’t want him forever or if Mephisto had just brought him here to play them. Rin was here now and loved him enough to hear his call. 

“Looks like I was right to trust you.” Rin’s expression made it clear he didn’t believe that. Bon charged on. “How does that whole thing work? The demon thing.”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“Is he you or someone else?”

Rin immediately broke eye contact and Bon could feel the halfling’s entire body stiffen. It was more of an answer than Rin probably wanted to give. He stayed still and quiet watching Rin. He didn’t want to lose him to the demon right now. 

They laid quiet for a long time with Rin fidgeting and Bon just breathing. He could feel his boyfriend getting rigid and decided that silence had probably not been the right answer.

“I’m not mad or anything.” He pointed out. “You can talk to me.”

Rin’s hand dragged up his side. “I don’t know. I don’t wanna think it is but-” Flames flared in his hair and along his shoulders. Bon closed his eyes against the brightness. It made his head hurt but the heat felt nice. It wasn’t painfully warm like earlier. 

Rin didn’t make any attempt to continue the sentence. 

“Did Mephisto tell you anything?” 

Rin snorted. “Not a lot about that.” He sighed. “If it is me?”

He opened his eyes a little. Rin’s flames had dimmed enough that he could properly open his eyes. 

“Then we’ll figure out something.” He slid his own hand up to Rin’s face. “Maybe we have a phone conversation and get to know each other so he isn’t just trying to fuck me. Maybe I let him leave a hickey on my back or something if he behaves.”

Rin scowled. “No.” His nails dug into Bon’s hip. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Scared or possessive?” Rin’s hand released his hip and pet the skin. He wasn’t quite meeting Bon’s eyes again. “It can be both.”

“Both.”

Bon did not like the fragile look in his lover’s eyes. He looked uncertain and scared like he thought Bon might kick him out of the bed. (He would have thought that his sobbing over Rin temporarily dying kind of made it obvious he wasn’t kicking the halfling out.) 

“Hey,” he trailed his fingers over Rin’s cheek and offered him a small slightly shy smile. “Do you know I want to marry you someday?”

The cheek under his fingers lit with a blush. 

“Was that a proposal?” Rin asked in a joking tone. Bon shook his head playfully.

“Nah, I’m not that lame. When I propose you’ll know it.” He grinned and tapped Rin’s nose. “I’ll blow your socks off.”

Rin beamed. “Not if I beat you to it, Ryuuji.” 

His heart thumped hard and he felt a ridiculous grin lift his lips. Rin wanted to marry him.

He wanted to be closer. He needed to feel Rin. The stop and go they’d been doing was killing him. He was tense with need and he was still emotionally reeling from Rin just being here. It wasn’t even necessarily a sexual need. He simply needed to touch Rin. He needed Rin to know that he was loved and didn't have to be so tense. He could be certain of Bon. He didn't have to second guess himself because Bon wasn't going anywhere. He lifted himself up on one arm and looked in Rin's eyes.

"Will you let me touch you? You can stop me at any moment if it's too much. I just... I need to know you're real. When you're not here I need to know that you were." He brushed a strand of hair out of the halfling's eyes. "I want a memory of you like this."

Rin shivered and pressed against him like a giant cat. "Okay. 

He rolled the halfling onto his back and started with a kiss. He wanted this moment, this one real moment, to ground himself in the future when the nights stretched too long and nothing seemed real any more. 

He wanted to know that he didn't waste a single moment with Rin. That he took everything he was given and met it with determination. That Rin understood-even if it was only for a second- how much he meant to Bon. That his lover would still feel his touch when they were far apart and that even his demon half couldn't deny the mark of Bon on him. 

(He wanted Rin to remember that someone cared a  _ lot  _ if he died.)

He set to memorizing all the details. The curve of Rin's pale throat and the way his voice always went breathy whenever Bon's lips touched it. The feel of Rin’s fingers clutching at his shoulders as he left a mark on the halfling’s shoulders. The small of his boyfriend’s back and the way his tail thrashed with every touch and quivered when Bon breathed against the soft skin. The way he always giggled when Bon tickled the underside of his ribs and tried to shy away from the touch even while he wrapped Bon closer. The delicate skin of his inner elbow, the curve of his ears, the sharp cut of his cheeks. All the beautiful details of his Rin. He memorized every sigh and gasp and moan and drank them down. He felt like he would die without each one and he knew the moment was coming when he'd have to try and live without it again. (Possibly forever. They were heading towards a war that couldn’t be avoided. Lucifer and Mephisto and Satan… There was no telling who would come out on top.)

He learned a few new details about Rin's changed body. His horns weren't sensitive, they were unyielding and Rin flushed in embarrassment whenever he went near them. The skin around the base was sensitive and he keened when Bon's calloused fingers had touched him. His hair was constantly glimmering with the light of his blue fire but it was rarely a full blaze. It was thicker than his raven locks had been. Rin’s eyes blazed the more passionate he got. His nails grew sharper and he nearly shredded the blanket. 

There was one moment where he started to worry he’d lose his Rin. His boyfriend shoved his head back into the bed and flames sprouted out along the entire length of his body. They were bright and almost hot and he couldn’t quite help but flinch away from them. Rin gasped and his hand flew up to catch Bon’s. The touch seemed to anchor the halfling and the fire’s temperature receded until it was the pleasant warmth Bon loved.

Afterwards he brought Kuro out. His boyfriend promptly cuddled the cat and Bon rolled him over so he could curl up against Rin’s back. He felt a little of the tight coil of fear in his chest loosen. Rin was relaxed and it felt like it was finally time.

“Wanna tell me what happened on the Blue Night? What got you so upset? You don’t have to but it might help.”

Rin’s hand tightened around his. Kuro was already snoring again and the gentle sound seemed to calm Rin. 

Slowly, with stuttering words and long pauses, Rin explained it to him. His mother (Yuri Egin, Bon would have heard the mournful and tender way Rin said her name even when he still thought Rin was a spoiled rich kid.) had been an orphan and had been taken in by True Cross when she’d come across Father Fujimoto. She’d apparently been smitten with Fujimoto since they met and Rin had been forced to watch their awkward dance with each other. (He doubted the halfling had been forced. His boyfriend loved romance stories.) She’d met a small blue spirit named Rinka as a child and had formed a friendship with him. 

It was a strange and incredibly sad story. There had been dozens and dozens of chances for it to end happily but no one could be honest with each other and it had ended with fire and betrayal and death. 

Rin’s words slowed to a stop after Rinka discovered he was Satan. He could feel Rin trembling and it broke his heart. He wrapped himself around the halfling as securely as he could and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder. Rin trembled under the touch and pressed back into his hold. He didn’t say anything to the halfling for a few long minutes until it was obvious Rin was crying. 

“Hey,” he comforted, “it’s okay. I’m here. I got you.” He kissed the bare shoulder again and felt Rin’s tail coil tightly around his arm to hold him near. “I’m not leaving. You can turn around if it’ll help or stay like that. I gotcha either way.” He left his lips pressed against Rin’s skin and just held him close. His eyes were burning and his throat was tight. 

He really wanted to take Rin away from all of this. He should have made a move sooner and told his parents sooner and told Light sooner and never kept anything about his feelings for this boy a secret. Rin had spent too much of his life feeling outside everything and unloved. He didn’t doubt Father Fujimoto loved them but damn, the entire family had so much baggage.

Damn Lucifer and his selfishness. Damn Mephisto’s inability to make an elixir without manipulating so many people's lives. Damn Satan for trying to control everything.

And damn them all for the ruin they’d left in their wake. 

Rin started to talk again but held on tight. He explained how the organization had kept Yuri away from Rinka-now-Satan and how they had just tried to wait for his body to deteriorate but they’d lost control. He explained about his mother’s sacrifice to stay with Rinka and how she’d almost died while Satan watched.

He explained how Satan had saved her from a fatal blow and said she belonged with him. He’d grown very silent after that and Bon felt like the halfling was very aware of the way Bon’s shoulder was touching his arm. 

“You’re not him.” He spoke into the silence. Rin’s tail tightened around his arm and the tip flickered with fire. “You’re not any of them. First, if that had been me, you wouldn’t have sent the demons after me. You jumped between me and a demon before we even liked each other.”

Rin huffed out a defeated breath. “Kinda think I always liked you.” 

“I had kicked you like ten minutes earlier.” He reminded with a slight twinge of guilt. He really had been stuck in his head. God, he must have seemed like such a jerk. Rin had been going through so much shit and he had just assumed he was some entitled rich kid. 

Rin laughed wetly. “I forgot that. You were an angry punk.” 

“Yep.” He kissed the back of Rin’s neck and held his lips against the soft skin for a long moment. “You’re not him. Never have been. I remember the stories you told me. You’re angry but you try to help. You’re not evil.”

“I… How is me tryin’ to claim you any different from him?” 

He removed one arm from Rin so he could push himself up on it. He leaned over and peered down at his boyfriend. Rin’s face was splotchy from crying and damp. The halfling wasn’t a pretty crier but neither was Bon. They were well matched in that regard. Rin’s eyes were wet as he stared up at him and he clutched at his arm uncertainly. 

“You,” he said with determination, “asked.” Rin’s eyes widened. “You always ask. You listen when I say ‘no.’” (Yeah, he still needed to teach the demon that. Whatever.) 

The halfling’s eyes darted to his shoulder and the scars. It was slightly bruised from all the attention both halves of his lover had paid to it. 

“You stopped.” He pointed out. He exhaled and tried to think of a better way to explain himself. “I. Look, I get that you’re scared but you can trust me on this. You’re not like that.” He tilted his head towards his shoulder. “I’m fine with this. We’re gonna do the real thing someday far as I’m concerned.”

“Yeah?” 

He nodded his head. “Yeah.” He couldn’t help the way his voice got soft and Rin’s expression made him not care that his voice went soft. “I’d do it now if I’d finished the book and we weren’t here.” 

Rin grinned a little. “Nerd.” The halfling’s tail tugged on his arm and he fell forward on top of Rin. He was promptly wrapped up and Rin kissed him. Deep and claiming and certain. Rin rearranged them so they were side by side and facing each other with maybe an inch between their noses. He intertwined their legs and wrapped him up as close as he could. 

The rest of the story was even worse. They were separated and Satan lost what reserve he’d had. Yuri was dying and no one could touch the twins without being hurt. True Cross had decided to exorcise the twins when they were born.

Rin had come out of the womb in his demon form and killed the priests who were closest and threatening them. Satan took over one of the priest and had a conversation with Yuri that didn’t go well.

And that was when Rin had lost control of himself and been sent to Bon.

They were both silent for a few long minutes. He had no idea what to say. Everything he could think of just felt empty and insensitive. The longer he was quiet the more awkward it felt. He popped his mouth open to say something - anything- when Kuro released a loud snore. Rin jumped and a few flames flared out of his hair. The tail wrapped around Bon’s arm tightened compulsively and tugged him closer. 

He snorted. “I don’t think he’s been awake for more than five minutes in the past week.” He brushed his fingers through Rin’s flickering hair. “It’s been three days, by the way. Since... You know.”

Rin’s eyes widened and his head moved back a little in surprise. “Fuck. That’s it?”

He closed his own eyes and tilted his head enough that his forehead was touching Rin’s. “It’s been a  _ long _ three days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update Wednesday :)
> 
> These two will _not_ stop talking. I'll explain more about the whole bonding thing later when Ryuuji finally gets a chance to finish that book.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how I made it this far into the story without ever really looking at the whole Buddhist thing.


	40. Chapter 40

Rin's hand brushed along his cheek tenderly. “What happened to you?” 

What did he tell? He didn’t want to worry the halfling with everything that was going on but he also didn’t want Rin to be caught off guard. Failure to trust and talk had cost Fujimoto and Yuri and Rinka and Shura and so many so much. 

“Miwa went to repair your sword and was headed towards you last I heard. Izumo took Shiemi to the academy and… The Grigori took Shiemi with them. She’s connected to them somehow.”

“The Grigori?!”

He opened his eyes and tilted his head back to its previous position so he could see Rin. “Yeah. We don’t know what’s going on with her. There are three Grigori, as you should know.”

“Shemihaza…” Rin mumbled. “I’ve seen her. Is she connected to her?”

“We don’t know.” The worry for the youngest member of their group was a solid thing in his chest. It had combined with his worry for everyone he loved and cared about and he had a feeling the uncomfortable lump was going to be around for a long time. It was going to become more and more difficult to ignore. 

“Izumo’s with me now.” He added after a moment. Rin’s nostrils flared and he nodded. Bon raised an eyebrow. “What? Could you smell her earlier?”

Rin nodded and a small blush lit his cheeks. “It’s Uke and Mike mostly.”

"Were you jealous?" It was such a strange thought. The halfling had nothing to be worried about.

"I know it's stupid but... it just... it makes my stomach tight. Every time I smell it on you. I know she isn't interested and you wouldn't do anything but-"

"You know she's-" He cut himself off abruptly because he didn't want to out her if she hadn't shared it. She didn't seem embarrassed about it or uncertain but he knew that was a terrible thing to do to a person.

"Asexual? Yeah. The, uh, other part of me doesn't really care."

“Hmm.” He was suddenly aware of how tired he was. All the adrenaline from earlier was fading away and leaving him with a crash. “We’re with Light and two other Arch-Knights. The council didn’t buy Light’s report but they let us show them Dragulesc’s research.”

He didn’t want to go into all that shit right now. 

“The lab proved our research right. It’s where the Illuminati were making Lucifer’s bodies. There was one missing.”

Rin tapped his cut. “Can’t help but think you’re leaving out a lot of details.”

His lips quirked up a little. “Probably ‘cause I am.”

Rin’s eyes narrowed. “Ryu, stop it with that shit.”

Bon drew back. “Huh?”

Rin dragged him close again. “You gotta stop keeping shit to yourself. If I hadn’t been upset earlier you probably wouldn’t have told me how upset you were about me dying. I wanna hear stuff, man. Good and bad. It ain’t fair to keep it all in.”

“You don’t need to hear it right now. I got Izumo. She was there. It-”

Rin tipped him over and loomed over him. “Excuse me?” A few flames flickered in his hair. “I had Mephisto through all that shit I just told you.” 

“It’s not -”

“The same?” Rin scowled. “No shit. Izumo isn’t ancient and a clown. Doesn’t mean you don’t get to tell me. Tit for tot.”

“Tat.”

“Huh?”

He felt the smile coming on again even though he was frustrated. He hated when Rin was right and he was so tired. “It’s tit for tat not tit for tot.”

Rin flicked his forehead. 

“Ow. Not my fault you got it wrong.”

“No changin’ the subject.” Rin ordered. He plopped down on Bon’s chest and propped his chin in his hands. His tail was still coiled around Bon’s arm. He wasn’t getting out of this.

“It sucked. It was Section 13 but worse because the stuff was still in use. Light’s spell was countered so the whole thing was basically pointless and we lost Drauglesc even though we proved he was guilty. There were hundreds of zombies and they all kind of looked like you because they were Lucifer and Azazel clones. There was another Chimera zombie and we had to get saved by fucking Neuhaus.”

He released a long and angry breath and gripped the sheets in his fist. The exhaustion was just making him angrier. It was a quick anger that made him hot. “I hated every fucking moment and we’re just getting started. We still don’t know where the fucking Illuminati are and they just keep getting away. We could have stopped it all if anyone had just fucking listened to us. We had the fucker and he got away because they didn’t want to hear it.” He glared at the ceiling and felt angry and helpless. “And he got away with a body that he’s going to do who knows what with. And more and more demons are cropping up on the street ‘cause the gate is growing. We can’t stop them all and people are getting hurt.” 

Why wasn’t anyone else in this _stupid_ organization upset? Didn’t it make anyone else mad? 

It was like he was facing that reaper down again. He was so angry and frustrated and no one seemed to care. They had five people actively hunting for Draugelsc. Izumo and him made up almost half their numbers. They weren’t laughing at him but the Illuminati probably were and he couldn’t even blame them. They were ridiculous to even pretend that they could take down Lucifer by themselves. 

“I know it’s selfish of me, but I’m glad you’re not hurt. And I’m glad Izumo’s with you.” Rin dropped his weight on Bon’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s all gonna come to a head, ain’t it?”

He looped his arms around Rin’s back and hugged him. “Seems like it.” The anger evaporated leaving him feeling a bit defeated but mostly tired. “Promise me something?”

Rin tipped his head back and stared up at Bon. “What?”

“After this is all over…” He trailed off because he wasn’t quite brave enough to ask what he wanted. It felt too vulnerable. 

“Anything.” Rin’s hands slid up his side. “Ryuuji, I’d promise anything.” The halfling offered him a tooth filled smile and he had a moment of outside realization. He was laying (naked) in bed with a halfling that had an unstable demon in his head. He had half a mating mark on his shoulder and he’d already told the halfling he wanted to marry him. He _was_ vulnerable. 

He stared in his boyfriend’s blue eyes and let them reassure him. “After this is over and we’re together again… We’ll finish that book?”

Rin looked confused for half a second and then an affectionate smile lifted his lips. “Sure. I’m gonna make you read it though.”

“You need the information too-”

“Out loud, babe. You’re going to be reading it out loud.” Rin snuggled against his shoulder. “What all is in this magical book?”

“Demon and human relationships. All forms.”

“Sex stuff?”

“Some.”

“Read that part too.” 

He laughed and hugged his boyfriend a little closer. “Okay.”

He was so tired. He felt loose enough to fall asleep. He hadn’t felt loose in days. He figured it was Rin’s warmth. He’d grown accustomed to it. He was exhausted and his eyes were falling shut no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

He pressed his palm against Rin’s shoulder blades and rubbed soothingly. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

Rin exhaled slowly and his tail coiled tighter around Bon’s arm. “I don’t know.”

He tried to stay awake. He wanted to watch Rin for as long as he could, but his eyes slipped shut before much longer.

* * *

Bon woke up with a cry in the dark and shivered. He groped for the warm body he’d fallen asleep beside and found it missing.

He blinked the sleep away and peered around but he hadn’t been mistaken. Rin was gone. He sat up and fumbled for the light but there wasn’t any point. The room was empty. He was alone. Even Kuro was gone. 

Reality mixed with the nightmare he’d woke from and he ended up curled on his side with the blanket pulled as close as he could get it. He sucked in a ragged breath that came out almost a sob. He swallowed the sound down and grabbed the pillow Rin had been laying against. He hugged it close and buried his face in it. Rin’s warm, campfire scent, filled his nostrils as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Rin had been here. It wasn’t a dream. It had been real. The monsters hadn’t gotten him. That wasn’t real. The flames hadn’t claimed his friends. They were alive. He wasn’t sure where any of them were but they were alive.

He didn’t move for several long minutes. He focused on breathing steadily and _not_ crying. He couldn’t afford that breakdown. Rin was alive. Rin was going to be okay. He’d see him again, soon.

He had to repress the urge to find Izumo. She was the only one he knew he could make sure was safe. She probably wouldn’t tease him too much. Not if he filled her in on what he’d found out. He ended up just curling into a smaller ball and burying himself under the blanket.

When he finally felt steady he pulled his clothes on and climbed back on the bed. He tugged his phone out of his bag and checked to see if there were any messages. It was nearly four am.

It would be morning in Japan. 

He pulled the blanket back around his shoulders and opened his contacts. He found the number he wanted and stared at it long enough for his phone to fall asleep. He turned it back on and pressed the contact. It rang twice before it was picked up.

“Ryuuji?” His dad’s warm voice filtered through the speaker curiously. “How’s it goin’, son?”

His eyes slipped close. He didn’t want to be at this point. “Mornin’, dad. Have you heard about Renzou?”

“We haven’t received any updates since the cyclops.” His father sucked in a breath. “What’s happened?”

“Renzou’s returned to the Illuminati with Yukio Okumura. He attacked Rin. Miwa told you what happened?”

“He didn’t mention that.”

Bon shook his head even though his dad couldn’t see it. “But he did explain that Rin lost control of his flames?”

His father blew out a long breath. “I’m sorry, Ryuuji.”

He pulled the blanket closer. “It’s fine. He regained control.” HIs voice was too tight to be convincing.

“I understand, Ryuuji. It’s still a terrible thing.” Tatsuma’s voice softened and it was almost like his father was sitting beside him. He wanted to be sitting with his father in their temple again. He wanted to hear him chanting the sutras and feel that safe certainty again. “Him being alive doesn’t mean you didn’t see him die.”

There was a horrible lump in his throat. He wanted to swallow it away but he just couldn’t. 

“It was something I never wanted you to have to see.” 

He inhaled sharply and got a firm grip on his leg. The bite of his nails helped to center himself. He tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder and slid the fingers of his now free hand along his neck. He pressed against the mark Rin had left and the sting of it was like a splash of cold water. Rin hadn’t died in the flames.

He couldn’t talk about it. 

“I didn’t call about that.” His voice was damningly tight but he would blame it on the nightmares if he was asked. “I didn’t want you to hear about Renzou through someone else. We know the Illuminati wants Yukio for something and it looks like Renzou’s been trying to recruit him for most of the year.”

His dad didn’t say anything for a long moment. He could hear his steady breathing and that was strangely comforting in and of itself. 

“Watching someone you care about burn alive is an awful thing to witness. You don’t have to talk about it right now but it’s okay to be upset. It’s okay to take time to heal.” His dad drew in a breath while Bon processed. “Did Miwa update you about the sword?” 

He nodded his head and slid his hand to his shoulder. He wondered if his father would be disappointed if he knew everything Bon wanted with Rin. 

“That it could reseal Rin? Yeah. He said Pheles was sending him to Rin.” Tatsuma made a sound that alarmed Bon. “What is it?”

“That’s not exactly what I said. Rin’s a lot stronger than he was when he was born.”

His hands compulsively tightened around his leg and shoulder. The panic was back. “What the hell does that mean?”

“It might not be possible to reseal him. He’s stronger than Karura.” 

It felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. “So he’s just going to burn his body out? We can’t do anything?”

“Hey,” Tatsuma’s voice was stern and commanding in a way he hadn’t heard since he was a child. It made him instantly snap to attention even if it didn’t do anything to ease his pounding heart. “I didn’t say that. The fact that he regained control of his flames means that he won’t burn up. He’s strong enough to maintain control over the flames of Gehenna.”

He shook his head. “But he’s still a demon, dad! Their bodies don’t last long. Lucifer didn’t even get ten years! There’s no telli-”

“Stop that!” His dad barked. “He’s not on the same level as Lucifer. His body won’t be used up as quickly.” He huffed out a loud breath. “Are you still at the Vatican?”

“Yes.” He let go of his leg and pulled the blanket around himself. He felt shaky. He hated adrenaline. 

“It’s the middle of the night over there. Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Miwa gave you the update, didn’t he? True Cross didn’t buy the report Master Light and I were working on. We had to get proof. It led to a late night.” 

No one needed to know he’d seen Rin. That was for him and him alone. 

“But you got the proof.” 

“This organization is so messed up.” He didn’t mean to say it but he was tired and scared and he wanted his friends and family safe again. 

(It might not be possible to reseal Rin’s flames. That had been his only hope. Rin would never be stable without that.)

“I swore you wouldn’t be involved in any of this. I wanted it to end with me.”

“You never asked me about that.” He pulled Rin’s prayer beads out of his bag and wound them around his hand. “I know what you wanted. You made that obvious. You wanted me to have nothing to do with the Myōō Dharani.”

“I wanted nothing to do with the _lies._ Everything has been built upon lie after lie. I didn’t want you tied up in any of that.” His dad hissed in a breath and continued before he could interject. “You keep being pulled in deeper and deeper and-”

“Hey. I chose to follow Light. I knew what would happen. He gave me a chance to back out and I didn’t.” He had regretted that choice several times but he’d still make the same choice. There was no other way to stop it all. You couldn’t destroy a lie you didn’t know existed. “I chose to become an exorcist.”

“WIthout knowing the truth about any of that!” He drew back in surprise at his dad’s volume. He couldn’t remember the last time he had heard his father raise his voice. “No one has told you about Rin, have they?”

The alarm was quick and uncomfortably hot. “What about him?”

Tatsuma exhaled shakily and Bon got the feeling his father wasn’t sure he wanted to tell him. “You know Fujimoto was my friend.”

Did his dad know about Fujimoto’s past? That he was a clone?

“Yes.”

“I know certain things about the Blue Night because of that. He knew what it cost us. He also hated all the lies.”

Bon had no idea what Mephisto had over Father Fujimoto to make him join True Cross. He knew only a part of the man’s life and he couldn’t imagine the sheer hate that man must have had for the entire Organization. He spent his entire life being used by them. It couldn’t have been a willing choice to be the Paladin.

“Mephisto is showing him what happened with his birth.” 

He felt his shoulders drop and wasn’t sure if it was relief or disappointment. He already knew that. 

“Do you know why?” He asked after a moment.

His father didn’t comment on the lack of surprise in his tone. “Some of it. Rin is a possible vessel for Satan. If he can’t stabilize himself then he’s ripe for possession. Demons get in through the heart.”

“Satan wants his body?!”

“Satan wants a body and Rin isn’t likely to be able to fight him off right now.” 

“Fuck.” His stomach dropped in immediate horror and he just knew he was going to vomit because it was his fault. He had a sudden and vivid understanding of why Mephisto would send Rin to him. Any of the cram group could have brought Rin back from the demon form and helped calm him down. They probably would have had an easier time because the possessive jealousy wouldn’t have come into play. He’d known Mephisto wanted him to bond with Rin but he hadn’t thought of Satan taking his boyfriend’s body. Bon’s bond might have given him the extra tie to his body he needed.

“Ryuuji? What happened?”

“He-Mephisto gave me a book about Demon and Human bonding.”

“He what?”

They didn’t have time for this. “Relationships, dad. Demon and Human relationships and mating. There was a whole lotta stuff on the different soul bonds.” He sucked in a quick breath while he still could. The fear was rising and he might have cost Rin everything. “Would that have stabilized him? Would that have-”

“I doubt it would stop Satan. He had the chance to possess him before and didn’t.”

“What?”

“The night Shiro died. He tried to drag Rin into the gate instead of simply possessing him.”

“Why not just take his body then if that’s what he wants? Was that why Mephisto tried to kill him when Rin became a halfling?” There were too many lies and stories to keep straight. 

“Calm down, Ryuuji.” 

He opened his mouth to make some sort of a reply but clicked it shut again because there was a knock at his door. “Hold on.”

He slipped off the bed and went to his door. He tugged it open to see his Master with a mildly frantic look.

“Get packed. Yukio broke the contract and my summons showed up. We’re leaving on a helicopter in five minutes. Bring all your supplies. We’re going to the Illuminati.”

He nodded and Light ran down the hall towards Izumo’s door. He shut his door and made a beeline for his bag. 

“Did you hear any of that?”

“It sounded like Light?” 

He nodded and remembered his dad couldn’t see it. “Yeah. We’re about to go to the Illuminati’s headquarters. I gotta go.”

“What?!”

“I’ll talk to you later. Thanks for answering.”

“Ryuuji! Todo was after Karura!”

“What?” He tossed the few items he had taken out back in his bag. He kept Rin’s beads around his wrist. He needed to be able to get to them quickly.

“Todo released the Impure King solely to draw Karura out. Whatever the Illuminati wants with Yukio and Renzou it’s tied with immortality and rebirth. They’re not trying to give Satan a body, they’re trying to get around ever needing another body.”

“Okay. I love you.” He hung up before his father could say anything else and shoved his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. He left the room feeling shaky and saw Light heading down a different hallway. He waited at Izumo’s door. She came out looking more tired than when they had gone to bed. He doubted he looked any better.

“Why doesn’t anyone do stuff at normal hours?” She groused as she trudged down the hallway. He glanced around and didn’t see anyone.

“I saw Rin.”

She stumbled in her stride and looked at him. “In a dream or for real?”

“Why the fuck would I tell you a dream?” He hadn’t meant to say anything yet but there wasn’t going to be much chance later and he needed someone to know. “He was in my room when I got there. Mephisto’s been showing him about the Blue Night.”

“Was he himself?”

His hand tightened around the strap of his bag. “Yes and no. He lost control once but got it back.”

“Why did Mephisto take him in if he can’t stabilize him?” 

He rubbed his head and tried not to feel annoyed that his head was already starting to hurt. It shouldn’t have been surprising. He’d had a consistent migraine since he stepped into Section 13. 

“We both know he didn’t want to stabilize Rin.” He immediately hated how sad his voice sounded and vowed to stay silent until he could get a handle on himself. 

He led her to where he’d seen Light going. They turned down the hallway and saw the three arch-knights gathered together along with Neuhaus. He felt the familiar flare of anger at the sight of the ex-teacher and shoved it way down. His master was talking to Angel through a tablet. The Paladin looked agitated at whatever Light had told him.

“I refuse to accept that I am a clone!”

So that hadn’t changed. He almost felt sorry for the Paladin. The man would not know peace until he could accept that. It was too late to ignore it now. He had to acknowledge the truth and move on. You couldn’t forget that sort of thing. It would keep coming back up in your mind until you acknowledged it or went crazy. 

_Can’t go home._

There were some things that weren’t meant to be ignored.

“We’ve got a helicopter and the Angelic Legion.” Light informed as he shut the transmission off. “They’re in the air.” He eyed Bon curiously and he wasn’t certain why. “We know Yukio’s with them. Which means Shima Renzou is as well.”

Well that explained the look.

They rushed onto a loaded helicopter along with the other arch-knights and several exorcists he didn’t know and couldn’t really see. They retreated to the furthest corner and sat down together. Izumo sat on the bench beside him and Light sat across from them. Yang sat with a few exorcists who were wearing the symbols for the China branch and Redarm was talking to a large burly man as the helicopter took off.

Light’s eyes were on him again. He was holding the glowing globe in his hands and seemed entirely unconcerned with it. The pulsing beacon was staying steady in the north so their targets hadn’t moved. He didn’t like being studied and he didn’t like the gleam in Light’s eyes.

“What?” He finally asked when it became clear his master wasn’t going to be the first to talk. 

It was Izumo that answered. “You have a hickey.” 

He leveled an irritated look at her. “I typically have hickies.” He was not going to blush. He refused to acknowledge the way his cheeks were heating up right now. It was stupid and not the time to get embarassed. 

(It had to be the mark that the demon mode Rin had left. Fantastic. The dork would leave it high enough to show over his collar.)

“It’s new. You didn’t have it yesterday.” Light said nonchalantly. He tilted the globe as though he just realized he was holding it. Bon could barely make out his eyes through his mess of bangs.

There was a part of him that wondered if his master kept tabs on what marks Rin left on him. It would have been creepy in an entirely unacceptable way if he wasn’t dating the Son of Satan. 

Now he mostly wondered if Light was trying to track if Rin had bonded with him. It was a very Light thing to do. Almost caring in his own strange way. He wondered what the arch-knight’s response would be if he had gotten a mate mark. Would he be angry? Indifferent? Happy? Light was scared and fascinated by demons. He was crazy and dangerous but he hadn’t turned that crazy on Bon. He hadn’t disapproved of Bon and Rin’s relationship when Bon had confessed but that didn’t mean he approved. He might have just thought it would be a quick fling. 

It didn’t really matter. He didn’t need Light’s approval even if he would like to have it. 

But… Light wasn’t the only one that had watched him. How many of the others knew about the bonding? Mephisto had agreed to talking to Light after he’d stared at Bon. It was safe to assume he’d had a few marks on his throat at that time. He’d pretty much had at least one hickey since the chuchi incident. Rin kept them below the collar but Mephisto had eyed him after the bath. Had he been looking? 

Did Yukio know?

He glanced around at the other exorcist but they were still entirely alone. He leaned forward and watched as his friend and master did the same. It felt like they were a bunch of children leaning in for a juicy secret.

“Rin was in my room when I got there last night. I thinkMephisto dropped him off for a few hours. He’s showing him what happened on the Blue Night.” No one noticed him whispering so he felt safe enough to continue. He knew there were probably still a few Illuminati spies milling about and they’d be happy to get any information they could on Rin. 

He explained in a hushed tone how Rin had been taken back to Yuri Egin being found and joining True Cross and the nonsense that had followed. He explained the origins of ‘Rinka’ and how he had manifested in the body meant for Lucifer. (He pointed out to Light that it was the clone Goro just like they had suspected.) 

He hated the story. Every word of it was horrible and showed the worst of humanity and demon. There were so many lives ruined because of it. And there were so many ways it could have changed. They seemed to be barreling back towards the same thing. They were all just pieces in these demon’s games and they had to hope that their player was the one that came out on top.

(How did Mephisto end up as his biggest hope?)

Hell, he’d just about take a draw at this point if it meant Assiah continued and they got to live. They needed _time._ Time to learn more and get their own pieces in place. It was frustrating that they were on Mephisto’s board and he was the king of time. 

“He called himself Rinka?”

Bon shrugged. “I’m not sure. It’s the name Yuri knew him by at the very least.” 

His phone pinged to alert him that he had a text.

He ignored it for the moment and pressed on with his explanation and told them about the jealousy and power and selfishness of Satan. About the hostages and the way they lost control of Section 13. That Yuri sacrificed herself to free them all and that she became pregnant. The intention was to exorcise the children but something went wrong.

“Presumably Shiro used Kurikara to seal Rin’s demon heart and Yuri died shortly after childbirth.”

Light was watching him without blinking. “What happened to Lucifer?”

He shrugged and made sure they hadn’t attracted any attention yet. “I’m not sure. Rin hadn’t seen that part yet.” 

Light blinked and tilted his head a little. His hair slid over his eyes again. “Is he stable?”

He didn’t want to answer that. He didn’t want Light having anything he could use against Rin. He dropped his eyes to his hands and ran his thumb along the wooden beads wound around his left hand. 

His phone pinged again.

“As far as I could tell.” It was easier to lie when he wasn’t looking. It wasn’t a denial either. It was mostly the truth. When Rin left he was stable as far as Bon knew. 

He had no doubt he would have known if Rin was in demon mode when he left. He was certain he would not have gotten away with a single hickey. Demon mode Rin didn’t seem like the type to let him sleep. He was horny and possessive and he wanted Bon to _know_ he was being claimed.

He couldn’t decide how he felt about the demon part of Rin. He needed some time to think about it. He wouldn’t mind spending some time with the demon half of his boyfriend if they could have a conversation and not just a constant push for sex. He wanted to understand and he didn’t want to be scared.

(He didn’t want to just be a claim for Rin.)

Light leaned forward in his seat and leveled a serious look at Bon. “Do you think you’d be able to control him?”

Bon swallowed uncomfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, speak now or forever hold your peace! Which scenes do you _really_ want to see in this story? Like the engagement, a marriage, something completely different? What scene, if missing, will make you sad inside? We're heading into the final arc and I'm making an outline that I'm sticking to this time (darn it) and we're getting close to the end. 
> 
> Next update will be Saturday. We say fare the well to canon midway through it too. I've delayed as much as possible but dang it, I've caught up to the canon and I've got to write entirely original stuff now.
> 
> Also, I broke 200,000 words :O


	41. Chapter 41

Light watched him with a steady gaze that didn’t give any hint he’d just asked a fairly uncomfortable question. 

Izumo’s fingers twitched around the Kīla she had been given. Bon had never seen her use one but he knew she’d had practice with basic weapons just like everyone else. Her and Shiemi both had. Shura had made them all learn how to fire a gun, use a knife, swing a sword, and summon a K’Rik. 

It was reassuring to notice that she was uncomfortable with the question. Bon didn’t like the way it was worded. He wasn’t sure what the arch-knight knew about the moment Rin’s sword had broken. He couldn’t imagine Mephisto had shared a lot of information. Amaimon had been around but Bon had no idea  _ where _ . 

He had  _ not _ thought about that. Shit. That was uncomfortable. Had the demon king watched Rin knock him down and try to claim him? He would have reported that shit right back to Mephisto but he wouldn’t likely tell anyone else. He wouldn’t have cared that much. Mephisto probably wouldn’t tell anyone until it was convenient. Sharing information wasn’t exactly the demon king’s MO.

His phone pinged again and he almost picked it up because someone clearly wanted to reach him. Light’s question distracted him.

He swallowed. “I can coax him but I don’t think anyone could control Rin.” 

“But you can draw Rin back out.”

It felt like he was being interrogated for something. He couldn’t quite put his thumb on what his master was thinking. He’d gotten pretty good at reading his master’s moods and he was drawing a blank.

“Possibly?” 

He had calmed Rin down three times now. He seemed to have the ability. He just wasn’t sure he wanted Light to know. He couldn’t think of a way it would be used against Rin but he wasn’t sure he wanted to risk it. There was also the fact that if he was wrong and he couldn’t calm Rin down he could put everyone at risk. He doubted the demon in Rin would like seeing him surrounded by so many people and demons and that would probably lead to violence he wouldn’t be able to fight off.

“If you can we’ll want you near him for future missions. We can’t have him being unstable. Not if we’re in a battle.” Light turned his gaze on the globe and the pulsing location of his summons. They slipped into silence and Bon tried not to think.

He failed.

Bon fell down a rabbit hole of thoughts on what was happening with his friends and what all was going down with Rin. His thoughts drifted to the Blue Night and he surged with anger as he remembered all that Satan had done. 

His thoughts darted around in a frenzied way. Images of Rin burning to death and staring at him with demonic eyes kept slipping in and he couldn’t keep shoving it down. Something was going to give if he didn’t figure out a way to calm down.

Fuck, he was in so deep. He’d always prided himself on his control and cool and now it was all but gone. Rin was too important. If something happened-Rin had already died on him once. There was no telling what would happen now. He loved him in a way he didn’t think he’d be able to get over. He’d tied all his future dreams and hopes to this boy and there were so many ways things could go wrong.

Hell, he’d told Rin he was going to marry him. They might have joked but Rin wasn’t wrong, he’d basically proposed. He hadn’t quite managed it because the fear was so real. Rin could be taken away.

He was drawn out of his spiraling thoughts by a loud pop. Light dropped the globe as his hands started to smoke.

“Fuck!” The arch-knight croaked. Bright blisters were already forming on his hands and there was some blood leaking out of his nail beds. Bon’s hands shot forward to try and heal before freezing mid air. Everyone was looking at them now.

He unslung his bag and tugged it open. He shoved his stuff aside until he found his first aid kit. He pulled it out and fumbled with the lid until he finally got the antiseptic and the wipes free.

Light scowled. “I really thought they’d last longer than that. This doesn’t bode well.”

Bon brought a disinfectant wipe to his master’s hands. This was going to suck if they got into an actual battle. (If. Ha.  _ When  _ they got into an actual battle.)

“What happened?” Izumo demanded.

Light’s eyes met Bon’s with irritation. “My familars got smoked.” He shook his hands while Bon fetched a clean cloth. “Those were the most powerful demons I could summon.”

There was a shout from the front of the helicopter. Yang rushed over to look as a bright light flared in the distance. 

Bon’s phone continued to ping with text messages. He ignored it for a moment and dabbed up the remaining blood on Light’s hands. He didn’t have anything for the blisters but he could make sure it didn’t get infected.

“The pulse of light is gone.” Redarm called from the front of the copter. 

“Isn’t that where we’re headed?” Izumo asked quietly. He doubted it was an actual question but Light answered it anyway.

“Yep.” His smile was nearly manic. “Good for us. It means the parties already started and that means we’re going to the right place.”

Bon sat back in his seat and considered his bandages. Light shook his head.

“Don’t bother with those. We’ll probably need that later.” He waved his hands. “This’ll be good enough for now. The sting’s already fading.”

Bon packed his medical supplies back in his bag and zipped it shut. He moved around Rin’s scarf and his books and the extra food he’d snagged from the Vatican so that the items he’d most need were at the top. He hoped he wouldn’t need the med kit but he was far too practical.

He grabbed his phone and felt it ping with another message.

“Hey,” Izumo leaned towards him and placed her hand on his upper arm. Her voice was quiet enough that Light would have to strain to hear it. “What are you going to do about the Yukio and Shima situation?”

His head turned towards her slowly and he couldn’t make his face do what he wanted. It was giving him away. He had not been prepared for that question.

“I-why are you asking that  _ now? _ ”

Her face was determined but her eyes were kind. “Because  _ now _ we have to. We both know they’re likely on that ship.”

He turned his gaze to the beads around his hand. “I haven’t thought about it.”

He had done an impressive job of not thinking about it. He had spared a handful of moments to considering what was going to happen but he hadn’t figured out any solutions. They couldn’t be trusted and they had betrayed them and that meant that they might have to hurt them. At the very least they’d have to hurt them or be hurt. Yukio had drawn a gun on him before joining the Illuminati. He’d probably fire it now. He’d shot Rin after all. His relationship with Yukio had been rocky since he’d started dating Rin. He had no hopes that Yukio wouldn’t hurt him. 

He didn’t think he’d be able to do more than hit the other teen. He wasn’t sure he’d even really manage that. If Rin was hurt again he knew he’d find it in himself but…

He could hardly sleep as it was and he’d never really hurt an actual human being. He still had nightmares of Misumi dying in his lap as the death class demon sliced through his hourglass. He was haunted with visions of the chimera zombies moaning for a home they couldn’t have. He saw the Impure King swallowing Rin and Kuro and he couldn’t forget the sight of Rin burning to death. He had visions of Izumo sobbing as Nine Tails destroyed her body and mind. He saw Shiemi passing out as a ghoul loomed over them. Miwa screaming in the dark as Amaimon broke his arm like it was a fucking twig. He found himself stuck in the endless halls of Section 13… Countless memories morphed together into dreams he could hardly separate from reality.

Zombies, demons, ghouls, ghosts, monsters from legends and horrors unfathomable. He’d seen things no one should know and he couldn’t forget any of it. He was heading towards more terrible things and he was going to have to fight demons  _ and _ humans and he didn’t know what he’d do. 

He couldn’t kill either of them. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to do anything more than hit them. He’d seen Renzou die in his dreams too many times. He wasn’t confident in his ability to actually hurt him. 

“I…” His voice cracked.

“I’m going to fight them.” Izumo said decisively. She sat straighter and withdrew her hand. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the opposite wall. She seemed suddenly angry. “I don’t have any mercy for people who make my friends cry.”

He laughed humorlessly. “How tough.” He pulled his phone back out to avoid thinking about it for a few minutes.

“Ryuuji,” She prodded. “Don’t ignore it.”

He wanted to laugh and cry. It was like he was being berated by Rin again. No one understood. “I don’t know. I don’t think I’ll know until it’s happening.”

“How delicate.” She muttered dryly.

He would have responded in offense if he hadn’t finally looked at his text messages. His hand flew out to whack her arm and draw her attention as he saw it was Miwa who had been texting him the entire time.

_ [I’m on an airship with the illuminati. Mephisto is terrible.] _

_ [I found Shima] _

_ [Yukio is here too] _

_ [They want Yukio for something with Satan] _

_ [We’ve lost Yukio] _

_ [Found him!] _

_ [Yukio has a new arm] _

_ [Rin just showed up] _

_ [They’re fighting.] _

_ [They’re going try and blast] _

His heart slammed into his throat as he read the words. Why did it have to be Yukio and Renzou? Why did they have to fight them? Why couldn’t they just fight the rest of the Illuminati? What were they even doing? Was Renzou helping again? Did he intend on trapping Miwa?

(He couldn’t believe that. Not even after everything. It was naive and stupid and he couldn’t make himself not hope.)

Izumo read over his shoulder. “He’s on the ship? What the fuck?”

Light leaned forward and knocked the globe over. “Who’s on the ship?”

“Miwa, Shima, and Yukio.” Izumo answered before he could which was fantastic because he couldn’t get his mouth to say it. Yukio and Rin and Renzou and Miwa. Why was Rin on the ship? Why had Mephisto sent  _ Miwa _ to the Illuminati ship? There was no way his dad had known that’s where Mephisto was sending Miwa. No matter what issues Bon might have with his dad he knew that for certain. His father treated Miwa like his own child. He would never send him alone.

“How did Miwa end up on the ship?”

“I don’t know.” Bon stated and shoved his phone back in his pocket so Light couldn’t see the texts somehow. He didn’t need the arch-knight thinking Miwa was working with Mephisto. He didn’t even hesitate over the lie. He was not risking the aria. Not for anything. He’d do the same for Izumo or Shiemi. He’d lie until he couldn’t speak for each of them. Whatever it cost he’d do it to keep who he could safe.

(It wasn’t the same as his father. He wasn’t lying to them, he was lying for them. It was different. It was this fucked up organizations fault either way.) 

“Ryuuji, you gotta work on that poker face.” Light picked his globe back up and set it on the bench. He crossed his arms and stared at Bon with a frown. He returned the gaze and smoothed out his expression. He mentally recited a mantra of awakening and focused on the syllables to help calm his heart. 

“Having theories and knowing are not the same thing.” He stated calmly. He kept his hands loose and focused on breathing at the same rate. 

Light flashed a smile that was violent and proud. “ _ That’s _ the poker face the future head of the Myōō Dharani needs.” He nodded approvingly and the smile turned into a smirk. “You already gave yourself away though.” He motioned towards the beads Bon had around his wrist. “Gotta stop rubbing those when you get nervous.” 

Bon promptly stopped rubbing his thumb against the beads. He hadn’t realized he was doing it. He kept finding himself doing it. He didn’t think it was tied to lying but it was most assuredly tied to nerves. 

“Take some pointers from Izumo. She can lie.”

Izumo didn’t move or make any reactions to what was said. In fact, she looked bored. Seeing her so unaffected made his stomach twist uncomfortably. Light was right. She was a skilled liar. She’d done it easily dozens of times since he knew her. He was still working out what had been lies and what had been truth. 

He couldn’t doubt her. He couldn’t afford to. She’d told him the truth about things she didn’t have to tell him. She’d trusted him, he could do the same for her. Just because she could lie didn’t mean she had.

Light didn’t feel emotions like most people. He didn’t understand that trust was important. He was playing games without even fully realizing it. He likely hadn’t intended on scaring Bon and he probably wouldn’t see a problem with doing it. 

“Hide your hands.” Izumo offered. “Then you won’t have to worry about the beads.” 

“GRAB HOLD OF SOMETHING!” 

All three of them jumped at Redarms bellow and they weren’t quick enough to get a grip before the helicopter lurched violently in the air. Izumo fell into his side and Light knocked over the globe again. Bon caught hold of the seatbelts and managed to stay mostly upright. He wrapped an arm around Izumo to help haul her back upright and looked over to make sure Light was okay.

“Did we hit something?” Light called as he tugged himself back into his seat. “Did the ship fire at us?” The helicopter tilted and Bon’s stomach turned over as they were lurched around. Bon pulled himself back straight and dragged the seatbelt around himself. He caught hold of the seatbelt beside Izumo and strapped her in as well. Light was fumbling with the strap wincing in pain every time his hands touched it. Bon stretched across to help him right as the arch-knight got it fastened.

“Looks like there was an explosion!”

There was a sudden weightlessness. Bon watched as the globe, his bag, Izumo’s bag, the various weapons, and the containers littered about, all rose into the air and hovered there for an endless moment. And then they were all rising with it. 

The helicopter dropped through the air at what had to be at least a thousand feet in a few seconds. Izumo’s hand latched tightly around his as the seatbelts caught them before they could hit the ceiling. Their legs continued up and it felt like his body was going to be dragged out of the seat. His breath knocked out of his chest as they were slammed upwards. Alarms blared and there was a horrible sound of buckling metal all around them. Someone screamed as they fell further.

This was the first time he’d ever been on anything like a plane and he knew turbulence was a thing but he didn’t know it could do this. Were they going to have made it through all the demons and insanity of the last year just to die in a fucking plane crash?

Just as suddenly as it started they were flying smoothly again. They slammed back into their seats and Bon knocked his head against the back wall. Stars burst across his vision and Izumo’s grip turned painful. He swallowed bile and exhaled noisily through his nose. It felt like he’d jarred his back and he couldn’t seem to get any air in his lungs.

“Fuck-” Light ground out. His cheek was bleeding. Bon brought his hand up to his own head and tried to focus his eyes. His chest hurt as well from the pressure of the seatbelts. If that had happened any more abruptly he could have broken a rib. The adrenaline was back and flooding his system. 

Izumo let go of his hand and grabbed her bag. 

“Everyone okay?” Yang asked from the front. There was a cacophony of ‘alrights’ from the exorcists on board. “Something happened on their ship. There was an explosion on the deck!”

“What kinda explosion? Blue? Yukio’s on board!”

“Not sure.” Redarm growled. “Definitely looked a little blue.”

Light unbuckled himself and stood up. “Everyone get ready to fight! We’ll likely be fighting a partially reborn Satan. You’ve all read the report?” 

Bon lowered his hand and realized there was blood on it. He didn’t pay it much attention and just cleaned it off on one of his extra wipes. 

Rin and Miwa were on that ship. Were they part of the explosion? Had they been hurt? (Renzou was as well… What if one of them were dead?)

Rin was almost certainly the cause of whatever that explosion had been. Dragulesc wouldn’t likely have beaten them to the ship yet. 

Light wasn’t currently looking at him so he pulled his phone out and fumbled a quick message to Miwa letting him know they were flying to him. Izumo watched his hands and her own fingers twitched against her lap. 

“Are we gonna be able to land on the deck?” Light asked as he shoved his way into the cockpit. Redarm glared at him. He couldn’t hear the other arch-knight’s response but he saw Light gaping at something outside. “Fuck, it got bigger.”

“The gate?”

“Yeah. Shit, that’s a lot of demons.”

Redarm checked his tablet. “How far away is the Angelic Legion?”

Light crossed his arms and studied the gate. Bon could just make out the edge of it from where he was sitting. 

A Gehenna Gate. A doorway to hell and all it’s terrors. That was the thing Satan had tried to drag Rin into on the night he learned who he was. It wasn’t a real Gehenna Gate but a manufactured one. The Illuminati had created it instead of Satan.

A morbid part of himself wanted to see what it looked like. He wanted to understand just what they were fighting and know what Rin had faced on the night he lost his father. Seeing wouldn’t give him any real idea but he still wanted to see it. 

Izumo did not seem to care about the gate they were quickly approaching. She shook his arm to get his attention and frowned. 

“He’s going to find out Rin’s there.” She bit her bottom lip and eyed the exorcist nearest them suspiciously. No one was paying attention to them because there was a Gehenna Gate with demons pouring out of it.

“Most likely.”

“So why not tell him?”

Bon’s eyes darted to Light. The arch-knight was pointing something out to the pilot who looked tired and annoyed. 

He shrugged. “They’re less likely to order Rin’s death in the heat of the moment. If they know now they’ll likely decide to arrest him or at least detain him.” He rubbed his head and tried to ignore the way the back of his head was throbbing. “Technically he’s supposed to be in Mephisto’s custody right now.”

“Brace yourselves! We’re going to try and land.” Redarm called. 

Yang stepped out of the cockpit and raised her hands to get the exorcists attention. “Arias at the ready! Bring up the shields. Tamers, standby to attack.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Miwa’s texts. He sent a quick alert that they were going to land on the top deck and asked where the aria was as he unbuckled himself. He got a steady stance and brought his hands around in the form for spiritual armor. The aria sprang from his memory and he recited the simple verse with dozens of other voices. The shimmering gold shield sprang out in front of him and he sent it outside the ship for protection. He expanded it mentally and felt the other arias joining his shield. He repeated the chant and closed his eyes to block out the external stimulation. 

The helicopter dipped to the side and Bon’s body lurched forward. Izumo got a hold of his coat and kept him from falling into the chairs. He heard a couple of arias stutter in their chant and there was the sound of an explosion. He kept his own chant steady and got his feet back under himself. 

That was when he felt the first attack. 

He started another round of the chant and felt something slam against the shield. It was like something slammed into his face and hit his brain. There was an instant headache and his eyes started to water with pain. It was a powerful demon, whatever it was. It wasn’t at the same level of Rin but it was strong. Rin had broken through his shield before he’d even had a chance to recite the entire aria. It had left him with a painful migraine and blurred vision while the halfling had continued to get in his face.

He’d gotten better since then but he still couldn’t keep Rin out. He could last longer but he wasn’t a mental match for Rin’s raw power. He could hold out against this thing but it wasn’t going to be fun.

“Sixty seconds and counting!” Someone called from the front. He ignored it and looped through the chant again. The pressure in his head was getting more intense with every breath. He tightened his grip on the beads around his wrist and hand and forced his brain to focus. He imagined the serenity of his temple and the warmth of the eternal flame. Rin was chanting on his right and his father was on his left. The past and future and present all united in a peace he could lean on. Something he could use to center himself and maintain the defenses.

He lost track of everything around him except the words he was reciting and the image of the shield as he focused on keeping it steady. Izumo and Light would watch his back. He could trust them while he focused. He lowered to his knees so he wouldn’t have to worry about his stance and drew in a ragged breath.

The pain was a terrible throbbing behind his eyes. Every muscle was starting to ache and it was hard to get air in his lungs. The demon still rammed at his shield relentlessly and he couldn’t make it go away. He had to hold the shield. It was his duty to hold the defense until they landed. 

Blood dripped down his nose as the pain got worse and he knew if he had his eyes open there would be stars in his vision if he could even get his eyes to focus. Every breath rang in his ears too loudly and made everything hurt worse. The vision of his temple was wavering in his mind. His father was fading away and Rin’s bright warmth was dimming.

“Thirty seconds!” 

He couldn’t hear the other arias now. He couldn’t hear anything but his own ragged words and the thundering of his heart. He was dizzy and nauseous and every inch of his body hurt as the demon slammed against his shield yet again. Someone was holding him by his shoulders but he couldn’t tell who. 

There was a hard and dramatic lurch of the ship and he was falling forward. He hit someone’s legs as the all clear alarm rang through the air. 

He started another loop of the chant and felt more blood dripping down his face. He imagined himself curling around the eternal flame and cradling it with his body. He wouldn’t let it or the shield go out. He would hold the defenses.

“Let it drop, Ryuuji.” Izumo shook his arm a little. “You’re good. Redarm’s taking care of it.”

He opened his eyes and slumped against the bench. His entire body felt like he had a fever. Everything ached and his vision was blurry. Izumo passed him a tissue and he dabbed at his nose. 

He fumbled for his bag and tried to blink his vision clear. He couldn’t make his eyes focus. It felt like someone had knocked him really hard in the head.

“What do you need?” Izumo grabbed the bag and unzipped it. Everyone else was getting ready to run out and fight. The other arias were slumped in their chairs and looked about as rough as he did. A few had teammates tending to them and a few were leaning against each other.

“Pain meds.” He managed after a painful swallow.

She passed him two pills that he choked down. Bon wanted to take a moment to rest but he knew there wouldn’t be time. He got his legs under himself and stood up as Light reached them.

“Great job!” The arch-knight pat his back companionably without apparently noticing that everything was hurting. “That had to suck.” Izumo glared at him while Bon pulled his bag up and looped it over his shoulders. He unfastened his gun for quicker access and pulled one of the bazookas off the firearm wall. He was a little dizzy but it would fade away with time. It’d fade away quicker if he could rest but he had a feeling it was going to be a  _ long _ time before he got a chance to rest again.

He didn’t have any messages from Miwa. He wanted to find them and make sure the short aria was safe. He wanted to find Rin. He needed to know what the hell the Illuminati wanted to do with Yukio.

Light regarded them with a frown. “You both need to find Rin Okumura. He’ll likely be near Yukio Okumura.” He shoved two camouflage ponchos at them. 

“Why?” Izumo demanded. ”What do you want with him?”

Bon wanted to point out that Light shouldn’t know Rin was on board but there didn’t seem to be a point. Plus, he just didn’t have the energy to speak. He took a sip of water and it tasted metallic. He swished it around in his mouth and realized he’d gotten blood in his mouth at some point.

Light rolled his eyes impatiently. “Because we can’t have both of them with Lucifer. Rin is an unstable demon.” He shook the ponchos impatiently. “He’s at least partially bonded with Ryuuji. The two of you could probably corral him and get him away from Lucifer. Take out Yukio if you have to.”

He couldn’t stop his uncomfortable frown. “I don’t think that’ll be possible.” He was not going to touch the ‘partially bonded’ subject. Not here and not with Light. The arch-knight didn’t need to know what his status was with Rin. It was their business. Everyone else could just fuck off and leave them alone.

It was also entirely beside the point. “Yukio is protected by Satan.” He sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment as he took the poncho. “When Rin tried to get near him he was blasted back by the flames. That’s what originally broke the sword. If Rin wasn’t strong enough to touch him I doubt we will be.”

Light’s hair fell in his eyes but his frown was still obvious. “Then get around him. You gotta get Rin away from him. We can’t have them together.”

It made sense but Bon was pretty sure even Father Fujimoto wouldn’t be able to drag Rin away from Yukio. If Rin was in full demon form he might be able to distract him if he got hit by another demon but it’d just be a distraction. The human half would get control again and it would go after his twin.

“What are you going to do?” Izumo asked incredulously. They were walking off the ship now along with the rest of the group. Yang was covering their exit while Redarm was giving orders. He could see a few other helicopters on the pad and several more in the air trying to come down. His vision was mostly normal again but his body still ached and that migraine was going to be around for a while.

“I’m getting Dragulesc. We have a score to settle and he can’t get to Lucifer with that body.”

Bon nodded his head. “Understood.” 

Light grabbed his arm. “One more thing, don’t let anyone know about your relationship with Rin.” He charged on before Bon could interject. “The Illuminati will hurt you to get his attention. We don’t want them to have any more cards. Who the fuck knows what Shima has already told them.”

He had never been subtle about his relationship even when he’d tried to keep it quiet he’d half assed that at best. He’d still held Rin’s hand incessantly and walked around with a half dozen hickies. He just hadn’t mentioned it. 

“Yeah, if Rin’s in his demon form they’ll figure that out pretty quick.” Izumo countered in a bored tone. 

Light smiled viciously. “Probably. Either way, see you on the other side, Ryuuji.” He dipped his head politely. “Izumo.”

And then they were by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking feedback/comments for what you really want to see in this story :)
> 
> We say farewell to cannon as of this chapter. I’m going to create an original ending to the current arc we’re in with the manga. Though this won't really follow what I think is actually going to happen with the manga. I’m probably going to forget a few characters because there are so many in this series and I’m probably going to break some canon rules on accident. Let me know if I do and I’ll try and correct them.
> 
> I spent way too much time stressing hard over this next part of the story before I just had a moment where I was like: I can't answer all the questions and I’m not telling the story of Blue Exorcist. I’m telling Ryuuji and Rin’s love story. This story is about them, not Lucifer trying to bring Satan back and Mephisto trying to stop them. I’m still telling the original ending but I’m focusing more on them than the frankly crazy amount of plot points currently going on. Having said all that, let me know if anything comes across confusingly and I'll try and clear it up.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the blasts probably should have killed Konekomaru and Renzou before Ryuuji and Izumo got on the ship. I don’t care. If Kato can use magic to keep them alive through all the previous blasts then so will I. ;)

They got a dozen meters away from the ship before the real chaos started. It was obvious that someone had given the leaders some intel on what they would find because the higher ups seemed to have a good idea of where they needed to go. 

Bon was looking for Miwa and still didn’t have a message from the aria. 

“We need to go towards the fires.” Izumo grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the right. There was a faint blue haze in the air that made him feel like he needed to rub his eyes. They were on the top of the giant air ship and the main structure was directly in front of them. 

“Call him!” Izumo urged when they reached the door. It was a solid metal thing and had some sort of a keycard access. 

“Call who?” He fired off a quick round at the door and watched the keypad and lock melt. He’d got those salamander bullets at Shura’s recommendation and that had been the first time he’d used them. She hadn’t been wrong. They were handy. Especially when you didn’t have your halfling who could make powerful flames at any time.

“Neko.” She answered as they ducked into the new room and pressed themselves against the shadows. He’d always thought the True Cross Uniforms were a little dramatic but he was grateful for all the black now. “If we’re after Rin we need to know where he’s at.”

She had a good point so he pulled his phone out and pressed the number for Miwa. It rang three times before the aria picked up and there was the immediate sound of an explosion in his ear. Alarms started to blare over their heads and they both tried to hide further in the shadows. 

The pain in his head was enough to make him nauseous and the noise made it so much worse. At least there weren’t a lot of lights. 

Izumo motioned that she’d lead the way and he nodded his head. The scent of smoke was getting stronger.

“Bon?”

“Hey,” He whispered back. “Can’t talk loud. We’re on the ship. Where are you at?”

“I’m-FUCK!” There was another explosion and the sound of a body hitting something hard. A clattering followed and Izumo started to creep along the shadow. Bon forced his legs to follow. He covered his other ear and strained to hear anything. He had no idea what was going on with his friend and the loud expletive was not a good sign. He could remember exactly two occasions where he had heard Miwa curse. 

He had cursed once when he was delirious with a fever and had spilt his water all over himself. That had earned a ‘damn it’ that had made him and Renzou laugh. He had also cursed when he found out who Rin really was and they were being escorted to the hospital. That had earned a defeated ‘god damnit.’ 

He’d never heard Miwa release a fuck. 

He couldn't make himself inhale and it didn't feel like his heart was beating. Miwa wasn't supposed to be here and he wasn't supposed to be in danger. He couldn't hear anything on the other side of the line and there was a strange ringing in his own ears. Panic was clawing at his throat and making his chest tighter with every step he somehow took forward.

Izumo glanced back at him and must have seen his utter worry on his face because her expression twisted from studious to alarm. 

The hall they were in was long and empty. There were doors along either side that didn’t reach the floor and had locks on them. They looked like something that belonged in a submarine. He could see a large opening at the end and a few figures were shadowed in that door way. The lights in the hallway were off with only a few, red, emergency lights left. It felt like the ship had been powered down for some reason. The air was hazy with smoke which was beneficial for them because it made it easier to hide in the shadows. Izumo tugged her poncho closer and pulled the hood up so she disappeared from his sight. He did the same and felt her hand latch around his sleeve. 

“Sorry, there was another explosion.” Miwa gasped into the phone and Bon stumbled with relief. He caught himself on the wall and exhaled shakily. “On the positive side, I’ve found Kuro.”

There was an echoey meow that was distinctly disgruntled. 

“You’re alright?” He asked as his heart started to pound. It seemed to be making up for how much it had not been beating earlier. Miwa had to be okay. He couldn't have Miwa hurt.

“For the most part. We’re on the east hanger deck. I think it’s straight across from where you landed. Shima made it sound that way.”

“Made? Is he not there?”

Kuro hissed and he heard a slide of fabric as well as a startled gasp. 

“Oh!” There was a whack of a body hitting a wall. “God, that was close. They’re really letting loose. Uh, Rin’s reverted, I think. He’s got that same crazy look he had when the sword broke. What was it you asked? Oh. No, Shima got pulled away. He mentioned the cameras. I think they were watching us?”

“He left you?” They slipped down the hallway almost silently. It was, perhaps, the first time he felt the practical use of the stupid ten exorcisms Mephisto had made them complete. They were better at sneaking up on large creatures now. It had also forced their teamwork. He could read Izumo’s signals easily. 

(Had Mephisto intended that?)

“Yeah. They wanted him to do other stuff and sent some big guys to get their way. They wanted to stop Rin but that idea got blown away. Or they did. It was hard to tell. Yikes!” There was a whoosh of air through the phone. Izumo stopped in one of the doorways and motioned for him to be quiet. He nodded his understanding.

“That was close. _Everything_ is on fire.”

He wanted to ask what was going on but Izumo was still holding her hand to her lips and staring at the (probably) soldiers marching at the other exit. They were discussing something Bon couldn’t hear but Izumo seemed intent on listening to. 

“Rin is trying to burn Satan out of sensei. He, uh, he wants Rin to kill him.”

What the hell? What had he missed? It had been less than an hour since that first text. How crazy were things going over there?

(Burn Satan out? Was Yukio possessed? Had he not inherited the powers then?)

Izumo’s eyes widened and she straightened. She spared him a glance and jerked her head towards the soldiers. That was all the warning he got before she was darting through the shadows to the exit. He hissed out a breath and followed after her. She went through the door and dashed down a different hall. There was an open door to their left that she went in. It led to a _vast_ room with people milling about in front of a large tankish looking thing with a door. There was a window on the side of the tank thing and it was glowing a vibrant orange like something was on fire inside. He could just make out a shadowy figure inside. 

Were they cooking someone or were they fueling the ship somehow?

“The Illuminati keep trying to get Rin away from sensei but he’s too hot to get close to. He’s putting up an impressive fight but his flames don’t seem to be doing much damage to sensei. They really want sensei to witness something which is why they told Shima to w-” there was another explosion and a gasp. Kuro hissed.

“Sorry. They wanted Shima to protect Yukio. I don’t think he needs help. I don’t know what Mephisto wanted me to do. I can’t get the sword close enough to him.”

Izumo caught Bon’s arm and his gaze snapped to her. He’d been staring at the wall while he listened.

“Stay here.” She mouthed quietly. “I’m going to see if I can hear what they’re talking about. If I’m caught, get to the exit.”

His mouth popped open to tell her where she could shove that shit but she put her hand over his mouth. “You know if they bother to catch me they won’t kill me right away. If I’m not immediately dead I’m going to be okay until you get Rin.” Her eyes were intense and they made him believe. There was a fierce confidence about her that was encouraging. She wasn’t going to lose. “If they do kill me? Tell Rin to burn this place to the fucking ground. Whatever they’re doing it isn’t good.”

He nodded his head and she smiled. 

She slipped away and merged with the shadows like she was made of smoke. He lost track of her near the machine and could only wait with a thundering heart. He could hear Miwa breathing on the other side of the line and it was almost like he was kneeling beside him. They were all fighting as hard as they could to keep each other safe and build a future free from the greed and corruption that had shaped their lives. He could trust them and do his part.

He had to.

“We’re headed to you.” He whispered as quietly as he could. “We’ve got a few updates. Can’t really talk though.”

“I understand.” Miwa replied in an almost cheerful tone. Kuro meowed and he heard Miwa whisper something to the sidhe. “I thought he was going to kill him that time. He’s gotten better control of… his other side.”

His eyes were too intent on studying where he’d last seen Izumo that he couldn’t pay the words too much attention. He’d be fiercely proud of Rin later. The Illuminati members didn’t seem to notice anything weird. They were too busy staring at monitors and watching the giant tank machine. He could keep breathing steadily as long as they didn’t react. He'd learned enough with the files in section 13 to recognize genomic research even if he couldn't understand what it was specifically. 

A minute passed, and then another. He was about to do something truly stupid and try to find Izumo (he couldn’t leave her. He just couldn’t.) when he felt a hand settle on his arm. Another came up to cover his mouth before he could make a sound of shock and maroon eyes were staring into his. 

“We gotta go, now.” She let him go and motioned towards the exit. She tip-toed towards it and he followed as silently as he could. Miwa’s breathing was steady in his ears and it was comforting. He kept his eyes trained on Izumo’s back and trusted her to keep an eye on where they were going. He kept his attention on the people behind them and making certain they weren’t noticed.

She signaled for him to stop and held up five fingers. She lowered them one at a time and then motioned for them to dash. He did as she said and they were out of the packed room. 

“The deck is this way.” She murmured quietly and continued down another large hallway. The smoke was thicker and it was starting to burn his eyes. The scent of sulfur was heavy in it but he could also smell a bit of the campfire scent that was part of Rin’s flames. It was reassuring and comforting and made him feel confident they were going the right way.

The hallway was empty so he felt confident in telling her what he knew. “Rin is trying to burn Satan out of Yukio.”

“Wh-never mind. I’ll ask later. We’ve got other problems.” She knelt in the plentiful shadows and glanced around suspiciously. “They’re trying to create some sort of cell out of the demon eaters.”

“Demon eaters?”

“Todo. He ate Karura. There were other names I didn’t recognize.”

“What’s a demon eater?” Miwa asked over the phone. 

“I’ll tell you later.” He promised and tilted the phone away from his mouth. “Karura is in the furnace with Todo? We can’t let them have him.”

“We’ve got to get to Rin first. I think Light was right and that’s infuriating. We can’t let them have both twins.” She shrugged and her eyes darted to the other side of the hall. “I don’t really give a fuck about Yukio right now but I won’t actively try and hurt him as long as he doesn’t interfere.”

Apparently she hadn’t been kidding when she’d said she’d hurt him. He justified his own unwillingness to do the same as his dating Rin. He couldn’t very well harm his boyfriend’s only family. There had to be a rule against it. 

Izumo didn’t wait for him to respond. She twisted on her heel and continued down the hallway. There was a clatter in a room to their right and they sped up their pace just in time to avoid a large group of soldiers. The smell of sulfur was growing stronger along with Rin’s scent. 

They broke out into a large room that looked like some sort of hangar bay and Bon knew they’d reached the deck Miwa was on because, like the aria had said, pretty much everything was on fire. The outer edges were protected by some sort of ward and there were large crates and boxes that were blocking the right side from direct view of the two fighting siblings.

“Shit.” Was all Izumo said and that summed it up. He could make out the source of most of the flames on the opposite side. Two figures were on fire and one was jumping through the air while the other was sending what looked like fire balls. 

He focused for a moment and noticed two other things. One, Miwa was ducking behind a large container halfway across the room and had Kuro perched on his shoulder. Two, Rin was the twin in the air and he did not look to be in full control of his flames.

Realizing it was Rin he could see across the hangar made every part of him want to dash across the open area to him. He was on fire and he looked fully demonic with his heart hovering in front of his chest. Bon wanted to wrap him up so his most vulnerable part wasn’t revealed for anyone to see. He wanted to keep Rin safe and strengthen him. He wanted to unite both halves of the halfling. He wanted to stay near so he could keep his eyes on him. He didn’t want to lose sight of him because he might never see him again.

Worse though, Yukio was firing at him. It made him feel like he was back at the bridge where Rin had died. For a moment the memory overlayed with the now and it felt like he had double vision as he watched Rin dodge and take bullets while his body was ignited.

“Go.” Izumo shoved him and he broke out of the melancholy with a harsh inhale.

Miwa was closer and not currently lighting everything in his path on fire. He won the internal debate of who to go to first. It wasn’t like he’d lose sight of Rin. It was hard to lose track of the halfling when he _wasn’t_ in his demon form. In his demon form he was impossible to ignore. He demanded all attention.

Bon dashed across the open area as quickly and subtly as he could. Izumo was by his side and nearly silent as she moved. They ducked beside a box that was a few meters from Miwa and caught their breaths as a huge blast of fire shot overhead. Yukio shouted something that didn’t sound encouraging and Rin responded with a high pitched laugh. 

“That’s alarming.” Izumo panted before she pushed him to start running again. 

“It’s not good.” He couldn’t look or he’d get lost again. He had to stay focused.

He dove across the remaining space and slid behind the crate Miwa was hiding behind. He tugged his hood down So Miwa could see him and Izumo did the same. Kuro noticed him from his perch on Miwa and meowed quietly. The aria looked at him with wide eyes and then he was promptly hugged in a tight embrace. He returned it with a tight throat and let himself take a moment to feel his oldest friend was alive.

“Let’s do the reunion thing later, ‘kay?” Izumo snapped and pointed towards the very much brighter Rin and Yukio. The fire was covering almost everything. “What the hell is going on right now?”

“Yukio is being parasited by Satan. Rin is trying to burn him out. Shima was ordered to kill Rin if Yukio got in danger. They need him for something. Yukio sent two very large demons to destroy the ship but some sort of blast stopped them before they could finish the job.”

Yukio had been the one Light was working with on the ship? Had he been with them the entire time? Was it all intentional? The betrayal and retreat to the Illuminati?

Bon released Miwa. “Where is Shima?” His friend was scraped and bruised and there was a cut on his cheek that had bled some. His clothes were singed in a way that made it look like he had been on fire at some point. There was soot and ash on his face and hands and glasses.

Miwa fidgeted. “I, uh, lost track of him after the last explosion. He went towards Rin to use Yamantaka against him.” 

He couldn’t stop the noise of utter anger that fell from his lips. Yamantaka had been entrusted to the Shima family to help them fight against Satan. The familiar had been used to save them all as children and now it was being used to _hurt_ Rin. It was something and someone he trusted betraying him.

His eyes darted back to the fight. Rin had knocked Yukio over and was running back towards him. He’d never seen his flames so spread out. They typically stuck close to Rin. 

“What are they doing with the furnace?” Izumo asked with a wary glance at Bon. 

“Furnace?” Miwa stuttered in confusion.

“Yeah,” Bon forced his eyes away from the fight and focused on the now. He had to do this and trust Rin. He was strong. He’d already tamed the flames of Gehenna. They weren’t going to burn him alive. “They had Todo and two other guys in a furnace. They were doing something to them.” 

Miwa’s eyes widened and his body straightened at alert. “Lucifer! The stern woman that serves him mentioned the furnace. I think it has something to do with the bodies.” He looked to Bon. “I’m pretty sure it’s tied to the section 13 research with immortality.”

Izumo frowned and rubbed her arms. “Karura is the phoenix. It’s hard to get much more immortal than that.” 

“We can’t let them finish the process.” Bon muttered and risked a glance at his lover. Rin was on top of Yukio who didn’t seem to be struggling much now. He couldn’t make out anything else past the fire. He wanted to see if Rin was hurt or needed help but he couldn’t tell. He couldn’t make out anything but shapes. Rin could be burning alive for all he knew.

“But they couldn’t exorcise him.” Miwa countered. Bon couldn’t turn his head to look at him. He needed to see Rin. He needed to see if he was still alive. “Karura wasn’t possessing him. It was more like he was possessing Karura.” 

“That’s what they meant by demon eater. He consumed Karura. It’s against his will.” Izumo muttered. She pulled on Bon’s arm and it gave him the strength to tear his eyes away. It was physically painful and he immediately wanted to look back.

Miwa nodded. “I believe so.”

Bon’s eyes were drawn to the koma sword strapped to Miwa’s back. It wasn’t strong enough for Rin anymore but… maybe....

He couldn’t drag his eyes away. “Is any of the blade still attached to Kurikara?” 

Miwa’s eyes met his. He watched as his friend realized what he was thinking. “But if you use it for that-”

It was like choosing between his heart and his head. He had to do what would be best for Assiah even if it meant risking Rin’s stability. His lover had come back to him each time so far. He had to trust that Rin was strong. 

Besides, it wouldn’t be forever. It would only be until the phoenix was free. He’d release the phoenix from the sword and have his father reclaim the familiar. It was too dangerous to leave Karura unsummoned right now. 

“We have to get the sword to the lab. If I can stab Todo with Kurikara it should force Karura into the blade. We’ll be able to stop Todo and whatever they’re trying to do with him. We can’t let them create whatever immortal cell they’re trying to make.”

“I agree but how are you going to get there? What about Rin?”

Bon’s heart slammed into his throat and his eyes darted back to the halfling. Rin’s body was encased in his blue flames and he was funneling them at Yukio’s head. The younger twin was responding with a flurry of his own flames. It wasn’t clear who would win this fight. 

He couldn’t stay. He’d be a distraction to the halfling. If Rin saw him while the demon was in charge he _knew_ the demon would come for him. Even if it cost him the fight he’d want to claim Bon. Especially with so many other demons around. He wasn’t being prideful but he was certain that the demon would choose him over Yukio. 

As for the human part of Rin? He had no real idea who his lover would choose and he didn’t want him to have to make that gut wrenching choice. Rin had to focus on defeating Satan. No matter how his heart ached to join with Rin he couldn’t. He had to go for the bigger issue. Rin could handle Satan where Bon really couldn’t. Not like this.

He could help stop Lucifer from creating an immortal body. He could free the phoenix from his imprisonment and return to Rin with some actual backup. 

“I-he has to stay. He has to get Satan out of Yukio. Everything we know says that he’s vital to their plans. We can’t distract him from that. I know what Light said but he didn’t have all the facts.”

It hurt to say but he could do it. He was certain of himself. He’d free Karura (or die trying) and he’d help stop the Illuminati’s plans.

“If we do this I’ll need to stay behind.” Miwa added quietly and Bon’s chest squeezed painfully. His head turned towards his oldest friend and he found brown eyes staring at him a little sadly but _so_ determined. “They have cameras. They know I have the sword. I… I think Rin fried them with that huge blast earlier but they still think I have the sword. If they see it missing they’ll know something’s up." His thin hands fisted the fabric of his jacket in determination. Bon could see the fear in his friend's eyes and posture and it made every part of his chest _ache_.

His friend swallowed thickly and continued with only a slight waver in his voice. "You can take the blade and scabbard and leave me with the case. That way if they get the cameras working or see me again they’ll think I still have it.” His eyes moved to where Rin was gaining ground on Yukio. “I can keep both of you updated as well. You can let me know when you get Karura and I can let you know when Rin wins.”

He couldn’t express how much he appreciated the way the aria worded that. It practically leaked positivity. His friend was taking such an incredible risk.

“By yourself?” He asked quietly and a little too thickly. 

Miwa smiled sincerely. “I’ve got Kuro.” He pet the sidhe who leaned into the touch with a soft purr. Bon could have kissed that stupid cat for his support. He’d had a bit of a rocky relationship with the familiar and been threatened by it more than once but it was really the most ridiculously loyal companion. He wouldn’t let Rin be hurt while he could help. 

He could trust Miwa with Kuro. He could trust Rin with both of them and he could trust Rin with Miwa. 

“We’ll be back.” Izumo promised cheerfully. She spoke right as a huge blast of fire exploded across the room. All three of them were knocked backwards and into the wall. Yukio laughed deliriously and another explosion sounded. Izumo was the first one upright, mainly because both her and Miwa had landed on top of Bon. All of his air was knocked out of his lungs and he knew it was going to hurt to breathe for a while. 

There was a large whoosh of air that just made the fires burn all the more intensely. Smoke had filled the room and it was hard to see or breathe through it all. 

“See you later, son!” Another demented laugh echoed through the large room and it was followed by the sound of pounding feet. Bon pushed himself upright and helped Miwa. He spat some blood out of his mouth and tried to focus his eyes. 

Rin was crouched at the far end of the room and he was engulfed with wild flames that blazed bigger and bigger with the fresh air. The far wall had been blasted in some explosion and there was a gaping hole that led to what looked like outside. He didn’t see Yukio. 

“We gotta go now.” Izumo sprang upright and started towards the door. Bon nodded in agreement and got to his feet shakily. He was a little dizzy from hitting his head. Miwa unslung the sword from his back and pulled Kurikara out of the bag. He passed it towards Bon.

The sword weighed less than Bon remembered which made sense because half the blade had fallen off. It rattled in its case and it wasn’t warm to the touch like it had been. This sword was empty. He attached it to his side and tried to hide it in his coat and with his bag. The bazooka strapped to his other side drew more attention so he’d have to hope it was hidden enough.

He wanted to wrap Miwa up in another hug but he couldn’t quite get the courage to do it. It felt like if he hugged him, he'd never see him again. He squeezed Miwa’s shoulders instead and pressed his head against the shorter aria’s. He took a moment to appreciate the feel of his friend alive and steady beside him.

"Don't get caught." The aria ordered quietly. "I won't be there to keep an eye out for you."

Bon's throat tightened and his eyes burned. What had he done to deserve this loyalty?

“Stay safe, okay?” It wasn’t enough. He had never let the aria properly know how important he was to him. They were trapped in a strange relationship of leader and follower. They had been their entire lives. They had been raised as siblings and not at the same time. His life had been placed as more valuable because he was the Bocchan. He was someone to lead and they were supposed to protect him. They had chosen to follow their birthrights but that didn’t mean he had to keep silent.

He loved Konekomaru Miwa and had for as long as he could remember. It was a part of who he was. It wasn't like his love for Rin but it was something he couldn't imagine ever changing. He was his brother regardless of what the world might think and now he had to leave him in this terrible situation. This boy who had trembled at the mere thought of Rin being satan's son was risking his very life to help that same person he had been terrified of. He was choosing to stay alone with an unstable demon and someone who was being parasited by Satan so that there would be a better chance of everyone surviving. He was choosing to stay under the Illuminati's potential surveillance knowing that if he was caught he'd be killed. He was a brilliant strategist and he was unwavering in his loyalty. He had put himself time and time again to aid Bon and keep him safe. He had kept Bon in line and given him someone he could trust in during some of the darkest moments. Where others had lied or betrayed him, Miwa never had.

There wasn't time to say everything Bon needed to say. It would take hours-possibly days- to explain how much the unwavering support had meant to him. Rin made him believe he could be a leader but Konekomaru made him _want_ to be a leader.

And now they might both die and there wasn’t time to say it all.

If they made it out of this alive he’d sit Konekomaru down and explain it all. He’d let the shorter aria know that he had always-and probably would always- considered him his brother. That he loved him and he was _so_ grateful for the friendship he’d had through all their years. That he wanted him with him no matter the future.

He released him and hoped it had relayed some of what he didn’t have time to say. 

He was so focused on his friend that he didn’t notice Rin straightening. He didn’t see the demon turning and he couldn’t have seen the way the demon’s nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply. He took a step back and away from Konekomaru and towards the door and that was when he noticed he’d caught Rin’s attention. Bon couldn’t have missed it now. He could _feel_ the demon’s attention. Rin’s fire was flaring around his body and stretching upwards and outwards like it was seeking something out. Something that was probably him.

The demon was burning more and more brightly and didn’t seem to care that Yukio was probably getting away. Rin’s head tilted to the side and his lips spread in a predatory smile. His flames shot out across the room and Bon found himself freezing in alarm as they encircled him and cut off his exits. Konekomaru was blocked from the demon’s view by the crates and Izumo had reached the door. They were both watching him with a horrified gaze. 

“Ryuuji? Is that you?” The fire was too bright and too hot and he couldn’t breathe. “My Ryuuji,” the demon purred and took a disproportionately loud step forward, “I’d recognize your scent anywhere. Are you trying to hide from me?”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday
> 
> Also, I’ve temporarily turned on comment moderation for this fic ‘cause I got spammed by a not nice anon that said a lot of ugly things. I didn’t want to disable anon reviews so I did that instead. I’ll approve everything unless it’s obvious spam or straight up vitriol. I’m only planning on keeping it on for a short while


	43. Chapter 43

Rin smiled dangerously and then he had sprinted across the space between them. His body was pressed against Bon’s and he couldn’t help but recoil in surprise. Rin was far too warm for comfort and he didn’t have time for this. He had to get out before anyone else arrived. Also, Yukio was actively getting away now.

“Ryuuji,” Rin growled and shoved him against a wall. His head bounced against the metal wall and stars exploded in his vision. He grunted in pain and Rin used his momentary distraction to press closer. His arms were pinned to the wall and Rin’s leg shoved itself between his. “Mmm, I -” His head drew back sharply and his eyes blazed with blue fire. “You’re bleeding.”

Bon’s head was throbbing. He’d knocked into whatever cut he’d gotten earlier and now he could feel blood on the back of his head. Rin did not seem to notice that Bon’s head was tender. He caught Bon’s face with one hand and tilted it to the side so he could see the injury more clearly. He made a displeased sounding hiss and dragged his fingers through Bon’s hair so he could see what had happened. Bon wasn’t even sure what the cut looked like. He’d bashed his head against something and the latest knock against the wall had probably aggravated it. 

“Ryuuji,” Rin murmured tightly. Bon couldn’t see his face and he felt a little light headed. “What happened?” His hand returned to Bon’s wrist and forced his momentarily free hand back against the wall.

“You just knocked me into a wall.” He muttered as Rin’s tail slipped under his shirt. There was something hard and hot pressing against his chest and he couldn’t figure out what it was until he realized  _ it was Rin’s heart. _

“Did someone hurt you?” Rin dipped his head and pressed his nose against Bon’s throat. “You smell like them again.” He could feel Rin’s snarl against his skin. “They were supposed to keep you safe. You’re always bleeding.”

He didn’t have time for this. He had to get the sword to the furnace before they finished. He had to free Karura and stop the Illuminati’s plans. (He could feel Rin’s heart pulsing against his chest. Rin’s life was just hovering there for anyone to hurt.)

He tried for an angry tone. “Can we do this jealousy thing later?” 

Rin ignored him and licked at his skin. The demon’s hips pressed against his thigh and the tail slithered further up his shirt. Kisses were peppered along his throat and trailed up his jaw. Rin’s thumbs brushed against the pulse point on his wrists and a warm nose dragged over his cheek. Konekomaru and Izumo both took a step towards him and he shook his head as much as he could. His friends got the message and paused.

“Rin,” he tried again, “there’ll be time later. We’re in danger here. We gotta finish t-”

“Stop pushing me away.” Rin’s hands moved so that their fingers were interlaced even though he was still being pressed against the wall. It was a weird overlay to be treated almost tenderly even while he was being forced still. “You’re still bleeding. Let me take care of it.”

He knew his expression was silly. “Huh?” He didn’t know what Rin meant by ‘take care of it’. He wasn’t onboard with delaying longer and searching for a demon that Redarm had probably already taken care of. “The demon is already gone.”

Rin smiled viciously. “Mmm. Good. I know you’re strong.” He pressed closer and his nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply. “I would have made it suffer.” 

“Rin, I gotta go. I gotta get the sword-”

Rin’s flames flared out. “Stay,” the demon  _ pouted _ . “Stay with me and let me keep you safe.”

Huh. 

He didn’t really anticipate that. He certainly didn’t expect the way it made his own heart thump. He’d never thought about it going further than a desire to own with this version of Rin. 

His voice was softer now. “Rin, I gotta go. I’m sorry.” 

Rin released his left hand and cupped his cheek. “By yourself, Ryuuji? You’re the one who says exorcists don’t fight alone.” 

Bon moved his hand to Rin’s chest but couldn’t quite make himself push the demon away. He felt like he was on the verge of understanding the demon. The question of who the demon was and whether it was part of who his Rin was or something else entirely. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay and hold him and keep track of him. He wanted him safe. He wanted to rest and not have to worry for a few blessed moments. He could trust Rin to keep him safe but he couldn’t stand by. He had to force himself away and it was hard enough to do without seeing Rin’s big blue eyes and hearing his boyfriend beg him to stay.

(He could see Rin’s heart. He wanted to protect it.)

“I’m supposed to keep you safe.” Rin added. His thumb caressed Bon’s cheek and his eyes wouldn’t let Bon look away. He was being drawn in and there wasn’t time for this.

“I’m a capable exorcist.” He’d be upset, normally, about someone assuming he needed help. Right now he just wanted to be done with everything. He was so tired already and there was so much to do. He had also spent most of the last year having it beat in his head that arias kind of had to depend on others. 

Rin pressed impossibly closer and he could feel the warm length of the demon against his entire body. “I know,” Rin murmured a few centimeters from his lips. The demon was radiating a seductive warmth and his skin was glittering with flames that were wild and unpredictable. His lips were quirked in the slightest of smiles and there was something dangerous and feral in his gaze. “You’re strong and powerful and loyal and attractive and-” He drew back sharply and gave his head a little shake like a dog trying to clear water out of its ears. Bon’s heart was pounding and he felt a little dizzy. 

Rin’s eyes focused on him again. “But I’m stronger. I chose you as my mate.” Rin murmured and his tail wound around Bon’s hip distractingly. “It’s my pleasure to protect you.”

He had to get away. He had to leave and Rin had to stop Satan. Rin was the only one who stood a chance. Bon had to get Karura so they could stop Lucifer. The others would already be waiting…

(Rin had called him his mate.)

“We gotta save Assiah, Rin. We’re running out of time.”

Rin shook his head and pressed his forehead against Bon’s. “No.” He muttered petulantly. “Not alone. I’ll take you.” The halfling’s tail coiled around his arm and pulled him closer.

Bon cupped Rin’s cheek and the demon flared bright with warm fire. The flames flickering from his heart expanded and almost reached Bon’s face. It was hotter than Rin’s normally but it wasn’t painful. There was something distinctly different about the interaction this time. It didn’t feel threatening even though he wasn’t free to move. 

It felt like the demon was hearing him this time. Like what he was saying mattered even if Rin wasn’t doing what he asked. It was a definite step forward.

“But Yukio needs you.” He reminded despite how much he wanted to take Rin with him. “We gotta split up.”

The tail tightened around his arm and it was so like every other time the halfling tried to pull him close and keep him safe. “No.” It was muttered even more unhappily. Rin tilted his face into Bon’s hold and nuzzled the hand like a cat seeking cuddles. “Stay with me. I can keep you safe. I  _ want  _ to keep you safe.”

His heart thumped and he felt his breath hitch a little. He couldn’t afford to be distracted even if this was the closest he’d had to a normal conversation with the demon part of Rin. 

“Please?” He asked softly. “I’ll come back, Rin. You can trust me.” He slid his hand around the warm face so he could cup the back of Rin’s head. Rin’s horns were a little longer than they had been and they poked uncomfortably against his head but he could ignore it for a bit. He had to win this disagreement. “You gotta let me go.”

The demon drew back and scowled. “Let you go? You’re mine. I chose you.” He shook his head in irritation and his flames got brighter. “You’re a weakness.” The fire grew warmer and Bon dropped his hand in surprise. “You could be destroyed  _ so _ easily and you’re just walking around. It’s not okay.” 

His brow furrowed in utter confusion at the subject change. “Huh?” 

“You’re mine and they won’t leave you alone. They keep coming after you.” The demon’s hands clutched at his shirt and fisted the fabric. “They shouldn’t touch you but they don’t realize your marked and I-” His elongated nails dug into Bon’s shoulder. He leaned closer and there was something wild and dangerous in his eyes that made Bon feel exhilarated and mildly in danger. 

“If they weren’t here,” Rin breathed against his lips, “I’d suck you until you were chanting my name instead of those mantras.” He pressed closer somehow and every inch of him was so seductively warm. “I’d make you  _ desperate  _ for me, and then I’d want you to fuck me, as hard and fast as you can because I can take it.” Rin inhaled sharply and tightened his hand around Bon’s shoulder. “And then? I’d finish my claim.” He straightened the smallest bit and his nostrils flared. “But no one gets to see you like that but me.”

Rin hauled him into a biting kiss that was all aggression and need and filled Bon’s mouth with the tang of blood. His lip and tongue were cut and he couldn’t escape from it. He made some sort of noise that indicated a little of his pain and the demon withdrew. His own lips were bloody as well and he looked almost vampiric with the fangs. 

He spat the blood to the side and glared. Rin’s eyes widened and the flames grew brighter. He looked alarmed.

“You know that’s not okay.” He growled and wiped the blood from his chin.

Rin frowned. “How does he do it? You don’t bleed with him. What am I doing wrong?”

It felt like he was talking to a petulant child who didn’t understand how he broke something. He wasn’t prepared to defend against that and he felt the glare slip from his face a little. He had been leaning towards the idea that this was a part of his boyfriend and now he was pretty much in that camp. He was fairly sure this part of Rin had been there the entire time and Bon had only caught a few glimpses of him. He recognized him in a strange way. It was the wild part of Rin that burned uncontrollably and didn’t understand other’s reservations. The part that wanted and took. The part that had ignited and leapt at the Impure King for the thrill of a fight. The part that shoved Bon against a wall and took the kisses he wanted while driving Bon into his own ecstasy. The part that destroyed any demon that hurt someone he loved and enjoyed it.

His expression softened and he felt a little of the anger dissipate. He’d teach this version of Rin that he still needed to ask but that he could learn. Bon was something every version of Rin could be certain of.

“We’ll talk about it later and we’ll figure it out. I promise.” He had to get away. He’d wasted so many minutes. He could have been half way there by now. He had to free Karura and stop whatever the hell they were trying to do with him. He had to keep them all safe. Rin couldn’t fight Lucifer and Satan and win. “Yukio needs your help right now.”

(He would take some time to figure out his feelings on  _ that _ shit later. He couldn’t think about Yukio too much or he’d just feel that rage again.)

Rin’s entire person seemed to wilt. His flames dimmed and his body slumped a little. “Yukio hates me.” It was muttered into the space between them. “He won’t let me break loose. He’s holding me back.” The blue eyes were blazing again. It looked like his flames were too much for his body to hold and they were leaking out all over his body. Like his anger had replaced his desire and sorrow and he couldn’t hold it in. 

“Who is holding you back?” He wanted to smack himself the minute he asked the question. He didn’t have time to dive into this. Rin was toeing with a really dangerous line and Bon wasn’t going to be able to keep pulling him back from it. Not without some sort of compromise being made. The main reason he’d been successful in distracting the demon so far was that he was something like a tease. He was something alluring and just out of the demon’s grasp. Something he couldn’t possess. Something he wanted and something he’d  _ almost _ claimed. He was scared what would happen if he had a full bond. Would he still have the ability to entice the demon and distract him? Would he be something that was conquested and no longer worthy of attention? Would it get even worse?

(Was he just something to claim?)

Rin’s eyes were intent on his. The red seemed more prominent now. “ _ Your _ Rin.” He mocked. “The weak human. He knows Yukio hates him but he wants to help that fuck up anyway.”

He had so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to rebuttal that  _ his _ Rin was not weak because his Rin had kept the demon at bay for most of his life. He’d booted him out of his mind and kept fighting for what he believed in. He wanted to tell this demon he wasn’t nearly as impressive as he thought he was.

He settled for staring at those burning eyes and hardening his own gaze. “Rin, your brother doesn’t hate you.” He promised even though he didn’t believe his own word. “He needs your help.” 

Rin looked agitated and it seemed like his fangs were longer. “He’s weak.” The demon growled. “They’re  _ all _ weak.”

Bon shrugged. “It’s Satan. He’s controlling him. You can’t let that go.” He brushed the white locks out of Rin’s eyes. The blue eyes shot to his and stared hungrily. The demon’s grip tightened on his wrist and the other hand came up to cup the side of his neck. He seemed to have distracted the demon in the wrong way. Oops. 

Rin dragged his nose along the other side of Bon’s throat. “You smell like prayer smoke.” The demon inhaled sharply and pressed against Bon. “You’ve been chanting.”

“Had to ward off some not great demons.” He squeezed Rin’s shoulder. “I have to go, Rin.” He couldn’t keep saying this. It hurt more each time. He wanted to stay. Every moment he was here he wanted more to bring out his own Rin and he didn’t want to go. 

“You’re still trying to leave?” 

Bon got a random idea and decided to go for it. He caught Rin’s cheek and stared into the flaming eyes. The red and blue irises stared back at him and he felt the uncertainty in his gut settle. This was Rin. It might not be the Rin he knew best but it was his boyfriend.

With that settled in his heart he could offer the demon a smile. “You know I love you?” 

Rin’s eyes blazed almost as brightly as his heart and he offered no resistance when Bon pulled him into a kiss. His lips hurt but he’d been cut in a kiss before. Rin’s teeth were a hazard and sometimes he was too wound up or tired to pay proper attention. He delved into the kiss with abandon and felt Rin melt against him. He got his hand free from Rin’s hold and spun them around so it was Rin pressed against the wall. He pressed his thigh between Rin’s legs and felt the demon gasp against his lips. He felt Rin rest his weight on Bon and tremble as he deepened the kiss. He dragged his fingers along the edge of Rin’s tail and earned a full body shudder and a hot blast of flames. The demon slid against him eagerly and Bon braced himself mentally. He was supporting Rin’s weight and the demon seemed completely distracted by the kiss.

“Trust me, babe.” He growled as he pulled away. “I’m coming back. Do you think anything here could stop me? You’re just as much mine as I’m yours.” He poked the demon’s flame covered shoulder. “You made a promise to me for after all this and I’ll be damned if I let you break it. Now go get your brother and kick your fucking father out of his body.” 

He let Rin go and stepped back. Rin watched him with burning eyes but didn’t make to grab him. He could see the demon’s hand clenching at his side but he let Bon take another step. 

“Keep your tail tucked in for me, okay? Don’t give him a cheap shot.” He ordered and Rin’s hand spasmed a little.

He turned around and felt like his heart was going to slam its way out of his chest. He sprinted towards the opposite door and prayed he had enough time to get out of the room before Rin changed his mind. He could hear Kuro meowing loudly behind him and hoped the sidhe was offering Rin some aid. He could feel a burning in his throat and eyes and he couldn’t pretend it was the smoke

He  _ hated _ running away. It felt like the worst kind of betrayal. Rin was fighting his own twin who was being parasited (whatever the hell that meant) by Satan and it was like every horrible thing was piling up on the halfling. There was a giant Gehenna Gate over head and that combined with fighting Satan had to be make it hard not to think of Father Fujimoto’s death. If he failed Yukio would be lost and Assiah would be destroyed. And Bon couldn’t even stick around and help. He had to go and do this stupid task because fighting Satan wasn’t enough they had to stop Lucifer as well.

He swore to himself that he’d return and make it up to Rin. He would return. He would come back and he’d have Karura and he’d be able to help the halfling. They’d beat all of this.

He was about halfway to the door when the entire room shook. He fell to his knees and saw Izumo fall against the door.

“What’s taking you so long?” Yukio laughed and Bon got to his feet again. Yukio was standing in the hole they’d blown in the side of the ship and was watching Rin curiously. The halfling was standing where Bon had left him but his flames were expanding again. He watched in awe and horror as Rin sprang into the air and closed the distance between him and his brother in one single bound. He slashed at his brother but it was a sloppy attack. Rin’s attention was torn. Bon noticed the halfling had deliberately placed himself between Yukio and him.

He could see Konekomaru across the room clutching Kuro and readying himself to dodge.

Yukio blasted Rin’s flame sword away with a blue burst of his own flames and the halfling twisted to get behind him. They exchanged blows with Rin moving recklessly and clearly trying to steer Yukio back.

“What’s got you distracted, Rin?” Yukio laughed and Rin barely dodged his attack. Bon couldn’t quite stop himself from leaning forward. That had very nearly struck his lover and he wasn’t sure how quickly Rin would heal from blue flames (he might be immune) but he also knew that the satanic attack was what had triggered his body burning and Rin dying.

Yukio’s body went rigid and his eyes darted to the crate Bon was sort of hiding behind. “Oh, is it our audience-” Yukio’s voice abruptly cut off and his head tilted towards Bon slowly. His eyes widened and his lips spread in a slow smile that was not Yukio. When he spoke again, his voice was utterly different. “Ah. I see. The boy is back.”

Bon immediately put some space between himself and Izumo. He was not going to let them get caught in whatever crossfire was probably about to happen.

Konekomaru paled and tried to follow after him but Kuro caught him by his sleeve and jerked him back behind the crate before he could be seen. Bon was 98% sure it was Satan that had just spoken and he didn’t like that the most powerful demon in existence knew who he was.

Rin growled and his flames grew taller. Satan’s eyes turned on the halfling and narrowed. 

“You keep disappointing me, son.” 

“You’re homophobic? Why am I not surprised.” Rin jumped to the side so he was closer to Satan and not as close to Bon. He probably wanted to draw Satan’s attention away. Bon went ahead and brought his hands together so he could start chanting without any real notice. 

“Your brother is smarter than you-”

“Everyone knows that.”

“He has refused to fall for the trap of attachment.” 

Rin paused mid attack and tilted his head in obvious confusion. “What the fuck?” 

Bon started a chant for a spiritual shield. He didn’t want any of them to accidentally be hurt and distract Rin. Until he got a clever idea for how to help his lover or get the hell out of here without making himself a target he’d make sure they didn’t get in the way. Satan hadn’t given any indication that he knew Konekomaru or Izumo were in the room and he was fine with that.

“He will betray you. He will abandon you.” Satan’s brow furrowed in thought and his smile turned evil. “Ryuuji? The dragon samurai. You chose a warrior but what makes you think he’ll stay with  _ you? _ ”

He could see the way Konekomaru startled and Bon felt a cold shiver race down his own back. He didn’t know why Satan knew his name unless he got it from Yukio, but hearing Satan himself say your name was  _ not _ a fun experience. 

It took a back seat to the fact that Satan was trying to use him to hurt Rin. He was trying to make Rin doubt Bon. He didn’t know what all had happened between Yuri and Rinku but he knew their relationships were nothing alike. Rin was not his father or his mother. He was his own person. 

Rin’s flames burst out around him in an uncontrolled flash fire that made Satan shake his head. The flames licked at Bon’s shield but it held steady. He moved a little further away from his friends and towards Rin’s side of the fight. 

“Don’t say his name.” Rin snarled and sprang towards Satan. He slashed wildly with his flame sword but Yukio dodged out of reach. “You’re not allowed to speak it.” 

“Ryuuji?” Satan laughed. “You want him for your own?” He parried a blast of flames from Rin and kicked out at him. Rin dodged. “You think he loves you?” He caught Rin’s arm and Bon heard a snap. The halfling gave a cry of pain as his arm went the wrong way.

Bon’s body moved forward without leave of his brain. He was dashing across the open, burning, area. He could hear feet pounding after him and it almost made him pause but Rin was breathing shakily from the pain.

His boyfriend backed away from Satan and sent Bon a look that said very plainly he was to stay back. Bon didn’t care. That demon healing could harm his boyfriend right now. He’d heal too quickly and he could lose function of that arm.

“You want to claim him. You think he’ll stay with you and, what? You’ll have a family? You’re a  _ demon _ .” Satan prodded as Bon reached his boyfriend. Rin snarled at him to back up and Bon ignored him. He caught hold of the broken arm and saw Rin’s flames flare around them. The halfling caught him around his waist and dove for a pile of crates to get some cover.

“Ryuuji!” 

He shook his head because there wasn’t time for a lecture. “Gotta set it.” He explained in a panic. “If you heal before it sets your arm won’t-” he cut himself off and felt his fingers shaking. Rin’s skin was purple and blue and he could see the swelling and broken blood vessels and he knew this was going to hurt horribly but it had to be done. He knew Rin would keep him safe and he had the stupid first aid kit. Fuck Satan and what he was saying about people leaving Rin. Bon was all too happy to prove him wrong. 

He fumbled the kit out while Rin did something with a lot of blasts that made the room shake. He got a hold of the emergency splint and gently caught Rin’s hand again.

His eyes darted to Rin’s and he could feel the sadness in his own. “I’m sorry. This will hurt.” Rin nodded and his demonic eyes narrowed with determination.He tore his gaze away and focused on his memories of the basic medicine course. He’d learned this because of Konekomaru and Amamimon. He hadn’t anticipated using it on Rin of all people. He’d kind of expected Rin to be beyond broken bones. 

He could hardly make his hands work and he couldn’t move as quickly as he wanted. He knew every touch and adjustment had to hurt even though the most he’d ever broken was a finger. Rin kept blocking things with his other arm and he tugged Bon to the side with his tail to avoid something that was loud and hot. Bon noticed Holy Sake being poured over the area near them and he wanted to scream in frustration because that meant Izumo had given her presence away.

He got the splint on and secured it as well as he could. He draped the sling over Rin’s head and met his fiery eyes once again. Rin didn’t meet his gaze but he could feel his boyfriend’s tail tighten around his hip. He assumed that meant he had his lover’s attention even though Rin was staying focused on Satan’s position. 

“I know it’s gonna be hard, but please,  _ please _ , don’t move this arm until it no longer hurts.”

Rin didn’t answer him but his uninjured arm wrapped around Bon and he leapt across the room like he weighed nothing.

“He won’t stay with you.” Satan taunted as Rin set him much nearer the door. “Humans will never stay with a demon.” He sent a wave of fire that Rin blocked with his body. 

“Go back.” Rin ordered with a voice that was too low to be him but too gentle to be the demon. His touch was tender and his eyes were on Bon like he didn’t want to look away. He wasn’t sure  _ who _ was looking at him but it reminded him of sitting in a sunlit bed as Rin’s adoring gaze pinned him in place. 

“Get safe.” Rin murmured and he left him with one last caress against his cheek. Rin dashed back across the room and parried a blow from his brother. Bon’s fear was clawing at his throat and he couldn’t ignore it much longer. The air was too thick and smoke was positively everywhere. The presence of Satan and Rin’s demon half was heavy around them and every human instinct in his body was wanting him to run away.

But his heart was demanding he go and help Rin. He’d seen where this kind of fight-

Satan fired three shots towards Rin. Two missed him by a small margin but the third hit him in the shoulder. The room was covered with blue flames and everything about the situation was making him think of Rin’s death and he moved towards the raging inferno of blue fire without meaning to because he had to see. He had to make sure Rin wasn’t-that he didn’t-that his Rin wasn’t gone. That his Rin wasn’t a charred corpse. He didn’t care about Satan for a terrible moment. Just Rin. 

“They always betray.” Satan said with a damning finality. 

Rin straightened and glared. “Stay back, Ryuuji.” He called without breaking his eye contact with Satan. Bon could breathe again because Rin was on fire but he wasn’t  _ on _ fire. 

Satan shuddered and suddenly he was standing differently. Yukio tilted his head curiously and then smiled softly. 

Bon didn’t have time to realize what was happening before the younger twin had jumped through the fire that separated them and caught him by the throat. 

“Ryuuji!” Rin shouted his name and burst out with a wave of flames that knocked Bon’s body into Yukio. 

“I did say, Rin,” Yukio stated calmly as Bon heard the distinct, metallic click of a gun and felt the cool metal against his head, “that I would do whatever it takes to make you kill me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Wednesday :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!**  
>  Warning for general violence in this chapter.

Bon had a very bizarre moment of wondering how in the hell he had ended up with Yukio once again pointing a gun at him. It was probably no more than a second but it felt like an endless eternity where he didn’t feel fear or anger, just surprise and confusion.

Then Yukio tugged him around so he was directly in front of the younger twin. Rin’s entire body twitched and his fire flashed out in an intensely hot burst.

“Careful, Rin.” Yukio drawled, “I wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt Ryuuji.” The hand around Bon’s throat tightened and he felt like he was being suspended in the air by Amaimon again. He could see Konekomaru and Izumo moving in his peripherals but he couldn’t look over. Rin was directly in front of him and his face was in full on demon mode. He looked wild. There was no question who was in control currently.

Yukio blew out a tired breath that Bon could feel against his ear. He had been frozen in shock the last time Yukio had pulled a gun on him. (Seriously, how was this happening again?) This time, he felt more aware. He had his hands out in front of him and tried to subtly move one of them. 

“No, Ryuuji. Don’t think I can’t see that.” The gun pressed hard enough against him that his head tilted a little. “Better make a choice, Rin. Ryuuji is fully human and I doubt even the Illuminati can regrow a head.” The hand on his throat tightened a little. He kept his expression even and didn’t make a sound. He would _not_ give Yukio any help in making Rin feral. “I can’t promise how long I’ll have control and I don’t think you want our father having control with Ryuuji.”

He didn’t like Yukio saying his name over and over again. It was a weird thing to latch onto in this situation but it was what his brain took hold of. It felt like Yukio was trying to make some sort of power move. Like he was reiterating that he knew Bon’s name and there was nothing Rin could do to stop him from saying it.

Rin’s flames were getting further out of control. “Let him _go.”_ His face was stretched unnaturally and the lines of his cheek and jaw were sharp. His teeth were too long for his mouth and fire was pouring out of him at a quick rate. They were hot and licking at the air with the desire to consume.

“Finish it and I will. Unless you think you’re faster than a bullet.” 

Bon’s mind was racing in an attempt to think of a way out of this. He couldn’t be responsible for Rin hurting Yukio and he was not going to make him choose between them. The demon had control right now and Bon wasn’t certain how they could get out of this. He could tell his friends were coming closer and he didn’t want them in danger and distracting Rin further. 

There were only so many things Rin would be able to keep track of and safe. He needed to be able to use his full power and he couldn’t as long as they were here.

Rin’s eyes shot to his and Bon’s restricted breath hitched. He didn’t like what he saw in them. Rin was going to do something reckless to himself.

“Rin, don’t-“ The fingers around his throat tightened painfully and Yukio’s body shuddered. Flames licked at Bon’s side and momentarily blinded him in his left eye. His mouth filled with smoke and he started to choke with what little air he had. Rin’s body flared brighter and the halfling took a small step forward.

“Do you need to be convinced? Is that it?” Yukio pulled the gun back and Bon’s entire body went stiff as the sound of a gunshot blasted through the air. It missed his foot by _inches_ and in the next second the burning hot muzzle of the gun was being pressed against his head. He couldn’t hold back the exclamation of pain and he couldn’t help the way his head jerked away. 

Rin’s flames exploded and Bon was once again pressed against Yukio. A flare of blue light blocked the flames from touching the younger twin but the heat licked at Bon’s skin. Yukio’s hand tightened around his throat and now it was hard to breathe.

“Better hurry, Rin.” Yukio muttered tightly. “He’s trying to take over.” Bon grabbed at the hand around his throat desperately and Yukio loosened his grip slightly.

Rin snarled and his flames shot out. They were painful and stole Bon’s breath. He winced a little and Rin looked even angrier. He pulled his flames back under control and Yukio made a disappointed noise.

“You want to die?” Bon gasped out. Rin moved a little closer and a sword of flame appeared at his side. Yukio twisted them around so Bon was further from Rin. “Think that’s the brave thing to do?”

“Careful, Ryuuji, my hand might slip.”

“Dying is bullshit and you know it.” The fingers got a little tighter but he could still breathe enough to continue. “You broke Shiemi’s heart. You killed your brother. Think dying will fix any of that?” It was utter bullshit. Dying would not repair what had been broken. It’d make it so much worse. 

“Stop talking.” Yukio growled.

“He can’t do anything while you’re holding me.” Bon grunted. Rin’s flames were flaring out again and Bon was pretty certain if they got any nearer he was going to get burned. Rin had a pretty good handle on his flames but he lost that handle when he was really angry.

“Do you want me to give him some real incentive?”

Mike and Uke were moving towards him slowly. Kuro had planted himself in front of Konekomaru to stop him from getting closer. The flames were getting warmer.

Bon decided to be utterly reckless because he couldn’t risk them and he had to change the situation. He still didn’t believe Yukio would actually shoot him even now. If he really wanted to threaten he’d have already fired a non lethal shot into him. Satan, however, was a wild card he didn’t want to play with.

He had been on an exorcist license crash course and he had spent crazy hours learning all the techniques required. Shura had taught him weapons training and that included his body. 

He shoved his elbow back, hard, right where he’d seen Rin hit Yukio earlier. The younger twin’s grip loosened around his neck and he managed to twist away. Yukio’s body shook and suddenly the gun was pointed away and Yukio was lunging back. Rin was already at his side and he found himself surrounded by the blue flames in a warm barrier nowhere near Yukio. He hadn’t even realized his boyfriend was moving him.

“Ooh! You chose an interesting one.” Satan laughed. Bon twisted on his heel to see Satan as Rin shifted next to him. The halfling’s tail wound around his arm and jerked him back a step so Rin was directly in front of him. The tail released his arm to grab his wrist and it squeezed tight like he was scared to let go. Bon started a chant for a spiritual shield and felt the energy form around him. Mike and Uke hovered behind him and he really had to get out. 

Rin’s nose brushed against his cheek. He could feel his boyfriend inhaling and wondered what he was smelling. 

“He looks a little antsy. Human’s injure _so_ easily, don’t they?” Satan baited. Bon was so tempted to fire at him.

Rin’s hands ran along his limbs and his fingers trailed gently over his throat and new burn. His eyes were terrified and each breath he took was dangerously loud. 

“I-” Bon started and his voice was a little hoarse. Rin’s eyes narrowed and his flames were suddenly washing over Bon. They were almost too warm and he wasn’t sure how in control Rin was. “Rin-”

“I want to see just how strong he is.” Satan taunted from somewhere behind them. Bon saw the exact moment his lover lost control of his anger with Satan’s next words. “I wonder how much he can take before he falls. Yuri managed three.”

Rin flung him back with a strong flick of his tail and he fell into the remnants of a crate. Rin sprang towards Yukio with an inhuman snarl of rage that made Bon’s blood feel thick in his veins.

Rin went for his brother’s throat. His eyes were lit with flames and the fire of gehenna was pouring across the ground and eating everything in its path. Yukio’s body was slammed into the ground by Rin and there was a terrible blast as they collided. Bon was slammed back against the crate and he could feel the rattle and pain of it all over his body. 

Satan threw up a protective shield that Rin broke through with a growl that scared Bon. It was uncontained and angry and Bon was having flashbacks to fighting Amaimon. Rin didn’t sound human at all. His boyfriend’s nails had elongated and sharpened into deadly claws and he was tearing at Yukio’s clothes with intent to kill while he snapped at Yukio’s throat. He was being blocked by Yukio’s flames but he was steadily breaking through each barrier.

Rin was going to kill him. Every swing of his fist, rip of his claws, and tear of his teeth made it clear that Rin was not holding back. The demon half had full control and he wasn’t going to stop. 

Bon shoved upward and swayed a little. He could feel blood dripping down his face and the side of his head felt tight where Yukio had pressed the scorching barrel to his skin. 

“Rin!” He choked out roughly. “Stop!”

“That’s my boy!” Satan laughed loudly and deliriously. “Embrace what you are!”

Mike was bounding across the room towards him. He tried to wave the familiar off but the fox spirit kept charging forward. He stumbled a little as another wave of flames shot out from the two demons. He brought his arm up to protect his face from the heat and found himself choking on the heat.

“Rin!” Konekomaru and Izumo’s voice joined together in a scream that didn’t even make Rin pause.

He couldn’t let him keep going. He couldn’t let Rin kill his twin. Rin would never be free of that guilt. 

“Rin!” He called with as much volume as he could. He saw Rin’s tail twitch but that was the only sign he was heard. “Stop!”

Rin sliced across Yukio’s chest and his jacket ripped. He was getting close to actually injuring him. 

He waved his hand through the air and spoke the key words to summon a group of pegaeae. They immediately fought his control to get further away from Satan and Rin. The mental strain made his headache flare to the front of his attention. He focused on sending two forward and keeping the others near his own body. 

He tried to bring the image of the eternal flame to his mind but all he could see and think of was blue fire. The lack of focus made his hold on the summons tentative at best. The mental strain was already making him nauseous. He allowed the ones nearest him to drift back so he could focus on the main two. He embraced the image of the blue flames and thought of Rin lighting up the dark night and fighting the Impure King. He tried to focus on the feeling of trust and certainty he’d had. He could feel Rin’s beads wrapped around his hands and he let his love for his people and his certainty in the future they were fighting for ground him.

He said the first lines of the necessary chants and remembered what Light had taught him as the water spirits hovered high over the fighting twins. He recalled the steps and centered his mind on what he wanted. He slashed his hands through the air and the summons dropped a pile of sacred water on the twins. He immediately dismissed both of them as Rin’s flames dimmed.

Rin’s head jerked towards him and Bon locked eyes with him. “Rin,” He called hoarsely. “Come back.” He swayed as he spoke because it was taking all his mental focus to keep the pegaeae under control. He was distantly aware of the pain in his body and the danger he was in but he needed Rin to come back. He wanted him freed.

His boyfriend’s tail twitched through the air and Bon very nearly lost control of his summons. He called them closer and focused his will. He would not let them turn on him. Not yet. They resisted the order but ultimately hovered closer. It felt as if they _knew_ Rin didn’t want other demons near him. Maybe it was the halfling’s scent or the partial bond or just the stink eye. Regardless, they hovered around him and Rin sprang to his feet with an angry snap of his teeth.

He would be _so annoyed_ at the blatant jealousy if that wasn’t what he’d been warning. He’d have a talk with the halfling when this was all over about his stupid jealousy issues. 

Rin was on him a moment later and the pegaeae were no longer in his control. He dismissed them as the mental strain caused his headache to throb through his mind agonizingly. His hand flew to Rin’s shoulder for support as he grunted in pain. 

The halfling caught him around the waist and once again Bon was being jumped through the air to a spot away from Yukio/Satan. Bon had no idea which of the two was in charge of Yukio’s body or even what the hell was going on with all of that. 

They landed on the other side of the room, nearish the exit. They were surrounded by a pile of cargo containers that gave them momentary cover from Yukio/Satan. Rin’s tail wound around his arm and the halfling pressed in close. A warm hand curled around his neck, barely touching the injury. He still had a hand on Rin’s shoulder and he used it to steady himself. He was dizzy from the strain and half his body was in pain.

He couldn’t decipher Rin’s expression. It might have been anger or fear or sorrow or something else entirely. It was always hard to read the features of his demonic half because everything was exaggerated and mildly angry looking. 

He sucked in a nearly painful breath and winced as he adjusted his weight. Rin crowded closer to him and grabbed his hip with his free hand. It was a tight hold that felt a little possessive.

“I’m fine.” He promised thickly. He was dizzy and he couldn’t stay - that was incredibly obvious now - and he had to get Karura free and Rin had to stop his twin.

(He couldn’t stop feeling like he owed that to the phoenix even though Karura was at least 50% responsible for the lies his father had been forced to keep. Every sharp line in his life had been blurred until it was almost non existent. So few things remained that he could stand firmly on.) 

“You gotta kick him out, Rin.” He tightened his grip on Rin’s shoulder and leaned forward until his head was resting against Rin’s. His boyfriend’s horns had grown longer along with the rest of his demonic features. “Free Yukio.”

Rin’s flames had surrounded them again in a blue barrier. He could see Yukio or Satan standing on the other side of the fire and he knew his time was nearly up. 

Rin met his gaze and Bon pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “You’re in control, not Satan.” He swallowed and ignored the pain he felt. “Whatever you do is up to _you_. You control your flames and actions.”

Satan made some sound that irritated Rin. The halfling straightened and twisted on his heel. 

“Stay back, Ryuuji.” Rin ordered with a tug of his tail. He couldn’t tell if it was the demon or human half talking. It sounded like his Rin but his features were entirely demonic. “Stay safe.”

Satan smirked. “He’s still trying to leave you. He doesn’t want to stick around. They never do. He’s no different.”

Bon tapped the tail around his wrist. “You got this.” He murmured knowing only Rin would hear him. “Kick that bastard out. Don’t let him try and trick you. Remember demons _lie._ ” Rin’s tail loosened around him a little and slid further up his arm. He took it as an indication Rin heard him. 

“Whatever he tells you, you aren’t him and we aren’t like them.” He brushed his fingers against the tip of Rin’s tail. It was the closest he could get to a caress. “Don’t break your promise to me, okay? I won’t break mine to you.” His lover dropped the barrier of flame and broadened his stance. Bon watched him with a sick feeling in his gut. Now was the moment to leave. He had to get out. He had to _move._

He wasn’t sure he could. This was more than just a fight for Rin. It was everything he hated and everything he envied. He was seeing the worst of himself in Satan and what he’d always striven to be in Yukio. It was every self image issue his boyfriend had coming to a head and mixing in something terrible. He had no barrier between himself and the demon in his head either. He hadn’t had a real chance to come to terms with what he was now and he had to fight. Both of the twins had been played and manipulated until they reached this moment. 

Satan started talking again and Bon wanted to kill him. The fucker kept trying to fill Rin’s head with negative things and Bon wanted to cover his elongated ears so the words couldn’t get in. His own words never seemed to stay in Rin’s head. He couldn’t make them stick around. He’d tried over and over but it always seemed pointless. He could tell Rin almost believed it in the moment but the belief was always fragile and faded away before long. 

(Fuck every person who had made Rin believe terrible things about himself.)

He spoke a little louder. “Show ‘em all, Rin.” He felt Rin’s beads against his wrist, a future and a hope. He’d keep trying to get his words to stick. Rin helped make him believe in himself and he’d keep trying to make Rin believe in himself. “Show ‘em how incredible you are.” He huffed out a painful breath and took half a step back that he felt in his gut. “And don’t you _dare_ die on me again.”

Rin’s tail squeezed his hand tight and it felt like a promise. 

“Get out of my brother, god damnit!” Rin’s tail released him and the halfling grew incredibly bright. A sword of fire appeared at his side and it shot towards Yukio’s head. The younger twin fell to the ground and Bon found himself being dragged back by two fox spirits. Mike and Uke pulled him towards Izumo as Konekomaru and Kuro hid.

Izumo had the door open and he didn’t stop running till he was through it. She slammed it shut as a blast of flames reached them. The metal door was almost too hot to touch but they still got it shut.

“That went horribly.” Izumo muttered dryly as she locked the door. “Are you alright?”

“Not really.” He let that be an answer and leaned against the wall. He felt breathless and his throat hurt and he wanted to be fighting with Rin and Konekomaru. Exorcists weren’t supposed to fight alone and it felt like he was abandoning them. 

Izumo motioned towards his bruising throat. “Sorry I don’t have anything for that.” 

He shrugged and rubbed at his throat a little. He shifted his bag around and pulled the scarf out. It would prevent the collar of his shirt from pressing against the bruise and would hide the marks. 

“He, uh, seemed to be the other Rin.” 

He shook his head and glanced around the hall to see if their scuffle had drawn any attention. Thankfully the rest of True Cross was raging a full on battle at the top of the ship. Everyone who didn’t have a specific job was probably there. Or doing something nefarious. It’s not like he knew.

“It’s getting harder to tell. Either way, he’s listening to me now.” His voice was steadier than he felt. 

He wanted to go back and help. He didn’t want to leave things like that. He knew he was currently just getting in the way but damn it all, he did not want to leave them alone. Rin was injured and Konekomaru didn’t have any flame resistance or demonic healing.

There was also the fact that Rin had trusted him in his demon form. He’d let Bon go. He’d listened. He’d tried to save him and he’d kept his control. He hadn’t gone entirely feral. It felt like both halves of his lover had been in control.

“How are we doing this? There were roughly fifteen people in that room.”

“What? Too many for you?” He joked. She gave him an unimpressed look. “Honestly? I’m thinking distraction. I just have to stab Todo and the sword should take care of the rest. The goal isn’t to fight all of them or even fight any of them. We can just get in and out.”

He doubted it would be anything like that simple but they had to try. They had no real entail to plan with and they had to be quick. There was no telling how much longer whatever they were trying to do was going to take to complete.

“Distraction?” Izumo hummed. She eyed him and a smirk lifted her lips. “Like a bazooka blast?”

He shrugged. Why the hell not? “I’ve got enough for three shots.”

“We can blast the furnace and stop it that way.” She motioned for her familiars to come closer and they did begrudgingly. Uke looked tired and sat next to Izumo. Mike eyed him suspiciously and sniffed the air disdainfully.

Bon rolled his eyes. He wasn’t getting into it with this fox spirit. He smelled like Rin. It was old news at this point. He’d just been mashed against a wall and coated in Rin’s flames and scent. He probably reeked-

Shit. He wasn’t supposed to give that away. Would it be obvious to other demons or would they just think he smelled like the halfling?

And none of that mattered because now Satan himself knew he was dating Rin and that he could be used against Rin. 

Izumo didn’t notice his internal debate. She summoned another dozen smaller kitsune that crowded around her. Bon had never seen the tiny spirits before and his heart immediately hurt for Konekomaru and Shiemi to be here. He wasn’t sure if either of them had seen the tiny spirits but they were adorable and he knew they’d love them. Hell, even Rin would squeal. They were painfully cute.

“Okay, the door had a lock on it. So here’s the plan. We’ll draw them out with an explosion and lock the door. You’ll melt the lock with one of those salamander bullets. I’ll distract whoever is inside and you’ll disable the machine. Find a way to stab Todo.”

This was not a plan. This was a goal. This was going to get one or both of them killed. 

“I know it’s not much.” She added. “And, let’s be real, chances are we don’t all make it out of this mess.”

“We’ve-”

She put her hand over his mouth and charged on uncaring of his scowl. “Chances are we don’t all make it out of this. If… If something happens to me, will you do me a favor?” He nodded his head and she let her hand drop back to her lap. “Tell Paku thanks? Shiemi too.” She frowned and he had the feeling she wasn’t seeing him any longer. “I haven’t said it enough to them.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell ‘em.” 

He’d told Rin he wanted to marry him and he’d hugged Konekomaru. He’d told his dad he loved him and he’d kissed his mother goodbye before everything had gone to hell. He’d fought for Rin along with Shiemi and he’d had the last couple of (long) days to learn more about Izumo. Renzou was the only one he’d have regrets with. He’d need too much time to sort out his problems with the knight.

The soft expression was gone on Izumo’s face. Cold determination took its place. “Get that thing ready.” She motioned towards his bazooka. He readied the weapon and gave his head a nod. He was aware of his pounding heart but it felt strangely distant. Like it was happening in someone else’s body. Kurikara clanked at his side and he tugged it a little tighter in hope that it would be quieter. Izumo headed down the hallway with her army of familiars and summons. She strode with purpose and Bon could almost believe she had a plan. They retraced their footsteps with only one close call and before he was anything like prepared, they were there. 

He could hear a soldier at the other end of the hall that was heading their way. He hefted his bazooka to his shoulder, steadied himself, and fired. 

The explosion was always louder than he anticipated and it tore a huge hole into the wall opposite them. The air was already laced with smoke but now it was thicker and had a sweeter scent instead of the heavy presence of sulfur. There was a familiar warmth to the scent that made Bon’s heart pound.

The reaction was immediate. Soldiers poured out of the room along with several demons. Izumo dashed into the room and Bon followed after her. He slammed the door behind himself and fired off a bullet at the door. The lock melted right as the door rattled with someone hitting it.

Izumo’s army of familiars charged forward as Bon turned around and pulled his bazooka back to his shoulder.

There were still six people in the room. Three of them were rushing towards the large furnace thing. Two were starting to summon, and the last one was running towards the other door. Bon didn’t waste time on them. He trusted Izumo would take care of it. He swung his body around so he was facing the furnace and he fired off his second round. 

The explosion was much louder than it should have been and the force of it sent him stumbling back a step. One of the Exorcists cried out in pain as they got too near the blast.

Izumo’s familiars darted around the room in a blur of white and red that he couldn’t focus on. Three figures emerged from the smoldering and smoking furnace and took in the chaos of the room. He could only make out two of the figures clearly. One was covered in a fine layer of scales while the other was burning with familiar flames.

Todo.

Flames shot towards him before he could do anything. He dropped the bazooka and brought his hands up in the sign of the immovable one. He quoted a chant of protection and felt the flames surround him. Izumo’s familiars dashed around to attack the other soldiers and the three men rushed at him. 

The serpentine one grew extra limbs that whipped towards him like snakes. Todo spread fiery wings and lifted into the air while the third summoned a large pitcher in the air. 

They attacked together. The flames that had once protected him burned at his skin and set his clothes alight. The serpents bit into his arm and the pitcher poured a thick liquid over his head that made his shield dissipate. 

He could feel the burn of the hydra’s venom. He jerked himself free at the cost of tearing a large gash on his arm. 

Izumo sent Uke to his side. The fox spirit turned into a large basin and poured over his head. The holy sake put Karura’s flames out and washed away the liquid the ouroboro had drenched him in.

He was already dizzy from whatever was in the venom but it didn’t matter. None of this mattered. He was apart from it. He would focus only on the chant and he would hold their defenses while Izumo got rid of the back up. He had to hold long enough for her to finish. The pain would pass. He had endured the Impure King with burning lungs, he had faced down a fully born Rin and he had withstood Amaimon’s wrath. He would hold the defense. 

He dodged away from the snakes and tried to move closer to Todo. The hydra moved towards his left and tried to crowd him away from the furnace like Bon cared about it.

The defensive chant fell from his lips easily. He moved his free hand and pulled out a handgun (the venom was making his left arm burn and the entire limb was starting to shake. He couldn’t hold the gun steady but he needed his right hand for the sword.) He had said the chant a thousand times and could bring it to his mind without effort. He wanted to close his eyes against the onslaught so he could focus but he had to aim. 

He kept the chant steady and brought the shield back up as Uke dashed around him in a blinding streak. He fired off three shots at Todo and two at the hydra. His aim was true and he watched the bodies twitch briefly in pain. Something twisted in his gut and he felt a wave of nausea that he knew wasn’t from the venom. 

Another snake shot at him and caught him in the leg. His chant stuttered and he had to inhale sharply through his nose to focus on the eternal flame in his mind. Pain was a distraction. He could transcend it and hold the focus. 

“Naumaku san mandra bazaradan kan sendamakaroshada sohataya hun tarata kan man.” It was a prayer and a promise and a declaration. He would not be moved. Like Fudō Myōō he would become immovable and he would not fear. 

Smoke filled the air and burned at his eyes. The heat burned his lungs and it was hard to make out Todo through the bright flames. 

He drew Kurikara from its scabbard and spoke with more purpose. Todo laughed at the sight of him. He was bleeding and surrounded by fire and Uke was slowing down as Izumo struggled against the Ouroboros and other tamers still standing. 

Blood was dripping down his arm and he could feel the venom burning along his veins. His voice was getting weaker and the cracks in his shield were getting longer. The image of the eternal flame flickered in his mind, growing dimmer as the venom spread through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!**  
>  Continued violence in this chapter.

“I didn’t imagine it would be you.” Todo hummed in amusement. “I thought it would be Juzo who was foolish enough to come after me. He’s so obsessed with that silly girl. I can’t imagine what you think you’re going to do with a broken sword.” He flared a little brighter and sauntered towards Bon with a large smile. Bon continued his chant and focused on the power in the words. He could achieve enlightenment and transcend this pain. Pain was an attachment he could leave behind. Todo’s words were not important.

He swayed as he brought the sword in front of himself. Rin’s beads were heavy around his wrist and his vision was swimming. The venom was working quickly. It was already hard to see through the smoke and now everything was just a bright blur. Hachiro was watching him curiously and Uke was trying to stand between the two of them.

“Do you plan on capturing Karura? You have to know that won’t work. The sword is broken. It can’t hold anything now.”

Todo was too far away and Hachiro was coiling for another attack. He could feel the shield and venom draining what little strength he had. He was not likely to survive this. 

“Naumaku san mandra bazaradan kan sendamakaroshada sohataya hun tarata kan man.”

His vision was darkening around the edges but that was okay because his mind was bringing up memories to strengthen his resolve. He could hear his father chanting the mantras as he repeated the chant and stepped forward. He could feel the warmth of Rin’s flames enveloping him and giving him strength. Past and present uniting to give him strength. Memories flooded his mind as he repeated the mantra again.

 _Not if I beat you to it, Ryuuji._ Rin’s body against his as he promised to marry Bon. A connection and a future.

Todo sent a blast of flame at him and it pounded against his shield. He could feel the spell cracking and each crack was like a knife in his head.

He had to stab the phoenix. He had to free Karura.

“Naumaku san mandra bazaradan kan sendamakaroshada sohataya hun tarata kan man.” The Immovable one. Fudō Myōō, the deity who bound demons and robbed them of strength. 

Uke yipped in alert and Bon dove to the side. He barely avoided the phoenix’s flames. He slashed out in an uncontrollable arc and missed by a lot. Uke dove after Hachiro as another snake struck out for Bon’s arm. 

_I’m with you no matter what._ Konekomaru standing in the kitchen with serious eyes and determination as he agreed to split from True Cross. A vow and loyalty he had never deserved.

 _You don’t need me to sing you lullabies._ His father giving up years of his life and his own joy to protect him and destroy a terrible lie. 

He wasn’t alone. He was connected to them all. Izumo was spending all her energy and risking her own life to help him. 

He would not fail.

He rushed forward with the sword and felt something powerful grow in his gut. Black flames flooded his vision and his voice rose in volume as he stabbed forward into the red flames. 

“What-” Todo gasped in shock. Hachiro screeched and suddenly a dozen snakes were striking towards him. He clashed with the red flames as the first of dozens of snakes struck his arm.

There was a moment of searing pain and then the snake’s head falling to the ground with a thud. Kurikara missed Todo by inches and Hachiro jumped.

He caught a blur of pink out of the corner of his eye. Something purple flashed and Hachiro gurgled as a sharp, purple, blade was shoved at his face.

“Hey, asshole, leave the kids alone!” Shura snarled as she shoved the tip of her sword under the demon eater’s throat. She spared Bon a glance before parrying and sending a flurry of ice formations at the hydra.

Bon swayed and brought Kurikara back around. He noticed the black flames that were surrounding him for the first time and how they were keeping the rest of the snakes away.

“Get to the Bocchan!”

Naiads swarmed in front of him and sent a flood of spring water at Karura. Several chants filled the air and a K’Rik shot past him to block Todo’s retreat.

Shura backed Hachiro away from him with a flurry of sword slashes he couldn’t keep up with. His vision was darkening and he couldn’t seem to focus his eyes. He managed to raise the sword again but he wasn’t certain he’d be able to stab it home. His arm was burning as if it was on fire and every breath was more difficult to take than the previous. His mouth tasted of ash and blood and he was losing feeling in his legs.

He had never felt this tired. Not even when he was holding the barrier and fighting the Impure King. His body was moving sluggishly and he couldn’t think as fast as he needed to. He wasn’t as skilled a sword fighter as he needed to be. 

Uke pressed against his leg and he distantly noticed the familiar’s side was coated in red. It took too many seconds for his head to understand what that meant. 

“Ah, there you are. I knew you couldn’t resist the fight.” Todo laughed deliriously and grew bright with a sudden burst of flames. The naiads withdrew from the force of the fire. Bon stepped back with Uke and felt the familiar leaning more heavily against him.

Juzo was suddenly next to him and furious. He was snarling something and parrying blows and he looked fit to kill. Bon had never seen his friend look so angry.

How was he here?

Juzo summoned his K’rik back and parried a burst of flames as another monk joined his side. Bon couldn’t see clearly enough to tell who it was. They slashed at Todo with another K’rik and suddenly there were five people in the fight. He lost sight of Shura and focused what strength he still had on hitting at Todo. 

Uke turned into a basin and poured liquid over his head once more. The burning receded a small amount and he was able to inhale properly. The familiar resumed its natural form and leaned against his leg once more. It limped a little and Bon wanted to dismiss it so it could rest. 

He got a proper look around and saw Juzo, Kenzo, Minami, Shishamo, and Uwabami were attacking Todo and they had him against the wall. Whatever the furnace had been doing it seemed to have slowed Karura some.

He was cognisant enough now to realize he was bleeding from his arm and that he had several puncture wounds from the serpents bites. He was burned and pretty much everything was at least mildly sore. His head was throbbing and he was pretty sure the venom was going to take him out in a few more seconds so he had to do this quickly and while Todo was distracted. The five monks had him high on the defense and they had his attention focused on themselves. If he was quick he could do this.

He raised the blade so it was diagonal across his body and he threw his entire body forward. He just had to slice at him. It didn’t matter if he made it out of this. He just had to cut enough of Todo that Karura would be sucked into the blade. Uke was close and could drag it away if he had to. Izumo would let everyone know what was going on.

His body collided with Todo’s and he felt the searing pain of fire along every inch of his skin. His clothes lit on fire and the venom in his blood seared through his veins. He couldn’t get enough air to scream in pain as everything started to grow dark. Smoke filled his lungs and he was falling back.

He spared a thought for Rin as he collided with the ground. He could smell the scent of burning flesh (a scent he knew because of Rin’s death) and knew it was his own. He could no longer see through his eyes even though he could feel they were opened and he couldn’t make himself inhale anything.

Konekomaru would keep Rin sane. Kuro would watch after them both and they’d free Yukio from Satan’s hold. The Myōō Dharani would make sure that Karura was taken from Todo. They’d free him and return him to Tatsuma…

He coughed up blood as he lost hold of consciousness.

* * *

Bon woke up coughing violently and shaking. Every inch of his body ached in a terrible way and he couldn’t breathe because everything was smoke and ash and his mouth felt like it was coated in blood and-

Todo!

He forced his eyes open and peered up to see a very blurry face peering down at him.

“Do you have any idea how reckless that was?” He knew the voice but he couldn’t quite place it. 

“Give him a moment before you lecture him! Karura, is he okay?”

He felt his body relax at the second voice though he couldn’t quite say why. He felt a flare of warmth near his chest and it was suddenly easier to breathe. He sucked in a sharp breath and felt like some of the cotton in his brain disappeared. He blinked his still very blurry eyes and the head hovering over his came into focus. 

Shura was frowning down at him with her arms crossed over her chest. “Well it looks like he decided to join us. You okay, dumbass?”

“Ryuuji?” Juzo’s voice filtered through his ears and he managed another sharp inhale. It caused pain to flare in his lungs and he started to cough. A wide hand supported him upright and it was easier to breathe.

“I have healed what I can, Juzo, but Hachiro’s venom has drained him. He will need to rest or risk further injury.”

“Karura?” He coughed the word out and slumped against his friend’s arm. His entire right side was throbbing and it felt like his heart wasn’t quite beating on the right rhythm. He was the fuzzy kind of tired that made it difficult to think.

The phoenix directed his attention to Bon. “Yes, Ryuuji Suguro.”

Kurikara was laying next to him and the phoenix was hovering over the flaming blade. He blinked at it in shock because he hadn’t really thought he’d succeed. 

They were in a hallway. What had happened?

“Next time don’t throw yourself at the fucking enemy. That’s the sort of shit I’d expect from Rin.” Izumo snapped at him and he realized she was standing by them. “Todo could have gotten hold of the sword.”

He shrugged and let his friend hold his weight for another moment. “Figured I only had a few more seconds before that venom got me and there wasn’t time to explain the plan.” He eyed Juzo and Shura. “How’d you find us?”

Shura dropped her blade off her shoulder and gave them an utterly unimpressed look. “Miwa. He told me what you were planning. I figured you two morons could use some help. How the hell were you planning on beating the three of them alone?”

He shrugged and wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Really weren’t. We just wanted Karura.”

He stared down at his now bloody sleeve in mild confusion. It was a Myōō Dharani robe. What had happened to his clothes?

(He’d been on fire, hadn’t he?)

Shura’s eyes shot to him and narrowed with irritation. “You especially should know better. Rin’s blown up half the ship and most the people on this thing probably know you’re dating. They’ll cheerfully torture you to corral him and then they’ll kill you both.”

Why the hell did everyone assume he was some distressed damsel? He wasn’t weak! He was pretty damn strong and, sure, he wasn’t the youngest exorcist but he was abnormally young. It wasn’t _his_ fault he was stuck in a class with a bunch of super powerful humans. No one could compete with Rin and Shiemi had grown an entire forest in a heartbeat. No one looked powerful next to them. That didn’t mean he was incapable.

“I had his back.” Izumo muttered.

Bon wanted to glare at her but she had a huge welt on her head and blood in her hair. What had she been going through while he tried to get Todo? She had even kept Uke with him so she was only fighting with half her team. 

Izumo rolled her eyes at his expression. “You know Shura’s right. If they didn’t know, they do now. He pounced on you the moment he caught your scent.”

“Pounced on you?” Shura asked with a smirk. Bon glared and shoved his way to his feet. Juzo sprang up after him and he worked _hard_ to stay standing. He was dizzy and his head still felt stuffed with cotton. He picked Kurikara up and Karura floated along with it. 

“We gotta get back to Rin.” His boyfriend was fighting Satan by himself and Bon couldn’t stay down here while that was going on. He had to get Karura up and help. Then they could stop Lucifer and get off this ship.

(How in the hell had their stupid plan actually worked? How had they actually freed Karura?)

“He’s on the flight deck currently. With Yukio. They’ve really busted up the ship. Rin’s plan, um, seems to be working.”

His heart slammed into his throat and he almost fell down. He did sway a little as he turned his head to look at the other person in the room he hadn’t seen. Renzou was still in the Illuminati uniform though it was a lot worse for wear now. His pink hair was in a wild disarray and he was leaning against his K’rik like he needed it to stay standing. 

He felt physically ill seeing his childhood friend. The last time he’d seen Renzou he’d been climbing onto a stupid airship while Rin burned to death and they were all left behind. He’d never checked in and he’d abandoned Konekomaru. He was scratched up and the bags under his eyes were dark. He looked thinner even though it had only been about a week since he’d really gotten a good look at the knight. His cheek was pink.

What was Renzou even aware of? Did he know everything that had happened with Rin? Did he realize Shiemi had been taken by the Grigori? Did he know about the Romanian lab?

“Shima?” He coughed on the word and felt like his voice was cracking. Izumo was watching them both with an unreadable expression and Renzou just looked exhausted.

He was tired and drained and he couldn’t tell if he wanted to punch Renzou or hug him. He was _so_ relieved to see that Renzou was alive. 

“You two are idiots, you know.” Renzou straightened and motioned towards the door. “I can show you the quickest way up. Rin knocked out what systems were still working. I think we’ve still got life support but I wouldn’t count on it for much longer. The whole ship is probably about to go down.”

“I’m coming with.” Shura stated with finality. She looked over at Juzo. “Clear out. They’ll find us before much longer. Redarm is calling for reinforcements by the gate. I think that’s where Hachiro and Ourboros headed. I’ll try and get Rin to join us down there.” She motioned for Renzou to head out and Bon watched him walk to the door with feet that wouldn’t move. 

“Come on.” Izumo pushed his arm. “I don’t trust him either but we gotta go.” 

He stepped forward and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. His body hurt but not as badly as it should. Karura was following him and he could feel the connection he had with the phoenix. It was a strange awareness that had caught him off guard in the summer. He’d never summoned anything before that and hadn’t felt the almost mental link. It was like a constant warmth in the back of his mind. Something he could reach for and feel if he focused. 

It felt more distant than it had previously. He blamed it on Karura being trapped in the blade.

Izumo pulled her hood back up and disappeared from sight as they left the room. 

Renzou was favoring his left leg. Shura had a few deep gashes on her arms. 

He followed behind Izumo and kept Kurikara unsheathed so Karura was ready. He ignored the twist in his gut he felt every time he caught a glance of Renzou at the head of the group. The knight led them down another hallway and to a maintenance ladder. He smirked back at them.

“I’d take you to the elevator but I’m pretty sure the Okumuras’ fight has knocked it out.” He glanced upwards. “We’ll have to go single file.”

Shura shoved past him. “I’ll take lead. Izumo, guard my back. Ryuuji, take up the rear.” He nodded his assent even though he did not want to trail behind Renzou. He was either going to slug the knight (again) or he was going to hug him. Either one wasn’t a great option. The only way to make this anymore awkward would have been to add Neuhaus to the mess.

“Hey,” Renzou tugged his bloody sleeve. He looked over to see the pink haired knight staring at him expectantly. He hadn’t realized he’d spaced out. “Let Neko know you’re okay. He keeps trying to call me. Kinzo was stupid and told him you were unconscious.”

“What?”

Renzou rolled his eyes. “Just let him know. ‘Kay?” He’s-”

“The fuck would you know.” He grunted. He’d spent days worrying about Renzou before he just popped up to attack Rin and ferry Yukio away. The spy never let anyone know anything. He wasn’t convinced he had ever known anything about Renzou. And everytime he came to terms with Renzou just being a spy and lying about their friendship the knight _had_ to do shit like this and pretend to care.

Where did he even learn this shit? Was there some super secret spy book that told you how to string people along? Was he just a fucking moron that kept falling for Renzou’s tactics?

 _Why_ did he want to feel relief at Renzou showing concern for Konekomaru?

(Why would Kinzo tell Konekomaru he was unconscious? His poor friend didn’t need to know that right now. He didn’t need that distraction.)

Why couldn’t he just cut his attachment off like Izumo? She didn’t care any longer. Why should he?

Renzou turned around and started up the ladder after Izumo. Bon glared up at him and swore if he caught Renzou trying to stare up Izumo’s skirt he’d hit him. 

_Ryuuji, be careful._ Karura’s words echoed in his head and his eyes shot to the phoenix in mild confusion. _Do not over exert yourself. Your heart rate is elevating._

Of course. Stupid venom.

“I’m going to sheathe you until we get to the top. Sorry.” He murmured and tried not to feel guilty that he’d basically transferred the demon from one prison to another. “Did Izumo explain everything?”

_Some._

The phoenix’s flames were warm against his skin and the orange was merging with his exhaustion to make him feel surreally like he was back at the Impure King. 

(That was a different Bon. He knew so little of his friends.)

He tore his eyes from Karura and sheathed the koma sword. He caught hold of the ladder and started up after Renzou. He wrapped his burnt and bruised hands around the wrung and shoved his way up. He kept his eyes on Renzou and tried to ignore the way it made his gut twist. Renzou couldn’t see Izumo because of the camouflage poncho so there was that at least.

He made it to the top before he realized that Rin’s beads were no longer wrapped around his wrist. 

He clambered off the ladder and immediately shook his sleeves back but the beads weren’t in there. His hands flew to his pockets and he started to tug the few he had inside out but they weren’t there either. They were gone. Entirely and utterly gone.

“Bon?” Renzou caught his arm and shook it. “Hey, what-”

Bon jerked his limb free and stepped away from the knight. Rin’s beads were gone. His bag was gone. His clothes were gone. That was-

Rin’s scarf. The book. The _beads._ He’d lost it all. Was it with someone else? He had his guns but not the bazooka. 

“Where’s my stuff?” He was seconds away from stripping because Rin’s beads were gone. The beads his boyfriend had made him and etched and promised-they were gone. He’d had them and they’d helped to center him. What had _happened?_

“What stuff? Your bag?” Shura joined the conversation and looked annoyed. 

“My bag, my clothes, my beads and bazooka.” His voice cracked a little and he remembered he’d been choked at an earlier point. What time was it even? 

“You were on fire, kid. We salvaged what we could and we ditched the bazooka because you didn’t have any more ammo.”

“The beads?” Renzou asked softly and Bon felt his gut twist because of course Renzou would know why those were so damn important. “Were they the ones Rin gave you?”

He didn’t answer but he knew his expression gave him away. He felt defenseless. He didn’t have any beads and he wanted Rin’s back. He should have left them at the academy or at the inn. He shouldn’t have brought them. He hated being vulnerable in front of Renzou. He didn’t want Renzou to know when he was hurting or scared or angry. He didn’t want the knight to have more ways to hurt him. 

(Why did Renzou care when he’d left Rin to die?)

“Do you have any others?” 

“In my bag.” 

“Ryuuji?” Izumo had caught on to his panic and stepped towards him. She ignored Renzou’s presence entirely. “What’s going on?”

“My beads, my bag…” 

Izumo moved closer and blocked Renzou from him. It was a small gesture she probably didn’t even notice. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a strand of beads that were much worse for wear. The string connecting them had broken and it was shorter than it had been. She’d knotted the ends off so no more would come loose. 

“Sorry.” She offered a little guiltily. “I found them on the floor as we retreated and knew you’d want them. I didn’t see the rest of it.”

He reached for it and she passed it to him. He couldn’t use it for his chants. Rin had worked hard on each bead so he could have the full blessing and now it was broken and incomplete and he didn’t have anything else.

Renzou slipped around Izumo and extended an old strand of prayer beads towards him. They had been Yaozo’s at one point. Renzou had been given them right before he joined the academy. He’d gotten them with the K’rik. Yamantaka too. (Not that anyone had told him about Yamantaka.)

He took the beads because he needed them for focus. 

“He’ll make you another strand.” Renzou promised. “Neko showed him the technique so he can do it any time.” 

He didn’t answer and just wound them around his wrist. He put Rin’s beads in his pocket and compulsively ran his fingers over them. Izumo moved around to block Renzou again. She tugged his arm. “Come on, we’ve got to keep moving.” 

Right as she spoke the entire ship shook. They were slammed into the wall and Bon very nearly fell back down the ladder. Izumo and Renzou both caught him by his arms and dragged him back upright. 

What had happened? Had something happened to the ship or Rin?

“Move!” Shura snapped. She sprang up and caught Renzou by his collar. “Show the way.” Renzou hadn’t let his arm go yet so he went stumbling after the knight. Izumo came with him. Shura brought up the rear and Bon was once again next to Renzou. He reached into his pockets without meaning to and realized he still had his phone. 

He pulled it out of his pocket and trailed after Renzou. He sent Konekomaru a message saying he was alright and with Renzou. He didn’t get a response and the hallway seemed to go forever. Renzou moved forward with confidence and Bon wasn’t sure he actually knew where they were going. Then again, Renzou had probably been here the full five days. 

Renzou’s eyes kept shooting towards him and it was starting to get on his nerves. The knight clearly wanted to say something and he didn’t want to hear it. It also wasn’t a good sign that Renzou was being quiet. He always just said whatever was on his mind. 

(He used to. Who knew if that was who Renzou really was.)

They turned a corner and peered down the corridor. The air was getting thicker with the scent of smoke again. 

Renzou’s eyes darted to him again. “Rin’s probably not in control.”

“What do you know about it?” 

Renzou shrugged. “His sword broke. He lost control. He’s dangerous.”

His mouth popped open to tell Renzou just what had happened but he clicked it shut again before he could give it away. He was not offering information. 

“Stop talking!” Izumo hissed from behind. Bon couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

Renzou ignored her as they tip toed around another corner. “Be careful. He might-”

“I’m fine.” He said a little too tightly. Rin had proven he wasn’t going to deliberately hurt him. He might get handsy but apparently even that wouldn’t happen if other people were around. He might not exactly be safe with Rin but he wasn’t in danger.

Renzou looked entirely unfazed. “Good.” They slipped to the end of the corridor and the knight promptly stopped and motioned for everyone to back up. 

Shura shuffled her way to the front next to Renzou. “What is it?” 

“Someone’s down there.”

Shura put her back against the wall and pulled her sword from its new sheath. She brought it out in front of herself and tilted it towards the corridor so she could see the reflection in her sword. Her eyes narrowed in concentration before widening. A large grin broke out across her face that she promptly schooled. She glanced at them and slipped away from the wall.

“Where the hell have you been?” She demanded as she rounded the corner. She propped her hand on her hip and held her sword loosely in the other. Bon and the others followed her out and Bon’s mouth popped open in shock.

“I got Drauglesc.” Light crowed as he came to a stop in front of them. He was dirtier than he had been and there was what looked like blood and soot in his hair. His uniform was damaged and he looked deliriously happy. He had two burly demon’s floating behind him that were irritated. They had too many arms for Bon to count and were covered in jewels as golden bands and reminded him of the tales of Scheherazade from his childhood. Their eyes were similar to Rin’s but weren’t the same vibrant blue. There were a group of other Exorcists behind them that Bon vaguely recognized from the helicopter. He’d been too distracted to pay them a lot of attention at the time.

“Got? You mean he’s dead?” He didn’t really expect anything else. Hopefully that monster hadn’t saved his research anywhere. He didn’t feel upset about the man’s death and that was more upsetting than anything else. The man was a monster who had been implicit in the current misery. He’d created countless bodies for Lucifer and given him the ability to maintain his existence in Assiah. He had murdered and tortured all in the name of some ‘perfect’ world that would sacrifice the life of everyone in Assiah. 

(If they’d gotten him earlier would anything have been different?)

“Very dead!” Light’s eyes scanned him and his lips dipped in a frown. “What happened to you?” He turned on Shura accusingly. “What did you do to my assistant?”

“He was on fire.” Shura answered impatiently.

“On fire?” Light’s eyes trailed over him again. “Okumura?”

Bon shook his head quickly. “No.” Rin wasn’t getting blamed for that. “Todo.”

Shura waved for him to be quiet. “Come on, we’ve got to get up top and help Rin with that damned gate before the ship goes down.”

Light glanced over his shoulders at the irritated looking familiars. “We’re heading towards Lucifer.”

Shura shook her head impatiently. “Gate takes priority.”

“Says who?”

“Redarm, Angel, and Mephisto.”

“Mephisto? When did you hear from him? He’s been awol.”

Shura huffed and crossed her arms again. “He’s with the Grigori.”

Bon’s eyes shot to Izumo. She returned his gaze with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. They were both thinking the same thing. _Shiemi._

What would Mephisto be doing with her? Was she in immediate danger? Did he want her to do something? Was she about to be on the Grigori council? What was going on? Shemihaza had helped stop Lucifer during the original Blue Night but he wasn’t sure _what_ had happened because he hadn’t pressed Rin for details. He’d been too preoccupied with all the other shit he was learning. 

If she was Shemihaza’s descendant, or replacement, or hell, clone, he didn’t care. She was too young to have all of that put on her shoulder. She shouldn’t have been forced away and alone. Why weren’t they allowed to know what was going on? Why did everything always have to be a damned secret with this organization?

Exorcists weren’t supposed to fight alone! They had been trained as a team and immediately when the danger got real they were all separated and expected to do shit by themselves. 

He became suddenly aware that Renzou was staring at them and he realized the knight probably didn’t know Shiemi had been taken away. Bon wasn’t going to offer the information. Not right now. It wasn’t that he was keeping secrets, he just wasn’t going to give information to someone who might relay it to the Illuminati and get Shiemi hurt.

“The ship is going down right now so we’re already at the gate. We have to finish Lucifer before he can open any more gates. “ Light offered. As if to verify his words the entire ship shook with what was either a hit or an explosion. 

Bon fell against a wall and jarred his wounded arm. He grunted a little and both Izumo and Renzou moved towards him. Izumo gave the knight a look that made it clear she was ready to hit him if he got close. He pushed himself upright again and sucked in a pained breath he could feel through his entire body. 

“You okay, kid?” Shura moved towards him like she was going to help him up and he stepped back.

“I’m fine. We still gotta get to the deck.” Rin was fighting up there and they really didn’t have time to keep stalling. Konekomaru had made it clear that Yukio was the one Lucifer wanted which meant Rin was in danger against Satan, Lucifer, and every other Illuminati force on this ship. He needed to help him get Yukio unattached to Satan so they could finish this damned mission and get home. (Wherever that was going to be. He was fine with setting Rin up a permanent room in the inn.)

He turned to Renzou. “Which way is the deck?” His heart fluttered and it made him suck in a painful breath. He felt weaker with every passing minute. Stupid venom. He didn’t have time to rest.

Renzou pointed towards the left. “There’s an access ladder over there that goes directly to it.”

He looked over at Izumo and saw her nod. Shura and Light were still arguing about Lucifer and the gate. 

“I’m going up.” He stated as loudly as he dared. “Join us if you want.” He looked to Renzou. “Lead on.”

Renzou smiled cheerfully and jogged down the hall towards the ladder. Shura called after them and growled something rude sounding at Light. He could hear more than one person following so he figured Light decided to join them after all. 

Renzou grabbed the first rung of the ladder and started to hall himself up. Bon caught him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

“I should probably go first. If Rin isn’t-” His eyes darted to the others and he felt his gut churn a little with uncertainty. He didn’t want to give them information to hurt Rin with. 

“I getcha.” Renzou stepped back and motioned for him to go up. 

“Shima, you and Light go last. Demons too.” Shura grabbed the knight and shoved him to the back of the line. Light looked mildly surprised and Bon had to hide an amused smile. Shura would know that Rin was unhappy about Light’s scent on him all the time. They were both unlikely to be attacked if they weren’t too near him but Rin would probably get angry if they were standing together. His boyfriend knew nothing was going on but his demon half apparently couldn’t turn the jealousy off yet. He wasn’t going to play with that particular fire until they weren’t in an actual battle. 

His arm protested the climb but he was mostly able to ignore it. 

He reached the top and shoved the panel over head to peer inside. Smoke poured out of the opening and down the hall.

Well, it looked like he’d found Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is Wednesday :). 
> 
> I've set the ending number of chapters. Let's see if I can actually stick with it. Let me know if you have any questions or if there is a scene you really want to see. So far the request include:  
> -A badass fight scene with Rin and Ryuuji working together  
>  ~~-A Ryuuji & Rinka interaction~~  
> -Ryuuji calming down feral Rin  
> -Romantic moments like a date  
> -A moment in the future of Ryuuji and Rin together with their family  
> -The 'we got engaged as teens and never really mentioned it' moment when they're older  
> \- The 'hey, I've been jealous about Godain for ages now' chat  
>  ~~-name upgrade for Konekomaru.~~ has anyone but rynoa29 noticed that's something I do?


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!**  
>  Continued violence in this chapter.

The deck was almost entirely destroyed. Everything was on fire and Bon couldn’t see anything clearly. He scrambled off the top and covered his mouth with the collar of his robe. His eyes immediately began to water from the smoke and heat. The far side of the room was entirely missing. There was just a gaping hole and he could see the edges of the Gehenna Gate.

It was frighteningly large.

Izumo emerged next to him and promptly covered her mouth to block a cough. 

He shuffled to the side and tried very hard not to think of someone he loved possibly being hurt somewhere up here. He didn’t see Konekomaru or Rin, however, there were people and demons everywhere. The lab they’d landed at was in ruins and rubble was piled up and falling across the main area of the lab. At the center of the enormous and broken room was the gate. The air was thick with smoke and sulfur and the tang of rot. He could hear the whir of wings and the clash of claws against swords and flesh and the gnashing of teeth and the blasting of bullets. The Illuminati were everywhere and a large portion of the True Cross had joined the fray. He didn’t see anyone nearby that he recognized. 

Bon continued to move towards the side to get away from the immediate chaos so he could figure out what everything was. 

He could spot a cat in the distance and he felt his heart leap with hope. He shot forward towards the chaos and made a beeline towards it. He drew Kurikara from its sheath and released Karura. The phoenix flared to life over him as he jogged towards what was hopefully Kuro. The others fell in line with him and their various chants and summons appeared.

_ Ryuuji, you have over exerted yourself. You need to rest and heal.  _ Karura spoke in his mind.

“Later.” He got cut off by a large demon that looked like it might be a ghoul variant. He spoke the last verse of John and shoved his hand forward in an ending strike. The large, rotting, putrid demon stumbled back and disintegrated. Bon continued onward with a slight sway. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy again. 

Karura caught onto his shoulders and covered him in red flames. The lightheadedness receded just as two more demons dashed towards him. They were followed by a stumbling man in an Illuminati uniform. He was missing part of his jaw and his eyes were shaped like Rin’s.

He sent Karura after the clone zombie while he focused on the demons. He recognized one as a variation of the slug they’d fought and the other looked like another possible ghoul. Renzou shrieked and fell to the back of the group as Izumo sent a still limping Uke towards another swarm of demons he didn’t have the time to consider. 

The ghoul had elongated claws and lunged for him. He dodged out of the way and tried to remember how they’d beaten the slug. Izumo and Renzou had mostly taken care of it while he’d fended off the chuchi. 

He pulled his gun out because he wasn’t willing to stab with the sword yet. He wasn’t sure what the repercussions for Karura would be and the sword was already damaged. 

The last verse of John failed to work which meant he’d have to go through the entire damn book again if the bullets didn’t stop the ghoul. He fired off two quick shots into the ghoul’s shoulder and it lumbered back a little. Karura flared brighter and the clone fell forward. He began to recite the book of John again. His friends were further away from him than they’d been and he had to put more distance between them as he dodged out of the slug thing’s reach. Somehow more demons and humans were still moving his way.

He fired his final shot at the giant slug and reached for his second mag. The reach around was his failing moment. He left himself wide open on the right side and he realized it a second too late. For a moment, there was just blinding pain as the ghoul’s claws sliced through his side. Kurikara was already in a return arc and the ghoul barely dodged the blow. It forced the demon to back away from Bon and Karura flared in front of him protectively. 

_ Ryuuji! _

He was momentarily blinded by the sheer amount of pain in the right side of his body (had the claws been poisoned? Was a vital organ hit? Was it the temptaint?) 

A sylph whirlwind cut through the ghoul and left it in shreds as Light caught up to him. The arch-knight wrapped an arm around his waist and looped his arm over the knight’s shoulders. He gasped in pain and bit the noise off halfway as Light aided him away from the other demon’s reach. 

“Were you trying to recite that entire book? Did you forget what I taught you?”

“Wasn’t the first time I’d recited it.” Light was right and he was an idiot. There wasn’t a need to recite the entire thing. He knew it’s weakness was John and he should have used the arch-knight’s technique. The dizziness was getting worse with every moment and he could feel his heart racing faster with every step. Karura was flying around and destroying enemies that were getting near with an incredible prejudice against the Illuminati soldiers. He took another struggling step and had to lean more of his weight against Light.

They got a few more steps before he heard a sound of utter rage. He didn’t think he could still be frightened by a simple sound after everything he had been through but apparently he could.

The snarling, growling, howl tore through the air and made all the lower class demons freeze as well as most of the humans. Light released him and sprang away. Bon had less than a second to exhale painfully in confusion of why he’d just been abandoned before his vision was blocked by a fury of blue flames. He shoved Kurikara in its hilt to protect Karura and stepped back from the blue inferno only to realize it was utterly surrounding him. He felt nearly dizzy with pain as each beat of his heart seemed to send a fresh wave of nausea and searing pain through his entire body.

Rin was suddenly in front of him and the demon that had been nearest him was screaming with pain and fright. His boyfriend attacked the ghoul with a feral snarl and the screams were abruptly cut short. Bon hauled Rin back from the no longer moving demon and shoved him towards the demons that were coming after them. He couldn’t get a proper breath around the pain.

“Rage later, fight now.” He ordered around a shaky inhale. He’d worry about what the wound had done later. He had to stay with it long enough to finish this fight. He could pass out later.

Rin cleared out a  _ large _ number of the oncoming hoard with a slash of his hands across the air. Streaks of blue fire sliced through the nearest demons and left them falling to the ground and screaming as their bodies disintegrated. 

(He could hardly see. He needed to release Karura and heal.)

His boyfriend sent another slashing attack at the still coming demons and turned his attention back to Bon. Blue eyes scanned his body and narrowed on the obviously bloody and torn spot on his robes. His face twisted into its fully demonic form and the halfling burst out with a dramatic amount of flames. A few of the nearest exorcist cried out in surprise and fell back. Rin drew his hand back to send a slash at them as well. Bon caught the hand mid air and pulled it to his chest. His head spun as he shoved his way in front of Rin and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

(Half of Rin’s shirt was missing and his coat was in shreds. What had happened?)

“Calm down.” He panted weakly. Rin was nearly scalding and he snapped his teeth threateningly as if it would deter Bon. His side was throbbing and his head was spinning and he needed Rin to calm the hell down so he could figure out what was going on. Where was Konekomaru? And Yukio?

Rin snarled and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. He hauled him away with a rough jerk and Bon grunted with pain. Rin immediately removed his hands. Bon caught his shoulder for support and released a wheezing cough. Flames were pouring off of Rin’s face and Bon could barely see him through the brightness. 

“Rin.” He spoke as commandingly as he could and raised his left hand to cup the sharp cheek. “Come back to me, babe.” The flames dimmed enough that he could make out Rin’s face. His red eyes were large and angry. They were focused on Bon and that was a start. “There’ll be time for anger later.” He inhaled and the dizzying pain flared. 

“Ryuuji?” Rin’s nose brushed against his neck and he seemed agitated at whatever he smelled. The halfling stretched out a hand towards him and hovered it right above the wound. Blue fire poured out and for one moment sharp pain was all Bon could feel. There wasn’t the comforting warmth of Rin’s flames or even the burning sensation of his uncontrolled fire. This pain was in his veins and it exploded outwards. He gasped because he couldn’t make any other sound. His legs failed him and he was falling.

Rin’s hand shot up to cup the back of his head and pulled him close. The other caught him around his waist and held him steady. The flames faded away and most of the pain with it. He  _ finally _ sucked in a much needed breath. It hurt but he could feel his lungs expanding normally. 

“I burned out the venom.” Rin managed around teeth that were too long and he snarled at the end. He pulled Bon closer and his flames flared out in warning against anything drawing nearer. “You’re hurt.” There was no question who was talking now. It was the demon part of his lover in control. 

Rin’s tail was too tight and his nails were digging into Bon’s hip. He kissed Rin’s cheek weakly and leaned his weight against the halfling. He let his hand slide up Rin’s shoulder and curved it around his lover’s jaw. The shape wasn’t right and he could feel the way Rin was clenching his muscles. He took a deep breath and felt some of the light headedness pass away. 

“Thanks.” 

“Rin?” Bon recognized Izumo’s voice and felt Rin immediately tense up and growl threateningly. The halfling hauled him nearer and sprang away from the chaos. He slashed a path through the enemies and retreated to a pile of rubble away from the rest of the fight. Bon was pushed against the remains of a column and Rin knelt in front of him.

“Bon?” Konekomaru peered around a chunk of concrete. He had a gun in his hand and was aiming at something over the pile of rubble. He noticed Rin’s demonic features. “Uh oh.” 

Rin bared his teeth at Konekomaru and grew brighter with flames. Bon grabbed his cheeks and turned his head so they were looking at each other. 

“Hey,” he murmured, “you’re good.” He kept his breathing even and pulled Rin closer so they’re foreheads were pressed together. The raging demon struggled against the touch for a moment before drawing away sharply. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed menacingly.

“You reek of blood.” He shoved Bon’s sleeve back accusingly and glared down at the numerous fang marks and the longer gash that had been partially healed by Karura.

“Bon!” Konekomaru had not moved away from his previous spot. 

He brushed his thumb against the sharp cheek. “It’s okay.” He promised. “Pretty sure you got rid of the rest of the venom. Come on back to me, Rin. We got a lot to do.” And that was the moment the rest of the group he’d come with appeared. His body twitched in irritation but he kept his eyes on Rin. 

Rin’s flames grew brighter. “Rin.” The flames were almost blinding and he could feel the heat. He went for his best bet that required the least effort because he didn’t want them to be hurt and Rin didn’t need that guilt. He tilted his head to the side submissively, bearing his throat to Rin. Rin hissed and pressed closer. He murmured Day by Day quietly as the halfling scented him and ignored the drag of fangs against his skin. He raised his hand along the back of Rin’s head and ran his fingers through the white hair there. Slowly, Rin’s flames dimmed as he spoke. 

This was the first time he’d really had a chance to observe Rin. The halfling was in a bit of a state. His clothes were burned horribly and there were  _ scars _ on his arm and chest. The arm that had been broken looked healed but there was a nasty looking scar higher up that hadn’t been there when he’d set the arm.

The change happened almost in an instant. Rin went from growling with every breath to hauling him into a tight hug. Bon didn’t care if it was inappropriate or if there were other people watching. He dropped his head against Rin’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the halfling and pulled him close. He felt the halfling’s arm wrap around his side and slide up until he was cupping the back of Bon’s neck. Konekomaru appeared around the pile of rubble and inched closer. The others were staring at them and for a long, wonderful moment, Bon simply didn’t care. 

When Rin pulled back it was the familiar face he loved. It was still angry but not enraged. 

“What happened to you?” Rin demanded. Konekomaru came towards him and gently lifted the sleeve of Bon’s robe back to see the wounded arm. “You really smell like blood.” 

“He was on fire.” Izumo muttered off handedly. 

Shura interrupted before she could say anything else. “We don’t have time to talk about it.” Her eyes darted down to the ground. “What happened to him?”

Bon lifted his head up just enough to see that Yukio was laying on the ground. He looked unconscious and he was bleeding around his right eye. Rin had been blocking him earlier. Konekomaru must have been watching over him. That was probably where he’d gotten the gun. At least he could trust Konekomaru not to try and shoot at him or Rin.

“I kicked Satan out.” Rin’s free arm wrapped around Bon’s other side. “What do you mean he was on fire? Ryu?” 

“I’m fine.” He assured and released his grip on Rin. The halfling didn’t let him go. His nostrils flared and he dropped his hands to Bon’s hips to hold him in place. His boyfriend’s nose brushed along his neck as though he were trying to make sure there weren’t any other scents lingering on him.

Rin’s tail slid down so it was curled around his wrist. “It’s  _ your  _ blood.”

“I got in a fight earlier. I’m fine.” Rin ran his cheek along Bon’s neck. Bon rubbed his boyfriend’s arm and squeezed his bicep. “I really am fine.” He promised.

Rin seemed to properly notice all the other people surrounding them for the first time and abruptly bristled. His tail tugged on Bon’s arm and he found himself being shoved behind his boyfriend. The halfling placed himself between the exorcists and him and Yukio. His face wavered between it’s human and demonic form and settled somewhere in between in a way that made him look dangerous.

“Rin?” He wrapped his free hand around Rin’s shoulder and tugged him back a little. 

Bon could practically hear Shura rolling her eyes at the display. “They’re here to help.” He added.

Shura stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked ready to explain so he turned his attention on Yukio. Rin could sort himself out and Shura wouldn’t let him hurt anyone. He was still close enough to intervene if he needed to. He squatted down next to the unconscious teen and realized he was missing his first aid kit. He grabbed Yukio’s wrist and felt his pulse. It was a little weaker than normal but that might have been because he was unconscious and not from something like blood loss.

"We got Karura." He whispered to Konekomaru as he peered at Yukio.

“Rin burned him out somehow.” Konekomaru offered as he knelt next to Bon. “There was a big explosion immediately after. I think  _ he’s _ looking for a new host.” His eyes darted between Bon and Yukio. “That’s not all. Uh…” he trailed off and fiddled with his jacket’s hem.

Bon eyed him in confusion. “What?” He let Yukio’s wrist go and checked his breathing. “We have to get to the gate as soon as possible. We need Rin to close it like he did before.” 

Rin’s tail tightened around his wrist. He looked up to see the halfling staring down at him. With a furious expression. Flames were burning across the top of his head and the tip of his tail was flickering. It looked like his boyfriend was fighting for control. His eyes were still ringed with red and his face was somewhere between his demon and human form. 

Bon frowned in confusion. “What?”

Rin’s tail jerked him upright. “You said you were going to be  _ fine. _ ” Rin growled. “You could have fucking  _ died. _ You tried to take Todo on by yourself?!”

“No! Besides, all of that is something we can talk about later. We’ve got shit to do right now.” He looked past his burning boyfriend to Light who was watching them with obvious amusement. “We’re still on the gate?”

Light shrugged. “We’re already here so yeah.”

Rin’s flames flared brighter. Bon moved his tail wrapped arm so he could place his hand against the small of his boyfriend’s back while he continued talking. “Do we know where Lucifer is?”

Izumo said something to Rin he couldn't hear.

“He was in his regeneration pod earlier.” Renzou fidgeted as he spoke. Rin’s fire flashed out and Bon couldn’t see anything for a moment. He blinked his eyes clear and saw Rin’s fully demonic face glaring at everyone. The halfling rounded on him with furious eyes.

"You were basically dead!" He accused. “You stopped breathing!”

Well that was news to him. Fuck. Why would Izumo tell Rin that? His boyfriend was barely holding his flames back. (And why hadn’t anyone mentioned it to him?)

Bon gave Izumo an exasperated look and she stared back unabashed and a little angry. Konekomaru made a shocked noise and moved a little closer to him.

"Later." He muttered and tried to ignore the way Rin just looked angrier. He couldn't remember if he had been angry when Rin died. He just remembered the gut wrenching sorrow and terror. Maybe if he had found out about it later he would have been angry but he'd witnessed the entire terrible thing.

"I'm fine." He promised again and brushed his fingers along the base of Rin's tail comfortingly. Everyone was looking at him and Light looked shocked. 

Rin caught his arm and jerked him into an almost crushing hug. His breath whooshed out slightly in surprise and his bitten up arm complained loudly along with his back and hip of all things. So he might be a little worse for wear than he’d thought.

Rin was warm and he felt his body relaxing against the heat and  _ that _ was when he realized Rin’s heart was no longer hovering in front of him. 

“Where is your heart?” His chest tightened in panic and he shoved Rin back so he could look. The floating blue and white heart was gone. What had happened to it? Mephisto had masked it earlier but he wasn’t here right now and  _ what had happened _ ?!

“Uh,” Rin started. “It’s in me? Partly? Yukio too.”

Shura had pushed past him and propped Yukio into a sitting position. She pulled a small vial out of her pocket and shoved it under his nose while she chanted a few words in a language Bon didn’t recognize. (He always forgot she had a doctor meister.)

Yukio groaned and slumped against Shura’s arm. His eyes fluttered and Bon realized that his glasses were missing. The exorcist looked confused and not with it for all of a second before he was sitting abruptly with panic.

“Rin?!”

The halfling turned towards him with a defensive snarl. He dropped to his knees and knelt next to his twin with worried eyes. Bon was dragged along by his wrist.

“Yukio?” The younger twin’s hand moved to his shoulder and grabbed at it weakly. His eyes narrowed in an attempt to see him more clearly. 

Shura motioned for everyone else to give them some space. Bon tried to free his arm but Rin's tail just coiled tighter. He was pretty sure the halfling didn’t even realize he was doing it. 

“It’s not over.” Yukio muttered and rubbed at his eyes. “He said we could still be a vessel.” Rin steadied his twin as the exorcist put on a pair of glasses. Bon had no idea where Yukio got them. “He’ll try and possess you.”

Bon’s head snapped over in alarm. Rin didn’t notice. 

“Whatever. I fought him off before. He said you were marked? What did he mean by that?”

Bon’s throat felt tight and he couldn’t quite inhale properly. His heart was starting to race and the lack of air was going to make him dizzy before long. What did his lover mean ‘he fought it off before?’ Had Satan tried to take Rin’s body?

Yukio looked thoroughly irritated and exhausted. “Precisely what he said. Why don’t you ever  _ listen _ ?”

Bon grit his jaw and told himself not to interrupt. It was Rin’s fight. Not his. (Yukio was obviously in the wrong, whatever he was talking about. Rin had just saved his dumb ass after he’d already  _ died _ trying to help Yukio. Ungrateful bastard. And what did he mean fought him off?!)

“I’m trying to but you’re not making sense.”

“I already explained it all to you-”

“Well how about you explain it to the rest of the class.” Shura stated. “I’d like to know what the fuck is going on. Why didn’t you tell us Satan was bumming a ride in your eye?”

“Father Fujimoto gave me instructions in case it ever happened.”

“Like what? Shooting Mephisto? The hell kind of instruction was that?”

Yukio leveled an impressive glare at her. The blood around his eye made him look all the more intense. “You know  _ I _ didn’t shoot him. And control. He advised me to maintain my health along with mental and emotional control.”

That’s not what Bon’s father had said to do.  _ Demon’s get in through the heart. _ He’d advised for Rin to find stability and that he’d lose himself if he lost his heart. It was why they’d had to remove the emotions from the clone bodies. They couldn’t possess them properly when they could  _ feel _ .

_ Holy shit. _ Was that why Mephisto had made Rin watch the past for the last few days? Was that why he’d given him the book and dropped the halfling off in his room for a few hours? Was he trying to make him remember and feel everything he’d been too busy to notice or he’d tried and ignored?

It didn’t matter right now. (Why couldn’t anyone just be honest about their intentions?) 

“Rin?” He tapped the halfling’s tail to try and get his attention. “What do you mean he tried earlier?”

Rin looked over his shoulder and seemed to realize he was there for the first time. His nostrils flared and his hand shot out to grab Bon’s. He wove their fingers together and brushed his thumb over the back of Rin’s comfortingly. 

“You don’t smell right.” Rin mumbled again. Bon shook his head. They didn’t have time for that.

“Rin, what did you mean?”

He blinked and seemed to come back to himself a little. “After I broke the connection with Yukio I felt him in my head. He tried to take my body over but couldn’t.”

It was a good thing he was still weak from the venom and blood loss and apparently almost dying (why hadn’t anyone told him?) because he would have injured his boyfriend with how tightly he was suddenly holding Rin’s hand if he hadn’t been. He’d lost Rin to his demon side too many times already and he had just started to understand that part and he’d nearly lost Rin again. Satan had destroyed so much of his temple and now that monster was actively trying to take Rin.

“Rin-” He couldn’t manage anything else. The room was spinning a little.

“Calm down, dumbass.” Shura shook his arm. “You can’t let the venom spread. If you keep getting worked up you’ll pass out.” 

That wasn’t why he was dizzy. “Venom?” Rin interrupted only to be shut up by a stern glare from Shura. Rin released his hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. It gave him something to lean against and helped the terror a little. 

“You burned it out too.” Bon supplied as Rin supported him.

Shura leaned closer impatiently. “How’d you get him out of your head?”

Rin blushed and glanced at the other exorcists standing a polite distance away warily. Konekomaru, Izumo, Renzou, and Light were still standing close to them. Rin’s tail tightened around his arm. 

“I, uh, made a couple of promises.”

Bon’s heart thumped hard and he had to take a calming breath. He’d almost broken his promise to Rin and the halfling had apparently kicked Satan out of his head so he wouldn’t break his promise. He leaned against his boyfriend and tried to ignore his panic and pain so he could just have a moment of comfort. He’d been with Rin for a while so how could the halfling still make him breathless? 

“So?” Shura prodded when that was all he offered.

Rin rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t break them.” (He couldn’t contain the warmth spreading through his limbs. Rin wouldn’t break his promise.)

“He’s unstable.” Yukio offered. “He wouldn’t make a decent vessel.” 

“Sh-” Bon cut himself off abruptly and fisted his free hand. He could feel his numerous bite wounds pulling a little at the action and tried to ignore the pain. He couldn’t waste time yelling at Yukio right now. All he wanted to do was slug the teen across the face but he couldn’t. “That’s not it. Demon’s get in through the heart. Rin,” he directed his attention to his boyfriend and tried to ignore the way his heart was suddenly pounding. He felt almost trapped with the panic and fear. (What if Rin couldn’t fight Satan off again?) “When you shove him out, what were you feeling? Angry? Defiant? Determined?”

“Like I couldn’t let you down. I was fighting for my family.” 

It wasn’t the time to do it but Bon wanted so badly to hug and kiss his boyfriend. He was alive and he’d fought and he’d keep fighting. They were going to make it through this damned day and they were going to sleep for a week and cuddle the hell out of each other. He was going to have days where he didn’t have to think and he was going to heal.

“This is all interesting,” Light stepped forward and ignored the way Rin bristled, “but we’ve got other stuff to tackle as well. Lucifer is still kicking and the gate is getting bigger.”

“Gate?” Rin asked in confusion. Bon wanted to kiss the stupid expression off his boyfriend’s face and make certain it was still his Rin. He wanted to rest somewhere safe for a few hours. He wanted to be done.

“The Gehenna Gate Lucifer created. It’s expanding for something.” Light squatted next to them and Rin tugged on Bon’s hand so he was closer. “We need you to close it like you did at the monastery.”

Rin’s eyes darted between everyone looking at him expectantly. “If I can’t?” 

Light shrugged and stood up. He walked between Bon and Yukio which made Rin bare his teeth. The arch-knight ignored the warning and kept marching past them. His summons took the longer way around so they didn’t get too close to Rin. He’d have found it amusing to watch in a different situation.

“Where are you going?” Bon called as Rin tugged him still closer. Shura was whispering something to Yukio and the teen was looking agitated.

“To fight.” The arch knight flashed him a tooth filled and excited smile. He even gained a bounce in his step. “Doesn’t matter to me if we can’t close it. Since I don’t know where Lucifer is, that’s where I’ll find an actual fight.” He made his way over some rubble. “We gotta clear the field some and at least find a way to slow the out pouring.”

They had to get that gate closed. Bon couldn’t use up time on a reunion. He was the best bet to make Rin move again since Yukio seemed angry and uncooperating.

Bon pushed up and immediately regretted the quick movement. Rin joined him and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. Yukio shoved away Shura’s helping hand and got to his feet. Konekomaru moved to Bon’s side as did Izumo. Renzou hung back a little and eyed Rin warily. 

Bon let Rin go once he felt steadier and tried to step forward. Rin’s tail and hand refused to let him go. “Come on, we gotta at least try and help.” 

“You should be-”

“Rin,” He warned and tugged the hand around his waist off. 

Shura dropped her hand on Rin’s shoulder. “You’re our best hope, kid. I sure as hell don’t know how to shut it down.”

The halfling’s eyes darted between them both uncertainly. The rest of the exorcists had already started moving towards the sound of fighting beyond their safe spot. Izumo grabbed Konekomaru’s hand and caught Renzou by his ear. She pulled them away and towards the fight. Bon could hear the sound of gunshots and dull explosions. Shura took a step back with her sword propped on her shoulder. She stared at him for a long moment and turned on her heel. She dragged her hand over Yukio’s head and murmured something to him that made his eyes widen. She pressed a small object into his hand and walked towards the rest of the group.

Yukio turned the object over in his hand and it looked like something green in a tiny jar on a keychain. It was some sort of plant but he wasn’t sure what plant. 

“True Cross is just as corrupt as the Illuminati.” Yukio stated like he wanted to say something else but wasn’t sure how. 

Bon waited in silence while Rin nodded. The halfling’s hand wrapped around his own hand so now his left arm was entirely captured by the hand and tail. 

“Yes.” He finally said because they really needed to move this entire train along and Rin wasn’t apparently going to release him. “That’s why we’ve been busting our tail to get all the licenses and stuff.”

“You’re just advancing their goals.” 

“Right now the only goal is to stop the gate, Satan, and Lucifer. After that I plan on making everything we uncovered public to the organization. The upper council knows what we uncovered but the rest of the organization doesn’t unless they were involved. That’ll lead to some leadership changes and probably a lot more investigations.”

Yukio’s teal eyes peered into his. He let out a tired and irritated breath. “You think they’ll change anything?”

“Not at all.” He still wanted to slug the younger twin. “I’m not sticking with them for long. I’ve got my own temple and my own plans.”

“The Myōō Dharani?” Yukio stuck the object in his pocket and pulled one of his guns out of his holster. Bon had the urge to block Rin from his view. He saw his boyfriend twitch as well. “Think they’re any different?”

He shoved the immediate anger down. “Well I’ll be in charge, so yeah. The reason for the secrets is gone.” He squeezed Rin’s hand. “Either way, we still gotta close that gate. Doesn’t really matter which team we close it for. I’m closing it because I have people I care about and want to keep safe.” He moved towards the fighting and ended up dragging Rin with him since he wouldn’t release his arm. He turned to face his boyfriend and squeezed the hand wound around his. “You gotta let me go, Rin.”

“I can’t.” 

He wove his fingers through Rin’s white locks and didn’t care that Yukio was right there. Fuck him and his nonsensical philosophy.

“Good.” He pressed a soft kiss to Rin’s chapped lips and held himself there for a long moment, letting Rin’s presence and touch comfort him. His eyes slipped closed as he acknowledged all the conflicting emotions in his chest. Fear and hope, anger and joy, longing and certainty. It was all mixing into a complicated mess of anxiety and warmth. He wasn’t sure he could find the words to express what he was thinking. So he held himself in the moment. He could feel Rin’s warm fingers fitting perfectly in the gaps between his own fingers. Each strand of Rin’s hair was as smooth as silk and his boyfriend’s fit perfectly against the curve of his hand. He could feel the halfling’s chest expanding with a breath, solid and here. Strong and steady, but soft enough to cover the wounds on his arm. Rin who couldn’t let him go because there was some part that was scared. 

And that gave him the words he needed.

He put some space between their faces so he could properly see. “Hold onto that feeling. We’re all here with you. You’re not alone.” He squeezed the hand holding his own and held Rin’s eyes with his own. “Demons get in through your heart. They use fear and anger and hate.” He kissed him again, soft and lingering. “If you find yourself slipping just remember you’re not alone.” Rin’s hand tightened around his, flaring with heat, and had to swallow the painful swell of emotions in his chest. 

“Remember, we’re connected. I love you.” He kissed the halfling’s nose and offered him a soft smile. He could feel Yukio watching them and he just couldn’t care. “Don’t ever forget that.” He stepped back and felt a little more confident. 

“Now,” Bon reached around and caught the end of Rin’s tail and tried not to squeeze, “I’m going to go over there and try and clear you a path.” He held the tail steady as he unwound his arm. “You finish up here and join us.” Rin’s ears grew longer as he worked and the tip of his tail lit on fire. He freed himself and stepped back. He offered his boyfriend a soft smile but didn’t go near him. He couldn’t afford to be tangled up again. 

“Yukio?” It felt weird calling him by his first name but he wasn’t about to distance himself by calling him sensei. “Don’t forget we’re here for you too. We busted you out of prison.” He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. He could detach himself from the anger he felt for the teen. He could grow beyond it. “You’re welcome to do whatever you want after this. Our help didn’t have strings attached.” 

He flashed his boyfriend one last smile and turned around. He knew Rin would follow, it just might take him a minute. He had to chat with his stubborn twin first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!**  
>  Continued violence in this chapter.

Bon rounded the corner and almost immediately spotted a head of purple hair. His heart leapt with excitement at the sight of the familiar pigtails.   


He dashed towards his friends without looking for anyone else. Light and Shura could take care of themselves after all. His three friends were engaged with a large seraphim class demon with too many wings and too bright a body. Renzou was hanging back from the main group so he didn’t look as though he were really fighting it. Izumo had both her familiars darting around the demon while she performed a dance of purification. Her pig tails were flying through the while she twirled and jumped in an artistic way that was baffling. Bon could barely manage to run in a battlefield let alone find that sort of coordination. 

Konekomaru, both hands raised, chanted three separate shields into existence against the large demon. He was covering Izumo’s continuously moving form and even had one placed in front of Renzou. Bon saw him dodge a dangerous swipe without breaking his chant and doubled his speed.  


(This same group of exorcists had once struggled to bring down a simple ghoul. That was a high level demon and they just handled it. No drama. No near death. Just a demon down and a plan that worked.)

He freed his gun from it’s holster as he ran, aiming for the legs. He fired two quick shots and the demon screeched. The seraphim crumpled to the ground with a painful flash as Izumo finished the purification ritual. He reached the group and switched to his final clip. He had ten bullets left. Great.  


“Lover boy finally let you go?” Izumo taunted as he reached the group. He had too much adrenaline pumping through his blood to be angry.

He pat Konekomaru on the back. He tried not to notice all the wounds on his friend's face. “More or less. Come on. Rin closed the first gate by stabbing it in the top eye with the Koma sword and his flames. We’ll need to get nearer and cover him.”

Surprisingly (or not) no one was actually fighting near the gate itself. Most of the battle was near the ship. He could see a mass of Illuminati, True Cross, and demons fighting over there. He didn’t concentrate on it because he didn’t want to see any familiar faces in the crowd. He couldn’t afford to be worried about that right now. He knew the Myōō Dharani were here somewhere. He was supposed to keep them safe and lead them to victory but he had to think of the bigger picture. It wasn't just about his temple. It was all of Assiah at risk.  


“But he doesn’t have the sword now.” Konekomaru noted as he dropped his shields. The aria looked tired and Bon noticed still more scrapes and bruises he'd gained since the academy. He had lost his hat, there was a crack in his glasses, and his jacket looked like part of it had burned. Bon was immediately hit with the urge to wrap his arms around the shorter aria and hide him from this battle. He’d stood by helplessly when Amaimon had snapped Konekomaru’s arm and he couldn’t stand the thought of something like that happening again. 

He could still hear that crack. It had happened in the time it took to blink. He hadn’t even seen Amaimon move. Just Konekomaru jumping in front of him and snap.  


“Did you give it to him?” Izumo prodded his arm and he only winced a little. She looked apologetic (for her) and it helped to abate his anger. It wasn’t her fault he’d been bitten to hell. (Why had no one told him he’d basically died?)

“No. He can make his own swords. He doesn’t need Kurikara any longer.” They didn’t need to know how much he wanted to know more about Rin’s abilities or that he found Rin just bamfing out a flame blade extremely attractive. 

“I’m sorry but did you just say you wanted to get closer to that thing?” Renzou pointed towards the pulsating gate. It had started to form a strange tangle of eyes around it’s outer edge which he knew would make up the frame. Rin had described it to him once after a nightmare. He’d held the halfling close and listened to the whispered words of that terrible night and seeing it take shape in front of him was not a fun experience. He couldn’t imagine facing it with the memories Rin had. He didn’t want to make his lover face that but he knew there was nothing else they could do. Rin was the only one who could close it.

He nodded his head and shot a couple of demons that lurched closer. “That’s the goal.” He had eight bullets left. Fuck.  


“You know that’s crazy, right?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “Probably. No crazier than anything else I’ve done today.” He had no concept of time anymore. He'd lost track of it somewhere around the point Rin had died. At least this would result in a fairly quick demise if things went wrong. Not that he intended to die. “I’m not asking you to come along. You’ve probably got spy things to do anyway.”

Renzou looked utterly surprised. It was almost as if he didn’t realize he’d disappeared pretty much any time things got bad. Bon had learned not to lean on him. He’d had to. They could have really used his help with Rin’s death. (He could still barely think those words before he felt the twisting panic in his gut. Rin had died and Satan wanted his body. If he dwelt on it he wouldn’t be able to breathe.) 

He could have used Renzou not only to keep the chaos at bay but as actual fucking support. His entire life had flipped upside down (again) in a matter of seconds and...

There hadn’t been anything left to lean on. He’d had to follow after Light because it was his duty but he’d needed his friends. Konekomaru had left to take care of the sword. Shiemi had been exhausted almost to death. Izumo had gone to support Shiemi and he could never begrudge her that. He’d been utterly alone for a few terrible hours and they had stretched on endlessly. He’d feared for each of his friends and he’d dreaded leaving Konekomaru alone. Then he’d brought Izumo into the madness and it just kept getting  _ darker _ . No matter how hard he tried to stay afloat, the panic had kept coming.

He’d needed someone. Someone that could have (and should have) been Renzou if he hadn’t chosen his strange, twisted (lonely) path. Now no one could trust him so he was basically just deadweight. Bon didn’t want to be cruel to the knight but… Renzou was an actual danger at worse and a distraction at the best. They couldn’t afford to stay focused on him but they couldn’t afford to let him do whatever he wanted. He could abandon them again at any moment or he could actively try and hinder them. Afterall, he’d taken Izumo away for the Illuminati. He’d hurt Rin multiple times. There was no telling what the knight would do.

(Renzou hadn’t actively injured  _ him _ yet but every other action had hurt.)

Every time Bon thought about it the chasm between him and the knight seemed to stretch wider. He wasn’t sure how to get across it now. Just forgiving him and trusting him as if nothing had happened felt naive and childish. That was what he’d tried to do the first go around. It had led to Rin burning to death. He couldn’t do that again. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do but he couldn’t just… trust.

“Don’t look so surprised, you idiot.” Izumo muttered at Renzou. She directed her irritated attention to Bon. “What do you want us to do once we get there?”

“Clear him some space to work with.” He motioned for them to follow. He kept his gun at the ready and prepared to fire at anything that got too close. He couldn’t go crazy with his ammo. He had to make it last until they were done. If he hadn’t lost all his supplies he could do more. He doubted his pegaeae would do a lot right now and he wasn’t able to summon much more. He should have spent more time practicing. His year had been consumed with exams and conspiracies. He’d wanted to learn techniques from Light and somehow he’d ended up here.

He supposed he could use Karura but he didn’t want the entire field knowing he had the phoenix yet. All they’d have to do is take the sword and the phoenix would be theirs. 

Did Renzou realize that? He’d helped so far but… Would he continue to do so? Could Bon trust the others to him? Konekomaru and Izumo… He was fine trusting himself to Renzou but not them. Not until he was certain.

He fired a shot at a nearing ghoul and only slowed it down a little. Konekomaru shouted the final verse of John and came to the same depressing realization Bon had earlier. It was a different variation of the ghoul and they did  _ not _ know it’s fatal verse. He readied himself to mentally dispel the ghoul like Light had shown him. He brought his hands together, inhaled, and-

A sudden, angry, shriek cut through the air. Bon’s heart jumped in shock as Kuro pounced on top of the stumbling demon and tore it’s head off with an angry yowl. 

The giant sidhe turned to look at them with his fur bristled and an irritated, accusing glint in his eyes. Bon could only gape at him. He couldn’t figure out how he had missed the giant cat. Kuro meowed at him and looked at him expectantly. He had exactly no ideas what the sidhe wanted, he could never read the familiar. 

Kuro hissed and stomped his paw. 

“What?” Bon demanded. “You know we can’t understand you. You gotta make it clearer.” In answer, the sidhe’s tails shot forward and wrapped around Konekomaru. They raised him through the air and deposited him on the large back fairly gently. Konekomaru blinked in surprise before promptly wrapping his hands around a tuft of fur. 

Izumo smiled a little and went up to the sidhe. “Guess we just got a ride.” 

Bon caught hold of Kuro’s collar and used it to hoist himself up. He was not riding in the back this time. That entire experience had sucked. (Not the entire thing. Rin had been incredible. He’d never forget the sight of the halfling lighting up the entire sky.) 

Renzou hadn’t moved.

“Hey,” He called to the knight. as he got himself settled around Kuro’s neck. He scratched behind the ear the way he knew Kuro liked and earned an ear wiggle. “Come or go, it’s up to you.” He offered Izumo a hand that she accepted. She got up and wrapped her arms around his waist. It pulled at his newest injury but it wasn’t her fault, she didn’t know he’d been hurt there. Konekomaru shuffled up behind her with an expression that was both excited and utterly nervous. 

Renzou watched them for a long, uncomfortable moment.

“Gotta make up your mind, Shima.” He tried to keep his voice gentle and not let the irritation in. “You can stick with us as long as you need to. We’ll be doin’ our own thing.” 

Renzou shrugged. “What the hell. I gotta get across the field anyway.” He clambered up the sidhe’s side and settled behind Konekomaru. Kuro stood up and turned so he was facing the gate.

It wasn’t as terrible as he expected it to be. It was basically a large, dark, mass that looked like a black pool. Shapes were emerging from the black abyss and lurching towards the fight. There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to the demons that were emerging either. He could see at least a dozen different types. Several he didn’t even recognize. 

“Don’t get too close.” He called out as loudly as he could while Kuro bounded across the rubble. “It tried to suck Rin in. Once it gets you it won’t let go.”

(He’d had nightmares of Rin being dragged into the gate. Now he knew what it actually looked like.)

“How’d Rin get out?” Renzou demanded as Kuro stopped nearish the gate. Bon jumped down landed too roughly. He could feel the painful jolt through his entire body, especially his knees. His side reminded him, loudly, that he still had a wound and his back screeched it’s own protest. 

He clutched the beads in his hand and shoved the pain out of his mind. It was nothing more than a distraction.

His eyes darted to his pink-haired friend and he wanted to comfort him. He could see panic twisting his face. His hands were clenched around his K’rik and his mouth was open in a small ‘o’ of distress. 

He glared at the gate because they shouldn’t have to do any of this. “Rin closed it.” He brought his hands into the position of the immovable one and exhaled. He was so tired and there was still so much to do. Konekomaru joined his side and assumed the same position as Izumo daintily jumped down behind them. Kuro batted at a few burly demons. Bon wasn’t surprised to notice that none of the human Illuminati members were fighting anywhere near the gate.

He set up a steady stream of chants for the demons he recognized and used every ounce of concentration he had to implement Light’s technique. Mike and Uke sprang in front of them in strange hybrid shapes he had only witnessed a few times. Mike was wielding a sword while Uke had a pitcher of something that was probably Holy Sake. The familiars charged at the nearest demons and the group set to systematically clearing an area for Rin to work with. 

The eternal flame once again flickered into his mind. The fire was bluer than it had once been but it flared brightly in his mind. He could focus on its warmth and let it ground him. He recited an attack mantra and sent the nine cuts in the direction of the nearest demon.

He could never keep track of time in a fight. It stretched into an endless breath of sensations and gut instincts. There were scraps of vivid moments with danger and death and moments that bled into each other in a blur of chanted words and half seen violence. He was vaguely aware of his allies location but he was mostly focused on the demons in front of him. His job was defense and bringing the enemies down one verse at a time. Izumo and Kuro would keep him safe while he did it. Trust had been hard earned but he gave it to them freely now. 

He performed the mantra of the nine cuts again and focused on the imagined warmth of the flames. They flickered brightly in his mind and he could almost feel the presence of his loved ones surrounding it. The beads around his wrist weren’t the ones he wanted to be holding, but they were still a connection to what he cherished. His voice grew steadier around his continuous chants and, as he heard Konekomaru’s even murmurs next to him, the flame in his mind grew brighter. 

Black flames flickered around them and he felt his heart thump. He’d seen those same flames earlier and he hadn’t put the pieces together. Renzou, the idiot, had been one of the first to come to his aid in fighting Todo. He’d been too focused (and mildly dying) to notice it then. 

He couldn’t afford to think about it. The eternal flame in his mind was all he could focus on right now. He had to stay steady. His friends were depending on him and Rin would need easy access.

It was at that moment that he caught a glimpse of blue flames in his peripheral vision. It made his heart surge with something like anticipation and the need to hurry. 

He sent another flurry of slashes at the demons around him while Konekomaru pushed his shield forward to drive them back. Mike and Uke kept their vicinity clear while Kuro stomped on the smaller demons emerging from the gate. The sidhe looked utterly infuriated and smahed with extreme prejudice. His claws were tearing through demonic forms and his teeth were destroying the larger enemies as though they were insubstantial. It was weird to see the violent, effective, and enraged sidhe tear through the enemies. The image didn’t belong with the cat he knew that liked to lay on its back in a sun beam and would do  _ anything _ to get a sip of silvervine sake. It was unnervingly similar to Rin in some ways. His boyfriend was the most cheerful, goofy person Bon knew but he was also the most powerful. He could smile at you so broadly his eyes went all squinty and he could tear through a demon the size of a school with a flurry of flames.

Bon could see a streak of vibrantly blue, bright, light dashing across the ruined lab. His heart lodged in his throat as he watched Rin move like a bolt of lightning. The halfling covered the area with inhuman speed and then-

It was almost as if he was flying. Rin lunged up, up, up and grew as bright as a star as he dove at the top of the gate. Bon watched, unable to look away and leaving himself open, but staring elsewhere was inconceivable.

Rin collided with the top of the gate in a flash of dazzling light and the force of his collision caused everything nearby to fall backwards. There was a deafening explosion of blue fire that consumed the entire gate along with the demons near him.

Kuro meowed with alarm and jumped into the air. He got underneath Rin’s falling body, a blur of blue and white, and the halfling caught onto the sidhe. Bon found himself running towards the pair, utterly breathless. Renzou and Konekomaru were right beside him with Izumo covering their rear. 

Kuro landed beside the remains of the gate and turned towards them. (Bon wasn’t inhaling and he was nearly dizzy but it didn’t matter. It couldn’t matter. Rin had done it.) Rin’s white hair popped up over the sidhe’s shoulder, all tussled from the fall, and he smiled. He saw the four of them together and his eyes focused on Bon. Their gazes met and Bon watched the halfling’s face split in a familiar, toothy, grin. And just like that, Bon was rushing forward without quite intending to. Rin’s face was stretched in his demonic form and his flames were everywhere but it was  _ his  _ Rin’s smile. 

Bon reached the cat and was promptly wrapped up in a warm, strong, hug. 

“It worked!” Rin crowed triumphantly as the others joined them. The halfling reached up to pet Kuro. “Can you go give Yukio a ride?” The sidhe nodded and leapt back to where they’d started. Bon didn’t care and grasped Rin’s face with his hands. He smeared blood and soot and who knew what else against the familiar cheek and just didn’t care.

There was a baffling second where he was just watching Rin’s broad smile, his heart in his throat, his hands cupping warm cheeks, and suddenly Rin was surging up on his heels and pressing his lips to Bon’s in a commanding kiss. 

He had a blank moment of confusion as to what was happening, and then he jerked, hard, and leaned into the pressure of Rin’s lips on him as a hot flare of want surged to life in his chest. The halfling got a firm grip on his robes and hauled him closer. The burning in his chest flared into a dazzling inferno.

The kiss was all passion. Fierce and bright and uncontrollable as fire. Breathing was utterly unimportant, as was thinking. He had no time for them when Rin was against him, strong and warm and  _ there _ . His boyfriend’s tongue licked into his mouth and Bon’s answering noise was quick and embarrassingly loud as he struggled to get closer. He was nearly shaking with relief and he needed to laugh and pull Rin closer. His hands moved from the warm cheeks to wrap around his boyfriend’s back in a close, hard, hug. Rin grinned against his lips (he could  _ feel _ the smile and taste it, taste Rin’s happiness) and nipped at him. He growled at the challenge and brought one hand back up to Rin’s cheek to tangle in the white locks. They felt like silk against his bruised fingers. He pressed into the kiss, a little clumsy from need because Rin was alive, and his. He’d done it. He’d closed the gate and they were  _ finally _ winning. 

He wanted to delve deeper, to explore everything that was Rin until there was nothing that he hadn’t touched. The giddiness was impossible to push away and it was his Rin. His beautiful, cheerful, hopeful, Rin was with him and he wanted to stay in the moment forever. There was something so damn exhilarating about being kissed like this. Like Rin would fall apart if he couldn’t have Bon right now. To hell with the consequences. It made him feel alive and bold and powerful. 

Rin broke the kiss off abruptly and pressed their foreheads together. The poke of his horns was starting to get familiar and comforting. Something so distinctly Rin, just like his tail. The tail that was wrapping around his hip and tugging him closer.

Rin huffed a little. “You know you still smell like blood.”

“You know, I just haven’t had time for a shower.” He replied without heat. Rin’s nose twitched but his boyfriend didn’t let go of him. The halfling pressed closer and tucked his nose against Bon’s shoulder. He could see a bright blue eye that was still watching the field even while he snuck a quick cuddle. Bon didn’t want to let him go anyway. He was tired of letting the people he cared about go. Every time he said goodbye to someone it felt like it was the final one.

It only took Kuro a minute or two longer to return and he had Shura as well as Yukio. She sprang off the sidhe’s back easily and dropped to the ground in front of him. 

“Yeah, it’s not over.” Shura stated as Yukio joined her. “Okay you lot, we gotta move quick. Nice work, kid.” Shura ruffled Rin’s hair affectionately and ignored his scowl. “Light!” She shouted across the ruined lab. The arch-knight looked her way. He had an Illuminati soldier in a headlock and Bon didn’t want to know what horrible things he’d been doing. He did not approve of the arch-knight’s method but, darn it, they were effective.

Rin’s tail coiled gently around his injured arm like it wanted to cover the wounds. The halfling’s warmth was pressing against Bon’s skin and relieving some of the ache that had seeped through his entire body. He could breathe steadily again and the oppressive fear was fading. All they had to do now was find Lucifer. 

Light joined the group as Kuro crushed the straggling demons. 

“Are we finally going after Lucifer now?” The arch-knight asked like an eager three year old. His eyes darted over Bon, taking in the way he was standing and the tail wound around his arm. “Did you get yourself hurt  _ again? _ ”

Rin’s tail tightened around his arm. He shook his head and tangled his fingers with Rin’s. The halfling held him close and side eyed him as though he were looking for any new injuries. 

“We’re getting ready to-”

“Holy hell!” Renzou suddenly stuttered. He pointed wildly towards the ship and Bon glanced over to see that a rather large entourage had arrived. Demons and soldiers were gathering around the group and it was impossible not to stare. At the head of the company was a tall, beautiful, golden figure he recognized only because he’d spent  _ so _ much of the last few months looking through files and fighting deteriorated clones. The decayed bodies had  _ nothing  _ on the real thing. 

Lucifer. The demon king of light. His body was glowing with a shimmering golden light and as if his skin couldn’t contain his true shape. It was an alluring sight and something in his chest wanted to draw nearer to it. He wanted to touch the captivating light and feel it’s warmth against his skin. And the face... He had never seen Lucifer’s face. The demon king had worn a mask the last time when he’d aided in the kidnapping of Izumo. It was vaguely familiar because he had spent an uncomfortable amount of time around clones and there was no question who Light had been cloned from. However, all the others were cheap imitations to the brilliance and beauty of Lucifer’s face.

Rin’s hand tightened around his and he could feel his boyfriend’s sharp nails digging into his skin. The slight bite of pain helped him to inhale and brought him back to himself a little. He averted his eyes and remembered what Rin had said about Hachiro’s gaze. It was some sort of terrible trick. The king of light could beguile and they’d be helpless to fight. Fantastic.

There were several imposing soldiers around him, only two of which he knew. Homare and Hachiro. The daughter of Todo and the hydra.He wasn’t sure where the ouroboros had disappeared to but he imagined the demon eater was probably nearby.

Lucifer seemed to grow brighter and the din of battle became a distant background noise. 

“Ah, so you’ve decided to show yourself now, Samael.”

Rin jolted at his side and snapped his head towards the newly arrived demon king. His nostrils flared and he bared his teeth as his face twisted into its demonic form.  Bon peered in the direction Rin was looking and felt his breath whoosh out of him in shock. 

Mephisto, also known as Samael, was standing off to the right with his ridiculous suit. He had his umbrella bat flying over his head and there was a short blonde standing next to him. She had her hair pulled back in a bun with flowers all throughout her hair. She wore a traditional kimono covered in flowers of pink and yellow with green trim. Her feet were bare and a few stray petals littered the ground around her feet. A familiar greenman was holding onto her ear and  _ that _ was when Bon realized it was Shiemi. 

She looked impossibly older and somehow, not… There was a strange timelessness to her face and she seemed so utterly different from when he’d last seen her. She’d been pale and bruised and her hair had been covered in soot and ash. She’d passed out against him and she’d hardly weighed anything to carry. He could feel the phantom weight of her and, fuck, the fear was all coming back. The fear that Rin was dead and he’d lose them as well. The strange alarm at what she’d managed to do with Nee. The panic at not being able to keep her or any of them safe. 

What was she doing here with Mephisto? Why now? What were they thinking?

Yukio flinched, hard, and drew in a ragged breath that caught Shura’s attention. Rin’s hand shot towards his twin and gripped his shoulder. 

“I must say, you’re looking rather worse for wear, Lucifer.” Mephisto tilted his head coyly. “You seem to be deteriorating already. Did you blast someone on your way over?”

“Do you imagine you can stop me again?” 

Mephisto smiled and the ruined lab exploded with activity. Half the guard rushed at Mephisto and Shiemi and the other half closed in around Lucifer. Yukio and Izumo immediately moved towards Shiemi while Shura and Light dashed towards Lucifer. Bon went towards Shiemi with out really giving it any thought. Hachiro was one of the Illuminati members rushing Shiemi and Bon was  _ not _ letting her get attacked by that monster. Konekomaru followed him as did Renzou.

Rin lit on fire as they dashed and released Bon’s arm and hand. He freed Kurikara from it’s hilt and secured Renzou’s beads in his other hand. He sent a shield in front of himself as they ran and blocked a rush of flames and smaller demons whose shapes he couldn’t make out. The mental pain of their collisions joined the rest of his headache and sent a shivery pain through his entire body.

He reached the group of fighting people and demons and, with a pounding heart, he engaged. Everyone he cared about dove into the fight and he couldn’t keep track of them all. 

Too many demons to identify launched a barrage of flames and rot and shadow at his shield. He recognized a few of the lower level demons and spoke the shortened form of their death verses. It was too much of a strain to keep his shield steady and he felt it starting to crack. He let the shield drop and used Kurikara to slice through the larger demons. It wasn’t a well made attack. The sword felt awkward in his hands, unwieldy almost. It wasn’t weighted properly because half of it was missing and he needed to have Shura teach him better handling. He felt off on his feet, clumsy and gangly in a way he hadn’t since he’d hit his growth spurt in middle school. He preferred the steady feeling of a firearm.

He dodged a swipe by a salamander who was promptly incinerated by Rin. He slid beside the flaming halfling and let him take the offensive. He brought his hands together and performed the bodhyagri. Karura flared to attention and a barrier of flame appeared around him. He switched to the dharmachakra and the flames expanded to the area around them. The shadow class demons nearest him writhed in pain, their shapes growing and shrinking from the purifying heat. It looked like they were trying to scream and he felt his gut twist nauseously. The red flames wavered and he closed his eyes to find his resolve.

He had to be steady. 

_ Ryuuji! _

His eyes sprang open to see Hachiro approaching. The hydra was writhing with dozens and dozens of snakes crawling out of its robes, their eyes all watching him. 

He immediately switched to the sign of the immovable one and brought his spiritual shield back up. The yellow shield sprang in front of him, glimmering sandscript mixing with arcane signals It obscured his vision of the hydras and their hypnotic gaze.

Rin blasted brighter and the heat from his flames choked Bon. The halfling snarled and swung his sword of flames at the hydra. He sliced through the demon eaters arm and a few, slithering, and bleeding, snakes fell to the ground. Rin lifted his head and Bon immediately expanded his shield forward so it would block Rin’s view of the paralyzing eyes. 

“Don’t stare at them!” He called while maintaining the mental chant. He could feel the pounding of his head with every breath and it was starting to make his entire body feel almost tight. The hydra hammered at his mental shield and the first crack appeared. It was like being hammered by Rin’s attacks. The power that slammed into his mind was worse than anything he’d endured so far. His blood pounded through his veins, his vision whited out for a long moment, his ears rang with a high pitched whine, and he was utterly incapable of inhaling for five  _ long _ seconds. He could feel blood dripping down his nose as the metallic taste of it filled his mouth. He spat the blood aside, wiped his mouth, and focused on the first peaceful memory he could think of. 

He slipped his eyes close while Karura lighted on his shoulders, embracing him with his flames and easing his breathing. An image of Juzo’s reception flickered into his mind. He could see the table he’d been seated at, surrounded by his family and friends. Laughter filtered through the air, mingling with the cadence of Rin’s excited words and the occasional interjection from Konekomaru. Everyone he loved most was nearby, bathed in warm candlelight and so happy. It was what he was fighting for. It was what grounded him. He was connected to them all. 

He forced the shield shield larger to cover Rin. The halfling tore through the numerous snakes like they were wet paper. He’d abandoned the flame sword while Bon fought so that he could use his elongated claws to tear at the demon in a feral rage. His fighting style had shifted and there was a ferocity to his movements Bon didn’t understand. Rin had defeated a lot of demons today with flare and fire and ease. He’d seen the demon in his uncontrolled state but this attack looked personal. 

His flames were burning Hachiro’s limbs faster than they could grow. He was tearing through every part like he _hated_ Hachiro. 

Bon allowed his personal shield to drop and used his now free hand to send Karura after two reapers that were trying to sneak up on Rin. He would find time to tease Rin about that later. 

Bon's gaze jerked towards the hydra while Karura returned to his shoulder. There was a loud, grating, hiss sound, and the hydra’s arms were disintegrating into ash. Rin tackled the demon eater to the ground, his flames blinding Bon so he couldn’t see. A single, piercing, scream shattered the air and left Bon's ears ringing. He sent Karura's flaming feathers to strike out at the soldiers nearest him and their clothes ignited.

He didn’t have time to regret the action. (He hated hurting humans and he couldn’t stop the nausea) Rin sprang at him with his flames licking at the air, his face morphed into it’s full demon form, his eyes  _ burning _ , and fury etched into every line of his face. It made his heart slam in his chest with alarm as Rin caught his arms.

“It was  _ him. _ ” The halfling’s nails dug into his skin, sharp little points of contact on his already wounded arm. He could still feel blood dripping down his face and his side was throbbing with every beat of his heart.

He was too dizzy for this. “What?”

Rin’s left hand slid down his right arm until he had Bon’s sleeve in his grip. He shoved it up, roughly, and glared down at the mottled skin. Acidic venom had burned where it didn’t puncture. It wasn’t a pretty sight. He had a feeling he’d find a lot of ugly injuries when he finally got a chance to examine himself. His mark from Rin wouldn’t stand out now. 

“He did this.” Rin garbled the words around his elongated teeth. 

“I already told you, rage later. We gotta fight.” He tore his eyes from Rin. (he could see the flames of gehenna in those blue eyes. They wanted to burn and consume. They were  _ enraged _ .) A quick scan of the immediate area did not reveal anything good. Mephisto was who knew where and Shiemi was at Lucifer. Light and Shura were going against the demon king’s guard. Redarm and Yang had both joined their fight, along with several members of the Myōō Dharani. 

It was, probably, the first time he really understood  _ why _ the three were arch-knights. The difference in skill level was undeniable. They were frightening to even watch. Each movement they made was calculated and deadly. He couldn't even keep up with what spells they were casting or creatures they were summoning. Their weapons moved with ease and precision so no movement was wasted. They dodged blows too quick for Bon to see. 

He forced himself to keep looking. Yukio stood at Shiemi’s back, laying out a covering of gun fire to defend her. He'd forgotten how skilled Yukio was. The Exorcist was precise and quick and utterly deadly. Izumo was at his side directing her familiars with sharp movements, weaving a spell to purify and destroy. 

They had to help. It didn’t matter if Hachiro had nearly killed him. That shit could wait until later. He’d get Rin alone, someplace far away and safe, and he’d let the halfling unleash all his fury. He wouldn’t interrupt his rampage. He’d just make certain it didn’t get out of hand.

He caught Rin’s wrists and tugged himself free. His demonic boyfriend growled and followed his eyeline to see what had his attention. He spotted Lucifer and his face darkened.

Rin caught him by the arm and they practically flew across the broken ground. They reached the fray before Bon could get a proper breath in. Rin released him with a tender caress to his arm and twisted to join the fight.

Shiemi caught Lucifer’s arms in tangled vines while a barricade of Japanese Rowan grew around them. Homare darted towards her only to be blocked by  _ Renzou _ . Bon immediately moved his hands into the sign of the Immovable One and sent a barrier to aid the knight. He felt the clatter of a body hitting and closed his eyes against the pain.

It happened in the time he took to blink. One second Shiemi was standing a few feet away from Lucifer, surrounded by flowers and a brightness that made her look ethereal, the next Lucifer was on his knees. Shiemi had his face caught between her hands while Rin stabbed him through the chest with a sword made of vibrantly blue flames. Mephisto stood behind Shiemi, a crackling aura of black and purple energy dissipating around him. The air tasted strangely like ozone and Bon’s skin was vibrating with scattered energy. It was the same buzzing sensation he’d felt when he’d entered the time bubble of Section 13.

Lucifer’s eyes gazed upward serenely. A smile lifted his bloodied lips as he weakly inhaled. His body started crumbling into ash and Bon jerked his head upwards to see what had the demon king’s attention in his final moments.

A black, bubbling mass was spreading in the open air, hundreds of meters above them. It blotted out the sky as it grew, dripping a black ichor to the earth as it’s metallic frame materialized. The eldest son of Satan laughed, gurgling blood from his ruined lips as he stared heavenward.

“You’ve failed, Samael. The plan… complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of this arc... Dear God, I've almost finished it. I'm so ready to get past all the fighting and stuff. I don't like beating Ryuuji up :(
> 
> Next update will be Wednesday.
> 
> And I changed my profile pic to my pic of Rin/Ryuuji and it's been throwing me off ever since.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!**  
>  You guessed it: Continued violence in this chapter.

Bon had no time to mentally prepare himself before there was suddenly a sprawling, bubbling, black, gate of Gehenna. 

There was a surprisingly big difference between a manufactured Gehenna Gate and the real thing. Lucifer’s artificial gate had been disturbing but this… This was a nightmare.

There were creatures emerging from the slimy interior of the gate like some sort of swamp monster. The black goo clung to them as they crawled out and straightened to reveal their terrifying shapes. He couldn’t make sense of half the shapes. One monster ended where another began and they twisted into each other and the entire surface was a throbbing mess of madness. 

Dozens of nauseating entities were crossing the barrier between worlds. Some were vaguely bug like in shape while others were writhing masses of tentacles and legs that made him think of nightmares. A few brought images of myths to his mind. The dark whispers of history that frayed the mind and made people afraid of the dark. Others were drawn from the darkest corners of the subconscious, shapes that couldn’t be understood, couldn’t be reasoned with. Formless evil that he couldn’t look away from. 

Bon had spent more nights in the last year with nightmares than any year previously. He’d imagined countless monstrosities in the dark and this was so much worse than anything that had plagued him.

Flames flickered endlessly around the still forming edges of the gate and made the monstrosities’ shadows stretch into even more horrifying shapes. The air stank of brimstone and poison that choked the air from his lungs. It tasted like rot and death. Somewhat like the Impure King but so much worse. It was the fight with Amaimon and the slugs, and the ghoul, and every other terrible thing he’d gone through tangled into something loathsome. It coated his mouth and tongue so he couldn’t breathe. It burned his lungs with every haggard inhale he took.

He could feel his eyes watering because of the chemicals in the air and the heat of the flames. It caused everything he was seeing to become vaguely blurry around the edges. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t blink his eyes clear to properly see what was happening. He tried to cover his mouth to stop more of the repugnant air from getting in his lungs but it was already thick in his throat. 

He couldn’t look away. It didn't make sense. How could it be here? Rin had closed the gate. Only Satan was supposed to be able to create a real gate.

Humanoid faces were emerging from the black pool alongside the numerous demons and they were screaming in constant agony. They looked like they were being tortured as they were drawn back into the thick liquid. The growls and yips and otherworldly calls of the demons emerging from the gate mingled with their screams until a terrible cacophony formed that made Bon’s heart twist with dread. His knees felt weak and he knew he needed to back up but he couldn’t _move_.

(This shouldn't be possible.)

The gate hovered there, directly above Lucifer’s destroyed body. Its filth spilled down on them with black ichor before it was shooting up higher and higher. The gate expanded as it lifted until it was larger than the entirety of the lab and blocking all the sunlight overhead. 

Bon hacked out another cough that felt like he was fighting the ghoul’s spray again. The poison of Gehenna was all around them. It was impossible not to breathe it in. No matter where he looked he saw humans hacking and a few had even collapsed.

Yukio coughed, covering his mouth with what was left of his sleeve. “We can’t reach that. Even Rin can’t leap-”

He cut off abruptly and Bon didn’t blame him because something else was slowly emerging from the bubbling center of the gate. It was as bright as the sun and tinted blue.

“It can’t be.” Yukio murmured breathlessly. Bon couldn’t even find words. There was no way Satan was crossing the barrier between worlds. Had this entire fight just been a distraction for this? (What had Lucifer done?)

“Suguro?” Mephisto’s cheerful voice was suddenly right next to him. He jerked into Yukio and barely registered Rin moving towards them. “I believe you have something they’ll need.” He offered a broad smile that showed his sharp teeth and tipped his hat. Bon had no idea what he meant or what was going on. He still couldn’t breathe. The air was hazy with the filth of Gehenna, stinging his eyes and burning his lungs. “I think you all can manage the cleanup from here.” The demon king pulled his umbrella out and opened it up. “You might want to hurry. Ta ta!”

“You-” Yukio was too slow. Mephisto was already gone. “That complete and utter piece of shit.” The younger twin growled. Bon entirely agreed with the sentiment. He had no idea what had just happened but Lucifer seemed to be gone and it looked like Satan himself was trying to get through the gate. 

The numbness from Rin’s death and rebirth was coming back. He could feel his emotions shutting down as the shock of the last few minutes sank in. 

“Ryuuji? What the fuck?” Rin caught his injured arm and he was painfully hot. Bon jerked away from the painful grip, gasping as his free hand rose to push Rin away. 

“You’ve gotta shut it down, Rin.” Yukio snapped. Rin gaped at Bon in confusion at his rejection. He still couldn’t breathe and he was getting dizzy from the lack of air. 

Shura joined the huddle. “Rin, clear the fucking air, now.” She waved her hand like what she wanted was obvious. Rin frowned, his face somewhere between a demon and a human. “Flames, kid.”

Bon couldn’t hold in another hack and he felt his entire body starting to tilt. Karura yelled in his mind but he couldn’t understand the words. His vision turned blurry as he reached out for Rin’s hand. He garbled his boyfriend’s name and suddenly flames were all he could see. They burned across his vision, bright, blue, and blinding.

The halfling's flames were too hot at the moment they brushed against his skin. He recoiled from the unpleasant sensation only for Rin to move closer. His boyfriend's hands slid up to his biceps gingerly, long fingers extending around the muscles and holding him. Rin straighten him back up, moving in closer, pressing into Bon’s space. The halfling's flames dimmed, clearing Bon's vision as he _finally_ inhaled sharply. Fresh air filled his lungs, gloriously clean, and cleared up his vision. He could see Rin’s eyes darting between him and Yukio. A little of the light-headedness dissipated with each additional breath he managed. After a handful of careful breaths he could understand the words Karura was trying to shout in his mind. 

_Rest, Ryuuji!_

“Thanks,” he managed around another shaky inhale. Rin’s hands gentled their grip. He could feel his boyfriend's heavy, concerned, gaze.

 _You’re going to pass out at this rate. You’ve lost a considerable amount of blood._ Karura continued in his mind. Rin’s eyes darted to him and narrowed in irritation.

He’d forgotten the halfling could understand demons. 

“I’m fine. We’ve got bigger problems.” He dragged his gaze upward to the looming portal over their heads. The gate was growing larger with every passing second. 

Shura took an offensive stance and sent a few slashes at the nearest Illuminati soldiers. “We've got to shut that thing down, pronto. If he gets through he'll destroy Assiah. Think you can get up there?” 

Rin’s eyes trailed upwards. “Probably.”

Bon blinked as he suddenly realized the obvious. Karura. Shit. That was most likely what Mephisto meant. The tricky bastard. 

“Rin?” The halfling looked at him again, eyes intent and ringed with red. “I’ve got an idea.” He got his hands around the hilt at his side and unsheathed the Koma sword. Rin’s eyes darted down to watch his hands move with something like fear in their red tinged depths. Karura flared to power out of Kurikara, flying above him so he was under the flaming wings. 

He offered his boyfriend a nervous smile. “Need a lift?” 

Rin’s mouth popped open in momentary surprise. He blinked twice and Bon watched as an understanding smile lifted his lips. The smile spread further and further until his eyes turned squinty and his fangs were showing. The halfling stepped closer and Bon wasn’t even surprised to find himself being wrapped up in a tight hug.

(Rin hadn’t understood him. He didn’t realize the obvious.)

“Is now really the time?” Yukio grumbled from somewhere to the left. 

Rin pulled away with a smirk. “Don’t be jealous just ‘cause Shiemi can’t give you any love right now.” He turned his attention back to Bon and the smile softened a little. “A ride would be very nice.” He eyeballed Karura. “How many can you handle?”

_I can bear the three of you._

Bon shook his head, trying to ignore the churning of his gut. “Nah, just them. I’m going to stay down here and watch your back.” Rin’s face immediately twisted. The smile dropped, his eyes widened, his brow furrowed. 

“No.”

He brushed his fingers along the back of Rin’s hand, savoring the familiar feel of it. He had to let go. Again.

“Don’t ‘no’ me. You know I wouldn’t be any help up there.” He’d watched some truly impressive exorcists fight today. He’d seen how out classed he was. He had a long way to go before he could compare to them. Light, Yang, Redarm, Shura… they were on a different level. He expected it of Rin (no one had that kind of power) but he fully intended on reaching that some day. He’d be powerful for the Myōō Dharani.

Rin’s hands moved up to cup his face like he was something precious that the halfling wanted to hold and treasure. His boyfriend stared intently into his eyes, not saying anything, just staring. Bon couldn’t quite break the gaze. He knew what he had to say, he just- he wanted to stay for another moment. He wanted to enjoy the last few seconds before the storm. Rin would be fine. He’d be able to close the gate just like before. (He better.)

“I’m not sure I’ll be any use up there.” Shura intervened. “Yukio, you’ve got resistance to Blue Flames.”

Rin kept staring at him. He didn’t know what to make of the intense gaze and there was nowhere to go. Looking back was difficult but... It felt weak to look away. The danger kept getting bigger and bigger. The halfling’s thin fingers brushed against the edge of the tender burn mark on his head forlornly.

“If,” Rin swallowed thickly, “If, uh, I offered you a way out, would you take it?” 

He didn’t know what Rin was thinking, but… “Would you?”

Rin’s lips quirked up in a momentary, sad, smile. “That’s what I thought.” He pressed his lips to Bon’s forehead and it was like he could feel the halfling’s fear. “Please be careful.”

His throat felt thick. “Same to you.” 

“Karura?”

_Yes, Ryuuji?_

“The Myōō Dharani will find a way to free you from this when we’re finished here. I’m sorry this was all we could come up with at the moment.”

He could feel the phoenix’s emotions and he almost felt… amused. _You are indeed Tatsuma’s son._ Karura’s flames encircled him, Rin huffed, and their warmth seeped into his skin. The demon’s flames eased the pain of his side, staunching the trickle of blood. Breathing became a little easier, as did standing. He was still tired, exhausted in a way he hadn’t been since the Impure King, but he could manage that.

He turned towards Yukio. “Watch out for them.” He pressed Kurikara forcefully into the younger twin’s hand. Yukio’s fingers closed around the hilt automatically, a surprised expression twisting his face. He was not a fan of trusting Yukio – he didn’t trust him in the least and felt quite justified in that – but Yukio was the only one who could physically make the trip. Rin would need him.

Shura was focusing on keeping the enemies at bay but he could see her darting worried glances their way. Bon tugged his gun free and moved to join her. Rin’s tail shot out, wrapping around his wrist to stop him. 

He blamed his anxiety for the immediate irritation. “For fuck’s sake-Rin, tuck that against your chest, _please._ ” He had long since lost count of the number of times he’d told him to hide his tail. It was going to be used against him. It was one of-if not the-biggest weak spots on a demon. Rin was going to get hurt because he couldn’t keep his damned tail tucked in. Bon wasn’t going to be there to remind him. Yukio had probably already given up on even trying. Bon was not going to be able to keep him safe. He wasn’t going to be able to watch his back because he couldn’t fly. He couldn’t pop a forest out of nothing. He couldn’t summon two high level demons and transform them to fit the moment. He couldn’t turn his morals off and just fight. He was a shield and he couldn’t even do that.

He rounded on Rin in his frustration and immediately felt guilty as he focused on Rin’s face. He felt his chest constrict at the struggle painted across Rin’s familiar face. A moment of clarity cut through the pain and anxiety. His leader instincts kicked in as he stared at the halfling he loved. He had to be strong. Rin didn’t need instructions, he needed encouragement. He needed to trust that Bon was going to be waiting for him. That he would be okay without Rin there.

Bon didn’t have to believe it, he just had to show it.

He moved back into Rin’s space and curved his hand around the back of his boyfriend’s head. He got his fingers caught in a few tangles- who knew what the hell had gotten in both their hairs at this point. He clutched Rin’s shoulder with his other hand and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Hey,” he murmured into the long ear, “I’ll see you when this is over. We’re almost done.” He pressed his lips between Rin’s horns, ignoring the way they poked at his cheeks. “I’ll take care of things down here, you close that shit, ‘kay?”

One last moment against his boyfriend. One last second feeling his warmth. He released Rin and freed his wrist from the halfling’s tail with blood stained fingers. Yukio strode up to his brother’s side. He rested his hand on the bare shoulder (what had happened to Rin’s clothes? His shirt was in tatters.) and got a firm grip on Kurikara.

Bon took a step back, his eyes locked on Rin. 

The twins were enveloped by flaming red wings, mixed with the blue flames of gehenna, and they rose into the sky. Bon watched them soar for the span of one endless breath, his heart in his throat and his hands twisting the fabric of his robe. He watched until he couldn’t make Rin’s body out any longer. Just a blur of blue mingled with red.

Right.

He pulled his gun from it’s holster and glanced at Shura. She sent a sad smile his way and dove into the quickly approaching fray. It was a painful moment of connection and understanding. They couldn’t do anything more. They had to let them go. 

He could see Light’s familiar form blurry with sylph whirlwinds, Izumo fighting near Shiemi, and Renzou surrounded by a large number of angry Illuminati. He couldn’t see Konekomaru anywhere. 

(His breath caught in his throat at the realization. Where was he? He hadn’t seen him since the charge.)

He sprang towards the knight without knowing why. There wasn’t time to think it through. Renzou managed to knock one of the group back as Yamantaka poured out of the end of his K’rik. He whacked another soldier in the head with the butt of the staff, ducking under an incoming blow. 

Bon was breathless before he reached the knight, his side burning with every step and his eyes watery with rising pain. He brought his hands together as he ran, stupidly grateful that he’d spent so many mornings of his life going for a run. It had given him more speed and air.

He didn’t have to think to recite the sutra of the nine cuts. It flowed easily from his lips and he felt the power gathering in his hands as he focused. It cut through the nearest soldier’s shield and freed up a spot on Renzou’s right. The knight took the offered escape route and backed away. Bon braced himself on his back leg and raised his gun up. He took aim, exhaled, and fired four shots. He shot towards the legs of the soldiers and tried not to think about it.

He made the mistake of looking up. He could see the phoenix’s wings spread wide and a vibrant streak of blue bolting around the edge of the gate. His heart skipped a beat as he stared but he couldn’t make out any details. It was too far away. The blue in the center had gotten bigger. 

“Oi!” Renzou’s call cut through his distraction. He blinked and tore his eyes away.

He had to trust Rin. He’d promised to take care of the problem down here. He sprang next to Renzou’s side and took another calculating look around. There were far more demons than there had been a moment ago. Of course. 

“How did it end up the two of us?” Renzou joked as he sent Yamantaka towards a flurry of approaching coal tars.

Bon spread a shield in front of them and started the death verse chant. He settled with raising an eyebrow in reply since he couldn’t break his chant.

Renzou snorted as if they weren’t fighting for their lives. “You and your concentration.”

Every ounce of his being wanted to drop the chant and give him a snarky reply. He wouldn’t have to handle all the death verses if Renzou had ever bothered to study them.

A gufu possessed Illuminati soldier rammed into his shield. His head snapped back at the mental pressure as if he’d just taken a real blow to the face. His vision whited out for an instant as there was nothing but pain. Blood dripped down his nose onto his lips and he was getting _so_ tired of the taste of blood.

He didn’t know the fatal verse for a gufu. He had maybe a handful of bullets and no other weapons. He should have gotten a kīla from Yang like Izumo. He couldn’t maintain the shield and summon a demon. He had to trust Renzou.

He straightened his head, blood still dripping, and focused on maintaining the shield. The eternal flame sprang to the front of his mind, flickering as steadily as the chants he recited. Exorcists didn’t work alone, and that included him.

The shield held steady. Whatever else happened today, he knew he could hold a shield. He’d have to test himself against Rin after he healed. He could probably keep him out for a few seconds now.

He opened his eyes again, he hadn’t noticed closing them, and took in the scene around him. Renzou was fighting the gufu head on. There were more ghouls (fucking _hell_ , where were all the ghouls coming from?!) and two koks closing in. He kept his right hand steady in the sign of the Immovable one and brought his left hand around to perform the kuji-kiri. He sent the nine cuts at the closer ghoul, taking his attention off Renzou. It was an action he wouldn’t have thought anything of last year, even last summer. Now…

He was pretty sure it should feel like he’d dropped his shield to embrace an attack. He just… he couldn’t believe that of Renzou. 

The ghoul stumbled under his attack and it gave him the momentary distraction he needed. He focused on John and implemented Light’s technique. The ghoul groaned and fell backwards, disintegrating into nothing. 

He moved onto the next ghoul and repeated the process. 

“Hey, nice!” Renzou was back at his side, the gufu down and unconscious or dead. The knight’s eyes darted upwards as Bon sent a flurry of cuts at the kok. 

He tried not to think about what was going on over head. He had to focus on the shields and the fight down here.

“He’s trying to merge the worlds.” Renzou offered as Yamantaka formed in front of him again. “I don’t know everything but if Satan gets through, it’s game over.”

Of course. 

He kept his eyes down. He couldn’t watch. He’d get lost and he was in a fight. He held onto the memories instead. Rin, all smiles as he danced around the kitchen to prepare a meal for the group. Konekomaru wandering his garden, prayerful and at peace. (Please, _please,_ let his friend be okay.) Izumo laughing with Paku and Shiemi while they ate lunch and chatted about who knew what. Renzou stretched out on the floor with his manga and snacks. 

His memories were shattered with the sound of a gunshot blast. There was no immediate pain; only blood spilling down his side. He brought his hand to the warm, wet, spot and stared at his now bloody hand in utter confusion.

And that was when the pain hit. It sparked along every nerve, fire and ice. 

“Ryuuji!” 

The shield dropped as he sucked in a pained breath. Renzou’s eyes darted towards whoever had shot him and the knight dashed off like a maniac. Bon twisted to follow after him and covered the bleeding wound with his left hand. It didn’t feel large but he didn’t have time to look. Renzou was engaging with a woman too far away. His eyes were watery from pain and he couldn’t make it out clearly. She had a sword and gun and seemed to be surrounded by shadows. Yamantaka? He couldn’t tell. He dashed at his eyes as he stumbled forward, smearing blood, soot, and gore across his face. He cleared his eyes enough to see momentarily.

Homare. Renzou was fighting Homare head on. The head of Lucifer’s personal guard. He ran breathlessly, heart pounding in his ears, terror mounting in his chest. He raised his gun with a shaking hand and took aim while he ran. The pain was dizzying and he couldn’t really see but-

He fired one, two shots. Homare reared back once and he couldn’t tell if he’d hit her or not. He took off again, wheezing and slow and dizzy. Renzou was losing ground. She was the stronger fighter. He brought his hands together around the firearm and tried to create a shield. He couldn’t get the focus for it through the fog invading his mind. It shimmered briefly in front of Renzou and faded before the first blow.

A ghoul slipped into his path. The stitched body moaned angrily, obscuring his view briefly as he brought his gun back up. 

He was too far away. He was out of bullets and he was too far away. He was going to fail. He was supposed to be the defense-

Homare struck out at Renzou’s knee with her sword. The knight’s leg went the wrong way as his balance gave out and Renzou’s scream shattered the air. Bon could feel the sound rattling around in his head, growing louder with each thundering beat of his heart.

Homare caught Renzou by his shoulder and forced him around. “The _only_ reason you were permitted to live was your contract to Yamantaka.” She snarled into his face. Shadows were gathering around her menacingly. He could see the fear on every inch of Renzou’s face. He swung at the ghoul in his way wildly. It was too sloppy to be effective and did nothing but delay him further. He shot it in the chest and pushed past it. He didn’t care about it’s poisonous spray or it’s lurching form.

The shadows wrapped around Renzou’s arms, immobilizing him. Homare pressed closer, the sword glinting damningly in her hand. He had to move quicker, he had to reach them. He had to protect.

“Killing you would have been pointless since he would just transfer to another member of your bloodline. But your brother has returned home, hasn’t he? Once I’ve finished robbing you of your miserable life I’m going to dispose of your siblings and their children.” She glanced at the skirmish nearby and her thin lips spread in a malicious smile. “I’ll add Mamushi to that list as well. Can’t have any more brats being born into the family.”

She stabbed forward and Renzou crumbled to the ground. 

“RENZOU!” His oldest friend’s name was torn violently from his throat. He stopped running as everything came crashing down around him. Renzou collided with the broken concrete and didn’t move. The K’rik clattered beside him, Yamantaka no where to be seen. 

He- they hadn’t had time! He was supposed to be the one who made it!

A snarl sounded beside him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Renzou’s crumpled form to look. He was gone. Renzou was _gone._ He couldn’t make the thoughts compute. It was a problem that didn’t make sense and couldn’t be solved. His mind was too sluggish to know how to fix it. He didn’t have any equipment. Even if he did reach the body he couldn’t stop the bleeding. He needed Karura!

The panic was already a massive, twisting thing in his gut. Each limping footstep made the fear feel larger, undeniable, inevitable. It was pushing at his throat, squeezing his heart, twisting his stomach. He couldn’t breathe, he could hardly see. He was too far and too slow and too weak. He was the Bocchan and he’d _failed._

A chimera lurched towards him with a low, menacing, growl. 

Bon backpedaled from the approaching chimera and his left leg chose that moment to give out on him. He collapsed to the ground in a gangly pile, landing hard on his right wrist and sending a painful jar up his side. He couldn't really feel his legs any more. They seemed like a distant, cold, thing.

(It didn't matter. None of this mattered. Konekomaru was missing and Renzou-)

 _(Please_ , don’t let it be real.)

"No! I'm taking care of him." Homare strode forward with purposeful steps and dismissed the chimera. “I want him screaming. That should distract his boyfriend.” Bon summoned a shield and tried to get his right leg under himself. She kept coming towards him with bloodied hair, her eyes intent on him. Hate was evident on every inch of her face. He couldn’t bring the shield up. He couldn’t make it take shape. He couldn’t focus on a memory. He couldn’t think of anything but Renzou laying a few meters away. He couldn’t think of anything but blood and-

Homare stopped a meter away, her sword extended, and jerked hard. A black shadow struck through her chest, over her heart. Her head shot back, her mouth opened, and blood bubbled up over her lips.

A bloodied hand curled around her arm and pulled her back on the shadow spear. Renzou disarmed her in her momentary shock and stabbed her with the shimmering blade.

Ryuuji watched with blurring vision as Renzou muttered something to the falling woman. He fell back on his side because he couldn’t feel his arms any longer and there was a terrible coldness spreading throughout his body. He didn’t understand what he was seeing. Renzou-

His head collided with concrete and his vision blurred further with stars. He tried to blink them away but they wouldn’t move. He couldn’t make his gaze focus. From this position he could see the gehenna gate overhead. It was covered in blue streaks like shattered glass. He could make out a blur of blue and red that had to be Rin and Yukio. They’d do it. They’d close the gate everything would be okay. 

He couldn’t inhale and what breath he had was wheezing out painfully. The gehenna gate was exploding in an array of blue and red light and it was strangely beautiful. An eruption of color and light that consumed the once black spot in the evening sky. It was a display of freedom and hope and, all things considered, not a bad view.

His vision faded away and he felt his consciousness start to slip as he choked on his own blood. The searing, consuming, vibrant, pain was growing fainter with every hitching breath he managed. He struggled to move his fingers as he lost the ability to see the blur of lights. His hand twitched around in his pocket and finally closed around the beads Rin had gifted him. He couldn’t feel the details on the wooden beads but he knew the words were there. Blessings for his people and his loved ones that he had recited hundreds of times. He could remember his father chanting them and trying to blend his own voice with the deep tenor of his dad. 

He wanted to recite it again. He wanted to cover his loved ones in layers of blessings. He wished to protect them all.

Voices he couldn’t decipher were shouting and they sounded so upset. He wanted to comfort the voices-he was pretty sure he loved them - but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t feel anything but the ice freezing his blood. 

The voices got louder and louder until suddenly- nothing. He slipped into the darkness, the beads wrapped around his limp hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday :)
> 
>  **BIG QUESTION FOR EVERYONE!** Last chapter LazyisConservation (great username, btw) asked if I would do a few scenes from this story in Rin's pov. I think it's a fun idea and something I will absolutely do as a companion to this piece. Are there any scenes you'd love to see from Rin's pov? I'm planning on writing a Rin pov story after this so that would be great practice. I've already got title ideas. Either "Salt-rose and Topaz" or "Your Hand on my Chest" (Because I'm a dork and that would make both titles from the same poem.)
> 
> *wrapped up in a blanket* Now, I'm going to go and take a nap, y'all. I've drained myself on action and fighting. Shout out to Alex for helping me in my freak out over this final dash and pointing out that I'd lost my dear Ryuuji's pov at some point in the earlier chapter draft. Shout out to MarbleWolf for convincing me to go through canon way back in like chapter 13. I did it and I'm proud. 
> 
> Lastly, I'll explain any confusing bits from this chapter in the next chapter (might be the chapter after). Let me know what questions you have :)


	49. Chapter 49

There were flashes. A blur of blue mixed with screams. The beeping of a heart monitor and worried brown eyes. Endless pain and feeling like he was burning up from the inside. His body was on fire but it wasn’t Rin’s. 

A hand holding his, kisses to his forehead, whispered words and prayers. His senses were disjointed and nothing made sense.

Bon came to properly in a sunlit bed. He could feel the warmth of it against his skin like a gentle embrace. His mind felt strange. Slow. Like he had woken abruptly in the middle of a dream and not all his faculties had turned on properly yet. There was something beeping repeatedly.

It felt like it would be a lot of effort to open his eyes so he kept them close for a few seconds longer. He focused on breathing and slowly came to the realization that his body was numb. He couldn’t feel much in his chest or legs. That seemed wrong. Something had happened, hadn’t it?

He pried his eyes open to discover he was in his bedroom. It didn’t make sense but he couldn’t understand  _ why _ . He just knew he shouldn’t be in his bedroom. 

“Ryuuji?” A broad hand cupped his cheek and the scent of warm prayer smoke filled his lungs as Tatsuma leaned over him. He tried to say his dad’s name, he knew he was relieved to see him without knowing why, but his mouth was painfully dry. He couldn’t choke out a real word. 

Tatsuma hushed him and grabbed a cup while he looked over his shoulder and called for Torako. The broad hand shifted to cradle the back of his head and lifted him up slightly. His father gently poured the water into his parched mouth. Swallowing was a little difficult but he could  _ finally _ speak.

“Dad?” Memories started to make themselves known at the edges of his mind. There had been demons and fire and death. What happened?

Tatsuma laid him back against the pillow and took his hand up. He was aware of the pressure of the hand around his but he couldn’t  _ feel _ it. 

“Ryuuji,” calloused fingers brushed his hair away, “how’re you feelin’, son?”

Torako rushed in the room and dropped next to his bed gracelessly. Her hands immediately went to his face to caress his cheeks, his hair, his jaw. (He could feel a thick bandage on his forehead.)

“Ryuuji? How are you?” Torako demanded.

Confused… Tired… Floaty? Drugs seemed the most obvious reason. He couldn’t seem to connect any thoughts. His body was tensing with worry but he couldn’t quite grasp the memories for why. 

He settled on, “Okay.” Tatsuma tightened his grip and for a moment Bon could feel a warmth with the pressure. He swallowed thickly. “What happened?” A few more memories surfaced as he spoke and he felt a sudden swell of panic. “Is Rin okay?! Konekomaru? Renzou was-” He struggled to sit up.

His father abruptly covered his mouth. “Shh, they’re fine. Don’t get worked up. Renzou broke a leg and had a mild laceration. Konekomaru broke a few ribs but he’s fine.”

Torako’s thumb was compulsively stroking his hairline. He hadn’t felt that gentle touch in ages. Before the Cram School. Before the fall out with his father over being an exorcist. It was calming and he could feel his body relaxing. Renzou was fine. Konekomaru was fine. Rin-

“Rin?!”

Tatsuma laughed. “Is throwing one hell of a fit. He’s fine. Yukio, Shura, and Kuro have him outside right now. He, uh, loses control when we change your bandages. Izumo is with Konekomaru in the garden. They’re all fine.”

Relief was quick and his thumping heart slowed. They were all alive. By some strange miracle, they’d done it. They’d won. He was home and everyone was alive. His brain didn’t feel fully online but he didn’t feel that rough. He didn’t feel much of anything. 

He focused his gaze on his father because he didn’t have to move his head to look at him. “Bandages?”

Torako’s smile faded. There were tears in his father’s eyes. The prognosis couldn’t be good. 

His mother’s head dropped to the pillow. “You idiot,” She gasped into the fabric. Tatsuma’s free hand moved to her shoulder. “You-” her voice strangled out. He could see her shoulders shaking as she muffled a sob against his linens.

He hadn’t seen her cry like that… ever really. She didn’t sob. Not even when his father was being helicoptered back.

“Mom,” He grunted and tried to raise his arm to grab hold of her. He moved it maybe an inch and had the most bizarre sensation of wanting to scream. He didn’t feel pain but his nerves seemed to know he shouldn’t be moving it just the same. 

Tatsuma caught him by the shoulders and forced him back against the mattress. “No.” He ordered. “Torako,” she shook her head in answer to the question he hadn’t asked. Her left hand moved to Bon’s chest and clenched the fabric of his robe. 

“You were shot.” Tatsuma said in a hoarse tone. “Right here,” he tapped a spot on his chest under his ribs. “You have twelve bites on your right arm-that we could distinguish-the entire arm was covered in acidic venom so counting was difficult. You have several second degree burns, you have a deep laceration on your abdomen, you lost liters of blood.”

His mom’s head sprang up, her eyes puffy and furious. “You nearly killed yourself!” Tatsuma wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “Shiemi and Karura had to bring you back from the brink!” 

“You-” Tatsuma’s voice broke and tears flooded down his cheeks. 

He moved his left arm weakly and managed to catch his mother’s sleeve. She wept all the harder and moved towards him. Warm arms wrapped around him, so gentle in their touch, and tugged him close. Tatsuma curled around him as well so he was surrounded by his parents.

His mouth was dry, his throat tight, and his eyes burning with unshed tears. Guilt was thick in his stomach. He hadn’t meant to worry them. He hadn’t meant to injure himself like that. He just couldn’t let anyone else be hurt. He was responsible for them all. They were his friends, his family. He was the Bocchan, and whether or not it was what they had wanted for him, it was what he had chosen. He hadn’t had time to think of the best strategies, he’d just known he couldn’t let any of them be hurt. 

But… he’d still hurt them. He’d made them cry. He’d put them through the same damn fear Rin had put him through. They’d had to worry about his chance of making it. 

His eyes slipped close and he could feel the tears stream down his cheeks. He murmured broken apologies against them, his tears soaking through their clothes. His body started to tremble and he wasn’t certain if it was the relief that it was all over, guilt that he had hurt them so much, or exhaustion. Whatever it was, his mother held him steady and his father whispered soothing words of love over him. 

For at least a little while he’d let himself be a child again and seek comfort in their embrace.

* * *

Rin, Konekomaru, Izumo, and Yukio were next in reunions. His mother was feeding him okayu when they arrived. Tatsuma took her hand and quietly excused them both. 

Bon was propped up against a mountain of pillows and vaguely aware of the discomfort in his body. The meds had receded enough that he could feel sensations other than simple pressure. The drugs made his mind feel a little sluggish, but he’d have to be unconscious not to feel a thrill at seeing them all alive. They were in varying states of injured but they were all standing so he was obviously in the worse condition. He didn’t give a damn about himself because they were all there and a bit damaged but  _ alive. _

He was not prepared for the expressions that flashed across their faces. Konekomaru went from blatant shock, to something tearful and a little broken. His face scrunched up and Bon wanted to grab him and apologize for the stress he had put on them. 

Izumo looked torn between joy and anger and ended up with something mildly constipated. Yukio seemed surprised and a little uncomfortable.

Rin… Rin went from shock to a delirious happiness that immediately shifted into… anger? His features stretched into their demonic form and flames flared out of his hair and along his shoulders. 

“Hi?” He called weakly as his parents slipped out of the room.

“Bon,” Konekomaru stumbled towards the bed and knelt next to him, unheeding of the fire pouring off of Rin. “You’re awake.” Izumo trailed after him.

He tried to smile. It felt a little stiff. “Mostly.” He reached out with his left hand and brushed his fingers against the back of Konekomaru’s hand. He was real. He was alive. There were a few bruises and bandaids but nothing major. He’d made it out.

Rin hissed like an angry cat and Bon studied him uneasily. “You okay, Rin?” 

Konekomaru glanced at him over his shoulder. “It’s been stressful.” His brown eyes turned back to Bon and he had a feeling that he would be hearing stories about Rin later. “For everyone.” 

Rin grew brighter, his body covered in the blue fire. It licked out across the room, looking for something to devour. The halfling’s hands clenched at his side and then, before Bon could think of some way to relieve the tension mounting in the air, he was darting out of the room.

“Shit.” Konekomaru muttered under his breath. Yukio immediately left the room.

“Rin?” Bon’s voice caught in his throat. He didn’t understand what was going on and he’d just been abandoned by his boyfriend. He’d wanted to get a good look at him and make sure he was okay. He wanted to hold Rin near and just be certain of him.

Konekomaru’s hand brushed his arm consolingly. “He didn’t take any of this well. He’s had a lot of trouble controlling himself with everyone so injured. We barely got to you after… When you dropped Renzou was the only one near. He didn’t have anything to stop the bleeding but he got Shiemi’s attention.”

So Renzou had saved his life twice. At least. What did he say to that? What could he say? (Where was Renzou?)

Konekomaru wasn’t finished. “Rin closed the gate and found you unconscious with Shiemi trying to stabilize you. He, uh, lost it a little bit. It took Yukio, Shura, Light, Izumo, and a few of Shiemi’s bodyguards to subdue him enough for Karura to get near you. He… Well, we got you better and here. Rin’s barely left your side since.”

“I didn’t-” 

Konekomaru interrupted him before he could continue. “I know, Bon. He’s scared. We all were.”

Bon shoved his covers away and tried to get his legs off the bed. Konekomaru immediately pushed him back. Normally his smaller friend wouldn’t be any sort of match for him strength wise but just moving the blankets and his legs had left him tired. (Healing sucked.)

“Stay. I’ll go help Yukio get him.” The aria got to his feet nimbly and walked out of the room determinedly. Bon turned his eyes to the blanket and smoothed it out. He felt weirdly scared and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want Rin angry with him. He didn’t want things to be weird. They’d made it through the fight. They were supposed to be relaxing right now. There wasn’t supposed to be any heavy talks. 

“You’re an idiot.” He glanced up to see Izumo still hanging away from the bed. She seemed furious.

More guilt twisted in his stomach. “I-”

“You,  _ bastard. _ ” She covered the space between them in two steps and swung at his arm with a poorly thrown punch. It hit one of the few unbandaged spots on his body and made him rock a little to the side. (He’d have to show her how to throw a proper punch later.) 

“You-Karura was supposed to be the part you almost died on! How many times did you have to fucking die before it was enough?! What were you thinking? Did you have to be a hero or some stupid bullshit?”

He was too damn tired for this. “I got cut off from the group. I thought Renzou died.” (Where was Renzou? Why wasn’t he here?)

She hit his arm again. “Well don’t be stupid next time.” Before he could do anything she was kneeling by the bed and hugging him very gently. He sat still in confusion for a long moment before bringing his left arm gingerly around her. It felt like she was shaking.

“I’ll try not to be stupid next time.” He promised.

She sniffed and drew back. She turned her head away from him, purple hair obscuring her face. “Thanks.” She wiped at her nose discreetly. “For… You know.”

_ I haven’t said it enough to them. _

He caught her eyes with his and offered her a sincere smile. “Yeah. I know. The same from me. Thanks.”

Yukio and Konekomaru reappeared with a still transformed Rin. They guided him into the room with a quiet murmur Bon couldn’t hear. Izumo stood up and strolled to Konekomaru’s side. His friends smiled encouragingly and promptly left the room. Yukio slid the door shut as he exited.

Bon’s throat was tight and he couldn’t quite manage an inhale. He felt like he might cry and he was going to blame that on the drugs and exhaustion. Rin hadn’t moved any further into the room and didn’t really appear as if he intended to. His eyes were trained on the floor and his hands were clenched in a tight fist.

Guilt was going to strangle him. It had an iron grip on his chest and wouldn’t let him breathe. He needed to catch Rin’s eyes. He needed the reassurance. His fingers felt suddenly clumsy but he managed to push the covers back. It was harder to move his legs (the drugs had done a great job of numbing pretty much everything) but he got them off the bed. His vision briefly flooded with stars as he pushed himself to the edge of the mattress. He wheezed painfully and felt himself start to fall forward and off the bed.

Rin caught him before he could collide with the floor. He was laid back against the pillows by the too warm halfling. Rin tried to immediately withdraw but Bon snagged his wrist.

Everything was sore and he was stupidly dizzy. Still, “Stay?” Rin knelt back down but wouldn’t meet his gaze.”What’s going on? Can you talk to me?” He was sure he’d be able to put the pieces together if he wasn’t so disoriented.

Rin didn’t respond and now the worry in his gut couldn’t be ignored. He’d dislodged his blanket as well and he was cold. He could feel a tremble shoot through his body that he couldn’t help. Rin was close enough to notice the involuntary shiver. His boyfriend pressed closer and ran his hand along Bon’s arms, heating the skin up as he moved. He dropped his hands back to his lap and still refused to look at Bon. 

He waited a few long, awkward seconds and nothing changed. He couldn’t stand the heavy air so he did the only thing he could think of. He reached out and laid his hand on top of Rin’s. The halfling was still for a beat before flipping his hand over and entwining their fingers. It was at least a start.

Rin swallowed heavily. “You almost died.” 

“I-”

Rin shook his head. “You- you were bleeding out. You promised and you almost died.” There was no moment between the broken words and suddenly being caught in an embrace. The halfling wrapped around him, hiding his face against Bon’s shoulder and sobbing. He was tired and his mind was sluggish but the heart breaking sound still had him jerking forward in alarm. He promptly wrapped his arm around Rin, not careful of his own bandages, and dragged his hand up Rin’s spine. He coaxed his boyfriend closer, holding him as tightly as he could manage. Rin wasn’t a particularly loud cryer but he was a messy one. It took almost no time for Bon’s robe to be entirely soaked. 

“Shh,” he murmured against Rin’s ear, “I’ve got you.” He cupped the back of Rin’s head to hold him close. He remembered the fear and the need to hold when he’d lost Rin. “I’m here. I’m alive.” He gently rocked the halfling, his eyes slipping closed as Rin’s heat seeped into him. His mind was foggy and slow from the meds but guilt was pushing past all of that. It was stronger than the relief. (Rin was alive and whole. They were all alive.)

His boyfriend was shaking with the force of his sobs. “I’m so sorry. It’s over now.” He promised. Rin’s tail coiled around his arm as the halfling tried to get nearer without aggravating his injuries. He leaned backwards against the pillows, dragging Rin with him. They stretched out together. Bon holding him, weeping, gasping for breath and shaking between each rough sound, flames flickering along his skin. 

Bon’s heart was racing in his chest and he felt almost dizzy with the speed of it. He could feel sweat breaking out over his own brow and there was nothing he could do to get rid of the shaky feeling. He just wanted to press into the solid warmth of Rin. He wanted to fall asleep like this and rest. 

“You promised.” Rin stuttered against him. “You fucking  _ promised. _ ”

“I know.” He kissed the ear he could see. “I didn’t mean to-”

The ear grew longer against his cheek and the broadening jaw pressed into his shoulder.

“No,” Rin snarled, pulling back a little. Bon wasn’t surprised to see the red ringing his irises. He was gasping harshly and still had a tremble in his limbs. “You promised you’d be alright!”

“I’m alive,” he reiterated softly. “I’m here.” 

Rin grunted and pushed him back against the pillows. He sat up properly and towered over Bon with blue flames dancing along his skin. His fangs were too large for his mouth and his lips were curled back in a snarl. He looked infuriated. Dangerous in his other worldliness. 

“Rin,”

The halfling snapped his jaws. “I told you to stay safe.” He snarled. “You’re  _ mine. _ You’re not supposed to be hurt.”

He reached up and brushed Rin’s hair back. He should probably feel scared. It couldn’t be normal to be comfortable around a feral demon. (His life had never been normal.)

Rin’s hair slid through his fingers, glittery with fire, beautiful and soft. He brushed his fingers along the sharp lines of Rin’s face until he was cupping Rin’s cheek. His hand was big enough to cover Rin’s cheek normally, but in the demon form it wasn’t quite big enough. It made him feel like he couldn’t quite hold Rin together. Like he couldn’t quite manage the support the halfling needed. He loved the face but he hated the limited feeling. It felt like failure. 

His throat was thick with emotion. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Rin snagged the hand and brushed his nose over Bon’s pulse, his fangs dragging along the veins. He wasn’t sure if it was purposeful or just that they were so large.

Bon’s mouth felt dry and a little alarm twisted in his stomach. “Uh, Rin?” 

The halfling released his hand and climbed on top of his legs. He hovered a few inches above him and spread out so he was stretched over Bon’s entire body. His boyfriend’s hand moved to his face and long fingers brushed over his skin reverently. Rin’s thumb rubbed over his bottom lip and his brow furrowed in concentration. He was close enough that Bon could see the tiny freckles dusting his nose. He could make out the individual white lashes and he wanted to brush his fingers over them.

Rin drew closer, growing blurrier, until he was certain he was about to be kissed and his eyes were falling shut-

The halfling drew back abruptly and his tail tucked itself around his leg. He could feel Rin restraining himself from reaching out. He could still see the faint tremble in his boyfriend’s limbs and his thin hands gripping the blanket too tightly. 

It looked like he was scared.

He had a sudden hunch and decided to act on it despite his exhaustion and soreness. He cupped his hand around Rin’s cheek once more and encouraged him a little closer. Rin came willingly and Bon pressed his lips against the halfling, featherlight, and held steady. Rin was stiff and unmoving against him. He was now  _ positive  _ his lover was scared. 

He moved his injured arm (his brain told him to stop but he ignored it) and took up Rin’s hand. He tugged it up and pressed it over his heart so Rin could feel his steady heartbeat. He stayed in position, just holding his lips against Rin’s until the halfling’s tail wrapped around his arm.

He slowly deepened the kiss, keeping it gentle and affectionate. He hadn’t had an unhurried kiss with Rin in far too long. It made his heart flutter embarrassingly; each beat seeming louder in his ears. Rin gradually relaxed against him, his tail uncurling from Bon’s bicep to drag down his arm and wind around his wrist. It tugged until Bon moved his hand to Rin’s neck. He took a few moments longer to savor the intimate contact, his eyes closed and his heart utterly full.

Finally, he put the smallest amount of space between their lips, Rin tried to follow after him, and smiled. He could see the red in his boyfriend’s eyes so the demon half was still in charge.

“Good. Like that. Take it slow.” He breathed against Rin’s lips. “There’s no need to hurry yet. I’m not going anywhere.”

Rin drew back and blinked at him. “You’re not bleeding.”

He nodded his head. “Yeah. Told you I’d teach you.”

Rin leaned closer and, for a moment he thought was going to be kissed again, but the halfling went for his neck instead. He felt the sharp cheek rub against him compulsively and he returned the scenting a moment later. He could feel the tension leaking out of Rin’s body at the simple act.

Rin shifted over him, careful of his injuries, and curled up around his side. He nosed at Bon’s throat, keeping his hand pressed against Bon’s heart. He could feel the halfling’s features shrinking.

Rin’s voice was less wild when he next spoke. “When I came back-after the gate-I thought you were dead.” 

“I know. I didn’t mean to scare ya.” He kissed the top of the white hair.

“I get why you were upset now.” 

His heart twisted guiltily in his chest. “I didn’t want you to go through that.”

“I thought you wouldn’t wake up.” Rin curled his leg around Bon’s calf. “I didn’t say I love you. I kept thinking about it over and over again. You said I love you so many times and I-I hadn’t said it back!” A frantic kiss was pressed to his throat, right below the spot Yukio had held him by. “I don’t know why-I just hadn’t.” Another panicked kiss. “I do, I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t say it each time.”

“Hey,” he could hardly move without hurting, “shh,” The memories were fuzzy and he was so tired. He was pretty sure he’d told Rin he loved him while they were fighting or was it that the demon half was in charge? It didn’t matter. He’d meant it and he knew Rin loved him. 

Rin tugged him closer with his legs. The hand over his heart slid down to the edge of a bandage before lifting back up hesitantly. 

“Fuck. You’re-I just want to hold you and-”

He moved his uninjured hand up and slid Rin’s arm higher up his chest. “You can hold me there. I’m not that breakable.”

Rin hid his face. His touch was exceedingly gentle. “Promise?”

That was a slam in his gut. It hurt enough that his voice wobbled. “I promise.”

His eyes fell shut as Rin pressed a little closer. He could hardly breathe through the crushing weight of guilt and shame. He should have fought smarter. He shouldn’t have let it get so bad. He’d hurt them. He should have been stronger. 

His stomach seemed unaware of the somber moment and growled loudly. Rin jerked upright and blinked down at him in surprise. 

The halfling’s eyes darted to his stomach. “Have you not eaten?” 

He blushed. “Uh, I had some okayu.” He motioned towards the mostly full bowl. Rin frowned and swiped it up. He propped Bon back against the pillows and wiggled close. 

“Open up.” Rin ordered. He didn’t respond immediately and the halfling growled a little. It was so ridiculous and sudden that he couldn’t help himself, he laughed. Rin’s eyes lit up at the sound.

He accepted the mouthful of rice and tried not to choke on laughter.

* * *

Rin dragged a bed in his room at some point. It was a pointless addition because the halfling was unwilling to move away from his side. He’d fallen asleep shortly after the okayu and woke up to see the others had joined him in the room. Rin’s tail was coiled around his wrist and the halfling’s head immediately snapped towards him. 

He smiled sleepily at his boyfriend and realized that Renzou was in the room.

Renzou was alive. He had a thick cast around his leg and his shirt was lumpy from bandages. Bon couldn’t tear his eyes off the knight for several minutes. They were all eating udon and chatting quietly. Rin, not caring about his distraction, cuddled up against his uninjured arm. He was passed a bowl of noodles with scallions and a heart shaped egg.

(He didn’t cry. He did kiss the halfling gently.)

Once he finished Rin started to run long fingers through his hair. It worked like magic and he promptly fell back asleep. He woke up who knew how much later to find Rin trying to sneak onto his bed. He blinked blearily at him and pulled his covers back. Rin curled up at his side and the bed was immediately (and fantastically) warmer.

The next day passed in a blur of naps, food, conversations, and slow healing. 

After lunch he woke up to irritated whispers. Rin was crouched in front of him protectively with a shimmer of flames coating his body. The halfling was growling.

“Rin?” He blinked away his sleep bleariness and started to roll over on his side only to  _ immediately _ regret the action. He hissed with pain, his hand flying to his (bullet?) wound, and caught Rin’s attention. His boyfriend’s head snapped towards him and the flames flared.

“Hiya, Ryuuji!” Light was standing in the doorway with a bundle of papers. He had an arm in a sling and a bandage across his right cheek. 

That explained Rin’s defensive stance. Did Light wake him up? If so, it was a wonder Rin hadn't attacked him.

He propped up on his working arm and tried not to act like that also hurt. Rin was side eyeing him while keeping his gaze fixed on Light distrustfully. The halfling brushed his fingers along Bon’s and it felt like he was asking if Bon was okay.

“You look awful.” Light continued as he stepped into the room. Rin bristled. Bon couldn’t see his face properly but what he could see looked demonic.

He dragged his bandaged arm over and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. The soft locks were hot to the touch. It wasn’t a good sign. He pushed up a little more and bit back a grunt. Rin clambered backwards onto the bed in the now free space. He was still flickering with fire but it was less wild. 

“Good to see you’ve got a guard.” Light added with a smirk.

Bon still had a hand in Rin’s hair. He used it to tug the halfling a little closer. Rin’s tail coiled around his hip, the furred tip tickling the edge of his bandages. 

He directed his attention to the arch-knight. “Hi, Master.” 

Light plopped into his desk chair and turned to face him. He eyed the room calculatingly and Bon felt the  _ stupid _ urge to blush. He hadn’t really looked around to see if there was anything he should be embarrassed about. 

Rin fidgeted with irritation. “Why are you here?”

Light shrugged. “I figured Ryuuji would probably like a few explanations. If I know my assistant he has questions. Mephisto’s currently doing some talking at the Vatican and Yang kicked me out before Angel could get in an argument with me.” He flashed a tooth filled smile. “He still hasn’t accepted that he’s a clone.”

“Hard pill to swallow.”

Light leaned back in the seat and stretched his legs out. “Probably. Anyway. I’ve got free time.”

Rin tucked close to his side, warm and solid. He seemed to be relaxing now that Bon was awake. His tail was curling higher up, brushing along his ribs and finally wrapping around his marked shoulder. 

There were too many questions to sort through. “What happened?” 

Light leaned forward with a grin, his hair sliding over his eyes. “Lucifer allowed his blood to be used for Satan to open a second Gehenna gate.” 

His brow furrowed in tired confusion. Had they been played? “Was that the plan the entire time?”

Light shrugged. “Super hard to tell, his being dead. I think it was his fail safe in case Mephisto showed up with Shemihazad.” He paused and tilted his head a little. Bon could make out one curious eye. “Shiemi is back at Amahara, by the way. The Uzai have her charging on the crystals again.”

Rin’s hand squeezed his leg. The tail clutched him tighter. He brushed his fingers through the halfling’s hair to calm him. 

“What about the demon eaters?”

Light shrugged. “We confirmed Todo’s death, and we found a few remains of whoever ate Hachiro. Ouroboros is awol.” Light’s eyes shot to Rin and his lip quirked up in amusement. “You did a hell of a number on him.” 

Rin growled, his nostrils flaring and his teeth baring. Bon kept stroking his hair. 

“So what was his actual plan?”

“Immortality.” Light leaned back as if he was indifferent. “He wanted a body that could contain their power without disintegrating and was damn close to making one. He was just a few cells short of his goal. Dragulesc had the bodies. The furnace was working on isolating the cells they needed from the three immortal demons.” He smiled and it was quite possibly the most normal smile he’d seen on the arch-knight. “Good job stopping it. Might want to get some back up next time.” 

Rin’s flames got a little hotter. Bon dropped his hand to Rin’s flame covered shoulders and began to massage at the tension there. He decided a subject change was in order.

“How is the report being accepted?”

Light laughed. “They can’t exactly deny it now, can they? There were clones all over that ship. They’re reading it now. Mephisto’s somehow managed to make himself look good though.”

He didn’t bother to hide his eye role. It made Light smile all the wider. Rin’s shoulder’s untensed and his flames dimmed slightly. He leaned over and rested his head against Bon’s shoulder. His tail slid over so it was brushing his throat. It tickled a little. 

“Yeah, he pulled some hand waving magic though and got everyone off for the rules we broke. None of you are going to be held accountable for busting Yukio out and he… well, I think they’re removing him as a teacher but he’s still allowed to keep his exorcists rank and he isn’t in prison so he should consider it a win.”

He eyed them both and the smile turned into a smirk. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it. Don’t forget you’re injured.”

Rin glared at him the whole way out. He leaned forward to watch him leave, his tail wrapping around Bon’s wrist. He stayed in that position until the door was slid shut. 

“Rin,” he brushed the top of his boyfriend’s tail and a small blue flame burst out of the tip. Rin’s head snapped towards him and he found his breath hitching at the intensity of the gaze. He knew Rin loved him but every once in a while that fact would hit him over the head and, fuck, he’d feel his heart race and he’d get  _ dizzy _ like some shoujo protagonist. A giddy delight flooded his senses as he stared back at blue eyes. For, perhaps the first time since waking, it properly hit him. They’d done it. They’d beaten the damned battle and they were on the other side. They were free. They were together. Rin didn’t have a death sentence, there wasn’t an impending threat of Lucifer killing them all. They’d proven the conspiracy and even if Mephisto spun it in a positive way, the organization would know what their leaders would do. 

“Your pulse is racing.” Rin commented with a hint of worry. 

Bon swallowed dryly. “Huh?” 

Rin twisted towards him and got up on his knees so he was higher than Bon. “Your pulse, Ryuuji,” Rin’s tail tightened around his wrist, “it’s racing. Are you okay?”

He cupped Rin’s cheek and pulled him down into a kiss. Rin startled in surprise before melting into the affectionate touch. Bon’s heart throbbed in his chest and he was positive if he had the ability he’d be glowing like Rin. The halfling returned the affectionate, happy kiss, his hands gliding up Bon’s arms until they were wrapped around his neck. He had to stop sooner than he wanted to get some air and found Rin pressing a kiss to his forehead, right over the bandage from where Yukio’s gun had burned him. 

The halfling released him and sat back on his haunches with a calculating look. He seemed satisfied with whatever he thought of and got up on his knees again. His tail uncoiled from around Bon’s wrist and the halfling shuffled towards him. He reached for Rin’s arm but was stopped by a headshake. Rin moved until he was behind Bon. He settled back against the pillows and tugged on Bon’s shoulders until he was leaning back against Rin’s chest like it was a pillow. The halfling pulled the blanket over him and wrapped his right arm around the top of Bon’s chest. He tangled his fingers with Bon’s left hand. 

“Does this hurt?”

He shook his head because he didn’t trust his voice. It didn’t hurt at all. He tilted his head, pressing his cheek against Rin’s chest as the halfling’s steady heartbeat pulsed beneath his ear. It was as good as a lullaby and he found his body relaxing with each thump. Rin’s natural warmth seeped into his skin, warming him all the way through until he felt loose and utterly comfortable. Safe and cherished and so stupidly happy.

Rin kissed his hair. “I love you.”

He smiled and murmured the phrase back as Rin’s tail curled around his waist. He was fading fast. He forced what few brain cells he still had active into action.

“Let me know if I get too heavy.” 

Rin nosed through his hair and didn’t answer. It didn’t matter, Bon was asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 10,000 words originally. I cut it roughly in half and have officially accepted the fact that there will be 53 and not 52 chapters of this story. 
> 
> *****I've posted the first chapter of this series' companion fic, Salt-Rose and Topaz. It's going to be Rin's POV of certain scenes of this story. Let me know if there are any scenes you'd like to see. Whether they happened in this story or not :) *****


	50. Chapter 50

Renzou was an evasive little shit. Bon wasn’t a suspicious person by nature but, damn it all, the last year had made him one. He didn’t know why but he knew Renzou was avoiding his room. Yes, the air was awkward because they had yet to have a real conversation about all the shit between them but that was no reason for avoidance. 

(He tried not to feel guilty that he’d been avoiding the conversation as well. He’d blame it on his damaged body.)

He was Ryuuji Suguro, Bocchan of the Myōō Dharani. He could have a potentially awkward conversation. He’d already dealt with uncomfortable conversations. This wouldn’t be anything different. Probably. He’d just have to sneak away to have it.

Thankfully his boyfriend was a late sleeper. 

It took him ten minutes to unwind himself from Rin. Izumo came in part way through the process, munching on a bowl of porridge with an amused smile. When he was finally free he had to get out of the bed and every movement made him aware of why he’d been in the bed to begin with. His arm was going to be covered in ugly scars and there was no telling what the wounds on his chest would end up looking like. He was going to be a mess. 

Standing up sent a bout of dizziness through him that almost made him sit down again. He withstood it and managed to take a step away from his bed and Rin. 

“You look like you’re going to pass out.” 

He shrugged and took another quiet step. “It’s not off the table yet.” 

Izumo took another bite. “If you fall I’m not picking you up.”

He eyed Rin who was still asleep and had curled himself around Bon’s pillow. “You wouldn’t have a chance.” 

“I wouldn’t stop him from yelling at you either.”

“Shut up and go back to your breakfast.” He made it past her and to the door. He waited a moment to make sure Rin didn’t get up so he counted himself home free. He should have an hour before Rin woke up naturally and this shouldn't take that long.

“I’ll tell him you’re in the toilet if he wakes up.” Izumo called as he exited. He nodded his thanks and shut the door behind himself.

Finding his target was a bit more difficult than it should have been but he managed to avoid detection. Thankfully no one else had Rin’s sense of smell or keen hearing. It took him almost twenty minutes to locate Renzou, and when he did, he had a moment of doubt.

He hadn’t been alone with the knight in… shit. He couldn’t even remember. The fight hadn’t counted. Before that, he avoided alone time. It had to have been back during the semester. Things had gotten better for a little while before they got so much worse. He’d probably had a moment alone with him somewhere in there.

Renzou was standing at the rail on the engawa and yawning a little. He was in his pajamas and had on a pair of slippers that looked too big for his feet. He looked like the teenager he was and not some pawn in a larger game.

“Hey, Bon.” 

He rested his weight against the wall next to the rail and crossed his good arm over his chest. There wasn’t much to look at but a pond. It was cold and his thin shirt wasn’t doing much to keep the chill out. It was enough to make him shiver and that just made all the injuries he had hurt more.

He huffed out a breath that turned into mist. “What’re you doing out here?” 

Renzou shrugged. “Thinking mainly. Yukio snores so I couldn’t sleep.” He looked over with a playful smile. “But I’m sure you know that, with how often you stay over at their dorm.” 

He shook his head. “Nah. I have my own room in their building. Only time I’ve been around Yukio when he’s asleep was here. He always fell asleep after me.” It had creeped him out at the time but now he wondered if Yukio had been fighting Satan’s voice in his head. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been fighting it.

(Those were conversations he wasn’t looking forward to. How did you talk about the fact that someone had pulled a gun on you multiple times? How did you move on from all that shit when you had never had a real friendship to begin with?)

“You have a room?” 

“It’s an entire dormitory. There are a lot of empty rooms.”

Renzou made a noncommittal sound and turned back to the pond. “Hard to think it’s only been a year since it all started, huh?”

“Nothing’s the same.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Renzou mused. “I think it’ll smooth out pretty quickly. Nothing changes easily.” 

Bon’s eyes drifted over the knight’s face. He wasn’t wrong but he wasn’t right. It was like a piece of paper. You could fold it up and crease it and unfold it again and it was basically the same but nothing could make the crease disappear. It was forever changed. It wasn’t unable to be used or trash but it was marked by what had happened to it. 

Life might smooth out quickly- Japan was already declaring all the demon sighting as hoaxes or testing. True Cross was cleaning house and rearranging leadership but that didn’t mean the things that had happened were without effect. That sort of mentality is what had led to the downfall they’d just lived through. You couldn’t cover over the sins of the pass and pretend nothing had happened. You had to acknowledge the creases and try to move on. You needed to acknowledge the pain and wrongdoing and try to make amends where you could. Otherwise you just encouraged further lies and violence in a vain attempt to cover up or ignore it. The wounds couldn't heal like that. They could only fester.

He wanted to be able to erase the creases that marred his own life but he knew it wasn’t possible. He either had to move on or start over. He’d move on with the entirety of True Cross but… He didn’t want to move on with this. He’d tried over and over to move on with Renzou and it had just led to him getting more and more caught up in his own head. He wanted to make something stronger. 

His eyes trailed to Renzou's hair. "Your roots are showing." He wanted to brush the familiar strands. "I should have taken care of it before the new year."

"What?" Renzou looked confused and so tired.

"Nothing.” He couldn’t think of anything to say to bridge the gap between them. There weren’t any words left that could cover everything that needed to be said. He had grown up with this teen and knew more about him than almost anyone else and yet he was still a complete stranger. There was so much anger in his gut and so much longing for things to be simple again. He loved him and he couldn’t understand him. 

He’d watched him run off and he’d been _so_ certain he was dead. He’d watched him take a fatal blow and he’d almost died and he’d risked his own life to _save_ Bon and -

He shook his head in frustration and grabbed the knight by his shoulder. He hauled him close and gave him a tight hug. His chest and arm protested the movement but he didn’t really care. He needed to start this over again. He’d know who Renzou was this time, and he’d accept him for what he was. It wouldn’t be duty or position that shoved them together. It’d be a choice this time. He wouldn’t try and make him out to be something he wasn’t. It wasn’t fair to Renzou or himself. Renzou, the real Renzou, was someone he wanted to know.

He exhaled against the knight’s neck and ignored the throbbing in his gut. “You’re an idiot, you know.”

Renzou shrugged. “This is better than a punch.”

“I haven’t ruled it out yet.”

A laugh. “Of course you haven’t.” Renzou patted his arm. “Come on. You need to be resting. Pretty sure if either Neko or Rin find out you’re up and about _I’ll_ get punched by them.”

“It’d serve you right.”

“That’s just mean.”

“Doesn’t make it less true.”

Renzou dropped his arms and stepped back. “Whatever. I’m going to go lie down because my leg is killing me and I’m pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to be walking yet.”

Bon smacked him on the back of the head. “Moron! What are you getting onto me for?”

Renzou’s lips twitched up into a tired smile. “There’s the Bon I know.”

“Shut up and get moving.” He wrapped an arm around Renzou’s waist and looped his arm over his shoulders. 

The knight immediately protested. “I don’t need assistance, man. I’m not that bad.” He eyed the obvious bandages peeking out from Bon’s robes. "You look like you-"

“You’re not that great.” He countered before Renzou could continue with his comment. “We gotta get back. Have you eaten yet?”

Renzou laughed again and leaned against him. “You’re always going to be a mother hen, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Renzou clucked like a chicken and Bon smacked his head again. 

* * *

Bon hadn’t been out of the inn since he’d woken up. He didn’t count his brief fetch quest to find Renzou. 

Konekomaru had snuck him outside and taken him to his mother’s garden. It was cold but beautiful and he had _missed_ the fresh air. 

He also really didn’t want to be in the house just sitting in his bed right now. Rin was at the Vatican for a ‘debriefing’ and if he thought about that he’d start to panic. 

“The narcissus are lovely.” He commented as they strolled around. Konekomaru was making certain they kept an obnoxiously slow pace which, all things considered, was probably a good idea. It didn’t stop him from feeling a little irritated though. Healing was far too slow a process.The next school term would start up before he was deemed well at this rate. (He couldn't believe they were going to have to go back to the Academy.)

Konekomaru’s fingers trailed over one of the delicate blooms. “Do you still intend to withdraw from True Cross?” 

He nodded stiffly and tried not to look worried. It hadn’t occurred to him that one of his friends might change their mind about withdrawing. Certainly not Konekomaru. It was a horrible thought that made his stomach churn and his hands feel clammy. It wasn’t something he wanted to try without Konekomaru. He’d do it regardless but, fuck, he - had he been that terrible in the last fight? He’d tried so damned hard to be a good leader. He’d tried to take on responsibilities and let his friends fight where they would be most useful. He’d tried not to hold on to them so tightly that he hindered them. He’d thrown himself into the fray and…

Konekomaru was giving him a funny look. He inhaled sharply and tried to relax his hands since he’d fisted them when he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Yes. Despite the possible reforms, I’d rather not continue with Mephisto.”

Konekomaru offered him a sincere smile. “I’m glad to hear that. He still worries me.” The aria led him around another tree and started a new loop through the garden. Bon pretended he wasn’t aware of Shishamo following them from a distance. It was the closest he’d get to freedom for a while. One day he would find a way to be by himself and do some meditating. (Though it was looking like that would be next year at this rate.)

“Did master Tatuma tell you?” Konekomaru added after a moment. He was doing a very poor job of hiding a smile. “We had a group of worshippers appear this past week. They'd seen demons after the cyclops incident and remembered that our temple used to perform rituals.” 

Bon stopped walking and gaped at his short friend. He couldn’t find his voice. Emotions were surging up to strangle him and make his heart skitter off rhythm. Worshippers… He-he had hardly ever dared to hope. Even in his desperate dreams of separating and rebuilding his temple and its legacy he had hardly dared to imagine that the worshippers would ever return. They were cursed and that sort of reputation didn’t fade away. 

If they returned then they could rebuild. It was an actual possibility. He could see the renewal of his temple. They could rebuild stronger and without the lies and half-truths that had left them so vulnerable. 

Konekomaru studied him with a tiny, fond, smile. “They’ve already returned several times. They brought another person last time they came.” The smile broadened and his friend’s eyes were bright with delight. “They brought an offering, Bon.”

He reached out for the tree they’d just passed because he suddenly didn’t feel quite strong enough to stay upright. Konekomaru moved towards him with the widest of smiles and put a supportive hand on his arm.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you since you woke up.” He added. 

Bon did not care that Shishamo had moved closer when he’d leaned against the tree. He grabbed Konekomaru and hauled him in close for a hug. He laughed, giddy with joy and shock and disbelief so that he could hardly make the sound. 

“I know,” Konekomaru managed around his own delighted laugh.

It was a start to everything they hoped for. Renewal wasn’t just a pipe dream. He had a strong foundation to build on and they’d make it something wonderful and good. Something that wouldn’t crumble and didn’t depend on lies and keeping secret.

(Something that didn’t work with people whose only intentions were to destroy the world or play a bunch of teenagers and children to their own ends. Something that helped.)

“RYUUJI!” What sounded like a small explosion echoed from the other side of the inn followed by at least three people calling his name. He turned towards his home to see what was going on and saw Shishamo darting towards him at a full run. 

“Boyfriend’s back!” He called 

“Shit. He was supposed to be gone for longer than this.” Konekomaru grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the inn. “Can you run?” Shishamo reached him, breathless and pale. 

Bon looked between them in confusion. “Why? What’s going on?”

“Remember we said Rin didn’t handle your bandage changing well?” Konekomaru pulled him towards the inn. “Can’t imagine he’d do well not knowing where you are.”

Bon rushed back towards the inn with his friends on his heels. He could smell smoke and that was not a good sign. He had to hurry before Rin did something reckless and got himself or someone else hurt. 

A blur of blue, bright and big, shot down the path. Bon pulled on a burst of speed. He couldn’t let Rin burn the garden. (His side was burning but it could get over itself.) He got some space between himself and his friends and collided with the vibrant blue ball of fire that his boyfriend currently was. Flaming hands grabbed his arms and hauled him into a blazing chest. He couldn’t see any of Rin’s features because of how brightly he was burning. 

"Ryuuji," Rin garbled in a dangerous, wild voice, "Safe?"

“Yep,” he tried to move his arms but couldn’t because of how tightly he was being held, “I’m right here. It’s okay.” He kept his tone light even though he was a bit breathless. “I just went for a walk in the garden.” 

“You were gone.” Rin grumbled, his voice low and gravely. Bon tried to ignore how it made his stomach tighten. “No one knew where.” He growled and secured his grip on Bon. The halfling’s fangs dragged against his jaw. A hot tongue flicked at his skin, tasting him.

Okay, so no sneaking away in the near future. He hadn’t thought about Rin being upset. “Didn’t want them to stop me.” He explained in the same light tone. Rin bared his teeth. His features were too long and his eyes were red. “I didn’t think you’d be back for a while.” He offered an easy smile and moved his hands as much as he could so they were resting on Rin’s hips. “Sorry if I scared ya.”

“Don’t-” Rin grit his jaw in frustration. His fangs were too big and they were dangerously close to his throat. He could feel anger radiating off Rin. He always lost his words when he got really angry. 

He could play it one of two ways. He could submit and calm Rin down or he could…

He nipped the top of Rin’s ear, earning a startled squeak, and slid his hand around to the base of Rin’s tail. “Loosen up, Rin.” He ground out. The halfling twitched uncomfortably and Bon could move his arms again. “Good.” He slid his fingers up the tail in a long, soothing, stroke. “Like that. See? No need to be tense. I’m good, you’re good, nothing’s wrong.” 

He caught the halfling’s hand in his own and wove their fingers together. “Come on, let’s go back inside.” He smiled softly and hauled Rin with him. The halfling followed after a moment of resistance. He still looked angry but he looked intrigued by Bon's reaction as well. Bon looked over his shoulder at Konekomaru who was watching in mild amusement. Shishamo looked shocked. 

“We’re going back in. I’ll talk to you later.” They both nodded, with Konekomaru waving.

Rin stuck close, flickering with flames he couldn’t quite seem to reel in. He leaned towards his boyfriend and felt Rin’s tail winding around his arm. 

“Where do you want to go?” He asked quietly. 

Rin’s eyes darted towards him. He clenched his jaw and his fangs slipped past his lips. “Your room. Alone.” His eyes were darting around suspiciously and Bon got the impression that Rin wanted to get him alone to make certain he was safe and secure.

He squeezed Rin’s hand. “Sure.” He could feel the faint press of claws against the back of his hand that he ignored. A change of topic seemed in order. “How’d the debriefing go?”

Rin swallowed and the flames dimmed. He could see the tension in the halfling’s shoulders and each stiff step. “They talked a lot. They kept asking me questions about Mephisto and Yukio. They wouldn’t answer my questions. They told me they wanted us all back at the academy next term.” He shrugged. “I got angry.” 

Worry made his heart thump. “And?”

Rin peered over at him, blue eyes softening. His ears and fangs shrank. “And it’s okay. I’m not on death row again.” He looked at the house as Bon slid the door open. The smell of smoke was thick. His mother had set up a fan in the hall and he almost laughed. Apparently they’d had a bit of practice with Rin's flame ups. “Shiemi calmed me down.”

“How is she?”

Rin tugged him towards the bedroom. “She’s real different. Like, hair, clothes, everything. But… I think she’s good? Her bodyguards are always there.” 

“Bodyguards? That’s gotta suck.” He slid his bedroom door open and slipped inside. Rin was right behind him.

"She's going back to the academy too." Rin slid the door close and promptly pressed up against his body. His free hand slid up to Bon’s neck as he was crowded against the door frame. “Can I scent you?” 

“If it’ll make you feel better.” 

Rin wasted no time in scenting him. His tail slithered under the hem of his shirt and brushed against his hip. He placed his hand lightly on the back of Rin’s neck as the halfling pressed closer, hot and determined. Rin kissed his jaw and he wanted to lose himself in the touch but... He could feel the tension in Rin’s neck and shoulders and he had a feeling it wasn’t from desire. His boyfriend wasn’t relaxed at all. He had control of his form but that didn’t mean he was okay. Bon wanted to distract him from his tension. It was mostly his fault anyway. He hadn’t meant to scare him. It was going to be a while before Rin could leave him alone without the fear of him being hurt. It was a fear he understood all too well. Today had been the longest he'd been out of Rin's sight since he'd woken up. He could all to easily imagine what the halfling must have thought when he wasn't there.

He spun around and pushed Rin against the wall. The halfling’s eyes went wide with surprise and a few flames flickered in his hair. He placed his hands on either side of Rin’s head, caging him in. Rin gazed up at him, mouth slightly open and face slack. He leaned closer, his heart twisting with excitement. He loved when Rin got that surprised look. Fuck, it was addicting and empowering. He could do that to Rin like no one else could. He could make this teen-who was strong enough to knock out fucking Lucifer and Satan (twice) speechless and flushed.

“Got any plans Saturday?” It was three days away and he was certain, with one more session with Karura, that he could convince his mother to let him out. Especially if Rin was there. That was pretty much the best protection out there. Not that he needed it but he got that it'd be awhile before he could make anyone else believe that.

Rin shook his head. His flames were spreading but they weren’t hot. He enjoyed the pleasant warmth where they brushed against his hands. They chased away the chill of outside, leaving him comfortable and wanting.

“Wanna go out? I didn’t get to show you half the places I wanted.” 

Rin’s smile was large and toothy and he was embarrassingly weak for it. “Yeah.” His boyfriend swallowed and Bon’s eyes were drawn to his bobbing adam’s apple. He peered back at Rin’s face and saw a pretty blush had lit his cheeks. And really, there was nothing else he could do but kiss the teen.

* * *

For the first time since Bon had known him, Rin was _early._ The halfling popped up in his room while he was finishing with his outfit and trying to decide which earrings to wear. Rin slipped into his bedroom with stealth such a gangly person shouldn’t have. An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a warm chest and a kiss was pressed against his shoulder.

He hummed happily and squeezed the arm around his middle. He twisted in Rin’s hold and promptly felt his stomach swoop as he saw Rin in dark, slim jeans and a blue band shirt that showed off his physique. It was a normal outfit by all standards but it knocked his breath away. 

Rin smirked under his blatantly appreciative gaze and pressed his free hand forward. Bon blinked down to see what the object was and found his mouth popping open in surprise. Rin was holding a bouquet of flowers, several different kinds, bound together with a green ribbon.

He glanced up at Rin, he could feel a blush warming his cheeks, and smiled. “You got me flowers?”

Rin nodded shyly and dropped his gaze to the ground. “Yeah.”

He wrapped his no longer bandaged arm around Rin to pull him close. He was careful not to damage the bouquet when he pressed a kiss to Rin’s cheek. 

“They’re beautiful.” He couldn’t help the blush warming his cheeks or the silly, soft, expression he had. He hid his face in the flowers and took a deep breath. He took a moment to see what all Rin had put in the bouquet and recognized camellias, lavender, and forget-me-nots. There were even a few roses in the mix.

“I got Shiemi’s help.” Rin confessed quietly. He shuffled a little closer and ran his fingers along the edge of Bon’s dresser. “But I picked out the flowers.” He dropped his hand on top of Rin’s and squeezed it. Rin’s eyes met his and he watched a big smile spread over the halfling lips that just made his face all the warmer. A soft, shy, feeling was spreading through his chest and along his limbs. He stared down at Rin, unable to break the eye contact as the feeling got bigger and bigger. 

The silence was a little too much at that moment. It was too big. 

“Can you grab me the cup off the table? I don’t have a vase.” Rin hurried to comply and Bon managed to inhale. He buried his face in the flowers again, inhaling their mingled scents, and tried to control his blush. He felt mildly successful by the time Rin returned with the half filled cup. 

He carefully set the flowers in it and moved them closer to his bed so he could easily see them at night. He let his eyes linger, his heart fluttering and his smile spreading. He turned back around to find Rin right behind him with a sly smile. He pressed the spiral taper into Bon’s hand. 

“That one’s my favorite.”

He complied and grabbed his jacket. Rin took his hand and they left the room. They strolled down the hall, passing a smirking Renzou and laughing Konekomaru. They had armfuls of food and were apparently settling in for a movie marathon while hiding from Yumi and Kinzo. He wished them good luck and finally they were outside. 

Rin pressed up against him, all smiles and soft touches, and he didn’t even notice Kinzo’s teasing as they walked towards the trains.

He had not been on a date with Rin since the academy. He wasn’t counting the hours they’d managed to steal around the wedding. Every moment they’d spent alone together since that had been wild. Someone one was stressed, injured, crying, fighting, or a combination. He’d had some time to snuggle but they were so rarely alone. This didn’t really count as alone time but it was a different kind of not alone. Strangers he didn’t know who might judge them as both being male but they wouldn’t tease and Bon would likely never see them again. It felt more private in a way.

They took seats next to each other, holding hands discreetly as they traveled to their destination. Rin was thoroughly distracted by the window which was fine with Bon because it gave him an excuse to watch his boyfriend without said boyfriend teasing him. 

They reached Higashiyami and exited the train. It had been years since he’d seen the Philosopher’s walk and he’d never gone down it with someone else. He took the halfling to Jishō-ji to start the walk and Rin immediately brightened. His tail wiggled under his shirt (Bon hated that he had to hide it) and he wrapped his arms around Bon’s scarred arm. His boyfriend pressed close, a pleasant warmth in the cold, and looked at the moss garden with wide eyes. He was dragged from one spot to the next by the excited halfling, never pausing for more than a moment before Rin had them in a secluded corner under a not yet blooming cherry tree. 

“I just _knew_ you were going to take me to a temple.” The halfling confided with a playful smile and a small blush on his cheek. 

Bon took his boyfriend’s hand. “Guess I’m not that trendy.” 

Rin’s eyes darted to the area around them. He seemed satisfied by what he did, or didn’t, see and darted up to press a quick, chaste, kiss to Bon’s lips. He squeezed the halfling’s hand, his heart fluttering, and found that Rin suddenly wouldn’t quite look at him. 

“Rin?”

“I uh, have something for you. Konekomaru, Renzou, _and_ Izumo all told me and, um…” Rin fiddled with something in his pocket. “Promise you won’t immediately go lookin’ for a fight?”

His brow furrowed in utter confusion. “Huh?” Rin’s shirt was twitching and his hand was tight around Bon’s. His eyes were intent in their study of him and he looked nervous. 

Rin huffed out an agitated breath. “Here.” He flipped Bon’s hand over and dropped his hand on top. He deposited something in Bon’s hand and his heart stuttered in his chest. His breath caught in his throat and there was an immediate burning in his eyes as Rin moved his hand to reveal a new set of prayer beads. He recognized the old beads in it as well as several new. The blank beads had been removed and there were now two prayers on the strand of beads. The original blessing for the Myōō Dharani was still there and he took a moment to investigate the second prayer with tear blurry eyes. He read the small characters and his breath hitched around a wet laugh. 

_Naumaku san mandra bazaradan kan_

“Rin,” he couldn’t make any more words at the moment so he did what he could. He pulled Rin in close, fighting his tears, and kissed the side of Rin’s head. He understood why the halfling had dragged them away from everyone else's gaze now.

“It’s not too much?” Rin asked and Bon could feel his tail wiggling happily against his chest. He squeezed him closer, his side protesting mildly at the movement. 

He had to swallow twice before he could manage words. “No. It’s perfect.” Rin slid the beads over his wrist and the familiar weight he'd gotten addicted to was back. He brushed his fingers along the smooth beads and blinked away the tears still clouding his eyes. It really was perfect.

"You know," he murmured thickly, "I, uh, used to come here before the academy." He motioned towards the direction the path was in. Rin stepped closer, eyes intent on Bon. "I'd walk the path and meditate any time... When restoring the temple seemed a little too... impossible."

Rin's hand curled round his, long fingers brushing against the beads. He couldn't find words to describe what it all meant to him. His father still had the beads his mother had gifted him when they'd declared their love, and Tatsuma had his own father's beads in a place of honor. There were at least four generation of beads in his dad's care. He had never really imagined his own set because he hadn't been able to imagine Rin but... Having them, something that was specifically for the leader of the _temple,_ made him utterly breathless and his chest was too tight to verbalize it. Rin had believed in him and supported him without really knowing what he was doing. He, and the others, had looked at the cursed child and still chosen to follow him. To believe in him. Over and over again they'd given him their trust and loyalty and... he didn't know enough words to describe the enormity of it.

Rin squeezed his hand. His blue eyes were bright and the grip was grounding.

"I know it's not as big as Kyoto Tower or trendy but-"

Rin caught his other hand and moved closer so there was only the smallest of spaces between them. "It's perfect," he smiled, bashful and happy and beautiful, "I like knowing all those parts."

He returned the smile, squeezing Rin's hands and trying to calm his ecstatic heart.

* * *

They strolled leisurely down the path with Bon pointing out any unique history or features of the temples. He explained a few of the Buddhist practices to Rin as they toured the temples and shrines along the walk. After their tour he took Rin down a winding path to the more populated area where the restaurants were. He could see Rin’s ears twitching at all the new sounds and scents and couldn’t quite hide his smile as he steered him towards a yakinuku place.

“Barbeque?” Rin’s hand tightened around his as they entered and Bon could feel himself blushing. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time but he’d taken note of Rin mentioning his love for barbeque back during their exwire exams. 

They got a table and placed their orders. Rin regaled him with stories of his first attempt at barbeque that had ended with him being banished from the kitchen for half a week. He listened with a sappy grin he couldn’t contain and fiddled with the tassel on his new beads. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the weight of them around his wrist. He’d had them for such a short time but they’d felt like part of him.

The meat was brought to their table and Rin immediately reached for it. Bon caught his wrist, caressed the back of his hand, and pushed it away. 

“Nope, I’m cooking. I promised to cook you a meal for your birthday and I’m extremely behind on that.”

Rin propped his chin on his hand with a toothy grin, his fangs slipping over his lips. “Go ahead, Chef Ryuuji. Let’s see what you got.” He licked the tip of his fangs and Bon tried to ignore the way it made his stomach flip. “Pretty sure I know what I want for dessert though and it’s not on the menu.”

He snorted and picked up the tongs. He was not blushing and he was not imagining a spot he could get Rin properly alone. He missed that part of his boyfriend.

“What makes you think you’ll get that lucky?” He asked casually as he placed the meat on the grill. Rin’s smile turned a little lascivious as he eyed Bon’s face. He was not doing a good job of controlling his blush.

(It had been so long since he’d been properly alone with the halfling. Fuck… He was going to find a way to get some alone time after this. Maybe they could go to the spot where Rin had broken the tree.)

“Mmm,” Rin hummed as Bon pretended to be busy with the sauces. “I think I can get what I want.” His free hand trailed along the back of Bon’s arm, careful of the mostly healed scars. The skin wasn’t as sensitive as it had once been but he could still feel the warm fingers.

“I don’t imagine you’ll have much time to properly indulge.” He murmured as he flipped Rin’s portion. His boyfriend liked his meat closer to the raw side. 

Rin watched his movements and his gaze softened a little. “You know, I don’t need a lot of time to enjoy myself. ‘Sides, I can wait for the real feast.”

He snorted and flipped his own meat. He felt the smile slip away and brushed his fingers along the beads.

“I," guilt was twisting his insides, "lost the book.” 

Rin’s head tilted. “Huh?”

“The book on bonds. I lost it to-during the fight.” No need to mention Hachiro. He had a feeling they’d be very old men before he could mention Hachiro without Rin getting utterly irate. 

Rin grabbed his hand across the table. “‘Sokay." He shrugged like it wasn't a big thing and Bon hadn't broken their promise to read it together. "We’ll find another one. I can be patient when it counts.”

He tried for a playful smile. “Really? Since when.”

Rin’s smile was fond and a little wry. “Ryu, I’d have claimed you the minute you kissed me. I’ve been patient.”

He laughed it off but Rin didn’t. He didn’t look upset either, just honest. He pulled Rin’s meat off the grill. He couldn't quite meet his eyes with the enormity of that statement. Rin spoke like it was a thing that was certain and was going to happen. Like he really had made up his mind ages ago. He wanted it all and knowing it was the same for Rin was a lot.

“Technically,” His voice was a little thick and he had to swallow, “you kissed me.”

Rin waved his hand dismissively. “That pathetic peck doesn’t count.”

His head shot up and he frowned. “Hey, don’t diss my first kiss.”

Rin shrugged, "I'm not dissing but it _was_ a pathetic peck. Did I even make contact? You kissed me properly."

He held the plate out to Rin and smirked. "So, what do you think?"

Rin took the plate and plucked up a piece of meat. He locked eyes with Bon and bit into the morsel. He chewed thoughtfully and gave an approving nod. 

“Top marks, chef.” He swallowed his bite and flashed a mischievous smile. “I can’t wait to see how you do on dessert.”

He could only shake his head and try not to laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday.
> 
> I hope the Renzou scene didn't disappoint because I've been planning it for ages. I love all these teens <3 
> 
> Two more chapters and then an epilogue :)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!**
> 
> Big old nsfw scene in this chapter. I have the start and end marked with ************** so you can skip over it if it's not your thing. Consider this most of my kinktober contribution.

It was the _strangest_ sensation to be back at the academy. He was an entirely different person from when he’d last been here. He’d seen and learned things that couldn’t be forgotten and he’d nearly died a handful of times.

He wandered the familiar halls, dropped his stuff off in his room (Renzou was moved back into their dorm) and looked at his dusty posters. He went to classes with people who had no idea they’d been mere minutes from an actual apocalypse.

They didn’t realize that they owed their lives to a handful of determined people and a halfling they’d largely ignored or teased. 

He fell back into his earlier schedule; early runs with Rin (not as fast as he once had been but he’d get his stamina back) and late nights of studying. They ate lunches together as a group, laughing at jokes and watching the other students with curiosity at how they just didn’t know. 

Paku joined their group lunches and Shiemi was around with a broad smile. Her bright presence helped to coax Yukio to join them on their second day. 

(It had been months and he'd hardly had a real conversation with Yukio. He didn't know what to say and he felt anxious any time he saw him.)

Somehow, despite all of that, there was an extremely obvious thing he’d completely forgotten about.

One, Rin didn’t look the same. The white hair was noticeable even if not everyone could see the horns. He styled his bangs in a way to mostly conceal them for the unfortunate students who could now see demons. 

Two, he had somehow overlooked the most obvious, annoying, thing. 

He’d forgotten that Godain would be back at the damned academy. He forgot that Godain had probably been watching the news and saw all the stupid demons attacking everything. He’d forgot that Godain would, naturally, worry about Rin amidst it all. He forgot that Godain, who knew at least half Rin’s story, would obviously notice the dramatic change in Rin’s features and hair.

It was stupid. So now he was standing in the stupid hallway of their school with his bouncy boyfriend while other students went to do whatever they did after classes as he tried not to glare at Godain. Godain who kept reaching out to touch Rin with a sincerely worried look on his face. Godain who touched Rin’s horns and tugged on his hair. Stupid. Fucking. Godain.

Rin didn’t even seem to notice the curious touches and just kept chatting about how he’d been on secret missions that transformed him a little and that he’d really enjoyed the wedding.

(Bon had forgotten the wedding had taken place so recently. It seemed like a lifetime ago.)

The halfling released Bon’s hand to hug his friend as a laugh bubbled out of his throat. Bon’s stomach twisted uncomfortably as he watched. He couldn’t really remember the last time he’d made Rin laugh. They hadn’t had time for a lot of laughter.

Rin spun on his heel and caught Bon’s hand back up. His eyes darted to Bon’s face before returning to Godain. He hadn’t been quick enough to smooth his expression. He hoped Rin hadn’t noticed. 

It was a ridiculous hope. He watched his boyfriend’s tail freeze and the hand in his tightened its grip. Rin’s gaze turned back to him and his eyebrow raised curiously.

He shook his head and tried for a smile that he could feel was fake.

Rin’s eyes momentarily narrowed. Bon tried to smooth out the smile and Rin stared back at Godain. He said something Bon wasn’t paying attention to. The other boy laughed and Rin waved goodbye to him. He pulled Bon’s hand and led them toward the exit. Bon followed and hoped Rin didn’t ask what was wrong.

It was a pointless hope. He needed to talk about it. He couldn’t keep getting onto his boyfriend for not telling him things while he stayed silent. 

Rin led them towards his dorm with a few comments on how cold it was and how much he was looking forward to some hot chocolate. Bon grunted in agreement and burrowed into his scarf. 

They reached the dorm and Rin crowded him against the door for a quick kiss. He slipped them inside the building and wrapped Bon up in a close embrace. A moment later he was flaring brightly and blessedly hot. Bon sank into the warmth and let Rin take his weight. He loved the halfling’s heat. 

“Mmm.” His boyfriend hummed and wagged his tail a little, “Guess what? Yukio isn’t home.” Bon clutched Rin a little closer. The halfling nodded happily. “Exactly. Come one, I’ll make us a snack and then we are going upstairs.” He took a step away and paused, he peered over his shoulder and dragged his gaze over Bon’s body. “And babe? We’re _not_ studying.”

He followed with a grin. Rin put their stuff down at the table and motioned for Bon to do the same. He pulled his stuff out to get a head start on his homework as Rin strolled into the kitchen. A few minutes later the halfling came out with some hot chocolate and mochi.

“So,” Rin drawled as Bon finished his drink, “What happened earlier?”

“Huh?” He feigned confusion and immediately felt bad. Rin didn’t look particularly impressed. “Sorry.” 

Rin raised an eyebrow. “For stalling?”

“And....” he blew out a breath and decided he hated doing talks like these. “I feel like half the time we come in here it’s for a talk.” 

Rin shrugged. “Food makes conversations easier.” He leaned a little closer and the corner of his lip lifted in a partial smile. “The after talk bits tend to be fun too.”

There was a hint of his fang peeking out and Bon found himself getting distracted by it. “I. uh.”

Rin’s smile spread mischievously. “What is it, Ryuuji? See something you like?”

He couldn’t afford to be distracted by this. He had to get the talk over with. It had been bothering him for so long and Rin deserved to know. He’d understand. God knows jealousy was a problem they had to deal with too much. 

“It’s Godain.” 

Rin’s eyes narrowed. “Did he do something?”

‘Exist’ was the first thing that popped in Bon’s mind but he was in control enough to keep from saying it. The truth was, Godain hadn’t done anything but consistently make Rin laugh and be a steady friend. (And flirt. All the damn time.)

He couldn’t ignore the heavy feeling of Rin’s watchful gaze. Every second he dragged his answer out the more awkward the air started to feel. It was just a few words. He could say them. He could trust Rin. He’d already trusted the halfling in a lot more vulnerable situations. 

“I’m jealous.” He whispered it into the space between them and he could barely hear his own words. Not that Rin and his demonic hearing would have a problem. 

“You’re… jealous… of Godain?”

He couldn’t look Rin in the eye as he nodded. He hated admitting it and even thinking about it. It just… It had been eating at him for so long and he simply needed it done with. He needed to move on. He had to lance this wound and get the poison out. 

Rin’s hand flew to his mouth but it couldn’t block the sound of the halfling’s laugh bubbling out.

Bon shoved his chair away from the table and stood up. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment and anger (or humiliation or hurt - he couldn’t tell what the fuck it was) was racing through his veins. 

Rin sprang up and caught him before he could take more than a step away. The halfling’s tail wound around his arm and pulled him back while his hands caught Bon’s wrist and hip.

“Hey, don’t go!”

Bon turned his head to the side and tried to tug his hand free. “I’m not gonna stay just to be made fun of.”

“I’m not making fun of you.” Rin tugged his hand and tried to get in his field of vision. “I just can’t believe you were jealous about me. I mean, damn.” He shook his head and Bon’s stomach clenched. Rin pressed a little closer. “I never thought you’d be jealous of _me._ ”

His brow furrowed and his eyes shot to Rin. “Huh?”

Rin took a step back and dragged Bon with him. “Come back?”

He let Rin pull him to the chairs. He resumed his seat but kept his eyes on the table. Rin pulled his own chair closer and sat so their legs were pressed together. He wanted to stay irritated but it was so hard to do when Rin was right next to him. He still found himself waking from nightmares and needing to grab Rin’s hand to reassure himself that the halfling was okay and real. (It sucked now that they weren’t sharing a room.)

“I get jealousy, ya know.” Rin added after a minute while Bon tried to figure out what he wanted to say. “It’s not fun. I just spend so much time fighting my own that it never occurred to me you might get jealous.” He snorted. “Mine doesn’t even make sense.” He slid a little closer and his tail draped over Bon’s leg. “Do you know why you’re jealous of Godain?” He grabbed Bon’s hands in both his hands and leaned towards him.

“Um,” Bon managed unintelligently. He hadn’t done a lot of soul searching on this problem recently. It had seemed silly with the world basically burning. And hearing Rin use Godain’s name wasn’t helping him think too clearly. He really just wanted to throw Rin on top of this table and have his way with him until Rin was screaming _his_ name and Godain was nothing but a distant, distant memory. He wanted Rin to be a babbling, sated, mess because of _him_. 

Rin’s tail straightened like a dog at alert as the silence stretched out. He really seemed to want to know the answer. He seemed to care. Bon could do some self reflection for him. He needed to get this solved. He dropped his eyes to his lap and where Rin’s hands were holding his. He studied the familiar lines of Rin’s hands and thought about Godain and why he had so many problems with their relationship. Rin’s tail flicked through the air absently and Bon had a sudden moment of clarity. His stomach churned again and he felt utterly ill. He had to swallow and his grip on Rin tightened.

“I… I think it’s the trust.” He finally managed and it felt like he was bearing his heart. Like he was giving Rin a free shot to hurt him. He didn’t want to come off accusing because, at the end of the day, the problem was _his._ He was the one that couldn’t let this go and kept being ridiculous. Rin hadn’t done anything wrong.

Rin’s tail drooped and his lips dipped in a frown. “Trust? You don’t trust me?” He pulled his hands back to his own lap and Bon’s heart shot to his throat.

“No! Not that!”

Rins’ frown grew. “Then what?”

“I-” He swallowed and fisted the fabric of his pants. “Why did you tell him you were a halfling?” Fuck, he didn’t want to do this. It just… He had to get this thing out so he could grow. He trusted Rin with his life and future. He had to be able to trust him with this gross feeling. 

“Huh?”

Bon shook his head in irritation. “You told him you were a halfling right after you met him. He didn’t even ask for the information. You just... _trusted_ it to him.” He let go of his pants and smoothed the wrinkles out. He couldn’t look up and he didn’t want to be sitting here. He couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers along the beads Rin had gifted him. He was safe. He was _safe_.

“Oh.” Rin’s tail lifted a little. “I never thought about how that must have looked.” Bon kept his gaze down. He trusted Rin. Rin wouldn’t hurt him. He’d talk it out. He’d help even if it sucked. His boyfriend was not tactful in most of his life but he was with Bon.

“Yeah.” He muttered and winced at his own tone. He hated this.

Rin shrugged. “It didn’t matter.” 

That hurt more than Bon expected. He sat straight and drew away from Rin. The halfling’s tail caught his arm before he could get too far.

“No-not like that! I mean it didn’t matter if he knew.” He frowned and seemed frustrated. “You know I’m no good with words.” He reached for Bon’s hand and Bon let him take it. “I didn’t really care if it upset him. I’d miss him, but-” He cut off and frowned. “With you guys, I wasn’t allowed to tell and then I kind of didn’t want to. I got scared. I couldn’t stop worrying about what’d happen. I didn’t want to lose you guys. I, like, couldn’t see any way it didn’t end with me alone again.”

His gut twisted unpleasantly and his heart gave a painful thump. He leaned towards Rin again. He’d never quite forgive himself for how all of that had gone down.

“I’m sorry.”

Rin shook his head. “Thanks, but it’s okay now. With Godain I knew I’d have you guys and I knew it felt _really_ good not to have to hide what I am. You guys made me feel like it was normal. Like it was okay. I’m weird and that’s okay.”

He caught Rin’s other hand and pulled it close. 

Rin seemed a bit more certain. “Yeah. I thought it might help him not freak out and I felt safe. ‘Cause even if he got mad and blew up it’d be okay. I mean, it’d suck to lose a friend over that but I had you guys and you accepted me knowing the full story.” The halfling blushed a little. “Plus, at that point, I was kinda hoping you’d, uh, be more than a friend soon.” He wiggled his eyebrows ridiculously and Bon rolled his eyes. “Point is, I wanted him as a friend but his reaction wasn’t nearly as important.”

They elapsed into silence for a long moment. Bon spent it studying the weight and feel of Rin’s hand in his once more. He finally met Rin’s eyes and found the halfling was studying him. It made him nervous for some reason. He swallowed thickly and squeezed Rin’s hands.

“Thanks for explaining it.” 

“Anytime.” Rin leaned towards him and his lips quirked up in a slight smile. “How long have you been jealous over _Godain?_ ” He said it like the idea was funny. Bon felt his hackles rise a little even though he knew it was silly.

“Since he showed up.”

Rin laughed a little and shook his head. He moved forward until he was in Bon’s space and pressed a playful kiss to his nose. “Babe, you have nothing to worry about. You are the hottest person here and, sure, Godain’s nice, but he’s got nothing on you.” Rin rubbed his nose against Bon’s. “I mean, smoking hot body aside, you know me. You’ve seen me at some of my worse and you stuck around. You weren’t scared despite everything. You… Fuck, you’re mine and I’m yours. You don’t gotta worry.” He huffed in irritation. “I feel like I’m doing a shitty job of explaining all this.”

Bon shook his head and let go of one of Rin’s hands so he could catch the back of his boyfriend’s head and pull him into an unhurried kiss. Rin’s tail wound tight around his arm and it lasted longer than he anticipated. It felt like an impossibly difficult thing to pull away and he was out of breath by the time he managed it.

Rin tilted his head and smirked up at Bon with lethal eyes. “What’d you say we go up to our room and you show me who I belong to?” 

He had exactly no idea what his face was doing because _, fuck,_ his boyfriend was attractive and he really liked the idea of making Rin forget all about Godain. Rin’s smile spread wickedly and he stood up and extended his hand.

“Come on, Ryuuji,” Rin purred, “claim me.”

He took the offered hand and Rin led him upstairs with one, alluring look back. He went straight to the room they’d claimed and locked the door after they entered. The halfling led him to the bed and motioned for Bon to join him. Bon couldn’t resist Rin’s siren call and climbed onto the worn blanket next to him with a nervous twist of his own stomach. He didn’t know what Rin wanted (well, he knew what Rin wanted but he wasn’t sure what he expected) and he didn’t know how to go about this seduction.

Rin immediately clambered over to him and pressed close. Long fingers brushed his hair back and trailed over the shell of his ear. Blue eyes studied him intently.

“You’re so dangerous.” Rin murmured almost absently and Bon drew back in surprise.

“Huh?”

“You make me feel alive. From the moment I met you.” The fingers continued to drag across his face almost aimlessly. “You make me want to be more than I am. Like, better?” Rin's gaze traveled over his face and his lips quirked up a little at whatever he saw. "I think I'm going to keep you." He murmured fondly. "You're mine."

"Only if I get to keep you."

Rin's smile went from soft and fond to utterly wicked in a blink.

"You can have me." He purred and rolled his hips shamelessly in case Bon didn’t get the message.

He wasn't quick enough to stop the laugh Rin's words startled out of him. He wrapped his arms around Rin's back and tugged him near with another laugh and smiling kiss to his jaw.

"Smooth."

Rin's tail wagged through the air happily. "I thought so."

He slipped his fingers under the edge of Rin's shirt and pressed another smile laden kiss to Rin's throat. The halfling hummed appreciatively and wiggled closer.

"You spend a lot of time thinking 'bout that or did it just come to you?"

"You can come in me." Rin countered immediately and Bon's laugh was embarrassingly loud.

"Rin," his boyfriend's laughter joined his and he slumped his head against Rin's shoulder. He was utterly helpless to the smiley feeling bubbling up in his stomach. "You are hopeless." He could hear his boyfriend's tail wagging through the air and it just made him grin all the harder. He felt lighter than when they'd arrived at the dorm. He felt safe and happy and stupidly in love with the giggly boy in his lap. He found Rin’s beaming mouth and kissed him a bit clumsily.

"I love you," he confessed against Rin's lips. He was kissed giddily by his boyfriend. "So much." He added and was kissed again. Rin's hands cupped his face and held him close and he could _feel_ the boy smiling so widely against his mouth.

He couldn't contain the feeling bubbling up in his chest and squeezing around his heart. It was like a brightness was spreading throughout his entire body. He wondered if it was how Rin felt when his flames burst out. Like he couldn't physically contain the feelings but he couldn't express the enormity of his feelings. All he could do was kiss Rin a bit harder and hold onto him too tightly. 

*********************************

Rin didn't react to the change at first. He just kept kissing and cupping Bon's face as he pressed closer and closer. The kiss changed little by little until the halfling was pulling back the slightest bit so he could run his fingers over Bon's face like he was something valuable. Something treasured. It made Bon's throat feel tight to be touched like that. He couldn't look away from Rin's vibrant, burning eyes. The halfling leaned towards him and kissed him once more. A soft, seeking, vulnerable kiss. It felt like Rin was opening all parts of himself up to Bon. It hit him in a way he had no guard against and made the intense feelings in his chest painfully big.

Rin's vulnerability never failed to pull on every protective instinct he had and he wanted to wrap the halfling up in something soft and warm. He wanted to thank his boyfriend for the trust and protect him from anything that might hurt him. He wanted to express how much it meant to him that he was accepted and loved and he wanted to make Rin feel the same. He wanted to make Rin feel as loved as he felt to be trusted with this defenseless part of his lover. He could feel the need tightening low in his gut and it was impossible not to kiss his boyfriend back just as openly.

"Come on, let's fuck." Rin breathed against his lips. He rolled his hips over Bon's lap and he couldn't stop his hands from clutching at the halfling's waist. "Will you... I need-"

"Anything." He promised and meant it. Rin kissed him and ground down against him.

"Please?"

Bon laid him back against the bed and moved on top of him. Rin looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes. It made his gut coil tightly with want and the urge to protect and take. His beautiful Rin. Powerful enough to take on Satan and Lucifer and whoever the hell else was out there but still asked. Still made himself vulnerable to Bon. Still loved and trusted and it was all too much.

"What time was Yukio supposed to be back?"

Rin nipped at his palm. "Don't talk about him when we're like this."

"Believe me, babe, you have all my attention. I just wanna know how quiet we gotta be." He brushed the halfling's white hair out of his eyes and couldn't quite stop himself from staring at the vivid blue eyes.

"I don't know and don't care." His boyfriend's foot slid up the back of his calf, slipping his slacks up and trailing warm skin against his. 

"Then you've gotta be quiet, okay?" The pull to Rin was too hard to fight so he pressed a few kisses against his lover's nose, his cheeks, his chin. "Can't have anyone hearing."

Rin nodded excitedly and a warm hand settled on his shoulder. "I'll try real hard."

Bon couldn't stop the pleased smile that lifted his lips. "That's my guy." He set to unbuttoning the halfling's shirt. He pressed a kiss to each inch of revealed skin and drank in the quiet gasps and pleas Rin released. The chest was unmarred but he still pressed a kiss to the spot he knew had once had an ugly scar. His lover was warm and Rin was so responsive despite how quiet he was. He barely made a sound but he pressed into every touch and pulled Bon's head closer and raked his nails down Bon's back. He could feel it through the fabric of his own shirt and it felt like trust. 

He separated from Rin just long enough to ditch his own clothes and pressed his lips to Rin's in another kiss. Rin caught his cheeks and pulled him close, devouring his mouth with slow, spine-curling strokes of his lips and tongue. It was perfect and deep and exactly what he wanted.

A gasp fell from Rin’s lips as he dragged his hand along the halfling’s length. He gave him just enough pressure to tease and Rin’s head fell back into the pillow as his hips pressed up, up, searching for friction or pressure, anything to relieve the ache. He studied every inch of Rin’s face and the way his hands clutched at the mattress. His white hair fell against the pillow in silken strands that glimmered with blue fire. His head tilted back and his mouth opened for air. He was somehow so human and utterly other. Entirely Rin and breathtaking in every inch.

“Please,” Rin’s hands scrambled at his arms, his shoulders, his neck, in an attempt to get a grip on something. Bon was pulled irresistibly forward as he kept up his light strokes. “ _Please._ ” Rin pressed kisses to wherever he could reach, Bon’s jaw, his cheek, the corner of his lip, his nose. 

He pulled away with a grunt and shifted to his knees. He was loath to tear away from Rin and settled for hovering awkwardly between laying on Rin and kneeling.

Rin pulled his face away from Bon’s and long fingers trailed over his cheek. He felt the digits drag over the scars of his battle wounds before cupping his cheek. He tilted his head a little and kissed the halfling’s palm. His boyfriend smiled at the gesture, a small, shy thing that made him look vulnerable. It tore at Bon’s chest in a way he had no defense against. Rin was so dangerous. It was like playing with fire and Bon was poised to be burned. He was in so deeply and every touch bared more of himself to the halfling.

He found the supplies where they had left them and returned to his lover's side. He worked quickly because time might be an issue and there was no telling when they’d be called away. 

He let Rin’s moans and gasps guide him for how ready the halfling was. He opened him up with quick, long strokes of his fingers and tried to control his own breathing because Rin was wrecking it. He’d become entirely open and seemed to have no walls built up. He pressed into every touch and bared himself without any shame. The halfling’s hands were all over Bon as he prepared him and it was maddening. He could feel the halfling’s long fingers dragging up his chest and gliding over his shoulders and chasing along his back.

Strong legs wrapped around him and pulled him close. He could feel a fine tremble in Rin’s muscles and hear it in the halfling’s voice.

Rin came with a shuddering gasp that Bon promptly devoured with a kiss. He settled next to the halfling and watched him while he recovered. He kept his hand stroking Rin’s hip and dragged his other hand through Rin’s locks. His heart was thundering and he was having to hold himself away from his boyfriend to keep from grinding against him. He just wanted to make it good for his lover. Rin had been through hell (quite literally) and Bon wanted to blow his mind. He wanted to have Rin entirely distracted by himself. He didn’t want him to have to think of anything but his own pleasure and he wanted him to feel loose and relaxed. 

(He had nearly lost him so many times. There was a tight fear in his chest he couldn’t quite get rid of.)

Rin languidly hauled him back on top and wound his legs and tail around Bon so they were pressed close and Bon couldn’t get away. His hands guided Bon’s face into a kiss that ended up with Rin pressed into the mattress and Bon utterly breathless. It was vulnerable and trusting and he couldn’t pull away. Rin was taking him apart with each touch and lingering kiss. He was gathering all the fragile, cracked pieces of Bon and rebuilding him. He was making something stronger and Bon was helpless to resist. He wanted Rin to pull him together into something new. He wanted Rin’s touch. He wanted it on his very soul, someplace no one could ever deny it. Rin was his and he was Rin’s. Whatever had or would happen, they’d had each other. 

“Come on,” Rin breathed against his skin after an eternity, “I‘m ready. I’ve wanted it for so long.”

He wiggled back from his boyfriend and Rin promptly got to his hands and knees. Bon immediately rolled him back over (fuck, he wanted to have a bigger bed) and crowded him against the mattress. 

“No,” He murmured as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to Rin’s collar. “Like this.” 

Rin arched into the touch and tried to wiggle ever closer. “You sure?”

Bon exhaled an almost laugh against Rin’s skin. “Pretty damn.” The halfling’s hands slid up his side until one was cradling the back of Bon's head and the other was curled around the scars on his shoulder. Rin's eyes were locked steadily on him and he looked so fragile. 

"What if I can't stop myself?" His lover whispered with uncertainty.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Then I have a few more scars with good memories.” He tilted his head and kissed the hand Rin had on his shoulder. “I don’t care.” Worse case he ended up bonded earlier than he intended. Rin couldn't complete the process without him and he didn't think he'd accidentally complete the ritual in the heat of the moment but it wouldn't be the end of the world if he did. He wasn't kidding all the times he had said he wanted everything with Rin.

He couldn't quite hold his body away from Rin as he fetched a pillow and slipped it under the halfling's hips. His boyfriend's right leg hooked over his waist and dragged him closer as his tail slipped around Bon's wrist.

"Ready?" He asked lowly and Rin nodded eagerly. He hefted his lover's leg a little higher and pressed in slowly.

Rin was inescapably hot and tight and so perfect. The halfling bucked and pressed back as his muscles flexed and he tried to take more of Bon quickly. Bon held himself back with an iron will and grit his jaw. Rin moaned his name and mumbled mindless pleas and nonsense as Bon pressed slowly deeper. He held Rin’s hip tight enough to bruise because he knew his lover wanted to feel anchored. He pressed closer and draped himself over Rin. Every inch of Rin was hot and his hair was glimmering with fire. He was beautiful and deadly and so alluring. Every inch of him a siren that Bon was utterly unable to resist. He was alive and entirely different and the exact same. He was Rin and it was too much and not enough at the same time. 

It was as if his lover could tell that he was losing control of himself. Rin’s tail wound around his chest and pulled tight until Bon was bottomed out. He held still for an eternity and waited for Rin to let him know he was okay. Desire and want made his blood feel thick and his stomach tight but Bon was a master at denying himself.

(He could never deny Rin though. The halfling had no idea how weak Bon was for him.)

He distracted himself with kisses to Rin's face and throat and arms. He caught the halfling's hand and pressed his lips to the thundering pulse. Rin gasped at the touch and rolled his hips restlessly.

"Come on, please, _please_."

He didn't expect the way Rin's words made his heart pound with want. He wanted so much. The need was thrumming under his skin and every instinct he had was telling him to rut into Rin like some wild animal. He held himself back and started with a careful, even thrust and held forcibly onto his control and focus. Rin was all blissful heat and he needed Rin to understand how desperately in love with him he was.

(He had died and Bon had lost him so many times. He would never stop seeing those flames and hearing those screams.)

Rin, however, was never okay with careful. He loved recklessly and entirely and he was like a wild fire. You couldn’t tame it or control it. You could possibly direct it but that was about it. He was destruction and warmth and he got rid of things in his way, even if they were Bon’s inhibitions.

“Show me,” the halfling growled. “Make me yours.” His tail wound around Bon’s hip and pulled him quicker. Rin met every thrust and, without quite meaning to, Bon started to _take_.

It was the first time they’d done this since everything had happened. They’d satisfied themselves with hand jobs and blowjobs and before he could really figure out what was happening he had Rin pinned against the mattress and Rin was gasping and stuttering an endless stream of lewd praise and demands. He latched his mouth to Rin’s neck and bit into the unmarred skin. Rin howled with utter delight and dug his sharp nails into the headboard behind his head. (He could hardly believe it. Rin wanted to be claimed and he wanted _Bon_ to do it.)

Rin’s features were stretching into his demonic form as Bon lost more and more control. His ears were long and he keened as Bon paid attention to them. His jaw lengthened as his fangs grew too big for his human mouth. His body was doused in his blue flames and they spread further and further with each second.

They were both panting for air and sweaty and desperate for their release. He wasn’t sure how he could keep going but he couldn’t stop until Rin was there. Each time he was certain he couldn’t go on he felt the halfling’s tail wind itself tighter around his hip and he forced himself on and left another mark on Rin’s throat, his shoulders, his sternum, his jaw, his collar until the halfling was clawing at the mattress, the blankets, the wood, and spreading his legs impossibly wider. He made pleading, wild, noises that Bon could feel in every inch of his body.

He was murmuring into his lover’s skin and couldn’t control his own nonsensical words. Promises and endearments and pleas. He was as lost as Rin and finally, _finally_ , he felt Rin let go. Every muscle in the halfling shuddered and trembled and he came with a broken cry that might have been Bon’s name. He turned his head into the pillow and bit wildly with deadly fangs that shredded the fabric as his flames washed over everything. The halfling slumped against the mattress bonelessly and Bon allowed himself to follow after him. He dug his fingers into Rin’s hip and gasped against Rin’s shoulder. The entire world faded away as he lost himself to Rin.

Afterwards, his lover was a panting, sweaty, lax, mess on the bed and Bon couldn’t tear his eyes away. He gathered his long limbed boyfriend close and kissed his cheeks and nose and chin and neck and every other inch he could reach. Rin’s arms looped around his neck like Bon was the thing supporting him and not the other way around. He looked up at him with hazy, happy eyes, and Bon couldn’t get him close enough. 

*********************************

“Gonna be honest,” Rin mumbled into his shoulder with a languid stretch, “if that’s what happens afterwards I’m gonna be spending more time with Godain.”

Bon pinched his side and earned a laugh. “Don’t push it.” He warned. “Unless you want me to start smelling like sylphs all the time.” 

Rin flared bright with a sudden burst of fire. “Don’t you dare.” He was shoved on his back and Rin pounced on top of him playfully. The halfling prodded at his bare shoulder and scratched lightly at the subtle scars. “This says you’re mine and I swear to god, if one more demon tries to leave some sort of stupid mark on you I will not be held accountable for my actions.”

He chuckled and brought his hands to Rin’s hips. “Huh? Who are you imagining is trying to mark me?”

Rin’s playful scowl dropped into a very genuine scowl. He suddenly felt uncomfortably bare under that gaze. 

“Well lets see.” His fingers brushed along Bon’s throat gently. “You still have a dark spot on the back of your neck where that damned chuchi attacked you.” A few flames flickered in the halfling’s hair. “It’s right below your hairline and I _hate_ it.” 

(How weird to think that had been his first real experience with Rin’s possessive side.) 

Rin brushed his thumb over the burn on Bon’s head gently. “This was either Todo or Yukio and it makes me mad.” He knew it was Yukio but he wouldn’t tell the halfling that. The twins had enough shit to work through without adding that to the list. Bon could work through his own shit without making Rin’s more complicated.

Bon shrugged. “It surprised me. I’ve been doused in your flames so many times I occasionally forget fire is still dangerous.” 

Rin wasn’t finished. He lifted Bon’s hand and turned it over. “You got this from that stupid sylph that Light interrogated Tadashi with.” He trailed his fingers along the barely visible mark. “Right before you tried to save his life.” He eyed Bon through his bangs and the heavy gaze made him squirm. He was naked but he felt more than bare under that look. “Seishiro told me. He said you sprang to Tadashi’s side and blocked the attack. That you put up a shield to protect Tadashi and not yourself when the demon appeared.” Rin pressed a kiss to the faint scar. It made Bon’s heart thump uncomfortably hard.

“And then there are these.” Rin’s tail dragged across Bon’s arm and the numerous fang marks. They’d been ugly and purpled and raised for the longest of time before _finally_ the medicine started to minimize their appearance. The skin would be mottled forever and… well, he hadn’t spent a lot of time thinking about it. It had been bandaged for a long time and he’d avoided looking directly at the marks. He didn’t want to think too hard about it. 

Rin’s teeth got a little longer. “That other bastard better hope I never find him and Hachrio better _never_ come back.” His tail coiled loosely around Bon’s arm. “I shoulda been there.” 

Bon slid his hand up so it was pressed over Rin’s heart. “Hey, that wasn’t your fault.” 

“I shoulda killed him like Yukio said.” He huffed out an angry breath. “Back when I fought him in Aomori.” He glared at the wall guiltily and his ears grew a little longer as he struggled with his emotions. Bon didn’t like him feeling guilty over any of that. 

“You did what you thought was right, same as me. I coulda called for reinforcements but I didn’t think there was time. It worked out.” He hadn’t really thought about the numerous other scars he’d collected over the last year. Demonic injuries tended to stick around. 

He caught Rin’s hand before it could move to the scars on his chest. It was weird that he now had a scar near where Rin had once been stabbed. They were mirrors of each other but Rin’s scars were invisible. 

“I don’t think they were trying to leave marks on me, babe.” 

Rin scowled. “If they didn’t kill you they wanted you to have scars to show for it.” Bon was fairly certain that wasn’t true but he knew Rin wasn’t likely to believe him. “I shoulda been there for you.” His eyes dragged over each of Bon’s scars, taking them all in anew. He felt himself flush self-consciously at the gaze and fidgeted. He wasn’t as handsome as he’d once been. He hated thinking like that but… he couldn’t always ignore the thoughts. He knew Rin still loved him - the halfling’s gaze was always appreciative when it wasn’t sad at the injuries - but he hated all of it. It’d be different if he’d gotten them like Rin’s mark. Scars with good memories but he hadn’t. Most of the ones Rin had pointed out were not tied to good memories.

"You got hurt over and over." Rin's fingers brushed the skin under his bullet wound. "I should have given you the key when I found you on the deck."

He moved Rin's bangs out of his blue eyes. "I had just as much reason to fight as you."

"But you were _hurt_ because of me. You were attacked." Rin's tail lifted his scarred arm and the halfling caught the arm and brought it to his lips. He pressed a kiss against the numerous marks, caressing the skin. "It's not fair that you have to wear your scars when I don't."

He pried his arm free and pressed it back over Rin's heart. "Taking the hits sucked but it wasn't like you could have stopped them."

He didn’t want to think about any of this. He'd been having fun before this conversation and he wanted to go back to that. He didn't want Rin thinking about injuries and failures. He didn't want to be under that piercing gaze.

He slid the hand he had on Rin’s heart down slowly. He kept his eyes intent on Rin so the halfling wouldn’t have a chance to pull away. He waited a beat and then he dug his fingers in and Rin immediately doubled over with a peal of giggles. A few flames flickered over his shoulders as he tried to fight off Bon’s hands. He got a hold of Rin’s hip and held him place while he continued to tickle him. Rin gave up fighting off the seeking hand and instead moved to grab at the back of Bon’s legs. He wasn’t quick enough to stop the halfling and his own laughs joined Rin’s as his boyfriend tickled him behind the knee. It devolved into a full on tickle wrestling match that very nearly ended with Bon being bucked off the bed. Rin’s tail caught him and jerked him back up and onto the mattress.

He flopped back on the pillow breathlessly with a few stray giggles he’d deny making. Rin’s eyes were bright again and he resumed his perch on top of Bon’s waist. His fingers trailed over the stab wound but he didn’t look as sad as he had. He looked thoughtful instead. 

“Ready for another round?”

He couldn’t quite stop his laugh. “Two not enough for you, you glutton?” 

Rin shrugged unabashedly. “It’s the demon in me.” He leaned forward and his face elongated partway into his demon form. “I’m greedy.” 

It was a little alarming how hot he found Rin. The halfling was smiling hungrily and his tongue darted out to lick at one fang. Bon swallowed thickly. 

“Why do I feel like this is a trap?” He asked and tried to ignore the way Rin’s hair was alight with blue flames.

Rin’s smile broadened. “Come on, Ryuuji. You can trust me.” 

He pushed up on his elbows and Rin adjusted his seat. “Oh, I trust you, just not your intentions.” Rin’s arms looped around his neck and his flames danced along Bon’s skin in a tantalizing warm caress. He kissed his way to Bon’s ear and dragged his fangs across the shell. 

“Come on,” he murmured and Bon was quite lost. 

It _was_ a trap. He ended up with way more marks than Rin had pointed out. He’d have been angry if they were visible outside of his uniform but Rin was careful. (And damn it if Rin didn’t make certain he enjoyed himself.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Wednesday :D
> 
> shout out to durazlin for pointing out I hadn't resolved the Godain issue


	52. Chapter 52

Bon woke up, surrounded by pleasant warmth, with someone pressing kisses against his shoulder blades. He hummed happily into his pillow as Rin’s fingers walked up his back. The halfling’s tail had draped itself over his hip and he could feel it thump eagerly to realize he was awake.

“How are you up before I am?”

Rin peppered kisses along his shoulder toward his neck but didn’t answer. Warm lips paused over the spot the chuchi had injured him before the halfling was leaving a mark of his own. Bon hadn’t noticed how he lingered there before their conversation but it was impossible to miss now. He’d have to check it out with a mirror at some point and see how noticeable it was. Regardless, he grunted in drowsy appreciation at the sensation of Rin sucking and nibbling at his skin. His head lolled over as Rin rose up, a bright spot against the still dark room, and he smiled sleepily while he took his boyfriend in. Rin’s eyes were ringed in red and his features were fully demonic. 

He felt a flash of surprise but no alarm. It was a pleasant change of pace. Rin didn’t look angry or even particularly upset. He looked intrigued and… tired?

Rin was studying him unblinkingly. His nostrils flared with a sharp inhale and he leaned forward slightly so his chest was brushing Bon’s arm. Bon stayed still, smiling softly. He was warm and sleepy and still had that buttery feeling of just waking.

“Hi.” He murmured. Rin tilted his head and brought his hand up to brush his fingertips against Bon’s lip. They trailed over to his cheek, mapping the skin before moving to his nose. He leaned forward curiously, his tail flicking up Bon’s back. “You’re up early.”

“He had a nightmare.”

Bon pushed up on his forearms. Rin draped his leg over the back of Bon’s to hold him close and probably stop him from escaping.

“You okay?”

Rin shrugged, apparently unconcerned. “It wasn’t real.”

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t bad.” He shivered. He’d had too many nightmares. The worst ones would stick around for ages at the back of his mind. Tiny, niggling fears that would pop up at the worst times.

The demon curled closer. He pressed his thumb against Bon’s forehead, smoothing out the worried line on his brow. “He thought you had burned.”

Bon’s heart _hurt._ “He knows I’m alright?” If the demon half had taken over and Rin wasn’t aware he’d be upset. He was okay with both halves of his lover but he didn’t want the demon keeping that from Rin. He deserved to know Bon was okay.

Rin nodded like it wasn’t that important. The halfling slid his thumb over and traced the edge of his burn scar. The red ringed eyes narrowed in distaste.

He wasn’t sure what to do with the gentle touches from this part of his boyfriend. His Rin was a romantic but he didn’t get that feeling from the demon half. It didn’t feel like a romance thing. It felt like… he wasn’t sure. He rolled onto his side, inadvertently dragging Rin closer because of the leg he had draped over Bon’s. The halfling skimmed his hand up to Bon’s shoulder and pushed him onto his back. He slid closer, squeezing his hip and leaning over him. He brushed his nose along Bon’s throat, inhaling sharply and licking at the skin.

Bon’s sleepy mind kicked into gear. He sucked in a surprised breath as Rin’s lips traveled to his ear. He clutched Rin’s hip to tug him properly on top and, as Rin slid over him, he had a sudden thought. Rin hadn’t stopped touching him since he’d woken up and, by all appearances, he’d been watching him before he’d woken up. He might be crazy, but it didn’t seem like his boyfriend was that unaffected.

He slid his hand up Rin’s side, pulling him closer and rearranging them until the halfling was draped across him, Rin’s head laid squarely on his chest. His boyfriend fidgeted a little, sliding his ear over so it was above Bon’s heart. Rin’s body went stiff for a moment before sagging. 

“You know,” He said softly, “you can wake me up when you’ve had a nightmare. Either of you.” He tangled his hand in Rin’s hair. 

"But it wasn't real."

Bon stroke the white locks and draped his other arm over Rin's hip. "Nightmares still suck. I want to be there for you when it sucks."

Rin wrapped an arm around him. "Me?"

He nodded. "All of ya, Rin." He squeezed him close.

Rin’s fingers brushed along his claw wound. It felt like the halfling was mapping the scar and trying to find the edge. “Even if you’re asleep?”

He shrugged. “Even if I’m not here.” Rin’s tail trailed up his hip and over his ribs.

“Don’t leave.” Rin grunted.

He snorted and played with Rin’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere.” He tapped one of his boyfriend’s long ears. “It’s been a while since we’ve talked.”

Rin’s tongue shot out and tasted his skin. “I'm always around." He kissed his way up Bon's pec. "He doesn’t push me back as hard anymore.”

“He doesn’t have to.”

A warm nose touched his clavicle. “You don’t smell scared anymore.”

He hadn’t noticed when the change happened but it absolutely had. At some point during the fighting and the aftermath, he’d lost the fear and anxiety. He still didn’t always know how to handle the demon part but he wasn’t scared. He was as safe as was possible around a demon. Rin might play rough but he wasn't going to hurt Bon. No matter the version, Rin wouldn’t hurt him. He was even teaching, albeit slowly, that Rin should ask before taking. 

He stilled his hand and stared into Rin’s eyes. “I’m not. You’re part of Rin and Rin doesn’t scare me.”

“No?”

“No.” 

Rin’s leg squeezed around his hip. “Can I claim you now?” 

He flicked the back of Rin’s head. “No.” He paused and decided his life was strange. “Thanks for asking though.” Rin’s hand returned to mapping his scar. They laid in silence for a moment and Bon considered going back to sleep. He was tired and they still had hours before they had to start their day.

Rin sat up and twisted around so he was hovering over Bon. Blue-red eyes gazed down at him, curious and open. He stared right back, smiling softly and holding onto the sleepy warmth of the room. Rin lowered closer to him, warm skin pressing against Bon’s chest and his solid weight pressing him against the mattress. A clawed finger skimmed over his bottom lip, seeming fascinated by the way it moved. 

They’d done this a few times. He’d hold still while the demon half of Rin explored his features. Rin never let him have full access but he hadn’t hurt Bon at any point. He was, bizarre as it might be, comfortable with Rin. No matter the version. 

Rin moved his hand out of the way and brought his face right next to Bon’s. He held still for an endless moment until Bon nodded slightly. Rin’s mouth sealed against his. He sighed softly, wrapping an arm around Rin’s waist to hold him steady. His boyfriend immediately deepened it and slid his hands up Bon’s chest, sharp nails scratching lightly at his skin and curling possessively around his shoulder. 

He let Rin lead the kiss, his fingers brushing through the halfling’s flaming hair. Rin moved down, exploring his jaw and neck, sharp teeth dragging along his skin. He tilted his head to give Rin more access and the halfling hummed appreciatively. He got a little more lost in the sensation than he intended. 

“Why now?” Rin asked between nips and kisses. Bon couldn’t make much more than a confused noise as an answer. “You let me kiss you now.”

He swallowed and forced his desire foggy mind into gear. “I know you’re part of Rin.”

His boyfriend popped up, leaving Bon’s neck, much to his displeasure. Rin’s eyes were intent on him, wide and surprised.

“Huh?”

He inhaled and slid his hands up Rin’s thighs. “I didn’t respond before because you were mean and I wasn’t sure you were Rin.” He swallowed and tried not to think of that terrifying moment when Rin had been dead and then not himself. He knew he had been blessed beyond reason that he still had Rin. “I thought something had possessed him. I hadn’t had much experience with you. Well,” he smiled, rubbing his thumbs against Rin’s hips, “Not that I’d realized. It took me a while but I recognized you eventually.”

Rin stared at him for a beat and then Bon was being demandingly kissed. It was an eager, sloppy, dangerous kiss. Full of fangs that nearly cut and clumsy in its eagerness. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he wasn’t opposed. 

Rin started to mumble against his lips. He couldn’t make out the words but it seemed like something had just changed in the demon’s mind. 

He kissed across Bon’s face, dragging his teeth across the shell of Bon’s ear. “Mine.” He whispered. “Always mine.” He nosed his way under the ear and started to suck a mark at the corner of his jaw and ear. “No one else.”

He was disoriented for a moment, lost in sensations, but he wasn’t just going to let that slide. He wasn’t a possession even if there hadn’t been anyone else. 

He got a grip on Rin under the guise of caressing him and rolled them over so he was on top. He nipped at Rin’s throat, causing the halfling to jerk in surprise. 

“I’m not a possession, Rin.” He stated as he boxed his boyfriend in. “I’m not a thing you can own.” 

Rin shook his head in irritation. “Not what-” He ground his teeth. He seemed annoyed but not at Bon. He backed off a little but Rin’s eyes snapped to him in distaste. He pressed closer instead and his boyfriend seemed to relax. “Not possession.”

“Right?”

Rin swallowed and worked his jaw a little. 

He waited a moment but Rin just looked more upset. “Take your time. It’s fine.” Apparently it wasn’t just anger that cost the demon half his words. He rubbed his thumb against Rin’s cheek and offered him a small smile. 

Rin swallowed. “You… You’re loyal.” 

“Loyal?”

He nodded and moved his hand to cover Bon’s shoulder. “To me.”

He had a feeling he knew what Rin was trying to say. “I wasn’t going to cheat. I wouldn’t.” He tapped Rin’s nose. “I love you, dork. I just had to make sure you were Rin. And get you to realize that asking isn’t bad.”

Rin nodded, eyes bright and his skin shimmering with fire. “Ryuuji.” He mumbled like he was trying the name out. He caressed the shoulder. “Loyal to Ryuuji.”

He knew his face was embarrassingly soft as he stared at this extraordinary halfing. He loved him and, fuck, he was so excited to spend the rest of his life learning more about him. He kissed him softly, once, twice, and pulled back to see Rin wide eyed and not breathing. He was holding still as if he was afraid any movement would break the moment. He kissed the halfling’s nose and let go of Rin’s face to take his hands instead.

Rin flared bright with fire as Bon set to leaving a few marks along his collar bone. He wove their fingers together and pressed his boyfriend’s hands into the mattress. The flames got hotter and red eyes stared up at him in happy surprise. 

He found his breath catching a little as he stared at Rin's eyes. The raw emotion in his boyfriend's unguarded eyes would never fail to undo him. That trust and openness was only for him. Belief and love evident in their depths, and... he'd never get over it. Demon or human or complicated mix, Rin loved him and let himself be open for Bon. 

He didn’t notice Rin’s tail snaking around his chest until it was jerking him down so they were pressed together. He laughed against Rin’s jaw and kissed him. He littered Rin’s neck and chest with hickies that disappeared before he finished the next. Rin’s flames washed over him with each touch and he felt the halfling’s grip change from scared to eager. 

Later he gathered his boyfriend close, settling his head on his chest once more. “Go back to sleep.” He encouraged. “We still have a few hours.” 

He found the blanket and tugged it over them both. Rin’s tail coiled around his arm, tickling the non scarred skin. The halfling was warm and he hummed appreciatively at the pleasant feeling as he stroked Rin’s hair. The halfling’s eyes slowly slipped shut. He kept gently running his fingers through the soft locks and watched Rin’s features relax. He waited until he was certain the halfling was asleep before grabbing his phone off the desk behind the bed. He pulled up his alarm and turned it off for the morning. He had a feeling his boyfriend could use the extra sleep.

He watched Rin breathe slowly, his face soft and asleep. He was beautiful and peaceful and Bon wanted to keep him that way. They’d have a few hours of homework-he was confident he could get Rin to focus for a little while with the right incentive - and then the rest of their friends were coming over for games and probably a sleepover. Renzou had spread the info about the empty rooms around and now the others didn’t see any reason they couldn’t _all_ have a room. 

Bon didn’t care so long as Rin stayed in his. 

He looked calm when he slept. Peaceful and happy and everything in Bon wanted to keep him that way. Fully and entirely himself without the need to pick a path to walk. Just Rin. Both human and demon and very much worth loving.

He closed his eyes, listening to Rin’s quiet snore, and drifted off.

* * *

The homework went about as well as he expected it to. Rin started strong and crashed hard after a solid hour and a half. Bon managed to coax him into another hour of work before moving onto other things. 

They eventually wandered to the kitchen to eat and then to make snacks for the hang out. Yukio joined them for the tail end of their lunch, bringing in some groceries and passing Rin one of his favorite ice pops. He hung around, quietly hovering and cleaning. Bon noticed him staring and wasn’t sure what to do about it.

He needed to have that conversation and he did not want it. He wanted to move on and hang out with people he could depend on and who didn’t leave him mildly uneasy. He knew Yukio was healing, physically and mentally but…

Yukio scared him. He’d seen the cold calculation in his eyes when he’d leveled the gun at him the second time. He knew Satan had played a part in all the insanity that had happened between them but… He couldn’t help feeling like Yukio would pull the trigger if he’d thought it would have made Rin act.

What would happen the next time he needed to make Rin do something? Yukio hadn’t made any violent movements towards him-it was the opposite if anything-but it still made him sick. He was caught off guard every time Yukio made an abrupt movement and he felt anxious leaving him alone with Rin. That wasn’t fair of him because Rin had forgiven him for whatever had happened and they’d apparently talked it out.

He could feel the younger twin watching them right now and he had to do something about it. He couldn’t do the entire night with this nagging on him. He had to get it all out in the open. He set his chopped vegetables aside.

The rest of their friends would be over in roughly half an hour which didn’t give him a lot of time to figure it out or even try and figure it out.

Bon squeezed Rin’s hip and kissed his cheek. The halfling’s tail wagged happily at the affection. “Be right back, babe.” He promised. Rin squeezed his hand in acknowledgement. Bon slipped out of the kitchen and went to where Yukio was watching them with his calculating gaze. 

“We need to chat.”

Yukio stared up at him, utterly silent. Bon raised a challenging eyebrow and, finally, the teen nodded.

“I suppose we do.” He sounded about as excited by the prospect as Bon was.

Bon slipped around him and walked into the hallway. Kuro watched them go with a curious tilt of his head. He didn’t stop until he’d made it halfway to the entrance. He figured that was probably far enough to be out of Rin’s immediate hearing if they kept a fairly civil volume.

He rotated on his heel and crossed his arms over his chest. It was a defensive stance and probably set a mood right away but, fuck it, he _was_ defensive. He had to keep his guard up. He’d been caught unawares by Yukio twice and he’d be damned if it ever happened a third time.

Yukio adopted a similar stance. His glasses were reflecting the dim hall light and he wondered vaguely if the teen stood that way purposefully. Konekomaru rarely seemed to have the same problem.

He had spent months trying to think of what to say and there just wasn’t any good way to say it. It all came down to a simple fact. “I don’t trust you.” 

Yukio looked startled by what he blurted, which was hilarious. He’d have cut the teen out his life ages ago if it wasn’t for Rin. They were both connected to the halfling and they’d have to find a way to at least be civil with each other. He could try and understand this contradiction of a person for his boyfriend. 

“Alright,” Yukio straightened and for a moment he could see teal eyes looking at him. 

“I wasn’t finished.” Yukio had used that stupid line on him several times and it was _so_ satisfying to turn it on him. “I can’t trust you. I know you care for Rin and that most of what you’ve done has been to help him. I think you were wrong and I think you caused a _lot_ of damage to your relationship with your _reckless_ behaviour.” He exhaled loudly and forced himself to reel his anger in. Rin had forgiven Yukio. They’d patched up their differences. He could see it in their interactions. They were less strained and dramatic around each other. They were closer to something like siblings than a guardian and their reckless child.

Yukio was watching him, his expression blank. He could never get a read on the younger twin. 

“But I know you were dealing with Satan in your head. Because of that, I can look over what happened between the two of us. We’re not gonna suddenly be friends though.” He huffed out an irritated breath. “I’m with Rin for the long haul, so we gotta figure this out.”

Yukio didn’t say anything right away. He stared for a long time until Ryuuji was thoroughly uncomfortable. 

“I was wrong about you and Rin.” Yukio’s gaze dropped to the ground and his fingers fidgeted uncomfortably while he spoke. “You’ve been… You focus him. You seem to understand both sides of him and, well, it’s obvious he cares for you.”

Bon tried not to let his irritation show. It felt ridiculous that they were still arguing over this factor. “You mean he loves me. Possessive behavior aside, he loves me.” He shrugged like it wasn’t everything and kept his eyes on Yukio’s face. “I love him. I’ve seen what he is. I accept it and him. I trust him.”

Yukio nodded. “Yes. I… I still don’t think you were right.”

Bon tipped his chin up a little. Irritation burned along his skin but he pushed it away. “I can understand that. I still don’t think you were right.”

Yukio adjusted his glasses. He seemed to come to a decision about something. “The promise Rin made that helped him keep Satan at bay, he made that to you, didn’t he?”

Bon nodded. His heart still thumped whenever he thought about it. “One of them.” He knew Rin had made promises to other people as well but he also knew it was _that_ promise Rin had been holding onto. He was painfully aware of the beads pressing into his wrist and the promises it contained. 

He wasn’t lying. He was with Rin for the long hall. Yukio was important to Rin, he’d trudge on despite how uncomfortable it all was. He wanted this entire, awkward, situation to be over. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected to come out of it. 

Yukio nodded as if that was what he’d expected to hear. “Thank you.” He swallowed and looked vaguely uncomfortable. “I don’t think he would have succeeded without you.”

“Maybe. Probably not with the way it went down. But he could have had you. He _wanted_ your support. He still does. He wants your approval whether he needs it or not. He’s going to be incredible,” and he couldn’t help the little smile that lifted his lips. Rin was going to be the best of them all. He was so happy he’d get to see it happen. He wouldn’t trade the journey ahead of him for anything. 

He fixed his gaze back on Yukio and forced himself to stay focused. “It’s up to you how much you’re involved in that. I’m going to be there either way.”

Yukio’s eyes darted to the scar on his temple. “That was from my gun, wasn’t it?”

He nodded and felt the irritation morph into anger. He’d had to lie about that multiple times. His mother would not have let Yukio stay at the inn if she’d known he was responsible for that. He’d considered styling his hair differently to hide the mark but that felt vain. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and he was already self-conscious about the scars littering his arm. He didn’t want to be but it was what it was. He looked different now. They were all sporting new scars but his just couldn’t be covered up.

“I didn’t think it’d injure you like that.” Yukio adjusted his glasses uncomfortably. Bon didn’t grant him the relief of replying. He just stood there in the silence with a raised eyebrow, scars on display “I’d like to start over. As you said, we’re going to be in each other's lives because of Rin. I’d like us to be friends.”

Bon thought it through for all of two seconds before his scar covered arm was flying at Yukio’s jaw. He punched him, not as hard as he could have, but enough to skew the teen’s glasses. Yukio stumbled back in shock and brought his left hand to his face and his right hand to his holster. He immediately dropped it back at his side, away from the gun, and _that_ was what made Bon nod.

“That’ll make us even for both times with the gun. We’ll see about the friendship.” He pushed past the teen, smiling slightly, and headed back towards the kitchen. 

Rin had switched on some music in his absence and was dancing as he chopped vegetables. Bon slid into the space behind him and dropped his hands on Rin’s hips. The halfling’s tail gave an excited wiggle between them before Rin was pressing back into his grip and swaying. He joined in with the movement, grinning into Rin’s hair. He loved this teen so much.

Rin rocked with him for a few seconds before the beat in the music shifted. It was a peppier song that made Rin bounce with excitement. He twisted around in Bon’s hold, ditching the knife, and caught both Bon’s hands in his own. He dragged him towards the open part of the kitchen and into a full, swinging, rambunctious, dance. His boyfriend’s face was spread in a huge grin, his eyes all squinty and joyful.

Rin spun away from him, still holding tightly to his hand, and extended his arm dramatically. He twirled back into Bon’s chest, pecked his cheek, and giggled happily. Bon dipped him and kissed him properly. 

He lifted him back up as the beat got bouncier. Rin stepped back, his grin even wider, his fangs flashing in the fluorescent light, and brought his hands up. He did some truly _terrible_ poses and jumped. Bon joined him with a more subdued dance. The kitchen door swung open and Yukio strolled in. He eyed them both (Bon pointedly kept dancing because he was done letting Yukio determine how he behaved around Rin) and smiled slightly.

“You look ridiculous, Rin.” The teen pointed out.

Rin struck a pose like he was in some disco movie. “I look awesome, Yuki. You’re just jealous.” Bon caught him around the waist and spun him through the air. Rin squeaked in surprise before laughing brightly. Once he was back on his feet Rin leaned against him, hugging himself with Bon’s arms. He kissed Bon’s jaw and swayed them both. 

Rin was all smiles. Happy and loose, tail wagging as they rocked to the beat. Bon squeezed him closer while Yukio rolled his eyes (good naturedly) and picked the knife up. He finished chopping the vegetables Rin had started and checked the pots on the stove.

Bon let Rin go as the song ended and went to make sure the drinks were out and the common room was still reasonably clean. He dusted and swept while he was in there and straightened the games until Rin came in, laughed, and dragged him away. 

The rest of the group arrived in two clumps. Konekomaru and Renzou came together with backpacks, chips, and a toy for Kuro. Izumo and Shiemi came a few minutes after them with suitcases and grins that promised mischief. 

They went to the common room and dumped their belongings in a pile that Bon tried not to pay attention to. They piled the snacks next to the games and plopped down in a sloppy circle. 

They started with a game of spoons that got chaotic and crazy in the first ten seconds. Spoons were everywhere and they knocked over a bowl of popcorn that made Kuro extremely excited. They moved onto two truths and a lie but Izumo had an unfair advantage because she hadn’t grown up with anyone else in the group. She was the last one standing and laughed at them all as she pulled out an impressively large collection of nail polishes. They tried another round with out her and Bon had to shove his hands in his pockets because, damn it all, Light was right and he fiddled with his beads when he lied.

Yukio won that round, much to Rin’s obvious irritation. 

Finally, Renzou brought out a few dozen cups and set a pile in front of each of them. 

“Alright, Never Have I Ever,” Renzou passed out the drinks. “Same rules as always. Each drink is a point. All questions are allowed but,” He smirked and Bon was reminded of dozens of moments from their childhood, “payback is a bitch.” 

Yukio raised an eyebrow. “Is the goal to have more or less points?”

“Less.” Izumo offered with a shrug. “The real point is to be the least drunk but some of us can’t handle our alcohol.” She eyed Rin pointedly. He stuck his tongue out. She turned her gaze back to her nail polish but Bon didn’t miss her small smile. 

“We’re drinking juice, not alcohol?” Shiemi asked without looking too concerned. Renzou nodded.

Yukio nodded and adjusted his glasses. “So I want to ask questions that will cause the most people to drink.” 

Rin grinned. “And piss ‘em off.”

Bon looped his arm around Rin’s shoulder. “Don’t forget payback.” He squeezed Rin closer and got a snort. His boyfriend grabbed the hand on his shoulder and wove their fingers together.

Renzou sat back and smiled as if he knew a secret. For once, Bon wasn’t going to look too closely at it. “Yukio, wanna start us off?” 

Yukio nodded and smiled thinly. “Never have I ever fought a ghost.”

“You _fucker._ ” Rin growled. Bon laughed genuinely and grabbed his first cup.

“Damn,” Renzou muttered as he swallowed his drink. “You got the entire group How’d you never fight one?”

Yukio shrugged. “I supervised.”

Konekomaru set his empty cup down. “Never have I ever been taken into custody.” Rin huffed petulantly and Bon hid his smile in the halfling’s hair as Rin, Yukio, and Renzou drank. The halfling ditched the empty cup and curled closer to Bon’s side so that he was more laying on him than sitting by him. Rin’s tail tucked itself around his hip, fluffy tip slipping under his shirt to brush at his side. 

Renzou hummed and tilted his head. His eyes darted to Bon and a smile stretched his lips. “Never have I ever made out in the kitchen.”

Bon flipped his friend off. “Get over it.” He clinked his glass against Rin’s and downed it. 

Renzou shook his head vehemently. “Never. I’ve been scarred for life.”

Izumo studied her nails. She seemed unsatisfied with something and pulled her brush back out. “Never have I ever gotten stitches.” 

Everyone but Shiemi took a drink. Rin glared at Bon’s chest like the injury was visible and offensive. He squeezed the hand holding his and kissed Rin’s hair again.

He realized it was his go and turned his eyes on his boyfriend and then Izumo. “Never have I ever been possessed.”

Rin pouted. “I thought you were on my side.” 

He kissed the halfling’s hair. “Sorry but I’m in this to win.” Izumo sent a glare his way and grabbed a dark blue nail polish from her stash. She set it down and drank one of her cups. Yukio and Renzou did as well. Yukio looked unimpressed.

Rin tilted his head up and smiled at Bon. It was a mischievous smile that made Bon’s heart thump and his chest tighten with excitement. 

“Never have I ever gotten a piercing.” 

Bon quite suddenly had a vivid image of Rin with piercings pop up in his head and he was _not_ opposed. Fuck, he was so in favor of it. He leaned down so his lips were next to Rin’s ears. “That negotiable?” 

He straightened up and downed his drink while Rin’s mischievous smile grew larger. Izumo drank her own cup and snagged his free hand. She pulled it closer to her face and began to apply the dark blue nail polish to his nails. He considered complaining but Rin’s eyes had gone wide in a good way.

Shiemi sat straighter. She glanced at Yukio and her nervous smile turned playful. “Never have I ever broken a bone.”

Bon had a moment of indecision as everyone but Izumo groaned. He’d broken a rib (which sucked) but he didn’t want to move his arm from around Rin and Izumo had his other hand captured.

Rin solved the problem for him by helping him drink. The halfling swallowed his own juice and his tail wiggled against Bon’s hip. He’d witness everyone else break a bone this past year. He vaguely wondered if Rin and Yukio had ever broken a bone before this year. He had and Renzou had as well. Konekomaru was slower to rise to a silly challenge and had not broken a bone until Amaimon.

Yukio considered the group for a long moment before nodding decisively. “Never have I ever forgotten to brush my teeth before bed.”

Rin grunted in disgust. “It’s true. Mole-face always has one. I don’t know where he stores all his shit.”

“Does it count if it wasn’t forgetting so much as ‘didn’t have access to?’” Konekomaru asked more politely than Bon would have. He’d neglected his teeth several times during the whole ‘Lucifer and Satan both want us dead’ thing. Renzo refilled Rin’s glasses and everyone else's. Bon, at that moment, realized Rin had drunk during everyones round but his own. He tried not to find it too funny.

“Never have I ever summoned something.” Konekomaru beamed, looking utterly proud of himself. Nee squeaked in indignation from Shiemi’s shoulder. Rin’s tail thumped excitedly. He tilted his head back and grinned toothily at Bon because he finally didn’t have to drink. Izumo released his hand and grabbed Rin’s free one. Bon maneuvered his own hand around so he could grab his drink. He wasn’t going to let go of Rin’s hand until he had to. It had become a thing at this point.

The dark blue looked good on Rin’s hand. He missed whatever Renzou had said because he was staring but apparently it was something he had done because Rin tugged on his hand and motioned towards the cups. He picked them up with his now free hand and helped Rin drink one. 

“You know,” Izumo muttered as she inspected her work, “You could just let go of his hand.”

Rin shook his head. “Never.”

Izumo rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Never have I ever held hands romantically.”

Rin huffed indignantly. “Hey! Don’t target us just ‘cause we’re great.” 

“It’s just ‘cause you’re easy targets.” Renzou countered with a cheerful smile. 

Bon squeezed Rin’s hand and the halfling blushed. He hid his own smile in Rin’s hair and helped the halfling with his drink. He noticed, but didn’t mention, that _everyone_ but Izumo drank. Who were the people Konekomaru had kissed and held hands with? He needed to find out.

It was his turn again. He stared at them all and tried to figure out something he hadn’t done that they would have. 

“Never have I ever thought a girl was hot.” 

“Backstabber.” Rin muttered. Everyone but Izumo drank. Bon couldn’t help but eyeball Shiemi and wonder _who?_ Izumo released Rin’s hand and made a grabby motion for his other hand. Rin let go of his hand, gave her his hand, and took Bon’s hand back in his now painted hand. He grinned and didn’t bother to hide his smile in Rin’s hair.

Rin’s tail wagged against his hip. “Never have I ever ridden a helicopter.”

“Our helicopter ride sucked.” Izumo pointed out after she swallowed her juice. “You idiots kept blowing shit up and we almost crashed. Ryuuji had to put up a shield.” Yukio and Renzou put their cups down.

Rin’s head tilted to stare up at him. He looked unhappy. “What?”

He squeezed Rin’s hand. “I put up a lot of shields that day. They kind of blended together.” He turned his eyes towards Izumo. “It did suck though.” He’d probably have to fly again some day and he was not looking forward to it. He was glad she’d been there. It would have been horrible to do all that alone.

Shiemi straightened. “Never have I ever been awake for two days straight.”

“How the hell did you get around that?” Izumo demanded. Bon had lost track of the number of days he’d stayed awake during the drama. It had just been one long, exhaustive blur. Konekomaru had skipped two entire days because of Mephisto’s magic key and even he had to stay up for multiple days. He doubted Yukio or Renzou had slept because the Illuminati would not be a comfortable group to sleep around.

Shiemi shrugged. “I was at Amahara.”

Yukio adjusted his glasses. “She had to be well rested to control the crystal’s power.” He regarded the group while Renzou once again refilled the glasses. Rin was losing spectacularly. 

Rin’s hand was finished by Izumo and Bon begrudgingly let Rin go so Izumo could finish his other hand. Rin wiggled impatiently next to him while he admired his new, dark, nails.

“Think you could put something like holy water or summoning ingredients in that?” Bon asked while she dragged the brush in long strokes over his nails. Izumo shrugged but looked thoughtful. He had a feeling she’d be experimenting with nail polishes soon. He’d probably be dragged in as well. 

Bon didn’t have to drink for Konekomaru’s question but did for Renzou’s-he was targeted, the bastard - and it was once again Izumo’s turn. She finished his hand and he immediately looped it back around Rin and tugged his boyfriend back to his side.

Izumo eyed them both and smirked maliciously. “Never have I ever kissed someone.”

Rin’s lips spread in his favorite, toothy grin. He turned his head up to look at Bon, all squinty eyes and sharp teeth. Bon took his cup up, his heart fluttering happily, and clinked it against Rin’s before they downed them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last update will be Saturday
> 
> I can't believe there's only an epilogue left O.O


	53. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, this is it. There's a sorta NSFW bit at the top that I've marked with **** so you can skip it if that's not your thing.

Bon’s heart was in his throat as he looked at Rin. It wasn’t even a particularly spectacular moment. They were sitting on the floor of their apartment eating take out surrounded by a truly horrible amount of paperwork. Rin was reclined against the wall with his gangly legs stretched out in front of him wearing a stupid ‘Not Today Satan’ shirt that should have been put in the trash years ago. (Konekomaru or Renzou? Who had gotten him that shirt?) The streetlights and moonlight mingled together to create a faint glow behind him that paired well with the soft light of their lamps.

It was like every quirk of his boyfriend had gathered together to present the image in front of him. The halfling had some sauce at the corner of his mouth he hadn’t noticed and he was waving his hands through the air to accentuate a point in his story. Kuro was asleep against his leg and Rin’s tail had coiled around the sleeping familiar. His hair was a mess, there were holes in his sweats and shirt, he had a frayed friendship bracelet Shiemi had made on his wrist, and the nail polish Izumo had attacked his hands with had all but chipped off. Everything he loved about Rin was so present and it just hit Bon across the head like a sledgehammer. He could hardly breathe looking at the halfling in his element.

He wanted to marry this boy. He wanted to shout to the world that Rin Okumura was his and that he got to spend the rest of his life with him.

He had been carrying the ring around for a month at this point waiting for the perfect moment. He’d promised to blow the halfling’s socks off when they were younger but nothing seemed right. He’d considered Rin his for years but he wanted to make it official. He wanted to do everything with Rin. He wanted to see Rin with his ring on the halfling’s finger. He wanted Rin to know that he had never been lying when he said he wanted to marry him.

Rin noticed his distracted state. The halfling’s hand paused midair and his head tilted. “What is it?” 

He shook his head a little helplessly. “Nothing.”

Rin’s lips quirked up in a confused smile. “Come on,” he coaxed, “you’ve got a cute smile on your face and I doubt it was caused by my description of the bubble demon.”

He was in danger of blurting something silly and ruining the moment. He wanted to do it right but Rin was astounding at distracting him. He caught his boyfriend’s chin and tugged it close. 

“You’ve got a little something on your face.” He explained before licking up the sauce and kissing the cheerful smile. Rin hummed happily and ignored Kuro’s unhappy meow at his bed moving. Rin shuffled onto his lap in a well practiced move and Bon distantly heard Kuro jumping onto the window seal. He pushed the containers of food aside so it wouldn’t end up on the paperwork and wrapped an arm around Rin’s warm back. His boyfriend’s tail wound around his back and tugged so that they were snuggly pressed against each other. 

It was a familiar art at this point, kissing Rin. It was something he could do anywhere at any time without any real thought needed. It was sometimes just to scratch an itch or to greet after an absence. 

Other times it was everything. It was _I need you._ It was _please don’t disappear._ They were promises, pleas, and need. This was meant to be playful but Bon had never been good at hiding his emotions and wants from Rin. He could control and guard himself for the rest of the world but Rin had shattered that wall a long time ago. 

(Rin had torn that wall down brick by brick and set up camp in its wreckage. He guarded Bon’s heart better than Bon had. He made it thrive.)

He wasn’t surprised when Rin’s hands moved to cup his face and gentle the kiss. The tail moved to his arm and coiled loosely around it. Rin’s thumbs brushed against his cheeks as the halfling pulled back, dropping a few pecks to his lips.

“What’s gotten into you, Ryuuji?” Dazzling blue eyes peered down at him through white lashes and his heart couldn’t take it. He loved this man and plans could go to hell. 

“Marry me.” He blurted and grabbed hold of Rin’s waist so the halfling couldn’t flee. 

Rin’s expression went from playful to pure shock in the span of a thundering heart beat. His tail tightened painfully around Bon’s arm and Rin’s hair lit with fire.

“What?!”

He’d known Rin long enough to tell that his lover wasn’t angry but surprised in a (probably) good way. It didn’t stop the nerves though. 

He tried for a soft smile. “Will you marry me, Rin Okumura?”

Rin flared painfully bright and Bon had to close his eyes. He could feel the heat against his skin and worried momentarily that he’d just lost another set of clothes. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Pretty damn.” He couldn’t ignore the worry any longer. It was coming up and making him acknowledge that it had turned his stomach into a chuchi filled mess. Rin wouldn’t dump him or leave him or anything but if he didn’t want to get married things could get awkward. 

“Fuck yes!” The flames dimmed enough that he could open his eyes and he was greeted with Rin smiling like an utter loon. 

Bon lifted Rin up and the halfling immediately wrapped his lanky legs around Bon’s hips so he didn’t fall. Bon held him steady with a hand against his back and turned towards their bags. He tugged his near with his free hand while Rin set to leaving a mark on his neck. It was distracting in the best of ways but he still managed to find the small box. He sat back down and pushed at Rin’s chest to get some space. The halfling wiggled back enough for him to put the box between them.

“Oh!” Rin’s eyes went wide again and his flames flared higher. He watched the halfling swallow hard and reel them back in. “Is that the ring?”

“Yeah. I uh, made it myself. Well… most of it.” He tugged the top open to show the wooden band and the small gem at its center. He’d spent a lot of time carving the ring. He’d wanted to pay Rin back for the beads.

“Oh.” Rin murmured, his voice breathy and his fingers hovering over the ring like he was afraid to touch it. 

“It’s a moonstone. They’re, uh, they help block negative energy and are supposed to bring joy and peace.” They were used in the formal vestments of the Myōō Dharani high priest robes. He’d probably tell that to Rin someday. He wanted to tie his heritage in with the ring because he wasn’t just asking Rin to marry him. He was asking him to join his past and tie himself to everything that Bon was linked to. To a heritage and a future. 

He tugged it out of the box and caught Rin’s hand. It was shaking in his grip and that helped dissipate the chuchi in his stomach. He slid the ring onto Rin’s finger and immediately loved the way it looked.

“I got you a ring too.” Rin said while he raised his hand and admired the ring. “I can’t believe you sprang that on me while we were doing _paperwork_.”

“Told you I’d surprise you.” He countered as his heart did a wild dance in his chest. Rin was wearing his ring. Rin said yes. 

Rin had gotten him a ring. Rin had wanted to ask him. 

“I”m not wearing socks but you definitely would have knocked them off.” Rin said blithely. “You know, as far as I’m concerned, we’ve been engaged since that night.”

Bon shrugged a little and tugged Rin closer. “Yeah but I wanted it to be official. I wasn’t brave enough to make it real then.” 

He’d been terrified to lose Rin. He’d already given _so_ much of his heart to Rin. He hadn’t wanted to risk anything else only to lose it. 

(Rin kept him safe. The halfling gave him a wild ride but he kept his heart safe.)

Rin’s smile turned soft before he was suddenly sealing his lips to Bon’s. The halfling pressed a slow kiss to him and pressed against him like an eager cat. He grasped Bon’s face and explored his mouth with leisurely sweeps of his tongue and soft nips until Bon _needed_ more.

Then the absolute jackass pulled away. He let go of Bon’s face and brought his hand back around to stare at the ring. Frustrated though he was, he couldn’t stop his smile.

He tapped the ring on Rin's finger. "I got Shiemi's help with it. It's Japanese Rowan." Rin's expression made it clear he had no idea what he was talking about. He smiled softly and wove his fingers with his fiance's. "It doesn't burn, Rin. Doesn't matter how hot you get, that ring isn't going anywhere."

Rin smiled so widely his eyes went squinty. Bon’s heart fluttered and he couldn't control the size of his own smile. He was going to get to marry this boy.

"Wanna see the one I got you?"

He nodded and tried not to look too eager. Rin gave him a knowing smile and the tail coiled around his arm squeezed affectionately. The halfling tugged a small box out of his bag and pulled the top off before he paused and looked uncertainly at Bon.

"It's, uh, not very expensive."

"Yours is wood, Rin."

The halfling scowled. "Hey! Don't diss it." His blue eyes dropped to the wooden ring and the words Bon had engraved on it by hand. "It's perfect." His expression was soft and gentle but not half as soft as his voice.

Bon rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the way his heart thumped at the tender look in his lover's eyes. "I didn't spend a lot on it. I know you're broke, same as me."

Rin shoved the box into his chest and lowered his eyes. Bon caught the box and peered inside to see a thin silver ring. It had an endless knot at the center with a blue and orange gem he didn't recognize.

He absentmindedly let go of Rin's hand to pull the ring out. He set the box aside without paying any attention to it and stared at the beautiful little ring with wide eyes.

"It's topaz." Rin offered awkwardly.

"Topaz?" He parroted back and tilted the ring. The gem seemed to change color depending on how the light hit it. It was a beautiful mix of oranges and blues and it looked like a tiny burst of holy fire was encircled by Rin's flames. He hadn’t known a topaz could look like that. "Fuck."

"Shit, is it horrible? I can probably return it. I can get you something different. Izumo said I should just go for a sapphire and Koneko said you'd like the Buddhist symbol but that the full chakras was probably too much for a ring and I found out topaz-"

He stopped the halfling with a hand over his mouth but didn't take his eyes off the ring.

"Shut the hell up. It's perfect. Put it on me?"

Rin's tail wagged through the air. The halfling’s thin fingers grabbed the ring and wrapped around his hand. Rin guided the ring onto his finger and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Bon pulled him in for a proper kiss and Rin wove their fingers together. He pulled his _fiance_ closer and deepened the kiss until he was falling back and pulling Rin on top of him. He fell happily with the warm body and couldn’t stop smiling as he kissed and kissed and kissed him. His fiance. His Rin was going to marry him. 

Kuro meowed angrily at having been forgotten and Rin broke away with a laugh. He wrapped his legs around the halfling’s hips to hold him close as Rin’s head tilted towards the grumpy sidhe.

“Go away, buddy.” 

Kuro took the hint and retreated to the kitchen with a disgruntled hiss. 

Rin’s attention returned to him with a flirty smile. “You attached to any of this?” Rin’s fingers tugged on his collar. He laughed, giddy with everything. 

“Hold on, you moron.” He made quick work of their clothes (he wasn’t attached but he couldn’t afford to constantly buy new things.) Rin was back on him a moment later. Flames were flaring all over his body, unable to be held back. He was ridiculous and beautiful and everything Bon wanted. Everything he would ever want. He was certain of it. 

“Do it.” He said softly as Rin’s hands slid down his shoulders, lingering on the one spot he always lingered on. Long fingers brushing against the small scars. Bon had long since lost count of the humber of hickies Rin had left on that shoulder. 

“Do what?” Rin breathed back, utterly distracted by his shoulder.

He’d had so many plans for all of this and he was just tossing it out the window. Rin wasn’t about plans anyway. The halfling smashed through his plans with giddy laughs and vibrant flames. He made everything crazy and unpredictable and damn it, Bon loved him despite it (and for it).

“Complete the bond.” He wrapped his hand around Rin’s and squeezed breathlessly.

“Now?” Rin’s eyes were stunningly blue and he couldn’t look away. There was hope and desire and expectation in those vibrant eyes. He wanted to join his life to Rin’s. He wanted it all and, fuck it, he was tired of waiting. To hell with plans.

“Now.”

Rin pulled him closer with wide eyes. “Fuck. Okay. Yeah.” Rin sat up a little and glanced around. “Here?”

Bon caught his hip and pulled him back. “Yeah,” he kissed the halfling’s lips slowly, “here.” Rin’s tail wagged through the air behind him. He looked deliriously happy.

It was easy to draw him close and fall back. 

************************************************

Rin spread over him like flames licking at a log, slow and certain, consuming everything-taking his breath away, causing his heart to race, emptying his mind of anything that wasn’t Rin. It was impossible to focus on anything except the way Rin’s hands opened him up. The way Rin joined with him slowly and relentlessly, burning his resignations and igniting his desire. Impossible to ignore the way Rin’s hips moved in their familiar rhythm before switching to something unknown that made Bon utterly desperate. 

He could feel Rin worshipping every inch of his body. Pressing endless kisses to his throat, his clavicle, his shoulders, his bicep. Teeth dragging down his throat, his pecs. Open mouthed, reverent, kisses pressed to each of his numerous scars. Promises and adoration pressed against each spot like a seal. 

And despite that, Rin still restrained himself with cautious control in each movement, so careful not to hurt him. Not to use that incredible strength in a dangerous way. Trusting that Bon could take what was given and let him know if it was too much. 

He could feel the difference of every movement this time. Each point of contact felt like… Like an oath. Like Rin was pressing his vows of love and dedication into Bon’s skin. He tried to return the sensation as much as he could. He ran his fingers along each familiar inch of the halfling’s face. The long ears, the sharp jaw, the horns, every feature his lover was so shy about. He kissed what he could reach, murmuring his own promises back. 

His fiance’s tail coiled around his wrist, encouraging his touch. His fiance-(he would never tire of thinking that. Rin was his _fiance_ . Rin was going to be _his_ as a human and a demon.)- his fiance received the reverent touches for what they were. Pressing into them like an eager cat and growing brighter with shimmering blue flames.

His beautiful Rin. _His_ beautiful, vibrant, intoxicating Rin. He couldn’t contain the vastness of his feelings, he’d never been able to. It poured out in every touch, every breath, every frantic beat of his heart.

He could feel himself getting near to the moment that would connect them permanently. His muscles were tightening, his heart was hammering, and the heat building in his gut was _just_ out of his reach. 

Rin was nearly there as well, it was obvious in the way his hand slid down Bon’s side, pressing nearer and nearer. In the way Rin lit with fire and sent a shocking, delicious heat across every inch of his body. Obvious in the hand tugging at his hair, the kiss against his knee. Each touch intimate and intense. It was impossible to stop himself from reaching out. Drawing the halfling nearer, weaving his fingers through white and blue hair. He coaxed him closer, lost in the feeling of Rin’s ring pressing against his side. 

He kissed Rin’s cheek, his ear, dragging his lips over the familiar lines. Rin’s breath panted out against his shoulder between half whispered words. It was, perhaps, his favorite part of this. That moment when Rin opened himself up entirely, all guards and distance and pretense utterly discarded. Vulnerability embraced, trust and desire and love given. Rin was never guarded in the love he gave but, fuck _,_ he was _so_ cautious in accepting it. Moments like this Bon could feel that self preservation disappear. Rin rose up to meet him with every touch, revealing his full self to Bon. Only to him. It was a trust that would never fail to utterly undo him.

There was nothing, _nothing_ he would trade for those moments. He had nearly lost him so many times. So many terrible moments where he had almost had to say goodbye to this forever. Rin had made him a promise though, and he’d kept it. Through whatever came their way, he kept his promises. He was here till the end. Whatever that might be, and Bon loved him for it and a thousand other things. A thousand things that he’d get to spend the rest of his life enjoying.

And that was when Rin found his ear and _begged_ . “Ryuuji, _oh_ , please, Ryu, _please-_ ”

The most powerful man he’d ever met, with the kindest heart, the dumbest sense of humor, and the most reckless determination, was pleading with him. Trusted Bon with his weak spots and trusted him with his future. 

He’d given his heart and hopes to Rin when he was younger and now he was giving it all. He had finished a dozen different books on the subject (having someone on your side like Light who had no problem getting material in questionable ways was such a benefit) He was ready to bind himself. He was ready to be Rin’s. He loved this halfling with every ounce of himself. He was going to be Rin’s forever. He leaned into the feeling and-

He could _feel_ the call, the pull of Rin’s spirit, his soul, his very essence, beckoning for _him_. He was helpless to resist it, he suspected he always had been. He cried out his lover’s name as Rin’s teeth sank into his shoulder over the scars he had left when they were younger. Pain mixed with pleasure, the pain less intense than he would have expected. The burn he had barely noticed back then was more prominent now. He embraced the bond and his vision whited out for an endless time as he reached his release. 

************************************************

Rin joined with him, flames burning over his skin and across the carpet of their tiny apartment. There was something like a spark that shocked through his entire body and it was like being surrounded by Rin’s uncontrolled flames. Wild heat, exhilaration, a hint of fear, and a strange euphoria.

The blinding white faded from his vision as Rin released his shoulder. His fiance lifted up a little with breathless pants and peered down at him with red ringed eyes. He stared at him, his body still buzzing and his limbs slow to recover. The endorphins faded away as they caught their breaths but-

There was a faint warmth in the back of his mind that reminded him of summoning. A slight presence that was foreign but… right. He reached for it with his mind and it was like being bathed in Rin’s warm flames. A balmy feeling washed over him as he focused on it, buttery and sunny and _happy_. His Rin.

 _“Ryuuji…”_ The halfling murmured in awe. 

He beamed back at his fiance. His _mate_.

(The take out ended up on the paperwork after all.)

* * *

Ryuuji kept his eyes closed while he repeated the sacred prayers. He could hear the shuffle of tiny feet behind him entering the temple. A litany of giggles, tiny whispers, and a hiss to be quiet followed. He lifted the incense stick high and murmured the mantra of awakening before dragging the incense through the air in the sign of the enlightened one. He was silent for a beat while the smoke dissipated into the air. He finished the second prayer and sat back on his heels.

“Kinzou said we could watch.” There was the distinct sound of tiny forms fidgeting in their seats and he allowed himself a small smile. There were moments like this where it became hard to separate the past from the present. He was both the child watching and the adult chanting. A strange overlay in his mind that always made something tighten in his chest. There were rules that forbade anyone but the high priest from entering the temple and he had never enforced it. The other monks didn’t enter but that was out of remembered reverence. Everyone knew better than to stop his children from entering.

He didn’t bother to hide the smile in his voice as he responded to his son. “Did he now?”

He started the next chant right as a warm hand settled against the back of his neck and a lithe figure knelt next to him. He spared a quick glance for his husband and offered a smile that barely showed how much his chest was _aching_ with love. Rin had donned the formal robes and had the Myōō Dharani vestiges around his neck. His white hair was pulled back by a blue clip that Shirou had given him on his last birthday. The blue eyes were bright with mischief and affection. 

He had to look away so he could finish the chant. His heart squeezed tight and spread a happy warmth through his entire body that stole his breath. The warmth and love always felt too big for his body to contain. It used to scare him, the force of this feeling, but he’d found himself steadying as the years passed. Every person he added to his heart eased the fear of loving even if it added a new thing to stress about.

(He still had nightmares even if they looked nothing like they used to. Rin was a constant feature and probably always would be.)

“Didn’t think you’d be back till tomorrow.” He whispered before he started the third set of sutras.

“I pulled a favor with Shura.” The halfling shuffled a little closer. “She’ll be back day after tomorrow.”

Ryuuji didn’t particularly care if they got back early. His friends were missed but Rin’s absences were always _painful_. The halfling was meant to be here surrounded by their family. 

Rin joined in on the fourth prayer and he could just make out Shirou and Miho joining in the chant. Kimura tried to chant as well but the three year old only managed to make silly sounds. She seemed to be having fun and he certainly didn’t mind.

Their voices mingled together and he found his heart thumping again. He was struck with the urge to record the sound and capture this moment. Rin was the one who liked to record but sometimes Ryuuji wanted to do the same. He knew all too well how quickly everything could change. These moments, surrounded by their children in their home were precious.

Especially when his stupid monks kept sending his husband off on missions.

He finished the final prayer and lit the remaining incense sticks. He bowed to the ground (Rin’s horns scraped the wooden floor a little) and offered a blessing. He sat back up and turned to face his husband properly. Rin grinned toothily and Ryuuji’s heart flipped. The familiar face of his husband, exactly as he had last seen it a week ago. Every line the way it should be. His eyes were squinty with the size of his smile and, god, Ryuuji would never get tired of looking at the joy on his husband’s face.

The halfling’s eyebrows wiggled. “It’s not disrespectful to kiss you in here, is it?”

Ryuuji laughed fondly and stood up. He hauled his husband up as well and embraced him. He let Rin’s warmth seep into him and inhaled deeply. Cedarwood and campfires. The halfling’s cheek rubbed against his neck and he returned the familiar greeting. He could feel the bond warming in the back of his mind at the renewed contact. 

“Don’t leave for that long again.” He ordered quietly against Rin’s ear. 

“Not without you.” Rin returned just as quietly. His tail wagged through the air and Ryuuji was helpless to the way his heart squeezed at the sight.

He swallowed thickly and glanced over his shoulder. “Don’t forget to offer your prayers.” He called to their children. The twins darted forward and bowed down in front of the altar. Kimura stumbled after them. She almost fell but Rin caught her with his tail. She giggled as the fuzzy tip rubbed her cheek. The children offered their blessings and they all exited the temple. Ryuuji caught Rin’s hand as they walked out and hauled his husband in close. Kimura clambered up Rin’s side like a monkey and the halfling wrapped his free arm around their daughter. She began to babble about everything that had happened while Rin was gone. Shirou was running and jumping ahead of them while Miho was trailing beside Ryuuji. He squeezed her shoulder affectionately and earned a toothy smile. 

It was a beautiful evening. The sun was just starting to set and Konekomaru’s garden was in full bloom. The trees Shiemi had gifted were shading the front walk and he could see a few greenman scurring around with seeds. Konekomaru was leading the evening prayers for the worshippers and he could see him in the second temple with Renzou.

He didn’t pay it too much attention. There were other things he’d rather stare at nearby. He released Rin’s hand to wrap an arm around his husband’s waist and drag him closer. He could feel Rin’s tail dragging over the back of his hand and tickling at his wrist in a teasing motion. He kissed Rin’s cheek, smiling at the way he could feel Rin press closer, and they crossed the open area as a large group. Kuro darted by and distracted Kimura who squealed and immediately tried to break free. Rin set her down and she bolted after the sidhe. Shirou followed after her because Kimura could get into more mischief than any three year old should be capable of reaching.

Ryuuji watched them dart off and saw Miho trail after them. They jumped and ran and darted around the plants with energy that just seemed to pour off children. He watched them run, his heart fluttering with feelings he’d never be able to properly verbalize. He squeezed Rin’s hip, hugging him closer. Rin’s tail curled around his own hip to return the touch. Rin’s hand reached over and wrapped around Ryuuji’s hand, encouraging him to hold tighter. 

He couldn’t believe he was here. He shouldn’t have doubted his husband. Rin just found a way to do the craziest things. Reality seemed to bend to accommodate his random wims. 

“This isn’t fair.” He hummed with a kiss to Rin’s ear. “You know how these robes affect me.”

Rin flushed with pleasure and pressed into Ryuuji’s side. “Why ya think I’m wearing ‘em?” His tail squeezed around Ryuuji’s hip and he couldn’t quite stop a snort. The kids ran past the garden towards the main house as Kuro tried to make a teasing break for freedom. Ryuuji watched them go for a moment with an almost painful swell of love before looking back at his husband.

He let his hand drop a little lower and gave his husband’s ass a pinch through the robes. “Yes but we have to wait hours until the kids go to bed.” Rin hummed like he didn’t agree but didn’t say anything else. Shirou caught Kuro and marched back to them with the sidhe on his head and out of Kimura’s reach.

Miho started to ramble about what she’d learned that morning and Kimura immediately began to talk over her about something that had happened the day before. They didn’t get more than a few steps away before all the children were talking over each other in their utter excitement to tell Rin about what he’d missed. It was an almost incomprehensible stream of consciousness full of laughter and excitement that Rin deciphered without any signs of struggle. Rin captivated them with (hopefully) exaggerated stories of a monster fight and all the cool moves he and Izumo had done. Ryuuji couldn’t decide if he wanted to check in with the tamer and see just how much of the story was true. She wouldn’t spare him details…

He probably wouldn’t. Rin was back. That was what mattered. He didn’t need to know how many times Rin had probably almost died. He’d be there to watch his back next time and he’d hug his friend when she got back for keeping Rin safe.

Kuro once again made his escape and bounded towards the main building. The children took off after him in a giggly group.

Rin beamed and shifted his gaze to Ryuuji. The smile turned seductive. “You know,” he purred and Ryuuji’s stomach flipped, “I didn’t come alone.” 

His brow furrowed with confusion right as a squeal of excitement echoed out of the house. “Who-”

A short blonde with a blanket wrapped bundle came out of the temple. She had an easy smile on her lips as her baby played with her necklace. “Good Evening, Master Ryuuji.”

“Shiemi!” He shuffled towards the mother and offered her a one armed hug while he smiled down at the baby. “Hello, Tsubaki.”

“She seems quite taken with the garden.” Shiemi gushed. She didn’t seem to notice that there were several greenman already crowding around her feet. Jeremiah was standing near the house with an irritated expression and that just made Ryuuji happier. The bodyguard hated leaving Amahara but Shiemi was a free spirit. Like the nature she embodied she would never be truly tamed.

“There you are.” An equally familiar voice called out with a little irritation. The younger Okumura twin walked out of the house and gave his older brother an unimpressed look. “You could have told us you were heading out.”

Rin shrugged, uncaring. “I figured I’d leave you with the paperwork since you’re a nerd.”

“Hello, Yukio. I wasn’t aware all of you were joining us.” He offered his brother in law a hand and was pleased when Yukio accepted it with a firm shake. It was always 50/50 with the serious exorcist. Ryuuji had (mostly) forgiven him for the shit in their past. They’d all made mistakes. They’d all been manipulated and done what they thought was best.

(Yukio had been wrong but Ryuuji hadn’t been all right.)

Yukio adjusted his glasses. “My brother made a convincing offer.”

Ryuuji looked to his husband who was pretending to be interested in the cherry blossoms.“He did?” 

“Mmhmm.” Yukio bounced on his heels with a mischievous smile. The excited squeals and shouts of children could be heard inside as well as the flustered voice of Kinzo and Konekomaru. He should probably go and rescue the men. He wasn’t going to, but he should.

“Anything I’ll regret?” Ryuuji asked. Yukio’s grin grew wider.

“Probably.” 

Shiemi smacked her husband’s arm and gave her head a fond little shake. “He promised to return the favor.” She explained. “We’ll watch the children for the next two days and you’ll watch ours when it’s our anniversary.”

That was fair enough. He also had the benefit of all the Myōō Dharini to help. It was a definite misuse of power and he didn’t care.

Yukio leaned in like he was sharing a secret. “And you’ll need to distract Jeremiah.” 

His eyes darted to the man standing by the trees obviously irritated. He’d probably task Rin with that. Jeremiah could be a grouch and he didn’t like either of them.

He directed his attention back to Yukio. “So, just to make sure I’m understanding this, you’re offering to watch our kids?”

Yukio nodded and adjusted his glasses. “For the next 48 hours.”

Ryuuji latched his hand around Rin’s and tugged him closer. “In that case, please make yourself at home. You know where everything is. Shiemi, we’ve had a few new greenmen show up if you want to introduce yourself.”

“He’s trying to say we’re leaving so he can tear my robes off.” Rin smirked and dragged him away from the laughing couple. They headed past the main house to their private dwelling. Rin dragged him a few steps before he was jogging, which made the halfling run, which made him dash until they were both running full speed and laughing like teenagers. 

Ryuuji barely got the door shut (and locked) before Rin had him against the wall. His mouth was claimed by warm lips and he gasped as sharp fangs nipped at him. Rin kissed him fiercely, with pent up desire and a longing that Ryuuji was helpless to do anything but respond to.

Much, _much_ , later when they were laying in bed with their limbs intertwined and their breathing slowly returning to normal, Ryuuji brushed his nose against his husband’s pointed ear. 

“I missed you.”

Rin’s leg slid up his thigh and tugged his hip closer. Nails scratched lightly at his back over a few new marks he would be feeling in the morning. “I’m sorry it was so long.”

“Was supposed to be longer.” He nosed his way further down to the halfling’s jaw and pressed a kiss to the spots he knew were most sensitive. “Happy to see you back.”

“I could tell.” Rin tilted his head to give Ryuuji greater access to his neck. “You stuttered in your prayer when I sat down.” His husband’s tail thrashed as he applied himself to marking up the beautiful throat. “Mmmm. Almost made me throw you against the altar and have my way with you.”

“Really,” he nibbled at the skin under Rin’s adam apple, “in the temple? For shame.”

Rin snorted and used his leg to tug Ryuuji fully on top of him. “I happen to know your weak spots, babe.” His hand trailed up Ryuuji’s thigh until it was draped possessively over his ass. He couldn’t quite suppress the shiver of delight. “Bet I could blow you during a service and no one would even know. Your formal robes are big enough that I could hide under them.”

Ryuuji laughed and buried his head in Rin’s shoulder. His ridiculous husband would probably try that. “You dumbass. At the first sign of me losing control you’d probably light up and set my robes on fire.”

“Nah, I’d probably just burn ‘em all off instantly.”

“It’d make the blowjob easier.” He let Rin take his weight and rested his head against the halfling’s heart. “And don’t forget that weak spot thing goes both ways.” He trailed his hand up his husband’s side and didn’t think about the dangerous situations that had caused each faint scar on his pale skin. “I know how to get you as well.” He rubbed his fingers along the fur on Rin’s tail and enjoyed the slight shiver it earned him. “I’m going to make Juzo lead tomorrow's rituals.” Rin’s arms wrapped around him. One buried itself in Ryuuji’s hair and dragged through the locks. “I’m not letting you out of this room for anything but food.”

“Fine with me.” A kiss was pressed to the top of his head. “Happy anniversary.”

Ryuuji closed his eyes and exhaled contentedly. He was tired and wanted a nap but he could fight it off for a while longer. “Happy anniversary.” He pressed a kiss to the skin under his lips. “Thank you for finding a way back in time.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Knew you were waiting.” Rin’s hand trailed along his spine soothingly before moving to the mark on his shoulder. Long fingers curled around it protectively. “Coulda killed Kinzo when he told me I was on that mission.”

“Don’t worry. I had him doing the worst tasks the whole time you were gone. He won’t make that mistake again.” Renzou had offered a few creative suggestions for his brother’s torture. His eyes slipped close as Rin continued to stroke his back. He took a moment to just enjoy the steady warmth from his husband. The room still smelled of Rin’s fire and the incense Ryuuji used for the ritualistic prayers.

“How long has it been now since we got together?” Rin asked into the air. His tail wrapped around Ryuuji’s waist. 

He slid his hand up his husband’s side and dug his fingers in against the halfling’s sensitive ribs. He was rewarded with a string of giggles. He sat up properly, shoving the sleepiness to the back of his mind. 

“Very funny.” He muttered as he pulled a few more giggles from his husband. Rin beamed up at him, beautiful and happy. He tugged on the halfling’s hands and pulled him partially upright. Rin followed his lead and a moment later he was standing with Rin in his arms. The halfling looked surprised by the change of position but wrapped his legs around Ryuuji’s waist. “We’re taking a bath before dinner, by the way.”

Rin’s eyes went squinty. “Sounds perfect.” He curled close, his arms looping around Ryuuji’s shoulders as he walked towards their private bath. “I can’t believe it’s already been eighteen years.” Rin’s fingers wove in his hair and scratched lightly at his scalp. “Still can’t believe you chose me.”

He stopped walking for a moment and looked into bright blue eyes. “Never anyone else.” He kissed him softly, his heart throbbing as Rin held his face and kissed him back just as tenderly. He clutched Rin closer and felt him warm under his hands. His husband was always warm but there was something dizzying and empowering to feel the skin react to his touch.

He got them to the bath, somehow, and curled up close to his lover’s side. Rin’s fingers trailed along his arm, his lips brushing against Ryuuji’s hair. It was a magical combination that never failed to relax him and he could feel tension leaving his body as he rested his head against Rin’s warm shoulder. All his senses were saturated with his husband and he couldn’t think enough to make words. He’d had over a decade to grow accustomed to his husband’s warmth and it was always so hard to sleep without him. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until now. Surrounded by Rin’s gentle warmth and secure in his arms.

Rin pressed another kiss to his hair and Ryuuji fell asleep with a smile, utterly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get started, if you want to find me and chat outside of here, I'm tonguetiedraven on tumblr :)
> 
> I had a joke with a friend about trying to find another way to say 'Thank You' (apparently I say it too often) and I am going to use that knowledge now because 'Thank You' doesn't really hit the way I want it to.
> 
> I appreciate y'all taking the time to chat with me and read this and make me feel welcome. I've cherished reading everything you've said, whether it was a keyboard smash, an emoji, or something you enjoyed/a crazy theory you have. I've loved every moment of it and y'all have brightened my day far more than you know.
> 
> I'm indebted to your patience with me for my tendency to ramble, my goofs on timeline/characters/general plot elements, my idiosyncrasies, and my general sappiness.
> 
> I'm exceedingly grateful for the way y'all have supported me throughout the writing of this story. I've made a lot of friends through this entire experience and it has rocked. I love this community and how welcoming it is <3 You all have the heart of Rin. (Hopefully not glowing outside your chests)
> 
> I'm a very shy person in real life and I was so nervous about posting any of this. I've had some not nice people in my life who were big gatekeepers of manga/anime stuff I'm into and were always judging me for what I didn't know. I was terrified I'd find a similar atmosphere here but you guys are so far from that. Seriously, I cannot thank you all enough.
> 
> I'd cook you all a pot of curry if I could and play a game of Never have I ever. I think it'd be fun :)
> 
> Love,  
> TongueTiedRaven


End file.
